Harry Potter e la magia di Fairy Tail
by darkroxas92
Summary: E se Harry Potter fosse finito per sbaglio nel mondo di Fairy Tail durante la sua infanzia? E se fosse stato accolto proprio nella gilda numero uno di Fiore? E se un giorno Albus Silente riuscisse a ritracciarlo, chiedendogli di tornare nel suo mondo d'origine? Come si svilupperà la storia del mago più famoso della comunità magica con queste premesse?
1. Il bambino che è sopravvissuto: Majutsu

Ed eccomi qui con una nuova fiction!  
E per la prima volta, mi lancio in un crossover "fisso" XD.  
Vi presento il primo crossover italiano (almeno, non mi sembra di averne visti altri XD) tra Harry Potter e Fairy Tail!  
Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, devo giusto dirvi un paio di cose:  
La prima è che, per comodità, i personaggi di Fairy Tail hanno undici anni, sebbene mantengano stesse caratteristiche e capacità dei loro corrispettivi originali del manga. Inoltre fingerò che parlino tutti la stessa lingua.  
Poi ringrazio infinitamente Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta reader anche per questa fan fiction, oltre ad avermi aiutato a deciderne il titolo XD.  
E ora… buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 01: Il bambino che è sopravvissuto: Majutsu di Fairy Tail**  
Master Makarov stava guardando incredulo il centro della sua gilda, come tutti i membri presenti in quel momento.  
Pure Natsu e Gray, che come loro solito si stavano picchiando, si erano fermati.  
Il motivo di questo stupore generale era dovuto a un bambino di circa otto anni, che si stava guardando intorno incuriosito.  
La cosa che saltava subito all'occhio erano i suoi capelli neri come la pece, i quali sembrano rifiutarsi di stare in ordine, e i suoi vestiti, che sembravano decisamente larghi per lui. Infine, c'erano i suoi occhi, che erano di un verde smeraldo, in quel momento celati da uno sguardo timoroso.  
Ma il fatto che aveva sorpreso tutti i presenti era che quel bambino era apparso dal nulla, di punto in bianco.  
"Master…" fece una bambina dai capelli bianchi, girandosi verso l'anziano capo in attesa di sapere che cosa fare.  
"D-Dove sono?" mormorò il bambino, continuando ad osservare i maghi che lo circondavano.  
Makarov si alzò in piedi e scese dal tavolo, dirigendosi verso il bambino.  
"Ciao!" lo salutò sorridendo e alzando la mano. "Ti trovi nella sede di Fairy Tail. Io sono Makarov, il Master. E tu come ti chiami?"  
Solo in quel momento il vecchio Master si accorse di una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sulla fronte del bambino, parzialmente nascosta dai capelli.  
"I-Io mi chiamo Harry… Harry Potter…" rispose il bambino. "Ma che cos'è Fairy Tail?"  
"Fairy Tail è una gilda di maghi." Rispose Makarov, sorridendo quando vide il bambino spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
"Maghi?" ripeté. "Ma lo zio mi ha sempre detto che la magia non esiste…"  
Sentendo ciò, molti dei presenti lo guardarono con curiosità.  
"E chi è questo tuo zio?" intervenne Natsu. "Deve avere un bel paio di fette di salame sugli occhi, visto che qui a Fiore tutti sanno della magia e convivono con essa!"  
"Fiore? Stai dicendo che non siamo più a Little Whinging?" domandò il bambino. "Non ho mai sentito nominare questo posto."  
Il vecchio mago si portò una mano sotto in mento per riflettere.  
"Harry, credo che tu abbia involontariamente usato la magia per apparire qui." Disse infine.  
"Io avrei usato la magia?" ripeté il bambino. "Ma è impossibile. E se gli zii lo vengono a sapere, non mi faranno più uscire dal sottoscala…"  
Udendo ciò, il Master spalancò gli occhi incredulo, come molti altri.  
"Aspetta, temo di non aver capito bene… Cos'è che fanno i tuoi zii?"  
"Ogni volta che combino qualche guaio o dico qualcosa che a loro non va bene, mi chiudono a chiave nella mia stanza, ovvero il sottoscala." Rispose Harry.  
"E i tuoi genitori non dicono nulla?" fece Gray.  
"Sono morti quando avevo un anno. E gli unici parenti che mi sono rimasti sono loro, sebbene mi odino."  
Makarov spezzò in due il suo bastone per la rabbia.  
"Non ho idea di come funzioni da te, ma non posso accettare che qualcuno maltratti in questo modo un bambino, qualunque cosa abbia fatto!" tuonò furioso.  
"Master." Intervenne Mira. "Non possiamo attaccare così qualcuno senza l'autorizzazione del Concilio. Inoltre, pare che Harry venga da un posto molto lontano da Fiore."  
Makarov sembrò calmarsi a quelle parole.  
"Hai ragione…" ammise, per poi guardare di nuovo il bambino. "Harry, senti, ti piacerebbe diventare un mago?" gli chiese sorridendo.  
Il bambino spalancò gli occhi.  
"D-Davvero posso diventarlo?"  
"Beh, per apparire dal nulla in quel modo, devi per forza avere un potenziale magico. Noi possiamo aiutarti a risvegliarlo. Sempre che tu non voglia tornare dai tuoi zii."  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Sono sicuro che in questo momento stanno festeggiando il fatto che sono sparito. E almeno qui sembra che non verrò preso a pugni da Dudley… Davvero posso rimanere qui senza problemi?"  
Makarov spalancò gli occhi.  
"Certo che puoi! Fairy Tail sarà la tua famiglia!" esclamò il Master, mentre anche tutti gli altri membri esultavano felici.  
Gli occhi di Harry brillarono.  
"Famiglia…" ripeté, guardando tutti i maghi, per poi sorridere anche lui.

Era passata una settimana da quando la signora Figg li aveva avvisati che Harry Potter era scomparso nel nulla, senza lasciare tracce, e da allora Silente aveva usato tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione per ritrovarlo.  
L'Ordine della Fenice, assieme a tutto il corpo docente di Hogwarts e a un discreto numero di maghi del Ministero della Magia avevano cominciato a cercarlo in tutta l'Inghilterra, senza ottenere risultati o notizie.  
"Severus…" fece l'anziano mago, guardando preoccupato l'uomo di fronte a lui. "Hai sentito i Dursley?"  
"Sì." Rispose il professore di pozioni, non potendo evitare di storcere il naso al ricordo. "Sono ricorso al Veritaserum per sicurezza, ma nemmeno loro hanno idea di dove possa essere andato. Hanno ammesso che lo avevano rimproverato poco prima perché, a detta loro, aveva cercato di picchiare loro figlio, sebbene secondo la signora Figg è successo esattamente il contrario."  
"Capisco… Harry deve aver avuto un attacco di magia incontrollata, e probabilmente si è smaterializzato lontano da Privet Drive. E questo non è un bene."  
"Se qualche seguace del signore oscuro dovesse venirlo a sapere, sarebbe in pericolo."  
"La cosa che mi preoccupa è che nemmeno il Ministero è riuscito a trovarlo tramite la traccia. E questo mi preoccupa molto, Severus."  
"Stiamo tenendo sotto controllo anche i media babbani nella speranza che lo abbia trovato qualcuno di loro. Inoltre, abbiamo contattato anche gli altri paesi, cominciando una ricerca in tutto il pianeta. Lo troveremo sicuramente."  
"Lo spero… Purtroppo io non posso allontanarmi da Hogwarts per troppo tempo, come nemmeno voi insegnanti. Non possiamo far sapere al resto della comunità magica che il loro eroe è scomparso nel nulla."  
"Allora che cosa possiamo fare?"  
Silente si alzò dalla sua poltrona, dirigendosi verso il trespolo dove una fenice stava riposando.  
"Manderò Fanny a cercarlo. Grazie ai suoi poteri, dovrebbe riuscire a rintracciarlo. E non appena lo avrà trovato me lo farà sapere. Sperando che non sia troppo tardi." Spiegò, mentre l'uccello magico si svegliava, pronto a obbedire alla richiesta del suo padrone.

Erano passati ormai tre anni da quando Harry Potter era apparso a Fairy Tail, diventando un suo membro.  
Da quel momento, Makarov lo aveva addestrato all'uso della magia, scoprendo con stupore che non era legato a un tipo di magia specifica, come per la maggior parte dei maghi, ma era in grado di usare la propria magia in innumerevoli modi diversi.  
Questa sua capacità inizialmente procurò non pochi problemi al giovane mago, dato che non c'era nessuno in tutta Fiore ad avere una magia simile alla sua.  
Makarov lo aiutò a trovare un metodo per riuscire ad usarla, e dopo un anno di tentativi, finalmente Harry comprese come usarla.  
Con grande sorpresa degli altri membri di Fairy Tail, cominciò a svolgere missioni in solitaria proprio come Erza, riuscendo a portarle tutte a termine con successo.  
Dopo due anni, Makarov lo ammise all'esame per diventare un mago di classe S, provocando non poca invidia a Natsu e Gray, che però non dissero nulla, dato che erano diventati amici di Harry.  
Nel suo terzo anno come mago di Fairy Tail, Harry, dopo aver superato l'esame ed essere diventato un mago di classe S, aveva ricevuto un soprannome proprio come Natsu e Erza, diventando famoso come Majutsu di Fairy Tail. Questo nome era stato deciso per via della sua magia, che lasciava sempre tutti sorpresi non appena la vedevano.  
Il nome di Harry incuteva timore nei nemici di Fairy Tail allo stesso livello di Erza, il che lo portava spesso a scontrarsi con maghi potenti.  
Ora, Harry Potter stava rientrando alla gilda dopo aver concluso la sua ultima missione, portandosi come souvenir la zampa di quello che doveva essere un animale gigante.  
Non appena mise piede a Magnolia, la gente cominciò a salutarlo allegra, incurante della zampa gigante che era sospesa in aria dietro di lui e che lo seguiva docilmente.  
Harry rispose al saluto, senza però fermarsi e continuando a dirigersi verso la gilda.  
Non fece in tempo a varcare la porta che si abbassò subito, evitando un calcio di Natsu, che andò a sbattere direttamente sulla zampa che stava portando con sé.  
"Ciao a tutti!" urlò sorridendo, per poi spostare la mano, facendo lievitare il suo trofeo fino al balcone, appoggiandolo di fronte al Master e a Mira, i quali sorrisero divertiti.  
"Vedo che anche stavolta è andata bene, eh?" disse Makarov.  
"È stato fin troppo facile." Rispose Harry, raggiungendolo e consegnandogli il compenso che aveva ricevuto per aver portato a termine la missione.  
"Affrontami, Harry!" urlò Natsu, apparendo alle sue spalle con le braccia infuocate.  
Majutsu sospirò, per poi alzare la mano e facendo cadere sopra Natsu una piccola cascata d'acqua, che lo schiacciò a terra.  
"Non è giusto! Sai che l'acqua vince il fuoco!" protestò, rialzandosi e sputando fuori l'acqua che aveva bevuto, mentre tutti gli altri scoppiavano a ridere.  
"Se tu continui a importunarlo, sai che reagirà sempre così." Lo prese in giro Gray.  
Natsu si girò verso di lui.  
"Sempre meglio che andare in giro nudi." Commentò Salamander.  
Gray abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che si era spogliato completamente.  
"Ah! Di nuovo!" urlò incredulo, facendo di nuovo scoppiare a ridere l'intera gilda.  
"Master." Fece Harry, approfittando delle risate per non essere sentito. "Ci sarebbe una questione di cui vorrei parlarle."  
Il volto di Makarov si fece serio.  
"Se ne parli così, non posso fare altro che preoccuparmi. Seguimi." Disse, allontanandosi per dirigersi nella sua stanza.  
Quando i due furono dentro, Harry sospirò.  
"Ci sono strane voci che girano per Fiore." Cominciò.  
"Di cosa parlano?"  
"Fammi indovinare: uccelli di fuoco che appaiono dal nulla nelle gilde, vero?" domandò una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, con addosso un'armatura, che si avvicinò ai due.  
"Ehilà Erza!" la salutò Harry. "Vedo che non ti è sfuggito il fatto che mi sono allontanato con il Master, eh?"  
"Quando tu parli seriamente di qualcosa, significa che la questione è grave."  
"Sì, ho già sentito di questa storia. In effetti, dalle descrizioni, sembra trattarsi proprio di fenici, una specie con la stessa fama dei draghi."  
"Ma il fatto che queste fenici stiano apparendo in ogni gilda non mi fa stare tranquillo. È vero, non fanno nulla, ma di certo non è un buon presagio."  
"Su, su, adesso non pensare in negativo. Magari si sono solo perse." Fece il Master, ridacchiando.  
Tuttavia né Harry né Erza lo imitarono, restando seri.  
"Beh, se appaiono fenici in tutte le gilde, direi che prima o poi ne apparirà una anche qui. E se Natsu non la mangia, forse riusciremo a saperne qualcosa in più."  
I due maghi di classe S annuirono.  
"A proposito, ho sentito che Natsu ha quasi distrutto la città di Harujion. È vero?"  
Makarov scoppiò a ridere.  
"Già. Uno ha osato spacciarsi per lui e ha cercato di rapire diverse donne per rivenderle all'estero. Inutile dire che Natsu non ci ha più visto quando ha sentito l'impostore dire che era opera di Fairy Tail. In più, ha portato un nuovo membro."  
"Immagino sia quella bionda che mi ha guardato con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite quando sono arrivato, vero?" disse divertito Harry, portandosi indietro i capelli che gli coprivano la fronte, rivelando così la sua cicatrice, ora circondata dal simbolo di Fairy Tail.  
"Proprio lei. Si chiama Lucy, ed è una maga degli Spiriti Stellari."  
"Una magia piuttosto rara. Non sono in molti ad avere le loro chiavi." Rifletté il mago, per poi girarsi verso Erza. "Tu invece hai fatto una breve alleanza con Natsu e Gray, giusto?"  
"È incredibile come tu sia sempre al corrente di tutto." Ridacchio la rossa. "Tuttavia con noi è venuta anche Lucy, e ovviamente Happy."  
"Lui non lo nomino nemmeno, è sempre attaccato a Natsu." Replicò sorridendo Harry, mentre i tre uscivano dalla stanza.  
Ma prima di tornare nuovamente nella sala centrale, sentirono diverse urla.  
Senza perdere un secondo, corsero per raggiungere gli altri membri, fermandosi subito.  
In mezzo alla stanza c'era un uccello rosso, avvolto da qualche fiamma, che stava guardando uno ad uno i membri di Fairy Tail.  
Quando il suo sguardo si posò su Harry, cominciò ad emettere uno strano canto, per poi scomparire in una fiammata.  
"Beh, sembra che sia arrivata decisamente presto." Commentò Erza, guardando ancora sorpresa il punto dove la fenice era scomparsa.  
"Uffa però…" si lamentò Natsu. "Non sono nemmeno riuscito ad assaggiare una di quelle fiamme."  
"Beh, se è per questo io non ho mangiato nemmeno un pesce oggi, aye!" fece Happy.  
"Ma pensi solo al pesce tu?!" esclamò Lucy.  
"Però è strano…" fece Harry. "Dai racconti che ho sentito, nessuna fenice si era mai messa a cantare prima di sparire."  
"Vuoi dire che non è successo solo qui?" chiese Cana, riprendendo a bere dal suo barile.  
"No, è già successo in diverse gilde e-"  
Ma il moro si dovette interrompere quando una nuova fiammata apparve in mezzo alla sala, questa volta più grande della precedente.  
Tutti i membri fecero un passo indietro, mentre Natsu rimase al suo posto, leccandosi la bocca di fronte a quelle fiamme.  
Per sua sfortuna, queste si estinsero prima che potesse avvicinarsi, lasciando il posto nuovamente alla fenice, questa volta accompagnata da un signore anziano, dalla lunga barba bianca, che cominciò subito a guardarsi attorno.  
"E tu chi sei?!" esclamò Gray, mentre lui e tutti gli altri si preparavano a combattere.  
Silente lo guardò per qualche secondo, senza però dire nulla.  
Harry e Erza si spostarono di fronte a lui.  
"Rispondi alla domanda, altrimenti dovremo considerarti un nemico e agiremo di conseguenza." Lo minaccio Erza.  
Tuttavia il vecchio era rimasto a fissare il mago al suo fianco.  
"Finalmente…" disse infine, avvicinandosi al moro. "Finalmente ti ho trovato, Harry."  
Per tutta risposta, Majutsu alzò la mano di fronte a lui.  
"Non avvicinarti." Tuonò minaccioso. "E dimmi cosa vuoi da me."  
Silente rimase sorpreso da tale reazione.  
"Se è un nemico di Harry, allora è un nemico di tutti noi!" esclamò Natsu, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle fiamme.  
Nello stesso momento, Gray creò una lancia di ghiaccio, mentre Lucy tirava fuori una chiave dorata e Erza faceva apparire dal nulla una spada.  
Il preside di Hogwarts spalancò gli occhi.  
"Com'è possibile?" fece, guardando i vari membri di Fairy Tail. "Voi… Voi potete tutti usare la magia?"  
"Certo che possiamo, come tutte le persone di cui sono composte le gilde." Replicò Harry. "E adesso rispondi: chi sei e cosa vuoi da me?"  
Il vecchio mago continuò a guardare sorpreso il gruppo, per poi annuire.  
"Il mio nome è Albus Silente, e sono il preside della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts." Rispose, continuando a guardare Harry. "Tre anni fa persi ogni tua traccia, e da allora ho passato ogni momento a mia disposizione per trovarti."  
"Ti stai sbagliando, perché io non ti ho mai sentito nominare, come non ho mai sentito parlare di questa scuola. E credo che non passerebbe troppo inosservata."  
"Se tu sei Harry Potter, allora devi avere una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sulla fronte." Continuò Silente.  
A quel punto Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
"Che cosa sai esattamente su Harry?" chiese Erza.  
"Harry è famoso. Molto famoso tra i maghi."  
"Grazie, dicci qualcosa che non sappiamo." Commentò Cana. "Il suo nome corrisponde a timore e paura per tutti gli sventurati che lo hanno affrontato."  
Silente si voltò verso di lei.  
"Come affrontato?"  
"Io sono un mago di Fairy Tail." Rispose Harry. "E modestamente parlando, sono tra i migliori della gilda. A parte te, sono ben pochi quelli che non hanno sentito parlare di me."  
"Già! È uno dei maghi più famosi di tutta Fiore." Aggiunse Lucy. "I giornali lo nominano praticamente tutte le settimane, soprattutto per la sua magia multipla!"  
"Magia multipla?" ripeté il vecchio mago, mentre Harry si spostava la ciocca che nascondeva la cicatrice.  
"È vero, il mio nome completo è Harry Potter, e non so come tu faccia a sapere tutte queste cose, ma per quanto ne sappiamo, tu potresti essere una spia di qualche gilda oscura." Sentenziò il giovane. "Master, se me lo permetti, accompagnerei volentieri questo vecchio fuori dalla gilda."  
Makarov continuò a fissare Silente per qualche secondo, per poi annuire silenziosamente.  
"Procedi pure. La sua storia è talmente assurda che non è lontanamente credibile. E può considerarsi fortunato che ci limitiamo a questo. Non sopporto chi prende in giro Fairy Tail."  
"Aspettate, non sto menten-" ma Albus Silente dovette interrompersi quando Harry alzò la mano, facendo volare verso la porta della gilda il vecchio mago.  
Silente tirò fuori una bacchetta di legno, che agitò velocemente, frenando la sua caduta e atterrando tranquillamente in piedi.  
"Puoi usare la magia senza il supporto né di una bacchetta né di un incantesimo verbale?" fece sorpreso, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.  
"Come hai fatto?" chiese Harry. "Nessuno finora era riuscito a contrastare una mia magia."  
Silente si avvicinò di nuovo al ragazzo, muovendo la bacchetta e facendo apparire dal nulla una lettera, che volò direttamente tra le mani di Harry, il quale vide subito che sulla busta c'era scritto il suo nome completo.  
"Solitamente appare anche il luogo in cui si ci trova, ma per qualche motivo, la magia sembra non riconoscere questo posto." Fece Silente, mentre il ragazzo apriva la lettera, sotto lo sguardo di Erza e del Master, cominciando a leggerla velocemente.  
"Se è uno scherzo, i miei complimenti, è veramente ben architettato." Disse infine Harry, restituendo la lettera a Silente. "Ora può pure andarsene."  
"Harry, so che probabilmente i tuoi primi anni d'infanzia non sono stati dei più felici con i Dursley, però-"  
Questa volta Silente volò via senza che Harry facesse alcun movimento.  
Gli altri maghi guardarono preoccupati il compagno moro.  
"Come fai a sapere anche questo?!" esclamò furioso, guardando il mago mentre attorno a lui l'aria cominciava a vorticare velocemente.  
"Lo so perché sono stato io a mandarti da loro dieci anni fa." Rispose il preside, alzandosi in piedi. "Dopo che i tuoi genitori morirono, erano rimasti i tuoi unici parenti a cui potevi essere affidato."  
Prima che Harry potesse reagire, fu Makarov a precederlo.  
"Quindi è colpa sua se Harry ha vissuto un'infanzia a dir poco orrenda!" tuonò, per poi cominciare a diventare più grande superando presto di tre volte l'altezza del preside. "Chiunque fa soffrire i miei figli non può sperare di passarla liscia!"  
Silente spalancò gli occhi quando vide il Master di Fairy Tail abbassare un pugno contro di lui.  
Senza perdere un secondo agitò nuovamente la bacchetta, avvolgendosi in tempo con una barriera quasi invisibile, che lo protesse dal colpo di Makarov.  
Non fece in tempo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa che si ritrovò Natsu al suo fianco, con una sfera di fuoco attorno alla mano destra.  
"Prendi questo vecchio!" esclamò, cercando di colpirlo.  
Questa volta Silente scomparve, riapparendo al piano superiore della gilda.  
"Vi prego, calmatevi!" esclamò.  
"E perché dovremmo farlo?" chiese Erza. "Hai appena detto di essere tu il responsabile di quanto Harry ha dovuto sopportare prima di arrivare qui!"  
"Non lo nego. Ma l'ho fatto solo per il suo bene."  
"Il mio bene?!" ripeté Harry. "E sempre per il mio bene dovevo essere malnutrito? Sempre per il mio bene dovevo subire senza poter dire nulla le angherie di mio cugino e dei miei zii?"  
"Per quanto possa sembrarti assurdo, è così." Rispose il vecchio mago. "Lascia che ti racconti come e perché i tuoi genitori sono stati uccisi dieci anni fa."  
Sentendo ciò la rabbia di Harry scemò quasi immediatamente.  
"Uccisi? Come sarebbe a dire uccisi?!" esclamò incredulo.  
"Immaginavo che Petunia non ti avesse detto nulla." Fece Silente, mentre gli altri maghi sembrarono calmarsi assieme a Harry.  
"Dimmi cos'è successo davvero. Da quel che so io, i miei genitori sono morti in un'incidente d'auto."  
"Auto? Che cosa sarebbe?" chiese Lucy.  
"Possiamo definirla la carrozza del mio mondo." Rispose Harry. "Dato che ora fai parte anche tu di Fairy Tail, devi sapere che io non sono di Earthland. Provengo da un mondo molto più monotono, privo di magia."  
"Permettimi di correggerti Harry." Fece Silente. "Il nostro mondo non è privo di magia, e di conseguenza non è per nulla monotono. Semplicemente, noi maghi celiamo la nostra esistenza alla popolazione non magica, e loro ci credono solo dei miti."  
"Ma che razza di stupida idea è questa?" commentò Natsu. "A cosa serve tenerlo segreto? Qui tutti sono a conoscenza della magia e non c'è alcun problema."  
"Da noi ci sarebbero troppe conseguenze imprevedibili. Inoltre, c'è un punto che riguarda Harry che ha a che fare con tutto ciò."  
"Ovvero?"  
"Anni fa il nostro mondo era sotto la minaccia di un mago malvagio. Il suo nome era Voldemort, e incuteva così tanto timore che i maghi ancora oggi non hanno il coraggio di nominarlo. E se vi state chiedendo perché io lo nomino senza problemi, è perché io sono l'unica persona che lui temesse. Oltre al fatto che disgraziatamente, sono stato proprio io a fargli conoscere la magia, ormai cinquanta anni fa."  
"E che cos'ha fatto questo mago?" domandò Erza.  
"Iniziò col riunire attorno a sé un notevole numero di maghi. La sua idea era che i maghi dovevano essere solo maghi puri. Vedete, nel nostro mondo, capita spesso che da una famiglia di babbani, ovvero di persone non magiche, nascano bambini in grado di usare la magia. E con il passare del tempo, i maghi puri diminuiscono sempre di più. Ora, c'è un gruppo di maghi che non ci vedono nulla di male in questo, anzi. D'altra parte, una minoranza di purosangue guarda con disgusto questi nuovi maghi. E Voldemort, nato proprio da un unione tra una purosangue e un babbano, era probabilmente una delle persone che odiava di più i babbani e i maghi nati babbani. Cominciò quindi la sua campagna di pulizia etnica, uccidendo tutti i maghi babbani che incontrava, come i babbani normali, i purosangue che non erano dalla sua parte e chiunque altro osava opporsi a lui."  
"Devo dedurre che i miei genitori non fossero dei maghi purosangue?" chiese Harry.  
"Tuo padre, James, era un purosangue, sebbene a lui non importasse assolutamente. Tua madre, Lily, invece, era nata babbana, ma non furono uccisi da Voldemort per questo."  
Qui Silente s'interruppe, prendendo aria mentre rifletteva su come continuare.  
"Voldemort venne a sapere qualcosa che lo spinse ad attaccare la tua famiglia, con il preciso intento di eliminare te. Questo quando tu avevi un solo anno di vita."  
"Quale pazzo omicida può pensare di uccidere un bambino?!" esclamò incredulo Makarov, mentre anche gli altri maghi della gilda pensarono disgustati a Voldemort e alle sue azioni.  
"Lui non si poneva di questi problemi. Attaccò subito James, uccidendolo, poi inseguì Lily, che cercò di portare al sicuro Harry. Purtroppo non riuscì nel suo intento, e fu uccisa di fronte al bambino. E qui successe qualcosa che ti ha reso famoso in tutto il nostro mondo." Disse Silente, indicando la fronte di Harry. "Voldemort cercò di ucciderti con un incantesimo, ma incredibilmente, tu glielo rispedisti contro.  
A te rimase quella cicatrice, mentre lui perse tutto. Il suo corpo andò distrutto, mentre ciò che restava del suo spirito sparì senza lasciare alcuna traccia."  
"Quindi è morto?" chiese Lucy.  
"Sfortunatamente no. È vero, il suo corpo non c'è più, e lui è meno di un fantasma. Tuttavia tornerà, ne sono sicuro, e qui entri in gioco tu, Harry. Tu sei l'unico in grado di contrastarlo. Tu e tu soltanto."  
"E perché sarei proprio io ad avere un simile… privilegio?" domandò lui, dicendo ironico l'ultima parola.  
"Tua madre, quando morì, ti avvolse involontariamente con un potente incantesimo. Finché non compirai diciassette anni, sarai al sicuro da Voldemort, ma questo solo se sarai in un ambiente familiare, in un posto che chiami casa."  
"Allora qui sono protetto, dato che Fairy Tail è casa mia!" tuonò Harry, ricevendo assensi dai suoi compagni.  
"Dev'esserci un legame di sangue perché ciò avvenga. Ed è per questo che ti affidai alla sorella di tua madre. Sapevo del loro odio per la magia, ma non c'era altra soluzione."  
"E ora perché sei venuto a cercarlo? Violando a quando pare i confini del tuo mondo." Fece Gray.  
"Sono venuto per riportarlo a casa. Come ho detto prima, è l'unico in grado di affrontare Voldemort e di sconfiggerlo definitivamente."  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno." Replicò Harry. "Adesso questo mondo è la mia casa. Fairy Tail è la mia famiglia! Perché dovrei affrontare un mago che non ha più niente a che fare con me?"  
"Voldemort verrà a sapere di questo mondo. E proprio come ho fatto io, anche lui ti raggiungerà. E credimi, anche se hai sviluppato la tua magia in maniera diversa, non avresti scampo contro di lui senza una preparazione adeguata."  
"Ma davvero? Senti un po', vecchio!" lo interruppe Natsu. "Io so riconoscere le persone forti, e Harry, anche se mi duole ammetterlo, è uno dei più forti! Potrebbe tenere testa a mio padre Igneel senza troppi problemi! E ha affrontato maghi malvagi di tutti i tipi! E se questo Voltamorte o quel che è si facesse vivo da queste parti, ci sarebbero centinaia di maghi pronti ad affrontarlo!"  
"Mi pare di aver capito che finora nessuno era riuscito a opporsi facilmente alla magia di Harry, esatto?" fece Silente. "Beh, sappiate che Voldemort è in grado di fare ben peggio. Ha i suoi stessi poteri, più molti altri che molti temono anche solo di sentir pronunciare. Se dovesse arrivare qui, farebbe una strage di voi maghi, considerandovi esseri impuri perché aiutate i non maghi!"  
Makarov sospirò.  
"Harry è un mago di Fairy Tail, e qualunque sia il motivo, se lui non lo desidera non ti seguirà." Disse serio. "Tuttavia, potremmo trovare un compromesso."  
Tutti i maghi si voltarono verso il Master.  
"Devi sapere che qui da noi il sistema del mondo magico funziona in un modo ben preciso: i maghi si riuniscono in gilde come questa, dove ricevono delle missioni. I maghi che portano a termine queste missioni vengono pagati dai clienti."  
"Sistema interessante." Ammise Silente. "In questo modo voi maghi vi mettete a disposizione di tutti."  
"Esatto. Ora, Harry è un mago di classe S, ovvero uno dei maghi più forti di tutta la gilda, proprio come Erza. E per le missioni di classe S, è possibile che la durata sia di diversi anni."  
"Master!" esclamò Harry sorpreso. "Non stara pensando-"  
"Proprio così! Quest'uomo potrebbe commissionare a Fairy Tail una missione di classe S finché questo Voldemort non sarà stato definitivamente eliminato. Ovviamente sarà una missione decisamente cara, e su questo punto non sono disposto a trattare."  
Silente lo guardò con aria pensierosa, per poi annuire.  
"Credo di potermelo permettere. Però vi pagherò una volta l'anno. E dato che la scuola durerà sette anni, vi assicuro almeno sette anni di pagamento. Secondo le mie previsioni, Voldemort cercherà di eliminare Harry mentre è a scuola, dato che non avrà ancora portato a termine i suoi studi e non è a conoscenza di come si sono evolute le cose."  
"Bene. Tuttavia, ho un'altra condizione." Continuò il Master. "La vostra magia è molto interessante, e mi pare di capire che tutti possano apprenderla, esatto?"  
"Tutti coloro che hanno la magia dentro di sé ne sono in grado, sì."  
"Ebbene, voglio che oltre a Harry, porti con te anche altri maghi di Fairy Tail, che sceglierò personalmente. Dovranno studiare assieme a Harry, restando al suo fianco e aiutandolo se necessario. Non ci sarà nessun costo extra, dato che per loro sarà l'occasione perfetta per aumentare la loro conoscenza."  
Silente annuì.  
"D'accordo. Dato che sono tutti maghi, non avrò problemi a farli riconoscere dal Ministero."  
"Perché questo mi suona tanto come un sinonimo del Concilio?" rifletté Natsu, mentre il Master si girava verso Harry.  
"Harry, questa sarà la tua prima missione pluriennale." Disse, mentre il ragazzo annuiva.  
"Va bene. Se è una missione, non posso rifiutarmi."  
Makarov ridacchiò.  
"E con te verranno Erza, Natsu, Gray e anche Lucy." Disse infine, facendo sgranare gli occhi ai diretti interessati.  
"Eh?!" esclamarono insieme.  
"Ma Master! Io non posso allontanarmi dalla gilda!" fece Erza.  
"Consideralo come un allenamento. Quando tornerai, sarai molto più forte di adesso, ne sono sicuro."  
"Se le cose stanno così, allora ci sto! Magari troverò Igneel proprio in quest'altro mondo!" esclamò Natsu.  
"Perché no?" si aggregò Gray. "Apprendere qualche altra magia non mi farà di certo male."  
"Sarebbe meglio se cominci ad apprendere un modo per non spogliarti senza rendertene conto." Commentò Cana, mentre il mago del ghiaccio si rendeva conto di essere rimasto solo in boxer.  
"Accidenti!" esclamò, andando subito a recuperare gli altri vestiti.  
"M-Ma perché anch'io?! Mi sono unita da poco alla gilda!" fece spaventata Lucy.  
"Proprio per questo. Quando tornerai, sono sicuro che sarai molto più forte di adesso, visto che i maghi degli Spiriti Stellari solitamente non usano mai la magia direttamente."  
"Ehi, e io?" esclamò Happy, facendosi spuntare un paio di ali e volando in testa a Natsu.  
"Un gatto… parlante e volante?" fece Silente, guardando sorpreso l'animale.  
"Aye!" rispose lui.  
"Happy viene con me ovunque io vada." Disse Natsu.  
"Beh, potrebbe passare come il tuo animale, anche se dovrà fingere, almeno quando è di fronte agli altri studenti e professori, di essere un gatto normale, senza parlare o volare."  
"Che cosa?! Perché?!"  
"Da noi saresti scambiato come un essere oscuro, e probabilmente diventeresti oggetto di studio per poi essere… eliminato." Spiegò Silente, mentre il gatto assumeva un'espressione simile all'Urlo di Munch.  
"Come farai a tornare nella tua dimensione con loro?" chiese Makarov.  
Silente sorrise, mentre Fanny si appoggiava sulle sue spalle.  
"Fanny è la mia fenice. I suoi poteri sono unici nel suo genere, e come avete potuto vedere, può viaggiare anche tra le dimensioni. Inoltre, può trasportare diverse persone senza alcun problema. Se voi siete d'accordo, li porterò subito con me, in modo da poterli istruire sul nostro mondo. Ovviamente non dovranno rivelare a nessuno da dove vengono realmente. Diremo che Harry si è smaterializzato in un altro continente, dove è stato cresciuto da una famiglia di maghi, da cui provengono anche gli altri."  
"Ma per la magia? Come faremo a spiegarla?"  
"Ecco, questo è un altro punto: non vi sarà permesso fare alcuna magia fuori dalla scuola. Nel nostro mondo tutti i maghi minorenni vengono marchiati automaticamente da una magia, che rivela al Ministero se viene effettuata qualche magia."  
"Che cosa?! Non potremmo usare nemmeno la magia?!" esclamò Natsu. "E io come farò?!"  
"Che cosa intendi dire?" chiese il preside.  
"Io vivo continuamente con una magia, Dragon Slayer, che mi rende molto simile a mio padre. È una magia continua che non si può interrompere."  
"Anch'io avrei qualche problema." Fece Erza. "Uno dei miei occhi è stato creato con la magia, quindi potrebbe essere rilevato come tale."  
"Di questo non dovrete preoccuparvi. Ho una certa influenza al Ministero, e dirò che la vostra magia continua è dovuto a un incantesimo che vi permette di restare in salute. In quel caso non riveleranno la vostra magia come volontaria e non verrete puniti."  
"Mandano in prigione se viene violata questa legge?" chiese Lucy.  
"In effetti abbiamo una prigione per maghi, ma viene inviato lì solo chi commette qualche crimine grave. Per intenderci, la maggior parte dei detenuti sono dei sostenitori di Voldemort. Tuttavia, dopo due volte che qualcuno viene scoperto ad usare la magia, viene espulso da Hogwarts, e non potrà più usarla legalmente."  
"Devo ricredermi." Commentò Makarov. "Il nostro Concilio è molto più elastico di questo Ministero. Ad ogni modo, i miei figli seguiranno le tue istruzioni."  
"Se è una missione, resta tale." Fece Erza. "Per quanto lunga e difficile possa essere, però noi non ci riterremo responsabili di eventuali danni se qualcuno ci importunerà."  
"Danni?" ripeté curioso Silente.  
"Fairy Tail non è famosa solo perché è la gilda più forte di tutta Fiore." Rispose sorridendo Harry. "Ma anche perché è la più distruttiva."  
"In tal caso, vi avverto che non potrò garantirvi tale immunità. Sarete considerati come qualsiasi altro studente, perciò verrete puniti se infrangerete le regole. Vi verrà tutto spiegato quando comincerete le lezioni."  
Dicendo ciò, Silente fece un cenno a Fanny, che si alzò ad un metro sopra di lui.  
"Allora se siete pronti, avvicinatevi."  
"Partiamo così, senza prendere nulla?" chiese sorpresa Lucy.  
"Vi fornirò io tutto quello che vi sarà necessario. È meglio non portare oggetti di questo mondo nel nostro, dato che potrebbero non esistere. E per quanto riguarda quell'armatura, mi duole doverti dire che darebbe un po' troppo nell'occhio." Disse il preside, indicando Erza, che annuì.  
"Capisco." Fece lei, mentre l'armatura s'illuminava, venendo sostituita da dei vestiti semplici. "Così va meglio?"  
"Incredibile… Finita questa storia dovrei venire qui a studiare la vostra magia. Sembra assai più interessante e complessa di quella con cui solitamente ho a che fare." Commentò divertito, per poi porgere ai maghi le sue braccia.  
"Dovete tenervi aggrappati a me per poter passare all'altra dimensione. Fanny è solo una fenice, non può moltiplicarsi per ognuno di voi."  
I maghi annuirono, per poi salutare il Master e i loro compagni.  
Poi presero le mani del preside, venendo subito avvolti dalle fiamme della fenice, scomparendo pochi secondi dopo.


	2. Arrivo nel mondo magico! Diagon Alley!

Ed eccomi qui con il secondo capitolo!  
Devo dire che al momento sono piuttosto ispirato da questa storia, perciò aspettatevi, almeno all'inizio, aggiornamente relativamente veloci (tranne settimana prossima, che non ci sarò XD).  
Vedo con piacere che la storia ha avuto un discretto successo, e questo non può fare altro che motivarmi a proseguirla. E vedrete, i nostri maghi di Fairy Tail ne combineranno di tutti i colori XD.  
Ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta e BlackWarth per aver aggiunto la storia tra le sue favorite!

Bene, e ora... Buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 02: Arrivo nel mondo magico! Diagon Alley!**  
Quando i sei maghi uscirono dalla fiamme, si ritrovarono in una stanza circolare.  
Attorno a loro c'erano centinaia di libri e quadri appesi all'apice delle pareti, i cui soggetti erano tutte persone per la maggior parte anziane, che dormivano.  
Fanny si staccò da Silente, andando a riposare sul suo trespolo.  
Su una mensola di fronte a loro c'era in bella vista un vecchio e grigio capello a punta, pieno di toppe.  
"Benvenuti a Hogwarts." Disse Silente. "E per essere più precisi, benvenuti nel mio studio."  
I cinque maghi di Earthland però erano troppo impegnati a guardarsi attorno per dargli retta.  
"Q-Questo…" cominciò Lucy, con gli occhi che brillavano. "È il paradiso in terra!" esclamò al settimo cielo, ammirando le decine di oggetti disseminati per la stanza che non aveva mai visto prima, per poi guardare i libri.  
"Nemmeno la biblioteca della nostra gilda è così ben fornita." Commentò sorpresa Erza.  
"E non avete ancora visto la biblioteca della scuola. Questa è solo la mia collezione personale." Ridacchiò il preside, interrompendosi quando la porta si aprì di colpo, colpendo uno sfortunato Natsu, che finì a terra.  
"Preside! L'ha trovato?" chiese una signora, di circa sessant'anni, entrando di colpo e fermandosi quando vide il Dragon Slayer a terra che si teneva un naso dolorante.  
"Oh, scusami." Disse subito lei, tirando fuori una bacchetta e puntandola verso il volto del mago, per poi mormorare qualcosa.  
Immediatamente il dolore scomparve, lasciando un Natsu decisamente sorpreso.  
"La professoressa McGranitt, vicepreside." La presentò Silente ai maghi. "Vi insegnerà trasfigurazione durante i vostri sette anni."  
"Silente, ma cosa-" cominciò lei, fermandosi quando vide Harry.  
"Come puoi vedere Minerva, sono riuscito a trovarlo. Si era smaterializzato all'estero, ed è cresciuto assieme a questi ragazzi che ho portato con lui. Sono tutti maghi, ansiosi di cominciare gli studi."  
La professoressa squadrò per qualche secondo i compagni di Harry, per poi annuire.  
"Capisco. Allora immagino di dover aggiornare l'elenco degli studenti."  
"Prima dovrò inoltrare la richiesta di trasferimento al Ministero." Spiegò Silente. "Nel frattempo, vorrei che andasse a chiamare Hagrid. Digli di prepararsi per accompagnare Harry e i suoi amici a prendere il materiale necessario."  
La McGranitt annuì, per poi uscire dalla stanza.  
"Come faremo a pagare il materiale scolastico?" chiese Lucy. "Non abbiamo soldi, e inoltre non è sicuramente la stessa moneta."  
"Non preoccupatevi, Hogwarts mette a disposizione una certa cifra per situazioni del genere. Inoltre, se posso permettermi, Harry ha una discreta somma messa da parte, in quanto eredità dei suoi genitori."  
"Davvero? Nonostante sia scomparso è rimasta a mia disposizione?"  
Silente sorrise, mentre andava a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania.  
"La Gringott è molto affidabile come banca. È impossibile rubare qualcosa che sia tenuto lì dentro. Pensate, ci sono anche dei draghi come guardiani."  
Sentendo ciò, Natsu scattò in piedi.  
"Draghi?!" ripeté, avvicinandosi al preside. "Hai detto proprio draghi?!"  
"Sì. Sapete, la Gringott è forse l'unico edificio in Inghilterra che ne ha uno o più al suo interno."  
"E sai se c'è un drago di nome Igneel?!" chiese il Dragon Slayer.  
"Che io sappia, i draghi non hanno nomi personali. Comunque, credevo che Igneel fosse il nome di tuo padre."  
"Infatti suo padre era un drago." Rispose Harry al posto del rosa. "Natsu è cresciuto con un drago del fuoco, ed è stato proprio lui a donargli la sua magia."  
"Davvero?" fece sorpreso Silente. "Vuoi dire che nel vostro mondo i draghi sono creature intelligenti?"  
"Certo! È stato lui a insegnarmi tutto quel che so!" replicò Natsu. "Solo, è scomparso nel nulla qualche anno fa, e da allora lo sto cercando."  
"Draghi intelligenti… dove andremo a finire di questo passo?" disse una voce.  
I maghi si guardarono intorno.  
"Sopra di voi, idioti!" fece la stessa voce, attirando lo sguardo dei ragazzi su un quadro, dentro il quale si vedeva un uomo che sbadigliava.  
"Devo avere le allucinazioni…" fece Gray. "Mi è sembrato di vedere un quadro muoversi e parlare…"  
"E a me è sembrato di vedere un ragazzo talmente maleducato da spogliarsi nell'ufficio del preside." Replicò il quadro, facendo notare nuovamente al mago del ghiaccio il suo problema.  
"Phineas, ti presento dei nuovi studenti." Disse Silente. "Ragazzi, lui è Phineas Nigellus Black, uno dei tanti presidi che mi ha preceduto nei mille anni di storia di Hogwarts."  
"Lo avete rinchiuso in un quadro per mille anni?!" esclamò incredulo e spaventato Happy.  
"No, no." Rispose il preside, ridacchiando. "È una magia, che diciamo, copia l'identità di una persona dentro un quadro. Quelli che vedete qui sopra sono tutti i presidi che mi hanno preceduto. E quando deciderò di andarmene, anche il mio quadro si aggiungerà a loro."  
"In pratica sono immortali?" domandò Erza.  
"Beh, non possono proprio essere definiti vivi, perciò direi di no. Scoprirete che Hogwarts è piena di quadri, e tutti i loro occupanti sono in grado di interagire con gli studenti e i loro simili."  
Mentre diceva ciò, cominciò a prendere delle pergamene.  
"Prima di lasciarvi andare con Hagrid, devo sapere i vostri nomi completi per poter notificare al ministero la vostra iscrizione."  
"Io sono Erza Scarlet."  
"Natsu Dragonil!"  
"Gray Fullbuster."  
"Lucy Heartphilia."  
Il preside annotò tutti i nomi.  
"D'accordo. Allora entro domani sarete registrati al ministero, e come vi ho detto, farò sì che per Natsu e Erza non dicano niente sulle loro magie continue." Disse, per poi fermarsi quando sentì bussare forte alla porta.  
"Avanti." Fece, mentre Natsu si allontanava dall'uscio per non ripete l'esperienza di poco prima.  
Di fronte a loro apparve un uomo che era decisamente alto e più grosso rispetto a uno normale. Aveva il volto quasi nascosto da una criniera di capelli scuri, lunga e scomposta, e da una barba incolta e aggrovigliata, ma si distinguevano gli occhi che scintillavano come neri scarafaggi.  
"Eccomi, professor Silente." Disse Hagrid, per poi guardare i maghi di fronte a lui. "Chi di voi è Harry?" chiese subito.  
Il moro si fece avanti.  
"Sono io." Disse, analizzando l'uomo di fronte a sé.  
"Lo sapevo, sei identico a tuo padre, mentre gli occhi sono di tua madre. Però avrei scommesso che avresti avuto gli occhiali."  
"Oh, non appena ha cominciato a non vedere bene, il nostro Mas- volevo dire, un amico dei nostri genitori gli ha fatto un incantesimo per correggere la vista." Spiegò Gray, correggendosi subito non appena si accorse dell'errore che stava per commettere.  
Per sua fortuna Hagrid non se ne rese conto.  
"Allora Hagrid, come ti ha già anticipato Minerva, desidero che tu accompagni Harry, Natsu, Erza, Gray e Lucy a Diagon Alley per fargli prendere tutto il materiale necessario. Ecco qui la lista." Disse porgendogli la lettera di Harry. "E ecco anche le chiavi per la camera di Harry, quella di Hogwarts per prendere i soldi per gli altri quattro ragazzi e, infine… c'è anche quella questione da risolvere."  
Hagrid annuì serio, prendendo tre piccole chiavi che il preside gli porse.  
"Ragazzi, lui è Rubeus Hagrid, Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi a Hogwarts." Lo presentò infine ai cinque maghi.  
"Ah, Natsu, aspetta un secondo." Continuò il preside, per poi aprire un cassetto e tirare fuori un piccolo zaino. "Credo che questo ti sarà utile se vuoi portare con te Happy. Meglio non lasciarlo libero, potrebbe perdersi."  
Il mago del fuoco annuì, mentre il suo amico saltava dentro lo zaino, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Hagrid.  
"Quel gatto dev'essere parecchio intelligente per aver capito al volo che cosa doveva fare." Commentò, non vedendo Happy che si mordeva la lingua per non parlare.  
"Bene, allora vi consiglio di passare per il camino." Concluse Silente, alzandosi e avvicinandosi al camino che si trovava poco lontano.  
"Per il camino?" ripeté Lucy. "E come-"  
"Solitamente noi maghi ci smaterializziamo, ma voi siete ancora minorenni e non potete, perciò il metodo più veloce è questo. Hagrid, glielo puoi mostrare tu?"  
L'uomo borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che preferiva altri mezzi di trasporto, ma annuì e si avvicinò al camino.  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi dei ragazzi, mise la mano in un sacchetto appeso al muro, tirando fuori quella che sembrava povere.  
Non appena la gettò nel camino, si creò dal nulla una fiamma verde.  
"Dovete scandire bene dove volete andare." Disse Hagrid, entrando nelle fiamme. "Diagon Alley!"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, le fiamme lo avvolsero, facendolo scomparire.  
"W-Wow!" esclamò Lucy, con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.  
"Ma qui usate solo il fuoco per muovervi?"  
"No, solitamente come ho già detto ci smaterializziamo direttamente dove vogliamo. Altrimenti usiamo le scope volanti."  
"Scope volanti?" ripeté Natsu. "Non oso immaginare come sarà starci sopra…" continuò, diventando leggermente verde, mentre Erza si avvicinava al cammino, prendendo la polvere in mano.  
"Allora il posto si chiama Diagon Alley, esatto?" chiese conferma la maga, ricevendo un assenso come risposta.  
"Va bene… allora andiamo!" esclamò, buttando la polvere nel camino e pronunciando il nome della destinazione.  
Uno ad uno, anche gli altri maghi la imitarono, lasciando per ultimo Harry.  
"Harry, aspetta un minuto." Lo fermò Silente.  
Il ragazzo si girò verso l'anziano mago, restando in silenzio.  
"Prima che tu vada, devo avvertirti che non appena farai la tua entrata nel mondo magico, ti ritroverai circondato da persone ansiose di conoscerti. Come ti ho già detto, qui sei una celebrità."  
"Tranquillo professore, sono una celebrità anche nel mio mondo. Non ho mai sopportato stare al centro dell'attenzione, ma mi ci sono ritrovato lo stesso. Qui non sarà diverso."  
Silente sorrise.  
"Allora non ho altro da dirti. Hagrid vi spiegherà il resto. Buona giornata, Harry." Concluse, mentre il moro prendeva la polvere e imitava gli amici.

Harry fece qualche colpo di tosse mentre usciva dal cammino.  
"Ben arrivato." Disse Erza, mentre gli altri si stavano ancora togliendo la fuliggine di dosso.  
"Devo dire che come mezzo di trasporto è piuttosto veloce ed efficace… anche se ti lascia un po' sporco." Commentò il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Almeno non sono stato male." Fece Natsu.  
"Io preferisco evitare quando possibile." Borbottò Hagrid.  
I maghi si guardarono attorno, rendendosi conto di essere finiti in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un bar.  
"Il solito, Hagrid?" chiese il barman, avvicinandosi al grosso uomo, che però scosse la testa.  
"Non posso, Tom, sono in servizio per Hogwarts." Rispose lui, indicando i quattro maghi, mentre Harry si scuoteva con una mano i capelli, rendendo visibile per qualche secondo la cicatrice.  
"Buon Dio!" esclamò Tom, guardandolo sorpreso. "Questo è… non sarà mica…?"  
Mentre diceva ciò, tutti i clienti del bar si fermarono, girandosi verso di loro.  
"Cos'è tutta questa attenzione improvvisa?" chiese Lucy a bassa voce.  
"Mi venisse un colpo… Ma è Harry Potter! Quale onore!" continuò il barman, uscendo da dietro il bancone e afferrando la mano di un sorpreso Harry. "Bentornato, signor Potter, bentornato!"  
Sotto gli occhi increduli dei maghi di Fairy Tail, il moro si ritrovò a stringere decine di mani, incapace di liberarsi da quella situazione.  
"Nemmeno da noi aveva tutta questa fama." Mormorò Gray a Erza, che annuì.  
"Nemmeno io ho mai dovuto stringere così tante mani quando ero con mio padre…" disse Lucy.  
Natsu fece per aprire bocca, ma si bloccò sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Si girò di colpo, ritrovando di fronte ad un uomo pallido, con un turbante che gli avvolgeva la testa e un tic nervoso a un occhio.  
"Professor Raptor!" esclamò Hagrid, riconoscendolo e allontanando con quella scusa Harry dai suoi fan. "Ragazzi, il professore sarà uno dei vostri insegnanti a Hogwarts." Lo presentò.  
"P-P-Potter!" fece questi, balbettando vistosamente. "N-N-Non so dirle qu-quanto s-sono felice di c-c-conoscerla."  
Poi si girò verso gli altri maghi.  
"E l-l-loro chi s-s-s-ono?" chiese.  
"Amici di Harry. Anche loro cominceranno quest'anno a frequentare Hogwarts." Rispose Hagrid.  
"Che tipo di magia insegna lei, professor Raptor?" chiese Lucy, mentre Natsu continuava a guardare con timore l'uomo.  
"D-Difesa co-contro le Arti O-O-Oscure." Rispose lui, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso Harry. "N-N-Non che a lei s-serva, eh P-Potter?"  
Ridendo nervosamente, guardò tutti i ragazzi.  
"Su-Suppongo che vi s-s-stiate ri-rifornendo d-di tu-tu-tutto quel che vi s-s-serve, v-vero? I-Io devo prendere u-un nuovo li-libro s-sui va-va-vampiri." Disse, tremando a quel pensiero.  
"Beh, noi ora dovremmo andare." Fece Hagrid, in modo che tutti lo sentissero. "Un mucchio di acquisti da fare. Sbrigatevi ragazzi."  
I cinque non se lo fecero dire due volte e seguirono l'uomo in un piccolo cortile fuori dal locale, che dava su un muro.  
"Silente mi aveva detto che ero famoso… ma non pensavo _così tanto_ famoso…" commentò Harry, riprendendo a respirare.  
"Pensa al lato positivo: non dovrai presentarti in continuazione, visto che qui ti conoscono tutti." Scherzò Erza.  
"A proposito Harry…" chiese Hagrid, mentre cercava qualcosa nelle sue tasche. "Cosa ti è successo attorno alla cicatrice?"  
Harry si voltò verso i suoi compagni, che annuirono.  
"È un simbolo che ci lega come amici." Rispose, mentre anche gli altri quattro maghi mostravano lo stesso simbolo, che ognuno aveva impresso. Erza e Natsu lo avevano sulle braccia, Gray sul petto e Lucy sul dorso della mano.  
"Capisco." Fece sorridendo Hagrid, tirando fuori dalla sua giacca un ombrello rosa. "Ora fate un passo indietro."  
Sotto lo sguardo confuso dei maghi, colpì diversi e precisi mattoni del muro con la punta dell'ombrello.  
Pochi secondi dopo tutti i mattoni cominciarono a muoversi, lasciando in breve tempo un varco che dava su una via in quel momento affollata di persone, ma soprattutto ragazzi come loro.  
I membri di Fairy Tail guardarono increduli la scena di fronte ai loro occhi.  
"Rettifico: _questo_ è il paradiso!" esclamò Lucy, osservando ammirata le decine di negozi di magia.  
"Non ho mai visto così tanti luoghi magici tutti insieme…" commentò Erza.  
"Il vecchio farebbe carte false per poter essere qui, ne sono sicuro." Aggiunse Natsu.  
"Eh eh. Diagon Alley fa sempre questo effetto, ma prima che vi perdiate nei negozi, occorre che andiamo a prelevare il denaro necessario."  
I cinque annuirono, seguendo l'uomo lungo la grande via, fermandosi di fronte a un grosso edificio bianco.  
"Questa è la Gringott, la banca dei maghi." Disse Hagrid, mentre varcavano l'ingresso.  
I cinque maghi si fermarono a osservare una strana creatura che si trovava lì a fare la guardia. Era più basso di loro, il viso dal colorito scuro e l'aria intelligente, una barba a punta e dita e piedi molto lunghi.  
Si inchinò di fronte a loro mentre varcavano la porta.  
"Quello che cos'era?" chiese Gray.  
"Un folletto. Sono loro a gestire la Gringott. E credetemi, è assai difficile fregare uno di loro."  
Il gruppo si fermò di fronte a una porta d'argento sopra la quale c'erano incise le seguenti parole:

_Straniero, entra, ma tieni in gran conto  
Quel che ti aspetta se sarai ingordo  
Perché chi prende ma non guadagna  
Pagherà cara la magagna  
Quindi se cerchi nel sotterraneo  
Un tesoro che ti è estraneo  
Ladro avvisato mezzo salvato:  
Più del tesoro non va cercato_

"Bisognerebbe essere dei pazzi per cercare di rapinare questa banca." Disse Hagrid, mentre i cinque ragazzi non poterono evitare di deglutire.  
Il gruppo proseguì, ritrovandosi in un enorme corridoio, ai cui lati c'erano alti scranni, su ciascuno dei quali era seduto un folletto.  
Hagrid si diresse verso uno di essi, seguito dai cinque maghi.  
"Salve." Disse. "Siamo venuti a prendere un po' di soldi dalle casseforti del signor Potter e del fondo di Hogwarts."  
"Avete le chiavi, signore?" chiese il folletto.  
Hagrid annuì, consegnandogli le chiavi che Silente gli aveva dato.  
"E poi c'è anche questa." Disse, consegnandoli una lettera. "Riguarda lei sa cosa della camera blindata settecentotredici."  
Il folletto prese la lettera, leggendola subito.  
"Molto bene." Disse restituendola al proprietario. "Qualcuno vi accompagnerà nelle camere blindate. Unci-unci!" chiamò, facendo arrivare un altro folletto, che li condusse in una delle tante porte che portavano fuori dalla sala.  
"Che cosa c'è in quell'ultima cassaforte che ha nominato?" chiese curiosa Lucy.  
"Mi spiace, ma non posso dirvelo. Segreto di Silente." Rispose Hagrid, mentre Unci-Unci si fermava di fronte a dei binari.  
Natsu sbiancò visibilmente quando vide tre carelli arrivare e fermarsi di fronte a loro.  
"Ma tu guarda come si è fatto tardi!" esclamò, girandosi per uscire. "Credo proprio di dover andare!"  
A fermarlo fu Erza, che lo fissò seria.  
"Dov'è che dovresti andare?" chiese, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Hagrid e Lucy si sorpresero per quello sguardo, mentre gli altri tre si limitarono a deglutire.  
"O-Ora che ci penso, non è poi così tardi…" ritrattò Natsu, deglutendo, per poi salire sull'ultimo carello.  
"Allora, chi va con Natsu?" chiese Harry, dopo essersi seduto sul primo carello.  
"Harry, bastardo!" gli urlò contro Gray, mentre senza dire nulla, anche Lucy e Erza si erano andate a sedere nel carello in mezzo, mentre Hagrid si sedette accanto a Harry.  
"Maledizione…" sospirò Gray, affiancandosi al mago del fuoco, mentre Unci-unci si metteva in piedi accanto a Hagrid.  
"Ma perché tutta questa preoccupazione? È vero, non è uno dei viaggi più comodi, però-"  
"Se le cose stanno così, ti consiglio di non guardare indietro. Non è uno bello spettacolo vedere Natsu quando è su un mezzo di trasporto."  
"E perché?"  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, i tre carelli partirono, acquistando subito velocità e cominciando a fare una serie continua di curve, scendendo sempre più in profondità.  
"Aiuto!" urlò Natsu, affacciandosi fuori dal carello, con il volto ormai completamente blu.  
Non che gli altri maghi fossero messi tanto meglio.  
"Ma che razza di mezzo è questo?!" urlò Lucy con le lacrime agli occhi per la paura.  
Quando finalmente i tre carelli si fermarono, Natsu scivolo letteralmente fuori, mettendosi a baciare la terra.  
"F-Finalmente giù…" balbettò a fatica, mentre Happy da dentro lo zaino cercava anche lui di evitare di rimettere.  
"La prima volta è sempre così… anche se spesso non si ci abitua mai…" fece Hagrid, mentre il folletto apriva una porta, rivelando una stanza piena di monete d'oro, argento e di bronzo.  
"Ecco la stanza del signor Potter." Disse Unci-unci, facendosi da parte.  
I cinque maghi si avvicinarono.  
Gray fece un fischio.  
"Cavoli Harry, potevi dircelo di essere così ricco!" esclamò.  
"E secondo te io lo sapevo?!" replicò lui, mentre Hagrid si avvicinava.  
"Le monete d'oro si chiamano galeoni" spiegò. "Diciassette falci d'argento fanno un galeone e ventinove zellini un falci. Semplice, no?"  
"Non proprio, ma direi che possiamo farci l'abitudine." Rispose Erza, mentre Harry prendeva la borsa che Hagrid gli stava porgendo.  
"Con tutto questo oro, la gilda vivrebbe nel lusso per molti anni senza bisogno di fare alcuna missione." Commentò Natsu, poco prima che Lucy gli pestasse il piede.  
"Gilda?" chiese curioso Hagrid. "Che cosa sarebbe?"  
"È il nome che abbiamo dato alla nostra casa." Rispose Harry, cercando di rimediare al danno dell'amico, mentre infilava nella borsa un po' di monete di tutti i tipi, abbondando per poter eventualmente aiutare i compagni di gilda.  
Poi, con grande rammarico di Natsu e Hagrid, risalirono sui carelli, scendendo ulteriormente, fermandosi di fronte a un'altra cassaforte, dove stavolta entrò solo Hagrid, uscendo con quattro sacchi pieni di monete che consegno ai maghi di Fairy Tail. "Questi sono i soldi che Hogwarts da a quelli che come voi non hanno possibilità di permettersi il materiale. Sono sufficienti per lo stretto necessario."  
"A me sembra anche troppo!" esclamò Gray, guardando dentro la sua borsa.  
Dopo essersi assicurati di aver chiuso bene le borse, scesero ancora più in profondità, fermandosi di fronte a una terza porta, dove entrò di nuovo solo Hagrid.  
I cinque maghi notarono che a differenza delle precedenti era vuota, salvo un piccolo pacchettino che Hagrid prese e infilò in una delle sue ampie tasche.  
Senza chiedere nulla, avendo capito che non avrebbero comunque avuto alcuna risposta, il gruppo si apprestò a tornare in superficie, dove una volta usciti dalla banca, Natsu si fiondò in un angolo per poter rivedere la propria colazione.  
"Stavolta non posso proprio dargli torto…" commentò Gray, portandosi una mano sullo stomaco. "A saperlo stamattina non mi sarei abbuffato in questo modo."  
Harry e Erza rimasero in silenzio, senza mostrare agli altri come stavano realmente, mentre Lucy era seduta a terra con gli occhi che roteavano ancora.  
"Adesso potremmo andare a prendere le vostre uniformi." Disse Hagrid, anche lui visibilmente scosso, indicando un negozio poco lontano, il cui nome era '_Madama McClan: abiti per tutte le occasioni'_.  
I ragazzi annuirono, mentre Natsu si riavvicinava a loro.  
"Mai. Più!" scandì. "Non ho intenzione di scendere la sotto mai più!"  
I quattro maghi non riuscirono a trattenere una risata mentre si avvicinavano al negozio.  
"Sentite, vi spiacerebbe se facessi un salto al Paiolo Magico a bere un cordiale?" fece il custode di Hogwarts. "Detesto quei carelli della Gringott. E no, tu devi restare qui per farti prendere le misure." Disse anticipando Natsu, che abbassò subito arrendevolmente la testa, seguendo i compagni nel negozio.  
"Hogwarts cari?" li accolse Madama McClan, vedendoli entrare. "Ho qui tutto l'occorrente… Di là c'è un altro giovanotto che sta provando l'uniforme."  
I cinque annuirono, seguendola sul retro.  
"Non capisco perché dobbiamo indossare un'uniforme…" borbottò Gray a bassa voce.  
"Magari così riuscirai a levarti quel tuo problema." Disse senza troppa convinzione Harry, mentre Madama McClan indicava loro degli sgabelli accanto a un ragazzo dal viso pallido e appuntito, che in quel momento stava provando una lunga tunica nera con l'aiuto di un'altra strega.  
La proprietaria del negozio cominciò subito a prendere le misure dei cinque maghi, che rimasero in silenzio finché il ragazzo biondo non cominciò a parlare.  
"Ciao." Disse. "Anche voi a Hogwarts?"  
"Sì." Risposero insieme i membri di Fairy Tail.  
"Mio padre, nel negozio qui accanto, mi sta comprando i libri, e mia madre sta guardando le bacchette magiche, un po' più avanti." Continuò con voce annoiata e strascicata, senza preoccuparsi se poteva interessare ai cinque. "Dopo li trascinerò via per andare a vedere le scope da corsa. Non capisco proprio perché noi del primo anno non possiamo averne di personali. Penso che costringerò mio padre a comprarmene una e la porterò di straforo, in un modo o nell'altro."  
"Io personalmente trovo una fortuna che non sia obbligatorio." Commentò Natsu, infastidito come gli altri quattro dal ragazzo.  
"E voi ce lo avete un manico di scopa?" chiese lui, incurante del commento del rosa.  
"No." Risposero monotoni i cinque.  
"Sapete giocare a Quidditch?"  
"Non abbiamo mai avuto la possibilità di imparare." Rispose aspra Erza.  
"Io sì. Papà dice che sarebbe un delitto se non mi scegliessero per far parte della squadra della mia Casa, e devo dire che sono proprio d'accordo. Voi sapete già in quale Casa andrete a stare?"  
I cinque si guardarono confusi.  
"No." Rispose infine Lucy, sperando che nel vaneggiare del ragazzo scappasse anche qualche spiegazione.  
"Be', nessuno lo sa veramente finché non si trova sul posto, non è vero?" Ma io so che starò a Serpeverde: tutta la mia famiglia è stata lì. Pensate, ritrovarsi a Tassorosso! Io credo che me ne andrei, voi?"  
"Non saprei…" rispose Harry, cercando di assimilare le scarse informazioni che stava ricevendo.  
"Ehi! Guardate quello!" esclamò il biondino, indicano Hagrid che era davanti alla vetrata principale, che stava salutando i cinque maghi.  
"Si chiama Hagrid." Fece Gray. "E lavora a Hogwarts."  
"Oh, l'ho sentito nominare. È una specie di inserviente, vero?"  
"Non credo, mi sembra abbia abbastanza fiducia da parte di Silente." Rispose Lucy, che come i suoi compagni faticava sempre di più a sopportare il ragazzo.  
"Davvero?" fece scettico lui, con un piccolo ghigno. "Perché siete con lui? Dove sono i vostri genitori?"  
"Morti." Risposero insieme Harry e Gray.  
"Non li ho mai conosciuti." Fece Erza.  
"Mio padre è scomparso nel nulla." Disse atono Natsu.  
"Anche i miei non ci sono più." Mormorò Lucy, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Oh, scusatemi." Disse il ragazzo, senza però mostrare il minimo risentimento. "Ma erano come noi?"  
A quel punto Erza lo guardò con un misto di rabbia e curiosità.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?"  
"Erano maghi o babbani?"  
"Non credo ti possa interessare. Inoltre, non ne abbiamo la minima idea, visto che tutti noi siamo cresciuti con dei genitori adottivi." Rispose Harry, mentre Natsu borbottava qualcosa che il biondo non riuscì a capire.  
"Io penso che non dovrebbero permettere agli 'altri' di frequentare, non trovate? Loro non sono come noi, non sono capaci di fare quello che facciamo noi. Pensate che alcuni, quando hanno ricevuto la lettera, non avevano mai neanche sentito parlare di Hogwarts. Secondo me, dovrebbero limitare la frequenza alle più antiche famiglie."  
I cinque maghi non poterono che guardare sempre con maggiore disgusto il biondo.  
"Noi non creiamo alcuna distinzione tra purosangue e non." Rispose aspro Gray. "Anzi, consideriamo feccia quelli che si fanno di questi problemi."  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, evidentemente infastidito da quel commento.  
"E voi come fate di cognome?" chiese infine.  
Per fortuna dei maghi di Fairy Tail, Madama McClan li interruppe.  
"Ecco fatto cari." Disse, permettendo così ai ragazzi di trovare una scusa per interrompere la loro discussione con il ragazzo.  
"Bene, penso che ci rivedremo a Hogwarts." Si congedò lui, sempre senza cambiare tono di voce.  
"Io spero di vederlo in mezzo a una torre di fuoco, e se non sarà così fortunato, ce lo mando dentro io…" commentò Natsu non appena furono fuori dall'essere sentiti.  
"Speriamo non ce ne siano altri come lui." Fece Erza. "Non ho mai faticato tanto a trattenere l'istinto di prendere la spada e di dare una sonora lezione a qualcuno."  
"Che cosa c'è?" chiese Hagrid, vedendo le loro espressioni.  
Harry gli riferì del dialogo che avevano avuto con il biondo, al ché l'uomo sbuffò.  
"Se solo avesse saputo chi sei tu, Harry, di certo non avrebbe parlato in quel modo. E credo che anche i tuoi amici subiranno un po' della tua fama, essendo cresciuti assieme a te."  
"Ma Harry è davvero così famoso?" chiese ancora sorpresa Lucy. "Insomma, non è stato nient'altro che fortunato a non morire per colpa di Vold-"  
"Stsss!" fece Hagrid, intimandola al silenzio. "Non nominare quel nome! Nessuno lo nomina!"  
"Silente non mi sembrava della stessa idea." Replicò Erza.  
"Silente è l'unico mago di cui Voi-Sapete-Chi aveva paura. È naturale che non ha alcun timore nel chiamarlo per nome! Ma per tutti gli altri maghi, il suo nome è un tabù. Vi consiglio di non nominarlo, fareste solo tremare di paura chi vi ascolta."  
"Ridicolo." Commentò Harry. "Come si fa ad avere paura di un nome? Manco fosse Zeref…" mormorò a voce bassa in modo che solo i suoi compagni potessero sentirlo.  
"Ad ogni modo, immagino vi stiate chiedendo che cosa sono le Case, vero?" disse Hagrid, cambiando discorso.  
"E anche che cos'è il Quidditch." Fece Gray.  
"Cavoli, non sapete nemmeno quello? E dire che tutti i maghi lo conoscono!"  
"Il nostro gruppo era un po'… isolato dal resto della comunità magica." Spiegò Erza.  
"Giusto un tantinello…" aggiunse a bassa voce Natsu.  
"Beh, il Quidditch è lo sport dei maghi. Non vi so spiegare le regole, perché sarebbe troppo complicato, ma si gioca volando sulle scope."  
"Allora io mi tiro già fuori!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer.  
"Le Case di Hogwarts invece sono i gruppi dove si viene divisi a scuola. Ne esistono quattro e tutti dicono che quelli di Tassorosso sono dei mollaccioni, ma…"  
"Beh, allora non dobbiamo preoccuparci." Disse Gray. "Noi siamo tutto fuorché dei mollaccioni."  
"Tu però potresti passare per un pervertito, se non smetti di toglierti i pantaloni." Commentò Erza, osservando il compagno appoggiare a terra la maglietta e cominciando ad abbassarsi i pantaloni.  
"Cavoli! Di nuovo!" esclamò, ignorando le risate di alcuni maghi che passavano lì vicino.  
"Caldo?" chiese Hagrid.  
"È un vizio che ho preso quando mi allenavo tra i ghiacci, e da allora non me lo sono più tolto." Rispose borbottando Gray, per poi sgranare gli occhi accorgendosi di aver parlato troppo.  
"Ti allenavi tra i ghiacci?!" ripeté incredulo l'uomo. "Come sarebbe a dire?!"  
"Gray proviene da una zona dove faceva sempre freddo." Cercò di rimediare Lucy.  
"G-Già… e quindi dovevo per forza correre in mezzo ai ghiacci… eh eh…"  
Hagrid sembrò accettare la spiegazione.  
"Ad ogni modo, è meglio finire a Tassorosso che a Serpeverde. Tutti i maghi e le streghe che hanno fatto una brutta fine sono stati a Serpeverde. Voi-Sapete-Chi era uno di loro."  
"E permettono ancora che ci sia?" chiese sorpresa Erza.  
"E una delle case create dai fondatori di Hogwarts. Esiste da mille anni e molti maghi importanti sono usciti da Serpeverde." Replicò Hagrid. "Beh, adesso che ne dite di cominciare ad acquistare il tutto? La lista è assai lunga."  
Seguendo l'uomo, i cinque maghi esplorarono l'intera Diagon Alley.  
Per prima cosa acquistarono un baule a testa, dentro i quali cominciarono a mettere il resto del materiale scolastico.  
Quando entrarono nella libreria, rimasero tutti inebetiti per l'enorme quantità di libri al suo interno, e furono tentati dall'acquistare libri che non erano sulla lista, salvo Hagrid che glielo impedì.  
"Peccato…" mormorò Erza, mettendo giù un libro che spiegava come far diventare più resistenti spade e armature. "Questo mi sarebbe tornato assai utile."  
Quando fu il turno di prendere l'occorrente per le pozioni, Harry e Erza dovettero portare fuori a forza Natsu, che dopo aver visto che vendevano sangue di drago, stava per dare in escandescenza, letteralmente.  
"Ma come osano?!" sbraitò in un momento in cui si liberò dalla presa dei due maghi di classe S. "Se solo Igneel lo sapesse-"  
Quando Hagrid, Gray e Lucy uscirono dalla farmacia, guardarono la lista.  
"Direi che non ci rimane altro che questa bacchetta…" disse la maga degli spiriti stellari.  
"Non capisco a che cosa possa servirci." Borbottò Harry, mentre si avvinavano a un negozio la cui insegna recitava le seguenti parole: '_Olivander: Fabbrica di bacchette di qualità superiore dal 382 a.C.'_.  
"Ovviamente vi serve per poter fare le magie. Non puoi di certo farle muovendo solo la mano, no?"  
Harry rimase in silenzio, mentre gli altri quattro ridacchiarono nervosamente.  
Non appena aprirono la porta un lieve scampanellio invase il negozio.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano migliaia di piccole scatoline, impilate in ordine una sull'altra, che partivano dal pavimento per arrivare al soffitto.  
I cinque maghi rimasero a contemplare in silenzio, finché Natsu non si girò di colpo.  
"Buon pomeriggio." Disse una voce sommessa, che fece saltare per lo spavento tutti tranne il mago del fuoco, che lo aveva sentito arrivare grazie al suo udito sviluppato.  
I maghi si girarono, ritrovandosi di fronte un uomo anziano con occhi grandi e scoloriti.  
"Salve." Risposero insieme i ragazzi.  
"Ah, sì. Sì, sì, sì, ero sicuro che l'avrei conosciuta presto, signor Potter." Disse l'uomo, squadrando Harry. "Ha gli occhi di sua madre. Sembra ieri che è venuta qui a comperare la sua prima bacchetta magica. Lunga dieci pollici e un quarto, sibilante, di salice. Una bella bacchetta per un lavoro d'incanto. Suo padre, invece, preferì una bacchetta di mogano. Undici pollici. Flessibile. Un po' più potente e ottima per la trasfigurazione. Be', ho detto che suo padre l'aveva preferita… ma in realtà, è la bacchetta a scegliere il mago, naturalmente."  
Poi Olivander si girò verso gli altri quattro maghi, guardandoli interessato.  
"Curioso… Davvero curioso…" disse, avvicinandosi a Natsu, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Erza e infine su un mazzo di chiavi che Lucy teneva alla cintura. "Sembra che voi siate in possesso di una magia molto, molto rara…"  
"D-Davvero?" balbettò la bionda, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Olivander si girò verso il custode di Hogwarts.  
"Hagrid, temo che qui ci vorrà un bel po' di tempo. Potresti approfittarne per andare a bere qualcosa al Paiolo Magico. Ti vedo un po' debole."  
"Colpa di quei dannati trabiccoli della Gringott…" bofonchiò, annuendo. "Allora li lascio nelle sue mani. Tornerò a prenderli più tardi."  
Detto ciò, uscì dal negozio, lasciando soli i maghi e il fabbricante di bacchette.  
"Ho immaginato…" cominciò lui. "Che fosse meglio non far sapere a Hagrid che voi avete addosso una magia a noi sconosciuta."  
Sentendo ciò, i cinque ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi.  
"Vendo bacchette da molto, molto tempo. E mai prima d'ora mi era capitato di vedere qualcosa del genere. Questo ragazzo sembra essere avvolto da una magia continua. Lo stesso vale per l'occhio della ragazza dai capelli rossi, mentre l'altra ragazza possiede delle chiavi magiche che io non avevo mai visto."  
Poi si girò verso Gray.  
"In te sento un'altra magia ancora, anche se direi più simile alla nostra. E infine, il signor Potter. Anche la sua magia è diversa da quella che dovrebbe avere, come se l'avesse sviluppata in maniera diversa dal normale."  
Un sorriso apparve sul volto del vecchio signore.  
"Trovare delle bacchette adatte per voi sarà un'impresa, come non mi è mai capitato prima." Disse, per poi prendere un metro e girandosi verso Natsu. "Vieni qui. Come ti chiami?"  
Il Dragon Slayer fece un passo avanti.  
"Natsu Dragonil." Rispose.  
"Bene signor Dragonil. Quale braccio usa per la bacchetta."  
"I-Immagino il destro." Rispose, alzandolo ad un cenno del fabbricante, che cominciò a misurarlo dalla spalla alla punta delle dita, poi dal polso al gomito, dalla spalla a terra, dal ginocchio all'ascella e poi prese anche la circonferenza della testa.  
Mentre faceva tutto ciò, continuò a parlare.  
"Ogni bacchetta costruita da Olivander ha il nucleo fatto di una potente sostanza magica. Usiamo peli di unicorno, penne della coda della fenice e corde del cuore di draghi."  
Sentendo ciò Natsu sussultò.  
"Tranquillo signor Dragonil, non viene fatto del male a nessuna di queste creature. In più, dovete sapere che non esistono due bacchette costruite da Olivander che siano uguali, come non esistono due unicorni, due draghi o due fenici del tutto identici. E naturalmente, non si ottengono mai risultati altrettanto buoni con la bacchetta di un altro mago."  
Poi, con sorpresa di tutti, l'uomo si allontanò, lasciando che il metro continuasse da solo a prendere le misure, mentre il proprietario cominciava a esaminare le scatole delle bacchette.  
Pochi secondi dopo ne prese una, tirando fuori una bacchetta che porse a Natsu.  
"Quercia, nove pollici, peli di unicorno. Flessibile." Disse descrivendone tutte le caratteristiche.  
Natsu la prese in mano, ma la tenne solo per qualche secondo prima che Olivander gliela togliesse di colpo.  
"No, no, non va bene." Disse, prendendole un'altra.  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi dei maghi, fece provare a Natsu decine di bacchette diverse.  
"Proviamo questa. Dodici pollici, noce, corde di cuore di drago. Rigida. Ottima per gli incantesimi." Disse porgendogli l'ennesima bacchetta.  
Questa volta, non appena Natsu la prese in mano, dalla bacchetta uscì una piccola fiammata, che fece fare un passo indietro a Olivander.  
"Che cosa-" fece il rosa, mentre il fabbricante di bacchette sorrideva.  
"Pare che la bacchetta vi abbia trovato, signor Dragonil." Disse. "Anche se non avevo mai visto qualcosa del genere. È come se la bacchetta avesse reagito a qualcosa, scatenando quel fuoco."  
"Beh, già questo mi piace assai!" esclamò Natsu.  
"Allora, adesso direi che tocca a voi." Disse Olivander, guardando Erza.  
"Mi chiamo Erza Scarlet." Si presentò lei.  
L'uomo ripeté lo stesso rituale con lei, Gray e Lucy.  
A Erza consegnò una bacchetta di frassino, dieci pollici, con una piuma di fenice e anch'essa rigida.  
Gray invece si ritrovò con una bacchetta di salice, tredici pollici, peli di unicorno, flessibile.  
Lucy ne ricevette una di betulla, dieci pollici, peli di unicorno e molto flessibile.  
Infine toccò a Harry.  
Con grande sorpresa dei quattro maghi di Fairy Tail, il loro amico fu quello con più difficoltà a trovare la bacchetta.  
Olivander gli fece provare circa la metà di quelle che aveva in negozio.  
Ad un certo punto si fermò di fronte a una delle scatole ancora chiuse.  
"Ora, mi chiedo… sì, perché no… combinazione insolita… agrifoglio e piume di fenice, undici pollici, bella flessibile." Disse consegnandola a Harry.  
Non appena la prese in mano, il mago si sentì pervadere da un calore lungo le dita.  
Istintivamente, abbassò la bacchetta, facendo uscire da essa delle scintille rosse e d'oro.  
"Bravo! Sì, proprio così, molto bene. Bene, bene, bene… che strano… ma che cosa davvero strana…"  
Mentre diceva ciò, cominciò ad avvolgere le bacchette in una carta da pacchi, consegnandole ai nuovi proprietari.  
"Ma che strano… davvero strano." Continuò.  
"Mi scusi… che cosa c'è di strano?" chiese Lucy.  
"Ricordo una per una tutte le bacchette che ho venduto, signorina Heartphilia. Una per una. Si da il caso, che la fenice dalla cui coda proviene la piuma della bacchetta del signor Potter abbia prodotto un'altra piuma, una sola." Dicendo ciò rivolse la sua attenzione a Harry. "È veramente molto strano che lei sia destinato a questa bacchetta, signor Potter, visto che la sua gemella… sì, la sua gemella le ha procurato quella ferita." Concluse, indicandogli la fronte.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, imitato dai suoi amici.  
"Sì, tredici pollici e mezzo. Legno di tasso. Curioso come accadano queste cose. È la bacchetta che sceglie il mago, lo ricordi. Credo che da lei dobbiamo aspettarci grandi cose, signor Potter… Dopotutto, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ha fatto grandi cose… terribili, è vero, ma grandi."  
Harry annuì serio, per poi pagare assieme agli altri le bacchette e uscire dal negozio, dove trovarono Hagrid ad aspettarli.  
"Finalmente." Esclamò questi, sorridendo. "Credevo vi foste messi a provare tutte le bacchette del negozio."  
"C'è mancato molto poco Hagrid." Rispose Natsu.  
"Beh, allora direi che è il momento di un piccolo extra, se lo desiderate." Disse il custode, indicando un negozio di animali. "Dovete sapere che ad ogni studente è concesso di portare con sé un animale. Harry, visto che hai già compiuto gli anni, ti regalerò un gufo. Sono molto utili, portano la posta e tutto il resto."  
"Scusi, temo di non aver capito… i gufi portano la posta?" chiese Lucy.  
"Già. Se volete, potete prenderne uno anche voi. Solo Natsu non può."  
"E perché?"  
"Hai già quel gatto, e non puoi avere più di un animale."  
"Beh, io posso volare di mio, aye…" mormorò Happy da dentro lo zaino, in modo che solo Natsu lo sentisse.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, Harry, Gray, Erza e Lucy uscirono dal negozio ognuno con un gufo al suo fianco.  
Harry aveva preso una civetta bianca, come anche Gray, con la differenza che la sua aveva delle penne con riflessi azzurri.  
Erza invece aveva preso un gufo reale, con striature rosse come i suoi capelli, mentre Lucy si era accontentata di un gufo normale dalle piume marroni.  
"Allora adesso dobbiamo tornare da Silente?" chiese Harry a Hagrid, che però scosse la testa.  
"No, mi spiace. Silente vi ha prenotato due stanze al Paiolo Magico, dove resterete finché non comincerà la scuola, ovvero il primo settembre. Vi farà sapere in seguito come potrete raggiungere la stazione."  
"S-Stazione?" ripeté Natsu. "Vuoi dire che dobbiamo prendere un treno per andare a scuola?!"  
"Già, e il viaggio dura quasi tutto il giorno."  
Sentendo ciò, il Dragon Slayer perse i sensi, facendo scoppiare a ridere i suoi amici.


	3. Il binario nove e tre quarti L'Espresso

Ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo!  
Questa storia mi ispira sempre di più. Spero di non arrenarmi troppo presto come con le altre XD.  
Anche perché tra poco arriveranno colpi di scena innaspettati... che stravolgeranno un po' entrambe le storie XD.  
Ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta e wildarms17 per aver aggiunto la storia tra le seguite!

E detto ciò... buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 03: Il binario nove e tre quarti. L'Espresso per Hogwarts**  
Non appena Hagrid se ne andò, Tom indicò ai cinque maghi le due stanze dove avrebbero soggiornato.  
I ragazzi lo ringraziarono, per poi entrare tutti in una stanza, che Harry insonorizzò immediatamente con la sua magia.  
"Questo mondo è decisamente diverso dal nostro." Disse subito Lucy. "Almeno, ho viaggiato in diverse città di Fiore, ma non avevo mai visto così tanti negozi magici tutti insieme."  
"Se è per questo, è difficile vedere anche così tanti maghi, e menomale che qui agiscono pure di nascosto." Commentò Gray, per poi prendere la sua bacchetta.  
"La loro magia è assai interessante, questo è sicuro. Se riusciamo ad apprenderla, Fairy Tail diventerà ancora più famosa." Rifletté Erza, per poi guardare Harry. "Tutto bene?"  
"Beh, scoprire che qui sono famoso solo perché sono sopravvissuto ad un attacco mortale non rientra proprio nella mia top ten, tuttavia devo ammettere che questa missione si preannuncia piuttosto interessante. E poi, proprio come voi, sembra che potrò aumentare il mio bagaglio di incantesimi."  
"Però… Come faremo a comunicare con la gilda?" domandò Happy. "La fenice è con Silente, e dubito ce la lascerà usare di continuo."  
"Forse… Forse so io come fare!" esclamò Lucy. "È un po' pericoloso, visto che la mia magia potrebbe essere rilevata, però forse sono ancora in tempo prima di essere messa sotto controllo."  
"A cosa stai pensando?" le chiese Natsu.  
Come risposta, la bionda prese una chiave dorata, che mise in una serratura invisibile di fronte a lei.  
"Apriti! Porta della Vergine! Virgo!" urlò, mentre dalla chiave usciva una forte luce, che scomparve in pochi secondi, lasciando il posto a una donna dai capelli rosa, vestita da cameriera.  
"Mi ha chiamato, principessa?" chiese rivolgendosi a Lucy.  
"Sì. Ti sei accorta che non ci troviamo più nel mio mondo, vero?"  
La donna annuì.  
"Voglio sapere se sei in grado di portare dei messaggi e degli oggetti tra questi due mondi. Inoltre, devo chiederti di usare la tua energia magica finché non te lo dirò io."  
"Come desidera. Che messaggio devo riferire e a chi?"  
"Devi dire a Master Makarov che qui le cose stanno andando bene. Inoltre, devo chiederti di portarci cinque occhiali del vento. Non ho avuto il tempo di prenderli, dovresti trovarli tra le mie cose."  
"D'accordo."  
"Ah, è un'altra cosa: non apparire se oltre a noi c'è qualcun altro, chiunque esso sia. Riferisci questo anche agli altri spiriti per piacere."  
Virgo annuì, per poi scomparire nella luce.  
"Perché degli occhiali del vento?" chiese Erza.  
"Beh, data la quantità di libri che abbiamo, ho pensato che con quelli svolgeremo prima i compiti e studieremo più velocemente. Così potremo indagare nel caso dovesse succedere qualcosa."  
"Non male come idea. Oltre al fatto che passeremo per dei piccoli geni." Disse divertito Harry. "E forse anche Natsu potrà sperare in qualche voto decente."  
"Ehi, come osi?! Diventerò più bravo di te in un batter d'occhio!"  
"Questo lo vedremo una volta che saremo tornati a Hogwarts." Fece Gray. "E secondo quanto detto da Hagrid, dovremo aspettare due settimane."  
"Il tempo sufficiente ad apprendere il minimo indispensabile su questo mondo." Disse Erza, annuendo.  
Da quel giorno, i cinque maghi passarono le giornate a documentarsi sugli usi e costumi di quel mondo, grazie ai libri di testo e altri che avevano provveduto ad acquistare successivamente.  
Le due settimane passarono quindi velocemente, e i cinque maghi si ritrovarono con i loro bauli e gufi di fronte a King's Cross.  
"Wow… non ho mai visto una stazione così grande…" mormorò Lucy, mentre dietro di lei Harry e Gray aiutavano un Natsu notevolmente provato dal viaggio in taxi che avevano appena effettuato.  
Erza invece stava cercando di capire con quali banconote pagare, dato che avevano convertito la valuta magica in sterline, moneta che la maga non aveva mai visto prima.  
Fu Harry ad aiutarla, incurante dello sguardo incredulo del tassista e di diversi passanti di fronte ai loro bagagli.  
"Non capisco proprio come fanno i maghi di qui a vivere di nascosto…" mormorò Natsu, riprendendosi lentamente e guardandosi in giro. "Siamo gli unici che viaggiano con gufi chiusi in gabbie."  
"Noi abbiamo seguito alla lettera le istruzioni di Silente. Ora non ci resta che trovare questo binario nove e tre quarti." Fece Harry, spingendo i carelli con i loro bagagli all'interno dell'edificio.  
Proseguirono in silenzio finché non arrivarono alla banchina che divideva i binari nove e dieci.  
"Okay… e ora cosa dobbiamo fare? Sfondare uno dei muri che dividono i binari?" esclamò Natsu.  
"Dubito che sia questo il modo esatto… Di sicuro dev'essere qualcosa di ovvio per i maghi e di impensabile per i babbani… bisogna giusto scoprire che cosa." Replicò Gray, guardandosi attorno.  
"Ehi, e se seguissimo loro?" propose Lucy, indicando una signora grassottella, accompagnata da quattro ragazzi e una bambina tutti dai capelli rosso fiamma.  
Quest'ultimi avevano tutti un carello come il loro, e uno aveva anche una civetta.  
"Direi che abbiamo trovato il modo per scoprire come proseguire." Ridacchiò Harry, prendendo il carrello e seguendo i cinque, imitato dai suoi compagni.  
"Mamma, posso andare anch'io…" sentirono dire dalla bambina non appena furono abbastanza vicini.  
"Tu sei troppo piccola, Ginny. Sta' zitta adesso. Va bene, Percy, vai avanti tu."  
Il ragazzo che sembrava essere il maggiore dei fratelli cominciò ad avviarsi verso uno dei muri che dividevano i binari nove e dieci.  
I cinque maghi di Fairy Tail restarono in silenzio ad osservare, ma per loro sfortuna un gruppo di turisti gli passò davanti, intralciando la visuale.  
Quando l'ultimo zaino si fu tolto di mezzo, il ragazzo era scomparso.  
"Che diamine… si è smaterializzato?" disse Erza, cercando inutilmente di ritrovarlo.  
"Fred, ora tocca a te." Continuò la donna, voltandosi verso un altro dei ragazzi.  
"Ma io non sono Fred, sono George." Rispose il ragazzo, per poi indicare il ragazzo al suo fianco, che era la sua copia perfetta. "Parola mia, donna! E dici di essere nostra madre? Non lo vedi che sono George?" continuò, accennando a un piccolo sorriso.  
"Scusami, George caro." Si scusò la madre, osservando il figlio avvicinarsi alla colonna di mattoni.  
"Te l'ho fatta! Io sono Fred!" esclamò il ragazzo, per poi cominciare a correre contro il muro.  
Harry e gli altri stavolta fecero attenzione, ma con loro sorpresa, il ragazzo scomparve all'improvviso, imitato subito dopo dal gemello.  
"Direi che non ci resta altro da fare che chiedere direttamente come si fa." Borbottò Harry, mentre il gruppo si avvicinava ai tre rimasti.  
"Ci scusi." Disse Lucy, attirando l'attenzione della donna.  
"Salve ragazzi." Rispose lei. "È la prima volta che andate a Hogwarts? Anche Ron è nuovo."  
"Sì." Rispose Erza. "Il fatto è che non sappiamo come raggiungere il binario."  
"Non vi preoccupate." Disse lei sorridendo. "Dovete solo camminare dritto in direzione della barriera tra i binari nove e dieci. Non vi fermate e non abbiate paura di andarci a sbattere contro: questo è molto importante. Se siete nervosi, meglio andare di corsa. E adesso andate, prima di Ron."  
I maghi si voltarono verso Natsu, che fece un sorrisetto.  
"Beh, avevo quasi indovinato, no?" disse lui divertito, congelandosi allo sguardo di Erza e Harry.  
"Allora sarai tu ad avere il privilegio di andare per primo." Fece il moro.  
Il mago del fuoco sospirò, per poi stringere con forza il carello.  
"E va bene… pista!" esclamò, cominciando a correre contro il muro, per poi scomparire nel nulla.  
Uno ad uno, anche gli altri lo imitarono.  
Una volta superata la barriera, si ritrovarono di fronte a un nuovo binario, il cui numero era scritto sopra un arco battuto che si trovava in corrispondenza del varco.  
Sul binario c'era una locomotiva a vapore scarlatta e nera, affiancata da centinaia di ragazzi con i rispettivi genitori.  
"Incredibile…" commentò Gray, cominciando a farsi spazio tra i loro futuri compagni, cercando di raggiungere una delle porte del treno.  
"Nonna, ho perso di nuovo il mio rospo!" sentirono lamentarsi un ragazzo.  
"Oh, Neville!" rispose quella che doveva essere sua nonna.  
Il gruppo proseguì, arrivando quasi alla coda del treno quando finalmente trovarono uno scompartimento vuoto.  
Lucy cercò di sollevare il baule, mentre Natsu metteva senza troppi problemi il suo dentro il treno.  
La bionda cacciò un piccolo urlo di dolore quando il baule le cadde sul piede.  
"Ehi, serve una mano?" fece una voce.  
La ragazza si girò, ritrovandosi di fronte a uno dei gemelli dai capelli rossi.  
"Sì, grazie." Rispose Lucy, sorridendo.  
"Ehi, Fred, vieni, c'è bisogno d'aiuto!" urlò, richiamando il gemello, che si unì a lui e riuscirono così a portare senza troppi problemi il baule dentro il vagone.  
"Vuole una mano anche lei?" chiese George a Erza, che scosse la testa.  
"No grazie, io sono abituata a pesi ben maggiori." Rispose, sollevando con una mano il baule e mettendolo assieme agli altri.  
"Cavoli!" esclamarono sorpresi i due gemelli, per poi vedere Gray e Harry ripetere la stessa azione.  
"Grazie per aver aiutato Lucy." Disse il moro, scostandosi la ciocca di capelli che copriva la cicatrice, che aveva coperto parzialmente un occhio.  
"E quella che cos'è?" chiese uno dei gemelli, indicando la cicatrice.  
"Perbacco…" esclamò l'altro. "Non sarai per caso…?"  
"È proprio lui!" continuò l'altro. "Non è vero?"  
"Uh? Di cosa state parlando?" chiese Natsu.  
"Harry Potter!" risposero insieme i due gemelli.  
"Oh, sì, sì, sono io." Rispose Harry, senza darci troppa importanza.  
Nonostante ciò, i due gemelli rimasero a bocca aperta di fronte alla scoperta.  
Il mago cominciò a sentirsi un po' a disagio, ma per sua fortuna la voce della madre richiamò i due.  
"Fred, George? Siete lì?" chiese.  
"Veniamo, mamma!" risposero i due, guardando un'ultima volta Harry, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Cavoli, se ogni persona che ti riconosce reagisce così, farai un sacco di vittime per mancanza di respirazione." Scherzò Gray.  
"Io cominciò ad esserne infastidito." Replicò lui, entrando assieme agli altri nello scompartimento e chiudendo la porta.  
"Ultimi istanti di pace…" mormorò mogio Natsu, cominciando ad abbassare il vetro dello scompartimento. "Sarà un viaggio infernale!"  
"Beh, pensa che dopo non dovrai più viaggiare per un po' di mesi, aye." Cercò di consolarlo Happy, sempre nascosto nel suo zaino.  
Prima che il mago dai capelli rosa potesse rispondere, il tremo emise un fischio, cominciando a muoversi.  
Le conseguenze per il Dragon Slayer furono immediate, come si poteva comprendere dal suo colorito bluastro e dal fatto che fiondò la testa fuori dal finestrino, in cerca di un minimo di sollievo.  
"Non so se ridere o sentirmi realmente dispiaciuto per lui…" fece Harry, sospirando, mentre vedevano la stazione allontanarsi, mentre il treno acquistava sempre maggiore velocità.  
Non passarono che pochi minuti che sentirono qualcuno bussare alla porta dello scompartimento.  
"Avanti." Fece Erza.  
La porta si aprì, lasciando entrare il ragazzo dai capelli rossi più giovane.  
"Scusate, ma gli altri scompartimenti sono tutti pieni. Posso sedermi qui?" chiese, indicando uno dei posti vuoti.  
I maghi si guardarono, per poi annuire tutti insieme.  
"Grazie." Rispose lui, entrando.  
Non fece in tempo a sedersi che la porta si aprì, rivelando i due gemelli.  
"Senti, noi due andiamo verso la metà del treno… C'è Lee Jordan che ha una tarantola gigante!"  
"Va bene." Rispose il fratello, mentre Lucy sbiancava.  
"T-Tarantola gigante?" ripeté spaventata.  
"Già! Ah, non ci siamo ancora presentati." Fece l'altro gemello. "Fred e George Weasley. E lui è nostro fratello Ron."  
"Piacere. Io sono Lucy Heartphilia."  
"Erza Scarlet."  
"Gray Fullbuster. Mentre il tipo alla finestra si chiama Natsu Dragonil."  
"Sembra che io non abbia bisogno di presentazioni, ma mi sembra giusto farlo lo stesso. Il mio nome è Harry Potter."  
"Che cosa prende al vostro amico?" chiese Fred.  
"Lasciatelo perdere, è un caso perso." Commentò Gray. "Non sopporta alcun mezzo di trasporto, e ogni volta si riduce così."  
"Cavoli, un bel problema…" fece George, non dandoci poi troppa importanza.  
"Beh, allora ci vediamo dopo!" salutarono i due, uscendo dallo scompartimento.  
Ron rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi rivolgere la parola al moro.  
"Sei davvero Harry Potter?"  
Il mago sospirò, per poi annuire.  
"Oh, be', pensavo che fosse uno degli scherzi di Fred e George." Fece il rosso. "E hai veramente… voglio dire…" continuò, indicando la fronte di Harry, che scostò la frangia di capelli per mostrare la cicatrice.  
"Allora è lì che Tu-Sai-Chi…?"  
"Sì, ma se ti chiedi se mi ricordo qualcosa, la risposta è vuoto totale."  
"Ah… e che cos'è quello strano disegno intorno? È sempre opera sua?"  
"Ehi!" esclamò Natsu, riemergendo per qualche secondo dal suo stato. "Non ti azzardare a definire in modo strano il nostro simbolo!"  
Dopo aver detto ciò, rimise la testa all'aria fresca, mentre Ron guardava incuriosito gli altri tre maghi.  
"Simbolo?" chiese infine.  
Tutti annuirono, mostrando il loro logo di Fairy Tail.  
"È il nostro legame." Spiegò Erza, sorridendo.  
"Avevo sentito dire che Harry era andato a vivere con i babbani. Non era vero?"  
"Fino a tre anni fa ho vissuto con i miei zii. Poi involontariamente mi sono smaterializzato all'estero, dove ho incontrato Erza e gli altri, che mi hanno accolto nella loro famiglia." Rispose Harry.  
"Davvero? Ma i vostri cognomi sono tutti diversi-"  
"Non serve avere un legame di sangue per far parte di una famiglia." Replicò Gray, sorridendo triste. "L'importante è quel che si prova."  
"Capisco… quindi praticamente era una specie di orfanotrofio per maghi?"  
"Non proprio… però diciamo che la nostra famiglia riuniva molti maghi."  
"In quanti siete?" chiese curioso Ron.  
"Beh, qualche decina… farti l'elenco completo sarebbe troppo lungo." Disse Harry.  
"Wow… e io che credevo che eravamo già tanti in famiglia…"  
"Beh, hai ben quattro fratelli. Direi che non è poco." Fece Lucy.  
"Cinque fratelli e una sorella. Io sono il sesto della nostra famiglia a frequentare Hogwarts. Potete ben dire che mi tocca essere all'altezza di un sacco di aspettative. Bill e Charlie hanno già finito… Bill era capoclasse e Charlie capitano della squadra di Quidditch. E adesso Percy è prefetto. Fred e George sono un po' dei perdigiorno, ma hanno ottimi voti e tutti li trovano davvero spiritosi. In famiglia ci si aspetta che io sia all'altezza degli altri, ma se poi ci riesco, nessuno la considererà una grande impresa, visto che loro l'hanno già fatto prima di me. E poi, con cinque fratelli, non riesci mai a metterti un vestito nuovo. Io mi vesto con gli abiti smessi di Bill, uso la vecchia bacchetta di Charlie e il vecchio topo di Percy." E dicendo ciò, mise una mano in tasca, tirando fuori un topo grigio e grasso, profondamente addormentato. "Si chiama Crosta e non serve a niente; non si sveglia quasi mai."  
Harry e Erza sgranarono subito gli occhi.  
"C-Che succede?" chiese Ron, sorpreso da quella reazione.  
I due maghi di classe S si guardarono per qualche secondo.  
"Niente." Disse infine Erza. "Ci è solo venuta in mente una cosa… niente di cui devi preoccuparti. Comunque direi che ti stai facendo troppi problemi. Credo che la tua famiglia si aspetti solo che tu sia te stesso. I tuoi fratelli non sono te."  
Ron annuì, non troppo convinto.  
"Allora… avete detto che siete tutti maghi da dove venite voi, giusto?"  
"Già, anche se eravamo un po' isolati dal resto della comunità magica." Mentì Harry. "Finché Silente non è venuto a prenderci, non sapevamo dell'esistenza né di Hogwarts né della mia storia, e tantomeno di Voldermort e-" si interruppe vedendo Ron trattenere il fiato.  
"Che cosa c'è? Stai male?" chiese Lucy.  
"Hai nominato il nome di Tu-Sai-Chi!" esclamò il rosso, guardando sconvolto Harry. "Credevo che proprio tu, tra tutti…"  
"È ridicolo aver paura di un nome." Fece Erza. "Poi per noi che non lo avevamo mai sentito nominare, è un nome come tanti altri. Abbiamo cercato di documentarci un po' in quest'ultimo mese, ma abbiamo ancora molte lacune."  
"Be', potete stare tranquilli. Ci sono molti che vengono da famiglie babbane e che imparano abbastanza in fretta. E poi non mi pare che siate proprio a corto di informazioni."  
Passarono la mattinata a parlare del più e del meno, finché la porta dello scompartimento non si aprì, rivelando una donna sorridente con due fossette sulle guance, che portava un carello pieno di cibarie di ogni tipo.  
"Desiderate qualcosa dal carello?" chiese gentilmente.  
Ron bofonchiò qualcosa su dei panini, mentre gli altri quattro maghi non esitarono a fiondarsi a vedere che cosa c'era.  
Non conoscendo nessuno di quei cibi, decisero di prendere un po' di tutto.  
Quando rientrarono, Ron sgranò gli occhi nel vedere tutta quella roba tra le braccia dei maghi, che l'appoggiarono su uno dei posti vuoti.  
"Prendi pure se vuoi, ma ti consiglio di fare in fretta: se il treno si dovesse fermare, Natsu farebbe piazza pulita." Scherzò Gray.  
"Guarda che ti sento…" tentò di protestare inutilmente il rosa.  
"Davvero posso? Non vorrei sembrare inopportuno…"  
"Figurati! Guarda quanta roba abbiamo preso. Senza Natsu non la finiamo di certo da soli." Disse Harry, per poi prendere una confezione con su scritto Cioccorane. "In cambio, ti chiediamo solo se puoi spiegarci i vari snack. Noi non abbiamo la più pallida idea di cosa siano."  
Il rosso annuì.  
"Quelle che tieni in mano sono delle Cioccorane. In pratica è cioccolato a forma di rana che è stato incantato per comportarsi come una rana, perciò attenti che non vi sfugga. Ad ogni modo, la cosa che interessa di più sono le figurine che trovi dentro. Sono centinaia, e tutti raffiguranti un mago famoso."  
Harry aprì la scatola, prendendo la figurina in questione, per poi sorridere.  
"Chi è?" chiese Erza.  
"Albus Silente, attuale preside di Hogwarts. Considerato da molti il più grande mago dell'era moderna, Silente è noto soprattutto per avere sconfitto nel 1945 il mago del male Grindelwald, per avere scoperto i dodici modi per utilizzare sangue di drago e per i suoi esperimenti di alchimia, insieme al collega Nicolas Flamel. Il professor Silente ama la musica da camera e il bowling." Lesse il moro.  
"Sangue di drago?! È stato lui?!" esclamò Natsu, riprendendosi per qualche secondo.  
"Silente è senza dubbio il più grande mago di sempre." Disse Ron. "Oltre al fatto che era l'unico di cui Voi-Sapete-Chi aveva paura."  
Harry guardò di nuovo la foto del preside, notando che se n'era andato.  
"Non mi abituerò facilmente a queste foto dotate di volontà propria…" borbottò Lucy.  
"Beh, non pretenderete mica che resti lì tutto il tempo, vero?"  
"Noi siamo abituati alle foto dei babbani, e quelle non si muovono minimamente."  
"Davvero? Che strano…" commentò il rosso, per poi indicare un'altra confezione di dolci. "Con quelle dovete fare attenzione. Le gelatine Tuttigusti+1 non hanno questo nome senza motivo… ci sono veramente tutti i gusti: da cioccolato, menta e marmellata d'arancia a spinaci, fegato e trippa. George dice che una volta ne ha trovate alcune alle caccole."  
Ignorando lo sguardo disgustato dei maghi, ne prese una verde, per poi assaggiarne un pezzo.  
"Bleaaah!... Visto? Cavoletti di Bruxelles!"  
Il viaggio proseguì con i ragazzi che assaggiavano le varie gelatine, per poi concentrarsi sugli altri dolci, mentre Natsu continuava a cercare di resistere e di ignorare gli amici che mangiavano senza curarsi di lui.  
Dopo qualche ora qualcuno bussò alla porta dello scompartimento: era il ragazzo che avevano visto quella mattina al binario con la nonna, che in quel momento sembrava in lacrime.  
"Scusate, avete mica visto un rospo?"  
I maghi scossero la testa.  
"L'ho perso! Continua a scappare!"  
"Cinque vagoni prima." Mormorò a fatica Natsu, facendo rientrare la testa dentro lo scompartimento. "Se ti affretti dovresti riuscire a prenderlo."  
Neville spalancò gli occhi, ringraziando velocemente e correndo via.  
Ron lo guardò sorpreso.  
"E tu come lo sai?"  
"Non ha importanza…" bofonchiò il mago del fuoco, tornando a mettere la testa fuori.  
"Ma non gli farà male prendere tutta quell'aria in testa?" chiese il rosso.  
"Tranquillo, ormai è abituato." Rispose Erza.  
"Voi sapete già fare qualche incantesimo?" cambiò argomento Ron.  
"Sì… qualcuno lo sappiamo fare…" mormorò Harry, trattenendo un sorriso, come fecero anche gli altri.  
"Io non ancora… ieri ne ho provato uno, ma non ha funzionato. Volevo far diventare Crosta giallo." Disse, tirando fuori una bacchetta dall'aria malconcia, rosicchiata in alcuni punti e alla cui estremità baluginava qualcosa di bianco.  
"I peli di unicorno stanno per scappare fuori. Fa niente…" fece, per poi alzare la bacchetta, preparandosi a pronunciare l'incantesimo.  
Non fece però in tempo a dire nulla che la porta si aprì, rivelando una ragazzina dai capelli bruni e i denti davanti piuttosto grandi, che aveva già indossato la sua nuova uniforme di Hogwarts.  
"Qualcuno ha visto un rospo? Un ragazzo di nome Neville ha perso il suo." Disse con tono autoritario.  
"Gli abbiamo già detto dove dovrebbe essere." Rispose Erza, per poi notare che la ragazza non la stava ascoltando, intenta a guardare la bacchetta di Ron.  
"State facendo una magia? Vediamo!" fece, sedendosi e guardando un Ron confuso e sorpreso.  
"Ehm… va bene." Disse lui, schiarendosi la gola e mettendo Crosta sulle sue ginocchia, per poi puntarli contro la bacchetta.  
"Per il sole splendente, per i fiori di corallo, stupido topo diventa giallo!" esclamò, agitando la bacchetta, ma senza che succedesse nulla.  
"Sei sicuro che sia un incantesimo, vero?" chiese la ragazza. "Comunque, non funziona molto bene, o sbaglio? Io ho provato a fare alcuni incantesimi semplici semplici e mi sono riusciti tutti. Nella mia famiglia nessuno ha poteri magici; è stata una vera sorpresa quando ho ricevuto la lettera, ma mi ha fatto un tale piacere, naturalmente, voglio dire, è la migliore scuola di magia che esista, ho sentito dire... Ho imparato a memoria tutti i libri di testo, naturalmente, spero proprio che basti... E... a proposito, io mi chiamo Hermione Granger, e voi?" disse, senza quasi riprendere fiato.  
"Erza Scarlet."  
"Lucy Heartphilia."  
"Gray Fullbuster."  
"Natsu Dragonil." Borbottò il mago del fuoco.  
"Ron Weasley." Bofonchiò il rosso.  
"Harry Potter."  
"Davvero?" esclamò Hermione. "So tutto di te, naturalmente… ho comperato alcuni libri facoltativi, come letture preparatorie, e ho visto che sei citato in _Storia moderna della magia_, in _Ascesa e declino delle Arti Oscure_ e anche in _Grandi eventi del Ventesimo secolo_!"  
Gray fischiò.  
"E bravo il nostro Harry." Ridacchiò. "Sei già finito anche nei libri di storia."  
Tuttavia lo sguardo che il moro gli rivolse gli fece congelare il sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Che cos'ha il vostro amico?" chiese Hermione, indicando Natsu.  
"Allergia ai mezzi di trasporto." Rispose Erza. "Ormai ci siamo abituati."  
"Perché non avete provato un incantesimo per aiutarlo?" fece lei, tirando fuori la bacchetta e puntandola contro Natsu, per poi pronunciare l'incantesimo.  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla, poi Natsu cominciò a sbattere gli occhi confuso.  
"Ma cosa-" fece sorpreso, mentre riprendeva colore.  
"È un semplice incantesimo per far passare il malore dovuto ai viaggi. L'ho imparato per sicurezza, nel caso avessimo dovuto prendere qualche altro mezzo oltre il treno." Spiegò la ragazza.  
"Non lo abbiamo letto nei libri di scuola." Fece Harry, leggermente sorpreso.  
"Infatti era su uno dei testi che ho preso in più. Se finiamo nella stessa casa, ve lo presto volentieri, se volete."  
"Sarebbe una cosa molto utile, ti ringraziamo." Rispose Erza.  
"Be', allora vado a vedere se Neville è riuscito a prendere il suo rospo. Ah, vi consiglio di cominciare a indossare l'uniforme, sapete? Credo che tra poco saremo arrivati." Disse Hermione, aprendo la porta, ma venendo fermata da Natsu.  
"Grazie mille!" esclamò questi, inginocchiandosi a terra e chinando la testa, lasciando sorpresi Ron e Hermione.  
"S-Su, non c'è bisogno di comportarsi così. Non ho fatto nulla…" disse la ragazza, in imbarazzo.  
"Hai risolto un problema che mi perseguitava da anni! Non so come ringraziarti." Continuò il mago, facendo sospirare i suoi compagni.  
"Tranquilli, è sempre esagerato quando ringrazia. Ha fatto lo stesso con me quando ci siamo conosciuti." Disse Lucy.  
"Capisco… Bene, allora ci vediamo dopo." Li salutò Hermione, uscendo e richiudendo la porta, mentre Natsu si rialzava.  
"Finalmente posso mangiare anch'io!" esclamò, trattenendosi dal sputare fuori una piccola fiammata e fiondandosi con avidità su ciò che rimaneva delle merendine, cominciando a mandarle giù senza nemmeno guardare che cosa fossero.  
"A-Adesso capisco perché prima parlavate così di lui…" commentò incredulo Ron.  
"Prima dicevi che due dei tuoi fratelli hanno già finito gli studi. Che cosa fanno adesso?" chiese Lucy, cercando di non guardare il compagno abbuffarsi.  
"Charlie è in Romania a studiare i draghi e-" cominciò il rosso, interrompendosi quando sentì Natsu cominciare a tossire.  
"C-Che cos'hai detto?!" esclamò il mago, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
"Sì, so che può sembrare strano, e in effetti è piuttosto pericoloso. Tuttavia mio fratello non ha alcuna paura."  
"E l'altro?" chiese Erza, cercando di cambiare discorso in fretta.  
"Bill è in Africa a lavorare per la Gringott." Rispose Ron. "A proposito, avete sentito che cos'è successo?"  
"Sì, siamo rimasti a Diagon Alley nelle ultime due settimane, era impossibile che non lo venissimo a sapere." Fece Harry. "E dire che sembrava proprio a prova di ladri, e invece lo stesso giorno in cui ci siamo andati noi hanno quasi commesso un furto. È stato per puro caso che quella stanza blindata fosse vuota."  
"Dev'essere stato per forza un mago oscuro. Be', viene naturale pensare a Voi-Sapete-Chi, ma per fortuna non può essere stato lui."  
"Già…" rispose atono il moro.  
"Era proprio così impossibile rubare in quella banca?" chiese Natsu.  
"Direi anche di più. Mai prima d'ora era successo che qualcuno riuscisse a entrare e uscire senza autorizzazione." Fece Ron, per poi notare che il Dragon Slayer aveva preso diversi snack e li stava mettendo nello zaino.  
"Sono squisiti!" esclamò questi, ridendo nervosamente. "Perciò ne metto da parte qualcuno per dopo."  
Gray sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
"Qual è la vostra squadra di Quidditch del cuore?" chiese il rosso.  
"A dir la verità non abbiamo ancora avuto l'occasione di sceglierle una. Nemmeno il Quidditch è arrivato dalle nostre parti."  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò incredulo Ron. "Ma è impossibile, è semplicemente il gioco più famoso del mondo!"  
"Te lo abbiamo detto, noi eravamo un po'… isolati."  
"Aspettate e vedrete, è il più bel gioco del mondo…"  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo, Ron partì in quarta a spiegare le varie regole del Quidditch.  
Stava illustrando gli aspetti più interessanti del gioco quando la porta si aprì di nuovo.  
Questa volta entrò il ragazzo che Harry e gli altri avevano incontrato a Diagon Alley, accompagnato da due ragazzi tarchiati e un'aria piuttosto cattiva.  
Il biondo squadrò i presenti, soffermandosi su Harry.  
"È vero?" chiese infine. "Per tutto il treno vanno dicendo che Harry Potter si trova in questo scompartimento. Sei tu?"  
"Anche se fosse?" chiese il diretto interessato, alzandosi in piedi e restando a fissare serio il ragazzo e quelli che potevano tranquillamente passare come sue guardie del corpo.  
"Oh, questo è Tiger e questo è Goyle." Fece il ragazzo con noncuranza, indicando i due al suo fianco. "E io mi chiamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
Ron diede un colpetto di tosse che avrebbe potuto benissimo dissimulare una risatina, attirando così su di sé lo sguardo di Malfoy.  
"Trovi buffo il mio nome, vero? Non c'è bisogno che chieda a te come ti chiami. Mio padre mi ha detto che tutti i Weasley hanno capelli rossi, lentiggini e più figli di quelli che si possono permettere."  
"Sai…" fece Natsu, chiudendo le mani a pugno e battendoli tra di loro. "È già da quando ti abbiamo incontrato in quel negozio che sento una misteriosa voglia di prenderti a pugni!"  
Draco lo guardò con sufficienza.  
"Un altro mezzosangue immagino. Dovete esserlo tutti tranne Potter per stare in compagna di un Weasley." Disse, per poi tornare a guardare Harry. "Non tarderai a scoprire che alcune famiglie di maghi sono migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate…? In questo posso aiutarti io." Concluse, allungando la mano per stringere quella di Harry.  
Ma la ritrasse subito non appena vide lo sguardo del moro.  
Uno sguardo che fece arretrare anche i suoi compagni.  
"H-Harry, calmati…" fece Gray, guardando leggermente spaventato l'amico. "Noi non ce la siamo di certo presa per quel che ha detto. Sai che ne dicono di tutte e di più contro di noi ogni singolo giorno, eppure non ce n'è mai importato."  
"Questo ragazzo vi ha offeso. Oltre ad aver offeso la nostra intera casa." Replicò Harry, mentre anche Natsu si affiancava a lui, con uno sguardo molto simile.  
"Concordo in pieno! Chiunque prende in giro il nostro legame, non può di certo passarla liscia!" esclamò, mentre la temperatura nello scompartimento cominciava ad aumentare.  
"Che diamine…" fece Malfoy, indietreggiando.  
"Osa ancora insultare uno di noi, e potresti non cavartela a buon mercato." Si aggiunse Erza. "Siamo molto uniti tra di noi, e non siamo disposti a lasciar correre simili atteggiamenti."  
Draco digrignò i denti, per poi girarsi.  
"Io farei attenzione a scegliere i vostri nemici." Disse. "Un giorno potreste pentirvene."  
"Allora aspetteremo quel giorno." Replicò Harry. "Ed elimineremo chiunque oserà andare contro la nostra casa."  
Malfoy non aggiunse nulla, uscendo assieme a Tiger e Goyle.  
"Wow…" fece Ron, guardando ammirato i maghi di fronte a lui, mentre lentamente la temperatura tornava normale. "Non avevo mai visto nessuno riuscire a mettere in fuga in questo modo un Malfoy! Mio padre vi farebbe una statua seduta stante! Mi è addirittura sembrato che lo scompartimento fosse diventato più caldo!"  
"Già… questo perché qualcuno non riesce a controllare a sufficienza la sua magia…" mormorò a bassa voce Erza a Natsu, che ridacchiò.  
"Be', chiunque ci offenda, la deve pagare. È questo uno dei nostri motti!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere altro, la porta si aprì di nuovo, lasciando entrare Hermione.  
"Che cosa diavolo è successo, qui?" esclamò.  
"Una piccola disputa con un moccioso." Disse Gray.  
"Conoscevate già Malfoy?" chiese la ragazza.  
"Abbiamo avuto il dispiacere di incontrarlo a Diagon Alley." Rispose Harry.  
"Ho sentito dire della sua famiglia." Fece Ron. "Sono stati tra i primi a tornare dalla nostra parte dopo che Voi-Sapete-Chi è scomparso. Dissero che erano stati stregati. Papà non ci crede. Dice che al padre di Malfoy non serviva una scusa per passare dalla parte oscura."  
"Ti serve qualcosa?" chiese Erza alla ragazza.  
"Dovete sbrigarvi a vestirvi; vengo dalla cabina della motrice e il macchinista mi ha detto che siamo quasi arrivati. Non avrete mica fatto a botte? Sareste nei guai prima ancora di arrivare!"  
"L'unico che ha rischiato di finire nei guai è stato Malfoy… E per sua fortuna, non abbiamo fatto in tempo a scendere alle mani. Sarebbe stato divertente pestarlo per bene…" fece Natsu.  
"Va bene… Sono venuta qui soltanto perché là fuori c'è gente che si comporta in un modo molto infantile, e corre su e giù per i corridoi." Disse Hermione, uscendo dallo scompartimento.  
"Uff… Quindi dobbiamo proprio indossare quelle tuniche, eh?" fece Gray, guardando il sole cominciare a tramontare, per poi sospirare e cominciare a togliersi la maglietta.  
"Guarda che basta che te la metti sopra i vestiti." Disse Harry. "E cerca di non cadere nel tuo solito problema… Qui probabilmente ti prenderebbero per un pervertito."  
"Quale problema?" chiese Ron curioso.  
"Diciamo che è un postumo della sua infanzia…" commentò Natsu, indossando la tunica nera sopra i suoi abiti, lasciando in vista la sciarpa.  
"Credo che quella te la faranno togliere." Disse il rosso.  
"Se lo possono scordare! È l'unico ricordo che mi rimane di mio padre, non me ne separerò di certo per qualche stupida regola!"  
"Beh, allora forse faranno un'eccezione…" borbottò non troppo sicuro lui, finendo di sistemarsi l'uniforme.  
Una voce risuonò per tutto il treno: "Tra cinque minuti arriveremo a Hogwarts. Siete pregati di lasciare i bagagli e gli animali sul treno; verranno portati negli edifici della scuola separatamente."  
"Cosa?!" fece una voce.  
Ron si guardò intorno, cercando di capire da dove venisse, mentre Harry tirava un piccolo calcio allo zaino di Natsu.  
"Sta tranquillo Happy. Fa finta di niente e soprattutto, resta in silenzio." Gli mormorò, approfittando di un momento in cui Ron si era voltato dall'altra parte.  
"Aye…" rispose lui, sospirando.  
"Che strano… mi era proprio sembrato di sentire un'altra voce…"  
"Forse il viaggio ci ha stancato più del previsto." Cercò di rimediare Lucy, mentre il treno cominciava a rallentare, per poi fermarsi.  
I sei ragazzi uscirono, lasciando Happy da solo.  
Il gatto mise la testa fuori dallo zaino.  
"Cavoli, questo mondo mi piace sempre meno… Qui i gatti sono ridotti alla schiavitù totale!" esclamò, per poi rientrare nello zaino.  
Nel frattempo il gruppo scese, cominciando a guardare nell'oscurità per vedere dove andare.  
"Primo anno!" urlò una voce, che Harry e i suoi amici riconobbero subito, mentre una luce si accendeva sopra di loro.  
"Primo anno da questa parte! Tutto bene voi?" chiese Hagrid, avvicinandosi al gruppo con una lampada in mano, sorridendogli.  
"Ciao!" risposero insieme, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Ron.  
"Coraggio, seguitemi… C'è qualcun altro del primo anno? E ora attenti a dove mettete i piedi. Quelli del primo anno mi seguano!"  
Scivolando e incespicando, seguirono Hagrid giù per quello che sembrava un sentiero ripido e stretto.  
Dopo qualche minuto, il guardiacaccia attirò di nuovo l'attenzione degli studenti su di sé.  
"Fra un attimo: prima vista panoramica di Hogwarts!" annunciò. "Ecco, dopo questa curva!"  
Non appena girarono, ci fu un coro di esclamazioni di sorpresa.  
Lo stretto sentiero si era spalancato all'improvviso sul bordo di un grande lago nero. Appollaiato in cima a un'alta montagna sullo sfondo, con le finestre illuminate che brillavano contro il cielo pieno di stelle, si stagliava un grande castello con molte torri e torrette.  
"Quella è Hogwarts?!" esclamò sorpreso Natsu. "Quando siamo arrivati non credevo fossimo in un posto così grande." Aggiunse, facendo attenzione a farsi sentire solo dai suoi amici, che annuirono, altrettanto sorpresi.  
"Farebbe invidia a qualsiasi nostra costruzione…"  
"È quasi più grande di casa mia…" mormorò Lucy, senza però essere sentita da nessuno.  
"Non più di quattro per battello!" avvertì Hagrid, indicando una flotta di piccole imbarcazioni in acqua, vicino alla riva.  
Harry, Natsu, Gray e Ron salirono insieme, mentre Erza e Lucy si aggregarono a Hermione e Neville.  
"Tutti a bordo?" chiese Hagrid, che era salito su un'imbarcazione personale. "Bene… Si parte!" urlò.  
Le barchette si staccarono dalla riva, scivolando sul lago liscio come vetro.  
"Per fortuna quell'incantesimo mi ha guarito." Fece Natsu, mentre il castello si avvicinava. "Altrimenti non so come avrei fatto a resistere."  
Lentamente si avvicinarono alla rupe su cui era arroccato.  
"Già la testa!" ordinò il custode di Hogwarts, mentre le barchette li trasportavano attraverso una cortina d'edera che nascondeva una grande apertura sul davanti della scogliera stessa.  
Poi attraversarono un lungo tunnel buio, che sembrava portare dritto sotto il castello, e infine, raggiunsero una sorta di porto sotterraneo dove si arrampicarono tra scogli e sassi.  
"Ci siamo quasi." Fece Hagrid, mentre cominciavano a scendere dalle imbarcazioni, per poi arrampicarsi lungo un passaggio nella roccia, preceduti dalla lampada della loro guida, e finalmente emersero sull'erba morbida e umida, proprio all'ombra del castello.  
Salirono la scalinata di pietra e si affollarono davanti all'immenso portone di quercia.  
"Ci siamo tutti?" chiese l'uomo, per poi alzare il pugno gigantesco e bussare tre volte.


	4. Il Cappello Parlante! Lo Smistamento

Ed eccomi qui con il quarto capitolo!  
E finalmente è arrivato il momento dello smistamento dei nostri eroi... e con esso, nuovi misteri ed eventi che si profilano all'orizzonte, che presto (o tardi XD) coivolgeranno i maghi di Fairy Tail... e che sono spoilerosi per chi legge l'edizione italiana del manga XD.  
Ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da Beta-Reader, e passo subito a rispondere alle recensioni!

E ora... buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 04: Il Cappello Parlante! Lo Smistamento**  
La porta si aprì all'istante, rivelando così la professoressa McGranitt.  
"Ecco qui gli allievi del primo anno, professoressa McGranitt." Disse Hagrid.  
"Grazie, Hagrid. Da qui in avanti li accompagno io."  
Spalancò la porta, mostrando così a tutti la sala d'ingresso, così grande che una casa ci sarebbe stata dentro perfettamente.  
Le pareti di pietra erano illuminate da torce fiammeggianti, il soffitto era talmente alto che si scorgeva a malapena, e di fronte a loro una sontuosa scalinata in marmo conduceva ai piani superiori.  
I ragazzi seguirono la professoressa calpestando il pavimento tutto lastre.  
Harry e gli altri udirono il brusio di centinaia di voci provenire da una porta a destra, dove doveva trovarsi il resto della scolaresca, ma la McGranitt li condusse in una saletta vuota, oltre la sala d'ingresso.  
Gli studenti si assieparono dentro, molto più pigiati di quanto normalmente avrebbero fatto, guardandosi intorno tutti confusi.  
"Benvenuti a Hogwarts." Disse la professoressa. "Il banchetto per l'inizio dell'anno scolastico avrà luogo tra breve, ma prima di prendere posto nella Sala Grande, verrete smistati nelle vostre Case. Lo Smistamento è una cerimonia molto importante, perché per tutto il tempo che passerete qui a Hogwarts, la vostra Casa sarà un po' come la vostra famiglia."  
"Quindi non sarà troppo diverso a come siamo abituati." Mormorò Gray a Erza, che annuì silenziosamente.  
"Frequenterete le lezioni con i vostri compagni di Casa, dormirete nei dormitori della vostra Casa e passerete il tempo libero nella sala di ritrovo della vostra Casa.  
Le quattro case si chiamano Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. Ciascuna ha la sua nobile storia e ciascuna ha sfornato maghi e streghe di prim'ordine. Per il tempo che resterete a Hogwarts, i trionfi che otterrete faranno vincere punti alla vostra Casa, mentre ogni violazione delle regole gliene farà perdere. Alla fine dell'anno, la Casa che avrà totalizzato più punti verrà premiata con una coppa, il che costituisce un grande onore. Spero che ognuno di voi darà lustro alla Casa cui verrà destinato."  
"In pratica è una specie di torneo, dove i punti si guadagnano studiando e che si possono anche perdere." Riassunse a bassa voce Harry.  
"La Cerimonia dello Smistamento inizierà tra pochi minuti, davanti a tutti gli altri studenti. Nell'attesa, vi suggerisco di farvi belli più che potete. Tornerò non appena saremo pronti per la cerimonia. Vi prego di attendere in silenzio." Concluse, uscendo dalla stanza.  
"Di preciso, in che modo ci smistano per Casa?" chiese Lucy a Ron.  
"Una specie di prova, credo. Fred ha detto che fa un sacco male, ma penso che stesse scherzando."  
Sentendo ciò, la bionda si sedette a terra.  
"Perché a me?" mormorò depressa, mentre a pochi passi Natsu sorrideva, battendo tra di loro i suoi pugni.  
"Speriamo sia una lotta! Sono tutto infuocato!" esclamò.  
"È un caso perso." Commentò Gray, mentre Erza si avvicinava a Harry.  
"Tu che dici?" chiese al moro, che si portò una mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
"Dubito sia una prova che richiede abilità magiche, dato che la maggior parte dei nuovi arrivati non sa nemmeno usare la bacchetta." Disse, osservando Hermione che stava ripetendo a memoria decine di incantesimi. "E di sicuro non è una prova dolorosa, altrimenti gli altri studenti sul treno non sarebbero stati così tranquilli, a meno che non fossero tutti dei sadici completi."  
"Dici sul serio?" chiese Lucy, rialzandosi.  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse rispondergli, Lucy spalancò gli occhi, alzando una mano tremante e cominciando a balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
"Che succede?" le chiese Natsu.  
"F-F-F-Fant… FANTASMI!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
Nella Sala Grande, decine di studenti e la maggior parte dei professori si girarono verso la porta dove si trovavano i nuovi alunni.  
Nello stesso momento, Erza stava cercando di far riprendere i sensi alla compagna, che dopo aver cacciato quell'urlo si era accasciata a terra.  
"Quando si sveglia fategli i miei complimenti." Disse un fantasma in calzamaglia e gorgiera. "Erano secoli che non sentivamo un urlo del genere."  
"Non so come potrebbe reagire a questa notizia, ma glielo riferirò." Disse Erza, usando tutto il suo autocontrollo per non dare alcun segno di sorpresa.  
Cosa che invece Natsu e Gray, come molti altri studenti, non riuscirono a fare, guardando con la bocca spalancata le decine di fantasmi che stavano attraversando la sala.  
"Fantasmi?!" fece sorpreso Natsu, guardando Harry. "Com'è possibile?!"  
"A quanto pare, qui l'idea di morte è abbastanza relativa." Rispose l'amico, per poi notare che la McGranitt stava rientrando nella sala.  
"Ora sgombrate." Disse ai fantasmi, che si allontanarono silenziosamente, raggiungendo la Sala Grande passando attraverso i muri.  
Lucy nel frattempo riuscì a risvegliarsi, sebbene continuasse a tremare, cosa che non sfuggì alla professoressa, che tuttavia non disse nulla in proposito.  
"Sta per cominciare la Cerimonia dello Smistamento." Annunciò. "Mettetevi in fila e seguitemi."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail, più Ron e Hermione la seguirono insieme, uscendo dalla stanza e attraversando di nuovo la sala d'ingresso, per poi oltrepassare un paio di doppie porte ed entrando così nella Sala Grande.  
Non appena furono dentro spalancarono gli occhi meravigliati.  
La sala era illuminata da migliaia e migliaia di candele sospese a mezz'aria sopra quattro lunghi tavoli, intorno ai quali erano seduti gli altri studenti. I tavoli erano apparecchiati con piatti e calici d'oro scintillanti. In fondo alla sala c'era un altro tavolo lungo, intorno al quale erano seduti gli insegnanti.  
Fu lì che la professoressa McGranitt accompagnò gli allievi del primo anno, cosicché sempre tutti in fila, si fermarono davanti agli altri studenti, dando le spalle agli insegnanti.  
Alla luce tremula delle candele, le centinaia di facce che li guardavano sembravano tante pallide lanterne. Qua e là, tra gli studenti, i fantasmi punteggiavano la sala come velate luci argentee.  
Il gruppo di maghi spostò poi lo sguardo verso l'alto, vedendo così un soffitto di velluto nero trapunto di stelle.  
"È per magia che somiglia al cielo di fuori! L'ho letto in _Storia di Hogwarts_." Sussurrò Hermione.  
"Sembra proprio che non ci sia nessun tetto." Mormorò Lucy, per poi spostare lo sguardo, insieme a tutti gli altri, vedendo la McGranitt collocare uno sgabello a quattro gambe di fronte ai nuovi studenti.  
Subito dopo, sopra lo sgabello mise un cappello a punta, da mago. Era un vecchio cappello tutto rattoppato, consunto e pieno di macchie.  
"Sembra ben più antico del vecchio." Ridacchiò a bassa voce Natsu, zittendosi quando vide tutti quanti fissare il cappello.  
Per qualche secondo il silenzio regnò sovrano.  
Poi il cappello si contrasse.  
Uno strappo vicino al bordo si spalancò come una bocca, e lui cominciò a cantare:

_Forse pensate che non son bello,  
ma non giudicate da quel che vedete  
io ve lo giuro che mi scappello  
se uno più bello ne troverete.  
Potete tenervi le vostre bombette  
i vostri cilindri lucidi e alteri,  
son io quello che al posto vi mette  
e al mio confronto gli altri son zeri.  
Non c'è pensiero che nascondiate  
che il mio potere non sappia vedere,  
quindi indossatemi ed ascoltate  
qual è la casa in cui rimanere.  
È forse Grifondoro la vostra via,  
culla dei coraggiosi di cuore:  
audacia, fegato, cavalleria  
fan di quel luogo uno splendore.  
O forse è a Tassorosso la vostra vita,  
dove chi alberga è giusto e leale:  
qui la pazienza regna infinita  
e il duro lavoro non è innaturale.  
Oppure Corvonero, il vecchio e il saggio,  
se siete svegli e pronti di mente,  
ragione e sapienza qui trovan linguaggio  
che si confà a simile gente.  
O forse a Serpeverde, ragazzi miei,  
voi troverete gli amici migliori  
quei tipi astuti e affatto babbei  
che qui raggiungono fini ed onori!  
Venite dunque senza paure  
E mettetemi in capo all'istante  
Con me sarete in mani sicure  
Perché io sono un Cappello Parlante!"_

Non appena ebbe terminato la sua filastrocca, tutta la sala scoppiò in un applauso fragoroso.  
Il cappello fece un inchino a ciascuno dei quattro tavoli e poi tornò immobile.  
"Ci leggerà nella mente?" fece sorpreso Gray, per poi rivolgersi a Erza. "Che cosa facciamo?"  
"Non dobbiamo preoccuparci. Silente deve aver pensato anche a questo." Rispose lei a bassa voce.  
"Allora dobbiamo semplicemente provare il cappello!" mormorò Ron. "Giuro che Fred lo ammazzo: non ha fatto altro che parlare di una gara di lotta libera!"  
Harry continuò a fissare serio il cappello, chiedendosi come avrebbe deciso dove smistarli.  
La professoressa McGranitt a quel punto si fece avanti tenendo in mano un lungo rotolo di pergamena.  
"Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati." Spiegò. "Abbot Hannah!" chiamò subito dopo.  
Una ragazzina dalla faccia rosea e con due codini biondi venne fuori dalla fila inciampando, indossò il cappello che le ricadde sopra gli occhi e si sedette.  
Un attimo di pausa...  
"TASSOROSSO!" gridò il cappello.  
Il tavolo dei Tassorosso, a destra, si rallegrò e batté le mani quando Hannah andò a prendervi posto.  
"Hossas Susan!"  
"TASSOROSSO!" gridò ancora il cappello, e Susan si affrettò ad andare a sedersi accanto a Hannah.  
"Boot Terry!"  
"CORVONERO!"  
Questa volta, a battere le mani fu il secondo tavolo da sinistra; molti allievi della Casa di Corvonero si alzarono per stringere la mano a Terry, quando egli ebbe preso posto tra loro.  
Poi toccò a Brown Lavanda, che divenne la prima Grifondoro, facendo esultare il tavolo all'estrema sinistra.  
"Dragonil Natsu!" chiamo la McGranitt.  
Il mago del fuoco deglutì silenziosamente, per poi dirigersi verso lo sgabello.  
Ignorò alcuni commenti degli altri studenti sulla sua sciarpa e afferrò il cappello, mettendoselo subito sulla testa.  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla, poi la voce del cappello risuonò nella sua testa.  
"Oh… Questo è interessante… Molto interessante!" esclamò la voce. "E così, vieni da un altro mondo, dove tu e i tuoi amici vi riunite in gilde di maghi. Devo ammettere che è un sistema interessante, anche se io ormai sono mille anni che smisto maghi di questo mondo. Vedo che sei qui con alcuni tuoi compagni per aiutare un vostro amico nella sua missione. Nobile intento. Vedo anche parecchio coraggio e… sei stato cresciuto da un drago! Un drago ben diverso da quelli che vivono qui."  
"Igneel è unico! Non sarei quello che sono se non fosse per lui!" rispose mentalmente Natsu.  
"Vedo, vedo… Be', stando così le cose, c'è una sola casa adatta a te, Salamander. Ed è…"  
"GRIFONDORO!" urlò il cappello a voce alta, facendo esultare nuovamente il tavolo della Casa.  
Natsu sorrise, togliendosi il capello e rimettendolo sopra lo sgabello, per poi correre verso il tavolo, dove fu accolto dai due gemelli Weasley.  
La professoressa nominò ancora qualche studente, per poi passare a "Fullbuster Gray!".  
Il mago del ghiaccio si avviò verso lo sgabello, mettendosi subito il cappello.  
"Oh, un altro ragazzo dell'altro mondo." Gli fece il cappello nella mente. "Tranquillo, non rivelerò a nessuno quest'informazione. Vediamo un po'… vedo un'infanzia difficile… Un demone che ti ha privato della tua famiglia. La tua vera famiglia. Vedo anche la sete di vendetta che ti ha mosso ad attaccare il demone, causando il tuo senso di colpa per il sacrificio della tua maestra. Proprio come il tuo amico, vedo anche un grande coraggio e la forza di volontà per aiutare i tuoi amici. E anche un continuo imbarazzo per il tuo problema, per il quale ti consiglio di cercare una soluzione prima di ritrovarti con l'intera scuola che ride di te. Beh, direi che la Casa migliore per te è…"  
"GRIFONDORO!" urlò, per poi essere tolto da Gray, che sospirò sollevato, raggiungendo Natsu e i suoi nuovi compagni.  
Dopo il mago del ghiaccio toccò a "Granger Hermione!" chiamò la professoressa.  
Hermione arrivò quasi di corsa allo sgabello e si pigiò il cappello in testa con gesto impaziente.  
"GRIFONDORO!" gridò pochi secondi dopo il capello.  
La seguì Neville, il quale, lungo il percorso verso lo sgabello, cadde. Con lui il cappello impiegò molto tempo per decidere.  
Quando finalmente gridò "GRIFONDORO!", Neville corse via senza neanche toglierselo dalla testa, e tra scrosci di risa dovette correre a consegnarlo a "Heartphilia Lucy!".  
La maga deglutì, prendendo il cappello e dirigendosi lentamente verso lo sgabello, dove si sedette dopo esserselo messo in testa.  
"Oh, tu sei la terza." Gli sussurrò il cappello. "Interessante. Così la tua magia consiste nell'evocare delle creature da un'altra dimensione. Di certo è un potere che farebbe gola a molte persone… Vedo anche il tuo segreto, e la tua paura che questo un giorno possa mettere nei guai i tuoi nuovi amici. Non sei molto coraggiosa, tuttavia quando la situazione lo richiede, non ti tiri indietro. Sei difficile… Però immagino di dover facilitare la vostra missione per quanto possibile, vero? Inoltre, sebbene leggi molto e stai cercando di diventare una scrittrice, vedo anche il tuo desiderio di avventura. Direi che la tua Casa sarà…"  
"GRIFONDORO!" urlò ancora il cappello.  
Lucy si tolse il cappello, sorridendo, per poi correre a riunirsi con Natsu e Gray, battendo ad entrambi un cinque.  
"Quest'anno abbiamo un bel po' di new entry!" esclamò Fred, facendo poi i complimenti alla bionda.  
La McGranitt chiamò ancora un po' di nomi, finché non arrivò a Malfoy, al quale bastò sfiorare la testa con il cappello per finire a "SERPEVERDE!"  
L'elenco continuò, finché non arrivò il nome che in molti aspettavano di sentire.  
"Potter Harry!" chiamò la professoressa.  
A quel nome, l'intera Sala Grande si zittì.  
"_Potter_, ha detto?" mormorò qualcuno.  
"Ma proprio _quell'_Harry Potter?"  
Harry li ignorò, avviandosi verso il cappello e prendendolo.  
L'ultima cosa che vide prima che gli occhi venissero nascosti dalla banda di stoffa grigia e consunta, fu l'intero corpo studentesco che lo guardava curioso.  
"Interessante… Così, finalmente, ecco il famoso Harry Potter. I tuoi amici contano molto per te, come tu per loro. E vedo che hai già sviluppato la tua magia, anche se in un modo alternativo… Modo per il quale i quattro fondatori farebbero a botte per averti. Coraggio, astuzia, calma, forza, pazienza… e anche un po' di sadismo?" fece quasi sorpresa la voce. "Quelle tue missioni ti hanno proprio cambiato… Il bambino che eri prima di arrivare a Fairy Tail e ciò che sei adesso sono totalmente diversi. Tanto che hai accettato senza troppi problemi il soprannome Majutsu. Allora… dove ti metto?"  
"Insieme agli altri, per piacere." Disse Harry.  
"Insieme agli altri a Grifondoro, eh? Però tu andresti bene anche a Serpeverde. Anche se devo ammettere che per come sei cresciuto negli ultimi tre anni, non sarebbe una scelta felice… Be', allora direi proprio…"  
"GRIFONDORO!" urlò alla fine.  
Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, togliendosi il cappello e dirigendosi verso il tavolo.  
"Grande Harry!" esclamò Natsu, alzando un pugno verso l'alto.  
I gemelli Weasley invece continuavano a urlare "Potter è dei nostri! Potter è dei nostri!"  
Harry si sedette in mezzo a Natsu e Lucy, per poi voltare lo sguardo agli ultimi allievi rimasti.  
"Speriamo che anche Erza e Ron finiscano qui." Disse Gray.  
I maghi non dovettero aspettare troppo prima che la McGranitt chiamasse  
"Scarlet Erza!"  
La maga dai capelli rossi andò seria verso lo sgabello, mettendosi così in testa il cappello.  
"Ah, ed ecco l'ultima maga di Fairy Tail!" esclamò la voce. "Devo dire che la vostra gilda ha molti ragazzi dal passato burrascoso. Persino per me, che sono un cappello parlante, viene difficile credere a quel che ti hanno fatto in quella torre… Non ci sono parole per definire la tua sofferenza, anche perché non puoi parlarne con nessuno, nemmeno con i tuoi amici… Amici che solo tu, assieme a Harry, riesci a tenere sotto controllo grazie alla tua forza… Non è vero, Titania? Be', direi che non c'è molta scelta…"  
"GRIFONDORO!" urlò alla Sala Grande.  
Erza si tolse il cappello, raggiungendo i suoi compagni di gilda.  
"Fantastico, siamo ancora tutti insieme! Avevo paura che ci dividessero!" esclamò Lucy, mentre la rossa si sedeva di fronte a lei.  
"Siamo sempre stati uniti. Non basta di certo un vecchio cappello per separarci!" fece Natsu, beccandosi un pugno in testa da parte della rossa, che stupì molti dei presenti.  
"E questo per che cos'era?! Non ho fatto nulla di male stavolta!" si lamentò il Dragon Slayer.  
"Diciamo che mi sono trattenuta troppo dal riprenderti per le tue idiozie. Questo è un colpo riassuntivo."  
Pochi minuti dopo toccò a Ron, che dovette tenere il cappello solo pochi secondi prima di venire assegnato a "GRIFONDORO!"  
Il ragazzo corse al tavolo, dove batté le mani a tutti i membri di Fairy Tail.  
"Ben fatto Ron, Ottimo!" si complimentò con lui il fratello maggiore dei Weasley, Percy.  
L'ultimo nome fu "Zabini Blaise", che finì a Serpeverde.  
La McGranitt arrotolò la pergamena e portò via il Cappello Parlante.  
Natsu osservò il piatto d'oro di fronte a lui, portandosi una mano sullo stomaco quando questi cominciò a lamentarsi per la fame.  
Poi tutti si girarono verso Albus Silente, che si era alzato in piedi.  
Sorrideva agli studenti con uno sguardo radioso, le braccia aperte, come se niente potesse fargli più piacere del vederli tutti riuniti.  
"Benvenuti!" disse. "Benvenuti al nuovo anno scolastico di Hogwarts! Prima di dare inizio al nostro banchetto, vorrei dire qualche parola. E cioè: Pigna, manicotto, tigre! Grazie!" e tornò a sedersi.  
Tutti batterono le mani e gridarono entusiasti.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non sapevano se ridere o no.  
"Ma è un po' fuori di testa o sbaglio?" sbottò Gray.  
"Fuori di testa?" ripeté Percy, che lo aveva sentito. "È un genio! Il miglior mago del mondo! Ma è un po' matto, sì. Patate?" chiese infine.  
Gray sbatte gli occhi, per poi voltarsi verso i piatti, spalancando occhi e bocca.  
Di fronte a loro, i piatti si erano riempiti dal nulla di cibi di ogni tipo.  
Inutile dire che Natsu si fiondò sul cibo quasi lanciandovisi sopra, prendendone il più possibile.  
"Fame, eh?" chiese George, osservandolo leggermente sorpreso.  
"Beh, non c'è il mio cibo preferito, ma tutto questo è squisito!" esclamò il mago del fuoco, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone.  
"E quale sarebbe il tuo cibo preferito?" fece Ron.  
"Ma ovvio, il f-" ma Natsu s'interruppe quando Harry gli pestò con forza il piede.  
"È un piatto delle nostre parti." Spiegò il moro. "Per questo non c'è qui."  
Hermione lo guardò leggermente sospettosa, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio.  
"Ha l'aria di essere molto buono." Disse una voce dietro Lucy, che quasi soffocò quando vide il fantasma con la gorgiera sopra di lei.  
"Tu non puoi mangiare?" chiese Natsu.  
"Sono circa quattrocento anni che non mangio." Rispose il fantasma. "Naturalmente, non ne ho bisogno, ma uno finisce col sentirne la mancanza. Forse non mi sono presentato. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington al vostro servizio. Il fantasma ufficiale di Grifondoro."  
"Io lo so chi sei!" esclamò Ron. "I miei fratelli mi hanno parlato di te… Tu sei Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa!"  
"Preferirei che mi chiamassi Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…" cominciò a dire quasi tutto impettito il fantasma, ma Erza lo interruppe.  
"Quasi senza testa? Come sarebbe a dire?"  
Il fantasma sembrò estremamente stizzito, come se la conversazione non stesse prendendo la piega da lui desiderata.  
"Così." Disse irritato, per poi afferrarsi l'orecchio destro e tirarlo.  
Tutta la testa si staccò dal collo e gli ricadde sulla spalla come se fosse incernierata, perché attaccata solo da un lato.  
Gli occhi di Lucy si spalancarono, per poi chiudersi, lasciandola cadere sul tavolo priva di sensi.  
"Beh, almeno stavolta non ha urlato…" commentò Harry, guardandola.  
"Volete dire che era suo l'urlo che si è sentito prima?" chiese Percy incredulo, per poi puntare la sua bacchetta verso la bionda.  
"Innerva." Disse.  
Lucy riaprì gli occhi, mentre Nick si rimetteva a posto la testa.  
"Io ci resterò secca in questo posto, lo sento…" mormorò, facendo ridere i presenti.  
"Allora... nuovi Grifondoro! Spero che ci aiuterete a vincere il campionato di quest'anno. Non è mai successo che Grifondoro non vincesse per tanto tempo: Serpeverde ha vinto la coppa per sei anni di fila! Il Barone Sanguinario sta diventando a dir poco insopportabile... ehm... sarebbe il fantasma di Serpeverde." Fece il fantasma.  
Harry gettò un'occhiata al tavolo dei Serpeverde e vide, lì seduto vicino a Malfoy, un orribile fantasma dallo sguardo fisso e vuoto, il volto macilento e gli abiti tutti imbrattati di sangue argentato.  
"Noto con enorme piacere che Malfoy non è proprio al settimo cielo per i posti." Sghignazzò Natsu.  
"Ma come ha fatto a coprirsi di sangue? Insomma… è un fantasma!" esclamò Gray, mentre Erza cercava di impedire a Lucy di svenire per la terza volta.  
"Non gliel'ho mai chiesto." disse con delicatezza Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa.  
Quando tutti si furono rimpinzati a più non posso, gli avanzi del cibo scomparvero dai piatti lasciandoli puliti e splendenti come prima.  
Un attimo dopo apparvero i dolci. Montagne di gelato di tutti i gusti immaginabili, torte alle mele, pasticcini al miele, bignè al cioccolato e ciambelle alla marmellata, zuppa inglese, fragole, gelatina, dolci di riso e molti altri che i maghi di Fairy Tail non avevano mai visto prima.  
"Questa è musica per il mio stomaco!" esclamò Natsu.  
Mentre lui e gli altri erano impegnati ad assaggiare i vari dessert, i loro nuovi compagni cominciarono a parlare delle loro famiglie.  
"Io sono un... mezzosangue." raccontò Seamus Finnigan. "Papà è un babbano. Mamma non gli ha detto di essere una strega fino a dopo sposati. È stato un bel colpo per lui!" disse, facendo ridere tutti.  
"E voi?" chiese Hermione, rivolgendosi a Natsu e gli altri. "Mi sembrate piuttosto amici di Harry, sbaglio? In più non mi sembrate per nulla inglesi."  
"In effetti veniamo dall'estero." Rispose Erza. "Non vi diremo da dove, dato che il nostro genitore adottivo ce l'ha vietato. Siamo venuti qui dopo aver appreso che esisteva una scuola per maghi."  
"Volete dire che non avevate mai sentito parlare di Hogwarts prima di ricevere le lettere? Anche se mi sembra strano che le abbiate ricevute anche se vi trovavate fuori dall'Inghilterra…" fece sorpreso Percy.  
"A dir la verità l'unico che ha ricevuto la lettera è stato Harry." Disse Natsu. "Noi ci siamo semplicemente aggregati a lui."  
"Come avete fatto?"  
"È venuto Silente stesso a prenderci. Ci ha aggiunti lui all'elenco."  
"E come mai Harry era con voi?" domandò Neville. "Almeno, mia nonna mi aveva detto che era stato mandato da dei suoi parenti babbani."  
"Sono scappato da loro tre anni fa." Rispose il moro. "Involontariamente mi sono smaterializzato a casa di Natsu, Erza e Gray. Loro mi hanno accettato subito nella loro famiglia, e da allora ho vissuto con loro."  
"Immagino allora che quel simbolo che hai intorno alla cicatrice sia il simbolo della loro famiglia, vero?" chiese Hermione, per poi indicare il dorso della mano di Lucy. "Visto che anche lei ha lo stesso identico disegno."  
"È una nostra tradizione." Rispose Erza. "Potrà sembrarvi un po' macabro, ma tutti i componenti della nostra famiglia si fanno marchiare quel simbolo. Tranquilli, è una cosa totalmente indolore. Rappresenta il nostro legame."  
"Wow… Che incantesimo avete usato?" domandarono insieme Fred e George, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dal fratello maggiore.  
"Guai a voi se dovessi venire a sapere che cominciate a marchiare gli altri studenti!" tuonò minaccioso.  
"Sempre a pensare male, eh?" disse uno dei due gemelli, fintamente offeso, per poi tornare a parlare con Erza. "E non è possibile cancellarlo?"  
"Si cancella solo quando chi l'ha impresso smetterà totalmente di avere qualche legame con la nostra famiglia. Finora non mi pare sia mai successo."  
"Ma in quanti siete?" chiese Neville. "Da come parlate, sembra che siate in parecchi."  
"Se dobbiamo considerare chi se n'è andato per viaggiare per conto suo, credo che raggiungeremmo tranquillamente il numero degli studenti di questo tavolo." Rispose Erza, dopo aver riflettuto qualche secondo. "Sono diverse generazioni che esiste la nostra famiglia."  
"Com'è chiamata questa famiglia?" domandò Hermione, sempre più curiosa.  
"Spiacente, ma anche questa è un'informazione riservata." Replicò Gray.  
"Non sarete mica alleati con dei maghi oscuri, vero?" chiese un altro ragazzo, seduto qualche posto più in là.  
"No, no, anzi, prima di scoprire di questo posto, non credevamo neppure esistessero dei maghi realmente malvagi. Almeno, al giorno d'oggi." Rispose Harry, guardando silenziosamente Erza.  
"Vuoi dire che tu non sapevi di Voi-Sapete-Chi, finché non hai ricevuto la lettera?" chiese sorpreso Neville.  
"I miei parenti babbani non mi hanno mai parlato della magia. A ripensarci bene oggi, probabilmente sapevano dei miei genitori, ma non sopportavano l'idea di questa nostra capacità. E Natsu e gli altri non l'avevano mai sentito nominare prima. È stato Silente a spiegarci tutta la storia." Continuò il moro, voltando la testa verso il tavolo degli insegnanti, mentre Neville raccontava come aveva scoperto di avere anche lui poteri magici.  
Hagrid era tutto intento a bere dal suo calice.  
La professoressa McGranitt conversava con il professor Silente, mentre il professor Raptor, con il suo assurdo turbante, parlava con un altro insegnante dai capelli neri e untuosi, il naso adunco e la pelle giallastra.  
Non appena questi guardò dritto negli occhi di Harry, successe qualcosa di strano.  
Il simbolo di Fairy Tail s'illuminò leggermente, in contemporanea a quello dei suoi compagni, che nonostante la divisa si riusciva a distinguere la luce.  
"Ma cosa…?" fece Natsu, guardandosi la spalla, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei ragazzi più vicini.  
Il fenomeno durò pochi secondi, per poi far tornare normali i tatuaggi.  
"E questo che cos'era?" chiese Ron, con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.  
"Ecco… Non saprei, non era mai successo prima." Rispose sincera Erza. "E nessuno dei racconti dei nostri compagni aveva mai descritto un simile fenomeno."  
"Forse è una novità del vecchio…" mormorò non troppo convinto Gray.  
Harry tornò a guardare il professore.  
"Chi è l'insegnante con cui sta parlando Raptor?" chiese a Percy, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
"Oh, conosci già il professor Raptor? Non c'è da stupirsi che sia così nervoso. Quello è il professor Piton. Insegna Pozioni, ma non gli piace; tutti sanno che fa la corte alla materia di Raptor. Piton sa un sacco di cose sulle Arti Oscure."  
"Che succede Harry?" chiese a bassa voce Natsu.  
"Mi stava guardando quando il marchio di Fairy Tail si è illuminato." Rispose facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
Finalmente scomparvero anche i dolci e il professor Silente si alzò di nuovo in piedi.  
Nella sala cadde il silenzio.  
"Ehm... solo poche parole ancora, adesso che siamo tutti sazi di cibo e di bevande. Ho da darvi alcuni annunci di inizio anno." Cominciò. "Gli studenti del primo anno devono ricordare che l'accesso alla foresta qui intorno è proibito a tutti gli alunni. E alcuni degli studenti più anziani farebbero bene a ricordarlo anche loro." E gli occhi scintillanti di Silente scoccarono un'occhiata in direzione dei gemelli Weasley.  
"Inoltre, il signor Gazza, il guardiano, mi ha chiesto di ricordare a voi tutti che è vietato fare gare di magia tra classi nei corridoi.  
"Le prove di Quidditch si terranno durante la seconda settimana dell'anno scolastico. Chiunque sia interessato a giocare per la squadra della sua Casa è pregato di contattare Madama Bumb."  
"Troppe regole…" borbottò Natsu.  
"E infine, devo avvertirvi che da quest'anno è vietato l'accesso al corridoio del terzo piano a destra, a meno che non desideriate fare una fine molto dolorosa."  
Harry e Natsu risero, ma furono due dei pochi a farlo.  
"Non dirà mica sul serio?" chiese Lucy a Percy.  
"Forse." rispose Percy aggrottando la fronte in direzione di Silente. "È strano, perché in genere lui dice sempre la ragione per cui non abbiamo il permesso di andare da qualche parte... la foresta è piena di bestie pericolose, questo lo sanno tutti. No, penso che almeno a noi prefetti avrebbe dovuto dirlo."  
"E ora, prima di andare a letto, intoniamo l'inno della scuola!" gridò Silente.  
Harry notò che agli altri insegnanti s'era come gelato il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Silente diede un colpetto alla sua bacchetta magica, come se stesse cercando di scacciarne una mosca dalla punta, e ne fluì un lungo nastro d'oro che si sollevò alto in aria, sopra i tavoli, e cominciò a contorcersi a mo' di serpente, formando delle parole.  
"Ognuno scelga il motivetto che preferisce!" disse Silente. "Via!"  
Tutta la scuola intonò:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts del nostro cuore,  
te ne preghiamo, insegnaci bene  
giovani, vecchi, o del Pleistocene,  
la nostra testa tu sola riempi  
con tante cose interessanti.  
Perché ora è vuota e piena di venti,  
di mosche morte e idee deliranti.  
Insegnaci dunque quel che è richiesto,  
dalla memoria cancella l'oblio  
fai del tuo meglio, a noi spetta il resto  
finché al cervello daremo l'addio."_

Ognuno terminò la canzone in tempi diversi.  
Alla fine, erano rimasti solo i gemelli Weasley a cantare a un ritmo lento da marcia funebre, accompagnati da uno stonatissimo Natsu, che costrinse diversi studenti a coprirsi le orecchie.  
Silente diresse le ultime battute con la bacchetta magica e, alla fine, fu uno di quelli che applaudirono più fragorosamente.  
"Ah, la musica!" esclamò, asciugandosi gli occhi. "Una magia che supera tutte quelle che noi facciamo qui! E adesso, è ora di andare a letto. Via di corsa!"  
Aprendosi un varco tra la ressa che si attardava ancora in chiacchiere, i Grifondoro del primo anno seguirono Percy, uscirono dalla Sala Grande e salirono al piano di sopra passando per la scala di marmo.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non si sorpresero del fatto che i ritratti lungo i corridoi bisbigliavano e si facevano segno, al loro passaggio, mentre si meravigliarono quando un paio di volte Percy fece passare i ragazzi attraverso porte nascoste dietro a pannelli scorrevoli e arazzi appesi alle pareti.  
"Quanto manca ancora?" si lamentò Lucy.  
Un fascio di bastoni da passeggio fluttuava a mezz'aria davanti a loro e, quando Percy fece per avvicinarsi, quelli cominciarono a menargli colpi all'impazzata.  
"Pix." sussurrò Percy a quelli del primo anno. "Un Poltergeist." Poi, alzando la voce: "Pix... fatti vedere!"  
Rispose un suono potente e volgare, come quando si fa uscire di colpo l'aria da un pallone.  
"Vuoi che vada dal Barone Sanguinario?"  
Ci fu uno schiocco e un omino dai neri occhi maligni e una gran bocca apparve galleggiando nell'aria a gambe incrociate, e afferrò i bastoni.  
"Oooooooh!" esclamò con una risata maligna. "Pivellini del primo anno. Ma che bello!"  
Si gettò a capofitto su di loro. Tutti si chinarono per schivarlo.  
"Vuoi la guerra?!" esclamò Natsu, venendo però interrotto da Percy.  
"Vattene, Pix, o dirò tutto al Barone, sta' sicuro!" gli ringhiò il prefetto.  
Pix svanì con una linguaccia, lasciando cadere i bastoni sulla testa di Neville.  
Lo udirono allontanarsi di corsa, sbatacchiando le armature al suo passaggio.  
"Dovete guardarvi da Pix." disse Percy mentre riprendevano a camminare. "Il Barone Sanguinario è l'unico che riesca a controllarlo, Pix non dà retta neanche a noi prefetti. Eccoci arrivati."  
All'estremità del corridoio, era appeso il ritratto di una donna molto grassa, con indosso un abito di seta rosa.  
"La parola d'ordine?" chiese questa.  
"Caput Draconis." rispose Percy, e il ritratto si staccò dal muro scoprendo un'apertura circolare. Passarono tutti, aiutandosi con le mani e coi piedi - Neville ebbe bisogno di una spinta - e sbucarono nella sala di ritrovo di Grifondoro, una stanza accogliente a pianta rotonda, piena di soffici poltrone.  
"Uao!" esclamò Gray, guardandosi attorno meravigliato, come tutti gli altri.  
Percy indicò alle ragazze una porta che conduceva al loro dormitorio, e un'altra ai ragazzi.  
In cima a una scala a chiocciola - era chiaro che si trovavano in una delle torri - finalmente trovarono i loro letti: erano dei letti a baldacchino circondati da tende di velluto rosso scuro.  
I loro bauli erano già stati portati su.  
Natsu si avvicinò subito al suo zaino, tirando fuori Happy.  
"Un gatto?" fece sorpreso Ron. "Non l'avevo visto sul treno!"  
"Si chiama Happy, e ha preferito restare tranquillo." Rispose il mago, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dall'amico.  
"Tienilo lontano da Crosta, chiaro?" ordinò il rosso.  
"Tranquillo. Happy mangia solo pesce." Fece Gray, raggiungendo il suo letto, sbadigliando sonoramente.  
Troppo stanchi per parlare ancora, indossarono il pigiama e si infilarono sotto le coperte.  
"Che bella mangiata, eh?" bofonchiò Ron.  
"Non mangiavo così tanto da un sacco di tempo!" replicò al settimo cielo Natsu.  
Harry sorrise, pensando a come la serata si era rivelata piena di sorprese.  
Poi il suo volto si fece scuro ripensando a quel che era successo pochi minuti prima.  
Ma alla fine, il sonno ebbe la meglio, facendolo piombare nel mondo di Morfeo.  
Forse Harry aveva mangiato un po' troppo, perché fece un sogno molto strano.  
Si trovava in quella che doveva essere una delle stanze del castello.  
Di fronte a lui c'era per terra il turbante di Raptor, mentre poco lontano si poteva vedere uno specchio che arrivava al soffitto.  
Harry si avvicinò a questi, guardando il suo riflesso.  
Ma qualcosa non gli tornò.  
Il ragazzo nello specchio era lui… ma per qualche motivo, la sua mente gli diceva che non era così.  
Il particolare che gli saltò subito all'occhio era la cicatrice. Il suo riflesso non aveva il marchio di Fairy Tail. Inoltre, indossava un paio di occhiali e sembrava molto più spensierato rispetto all'originale.  
Harry decise di girarsi e di ignorarlo, ma spalancò gli occhi quando vide di fronte a lui un ragazzo dai capelli blu, con uno strano tatuaggio sul volto.  
"Sieglein…" disse, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, per poi lasciare il posto a un'altra figura, questa volta avvolta da un mantello nero.  
La testa tuttavia era completamente avvolta dal turbante di Raptor, che gli nascondeva il volto.  
La figura tirò fuori una bacchetta, che puntò contro Harry, che fece istintivamente un passo indietro.  
"Hai paura, Harry?" chiese la figura.  
Ma prima che potesse rispondere, tra i due apparve una forte luce.  
Il moro sgranò gli occhi.  
Nella luce si poteva scorgere una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, vestita di bianco e con quelle che sembravano due piccole ali spuntarle da sopra le orecchie.  
La ragazza si voltò, rivelando due occhi verdi.  
"Non ti preoccupare." Disse, con una voce che calmò Harry. "Non lo lascerò avvicinare facilmente a te."  
Poi Harry si svegliò di colpo, madido di sudore e scosso dai brividi.  
Senza che potesse saperlo, il marchio di Fairy Tail che aveva sopra la cicatrice si era illuminato di nuovo.  
Si girò dall'altra parte e riprese sonno, e quando si svegliò, il mattino seguente, non conservava il minimo ricordo del sogno che l'aveva colpito quella notte.


	5. L'inizio delle lezioni! Il Quidditch!

E rieccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Allora, eravamo rimasti allo smistamento, e vedo con piacere che sebbene abbia spedito tutti a Grifondoro, le decisioni del cappello parlante vi sono piaciute *alla Burns* Eccellente!  
Or dunque, direi che è arrivato il momento di iniziare con le lezioni e lo sport preferito dei maghi! Spero di potervi ancora sorprendere con il proseguire della trama (soprattutto con i capitoli che sto scrivendo adesso XD).  
Ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta reader.

**Capitolo 05: L'inizio delle lezioni! Il Quidditch!**  
"Guarda lì!"  
"Dove?"  
"Vicino a quello con la sciarpa."  
"Ma hai visto che faccia?"  
"E la cicatrice, l'hai vista?"  
Il giorno dopo, da quando Harry e gli altri avevano lasciato il dormitorio, furono inseguiti da una miriade di bisbigli e commenti.  
I ragazzi in fila fuori dalle classi si alzavano in punta di piedi per dargli un'occhiata anche solo per un attimo, oppure lo superavano lungo i corridoi per poi tornare indietro a osservarlo meglio.  
"Non so quanto resisterò di questo passo…" commentò il moro, facendo un profondo respiro.  
"Su, vedrai che con il tempo la smetteranno." Disse Erza. "Altrimenti, troveremo un modo per costringerli a interrompere questo teatrino."  
Ron guardò con timore la nuova compagna. Da quel che gli avevano raccontato Harry, Natsu e Gray, sapeva diventare molto pericolosa se provocata, ma quando aveva chiesto che cosa potesse fare, i tre maghi si sono rifiutati di rispondere, liquidandolo con un sincero "Meglio che tu non lo sappia, credimi."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail avevano appreso che a Hogwarts c'erano centoquarantadue scalinate: alcune ampie e spaziose, altre strette e pericolanti; alcune che il venerdì portavano in luoghi diversi; altre con a metà un gradino che scompariva e che bisognava ricordarsi di saltare. Poi c'erano porte che non si aprivano, a meno di non chiederglielo cortesemente o di non far loro il solletico nel punto giusto, e porte che non erano affatto porte, ma facevano finta di esserlo.  
Molto difficile era anche ricordare dove fossero le cose, perché tutto sembrava soggetto a continui spostamenti: i personaggi dei ritratti si allontanavano continuamente per farsi visita l'uno con l'altro, e Lucy avrebbe giurato che le armature camminassero da sole.  
"Questo luogo ha più magia di qualunque altro abbiamo mai visto." Aveva commentato Gray, osservando una scala che si muoveva da sola, cambiando completamente direzione.  
Neanche i fantasmi contribuivano a rendere più semplice la situazione. Era assai sgradevole quando uno di loro, all'improvviso, scivolava attraverso una porta che un ragazzo stava cercando di aprire.  
Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa era sempre felice di indicare ai Grifondoro la giusta direzione, ma Pix il Poltergeist, se lo incontravi quando eri in ritardo per una lezione, era capace di farti trovare due porte sprangate e una scala a trabocchetto, ma era anche capace di altri notevoli scherzi: ti tirava in testa il cestino della carta, ti sfilava il tappeto da sotto i piedi, ti lanciava addosso pezzi di gesso oppure, avvicinatosi di soppiatto, ti afferrava il naso e strillava: "PRESO!"  
Tuttavia, un giorno alcuni studenti erano pronti a scommettere di averlo visto leggermente bruciacchiato, voce che non appena giunse ai maghi di Fairy Tail li fece girare verso Natsu con una certa disapprovazione dipinta in viso.  
"Che c'è?" chiese lui, con finta aria innocente. "Io gli avevo chiesto di spostarsi dalla porta. E tranquilli, ho usato la bacchetta." Disse, mormorando l'ultima frase.  
Ancor peggio di Pix, se possibile, era il custode Argus Gazza, che i ragazzi erano riusciti a prendere per il verso sbagliato fin dalla prima mattina.  
Gazza li aveva sorpresi mentre cercavano di passare per una porta, che sfortunatamente risultò essere l'entrata al corridoio del terzo piano di cui era vietato l'accesso agli studenti.  
Non volle credere che si erano smarriti, poiché era fermo sulla convinzione che stessero cercando di forzarne l'entrata di proposito, e minacciò di rinchiuderli in prigione, se non fosse stato per il professor Raptor che passava in quel momento e li aveva salvati da una punizione quasi certa.  
Gazza possedeva una gatta di nome Mrs. Purr, una creatura color polvere, tutta pelle e ossa, con due occhi sporgenti come fari, spiccicata al suo padrone. La gatta pattugliava i corridoi da sola. Bastava infrangere una regola di fronte a lei, mettere appena un piede fuori riga, ed eccola correre in cerca di Gazza, il quale puntualmente appariva due secondi dopo, tutto ansimante.  
Gazza conosceva i passaggi segreti della scuola meglio di chiunque altro -tranne forse i gemelli Weasley- ed era capace di sbucare fuori all'improvviso al pari dei fantasmi. Gli studenti lo detestavano, e desideravano con tutto il cuore di riuscire ad assestare un bel calcio a Mrs. Purr.  
Quando Natsu raccontò di lei a Happy, il gatto blu tremò visibilmente.  
"Dev'essere inquietante, aye…" commentò.  
Purtroppo per lui, Happy era relegato nella torre di Grifondoro, restando nascosto per la maggior parte del tempo, tranne quando i maghi di Fairy Tail si trovavano da soli.  
Una volta che uno riusciva a trovare la classe, c'erano le lezioni.  
Ogni mercoledì a mezzanotte bisognava studiare il cielo stellato con i telescopi e imparare il nome delle stelle e i movimenti dei pianeti.  
Tre volte alla settimana, ci si doveva recare nella serra dietro al castello per studiare Erbologia con una strega piccola e tarchiata, la professoressa Sprite, con la quale i ragazzi imparavano a coltivare tutte le piante e i funghi più strani, e a scoprire a cosa servivano.  
Indubbiamente, la lezione più noiosa era Storia della Magia, l'unico corso tenuto da un fantasma. Il professor Rüf era già molto, molto vecchio quando si era addormentato davanti al camino della sala dei professori e, la mattina dopo, alzatosi per andare a fare lezione, si era lasciato dietro il corpo. Rüf non la finiva più di parlare con voce monotona, mentre i ragazzi prendevano nota di nomi e date, facendo una solenne confusione tra Emeric il Maligno e Uric Testamatta.  
Quando Lucy era entrata nella classe per la prima volta ebbe un leggero malore, ma lentamente si stava abituando alla presenza dei fantasmi.  
Invece, il professor Vitious, l'insegnante di Incantesimi, era un mago basso e mingherlino che doveva salire sopra una pila di libri per vedere al di là della cattedra. All'inizio della prima lezione prese il registro e, quando arrivò al nome di Harry diede un gridolino eccitato e ruzzolò giù dalla sua "scala", scomparendo alla vista degli studenti, mentre il moro si portava una mano sul volto, ormai esasperato da quella situazione.  
La professoressa McGranitt era ancora diversa. Severa e intelligente, fece un bel discorsetto ai ragazzi nel momento stesso in cui si sedettero per ascoltare la sua prima lezione.  
"La Trasfigurazione è una delle materie più complesse e pericolose che apprenderete a Hogwarts." disse. "Chiunque faccia confusione nella mia aula verrà espulso e non sarà più riammesso. Siete avvisati."  
Poi trasformò la sua cattedra in un maiale e viceversa.  
Tutti rimasero molto impressionati da quella dimostrazione, e non vedevano l'ora di cominciare, ma la maggior parte della classe si rese presto conto che ci sarebbe voluto un bel po' di tempo prima che diventassero capaci di trasformare un mobile in un animale.  
Presero un mucchio di appunti complicati, dopodiché a ciascuno fu dato un fiammifero che dovevano provare a trasformare in un ago.  
Alla fine della lezione, Hermione Granger aveva cambiato qualche cosa nel suo fiammifero, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail erano riusciti tutti quanti a portare a termine la magia, causando grande invidia nei compagni quando la professoressa McGranitt mostrò alla classe il loro lavoro, gratificando i cinque con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.  
"Non so come avremmo fatto senza quegli occhiali." Disse Natsu a Lucy. "Siamo riusciti ad apprendere quasi tutte le magie del primo anno a tempo di record."  
"Già. Anche se per me la difficoltà maggiore sarebbe stata solo ricordare le parole esatte." Commentò Harry, facendo un sorriso divertito.  
Il corso che tutti non vedevano l'ora di frequentare era Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma le lezioni di Raptor si dimostrarono un po' una barzelletta.  
L'aula odorava fortemente di aglio: tutti dicevano che serviva a tenere lontano un vampiro che il professore aveva incontrato in Romania, e che temeva che sarebbe tornato un giorno o l'altro a prenderlo per portarlo via.  
Il turbante, così disse ai suoi allievi, lo aveva ricevuto in dono da un principe africano, come pegno di gratitudine per averlo liberato da un fastidioso zombie; ma loro non erano così sicuri che quella storia fosse vera. Tanto per cominciare, quando Seamus Finnigan aveva chiesto a Raptor di raccontare come aveva fatto a scacciare lo zombie, lui era diventato tutto rosso e aveva cominciato a parlare del tempo. Inoltre, avevano notato che intorno al turbante aleggiava uno strano odore, e i gemelli Weasley insistevano nel dire che anche quello era imbottito d'aglio, perché Raptor fosse protetto ovunque andasse.  
Il venerdì successivo fu un giorno importante per i maghi, dato che per prima volta nella settimana riuscirono ad arrivare alla Sala Grande per colazione senza perdersi neanche una volta.  
"Non pensavo di metterci così tanto per imparare il percorso." Fece Erza, leggermente stizzita dalla complessità del castello.  
"Cosa abbiamo oggi?" chiese Harry a Ron, mentre si versava dello zucchero nel tè.  
"Doppie Pozioni con i Serpeverde." Rispose il rosso. "Il direttore della Casa dei Serpeverde è Piton, e quelli di Serpeverde dicono che lui li favorisce sempre... vedremo se è vero."  
"Quanto vorrei che la McGranitt favorisse noi." Commentò Lucy.  
La professoressa McGranitt era la direttrice della Casa di Grifondoro, ma questo non le aveva impedito, il giorno prima, di dargli una montagna di compiti.  
In quel momento arrivò la posta.  
Oramai i cinque maghi ci avevano fatto l'abitudine, ma il primo giorno erano rimasti alquanto impressionati quando un centinaio di gufi avevano fatto irruzione all'improvviso nella Sala Grande, durante la colazione, descrivendo cerchi sopra i tavoli finché, individuato il proprio padrone, non gli avevano lasciato cadere in grembo lettere e pacchetti.  
I loro gufi non avevano ancora portato niente, ma dato che non avevano nessuna conoscenza in quel mondo non ne erano troppo sorpresi. Ogni tanto, venivano per farsi dare un pezzetto di toast prima di tornare a dormire nella grande voliera insieme agli altri pennuti della scuola.  
Ma quella mattina la civetta bianca di Harry, che aveva deciso di chiamare Edvige, si posò fra la zuccheriera e la coppetta della marmellata d'arancia, lasciando cadere un biglietto sul piatto di Harry.  
Il ragazzo aprì immediatamente la busta, incuriosito.  
'_Caro Harry,'_ c'era scritto con una calligrafia tutta scarabocchi. '_so che il venerdì pomeriggio sei libero: ti va di venire a prendere una tazza di tè con me intorno alle tre? Voglio sapere tutto della tua prima settimana. Mandami la risposta con Edvige._  
_Hagrid'_  
Harry si fece prestare la penna d'oca da Gray e buttò giù la risposta sul retro del biglietto: '_Sì, grazie. Verranno anche Natsu e gli altri. Ci vediamo più tardi.' _e la consegnò a Edvige perché la recapitasse.  
Meno male che i maghi avevano la piacevole aspettativa del tè con Hagrid, perché la lezione di Pozioni si rivelò la peggior cosa che gli fosse capitata fino a quel momento.  
Appena arrivato, durante il banchetto inaugurale, Harry aveva avuto l'impressione di non stare propriamente simpatico al professor Piton.  
Alla fine della prima lezione di Pozioni seppe che si era sbagliato.  
Non è che lo trovasse antipatico... lo odiava.  
Le lezioni di Pozioni si svolgevano in una delle celle sotterranee.  
Qui faceva più freddo che ai piani alti, il che sarebbe bastato a far venire loro la pelle d'oca anche senza tutti quegli animali che galleggiavano nei barattoli di vetro lungo le pareti.  
Solo Gray sembrava non risentire della bassa temperatura, cosa che lasciò sorpresi i suoi nuovi compagni, mentre Harry e gli altri non poterono che invidiare leggermente la sua magia del ghiaccio.  
Come Vitious, anche Piton iniziò la lezione prendendo il registro, e sempre come Vitious, giunto al nome di Harry si fermò.  
"Ah, vedo…" disse con voce melliflua, guardandolo. "Harry Potter. La nostra nuova... celebrità."  
Draco Malfoy e i suoi amici Tiger e Goyle nascosero un ghigno dietro la mano, mentre Natsu e gli altri sopprimevano la voglia di saltargli addosso e rompergli il naso.  
Piton finì di fare l'appello e alzò lo sguardo sulla classe. Aveva gli occhi neri come quelli di Hagrid, ma del tutto privi del suo calore. Erano gelidi e vuoti, e facevano pensare a due tunnel immersi nel buio.  
"Siete qui per imparare la delicata scienza e l'arte esatta delle Pozioni." cominciò.  
Le sue parole erano poco più di un sussurro, ma ai ragazzi non ne sfuggiva una: come la professoressa McGranitt, Piton aveva il dono di mantenere senza sforzo il silenzio in classe.  
"Poiché qui non si agita insulsamente la bacchetta, molti di voi stenteranno a credere che si tratti di magia. Non mi aspetto che comprendiate a fondo la bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane, ammaliando la mente, stregando i sensi... Io posso insegnarvi a imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la morte... sempre che non siate una manica di teste di legno, come in genere sono tutti gli allievi che mi toccano."  
Anche questo discorso cadde nel silenzio.  
Harry, Natsu, Gray, Erza e Lucy si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, Ron non riuscì a nascondere un po' di preoccupazione mentre Hermione sembrava non vedere l'ora di dimostrare che il professore si sbagliava.  
"Potter." disse Piton d'un tratto. "Che cosa ottengo se verso della radice di asfodelo in polvere dentro un infuso di artemisia?"  
Harry fece mente locale su ciò che aveva letto sul libro _Mille erbe e funghi magici_, mentre Granger alzò di colpo la mano per rispondere.  
"L'asfodelo e l'artemisia insieme fanno una pozione soporifera, potente a tal punto da essere chiamata anche _Distillato della Morte Vivente_." Rispose il moro, mentre Hermione abbassava leggermente delusa la mano.  
Le labbra di Piton si incresparono leggermente.  
"Bene, bene… Sembra che la fama non sia totalmente immeritata…" fece, per poi girarsi verso Natsu.  
"Dragonil, dove guarderesti se ti dicessi di trovarmi una pietra _Bezoar_?" gli chiese.  
Il Dragon Slayer sorrise.  
"Semplice: il Bezoar è una pietra che si trova nella pancia delle capre e che salva da molti veleni." Rispose tranquillamente, facendo scoppiare a ridere alcuni studenti, che però s'interruppero vedendo che Piton non replicava.  
"Molto bene… Sembra proprio che Potter abbia scelto degli amici… intelligenti…" continuò, girandosi verso Lucy, che deglutì.  
"Heartphilia, qual è la differenza tra l'_Aconitum napellus _e l'_Aconitum lycoctonum_?"  
La bionda chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo.  
"S-Se ricordo bene, dovrebbero essere la stessa pianta. Se non sbaglio è chiamata anche _Aconito_." Fece infine.  
Piton sembrò seccato dalla risposta.  
"Corretto…" disse, per poi guardare gli altri studenti. "Be', perché voi non prendete appunti?"  
Ci fu un improvviso rovistare in cerca di penne e pergamene.  
"Come diavolo facevate a sapere le rispose?!" chiese sorpreso Ron.  
"Abbiamo letto il libro." Rispose Erza, trascrivendo comunque sulla pergamena le risposte degli amici.  
Harry osservò per qualche secondo il professore, che non aveva smesso di fissarlo con uno sguardo che al moro sembrò di puro odio.  
Col procedere della lezione di Pozioni, la situazione dei Grifondoro non migliorò.  
Piton li divise in coppie e li mise a fabbricare una semplice pozione per curare i foruncoli.  
Intanto, avvolto nel suo lungo mantello nero, si aggirava di qua e di là per la classe, osservandoli pesare ortiche secche e schiacciare zanne di serpente, muovendo critiche praticamente a tutti tranne che a Malfoy, che sembrava stargli simpatico.  
Aveva appena cominciato a dire agli altri di osservare il modo perfetto in cui Malfoy aveva stufato le sue lumache cornute, quando il sotterraneo fu invaso da una nube di fumo verde e acido e da un sibilo potente. Non si sa come, Neville era riuscito a fondere il calderone di Seamus trasformandolo in un ammasso di metallo contorto, e la loro pozione, colando sul pavimento di pietra, bruciava le scarpe degli astanti facendoci dei buchi. In pochi secondi, tutti i ragazzi erano saltati sugli sgabelli, salvo Neville, che si era bagnato con la pozione quando il calderone si era bucato e adesso piangeva di dolore, mentre sulle braccia e sulle gambe gli spuntavano bolle infiammate.  
"Ma che razza di idiota!" sbottò Piton mentre con un sol tocco della sua bacchetta magica ripuliva il pavimento dalla pozione versata. "Suppongo che tu abbia aggiunto gli aculei di porcospino prima di togliere il calderone dal fuoco. Non è cosi?"  
Neville frignava perché le bolle avevano cominciato a spuntargli anche sul naso.  
"Portalo in infermeria!" intimò Piton a Seamus in tono sprezzante.  
Poi si girò verso Harry e Erza, che avevano lavorato accanto a Neville.  
"E tu, Potter... perché non gli hai detto di non aggiungere gli aculei? Pensavi che se lui sbagliava ti saresti messo in luce, non è vero? Due punti in meno per i Grifondoro."  
La cosa era così ingiusta che Natsu apri bocca per ribattere, ma Harry lo guardò serio, intimandogli silenziosamente di tacere, cosa che non sfuggì al professore, che tuttavia restò in silenzio.  
Un'ora dopo, lasciato il sotterraneo, mentre risalivano le scale, Harry stava riflettendo.  
Aveva sentito che Piton se la prendeva più che volentieri con i Grifondoro, togliendo molti punti, ma con lui sembrava avercela per qualche motivo particolare.  
In più, uno sguardo con Erza gli era bastato per capire subito una cosa: il professor Piton era in grado di leggere nella mente, e aveva provato a scoprire di più sul loro conto.  
"Per fortuna il nostro marchio costituisce una barriera contro le intrusioni della mente, altrimenti a quest'ora avrebbe scoperto tutta la verità su noi e Fairy Tail…" mormorò Erza al moro, che annuì.  
"Su col morale!" disse Ron, scambiando il loro silenzio per dispiacere. "Piton non fa altro che togliere punti a Fred e a George. Posso venire con voi a trovare Hagrid?"  
I maghi annuirono, mentre facevano rientro nella sala comune per lasciare giù gli zaini.  
Alle tre meno cinque avevano lasciato il castello e avanzavano attraverso il parco.  
Hagrid viveva in una casetta di legno al limitare della foresta proibita. Fuori della porta erano poggiati una balestra e un paio di stivali di gomma.  
Quando Harry bussò, dall'interno si udì un raspare frenetico e una serie di latrati sempre più forti. "Qua, Thor... qua!" risuonò una voce dall'interno, che riconobbero come quella di Hagrid.  
La sua grossa faccia pelosa apparve da dietro la porta socchiusa, prima che la spalancasse.  
"Aspettate un attimo!" disse. "Sta' giù, Thor!"  
Li fece entrare, cercando di trattenere per il collare un enorme cane nero, di quelli usati per la caccia al cinghiale.  
La casa era formata da un'unica stanza. Dal soffitto pendevano prosciutti e fagiani; sopra una piccola catasta di legna già accesa c'era un bollitore di rame e, in un angolo, un letto imponente coperto con una trapunta a patchwork.  
"Fate come se foste a casa vostra." disse Hagrid, lasciando andare Thor che si avventò dritto su Ron, cominciando a leccargli le orecchie, per poi passare a Gray.  
Al pari di Hagrid, Thor non era poi così feroce come sembrava.  
"Ti presento Ron." disse Harry a Hagrid, mentre questi versava dell'acqua bollente in una grande teiera e disponeva alcuni biscotti su un piatto.  
"Un altro Weasley, eh?" chiese Hagrid guardando le lentiggini di Ron. "Ho passato metà della vita a dar la caccia ai tuoi fratelli gemelli per la foresta."  
Per poco i biscotti non gli spezzarono i denti, ma i ragazzi finsero di gradirli moltissimo. Solo Natsu sembrava gustarli con vero piacere, ma solo perché, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere, li aveva ammorbiditi usando la sua magia.  
Mentre facevano a Hagrid il resoconto delle prime lezioni, Thor aveva poggiato la testa sulle ginocchia di Harry e gli sbavava addosso, tutto contento.  
Il gruppetto di maghi non poté trattenersi dal sorridere quando sentirono Hagrid chiamare Gazza "quel vecchio scemo."  
"E quanto alla gatta, Mrs. Purr, una volta o l'altra la presento a Thor. Lo sapete che ogni volta che vado su alla scuola mi segue dappertutto? Non riesco a levarmela dai piedi... Gazza la aizza."  
Harry raccontò a Hagrid della lezione di Piton.  
Hagrid non sembrò troppo sorpreso, dicendogli che era normale quel comportamento, dato che a Piton non andava praticamente a genio nessuno degli studenti.  
"Io comunque ho avuto la netta impressione che lo odiasse. Quello sguardo non lasciava dubbi." Fece Gray.  
"Sciocchezze!" esclamò Hagrid. "Perché mai dovrebbe odiarlo?"  
Tuttavia i maghi di Fairy Tail non poterono fare a meno di notare che Hagrid, nel pronunciare quelle parole, evitava il loro sguardo.  
"E tuo fratello Charlie, come sta?" chiese Hagrid a Ron. "Mi stava molto simpatico... con gli animali era fantastico."  
Harry si chiese se Hagrid l'aveva fatto apposta a cambiare argomento.  
Mentre il rosso raccontava a Hagrid che lavoro faceva Charlie con i draghi, Harry prese un pezzetto di carta che era stato lasciato sul tavolo, sotto la teiera.  
Era il ritaglio di un trafiletto dalla Gazzetta del Profeta.

_ULTIMISSIME SULLA RAPINA ALLA GRINGOTT  
Proseguono le indagini sulla rapina avvenuta alla Gringott lo scorso luglio a opera di ignoti maghi o streghe dalle Arti Oscure.  
Oggi i folletti della Gringott hanno ripetutamente affermato che nulla è stato trafugato. Anzi, la camera di sicurezza che i rapinatori avevano preso di mira era stata svuotata il giorno stesso.  
"Ma tanto non vi diremo che cosa conteneva; quindi, se non volete guai, non ficcate il naso in questa faccenda": così ha dichiarato oggi pomeriggio il folletto portavoce della Gringott._

"Ah, vedo che l'hai saputo anche tu." Disse Erza, leggendo anche lei l'articolo e guardando Hagrid. "Curioso che sia successo proprio il giorno in cui ci siamo andati noi."  
Sentendo l'amica dire ciò, Lucy spalancò gli occhi.  
"E la camera di sicurezza che i rapinatori avevano preso di mira era stata svuotata il giorno stesso…" mormorò, attirando lo sguardo degli altri su di sé.  
Hagrid spostò ancora lo sguardo, cercando di non guardarli, evitando di proseguire con quella conversazione e offrendo loro altri biscotti.  
Quando fecero ritorno al castello per cena, le loro tasche erano stracolme di biscotti che i ragazzi erano stati troppo beneducati per rifiutare, e Harry si disse che nessuna delle lezioni frequentate fino a quel momento gli aveva dato tanto da pensare quanto quell'ora trascorsa a prendere il tè con Hagrid.  
Quello a cui mirava il ladro era il pacchetto che Hagrid aveva ritirato proprio quel giorno?  
E ora dove si trovava?  
E poi, c'era qualche cosa su Piton che Hagrid sapeva e non voleva dirgli?  
Gli stessi pensieri sembravano attraversare anche i suoi compagni.  
"Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove poter parlare liberamente." Fece Natsu serio.

Dopo quel pomeriggio, i maghi di Fairy Tail cominciarono a cercare un posto dove potersi riunire e parlare liberamente.  
Harry aveva pensato di insonorizzare con la magia una delle aule, ma rimaneva lo stesso il problema di scegliere quale, dato che sembrava che ogni singola aula servisse a qualcosa, oppure fosse troppo in vista, il che avrebbe creato qualche problema ai maghi, dato che preferivano non attirare l'attenzione.  
Natsu aveva proposto di chiedere aiuto ai gemelli Weasley, ma Harry e Erza aveva subito scartato quella possibilità. Era vero che Fred e George gli avrebbero potuto indicare senza alcuna difficoltà un posto per riunirsi, ma questo significava anche spiegare il perché lo cercassero.  
E come se non bastasse, il gruppo aveva a che fare con Draco Malfoy, il quale sembrava essersi legato al dito la figura fatta sul treno.  
Per loro fortuna avevano con i Serpeverde solo il corso di Pozioni, e quindi non gli toccava sopportare i suoi discorsi, con i quali cercava di infastidire il gruppo di Fairy Tail, purtroppo riuscendoci. Non mancava mai di dire come certi maghi fossero inferiori ad altri, o come era dispiaciuto che ci fossero ragazzi che non ricevevano mai posta, riferendosi al fatto che Harry e gli altri non ricevessero mai nessun messaggio.  
Il che non era del tutto vero, anche se ovviamente non usavano i gufi. Infatti avevano cominciato a fare rapporti quasi giornalieri al Master, grazie agli spiriti di Lucy, i quali ormai avevano assunto la funzione di postini inter-dimensionali -anche se ad alcuni la bionda non aveva nemmeno osato chiederlo, per paura della loro reazione-, e così potevano sapere se c'era qualche problema alla gilda.  
Il tutto però, avveniva in gran segreto, e solitamente erano sempre Lucy e Erza a inviare e ricevere i messaggi, dicendo alle loro compagne di dormitorio che restavano a riposarsi ancora qualche minuto.  
Un altro problema era Hermione Granger, che li aveva etichettati come dei veri e propri rivali, non riuscendo a capire come facessero a sapere così tante cose senza nemmeno aprire i libri per studiare.  
"Se dovesse mai venire a conoscenza degli occhiali, probabilmente ci fulminerebbe peggio di come farebbe Luxus." Commentò Gray un giorno, facendo ridere i compagni.  
A parte questi piccoli problemi, i giorni passarono senza troppi problemi, fino a quando sulla bacheca di Grifondoro non apparve l'avviso che gli studenti del primo anno avrebbero cominciato le lezioni di volo assieme ai Serpeverde.  
"Fantastico… come se Malfoy non si vantasse già a sufficienza di come sa volare perfettamente." commentò Harry, sbuffando.  
"Credo sarà interessante… non ho mai volato su manici di scopa." Fece Erza.  
"Io spero solo di non stare di nuovo male. Non so se quell'incantesimo è ancora valido o no." Disse Natsu.  
"Non dovresti avere problemi per quello. La vera difficoltà sarà restare attaccato alla scopa." Fece Hermione, arrivando in quel momento. "Purtroppo non è qualcosa che si può imparare sui libri. Ho letto non so quante volte _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_, ma non mi è servito a granché."  
"Non si può imparare tutto dai libri." Replicò Harry. "Certe esperienze devono essere reali."  
"Sarà anche come dici… ma tu sei l'ultimo a poter parlare, visto che ce l'hai nel sangue."  
A quell'affermazione, il moro la guardò leggermente sorpreso.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?"  
"Ne deduco che tu non ti sia informato sui tuoi genitori, vero?"  
"A dir la verità no, ma per mia scelta. Non vedo il motivo di andare a cercare informazioni che probabilmente non farebbero altro che farmi soffrire. E poi ora ho una nuova famiglia."  
"Beh, allora devi sapere che tuo padre era un ottimo cercatore. Uno dei migliori che Grifondoro abbia mai avuto."  
"Davvero?" chiese Erza, incuriosita.  
La ragazza annuì.  
"Era una specie di leggenda. Sono sicura che Harry ha ereditato la sua passione. Anche perché, perdonami, ma non mi sembri molto disorientato, per essere uno che non aveva sentito parlare di Hogwarts fino a poco tempo fa."  
"Sono un tipo che si adatta facilmente a qualsiasi situazione e nemmeno tu mi sembri tanto fuori posto."  
"Faccio del mio meglio." Rispose lei, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Non so se ammirarla per come riesce ad apprendere tutto o se considerarla una semplice secchiona." Disse Gray.  
"O forse si sente semplicemente sola…" mormorò Lucy.  
Dopo ciò, il gruppo si diresse verso la Sala Grande per fare colazione.  
"Il Master vi ha detto qualcosa di particolare?" chiese Harry, assicurandosi di non essere sentito da nessuno.  
Le due ragazze scossero la testa.  
"Nulla di che. Il Concilio continua a cercare una scusa per chiudere Fairy Tail, ma questo è normale." Rispose Lucy.  
"Se penso che dobbiamo pure dire grazie a Sieglein…" fece gelida Erza.  
"Lo so, anch'io non lo sopporto." Fece il moro. "Ho avuto a che fare con lui in qualche occasione, e non mi sono mai levato di dosso la sensazione che mi stesse analizzando come un oggetto interessante."  
"Non è solo per quello… Io non riesco proprio a guardarlo senza provare odio." Continuò Titania, attirando su di sé uno sguardò sorpreso dei compagni, ad esclusione di Harry. Tuttavia, nessuno chiese ulteriori spiegazioni, e andarono a sedersi al tavolo.  
Ignorarono Malfoy che mostrava un pacco di dolci che gli era appena arrivato da casa e cominciarono a mangiare.  
All'improvviso, furono distratti da un barbagianni, che atterrò di fronte a Neville, lasciando cadere un pacchetto proveniente da sua nonna. Il ragazzo lo aprì eccitato e mostrò a tutti una palla di vetro, che sembrava piena di fumo bianco.  
"E quella che cos'è?" chiese Gray.  
"È una Ricordella!" spiegò Neville. "Nonna sa che dimentico sempre le cose… Questa ti dice se c'è qualcosa che hai dimenticato di fare. Guardate: uno la tiene stretta così, e se diventa rossa… Oh!"  
Tutta la sua eccitazione svanì perché la Ricordella era diventata d'un tratto scarlatta.  
"…vuol dire che hai dimenticato qualcosa…" concluse mogio, cercando di ricordare che cosa aveva dimenticato.  
"Sarebbe più utile se ti dicesse anche cosa, no?" fece Natsu, senza smettere di mangiare.  
Tuttavia si fermò non appena vide Draco avvicinarsi al tavolo, per poi strappare di mano a Neville la Ricordella.  
Il gruppo di Fairy Tail saltò in piedi, assieme a Ron, sperando finalmente in un'occasione per pestare Malfoy, ma per loro sfortuna la McGranitt aveva fiutato il possibile guaio, e arrivò come un fulmine.  
"Che cosa succede qui?"  
"Professoressa, Malfoy mi ha preso la Ricordella!" esclamò Neville.  
Tutto corrucciato, il biondo rimise prontamente la palla sul tavolo.  
"Stavo solo guardando." Disse semplicemente, per poi andarsene con Tiger e Goyle.  
"Cavoli… speravo di poter sistemare definitivamente quel figlio di papà…" commentò Natsu, non appena la professoressa si fu allontanata.  
"Suvvia Natsu… non dobbiamo cedere così alle sue provocazioni." Fece Erza.  
"Ma se tu hai la mano pronta a evo-" cominciò Lucy, vedendo che la rossa si era preparata ad evocare una delle sue spade, fermandosi giusto in tempo.  
"Pronta a fare che cosa?" chiese Hermione, incuriosita.  
"E-Ecco… a prendere la bacchetta ovviamente!" rispose la bionda, ridendo nervosamente.  
Erza fece un profondo respiro.  
"Prima o poi perderò la pazienza…" commentò a bassa voce.

Quel pomeriggio, alle tre e mezza, Harry e gli altri Grifondoro del primo anno si avviarono verso il campo, per la prima lezione di volo.  
Era una giornata chiara e ventosa, e l'erba si piegava sotto i loro passi, mentre scendevano di corsa giù per la collina verso un pianoro dalla parte opposta del parco, in direzione della foresta proibita, le cui chiome ondeggiavano, nere, in lontananza. I Serpeverde erano già arrivati, e per terra c'erano anche diversi manici di scopa, uno per ogni studente, ordinatamente disposti in tante file.  
Harry aveva sentito Fred e George lamentarsi delle scope della scuola, dicendo che, se uno volava troppo alto, alcune cominciavano a vibrare, oppure sbandavano leggermente a sinistra.  
"Sembrano scope qualsiasi." Commentò Natsu, mentre l'insegnante, Madama Bumb, li raggiungeva.  
Era una donna bassa, coi capelli grigi e gli occhi simili a quelli un falco.  
"Be', che cosa state aspettando?" sbraitò. "Ciascuno prenda posto accanto a un manico di scopa. Di corsa, muoversi!"  
Gli studenti obbedirono, e in pochi secondi ognuno fu al suo posto.  
"Stendete la mano destra sopra la vostra scopa e dite: 'Su!'."  
"Su!" gridarono tutti.  
A Harry e Erza la scopa saltò immediatamente in mano, mentre a Natsu e Gray ci vollero ancora un paio di tentativi. La scopa di Lucy, come quella di Hermione, si limitò a rotolare per terra, mentre quella di Neville restò perfettamente immobile.  
Quando tutti riuscirono a prendere in mano la scopa, Madama Bumb mostrò a tutti come montare sul manico senza scivolare verso il fondo, e poi passò in rassegna la scolaresca per correggere la presa.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non poterono fare a meno di sghignazzare quando disse che erano anni che Malfoy usava la presa sbagliata.  
"E ora, quando suonerò il fischietto, datevi una spinta premendo forte i piedi per terra." Disse l'insegnante. "Tenete ben salde le scope e sollevatevi di un metro circa; poi tornate giù inclinandovi leggermente in avanti. Al mio fischio… tre… due…"  
Ma Neville, nervoso e sovreccitato com'era, nel timore di rimanere a terra, si diede la spinta prima ancora che il fischietto avesse sfiorato le labbra di Madama Bumb.  
"Torna indietro, ragazzo!" gridò lei, ma Neville si stava sollevando in aria come un turacciolo esploso da una bottiglia… tre metri… sei metri…  
Il volto del ragazzo diventava sempre più bianco, mentre il suolo si allontanava.  
Ad un certo punto gli mancò il fiato, e cominciò a scivolare dal manico.  
Natsu si mosse prima di chiunque altro.  
Saltando giù dal manico, corse verso il punto dove Neville stava cadendo, gettandosi a terra e agendo come un cuscino, attutendo la caduta del compagno, mentre la sua scopa si allontanava da sola, dirigendosi verso la foresta proibita.  
Madama Bumb corse subito a vedere come stavano, mentre anche gli altri Grifondoro li raggiungevano, ignorando i Serpeverde che se la ridevano.  
"Ugh… Sei più pesante di quel che sembri…" si lamentò il Dragon Slayer.  
"Signor Dragonil! Che cosa le è saltato in mente? Poteva farsi male!" lo rimproverò l'insegnante.  
"Ma se non avessi fatto così, Neville se la sarebbe cavata con ben peggio di un livido." Replicò lui, mentre il compagno si sedeva a terra, ancora scosso.  
Il rosa sorrise, per poi fare una smorfia di dolore, portandosi una mano su un fianco.  
"Sarà meglio portarvi entrambi in infermeria. E darò anche cinque punti a Grifondoro per il tuo coraggio, ma cerca di non ripetere un'azione del genere." Disse Madama Bumb, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Poi si rivolse al resto degli studenti.  
"Nessuno si muova mentre io li accompagno in infermeria. Lasciate le scope dove si trovano, o verrete espulsi da Hogwarts prima di avere il tempo di dire 'a'. Andiamo, cari."  
Gray notò che sul volto dell'amico era apparso un piccolo sorriso.  
"Non ci credo…" bofonchiò, portandosi una mano sul volto. "Guarda che cosa s'è inventato per non volare su una scopa…"  
I Grifondoro rimasero fermi a guardare i tre allontanarsi, mentre Harry si avvicinava al prato, passandovi una mano sopra.  
Erza controllava che nessuno lo stesse guardando.  
I due avevano notato che Natsu aveva usato il fuoco per tenersi leggermente sollevato da terra, lasciando delle piccole bruciature, che ora il moro stava nascondendo smuovendo la terra con la magia.  
Prima che potesse finire, fu distratto da Malfoy, che scoppiò a ridere.  
"Avete visto che razza di stupido, quel rosato? Quasi peggio dell'altro!"  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso di lui, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la propria irritazione.  
"Chiudi il becco, Malfoy!" sbottò Calì Patil, una compagna di dormitorio di Lucy, Erza e Hermione.  
"Oh, non prenderai mica le difese di Paciock e Dragonil, vero?" fece Pansy Parkinson, una ragazza Serpeverde dai lineamenti duri. "Non credevo che proprio a te, Calì, stessero simpatici i piagnucoloni e gli strambi."  
"Attenta a come parli. Potresti pentirtene." Tuonò Gray, avvicinando tra di loro le mani.  
"Guardate!" esclamò Draco, ignorando il battibecco e facendo un passo in avanti, raccogliendo qualcosa fra l'erba. "È quello stupido aggeggio che la nonna ha inviato a Paciock."  
La Ricordella brillò al sole, mentre lui la teneva sollevata.  
Harry si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi al biondo.  
"Da' qui, Malfoy." Disse tranquillo.  
Nonostante ciò, tutti i presenti si zittirono, cogliendo la tensione presente tra i due.  
"Penso che la metterò in un posticino dove Paciock dovrà andare a riprendersela… cosa ne dite, per esempio… della cima di un albero?"  
"Dammela!" ordinò Harry. "Non mi ripeterò una seconda volta."  
Malfoy sorrise, salendo sul manico di scopa e alzandosi in volo.  
"Vienitela a prendere, Potter!" esclamò divertito.  
Harry alzò la mano, facendosi raggiungere dal manico nonostante i metri che li separavano.  
"Come vuoi, Malfoy, poi non andare a piangere dal tuo paparino." Fece, ignorando gli sguardi increduli dei presenti.  
Sguardi che aumentarono quando anche Erza salì sul manico di scopa.  
"No!" urlò Hermione. "Madama Bumb ci ha detto di non muoverci! Ci caccerete tutti nei guai!"  
I due la ignorarono, alzandosi subito in volo senza alcuna difficoltà e raggiungendo un sorpreso Malfoy.  
"Daccela!" gli gridò Erza. "O ti buttiamo giù da quel tuo manico di scopa!"  
"Ah sì?" rispose lui con un ghigno.  
Ghigno che scomparve quando sentì qualcosa passargli vicino al viso, lasciando un piccolo graffio.  
"Che cosa…?" fece, portandosi una mano sulla guancia e accorgendosi di star perdendo sangue.  
"Che succede, non sopporti nemmeno la pressione dell'aria?" chiese Harry, per poi raggiungerlo di colpo, evitandolo di pochi centimetri, per poi fermarsi di nuovo a mezz'aria.  
"Niente Tiger e Goyle a salvarti l'osso del collo quassù, eh, Malfoy?" lo apostrofò il moro.  
Malfoy sembrava essersene reso conto.  
"Prendetela, se ci riuscite!" urlò, gettandola verso l'alto, per poi lanciarsi in picchiata verso terra.  
Erza partì immediatamente, seguita da Harry.  
La rossa riuscì a colpirla con una mano, deviandola verso il compagno.  
"Harry!" urlò, senza dover aggiungere altro.  
Il moro infatti, percorse in pochi secondi la distanza che lo separava dall'oggetto, prendendolo senza alcuna difficoltà tra le mani.  
I due si guardarono, sorridendo, per poi tornare a terra.  
"Harry Potter! Erza Scarlett!" urlò una voce.  
I due ebbero un tuffo al cuore.  
La professoressa McGranitt stava avanzando di corsa verso di loro.  
I due la guardarono preoccupati.  
"_Mai_… da quando sono a Hogwarts…" fece, quasi senza parole per l'indignazione e gli occhiali che le lampeggiavano furiosamente. "Come osate… Avreste potuto rompervi l'osso del collo…"  
I due maghi di classe S pensarono a come avevano vissuto situazioni ben più pericolose, ma decisero di rimanere in silenzio.  
"Non è stata colpa loro, professoressa…"  
"Taci, signorina Patil…"  
"Ma Malfoy-"  
"Basta così, Weasley. Potter, Scarlett, seguitemi immediatamente!" ordinò.  
A Harry e Erza non sfuggirono le facce trionfanti del trio di Serpeverde, mentre si allontanavano seguendo la professoressa.  
Hermione li guardò con occhi tristi. Tuttavia, la sua attenzione fu attirata da un luccichio poco lontano. La ragazza cercò di individuarne la fonte, trovandola a qualche metro dal campo. Si avvicinò velocemente, trovando così, piantato a terra, un piccolo pugnale.  
"E questo che cosa ci fa qui?" si chiese, prendendolo in mano.  
Ma non riuscì che a dargli un'occhiata veloce perché esso scomparve nel nulla, facendole sgranare gli occhi.

Harry e Erza rimasero in silenzio, preoccupandosi di ciò che sarebbe successo da lì a poco.  
Per Harry sarebbe significato la fine della missione, e quindi il suo primo fallimento. Inoltre, avrebbero dovuto lasciare da soli Natsu, Gray e Lucy. Diede uno sguardo a Erza, capendo che anche lei stava pensando la stessa identica cosa. In più, la rossa si stava preoccupando di aver perso il controllo e aver quasi colpito Malfoy con una delle sue armi. Aveva fatto scomparire il pugnale mentre si allontanavano, tuttavia non poteva essere certa che nessuno se ne fosse accorto.  
Su per le scale esterne poi, su per la scala di marmo, e la professoressa McGranitt non aveva ancora detto una parola. Spalancava le porte con violenza e correva per i corridoi, con loro che le trotterellavano dietro sempre più preoccupati.  
Infine, la professoressa si fermò di fronte a un'aula. Aprì la porta e mise dentro la testa.  
"Mi scusi, professor Vitious, mi presta Baston per un attimo?"  
'_Bastone?'_ pensarono insieme i due maghi, temendo che volesse picchiarli.  
Per loro fortuna, Baston era una persona, un ragazzo corpulento del quinto anno, che uscì esitante dall'aula.  
"Voi tre, venite con me." Ordinò la McGrannit.  
I ragazzi la seguirono lungo il corridoio.  
Baston continuava a guardare Harry e Erza incuriosito.  
"Qui dentro." Disse infine la professoressa, indicando loro una classe che sarebbe stata vuota, se non fosse stato per Pix, tutto intento a scrivere parolacce sulla lavagna.  
"Fuori, Pix!" gli gridò.  
Il poltergeist lanciò il gessetto in un recipiente, facendolo risuonare rumorosamente, e sparì imprecando.  
La McGranitt gli sbatté la porta alle spalle e si voltò a guardare i tre studenti.  
"Potter, Scarlett, questo è Oliver Baston. Baston… ti ho trovato un Cercatore e un Cacciatore."  
Da perplesso che era, Baston divenne l'immagine della felicità.  
"Dice sul serio, professoressa?"  
"Ci puoi giurare." Rispose lei tutta animata, mentre Harry e Erza li guardavano increduli. "Hanno un talento naturale. Non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Era la prima volta che salivate su un manico di scopa?"  
I due annuirono in silenzio.  
"Si muovevano nell'aria completamente a loro agio, e non si sono fatti neanche un graffio. E Potter è riuscito a prendere al volo quella palla raggiungendola mentre cadeva. Nemmeno Charlie Weasley ci sarebbe riuscito!"  
Ora Baston aveva decisamente l'aria di uno che vede realizzarsi i suoi sogni.  
"Avete mai assistito a una partita di Quidditch?" gli chiese tutto euforico.  
"Baston è il capitano della squadra dei Grifondoro." Spiegò la McGranitt.  
"E hanno anche la corporatura giusta." Commentò il capitano, girando intorno ai due e osservandoli attentamente. "Dovremo procurargli delle scope decenti, professoressa. Delle Nimbus Duemila o delle Tornado Sette, direi."  
"Parlerò con il professor Silente e vedremo di fare un'eccezione alla regola che esclude quelli del primo anno. Sa il cielo se abbiamo bisogno di una squadra migliore di quella dell'anno scorso. I Serpeverde ci hanno stracciato nell'ultima partita. Per settimane non ho avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia Severus Piton…"  
La professoressa McGranitt scrutò Harry e Erza da sopra gli occhiali con sguardo severo.  
"Voglio vedervi sudare su questo allenamento, altrimenti potrei cambiare idea sul fatto di non punirvi." Disse, per poi sorridere nel guardare Harry.  
"Tuo padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso. Anche lui era un ottimo giocatore di Quidditch."


	6. Il duello magico! Incontro con il propri

Ed eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo!  
Che dire... capitolo breve, ma non pe questo meno importante. Su, non ditemi che non vi aspettate la reazione di una cerca maga di fronte al più innocuo degli animali XD.  
Ormai ho quasi ultimato la riscrittura del primo libro... e con questo, eventi del tutto nuovi si prospettano all'orizzonte... ma per il momento, la trama resta ancora abbastanza vicina a quella originale... ma preparatevi, tra tre capitoli... le più esplosive vacanze di Natale avranno luogo! E credetemi, sarà qualcosa che non vi aspetterete... anche perché da quel punto in poi, nulla sarà più lo stesso!  
Ma non voglio spoilerarvi oltre, perciò ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta-reader e auguro buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 06: Il duello magico! Incontro con il proprio sogno?**  
"State scherzando?!" esclamarono Lucy, Gray, Natsu e Ron, lasciando cadere sul tavolo le loro posate.  
"Mai quelli del primo anno… Voi dovete essere i più giovani giocatori del Grifondoro da-"  
"Da un secolo." Rispose Harry, mangiando come se niente fosse. "Ce l'ha detto Baston."  
"Cominciamo l'allenamento la prossima settimana." Continuò Erza. "Cavoli, non pensavo di certo di finire a far parte della squadra… Ad ogni modo, Baston non vuole che si venga a sapere. Vuole mantenerlo segreto finché è possibile."  
Mentre i compagni continuavano a guardarli con ammirazione, i gemelli Weasley si avvicinarono.  
"Complimenti." Disse George a bassa voce. "Ce l'ha detto Baston. Anche noi siamo nella squadra… Battitori."  
"Ve lo dico io, quest'anno la coppa la vinciamo noi!" fece Fred. "È da quando Charlie se n'è andato che non vinciamo più, ma quest'anno la squadra promette davvero bene. Dovete essere davvero bravi, Baston stava praticamente saltando di gioia quando ce l'ha detto."  
I due sorrisero.  
"Così pare." Rispose Harry.  
"Bene, ora dobbiamo andare. Lee Jordan è convinto di aver trovato un nuovo passaggio segreto per uscire dalla scuola."  
"Scommetto che è quello dietro alla statua di Gregory il Viscido che abbiamo scoperto la prima settimana. Ciao!"  
"Beh, sarà interessante vedere questo Quidditch…" commentò Lucy, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso Hermione, che si trovava qualche posto più in là, intenta a leggere un libro.  
"Ma non fa altro che leggere?" si chiese Ron.  
"La lettura aiuta a comprendere i misteri." Rispose la ragazza, alzando appena lo sguardo dal libro. "Come ad esempio scoprire un incantesimo che permette di far scomparire un oggetto nel nulla dentro Hogwarts."  
Erza, che stava bevendo del succo di zucca, cominciò a tossire forte.  
"Tu, Hermione Granger, che vuoi trovare un modo per violare il regolamento?" fece Ron. "Presto arriverà un temporale."  
"Ovviamente non è così. Solo, prima ho trovato un pugnale, che non appena ho toccato è scomparso nel nulla. E non mi risulta sia possibile senza che il mago sia nelle vicinanze. Ovviamente, deve trattarsi di un incantesimo superiore a quelli del primo anno, perciò sto cercando in libri più avanzati."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso Erza, che era diventata praticamente bianca.  
"L'ultimo pasto, eh?" disse una voce, che ebbe l'effetto di far fermare tutti e riacquistare colore alla maga dai capelli rossi.  
"Vedo che sei molto più coraggioso, ora che sei tornato coi piedi per terra e hai i tuoi amichetti al fianco." Replicò Harry, guardando Malfoy accompagnato da Tiger e Goyle. "A proposito, ti dona quella piccola cicatrice."  
Draco si porto istintivamente la mano sulla guancia, cosa che non sfuggì ai presenti, in particolare a Hermione.  
"Con voi sono pronto a battermi in qualsiasi momento, da solo." Fece il biondo. "Che ne dici Potter? Io e te, in un duello tra maghi. Soltanto bacchette… niente contatto fisico. Be', che cosa c'è? Non avrai forse paura?"  
"Harry… paura di un duello?" ripeté Natsu, ridendo. "Ti consiglio di ritirarti prima di farti veramente male."  
"Natsu!" esclamò il moro, zittendolo all'istante, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso Draco. "E va bene, Malfoy."  
"Chi è il tuo secondo?" intervenne Ron.  
Malfoy squadrò Tiger e Goyle, valutandone la stazza.  
"Tiger." Disse infine. "E il tuo, Potter?"  
Harry guardò i suoi compagni, per poi fare un piccolo sorriso sadico.  
"Lucy." Disse infine.  
"C-Che cosa?!" esclamò la diretta interessata. "Perché io?! E poi non dovresti chiedermelo prima?!"  
"Tranquilla, non dovrai di certo combattere, io basto per tutti e due. In ogni caso, sono certo che tu possa affrontarli senza problemi."  
"Ti va bene a mezzanotte?" chiese Malfoy, analizzando i due avversari e cercando di non mostrare il suo nervosismo per come stavano andando le cose. "Ci troviamo nella sala dei trofei, che non è mai chiusa a chiave."  
"Porta qualcuno per farti rimettere insieme. Credimi, ti servirà."  
Malfoy sorrise ancora, per poi allontanarsi.  
"E ci siamo liberati di Malfoy." Commentò Gray.  
"Sei davvero così forte, Harry?" chiese Ron.  
"Diciamo che me la cavo…" rispose lui. "E vedere l'espressione di Malfoy quando ho accettato non aveva prezzo."  
Hermione chiuse di colpo il suo libro, avvicinandosi ai compagni.  
"Non avresti dovuto accettare. Se vai in giro di notte per Hogwarts, farai perdere un sacco di punti a Grifondoro. Perché tu lo sai che ti beccheranno di certo!"  
"Non se Natsu verrà con me e Lucy." Rispose Harry.  
"E anche noi non ti lasceremo di certo solo. Chissà cosa sta architettando quello lì." Fece Erza.  
"È davvero egoista da parte vostra!" esclamò Hermione.  
"E davvero non sono fatti tuoi." Replicò Natsu.

Qualche ora più tardi, Harry, Natsu, Gray e Ron stavano aspettando che fosse l'ora per uscire dal dormitorio.  
Natsu aveva fatto entrare Happy dentro il suo zaino, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere da nessuno e raccomandandogli di non farsi sentire né vedere.  
"Dubito che Malfoy abbia idea di cosa sia davvero un duello magico. Di certo non è al tuo livello ed è per questo che dobbiamo aspettarci di tutto da lui."  
"Lo so Gray." Replicò il moro. "Infatti sto pensando a come girare per la scuola senza farci vedere da Gazza o qualche insegnante."  
"Lasciate fare a me, vi dirò subito se qualcuno si sta avvicinando!" esclamò Natsu.  
"E come pensi di fare?" chiese Ron. "Conosci qualche magia adatta?"  
"Certo che sì! Userò il mio olfatto e il mio udito!"  
"Come?"  
"È un incantesimo che amplifica i suoi sensi." Spiegò velocemente Harry. "Ma lo può usare solo lui. Si può definire come una magia innata."  
"Forte… Allora è così che hai trovato subito il rospo di Neville sul treno, vero?"  
"Esatto."  
Ron guardò l'orologio.  
"Sono le undici e mezzo." Disse. "Dobbiamo andare."  
I quattro si assicurarono che Dean, Seamus e Neville stessero dormendo, poi uscirono lentamente dal dormitorio, ricongiungendosi all'uscita con Erza e Lucy.  
Annuirono silenziosamente, per poi avvicinarsi al quadro della Signora Grassa.  
"Non posso crederci! State andando davvero!"  
Il gruppo si girò, ritrovandosi a fissare Hermione Granger.  
"Torna a letto Hermione." Disse Erza.  
"Stavo per dire tutto al fratello di Ron, Percy… Lui che è un prefetto saprebbe come metter fine a questa faccenda."  
Harry sbuffò.  
"Andiamo." Disse, attraversando il passaggio, seguito dagli altri.  
Hermione però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di darsi per vinta tanto facilmente.  
Seguì i maghi, continuando a sibilargli contro la propria ira, come un'oca inferocita.  
"A voi non interessa niente di Grifondoro. Vi interessa solo di voi stessi! Io non voglio che i Serpeverde vincano la coppa, e voi ci farete perdere tutti i punti che ho ottenuto dalla professoressa McGranitt quando mi ha interrogato sugli incantesimi di trasfigurazione."  
Erza si girò verso di lei.  
"Tre cose: primo, quei punti li abbiamo ottenuti per metà noi. Secondo, Harry non poteva rifiutare una sfida, sarebbe stato disonorevole. Terzo, se sei tanto preoccupata torna pure indietro."  
"E va bene, però, io vi ho avvertito: ricordatevi quel che vi ho detto, domani, quando sarete sul treno che vi riporta a casa. Siete proprio dei…"  
I maghi non seppero mai che cos'erano, dato che Hermione si voltò per tornare al quadro della Signora Grassa.  
Ma con suo orrore, vide che il quadro era vuoto.  
"E ora che cosa faccio?" strillò.  
"Questo è un problema tuo." Fece Ron. "Noi dobbiamo andare, altrimenti Harry e Lucy arriveranno tardi.  
Non fecero che pochi passi che Hermione li raggiunse.  
"Vengo con voi!"  
"Neanche a parlarne!" replicò il rosso.  
"Pensate che io me ne resti lì fuori ad aspettare che Gazza mi scopra? Se ci trova gli dirò la verità: gli dirò che stavo cercando di fermarvi e voi mi appoggerete."  
"Ma tu guarda questa…" commentò aspro Gray.  
"Se continuate a parlare così, ci sentiranno anche a Magnolia!" esclamò Harry, zittendo tutti.  
"Magnolia?" ripeté a bassa voce Hermione. "Che cos'è?"  
"Il nome che abbiamo dato alla nostra casa." Si affrettò a rimediare il moro. "Ora state zitti e andiamo, altrimenti ci penserò io ad assicurarmi che non parliate nel tragitto."  
Scivolarono lungo i corridoi illuminati a strisce dal chiarore lunare proveniente dalle alte finestre. Ogni volta che giravano un angolo, Harry si aspettava di imbattersi in Gazza o in Mrs. Purr, ma ebbero fortuna e riuscirono ad evitarli.  
Salirono a tutta velocità su per una scala fino al terzo piano, e in punta di piedi si avviarono verso la sala dei trofei.  
Le teche di cristallo dei trofei luccicavano nei punti illuminati dai raggi della luna. Coppe, scudi, piatti e statue, era tutto uno scintillio d'oro e d'argento.  
Strisciavano lungo i muri, tenendo d'occhio le porte situate a entrambe le estremità della stanza. Harry estrasse la sua bacchetta nel caso Malfoy fosse arrivato e avesse attaccato subito.  
"Sembra che alla fine sia stato lui a non avere il coraggio di venire." Ridacchiò Natsu, per poi farsi serio.  
"Che succede?" chiese Harry.  
"Sta arrivando Gazza con Mrs. Purr." Rispose lui. "I suoi miagolii sono fin troppo chiari."  
"Malfoy ci ha venduto." Disse Erza. "Dovevamo immaginarcelo."  
"Andiamocene. Subito!" ordinò Gray, dirigendosi di corsa dalla parte opposta della sala.  
Tuttavia, nella corsa lo zaino di Natsu urtò una delle armature.  
"Ahi!" esclamò la voce di Happy, coperta dal rumore dell'armatura che cadeva a terra.  
"Correte!" urlò Harry.  
Attraversarono di corsa diverse stanze, senza preoccuparsi di dove stessero andando, fermandosi solo quando raggiunsero l'aula di incantesimi, che sapevano essere molto lontana dalla sala dei trofei.  
"Ve l'avevo detto io." Mormorò Hermione, premendosi una mano sul petto. "Ve l'avevo detto!"  
"A dopo la ramanzina, grazie. Ci sta ancora seguendo." Disse Natsu, massaggiandosi le orecchie e dando un pugno sullo zaino.  
"Natsu… non avrai portato con te…" fece Erza, interrompendosi quando sentirono il pomello di una porta cigolare, lasciando schizzare dentro Pix, che li guardò ed emise uno squittio di contentezza.  
"Zitto Pix, o ci farai espellere." Fece Ron.  
Pix ridacchiò.  
"In giro per il castello a mezzanotte, pivellini? Ah, ah, ah! Sciocchi e insulsi, sarete espulsi!"  
"No, se non ci fai la spia, Pix."  
"Dovrei proprio dirlo a Gazza" disse Pix con voce serafica, ma gli occhi gli brillavano di cattiveria. "È per il vostro bene, sapete?"  
"Devo darti un'altra lezione?!" esclamò Natsu.  
Gli occhi di Pix lampeggiarono per l'ira.  
"ALLIEVI FUORI DALLE CAMERATE!" cominciò a gridare Pix, "ALLIEVI FUORI DALLE CAMERATE, NEL CORRIDOIO DEGLI INCANTESIMI!"  
"Ottimo lavoro, fiammifero!" fece Gray, mentre il gruppo riprendeva a correre, dritti verso l'estremità del corridoio, dove andarono a sbattere contro una porta… chiusa a chiave.  
"Siamo arrivati al capolinea." Fece Ron, sconfortato.  
"Non ancora." Replicò Harry, tirando fuori la bacchetta e puntandola contro la porta. "_Alohomora!_"  
Il lucchetto scattò e la porta si spalancò davanti a loro, la oltrepassarono spintonandosi, la richiusero velocemente e vi pigiarono contro l'orecchio, rimanendo in ascolto.  
"Da che parte sono andati, Pix?" stava chiedendo Gazza. "Svelto, parla!"  
"Di' 'per favore'."  
"Non farmi perdere tempo, Pix. Dimmi, dove sono andati?"  
"Non ti dirò un bel niente se non me lo chiedi per favore." disse Pix con la sua fastidiosa cantilena.  
"E va bene... per favore!"  
"NIENTE! Ah-ah! Te l'avevo detto che non avrei detto niente se non dicevi per favore! Ah ah! Ahhhh!" E i ragazzi udirono Pix allontanarsi con un sibilo mentre Gazza, furente, lanciava maledizioni.  
"Sembra che non controllerà qui dentro… Siamo stati fortunati." Fece Erza, ignorando Lucy che continuava a tirarle il braccio.  
"Chissà perché…" si chiese Gray.  
"S-Sicuro di v-volere sapere la r-risposta?" domandò Lucy, balbettando.  
"Non dirmi che hai freddo." Disse Natsu, sempre senza girarsi.  
"Cane!" urlò Happy, tirando fuori la testa dallo zaino. "Cane gigante con tre teste!"  
A quell'urlo tutti si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare un enorme cane a tre teste, con tutti i suoi sei occhi fissi sui nuovi arrivati, ancora sorpreso dalla loro improvvisa apparizione.  
Sorpresa che stava scomparendo rapidamente, come lasciavano capire i suo ringhi.  
"Merda!" esclamò Erza, aprendo subito la porta e lasciandosi cadere fuori.  
Il gruppo rimase in silenzio, cominciando a percorrere di nuovo i vari corridoi, entrando dentro una stanza che sembrava vuota.  
"C-Che cosa diamine ci faceva quel Cerbero là dentro?!" esclamò Lucy.  
"Questa scuola è decisamente più pericolosa di quel che sembra!" fece Gray, riprendendo fiato.  
"Ma dite un po', voi non avete l'abitudine di usare gli occhi?" chiese Hermione, anche lei sconvolta.  
"Se ti riferisci alla botola che si trovava sotto quella bestia… Beh, non mi sarei fermato ad analizzarla senza prima prepararmi ad affrontare quella cosa!" replicò Harry.  
"Perché, tu vorresti affrontarla?" fece sorpreso Ron.  
"Ehi, e questo?" li interruppe Natsu, avvicinandosi a uno specchio che si trovava in mezzo alla stanza.  
Harry guardò ammirato l'oggetto, mentre si avvicinava assieme agli altri.  
Era alto fino al soffitto, con una cornice d'oro riccamente decorata che si reggeva su due zampe di leone.  
In cima, portava incisa l'iscrizione '_Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon'_.  
"_Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore_…" lesse Lucy, mentre il Dragon Slayer si avvinava ulteriormente.  
"Igneel!" esclamò improvvisamente, non appena fu di fronte allo specchio.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono immediatamente.  
"Che cosa? Dov'è?" esclamò Erza, guardandosi intorno.  
"È nello specchio! Lo vedo dentro lo specchio!" continuò a dire eccitato Natsu, toccando il suo riflesso.  
"Io non vedo nulla e-" cominciò Gray, prendendo il posto del compagno e sgranando gli occhi.  
"Ur…" disse, indietreggiando.  
"Non è possibile…" fece Hermione, avvicinandosi anche lei allo specchio. "Credevo fosse solo una voce, e invece è proprio vero…"  
"Tu sai che cos'è?" chiese il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Lo Specchio delle Brame." Rispose la ragazza. "Uno specchio che riflette i nostri più profondi desideri…"  
"Sul serio? Questo specchio può fare una cosa del genere?"  
"Beh, io non so chi siano questi Igneel e Ur che avete nominato… Ma ognuno di noi vede dentro qualcosa di diverso."  
I maghi rimasero in silenzio, finché Erza non avanzò verso lo specchio.  
"Devo verificare…" si limitò a dire agli sguardi interrogativi degli amici.  
Non appena si trovò di fronte al suo riflesso, Erza rimase immobile per qualche secondo.  
Poi abbassò lo sguardo, mentre dal suo occhio sinistro scendevano silenziose alcune lacrime.  
"Erza…" fece Harry.  
"Come… Come mai solo un tuo occhio piange?" chiese Ron, ricevendo subito una gomitata da Natsu.  
"È perché ho già pianto a sufficienza." Rispose enigmatica la maga.  
Harry non disse nulla, limitandosi a raggiungere lo specchio.  
Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma sentiva il bisogno di doverlo fare.  
Non appena fu di fronte a se stesso, guardò il suo riflesso.  
Per qualche secondo non successe nulla.  
Poi il suo riflesso sorrise, mentre dalla sua fronte scompariva il simbolo di Fairy Tail, e i suoi occhi venivano velati da degli occhiali.  
"E così, sei venuto." Disse il suo riflesso, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti.  
"H-Ha parlato! Lo specchio ha parlato!" urlò Lucy, mentre gli altri si mettevano in posa di combattimento, ad esclusione di Hermione e Ron, che non avevano nemmeno la bacchetta.  
"Chi sei?" chiese Harry.  
"Mi pare ovvio. Io sono te." Rispose il riflesso. "Anche se temo di non essere lo stesso che conosci tu."  
"Che diavolo vai blaterando?" esclamò Natsu.  
Il riflesso si voltò verso di lui.  
"Esistono molte pieghe degli eventi e lo specchio si limita a mostrarle. Io non sono che il riflesso di un altro Harry Potter, che si è guardato in questo specchio."  
"Un altro Harry Potter?" ripeté Erza. "Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Sta dicendo che il me stesso di un'altra realtà probabilmente non vi ha mai incontrato. Dico bene?"  
Il riflesso annuì.  
"Esatto, ma non sono qui per questo. Aspettavo da tempo di poterti incontrare… Majutsu di Fairy Tail."  
Hermione e Ron guardarono interrogativi Harry, che invece rimase impassibile.  
"Vedo che hai conoscenze molto profonde."  
"L'altro te ha fatto una vita molto diversa. Non ha mai incontrato i membri di Fairy Tail. Ha scoperto la magia solo al suo undicesimo compleanno e ha affrontato prove che per te sono bazzecole, mentre per lui si sono rivelate degli ostacoli troppo grandi. Tuttavia, è riuscito a superare tutto. Compreso il mio tranello."  
"Il tuo tranello?"  
"Dentro di me è nascosto qualcosa di prezioso e pericoloso, ma solo una persona è in grado di prenderla." Rispose il riflesso, mentre sopra di lui appariva il simbolo di Fairy Tail.  
"Il vostro simbolo, il vostro legame, vi rende molto forti, oltre a proteggervi. Voi siete il collegamento tra i due mondi. Ormai la piega degli eventi è cambiata radicalmente." Disse, per poi scomparire, lasciando il semplice riflesso di Harry.  
"Si può sapere cosa sta dicendo?! Di quale mondo sta parlando?!" sbottò Ron, guardando i cinque maghi di Fairy Tail.  
"Ci dispiace, Ron, ma per voi è meglio dimenticare tutto quello che avete sentito in questa stanza." Disse Harry, alzando la mano.  
"Che cosa vuoi di-" chiese Hermione, poco prima di ritrovarsi schiacciata al muro assieme a Ron.  
"Come…?"  
"È la mia vera magia." Rispose il moro, avvicinandosi ai due. "Io non ho bisogno né di bacchette né di formule. Per questo, ora cancellerò tutti i vostri ricordi riguardo questa stanza. Non dovete venire a conoscenza di eventi che riguardano il nostro mondo."  
"Il vostro mondo? Vuoi forse dire che voi-"  
"Noi veniamo da Earthland, Aye!" esclamò Happy, volando fuori dallo zaino e atterrando in testa a Natsu. "Siamo tutti membri di Fairy Tail."  
"Un gatto… parlante e volante?" esclamò Hermione incredula, per poi guardare Erza. "Allora devo dedurne che quel pugnale che ho trovato oggi era opera vostra?"  
Per tutta risposta la maga evocò tra le mani l'arma.  
"Ho perso il controllo e ho usato la mia vera magia contro Malfoy." Spiegò la rossa.  
"E ora… è il momento di dimenticare." Disse Harry, alzando entrambe le mani sulle teste dei compagni.  
"No, aspet-" cominciò Ron, poco prima di perdere i sensi, assieme a Hermione.  
Quando riaprirono gli occhi, la mattina dopo, nei loro dormitori, tutti i ricordi legati allo specchio erano scomparsi.


	7. Halloween

Ed eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
E la trama continua a distaccarsi sempre di più dall'originale... E quindi direi che è arrivato il momento che i nostri maghi conoscano finalmente Halloween (parto dal pressuposto che nel mondo di Fairy Tail non esistano le nostre festività e feste)  
Or dunque, tutti voi sapete che cosa gli aspetta XD. Anche se le cose andranno "leggermente" diverse...  
Ma non voglio anticiparvi troppo! Perciò ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta reader e vi auguro a tutti buona lettura!

**Capitolo 07: Halloween**  
Il giorno dopo, quando Malfoy vide Harry e gli altri ancora a Hogwarts, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.  
Il gruppo di maghi, dopo aver addormentato Ron e Hermione, aveva riflettuto su ciò che lo specchio aveva rivelato loro, decidendo che per il momento avrebbero tenuto per loro le domande, in attesa di scoprire qualcosa di più. Tuttavia, Harry continuava a pensare al suo riflesso.  
Certo, si era ritrovato più volte a pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua vita se quel giorno di tre anni prima non si fosse smaterializzato a Fairy Tail, violando le barriere dello spazio-tempo. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto all'oscuro della magia finché non l'avessero contattato per andare a Hogwarts. O forse avrebbe prima dato fuoco ai Dursley, incapace di sopportarli.  
"Tutto bene Harry?" gli chiese Erza, vedendolo corrucciato e silenzioso.  
"Sì… Stavo solo pensando… Sono stato molto fortunato a conoscere voi e gli altri…" rispose lui, sorridendo.  
"Certo che sei stato fortunato!" esclamò Natsu, ridendo. "Sai che noia sarebbe stata la tua vita senza di noi?"  
"E lo stesso vale per noi." Fece Gray.  
Il moro annuì.  
"Ora però dobbiamo trovare un modo per fargliela pagare a Malfoy. Il suo tiro mancino poteva costarci caro… e non solo per averci fatto quasi espellere."  
"Se mi lasciate campo libero, ci penserò più che volentieri a dimostrargli perché non bisogna giocare con il fuoco!" disse Natsu.  
"Non subito. Direi che ieri abbiamo fatto fin troppo." Fece Lucy, guardando Hermione, che spostò lo sguardo, irritata.  
Anche se non aveva alcun ricordo dello specchio, le era rimasto ben impresso nella mente il cane a tre teste e la botola sotto di lui, e non aveva perdonato i suoi compagni di Casa per aver violato il regolamento, trascinandola nelle loro disavventure notturne.  
"Il Master ci ha detto che cercherà maggiori informazioni sull'esistenza di mondi paralleli." Sussurrò Erza a Harry, che annuì silenziosamente.  
"Bene, anche se dubito che possa trovare qualche informazione. Più che altro, mi incuriosisce quella botola… Che cosa può proteggere di così importante in una scuola?"  
"Forse… quel pacchetto." Suggerì Lucy. "Quello che ha preso Hagrid dalla Gringott."  
"Ci ho pensato anch'io." Fece Erza. "A questo punto, mi chiedo che cosa possa essere di così prezioso."  
"Un oggetto magico dalla potenza senza precedenti probabilmente, ma quale possa essere il suo potere al momento ci è impossibile saperlo. Inoltre, c'è anche il mistero di ciò che nasconde lo specchio."  
"Be', per adesso ci conviene non parlarne troppo. Lasciamo che tutto venga fuori da solo." Constatò Gray.  
Passò una settimana prima che avvenisse qualche novità.  
Novità che giunse sotto forma di due pacchi lunghi e sottili, con un rigonfiamento sul fondo, trasportati ciascuno da sei grossi barbagianni, che li lasciarono cadere di fronte a Harry e Erza.  
I due non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse accadendo che un altro barbagianni depositò di fronte a Harry una lettera, che il ragazzo aprì subito.

_NON APRITE I PACCHI A TAVOLA  
Essi contengono le vostre nuove Nimbus Duemila, ma non voglio che gli altri studenti sappiano che avete ricevuto in dono un manico di scopa, altrimenti ne vorranno uno anche loro.  
Oliver Baston vi aspetta questa sera alle sette al campo di Quidditch, per il vostro primo allenamento.  
M. McGranitt_

Harry passò la lettera prima a Erza e poi agli altri compagni, compreso Ron.  
"Due Nimbus Duemila?!" esclamò incredulo quest'ultimo. "Non ne ho mai neanche toccata una, e ora ne ho di fronte ben due!"  
"Ci conviene portarle subito in dormitorio, prima che si capisca che cosa sono." Fece Harry, alzandosi assieme a Erza e allontanandosi.  
Ma furono intercettati all'uscita da Draco Malfoy, accompagnato da Tiger e Goyle.  
Malfoy strappò il pacco dalle mani di Harry e cominciò a tastarlo.  
"Questo è un manico di scopa." Disse, restituendolo sgarbatamente ad un Harry che lo guardava impassibile, mentre Natsu e gli altri li raggiungevano. "Questa volta siete rovinati. A quelli del primo anno non è permesso possederne di personali."  
"Non è una vecchia scopa qualunque." Disse Ron. "È una Nimbus Duemila! Se non sbaglio, Malfoy, tu dicevi di avere una Comet Duecentosessanta? Le Comet fanno un sacco di scena, ma non sono certo al livello delle Nimbus."  
"Ma che cosa vuoi saperne tu, Weasley, che non ti puoi permettere neanche mezzo manico!" lo ribeccò Draco. "Immagino che tu e i tuoi fratelli dobbiate mettere da parte un rametto alla volta per farne una intera."  
Prima che Ron o qualcun altro potesse replicare, il professor Vitious apparve accanto a Malfoy.  
"Niente liti, spero, vero ragazzi?" squittì.  
"Professore, a Potter e Scarlett sono arrivati dei manici di scopa!" disse Malfoy tutto d'un fiato.  
"Già, proprio così." Rispose il professor Vitious, sorridendo a Harry e Erza, soddisfatto. "La professoressa McGranitt mi ha raccontato tutto sulle circostanze speciali. E che modello sono?"  
"Nimbus Duemila, signore." Rispose Erza, guardando con un sorriso compiaciuto la faccia inorridita di Malfoy. "Ed è proprio a Malfoy che dobbiamo dire grazie." Aggiunse, indicando il biondo.  
Dopo ciò, corsero sulle scale, scoppiando a ridere assieme agli altri per la rabbia e la confusione che Malfoy non era riuscito a nascondere.  
"Questo è stato molto meglio che prenderlo a pugni in faccia!" esclamò Natsu, ancora nel pieno delle risa.  
"Ed è pure la verità. Se non avesse rubato la Ricordella di Neville, ora non saremmo nella squadra."  
"E magari pensate che queste siano le ricompense per avere infranto le regole!" arrivò da dietro una voce irritata.  
I maghi si girarono, vedendo Hermione risalire rumorosamente le scale, lanciando loro sguardi di disapprovazione.  
"Certo che no. È solo la ricompensa per aver dato un paio di lezioni a Malfoy." Replicò Natsu.  
Hermione si allontanò sdegnata, con il naso all'aria.  
Per il resto del giorno, Harry e Erza non prestarono troppa attenzione alle lezioni, pensando all'allenamento di quella sera.  
Non era la prima volta che volavano, ma per loro il Quidditch era una novità totale, e anche se avevano imparato tutte le regole, gli mancava la pratica.  
Quando finalmente giunse la sera, mangiarono in fretta, per poi fiondarsi nella torre di Grifondoro per recuperare le scope.  
"Wow!" esclamò Ron, guardando ammirato i due manici di scopa.  
"Non sono un grande intenditore, però sembrano proprio magnifici." Commentò Gray.  
"Be', allora noi andiamo." Disse Harry, avviandosi con Erza verso l'uscita. "Ci vediamo dopo."  
Quando i due maghi uscirono dal castello per raggiungere il campo di Quidditch, videro che il sole stava già tramontando.  
Una volta raggiunta la loro destinazione, i due non poterono non rimanere sorpresi.  
Tutto intorno c'erano centinaia di sedili a gradinate, per dar modo agli spettatori di vedere dall'alto lo svolgimento della partita.  
A ciascuna delle estremità del campo c'erano tre pali d'oro con degli anelli in cima, alti circa quindici metri.  
"Incredibile…" commentò Erza, guardando il campo. "Uno spazio così grande per giocare… Se poi consideriamo anche l'altezza, è enorme."  
"Già." Fece Harry, per poi salire sul manico di scopa. "Be', visto che Baston non è ancora arrivato, che ne dici di esercitarci un po' nel volo? In fondo sui manici di scopa abbiamo alle spalle solo quei pochi minuti."  
"E va bene."  
I due partirono insieme, mettendosi a zigzagare tra i pali delle porte e su e giù per il campo, senza dimostrare alcuna apparente difficoltà nel controllare il manico.  
"Ehi, Potter, Scarlett, venite giù!"  
I due si girarono, vedendo Oliver Baston che teneva sotto braccio una grossa cassetta di legno.  
"Ora capisco che cosa intendeva la professoressa McGranitt… voi possedete davvero un talento naturale. Sembra quasi che possiate volare anche senza il manico di scopa!" disse Baston, mentre i maghi atterravano di fronte a lui.  
"Davvero?" fece Erza, cercando di fingere dell'imbarazzo. "E dire che è solo la seconda volta che voliamo."  
Il capitano sorrise.  
"Stasera vi insegnerò soltanto le regole, poi parteciperete agli allenamenti della squadra tre volte alla settimana."  
Poi aprì la cassetta, che conteneva quattro palle di diverse dimensioni.  
"Bene." Disse. "Ora, il Quidditch è abbastanza facile da capire, anche se giocare non lo è altrettanto. Ci sono sette giocatori per parte. Tre di loro si chiamano Cacciatori. In altre parole, oltre a te Erza ci sono altri due giocatori con il tuo stesso ruolo."  
"Ricevuto." Rispose lei, annuendo, osservando Baston tirare fuori una palla di colore rosso brillante, all'incirca delle dimensioni di un pallone di calcio.  
"Questa si chiama Pluffa. I Cacciatori si lanciano la Pluffa e cercano di farla entrare in uno degli anelli per fare goal. Dieci punti ogni volta che la Pluffa passa per uno degli anelli. Mi seguite?"  
"Sì, direi che non è per nulla complicato. Mi basterà fare centro in uno di quei tre anelli."  
"Perfetto. Ogni squadra ha un giocatore che si chiama Portiere… Io sono il portiere del Grifondoro. Il mio compito è volare intorno agli anelli e impedire agli avversari di segnare."  
"Quindi tre Cacciatori e un Portiere, che giocano con la Pluffa." Ripeté Harry, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso le altre tre palle. "E quelle a cosa servono?"  
"Ora te lo faccio vedere." Rispose Baston, prendendo due mazze simili a quelle per il baseball. "Prendete queste."  
I due obbedirono, guardando sorpresi i due attrezzi.  
"Ora vi faccio vedere a cosa servono i Bolidi, ovvero questi due." E mostrò due palle identiche, nere come l'inchiostro e leggermente più piccole della Pluffa.  
Solo in quel momento i due maghi notarono che stavano cercando di liberarsi dalle cinghie che le tenevano ferme nella scatola.  
"State indietro." Li avvertì Baston, chinandosi e liberandole una.  
La palla nera schizzò in alto all'istante, altissima e velocissima, e poi si diresse dritta dritta verso la faccia di Erza.  
Lei la colpì con la mazza per impedirle di rompergli in naso, spedendola contro uno degli spalti, facendola passare attraverso esso.  
Tuttavia la palla tornò indietro, mirando questa volta a Harry, che la colpì mandandola a terra, dove Baston si tuffò per acchiapparla, riuscendo a fermarla e a rimetterla al suo posto.  
"Incredibile… Anche come Battitori non siete affatto male. È difficile riuscire a colpire un Bolide in quel modo!"  
"Ma perché ha cercato di colpirci?" domandò Harry.  
"I Bolidi schizzano da una parte all'altra del campo cercando di disarcionare i giocatori dalla scopa. Ecco perché ci sono due Battitori per squadra, i nostri sono i Weasley, per proteggere i loro compagni di squadra dai Bolidi e dirottarli contro l'altra squadra."  
"Non è mai morto nessuno per colpa dei Bolidi?" chiese scettica Erza con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
"A Hogwarts mai." Replicò Baston. "Abbiamo avuto un paio di mascelle rotte, ma niente di più. Ora, l'ultimo componente della squadra è il Cercatore, e quello sei tu, Harry. E non devi preoccuparti né della Pluffa né dei Bolidi."  
"Sempre che non tentino di spaccarmi la testa."  
"Non devi preoccuparti, i Weasley sono più che all'altezza dei Bolidi… voglio dire, sono due Bolidi in forma umana."  
Baston pescò dentro la cassa e tirò fuori la quarta e ultima sfera.  
A confronto con le altre tre era piccola, delle dimensioni di una grossa noce. Era d'oro lucente e aveva tremule alucce d'argento.  
"Questo è il Boccino d'Oro, ed è la palla più importante di tutte. È molto difficile da prendere perché è velocissima e non si distingue bene. Il compito del Cercatore è prenderla. Devi muoverti a zigzag tra Cacciatori, Battitori, Bolidi e Pluffa per prendere il Boccino prima del Cercatore dell'altra squadra, perché chi lo prende per primo fa guadagnare alla sua squadra altri centocinquanta punti, e quindi la squadra vince quasi sempre. Ecco perché ai Cercatori vengono fischiati tanti falli. Una partita di Quidditch termina soltanto quando il Boccino viene acchiappato, e quindi può andare avanti per intere settimane… Mi pare che il record sia stato di tre mesi, e hanno dovuto fare continue sostituzioni perché i giocatori potessero riposarsi un po'. Questo è tutto. Domande?"  
I due scossero la testa.  
"Per stasera è tutto. Ormai è troppo buio per allenarci. Sono sicuro che quest'anno la Coppa di Quidditch porterà il nostro nome!"

Tra allenamenti di Quidditch, lezioni e compiti, ai maghi di Fairy Tail sembrava incredibile che fossero passati quasi tre mesi da quando avevano lasciato la Gilda.  
Nonostante continuassero a sentirne la mancanza, non potevano dire di non trovarsi a proprio agio nel castello. Inoltre, grazie agli occhiali di Lucy, erano in grado di studiare in poco tempo, riuscendo così ad avere una notevole quantità di tempo libero, mandando in crisi Hermione, che continuava a chiedersi come facessero. Senza parlare dei loro compagni, che li guardavano con ammirazione mista a invidia.  
La mattina del 31 ottobre i maghi di Fairy Tail si svegliarono sentendo il profumo di zucca al forno che aleggiava per i corridoi.  
"Come mai questa novità?" chiese Lucy, mentre scendevano per fare colazione.  
"Be', è Halloween. Ho sentito che qui a Hogwarts è sempre magnifico." Rispose Ron.  
"Halloween?" ripeté Natsu, grattandosi la testa. "È una festa?"  
Ron lo guardò sorpreso.  
"Non mi dirai che non lo conosci, vero?"  
"A dir la verità nessuno di noi lo conosce." Fece Erza.  
"Io ne ho sentito parlare dai Dursley, ma non ho mai avuto il piacere di prendervi parte." Aggiunse Harry.  
"Allora stasera vedrete quanto è fantastico." Disse il rosso, sorridendo. "Senza considerare che oggi finalmente impareremo a far levitare gli oggetti!"  
I maghi annuirono, ricordandosi che il professor Vitious aveva annunciato che per la lezione di quel giorno gli avrebbe insegnato l'incantesimo per far volare gli oggetti, il che aveva mandato in estasi quasi tutti i loro compagni.  
Una volta a lezione, il professore divise in coppie gli allievi: Harry con Erza, Natsu con Neville, Gray con Lucy e con dispiacere di entrambi, Ron con Hermione.  
"Non dimenticate quel grazioso movimento del polso che ci siamo esercitati a ripetere!" strillò Vitious. "Agitare e colpire, ricordate, agitare e colpire. Un'altra cosa molto importante è pronunciare correttamente le parole magiche. Non dimenticate mai il Mago Baruffio che disse 'z' invece di 's' e si ritrovò steso a terra con un orso sopra il petto."  
Harry e gli altri maghi di Fairy agitarono le bacchette, pronunciarono la formula e colpirono la piuma che il professore aveva dato a ciascuno di loro, facendola levitare immediatamente.  
Natsu ci mise così tanto potere magico che la piuma schizzò verso il soffitto, restando appiccicata ad esso, mentre la piuma di Harry levitò tranquilla fino a un metro di altezza.  
"Molto bene, magnifico!" esclamò il professor Vitious, battendo le mani.  
Ron invece sembrava non avere la stessa fortuna.  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" gridò agitando le lunghe braccia come un mulino a vento.  
"Lo stai dicendo sbagliato." Sbottò Hermione. "Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa: devi pronunciare il 'gar' bello lungo."  
"E fallo te, visto che sei tanto brava!" la ribeccò Ron.  
Hermione si rimboccò le maniche della tunica.  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" disse, facendo levitare la piuma sopra le loro teste, ricevendo anche lei i complimenti dal professore.  
A lezione finita, Ron era di pessimo umore.  
"Non c'è da stupirsi che nessuno la sopporti." Sbottò, rivolgendosi ai maghi di Fairy Tail. "Quella ragazza è un incubo, parola mia!"  
Prima che i maghi potessero dire qualcosa, qualcuno li superò di corsa.  
Harry vide che era Hermione, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
"Ottimo lavoro." Lo riprese Gray, guardando male Ron. "Credo proprio che ti abbia sentito."  
"E allora? Deve essersi resa conto che non ha amici." Rispose lui, senza però riuscire a nascondere un po' d'imbarazzo.  
Hermione non si presentò alla lezione successiva e non si fece vedere per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Mentre si avviavano verso la Sala Grande per la festa di Halloween sentirono dire da Calì Patil che Hermione stava piangendo nel bagno delle ragazze e voleva essere lasciata in pace.  
A questa notizia Ron si sentì ancora più imbarazzato, mentre i suoi compagni scuotevano la testa.  
Non appena entrarono nella Sala Grande, un migliaio di pipistrelli si staccò in volo dalle pareti e dal soffitto, mentre un altro migliaio sorvolò i tavoli in bassi stormi neri, facendo tremolare le candele dentro le zucche. Quando i pipistrelli passarono accanto a Lucy le fecero cacciare un urlo.  
Harry si stava riempiendo il piatto quando il professor Raptor entrò nella sala di corsa, con il turbante di traverso e il terrore dipinto sul volto.  
Tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di lui mentre si avvicinava alla sedia del professor Silente, inciampando sul tavolo.  
"Un mostro… nei sotterranei… pensavo di doverglielo dire." Disse con un filo di voce, per poi accasciarsi a terra svenuto.  
Nacque subito un tumulto.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail saltarono in piedi, pronti a intervenire, ma il professor Silente li anticipò, facendo esplodere dei petardi viola dalla sua bacchetta, facendo piombare la sala nel silenzio.  
"Prefetti!" turnò. "Riportate immediatamente i ragazzi nelle rispettive Case, ora!"  
Percy annuì.  
"Seguitemi! Voi del primo anno, rimanete uniti. Non avete ragione di temere il mostro se seguite i miei ordini. Fate largo, passano quelli del primo anno. Scusate, scusate, sono un Prefetto."  
"Aspettate un secondo…" fece Erza, mentre si dirigevano verso i dormitori. "Hermione. Dobbiamo avvertirla!"  
"Ma come facciamo? Se andiamo tutti, Percy si accorgerà della nostra assenza…" fece Ron.  
"Andremo io e Lucy." Disse la maga rossa, mentre la compagna spalancava gli occhi sorpresa.  
"Che cosa?! Non se ne parla nemmeno, io non lo affronto un mostro!" esclamò.  
"Sciocchezze! Te la caverai benissimo e poi non è nemmeno detto che lo incontreremo. Su, andiamo!"  
"Erza!" disse Harry. "Non esagerare."  
"Tranquillo." Rispose lei, allontanandosi e trascinandosi dietro Lucy.  
Le due ragazze corsero il più velocemente possibile, finché non raggiunsero il corridoio dove si trovava il bagno delle femmine.  
"Che cos'è questo odore disgustoso?!" esclamò Lucy, tappandosi il naso.  
"Credo sia quello." Rispose Erza, indicando una figura alta più di tre metri.  
Aveva la pelle di un color grigio granito senza sfumature, il corpo bitorzoluto come un sasso, con in cima una testa piccola e glabra, come una noce di cocco. Le gambe erano corte e tozze come tronchi d'albero e i piedi piatti e ricoperti di corno. In mano aveva un'enorme clava di legno che strascinava per terra per via delle braccia troppo lunghe.  
"Un troll!" urlò spaventata Lucy, riconoscendo la creatura, che in quel momento stava entrando in una stanza.  
Prima che una delle due potesse dire qualcosa, un urlo riecheggiò nell'aria.  
"Hermione!" esclamarono insieme.  
Erza non aspettò un secondo ed evocò una spada, mentre Lucy prese in mano le sue chiavi, per poi fiondarsi nel bagno.  
Hermione Granger era rannicchiata contro la parete opposta e aveva tutta l'aria di essere sul punto di svenire. Il mostro avanzava verso di lei e, nella sua marcia, stava strappando via dal muro i lavandini.  
"Ehi, tu!" urlò Erza, attirando l'attenzione del mostro e della ragazza su di loro, alzando la spada. "Che ne dici di affrontare qualcuno alla tua altezza?"  
"Erza?! Che cosa ci fai con quella spada in mano?!" chiese Hermione, mentre il troll si girava, per poi alzare la clava contro la maga dai capelli rossi.  
Lei sorrise, per poi parare senza difficoltà il colpo.  
"Lucy, ora!"  
"Va bene! Apriti, porta del Toro! Taurus!" urlò, infilando una chiave dorata nell'aria.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Hermione, apparve una forte luce, che lasciò il posto a un'enorme toro umanoide, dai muscoli più che evidenti, con un'ascia appesa dietro la schiena, ma che non esitò ad impugnare.  
"Lucy-san, lei è magnifica come sempre! E wow, vedo che è in buona compagna!" disse il toro, guardando tutte e tre le ragazze.  
"Dimentico sempre che è un pervertito…" fece sconsolata Lucy, per poi riprendersi. "Taurus, occupati di quel mostro!" ordinò.  
Il toro si girò a guardare il troll, annuendo.  
"Agli ordini! Preparati!" disse, sollevando l'ascia, con la quale colpì la clava dell'avversario, tagliandole la base e facendo cadere a terra la parte superiore.  
Il mostro emise un grugnito nel vedere la sua arma distrutta, cercando quindi di colpire Taurus con un pugno, che lui evitò facilmente.  
"Abbassatevi!" urlò Erza, afferrando la clava del mostro.  
Lucy e Taurus obbedirono, lasciando così che la maga di classe S lanciasse contro il troll la sua stessa arma, colpendolo in testa con uno schianto assordante.  
Il mostro vacillò e poi cadde a terra con un tonfo che fece tremare tutta la stanza.  
"Ci siamo riusciti…" disse incredula la bionda, guardando il troll a terra.  
"Ottimo lavoro di squadra Lucy." Si complimentò Erza.  
"Io sarei disposto anche con una squadra e-" cominciò Taurus, per poi scomparire.  
"No grazie." Si limitò a dire la bionda, mettendo via la chiave.  
"C-Come… Come avete fatto?" chiese un'incredula Hermione, guardandole con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Ecco… scusaci, non possiamo dirtelo." Rispose Erza, facendo scomparire la spada. "Ti chiediamo di non dire nulla a nessuno. Sono delle nostre magie particolari, di cui solo Silente è a conoscenza."  
Hermione fece per parlare ancora, ma un improvviso sbattere di porte e un gran rumore di passi la interruppero.  
Un attimo dopo, la professoressa McGranitt faceva irruzione nel locale, seguita da Piton e Raptor, che chiudeva il terzetto.  
Quest'ultimo lanciò un'occhiata al mostro, emise un flebile gemito e si sedette rapidamente su una tazza del gabinetto tenendosi una mano sul cuore.  
L'insegnante di Pozioni si chinò sul mostro, mentre la McGranitt si mise a fissare seria le tre studentesse.  
"Che cosa diavolo credevate di fare?" chiese con una furia glaciale nella voce. "Avete corso il rischio di venire ammazzate. Perché non eravate nel vostro dormitorio?"  
Piton lanciò uno sguardo rapido e penetrante alle due maghe, che stavano cercando di inventarsi una scusa plausibile.  
"La prego, professoressa McGranitt… erano venute a cercare me." Disse con voce flebile Hermione.  
Tutti si girarono verso di lei, guardandola sorpresi.  
"Signorina Granger!" esclamò la professoressa.  
"Ero andata in cerca del mostro perché… perché pensavo di essere in grado di affrontarlo da sola… sa, ho letto tutto sui mostri."  
La bocca di Lucy si aprì vistosamente per la sorpresa.  
Non solo non stava dicendo nulla su di loro, ma stava mentendo spudoratamente.  
"Se non mi avessero trovata, sarei morta. Erza ha schivato la clava del mostro, che si è rotta andando a sbattere per terra, e poi Lucy l'ha fatta levitare, facendogliela cadere sopra la testa e l'ha tramortito. Non hanno avuto il tempo di andare a chiamare nessuno. Quando sono arrivate, il mostro stava per uccidermi."  
Lucy si affrettò a riprendersi, mentre lei e Erza cercavano di essere credibili.  
"Be'… in questo caso…" disse la McGranitt, guardandole tutte e tre. "Signorina Granger, piccola incosciente, come hai potuto pensare di affrontare da sola un mostro di montagna?"  
Le maghe di Fairy Tail non sapevano proprio cosa pensare.  
Hermione era l'ultima persona che avrebbe infranto le regole, e invece ora si stava assumendo tutta la responsabilità per scagionarle.  
Piton continuò a fissarle, come se stesse cercando qualcosa.  
Lo stesso sembrava fare Raptor, che continuava a guardare prima il mostro e poi le tre ragazze.  
"Signorina Granger, per questo a Grifondoro verranno tolti cinque punti." Disse la professoressa di Trasfigurazione. "Mi hai molto delusa. Se non sei ferita, torna immediatamente alla torre di Grifondoro. Gli studenti stanno finendo di festeggiare Halloween nelle rispettive Case."  
Hermione annuì, per poi uscire.  
La vicepreside si rivolse a Erza e Lucy.  
"Bene, torno a dire che siete state molto fortunate, ma non molti studenti del primo anno avrebbero saputo tenere testa a un mostro di montagna così grosso. Vincete cinque punti ciascuna per Grifondoro. Il professor Silente ne sarà informato. Potete andare."  
Le due ragazze non se lo fecero dire due volte, correndo fuori.  
"Mentono." Disse Piton non appena si fu assicurato di non essere sentito. "È impossibile che uno del primo anno possa mettere fuori gioco un mostro del genere."  
"T-T-Tuttavia, l-le cose s-stanno proprio c-così." Fece Raptor.  
"Guardate la clava." Si limitò a rispondere gelido il professore di Pozioni. "È segnata come se avesse parato una spada. Inoltre, il modo in cui è stata tranciata non è per nulla compatibile con il danno dovuto a un impatto. Sembra sia stata proprio tagliata. E infine, il volto del mostro. La clava l'ha colpito in pieno volto, come dimostra il naso rotto."  
"Suvvia Severus, devono essere coincidenze. Oppure semplicemente li ha aiutati qualche studente più grande, che loro stanno coprendo."  
Piton rimase in silenzio.

Le due maghe raggiunsero in fretta la torre di Grifondoro.  
"Dobbiamo parlare subito con gli altri e con il master." Disse Erza. "Probabilmente Harry cancellerà di nuovo la memoria a Hermione, ma dobbiamo comunque riferire questo episodio. Come diamine ha fatto quel mostro a entrare nella scuola?"  
"Deve essere stato portato dentro da qualcuno, ma chi può essere così idiota?"  
"È quello che dovremo scoprire." Rispose la rossa, fermandosi di fronte al quadro della Signora Grassa.  
"Grugno di porco." Dissero insieme, per poi entrare.  
La sala di ritrovo era gremita di gente e molto rumorosa. Tutti stavano mangiando le pietanze spedite su dalle cucine.  
Hermione era in disparte, e alzò subito lo sguardo non appena le vide entrare.  
Harry, Natsu e Gray si avvicinarono subito.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese il moro.  
Erza annuì.  
"Dobbiamo parlare. Subito." Disse semplicemente.  
"Nel nostro dormitorio, adesso è vuoto." Rispose Gray, per poi salire per le scale, approfittando della confusione.  
Non appena furono dentro, Harry chiuse la porta a chiave.  
"Apriti! Porta della Vergine! Virgo!" esclamò Lucy, evocando lo spirito.  
"Desidera, principessa?" chiese lei, inchinandosi.  
"Smettila di chiamarmi così!" sbottò la bionda, per poi sospirare. "Virgo, devi subito riferire un messaggio al master. Digli che siamo stati costretti a usare la nostra magia di fronte a una delle nostre compagne." Disse Erza.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamarono insieme Natsu e Gray.  
"Il mostro stava per colpire Hermione. Non avevamo il tempo di farci venire in mente le formule della magia locale, perciò abbiamo usato la nostra." Rispose piatta la maga dai capelli rossi.  
"Ricevuto. Tornerò il prima possibile." Fece Virgo, scomparendo nella luce.  
"Quindi Hermione sa." Disse Harry. "Dovrò cancellarle di nuovo la memoria."  
"Mi ha visto usare una spada, mentre ha visto Lucy evocare Taurus. Non c'è altra scelta."  
I maghi annuirono, per poi girarsi di colpo sentendo la porta aprirsi.  
Hermione Granger entrò silenziosamente nel dormitorio, chiudendo di nuovo a chiave la porta dietro di sé e mettendo via la bacchetta.  
"Scusatemi se intervengo così." Disse. "Non ho potuto fare a meno di venire. Vi sono debitrice, mi avete salvato la vita e per questo non dirò nulla a nessuno. Tuttavia, desidero sapere la verità."  
I maghi si guardarono, per poi annuire.  
"Mi dispiace Hermione, ma è un patto che abbiamo fatto. Non possiamo dire la verità a nessuno." Rispose Harry.  
"Però voi avete poteri magici che non dovrebbero esistere!" esclamò la ragazza.  
"Noi veniamo da un altro mondo." Rispose Natsu, mentre Happy si avvicinava camminando.  
"Di nuovo lei, aye?" chiese.  
"Di nuovo? E come mai il tuo gatto sta parlando, Natsu?"  
"Sai Hermione, è già la seconda volta che ci scopri." Fece Erza, sorridendo. "La prima volta ti abbiamo cancellato la memoria assieme a Ron."  
La ragazza fece per replicare, ma una luce la interruppe.  
Virgo era riapparsa vicino a loro, con in mano una specie di sfera di cristallo.  
"E lei chi-"  
"Io sono Virgo. Sono uno degli Spiriti Stellari della principessa Lucy."  
"Smettila di chiamarmi principessa!" la riprese ancora lei, per poi guardare la sfera. "Quella è-"  
"Erza!" tuonò una voce, proveniente dall'oggetto in mano allo spirito, che lo appoggiò a terra.  
Pochi secondi dopo, dentro la sfera apparve il volto di Makarov.  
"Master!" dissero sorpresi i cinque maghi di Fairy Tail.  
"Master?" ripeté Hermione, guardando il piccolo uomo dentro la sfera. "Che cosa significa?"  
"Oh, quindi è lei la ragazza che avete salvato, eh?" rifletté il Master, sorridendo improvvisamente.  
"Proprio così. Le chiedo scusa per aver dovuto usare la mia magia, ma era l'unico modo."  
"Lo sai che non posso passarci sopra, vero? La vostra è una missione molto lunga, ed è ancora presto perché qualcun altro oltre a Silente ne venga a conoscenza. Dovrò punirti una volta che tornerai alla Gilda."  
"Aspetti!" intervenne Hermione. "Loro non c'entrano nulla, è solo colpa mia e della mia emotività! Erza e Lucy sono venute in mio aiuto solo perché non sapevo nulla del mostro! Se deve punire qualcuno, allora punisca me! Devo loro la vita, non posso permettere che paghino per colpa mia."  
I maghi la guardarono sorpresi, mentre Makarov la fissò seria.  
"Ne sei sicura? È una punizione molto severa e dolorosa."  
"Non importa. Ho un debito nei loro confronti, e sono disposta a saldarlo."  
Makarov sospirò.  
"In questo caso… Harry, vieni qui."  
Il moro annuì, avvicinandosi.  
"Sarai tu a eseguire la punizione." Disse solenne il Master. "La quale consisterà…"  
Makarov rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Nel convincerla a uscire con me!" esclamò infine.  
Per qualche attimo nessuno parlò, mentre Hermione rimase inebetita.  
"Master…" fece Erza, mentre lei e Harry diventavano scuri, guardando dall'alto verso il basso la sfera.  
"Che cosa diavolo sta dicendo?!" urlarono insieme.  
"Percepisco la loro furia omicida, aye…" commentò Happy, mentre lui, Natsu e Gray si erano rifugiati sotto i letti per proteggersi.  
"Scherzavo, scherzavo…" rispose il Master, deglutendo, per poi tossire.  
"Parlando seriamente… Ragazza, ti renderai conto che non possiamo lasciarti sapere tutto questo, vero?"  
"L-Lo so." Rispose Hermione, riprendendosi. "Per questo sono disposta a farmi cancellare ancora la memoria."  
Makarov annuì.  
"Perfetto, allora direi che è tutto sistemato. Credo che l'energia di questa Lacrima si stia per esaurire. Comunicare tra due mondi diversi non è proprio facile." Disse. "Harry, occupatene tu. Aspetto il vostro prossimo rapporto."  
E detto ciò, l'immagine scomparve.  
"Grazie mille Virgo. Puoi riportarla alla Gilda e poi per oggi puoi considerarti libera." Disse Lucy.  
"D'accordo principessa." Replicò lo spirito, prendendo la Lacrima e scomparendo ancora nella luce.  
"Ma chi era quel tipo?" chiese infine Hermione.  
"Il nostro master. Noi lo consideriamo come nostro padre." Rispose Harry, per poi alzare la mano. "Allora, sei pronta?"  
La ragazza annuì.  
"Ti rimuoverò solo i ricordi legati alla nostra magia e su ciò che hai scoperto su di noi. Oltre a tutti i ricordi su Happy."  
"Perché devo sempre essere dimenticato, aye…"  
"Va bene, ma ditemi… in futuro mi rivelerete di nuovo la verità?"  
"Chissà… solo il tempo ce lo potrà dire." Rispose il moro.  
Hermione lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sbattere gli occhi.  
"Che cosa… Come mai sono qui?" chiese, guardandoli, mentre Happy si era nascosto di fretta sotto un letto.  
"Sei venuta a ringraziarci." Rispose Erza.  
"Nel dormitorio dei ragazzi?" chiese scettica la maga.  
"Io e Erza siamo venute qui per raccontare a Harry e gli altri cos'è successo. Ora però è meglio se torniamo alla festa. Anche perché credo che Ron debba farti le sue scuse." Disse Lucy, sorridendo.


	8. La prima partita di Quidditch!

Ed eccomi con l'ottavo capitolo!  
Allora… eravamo rimasti con Hermione che si faceva cancellare volontariamente tutto ciò che aveva scoperto… e Harry e Ron sono stati sostituiti dal duo di maghe di Fairy Tail XD. Povero mostro, mi fa quasi pena XD.  
E ora, è giunto il momento della prima partita di Quidditch! Dove ci sarà un altro piccolo cambiamento… che credo vi farà morire dalle risate XD.  
E dal prossimo capitolo… potrete dire addio alla trama base, dato che sarà un Natale… molto speciale, tanto che richiederà ben tre capitoli per concludersi. E due nostre conoscenze… potrebbero cacciarsi in guai ben più grossi di quelli a cui sono abituati XD.  
Ma ora basta con gli spoiler, perciò ringrazio Fly89 per aver fatto da Beta-Reader e auguro a tutti buona lettura!

PS:  
Se volete lasciare qualche recensione, in qualsiasi lingua, fate pure XD. Google Traslate mi aiuterà a tradurre senza problemi XD

**Capitolo 08: La prima partita di Quidditch!**  
Da quel giorno, i rapporti con Hermione migliorarono.  
Ron si scusò con lei per averla offesa, e la ragazza cominciò ad essere meno rigida.  
Harry aveva fatto sì che anche lei fosse convinta che la versione riferita alla professoressa McGranitt fosse vera, così da non destare nessun sospetto.  
Con l'inizio di novembre arrivò anche il freddo, che costrinse tutti a vestirsi con abiti più pesanti, tranne Gray, che era l'unico a trovarsi a suo agio.  
Le montagne intorno alla scuola si tinsero di un grigio glaciale e il lago divenne una lastra di gelido metallo. Tutte le mattine il terreno era coperto di brina, e dalle finestre delle scale era possibile vedere Hagrid intento a scongelare i manici di scopa nel campo di Quidditch.  
La stagione del Quidditch era iniziata.  
Quel sabato, Harry e Erza avrebbero giocato la loro prima partita dopo settimane di allenamento: Grifondoro contro Serpeverde. Se avessero vinto, il Grifondoro avrebbe rimontato la classifica, passando al secondo posto nel campionato delle Case.  
Quasi nessuno aveva visto i due maghi giocare, perché Baston aveva deciso che, essendo le armi segrete della squadra, non si doveva sapere della loro presenza in campo. Tuttavia, non si seppe mai come accadde, la notizia che avrebbero giocato come Cercatore e Cacciatrice era trapelata e si era diffusa ad una velocità incredibile, e ora i due si ritrovavano sempre a dover sentire commenti del tipo che sarebbero stati dei campioni o che avrebbero dovuto correre sotto di loro per prenderli al volo con delle barelle. Inutile dire che questi ultimi erano stati messi in giro da un invidioso Malfoy.  
Harry e Erza avevano deciso di leggere _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_ senza usare gli occhiali, dato che altrimenti qualcuno avrebbe sicuramente notato che l'avevano finito in pochissimo tempo. Fu così che scoprirono che esistevano settecento modi diversi di commettere un fallo, e che durante una partita di campionato mondiale, nel 1473, si erano verificati tutti quanti.  
Alla vigilia della loro prima partita, il gruppo si era riunito durante la ricreazione fuori nel cortile gelido, dove si scaldavano grazie a un fuoco che Natsu aveva acceso -facendo attenzione a non far vedere che non aveva usato la bacchetta.  
Si stavano scaldando la schiena quando Piton attraversò il cortile.  
"Sangue." Mormorò Natsu, annusando l'aria, mentre Harry e gli altri notavano che il professore stava zoppicando.  
Il Dragon Slayer si affrettò a spegnere il fuoco, fingendo di agitare la bacchetta, ma questo non impedì al professore di insospettirsi e avvicinarsi di conseguenza. Non aveva notato il fuoco di prima, ma sembrava comunque in cerca di qualche pretesto per rimproverarli.  
"Che cosa nascondi là dietro, Potter?" chiese.  
Il mago tirò fuori la copia di _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_, mostrandogliela.  
"È proibito portare fuori dagli edifici scolastici i libri della biblioteca." Disse Piton. "Dammelo. Cinque punti in meno per Grifondoro."  
"Non mi pare ci sia un divieto." Replicò Harry gelido, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due disse nulla, limitandosi a fissarsi negli occhi.  
Per un istante a Harry parve di vedere gli occhi del professore tremare, ma pensò fosse una sua impressione.  
"Altri cinque punti in meno. E se ti rifiuti di obbedire, mi vedrò costretto a punirti, e sarebbe un peccato che tu non possa giocare alla tua prima partita, vero Potter?"  
"Ma come-" cominciò Natsu, venendo interrotto da Erza, che gli intimò di stare zitto.  
Harry guardò ancora il professore, per poi consegnargli il libro. Piton lo prese con aria di sufficienza e si allontanò.  
"Questa regola se l'è inventata!" sbottò Ron, mentre il moro continuava a guardare l'insegnante di Pozioni.  
"Natsu." Disse infine. "Credo di avere una piccola richiesta da farti. Devi contattare una persona."  
"Uh? E chi sarebbe?"  
Harry sorrise.  
"Si tratta di lui." Rispose semplicemente, mentre Ron e Hermione lo guardavano curiosi.

"Speravo che la mia prima uscita fosse migliore, aye…" commentò Happy, atterrando sopra una trave per non farsi vedere da due studenti che stavano passando in quel momento in corridoio.  
"Vai e scopri cos'è successo a Piton senza farti vedere… Ma io non conosco neppure questo castello, aye!" si lamentò, per poi riprendere a volare facendo attenzione a non mettersi in mostra.  
A Happy ci volle qualche ora prima di riuscire a individuare Piton.  
L'aveva riconosciuto grazie alla descrizione che Natsu e gli altri gli avevano fatto, oltre che per il fatto che stava zoppicando.  
Seguendolo da lontano, lo vide avvicinarsi a una stanza, dove entrò, lasciando la porta aperta.  
Happy rimase in volo fuori dalla porta, per poi sbirciare all'interno. Piton gli stava dando le spalle, e poco lontano c'era un armadio dove si sarebbe potuto nascondere, rifugiandosi sulla cima. Senza fare rumore, entrò velocemente, andando subito ad appoggiarsi sul mobile e facendo scomparire le ali, rimanendo appiattito.  
Pochi minuti dopo entrò Gazza, portando con sé delle bende.  
"Eccomi professore." Disse, mentre Piton si sedeva, per poi sollevare il mantello e scoprendo la gamba.  
Happy faticò a trattenere la sua sorpresa quando la vide tutta maciullata e sanguinante.  
Gazza cominciò subito a medicarlo, ripulendo il sangue e fasciando le ferite con delle bende.  
"Dannato coso." Imprecò Piton. "Come si fa a tenere a bada tutte e tre le teste contemporaneamente?"  
"Tre teste… il cane!" esclamò Happy, per poi tapparsi subito la bocca.  
"Chi va la?!" urlò il professore, alzandosi in piedi e coprendosi la ferita, mentre anche Gazza si guardava intorno.  
"La voce sembrava provenire da qui dentro." Fece il custode, mentre Mrs. Purr entrava dalla porta. "Aiutami a stanarlo, piccina."  
Happy cominciò a sudare freddo. Infatti, la gatta lo individuò subito, spostando lo sguardo verso l'armadio.  
"Odiosa proprio come mi hanno detto…" mormorò con la voce più bassa che gli riuscì, guardando la porta che la gatta aveva lasciato aperta.  
"Non ho altra scelta…"  
Prima che Gazza e Piton potessero avvicinarsi, Happy si fece spuntare le ali, per poi volare più velocemente possibile fuori dalla stanza.  
"E quello che cos'era?" chiese Gazza.  
"Prendilo!" ordinò Piton, sbraitando. "Non deve lasciarselo sfuggire, Gazza!"  
"Agli ordini professore." Replicò lui, correndo subito fuori seguito dalla sua fedele compagna.  
Happy non si girò, volando veloce per riuscire a raggiungere l'esterno del castello prima che la sua magia si esaurisse, il che l'avrebbe lasciato nelle mani del custode, mandando così a monte la copertura di Natsu e gli altri.  
Un miagolio lo costrinse a voltarsi, vedendo Mrs. Purr che gli correva dietro, anticipando il padrone.  
"Ma perché proprio a me, aye?!" esclamò Happy, cercando di andare ancora più veloce.  
Per sua fortuna, trovò una finestra aperta, dalla quale uscì subito, salendo immediatamente sul tetto del castello, fermandosi in cima a una torre priva di finestre per riprendere fiato, mentre le ali scomparivano.  
"Sarà meglio che il pesce che Harry mi ha promesso sia molto buono… aye…" ansimò.  
Stette fermo ancora qualche secondo, per poi alzarsi in piedi e voltarsi verso la torre di Grifondoro.  
"Questo posto è molto più grande della Gilda. Dovrò fare più attenzione in futuro se voglio uscire. Anche se dubito che ripeterò una simile esperienza tanto presto. Spero di tornare a casa il prima possibile…"  
Detto ciò, si fece spuntare di nuovo le ali, dirigendosi verso il dormitorio di Grifondoro, dove Harry, Natsu e gli altri lo stavano aspettando.  
Entrò dalla finestra, atterrando di fronte al suo partner.  
"Eccomi di ritorno, aye!" esclamò, facendo un saluto militare, per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra.  
"Com'è andata?" chiese Natsu.  
"Piton e Gazza mi hanno scoperto. Tranquilli, non mi hanno visto bene. Sono stato sufficientemente veloce a scappare." Rispose, guardando i volti preoccupati degli amici.  
"Hai scoperto qualcosa?"  
"Sì. Piton è stata ferito da quel cane. Ho visto chiaramente la sua gamba in uno stato pietoso e ricoperta di sangue."  
"Allora dev'essere stato lui a liberare quel troll la notte di Halloween per cercare di prendere la cosa nascosta nella botola!" esclamò Lucy.  
"No, non credo." Rispose Harry. "Happy ha detto di essere stato scoperto da Piton e Gazza. Quindi Gazza è a conoscenza del tentativo di Piton. Ciò significa che, a meno che non siano complici, non si sarebbe fatto aiutare."  
"E allora che cosa ci faceva dal cane a tre teste?" chiese Erza.  
"Forse… era corso a controllare." Disse infine il moro. "Ma cosa può esserci di così prezioso da rischiare di perdere una gamba per assicurarsi che sia al sicuro nonostante ci sia un mostro di guardia?"

Il giorno dopo si presentò luminoso e freddo.  
La Sala Grande era piena del profumo delizioso delle salsicce fritte e dell'allegro chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi che non vedevano l'ora di assistere a una bella partita.  
Harry e Erza stavano facendo colazione come se niente fosse, cosa che incuriosì i loro compagni.  
"Non avete nemmeno un po' di paura?" chiese Ron.  
"E perché dovremmo averne? È solo un gioco." Rispose la rossa.  
"Nemmeno tu Harry? I Cercatori sono sempre quelli che vengono acchiappati dall'altra squadra."  
"Che ci provino pure. Non sarà tanto facile." Replicò lui con un tono che fece tremare i presenti.  
Per le undici, tutta la scolaresca era sugli spalti, intorno al campo di Quidditch.  
Molti erano armati di binocoli. Anche se i sedili potevano sollevarsi in aria, a volte era comunque difficile seguire quel che succedeva in campo.  
Natsu, Gray e Lucy si unirono a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus e Dean, andando sulla gradinata più alta. Per fare una sorpresa ai due compagni, avevano dipinto un grosso striscione, ricavato da uno dei lenzuoli che il topo Crosta aveva rosicchiato.  
Sopra ci avevano scritto _Potter e Scarlett, siete tutti noi_, e sotto Dean, che era molto bravo a disegnare, aveva schizzato un grosso leone, simbolo di Grifondoro, affiancato dal simbolo di Fairy Tail dopo varie insistenze di Natsu. Infine, Hermione aveva fatto un piccolo ma ingegnoso incantesimo per cui i colori apparivano cangianti.  
Nel frattempo, negli spogliatoi, Harry, Erza e il resto della squadra si stavano cambiando, indossando la loro divisa scarlatta - i Serpeverde avrebbero giocato in verde.  
Baston si schiarì la voce per intimare il silenzio ai compagni.  
"Allora ragazzi…" cominciò.  
"E ragazze." Completò Angelina Johnson, un'altra Cacciatrice.  
"E ragazze." Convenne il capitano. "Ci siamo."  
"Il gran giorno è arrivato." Disse Fred.  
"Il gran giorno che tutti aspettavamo è arrivato." Gli fece eco George.  
"Il discorso di Baston lo sappiamo a memoria." Spiegò Fred ai due nuovi giocatori. "Eravamo nella squadra anche l'anno scorso."  
"Chiudete il becco, voi due!" esclamò Baston. "Quella di oggi è la squadra migliore che Grifondoro ha avuto da anni. Vinceremo. Lo so!"  
Li guardò come a dire 'Altrimenti dovrete fare i conti con me'.  
"Bene. È ora di entrare in campo. In bocca al lupo a tutti!" esclamò.  
Harry e Erza seguirono Fred e George fuori dagli spogliatoi, fremendo per la voglia di cominciare, ed entrarono in campo salutati da grandi ovazioni. Ad arbitrare la partita sarebbe stata Madama Bumb che, ritta in mezzo al campo, aspettava le due squadre brandendo in mano la propria scopa.  
"Mi raccomando a tutti, voglio una partita senza scorrettezze." Disse una volta che le due squadre furono riunite intorno a lei.  
Harry notò che sembrava rivolgersi in modo speciale al capitano dei Serpeverde, Marcus Flitt, un alunno del quinto anno.  
Harry e Erza sorrisero vedendo lo striscione, con l'evidente riferimento alla loro Gilda.  
"In sella alle scope, prego." Ordinò Madama Bumb, mentre si preparava a lanciare la sfera rossa.  
Tutti salirono sui loro manici, per poi levarsi in volo non appena sentirono il fischio d'inizio, alzandosi sempre più in alto.  
"…e la Pluffa è stata intercettata immediatamente da Angelina Johnson del Grifondoro, che la passa subito a Erza Scarlett… che brave Cacciatrici sono queste ragazze, e anche piuttosto carine…"  
"Jordan!"  
"Chiedo scusa professoressa."  
A commentare la partita era Lee Jordan, l'amico dei due gemelli Weasley, sorvegliato a vista dalla professoressa McGranitt.  
"…La ragazza si muove davvero veloce lassù. Effettua un passaggio puntuale a Katie Bell e… no, la Pluffa è stata intercettata dal capitano dei Serpeverde, Marcus Flitt, che se la porta via: eccolo che vola come un'aquila… sta per… no, bloccato da un'ottima azione del portiere del Grifondoro Baston, e il Grifondoro è di nuovo in possesso della Pluffa. Ed ecco la Cacciatrice del Grifondoro Scarlett… bella picchiata intorno a Flitt, poi di nuovo su… e c'è mancato poco che un Bolide la colpisse in testa! Comunque davanti a lei il campo è sgombro, si allontana e letteralmente vola via… è davanti alla porta – Vai Erza – il portiere Bletchley si tuffa… manca il bersaglio… IL GRIFONDORO HA SEGNATO!" urlò Lee.  
L'aria gelida fu saturata dall'applauso dei Grifondoro e dalle urla e fischi dei Serpeverde.  
"Continua così, Erza!" gridò Natsu, saltando sul posto, mentre dallo zaino che si era portato dietro Happy esultava in silenzio.  
"Spostatevi un po', voi, scorrete più giù." Fece una voce a loro familiare.  
"Hagrid!" esclamarono insieme i maghi, spostandosi per fargli posto.  
"Finora ho guardato dalla mia capanna." Disse il guardiacaccia, mostrando orgogliosamente un grosso binocolo che gli pendeva sul petto. "Ma non è mica la stessa cosa che allo stadio! Il Boccino finora non s'è visto, eh?"  
"No." Rispose Ron. "Finora Harry non ha avuto un granché da fare."  
"Be', almeno si è tenuto fuori dai guai, è già qualcosa." Disse Hagrid, portandosi il binocolo agli occhi e puntandolo verso il cielo, alla ricerca di Harry, che appariva come un puntino lontano.  
"Credo sia finito in guai ben peggiori di questo…" mormorò appena Lucy, la cui voce era fortunatamente coperta dai tifosi.  
In alto, sopra le loro teste, il moro correva qua e là a cavallo della scopa, strizzando gli occhi per avvistare il Boccino.  
"Baston ha detto di tenersi fuori tiro finché non vedo il boccino…" si ripeté Harry.  
Quando Erza aveva segnato, Harry aveva fatto un paio di giri della morte, per poi tornare subito a cercare la palla dorata.  
"Palla ai Serpeverde." Stava dicendo Lee Jordan. "Il Cacciatore Pucey schiva due Bolidi, due Weasley e la Cacciatrice Johnson, e avanza veloce verso… aspettate un attimo, ma quello non era il Boccino?"  
Un mormorio percorse gli spalti, mentre Adrian Pucey lasciava cadere la Pluffa, troppo preso a seguire con lo sguardo il lampo dorato che gli aveva sfiorato l'orecchio sinistro ed era passato oltre.  
Harry lo vide e si tuffò in picchiata dietro quella scia d'oro.  
Anche il Cercatore di Serpeverde, Terence Higgs, lo aveva avvistato e ora i due giocatori erano testa a testa, lanciati entrambi alla ricorsa del Boccino. Intanto sembrava che i Cacciatori avessero dimenticato il loro ruolo, sospesi a mezz'aria, tutti intenti a guardare la sfida tra i loro compagni.  
Harry era più veloce di Higgs: vedeva la pallina rotonda che ad ali spiegate risaliva di fronte a lui. Diede un'accelerata potente e…  
WHAM!  
Un boato di rabbia venne dai Grifondoro sotto di loro.  
Marcus Flitt aveva bloccato di proposito Harry, e la scopa del moro sbandò, mentre il ragazzo cercava di reggersi in sella.  
"Fallo!" gridarono i Grifondoro.  
Madama Bumb si rivolse a Flitt con parole irate, per poi ordinare un rigore a favore del Grifondoro.  
Ma come c'era da aspettarsi, in tutta quella confusione il Boccino era scomparso di nuovo.  
Giù, dagli spalti, Dean Thomas stava gridando.  
"Arbitro, mandalo fuori! Espulsione! Cartellino rosso!"  
"Guarda che non siamo mica a una partita di calcio." Gli ricordò Ron. "A Quidditch non si possono espellere i giocatori… E poi, che cos'è un cartellino rosso?"  
"Distruggilo, pestalo, fagliela pagare!" urlava invece Natsu, che era saltato in piedi con gli occhi che sembravano mandare fiamme, mentre Lucy e Gray cercavano di calmarlo.  
"Bisognerebbe cambiare le regole allora." Fece il mago del ghiaccio dopo che riuscirono a far sedere di nuovo l'amico. "Flitt avrebbe potuto far cadere Harry… E per lui sarebbero stati dolori."  
Intanto, Lee Jordan trovava difficile mantenersi distaccato.  
"Quindi… dopo questa lampante e ignobile scorrettezza…"  
"Jordan!" ringhiò la professoressa McGranitt.  
"Voglio dire, dopo questo fallo palese e schifoso…"  
"Jordan, ti avverto…"  
"E va bene. Flitt per poco non ammazza il Cercatore del Grifondoro, il che naturalmente può succedere a chiunque, quindi un rigore per i Grifondoro, battuto da Scarlett, che sembra abbastanza irata, che segna senza difficoltà e il gioco prosegue, con i Grifondoro ancora in possesso di palla."  
Harry aveva ripreso a cercare il Boccino quando la sua scopa, d'un tratto, ebbe uno scarto pauroso.  
"E ora che cosa-?" fece, prima che la scopa ripetesse il movimento, come se stesse cercando di disarcionarlo.  
"Maledizione…" commentò, tenendosi forte, mentre il manico cominciava a zigzagare, continuando a cercare di farlo cadere. "Perché non riesco a controllarla?!"  
Lee stava continuando a commentare.  
"Palla al Serpeverde... Flitt ha la Pluffa... oltrepassa Spinnet... supera Johnson... viene colpito in faccia da un Bolide, spero che gli abbia rotto il naso... ma no, professoressa, sto solo scherzando... il Serpeverde segna... oh, no..."  
I Serpeverde esultavano. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto che la scopa di Harry si stava comportando in modo strano. Lentamente, a sbalzi e a strattoni, lo stava trasportando sempre più in alto, lontano dal gioco.  
"Chissà cosa pensa di fare Harry." bofonchiò Hagrid, che stava guardando attraverso il binocolo. "Direi che ha perso il controllo della sua scopa, direi... ma non può mica aver..."  
D'un tratto, gli occhi di tutti furono puntati su Harry.  
La sua scopa aveva cominciato a fare le capriole, mentre lui riusciva a stento a reggersi in sella.  
Poi tutti gli spettatori trattennero il fiato. La scopa aveva dato uno strattone fortissimo e Harry era stato disarcionato.  
Ora il ragazzo penzolava giù, reggendosi al manico con una sola mano.  
"Harry!" urlarono insieme i tre maghi di Fairy Tail sugli spalti.  
"È successo qualcosa alla scopa quando Flitt lo ha bloccato?" sussurrò Seamus.  
"Impossibile!" esclamò Hagrid con voce tremante. "Niente può fare ammattire una scopa tranne una potente magia nera... e nessuno dei ragazzi sarebbe capace di fare una cosa simile a una Nimbus Duemila!"  
A queste parole. Hermione afferrò il binocolo di Hagrid.  
Ma anziché guardare in alto verso Harry. cominciò febbrilmente a scrutare le file del pubblico.  
"Ma che diavolo stai facendo?" chiese Ron con la faccia livida.  
"Lo sapevo!" ansimò Hermione. "Piton... guardate!"  
Tutti puntarono il proprio binocolo verso il professore, che stava sulla gradinata dirimpetto alla loro.  
Teneva gli occhi fissi su Harry e mormorava qualcosa sottovoce.  
"Sta combinandone una delle sue... sta facendo il malocchio alla scopa!" esclamò Hermione.  
"Il malocchio?" ripeté Lucy.  
"Sta controllando la scopa di Harry."  
"Che cosa?!" gridò Natsu. "Come facciamo a fermarlo?"  
"Basta che distolga lo sguardo, ma da qui…"  
"Ci penso io." Fece il mago del fuoco, allontanandosi subito dagli spalti.  
"Natsu, fermo!" gli urlò dietro inutilmente Lucy.  
I ragazzi lo videro sparire nella folla.  
"Gray… dici che ne combinerà una delle sue?" chiese la bionda.  
"Temo di sì… e dopo saremo noi a pagarne le conseguenze per non averlo fermato." Rispose lui, mentre entrambi cominciavano a sudare vistosamente.  
"Harry e Erza ci uccideranno!" esclamarono insieme spaventati, ottenendo degli sguardi sorpresi dagli altri.  
Ron puntò di nuovo il binocolo su Harry.  
La scopa stava vibrando così forte che sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile tenercisi attaccato ancora a lungo. Gli spettatori erano tutti in piedi, e guardavano inorriditi, mentre i gemelli Weasley volavano in soccorso dell'amico, cercando di trarlo in salvo su una delle loro scope, ma invano: ogni volta che gli si accostavano, la scopa di Harry faceva un balzo più in alto, allontanandolo da una possibile salvezza. Allora scesero di quota e si disposero in cerchio sotto di lui, sperando di riuscire ad afferrarlo al volo quando fosse caduto.  
Marcus Flitt, impossessatosi della Pluffa, segnò cinque volte senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
Natsu nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il palco dove si trovava Piton, e ora stava correndo lungo la fila di sedili alle spalle di lui.  
Non si fermò neanche per chiedere scusa al professor Raptor, quando lo urtò facendolo cadere a faccia avanti.  
Una volta raggiunto Piton, si accucciò, per poi ghignare e schioccare le dita.  
Sull'orlo dell'abito di Piton apparve qualche fiammella.  
Natsu corse subito via, e non appena fu abbastanza lontano, schioccò ancora le dita.  
L'attenzione di tutti gli spalti fu attirata da una colonna di fuoco, che si alzò intorno al professore per poco più di un secondo, lasciando l'uomo con gli abiti bruciacchiati e fumante, sia per colpa del fuoco che per la rabbia.  
"Siamo morti!" esclamarono Lucy e Gray, notando come Erza si era voltata subito verso di loro, mentre Ron, Hermione, Hagrid e gli altri avevano la bocca spalancata.  
"Eccomi qua!" fece Natsu, raggiungendoli, mentre sopra di loro Harry riusciva finalmente a riprendere il controllo della sua scopa.  
"Idiota!" gli urlarono contro i due compagni. "Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?!"  
"Ma soprattutto, _come_ hai fatto?!" gli chiese incredula Hermione.  
"Io ho solo accesso una piccola fiamma… se lui aveva vestiti infiammabili non è di certo colpa mia." Ridacchiò, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso Harry, che era sceso in picchiata.  
Tutti lo videro mettersi una mano a coppa sulla bocca come se stesse per dare di stomaco: cadde carponi sul terreno di gioco, tossì… e qualcosa di dorato gli cadde in mano.  
"Ho preso il boccino!" gridò dopo qualche altro colpo di tosse, agitandolo sopra la testa, e facendo così terminare la partita nel caos generale.

"Non l'ha preso, l'ha quasi inghiottito!" strillava Flitt ancora venti minuti dopo, ma tanto non aveva importanza.  
Harry non aveva violato nessuna regola e Lee Jordan stava ancora annunciando a squarciagola il risultato: il Grifondoro aveva vinto per centosettanta a sessanta.  
Ma tutto questo Harry e gli altri non lo udirono.  
Erano nella capanna di Hagrid insieme a Ron e Hermione.  
"È stato Piton!" spiegava Ron, mentre Hagrid porgeva a Natsu una bistecca fredda per coprire l'occhio nero che Harry e Erza gli avevano procurato non appena furono fuori dalla vista della scolaresca, cosa che aveva sorpreso non poco i due Grifondoro e il guardiacaccia.  
"Lo abbiamo visto tutti, stava lanciando una maledizione alla scopa di Harry, borbottava e non ti levava gli occhi di dosso." Continuò il rosso.  
"Stupidate!" esclamò Hagrid. "Perché mai Piton doveva fare una cosa del genere?"  
"E allora perché diamine Harry ha ripreso in controllo della scopa non appena Piton si è… distratto?" chiese Natsu. "Senza contare la ferita che si è procurato con quel cane a tre teste nel castello. È chiaro che vuole rubare la cosa che quella bestia protegge, e forse considera Harry una minaccia."  
Hagrid fece cadere di mano la teiera con la quale stava per servirgli il tè.  
"E voi che ne sapete di Fuffi?"  
"Fuffi?! Quel coso ha un nome?!" esclamò incredula Lucy.  
"Sì… è mio. L'ho comperato da un tizio, un greco che ho incontrato al pub l'anno scorso. L'ho prestato a Silente per fare la guardia a…" ma s'interruppe non appena si rese conto che stava parlando troppo.  
"A…" continuò Gray, cercando di ottenere la risposta.  
"No, non chiedetemi altro. È una cosa segretissima!"  
"Ma Piton ha cercato di rubarlo!" ripeté Harry.  
"Stupidate! Piton è un insegnante di Hogwarts, vuoi che faccia una cosa del genere?"  
"E allora perché poco fa ha cercato di ammazzare Harry?" gridò Hermione. "Io lo capisco quando qualcuno sta facendo il malocchio, ho letto tutto sull'argomento! Bisogna mantenere il contatto visivo, e Piton non batteva neanche le palpebre. L'ho visto benissimo!"  
"E io vi dico che prendete un granchio!" replicò Hagrid. "Non so perché la scopa di Harry si è comportata in quella maniera, ma Piton non cercherebbe mai di ammazzare uno studente! E ora statemi bene a sentire tutti quanti: vi state immischiando in cose che non vi riguardano. È pericoloso. Scordatevi del cane, dimenticate a cosa fa la guardia. È tutta una faccenda fra Silente e Nicolas Flamel!"  
"Ah!" esclamò Natsu. "Allora c'è di mezzo qualcuno che si chiama Nicolas Flamel!"  
Sul volto di Hagrid si dipinse un'espressione furente e indispettita.


	9. Natale in trasferta!

*Fa partire One-Winged Angel* Eccomi qui!  
Scusate, sono entrato nuovamente nella fase FF7 XD. Tuttavia, non per questo non posterò i nuovi capitoli, tranquilli XD.  
Allora, in questi giorni mi sono messo a sistemare le idee per questa fiction... e sarà molto, molto lunga... XD.  
Inoltre, ho deciso di dividerla in saghe, che però, per motivi di spoiler, vi rivelerò i nomi solo una volta che esse saranno finite XD.  
Perciò con questo capitolo, dite addio alla saga "**Fairy Tail e Hogwarts**", per dare inizio a questa minisaga di soli quattro capitoli (sì, è aumentata di uno come numero XD).  
Infine, all'indice, trovare una piccola immagine per questa fiction, e oltre a ciò, ho dovuto aumentare il rating a giallo, dato che da questo capitolo, ci saranno parole e scene forti (niente di splatter, tranquilli, solo non è più al livello del verde XD)  
Or dunque, ringrazio Liberty89 e... diamo inizio alle più movimentate vacanze di Natale che i nostri eroi conosceranno! (Per il momento XD)

**Capitolo 09: ****Natale in trasferta! Fairy Tail sotto attacco?**

Il racconto dell'episodio di Piton si diffuse per la scuola alla stessa velocità con cui si era diffuso che Harry e Erza erano i nuovi giocatori del Grifondoro.  
Il gruppo di maghi aveva deciso di non dire nulla, e Neville e gli altri si erano lasciati convincere a non parlare quando videro Natsu con un occhio nero, con dietro Harry e Erza che gli intimavano silenziosamente di non fiatare.  
Inutile dire che il professore di Pozioni non aveva preso affatto bene l'accaduto, e il suo odio verso i Grifondoro sembrò aumentare esponenzialmente. Tuttavia, alla Casa non sembrava importare.  
Anzi, i gemelli Weasley continuavano a parlare della cosa con grande entusiasmo.  
"Se scopriamo chi è stato, come minimo gli stringiamo la mano e lo portiamo a festeggiare nelle cucine." Disse un giorno Fred.  
Natsu stava per rispondere, ma lo sguardo che Erza gli lanciò fu sufficiente a farlo desistere.  
Con dicembre i maghi di Fairy Tail cominciarono a notare una certa frenesia per il castello.  
Un giorno Gray chiese spiegazioni a Ron durante la colazione.  
"Direi che è normale, visto che ormai Natale è alle porte."  
"Natale?" ripeté Erza, sbattendo gli occhi.  
"Sì, Natale. Ma perché quella faccia?"  
"Che cos'è il Natale?" chiese Natsu.  
A quella domanda molti si girarono, guardandoli con gli occhi così sgranati da dare l'impressione che sarebbero potuti schizzare fuori da un momento all'altro.  
"State scherzando, vero?!" esclamò Fred, con una faccia che sembrava aver appena sentito che doveva fare dieci ore di punizione con Piton.  
"Da noi non si festeggia il Natale." spiegò Harry.  
"Tu sai che cos'è?" gli chiese Lucy.  
"Sì, anche se non posso dire di averlo mai festeggiato. I miei zii preferivano chiudermi nel sottoscala mentre festeggiano con Dudley... Per questo non mi interessa troppo come festa, non ho proprio dei bei ricordi legati ad essa."  
"Cavoli, questi tuoi zii erano proprio orribili... cosa diamine gli passava per la testa?"  
"Oh, semplicemente mi odiavano. Nulla di più."  
"Quindi la scuola chiude per questa festa?" fece Lucy, ricevendo diversi cenni di assenso.  
"Allora forse..." cominciò Natsu, guardando speranzoso i suoi amici.  
"Probabile." rispose Harry anticipandolo, per poi alzarsi dal tavolo di Grifondoro. "Anzi vado subito a chiederlo al professor Silente." concluse, allontanandosi e dirigendosi verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
"Chiedere cosa?" domandò Hermione.  
"Se possiamo tornare a casa nostra durante queste vacanze. Visto che veniamo da lontano, non possiamo essere sicuri che sia fattibile." Rispose Erza.  
"Mi piacerebbe proprio vedere questa vostra famosa casa." fece Ron. "Dev'essere qualcosa di fantastico."  
"Di' pure di unico!" esclamò Natsu. "Fai-"  
Fu Erza a interromperlo in tempo, colpendolo con una gomitata.  
"Ops, scusa Natsu, non volevo colpirti." disse in un tono ben poco convincente, ma che passò quasi inosservato, visto il trattamento che il Dragon Slayer aveva ricevuto dopo la partita.  
Natsu balbettò qualcosa, mentre i due gemelli si avvicinarono.  
"Ragazzo, devi farti rispettare, o presto finirai a pezzi." Fece George.  
"Credetemi, c'è andata pure piano..." mormorò lui, mentre Harry tornava.  
"Silente dice che non ci sono problemi. Solo, dovremo arrangiarci da soli." Disse, senza nascondere il suo disappunto.  
"Da soli?!" ripeté Gray, sbuffando. "Fantastico..."  
"Non è proprio dietro l'angolo." commentò Natsu.  
Lucy invece si porto una mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
"Forse so io come fare." disse infine.  
"Scusate, ma non potete usare un treno o qualche altro mezzo di trasporto?" la interruppe Hermione.  
"Diciamo che non è un posto raggiungibile facilmente." si limitò a rispondere Harry, per poi guardare Lucy, che annuì silenziosamente.  
"Beh, allora ci conviene comunicare alla McGranitt che anche noi partiamo." fece Erza, alzandosi assieme ai compagni e allontanandosi.  
"Nascondono qualcosa, ne sono certa!" esclamò Hermione, non appena si furono allontanati.  
"Hermione, ti ricordo che con loro c'è Harry Potter, l'eroe del mondo magico, colui che ha sconfitto Voi-sapete-chi!" fece Ron.  
"Questo è quel che hanno detto loro."  
"Sei troppo sospettosa, poi se ben ricordo, sono stati loro ad aiutarti con quel mostro, no?"  
"Sì, però... Non so, è come se qualcosa non mi tornasse…"  
"Tranquilla. Harry e gli altri non sono di certo dei maghi oscuri. Certo, quel loro simbolo fa venire in mente l'altro marchio... ma è troppo vivace per essere un simbolo oscuro!" disse George.  
"Spero sia come dite voi..."

L' ultima settimana di lezioni passò velocemente per i cinque maghi, i quali nel frattempo confermarono al preside che sarebbero tornati nel loro mondo fino alla fine del periodo natalizio.  
A un giorno dalla fine delle lezioni, uscendo dai sotterranei, i ragazzi si trovarono di fronte un grosso abete che bloccava il corridoio.  
I due enormi piedi che sbucavano da sotto l'albero e il forte ansimare fecero capire loro chi c'era dietro.  
"Ehi, Hagrid, serve una mano?" chiese Erza, avvicinandosi assieme agli altri.  
"Nooo, ce la faccio da solo Erza, grazie tante."  
"Vi dispiacerebbe tanto togliervi di mezzo?" fece dietro di loro la voce di Malfoy.  
Da dopo la vittoria di Grifondoro, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di denigrare Harry per come aveva preso il boccino, ma dopo aver visto che nessuno rideva, aveva cercato di punzecchiarlo con la scusa che non aveva più una famiglia.  
Qui il biondo si era guadagnato cinque occhiatacce da parte dei membri di Fairy Tail, e da quel momento aveva smesso. Tuttavia, ora che era lì, affiancato da Tiger e Goyle, sembrava più sicuro di sé, anche se per sicurezza decise di prendere di mira Ron.  
"Che cosa c'è, stai cercando di guadagnare qualche spicciolo, Weasley?" lo prese in giro. "Forse speri di diventare anche tu guardiacaccia quando te ne andrai da Hogwarts… La capanna di Hagrid deve sembrarti una reggia in confronto a dove abita la tua famiglia."  
Ron fece per buttarsi contro Malfoy, ma Natsu fu più veloce, e lo colpì in pieno con un pugno nello stomaco, che lo fece volare qualche metro indietro.  
"DRAGONIL!" urlò la voce di Piton.  
I ragazzi si girarono, vedendo il professore avvicinarsi.  
"C'è stato tirato, professor Piton." Cercò di intervenire in aiuto Hagrid. "Malfoy insultava la famiglia di Ron."  
"Quale sia la ragione, Hagrid, fare a pugni è contro le regole di Hogwarts." Disse Piton con voce flautata. "Venti punti in meno a Grifondoro, Dragonil, e ringrazia il cielo che non te ne tolga di più."  
Detto ciò, aiutò Draco ad alzarsi, per poi dirgli di andare in infermeria a farsi vedere.  
"Un giorno… Un giorno la pagherete cara." Disse Malfoy verso i maghi di Fairy Tail, allontanandosi con i suoi due tirapiedi.  
"Non dovrei dirlo… ma ben fatto Natsu." Fece Harry, mentre Hermione sbuffava.  
"Però abbiamo perso venti punti."  
"Li riguadagneremo dopo le vacanze, tranquilla." Disse Erza.  
"Su, ora basta coi musi, è quasi Natale!" esclamò Hagrid. "Adesso sapete che cosa facciamo? Vi porto a vedere la Sala Grande. È tutta una festa!"  
Così il gruppo seguirono Hagrid e il suo albero fino alla Sala Grande, dove la professoressa McGranitt e il professor Vitious erano tutti indaffarati a sistemare le decorazioni natalizie.  
"Ah, ecco Hagrid con l'ultimo albero... Mettilo in quell'angolo laggiù, ti spiace?"  
"Fantastico…" commentò incredulo Gray, mentre lui e gli altri guardavano meravigliati la sala.  
Dalle pareti pendevano ghirlande d'agrifoglio e di pungitopo, e tutto intorno erano disposti non meno di dodici giganteschi alberi di Natale, alcuni decorati di ghiaccioli scintillanti, altri illuminati da centinaia di candeline.  
"Comincio a credere che ci perderemo qualcosa di veramente speciale." fece Erza.  
"Quanti giorni mancano alle vacanze?" chiese Hagrid.  
"Soltanto uno." rispose Hermione. "E questo mi fa venire in mente... Manca mezz'ora al pranzo, dobbiamo andare in biblioteca."  
"Ah, già, è vero." disse Ron, distogliendo lo sguardo dal professor Vitious, che dalla sua bacchetta magica stava facendo uscire festoni di bolle che si depositavano sui rami del nuovo albero.  
"In biblioteca?" chiese Hagrid seguendoli fuori del salone. "Prima delle vacanze? Dite un po', ma non è che esagerate con lo studio?"  
"Non è per studiare." gli spiegò Natsu tutto allegro. "È da quando ci hai parlato di Nicolas Flamel che stiamo cercando di scoprire chi diavolo è."  
"Che cosa?" Hagrid sembrava sconvolto. "Statemi bene a sentire... Ve l'ho già detto... lasciate perdere. Che cosa custodisce il cane non sono affari vostri."  
"Vogliamo solo sapere chi è." Rispose Erza. "Dopo smetteremo di cercare informazioni, ma ormai abbiamo questa curiosità, e vogliamo soddisfarla. A meno che non ce lo dica tu."  
"Ho le labbra cucite." Replicò il guardiacaccia.  
"Allora dovremo continuare a cercare da soli la risposta." Disse Harry, allontanandosi assieme agli altri.  
In effetti, da quando avevano scoperto quel nome, ai maghi di Fairy Tail premeva di più scoprire chi fosse Nicolas Flamel piuttosto che seguire le lezioni.  
Per loro sfortuna, anche Ron e Hermione sembravano pensarla così e di conseguenza li seguivano ogni giorno in biblioteca, impedendogli di usare i loro occhiali del vento per leggere più in fretta.  
Harry pensava che avrebbero trovato qualche informazione nel Reparto Proibito, un corridoio della biblioteca che conteneva libri sulle arti oscure, e quindi vietati per la maggior parte degli studenti, ad esclusione dei più anziani, che desideravano perfezionarsi nella difesa contro esse e che dovevano comunque avere un permesso scritto da parte di un professore.  
Natsu aveva proposto di mandare Happy a cercare il libro di notte, ma Harry aveva bocciato subito l'idea, pensando che a differenza degli altri corridoi, il Reparto Proibito doveva essere più sorvegliato.  
Anche quel giorno non ottennero nessun risultato, perciò decisero di rimandare le ricerche a quando sarebbero tornati.  
Il giorno dopo decisero di ritrovarsi nel dormitorio di Harry e degli altri, approfittando che i loro compagni erano andati a salutare gli amici che partivano.  
Avevano già salutato Hermione, Ron e gli altri Grifondoro, dicendo loro che sarebbe stato Silente a portarli fuori dalla scuola.  
"Allora..." fece Natsu, sedendosi sul letto. "Volete dirci come faremo a tornare a casa?"  
"Semplice!" rispose Lucy, mostrando una delle sue chiavi. "Ho chiesto il permesso al re degli spiriti stellari. Possiamo tornare nel nostro mondo usando i poteri dei miei spiriti." spiegò, evocando Virgo.  
"Quando vuole io sono pronta, principessa." fece lo spirito.  
"Allora trasporta noi e i nostri bagagli a Magnolia, chiaro?"  
"Agli ordini principessa."  
"Finalmente si torna a casa!" urlò Natsu, sputando fuori una piccola fiammata, mentre Happy si faceva spuntare le ali.  
"Aye!"  
Virgo cominciò ad emettere luce, segnale che stava aprendo il varco.  
Harry e gli altri sorrisero, prendendo i loro bauli e avvicinandosi.  
Un sorriso che si congelò sui loro volti quando sentirono la porta aprirsi.  
"Harry, siete ancora qui? Abbiamo sentito delle voci e-" Fece Fred, mentre entrava nella stanza assieme al gemello, interrompendosi a quella visione.  
"Uscite, presto!" gli urlò inutilmente Erza, mentre la luce diventava sempre più intensa, avvolgendo tutti.  
Quando scomparve, dei sette maghi non era rimasta alcuna traccia.

"Le chiedo scusa principessa. Mi punisca come meglio creda."  
"Perché mai dovrei puniti?! Non è stata colpa tua!"  
"Infatti è stata colpa mia. Avrei dovuto chiudere almeno a chiave la porta. Non ci ho proprio pensato."  
"Adesso non prenderti tutta la colpa, Harry. Nemmeno noi ci abbiamo pensato."  
Furono queste le prime frasi che i gemelli Weasley sentirono quando ripresero i sensi.  
"Cavoli fratello, che sogno strano..." Fece Fred, mettendosi seduto per terra assieme al gemello. "C'erano Harry e gli altri che stavano scomparendo in una luce, e noi con loro..."  
"Allora abbiamo fatto lo stesso sogno... solo che io sto ancora sognando. Vedo Harry e gli altri davanti a delle case, sotto un cielo azzurro..."  
"Maledizione, questa non ci voleva! Questa volta non possiamo rimediare con un semplice incantesimo di memoria." disse Gray, sbuffando.  
A quelle parole i due Weasley saltarono in piedi, guardandosi attorno.  
"Dove siamo finiti?!" urlarono insieme.  
"Siete a Magnolia." rispose Erza.  
"Magnolia?"  
"La nostra città." disse Harry.  
"Ma come? Dovrebbe essere impossibile smaterializzarsi a Hogwarts!"  
"Non per me." rispose Virgo, attirando l'attenzione dei due.  
"E tu chi sei?"  
"Si chiama Virgo, ed è uno dei miei spiriti." fece Lucy, tirando fuori la chiave dorata. "Grazie, ora puoi andare." disse, facendo scomparire la ragazza.  
"M-Ma come-"  
"Credo sia meglio se vi spieghiamo tutto una volta arrivati a casa." gli disse Harry.  
"Allora andiamo! Non vedo l'ora di mangiare del pesce!" esclamò Happy, attirando l'attenzione dei gemelli su di sé.  
"Natsu, il tuo gatto sta parlando! E sta anche volando!" Esclamarono insieme.  
"Già." si limitò a rispondere il mago sorridendo a Happy, che atterrò sulla sua testa, mentre si avviavano lungo la via principale della città.  
Harry e Erza tuttavia non poterono non notare che mentre passavano la gente bisbigliava qualcosa.  
"Dubito sia per le nostre divise. Sbrighiamoci a raggiungere la Gilda, ho un cattivo presentimento."  
"Scusate..." li interruppe George. "Ma quella è la statua di qualche strambo artista?"  
I maghi si voltarono verso il punto che i gemelli stavano indicando, per poi lasciare cadere a terra i bauli.  
"La Gilda!" urlò Natsu, correndo assieme agli altri, seguiti da due confusi Weasley.  
Si fermarono di fronte ad un edificio imponente, trafitto da travi di metallo che lo rendevano completamente inagibile.  
"Chi ha osato?!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer, mentre i suoi occhi si riducevano a due fessure.  
"Non vorrete dire che questa era casa vostra, vero?"  
"Harry, Natsu!" li chiamò una voce.  
I maghi si girarono, ritrovandosi così a guardare Mira.  
"Siete tornati!" Esclamò lei, sorridendo.  
Ai gemelli scappò un fischio.  
"Cavoli! Certo che qui ci sono delle ragazze davvero carine!" esclamò Fred.  
"Voi chi siete?" chiese la bianca, guardandoli sempre con un sorriso sul volto.  
"Sono dei nostri compagni, che ci hanno seguito involontariamente, ma adesso non ha importanza. Che cos'è successo alla Gilda?" chiese Harry.  
Mira abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Meglio che sia il master a dirvi tutto. Seguitemi."  
La ragazza li condusse verso l'edificio, per poi farli scendere attraverso una scala.  
Il gruppo sbucò in una sala sotterranea, dove si trovavano gli altri membri della gilda.  
"Ehi, sono tornati Harry e gli altri!" esclamò Macao.  
"Sono tornati come farebbero dei veri uomini!" urlò un ragazzo dai capelli bianchi, mentre Makarov si avvicinava al gruppo.  
"Allora, come va?" chiese sorridendo, per poi guardare due sorpresi gemelli. "Vedo che avete portato dei nuovi membri, eh?"  
"Che cos'è successo, vecchio?" chiese Natsu, ignorando ciò che stava dicendo.  
"Una sciocchezza, qualcuno si è divertito ad attaccare di notte la gilda. Nulla di grave, non c'era nessuno dentro."  
"Chi è stato?" chiese minaccioso Harry, sorprendendo i due Weasley.  
"Non ha importanza, ci basterà ricostruire. Non sono danni tanto maggiori rispetto a quelli che siamo soliti fare da soli."  
"Scusate... potreste darci qualche spiegazione?!" sbottarono Fred e George insieme.  
"Eravamo nel vostro dormitorio e ci siamo ritrovati in una città sconosciuta e poi in un edificio mezzo distrutto!"  
"Volete dire che siete loro compagni di scuola?" chiese sorpreso il Master.  
"Sono entrati nella stanza mentre aprivamo il varco." spiegò Harry.  
"Varco?"  
"Non solo non siete più a Hogwarts. Vi trovate anche in un altro mondo." cominciò Erza, per poi raccontare tutta la storia ai due Weasley.  
Una volta concluso il racconto, i gemelli li stavano guardando con la bocca spalancata.  
"Wow..." dissero infine insieme.  
"Quindi voi venite da questo mondo..."  
"Beh, io vengo dal vostro, anche se ormai mi considero a tutti gli effetti un abitante di questo." fece Harry, sorridendo.  
"E qui tutti sono a conoscenza della magia? Anche i Babbani?"  
"Qui non esistono Babbani. Maghi e non collaborano tra di loro. Solitamente noi maghi ci occupiamo di incarichi a pagamento, come scortare qualcuno, dare la caccia a criminali... robetta così insomma." disse Natsu.  
"E la magia? Insomma, come fate a impararla?"  
"Ognuno di noi è portato per una magia specifica. Io ad esempio ho imparato dalla mia maestra la magia del ghiaccio." rispose Gray, creando una piccola statua di ghiaccio tra le mani.  
"Senza bacchetta?!"  
"Anch'io sono in grado di usare la magia senza bacchetta e senza formule." fece Harry, alzando una mano e facendo levitare un tavolo.  
"Wow... quindi sei stato tu a fare la magia a Happy perché potesse parlare e volare?"  
"Oh, no, no, Happy è così da quando il suo uovo si è schiuso." rispose Natsu.  
"Uovo? Ma i gatti non nascono dalle uova!"  
"Io invece sì, aye!"  
"Ora, però, c'è una questione da risolvere." disse Makarov, mentre diventava il doppio di se stesso, guardando due sorpresi gemelli. "Voi non dovrete rivelare a nessuno tranne che a Silente di aver scoperto la verità! Sono stato chiaro?" tuonò minaccioso.  
"Certo!" risposero i due, per poi sorridere. "Sappiamo quando dobbiamo mantenere un segreto. Però... adesso come facciamo a tornare a casa?"  
"Ecco... questo potrebbe essere un problema. Non ho il permesso di riaprire subito il varco, dovrete aspettare la fine delle vacanze, come noi." Rispose un'imbarazzata Lucy.  
"Che cosa?! Ma già adesso sarà scoppiata la nostra ricerca! Dobbiamo almeno far sapere ai nostri genitori che stiamo bene!"  
"Di questo non dovete preoccuparvi." fece la bionda. "Non appena abbiamo saputo che non potevamo riaprire il varco, ho mandato Virgo ad avvisare Silente. Ha detto che penserà lui a qualche scusa, e vi augura buone vacanze di Natale, dicendo di approfittare di questa fortuita occasione."  
"Quindi siamo bloccati qui, eh?" fece George, per poi fare un sorriso malandrino. "Tu che dici Fred? Sarà l'occasione perfetta per inventare qualche scherzo da usare contro Gazza. Potremo cercare di imparare qualche magia locale."  
"Non è così facile." rispose Harry. "Io stesso ci ho messo un anno per riuscire solo a usare la magia."  
"Un anno?!" esclamarono insieme i due Weasley.  
"La magia qui è più semplice e allo stesso tempo più complicata."  
"Adesso, però, Master... Vogliamo sapere chi ha attaccato la gilda." disse Erza.  
Makarov sospirò.  
"Phantom Lord." rispose infine.  
"Loro?!" esclamò Natsu. "Come hanno osato?! Vado subito a dargli una lezione!"  
Ma prima che potesse fare un passo, il Master ingrandì la mano, schiacciandolo sotto essa.  
"Su, su, era solo un edificio. Non è successo nulla di-"  
"Master!" urlò Cana, entrando in quel momento, con un'espressione spaventata. "Deve venire subito al parco!"  
Tutti i maghi la guardarono sorpresi per qualche secondo, poi corsero fuori, restando tutti in silenzio.  
Quando arrivarono al parco, videro una folla di persone attorno ad un albero.  
Si fecero subito strada, bloccandosi quando la vista fu libera.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano tre loro compagni con diverse ferite, appesi tramite degli spuntoni d'acciaio all'albero.  
"Levy... Jet, Droy…" fece Lucy, guardando la ragazza dai capelli blu appesa all'albero, portandosi una mano sulla bocca, mentre gli occhi degli altri si riducevano a due fessure.  
"Phantom..." mormorò Harry, guardando un simbolo nero che era stato impresso sulla pancia scoperta di Levy.  
"Finché si tratta di una vecchia locanda, posso anche passarci sopra… Ma non sia mai che un padre resti immobile quando vede scorrere il sangue dei suoi figli…" fece il Master, spezzando in due il suo bastone.  
"E guerra sia!" esclamò, mostrando pura rabbia, mentre i gemelli si allontanavano d'istinto.  
Harry alzò entrambe le mani, facendo volare via i pezzi di ferro e tenendo sospesi in aria i tre compagni attaccati.  
"Lucy, Fred, George." Disse serio, mentre Levy, Jet e Droy atterravano delicatamente a terra. "Portateli all'ospedale."  
"E voi cosa farete?" chiese Fred.  
"Avete sentito il Master, no?" fece Natsu. "Guerra."  
"Attaccheremo i Phantom Lord senza alcuna pietà." Continuò Erza, sostituendo la divisa con la sua armatura, lasciando ancora più sorpresi i Weasley.  
"Ma non potete… Harry, se il Ministero dovesse scoprire che usi la magia in questo modo-"  
"Qui non esiste alcun Ministero della Magia. E anche se ci fosse, lo ignorerei bellamente!" replicò Harry, guardandoli con occhi pieni di ira. "Fairy Tail non si preoccupa di queste idiozie! Hanno osato attaccare dei nostri compagni, e ora gli mostreremo il nostro potere!"  
Detto ciò, lui e tutti gli altri membri della gilda si girarono.  
"Prendetevi cura di loro finché non torniamo. Dovremmo essere di ritorno per sera." Concluse il moro, andandosene.  
"Ecco il vero Majutsu di Fairy Tail..." fece Lucy dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, tremando visibilmente.  
"Majutsu?"  
"I maghi più famosi qui hanno sempre dei soprannomi. Majutsu significa magico, è un nome che gli è stato dato per via della sua magia fuori dal comune. Credo che Fairy Tail sia l'unica gilda ad essere a conoscenza del vostro mondo, e quindi della vostra magia."  
"Ma per cosa è famoso Harry?"  
"Come uno dei maghi più forti di tutti. Ho sentito che sarebbe già entrato a far parte del Sacro Ordine dei Dieci, i dieci maghi più forti di Fiore, se solo non fosse così giovane. Non ha mai fallito una missione, e le ha portate tutte a termine con velocità ed efficienza. E questo in soli due anni. Lui e Erza, assieme a Mira, sono senza dubbio i maghi più famosi di Fairy Tail, temuti da chiunque abbia un po' di sale in zucca. Ora però dobbiamo portare Levy, Jet e Droy in ospedale."  
Fred e George annuirono, decidendo di tenere le domande per dopo.  
Agitarono la bacchetta, facendo levitare nuovamente i tre.  
"Facci strada." Dissero a Lucy, che annuì.

Il gruppo di Fairy Tail raggiunse in poche ore la città dove si trovava la gilda di Phantom Lord.  
Ora erano di fronte all'ingresso, tutti con le facce che esprimevano la loro terribile ira.  
"Natsu, apri la porta per favore." Disse Harry.  
"Con estremo piacere!" rispose lui, avvolgendo il pugno con il fuoco e saltando verso la porta.  
Pochi secondi dopo, la soglia si spezzò in diversi pezzi, lasciandosi oltrepassare dal pugno di Natsu che colpì in pieno un uomo che si trovava dietro ad essa, facendolo volare all'interno dell'edificio.  
Gli altri membri dei Phantom Lord che erano dentro si voltarono increduli verso l'ingresso.  
"Sono quelli di Fairy Tail!" urlarono, senza nascondere la sorpresa e la paura.  
Natsu non perse ulteriore tempo, avvolgendo di nuovo il pugno con il fuoco e colpendo diversi nemici.  
"Sono qui! Fatevi sotto anche tutti insieme!" urlò.  
"Abbassa la cresta bastardo!" replicò uno dei Phantom. "Sistemiamolo!"  
Ma prima che potessero fare anche solo un passo, si ritrovarono schiacciati al muro da una forza invisibile.  
"Io non mi muoverei se fossi al vostro posto." Disse Harry, abbassando la mano e facendoli schiantare a terra. "Almeno, se volete restare con qualche osso intero."  
"È Majutsu!" esclamarono alcune voci. "Com'è possibile? Non era in missione?"  
"C'è anche Titania!"  
"Spiacenti, siamo tornati per le vacanze!" replicò Gray, congelando sul posto due maghi.  
Nel frattempo Makarov si ingigantì, arrivando a toccare il soffitto e schiacciando con la mano una decina di maghi.  
"Ma è… un mostro!" esclamò uno di questi, cercando di liberarsi dal peso.  
"Visto che voi avete alzato le mani contro dei piccoli mostri…" tuonò il Master. "Non sperate di scamparla grazie alle leggi degli uomini!"  
Poi si voltò.  
"Jose! Esci fuori!" urlò.  
"Ma dove sono Gajil e gli Element Four?" si chiese Erza, mentre metteva fuori gioco i suoi avversari.  
Sopra di loro, in piedi su una delle travi del tetto, un ragazzo con diversi piercing sul volto, dai lunghi capelli neri, come il suo vestito, guardava la scena.  
"Quelli sono Erza, Titania e Harry, Majutsu…" fece. "Però mancano all'appello Gildarts, Mistogun e Luxus…"  
Sul suo volto apparve un sorriso.  
"Comunque il piano procede come aveva previsto il Master Jose… L'importante è che gli idioti si siano scaldati…" sghignazzò.

Lucy, Fred e George uscirono dall'ospedale in silenzio.  
"Sembra che non sarà una vacanza proprio tranquilla, eh?" fece Fred, cercando di rompere il silenzio.  
"Mi spiace che siate stati coinvolti in tutto ciò." disse Lucy.  
"Non preoccuparti, non è colpa di nessuno. Siamo semplicemente arrivati nel momento sbagliato."  
"Senti Lucy… Che cos'è questa Phantom Lord?"  
"È una gilda, proprio come Fairy Tail. Sono rivali, e Phantom è conosciuta per come sia simile a una gilda oscura."  
"Gilda oscura?"  
"Esistono due tipi di gilde: quelle della luce, come Fairy Tail, che si occupano di aiutare la popolazione svolgendo le missioni. Le gilde della luce non possono uccidere nessuno, come non possono rubare o commettere altri crimini. Le gilde oscure sono tutta un'altra storia: sono considerate tali perché non sono state approvate dal Concilio della Magia, avendo compiuto atti che violano le leggi."  
"Concilio della Magia? Immagino sia il corrispettivo del nostro Ministero, giusto?"  
"Proprio così e credetemi, a volte è molto più rigido. Una volta hanno pure arrestato Erza."  
"Che cosa?! E perché?"  
"Ha distrutto qualche edificio di una città dove eravamo in missione…" rispose ridacchiando Lucy.  
"Scusa, temo di non aver sentito bene… hai proprio detto: distrutto qualche edificio?"  
"Beh, quando ho conosciuto Natsu, lui ha distrutto un intero porto... I maghi di Fairy Tail sono tra i più distruttori, anche se sono i migliori."  
"E Gray e Harry?"  
"Di me non vi preoccupate proprio, eh?"  
"Scusaci, ma non sembri proprio una che distrugge qualcosa." Rispose sorridendo George.  
"Io infatti preferisco scappare, anche se quella volta ho provocato uno tsunami… Ad ogni modo, il problema di Gray non è tanto che distrugge usando la magia. A Hogwarts è riuscito a trattenersi, ma la sua maestra gli ha trasmesso un pessimo vizio, ovvero quello di spogliarsi di punto in bianco."  
"Come scusa?"  
"Già… ovviamente questo gli provoca qualche problema, visto che lo fa anche mentre cammina in piena città…"  
"Se l'avesse fatto a scuola, la McGranitt lo avrebbe punito per mesi."  
"Immaginate se lo facesse durante una lezione di Piton. Sarebbe un evento che resterebbe nei ricordi degli studenti per secoli interi."  
"Non voglio nemmeno immaginarlo… Già quello che gli ha fatto Natsu ci ha fatto tremare di paura…"  
"Vuoi dire che è stato Natsu a dargli fuoco?!" esclamarono insieme i due gemelli.  
"Natsu è un mago del fuoco. Può usarlo come vuole." fece Lucy, sospirando. "Harry invece è tutta un'altra storia. Solitamente non distrugge nulla, ma è meglio non farlo arrabbiare… mai."  
"Perché? Cosa può fare di peggio che distruggere un porto?"  
"Non lo so, non è mai stato detto, ma i pochi sventurati che l'hanno affrontato arrabbiato… hanno rinunciato a usare la magia per paura di doversi scontrare di nuovo con lui."  
I due gemelli deglutirono.  
"Cosa diamine può avergli fatto di così terrificante?"  
"Forse li ha torturati in maniera molto dolorosa…"  
"No, non ha mai lasciato ferite a nessuno di loro. O almeno, i medici non ne hanno mai trovata una tale da provocare un simile shock."  
"E allora cosa-"  
Ma Fred s'interruppe vedendo che stava cominciando a piovere.  
"Strano, fino a poco fa c'era il sole…" fece Lucy.  
I tre maghi si girarono subito, sentendo dei passi in avvicinamento, mentre la pioggia diventava sempre più fitta.  
Poi, improvvisamente, una figura comparve di fronte a loro, ancora oscurata dalle gocce che cadevano intensamente.  
"Penetrante e pungente…" fece una voce, mentre la figura prendeva le sembianze di una ragazza dai capelli blu coperti da un cilindro, che indossava un cappotto scuro.  
In mano teneva un ombrello per ripararsi dalla pioggia.  
"Ecco che Juvia porta la pioggia…penetrante e pungente…" continuò la ragazza, fermandosi di fronte ai tre.  
"Come scusa?" chiese Fred, guardandola storto.  
"Voi chi siete?" chiese lei, ignorandolo.  
"Dicci tu chi sei!" gli urlò contro Lucy.  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi girarsi.  
"Che divertimento… Statemi bene!" disse, allontanandosi. "Penetrante e pungente…"  
"Quella ha dei seri problemi." Commentò George, per poi immobilizzarsi sul posto.  
"No, no, no… No, no, no…." Fece una voce, mentre il pavimento di fronte a loro cominciava a inclinarsi.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" continuò, mentre un uomo usciva dalla terra, con addosso un completo nero elegante.  
Teneva la testa inclinata di lato, con un sorriso folle marcato da due baffi alla francese e un monocolo sull'occhio destro, mentre i suoi capelli chiari erano tutti all'insù.  
"Bonjour dal tre tre sette di no!" disse l'uomo, aprendo le braccia.  
"Un altro svitato?!" esclamò Lucy.  
"Nobile Juvia, non sta bene abbandonare il lavoro!" fece l'ultimo arrivato, rivolgendosi alla ragazza dai capelli blu.  
"Monsieur Sol…" replicò lei.  
"La mia lente mi sta bisbigliando… che mademoiselle è un'adorabile cible..."  
"E perché questo tipo adesso parla mezzo francese?" chiese George, tirando fuori la bacchetta, imitato dal gemello.  
"Parli di quella ragazza?" domandò Juvia, girandosi verso i tre.  
"Eh?" fece Lucy, sorpresa.  
"Perdonatemi se non mi sono presentato prima… mi chiamo Sol, ma voi chiamatemi pure Monsieur Sol…"  
"Un po' altezzoso questo qui, eh?" commentò Fred.  
"Siamo appena arrivati dalla grandiosa gilda di Phantom Lord…" continuò Sol, per poi essere interrotto dalla ragazza al suo fianco.  
"Juvia è la donna della pioggia e fa parte degli Element Four…"  
"Phantom Lord?!" esclamarono i tre.  
"Allora siete stati voi a ridurre Levy in quello stato!" disse Lucy, portando la mano sulle chiavi.  
"No, no, no!" rispose Sol, sempre sorridendo e lisciandosi i baffetti. "Con tre no il malinteso perde peso! Il responsabile della devastazione della gilda e pure delle ferite di Levy è Gajil!"  
Prima che la bionda potesse fare qualcosa, una bolla d'acqua la avvolse completamente, facendole cadere a terra le chiavi.  
"Lucy!" urlarono i due gemelli, vedendo la ragazza perdere i sensi, per poi puntare contro i due avversari le bacchette.  
"E voi che cosa credete di fare con quei pezzi di legno?" chiese Sol, divertito.  
"_Incendio_!" urlarono insieme, facendo scaturire due fiammate dalla bacchette.  
Prima che raggiungessero il bersaglio, Juvia si mise in mezzo, prendendo in pieno le magie, che tuttavia si spensero non appena la toccarono.  
"Cosa?"  
"Juvia è fatta d'acqua." Rispose lei. "Il fuoco non può ferirla."  
"Allora proviamo questo! _Pietrificus Totalus_!" urlò Fred.  
Ma ancora una volta l'incantesimo attraversò Juvia senza lasciare alcun effetto, colpendo invece un gatto che passava da quelle parti, pietrificandolo.  
"Parbleu!" esclamò Sol, guardando leggermente sorpreso l'animale, che muoveva spaventato le pupille degli occhi. "La vostra magia è assai particolare, anche se inutile contro di noi."  
"Che diamine… Perché i nostri incantesimi non hanno effetto?"  
"Molto semplice… Non potete nulla contro gli Element Four. E ora, bonne nuit!" disse Sol.  
I due gemelli non poterono far nulla per fermare l'onda che la maga d'acqua gli spedì contro, facendoli andare a sbattere contro un muro, per poi cadere a terra, incapaci di rialzarsi.  
"Ma… Maledizione…" fece George.  
"Mmm… Tres bien!" esclamò Sol, per poi avvicinarsi assieme alla compagna alla bolla che teneva intrappolata Lucy.  
"Sta' tranquilla." Fece Juvia, parlando alla bionda. "Juvia non ti ucciderà… Perché Juvia ha l'incarico di portarti a casa… nobile Lucy Heartphilia…"  
Sentendo ciò i due Weasley spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Mmm! Victoire!" disse Sol.  
"Missione compiuta." Aggiunse Juvia, per poi scomparire assieme a Lucy e Sol, lasciando i due gemelli a terra, assieme al mazzo di chiavi della bionda.


	10. La verità su Lucy

Ed eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Allora, eravamo rimasti al primo colpo di scena vero e proprio, ovvero l'arrivo dei mitici gemelli Weasley a Fairy Tail, anche se, ahimé, in un momento non proprio tanto adatto...  
Preparatevi, perché adesso... non ci sarà più pietà per nessuno! Ormai gli eventi, così come li conoscevate prima, non ci saranno più.  
Perciò, ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da Beta Reader e auguro buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 10: La verità su Lucy. La battaglia di Fairy Tail!**

Harry fece volare via altri maghi, mentre i suoi compagni cercavano di liberare la strada per raggiungere le scale che portavano al piano superiore.  
"Se siete uomini…" cominciò Elfman, mentre il suo braccio destro diventava più grande, ricoprendosi di scaglie. "Comportatevi da uomini!" urlò, colpendo in pieno diversi avversari e spedendoli contro un muro.  
"E quello che cos'è?" fece uno dei membri di Phantom Lord, guardando il suo arto.  
"È il Take Over! In quel braccio è intrappolato il potere di un mostro!"  
Erza colpì con la spada gli avversari che la circondavano, mentre il Master tornava alle sue dimensioni originali, dirigendosi verso la scala.  
"Lascio tutto nelle vostre mani." Disse, per poi girarsi verso di lei. "Probabilmente Jose è di sopra! Ci penso io a eliminarlo!"  
"Stia Attento!" disse la rossa.  
Un rumore sopra di lei però la costrinse a rivolgere lo sguardo al soffitto.  
"Eh eh eh… Ora che il più fastidioso di tutti è sparito… voglio divertirmi un po' anch'io!" urlò Gajil, saltando giù, per poi trasformare il suo braccio in una colonna di metallo, con la quale colpì sia i membri di Fairy Tail che i suoi compagni.  
Fu sul punto di colpire Erza quando Harry si mise in mezzo, riuscendo a deviare con la magia il colpo, che andò dritto contro un muro, demolendolo.  
"Oh, il famoso Majutsu che interviene di persona... interessante!" esclamò il ragazzo.  
"E tu devi essere il Dragon Slayer di Phantom Lord… Gajil Reitfox, esatto?"  
"Vedo che sei piuttosto informato. Allora, Harry Potter… credi di potermi tenere testa?"  
"Non ho passato gli ultimi mesi a dormire. Erza, sei pronta?"  
Per tutta risposta la maga tirò fuori la sua bacchetta, imitata dal compagno.  
"Quando vuoi."  
"Dei pezzi di legno? È così che sperate di battermi?" rise il Dragon Slayer nero.  
Ma non appena sentì Erza pronunciare delle parole che non riuscì a comprendere, fu costretto a interrompere le sue risate, evitando per un soffio una fiammata uscita dalle due bacchette.  
"Devo ammettere che con questa i miei poteri sono maggiori." Disse Harry sorridendo, mentre gli scontri attorno a loro si fermarono.  
"Ehi! Sono io il mago del fuoco, non potete usare il mio elemento così!"  
"Oh, scusa, hai ragione, rimediamo subito!" replicò Erza, agitando ancora la bacchetta, facendo così sollevare in aria diverse macerie.  
Harry la imitò, trasformando il legno in spuntoni, che con un movimento della mano fece volare contro Gajil, che riuscì a respingerli indurendo le braccia.  
"Che diavoleria è questa? Sapevo che Majutsu era in grado di usare più tipi di magia, ma perché ora anche Erza può farlo?"  
"Chissà." Rispose Harry, poco prima che Natsu si mettesse di fronte a lui, avvolgendo i pugni con il fuoco e lanciandosi contro Gajil, colpendolo in pieno.  
"Non sottovalutateci! Siamo molto più forti di quel che credete!" urlò Salamander, mentre il terreno cominciava a tremare.  
"Il Master ha cominciato." Disse Harry, per poi guardare i due Dragon Slayer. "Ormai direi che ci siamo."  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, per qualche secondo di fronte a lui apparve l'immagine di Lucy, con le mani legate e svenuta per terra.  
Il moro si portò subito una mano sulla cicatrice, barcollando.  
"Che succede Harry?"  
"L-Lucy… è successo qualcosa a Lucy…" fece lui, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Sentendo ciò, Gajil sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, per poi saltare su una trave del soffitto.  
"E così hai scoperto il piano, eh? Dovevo aspettarmelo da te." Disse.  
"Piano? Di quale piano stai parlando?" chiese Gray.  
"Siete veramente degli stupidi. Non avete neppure capito che l'attacco alla vostra misera gilda e ai vostri compagni non era altro che un'esca per attirarvi tutti qui. Il Master sapeva che avreste lasciato indietro il vostro membro più debole… Ormai a quest'ora sarà già stata catturata."  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò Erza.  
Ma la sua ira fu interrotta da un muro del piano superiore, che esplose, lasciando precipitare a terra Makarov, pieno di ferite.  
"Master!" urlarono insieme Harry e Erza, correndo subito in suo aiuto.  
"L'incantesimo… La mia magia…" borbottò lui a fatica, per poi perdere i sensi.  
"Tsk. Mi sa che il divertimento finisce qui…"  
Harry si guardò intorno, vedendo che gli altri membri di Fairy Tail stavano perdendo la voglia di combattere vedendo il Master ridotto in quello stato.  
"Ci conviene ritirarci!" urlò a Erza, che annuì.  
"Con il Master ridotto così, non possiamo continuare a combattere." Concordò. "Ritirata! Torniamo tutti alla gilda!" ordinò urlando.  
"Ma come? Ve ne andate di già?" chiese divertito Gajil, mettendosi a testa in giù, restando attaccato alla trave con i piedi, senza alcuna difficoltà.  
"Che tristezza…" fece una voce, mentre sopra di lui appariva dal nulla un uomo vestito di bianco, avvolto da un mantello nero, con gli occhi bendati e un cilindro in testa.  
"Aria… sei il solito inquietante bastardo…" disse Gajil. "L'hai sistemato davvero bene quel vecchiaccio…"  
"Ho seguito la strategia di Master Jose…" rispose l'uomo, per poi scoppiare vistosamente a piangere. "È stato fantastico!"  
"Finiscila di piangere per qualsiasi cosa." Lo riprese Gajil, per poi saltare sulla trave. "Quindi il piano ha avuto successo."  
"Sì. Lucy Heartphilia è rinchiusa nel quartier generale." Fece Aria. "Juvia e Monsieur Sol hanno anche messo fuori gioco due maghi… Hanno detto che avevano dei poteri curiosi."  
"Che cosa?!" urlò Natsu.  
"Voi…" disse Harry, mentre il terreno attorno a lui cominciava a riempirsi di crepe, mentre Erza si allontanava. "Che cosa avete fatto a Fred e George?!"  
"Presto, tutti via di qui!" urlò la maga.  
"Oh, sembra che questa sede stia per sparire." Commentò divertito Gajil, per poi guardare Natsu. "Prima o poi regoleremo i nostri conti… Salamander."  
Detto ciò, Aria, con un movimento della mano, sparì assieme al compagno.  
"Gajil!" urlò il Dragon Slayer, per poi prendere uno dei membri di Phantom per la maglietta e trascinandolo fuori.  
"Natsu! Che ti salta in mente?!" gli fece Happy, volandogli dietro.  
"E me lo chiedi? Vado ad aiutare Lucy!"  
"Ma Harry e gli altri-"  
"Non ti preoccupare Happy. Voi andate pure." Rispose il bambino sopravvissuto, per poi incrociare le braccia. "Anzi, è meglio se vi allontanate tutti quanti. Non so per quanto tempo ancora riuscirò a trattenermi!"  
Sentendo ciò, i restanti maghi di Phantom Lord sgranarono gli occhi.  
"Non vorrà…"  
"Presto, fuggite!" urlò Erza, mentre Elfman prendeva tra le braccia il Master, correndo fuori.  
Non fecero che pochi passi fuori dalla gilda che una colonna di luce si alzò verso il cielo, vaporizzando l'edificio.  
Quando la luce scomparve, Harry riemerse da essa perfettamente incolume, mentre i suoi avversari erano ancora tutti in piedi, sebbene pieni di ferite e con gli occhi vuoti.  
"Torniamo alla gilda." Disse semplicemente, mentre i maghi di Phantom cadevano a terra, privi di sensi.

Lucy riaprì gli occhi quando un raggio di sole la colpì in viso.  
"Uh…" fece ancora intontita, per poi accorgersi di essere sdraiata a terra. "Eh? Che?!" esclamò, mettendosi seduta e cercando di muovere le braccia, scoprendo così che era stata legata intorno ai polsi.  
"Ehi… Che significa?! Dove mi trovo?!" urlò in preda al panico, rendendosi conto di essere dentro una cella.  
"Ben svegliata… Lucy Heartphilia!" disse una voce proveniente da dietro la porta.  
"Chi è?!" gridò Lucy, mentre la soglia si apriva, lasciando entrare un uomo con addosso una tunica nera.  
Aveva due baffi che circondavano il suo sorriso, mentre sulla testa aveva un lungo cappello da mago. Infine, dalla schiena gli spuntavano due ali nere, che fece sbattere con nonchalance.  
"Mi chiamo Jose, e sono il Master della gilda di Phantom Lord." Si presentò.  
"Phantom?!" ripeté spaventata Lucy, per poi ricordarsi com'era finita là.  
'_Ma certo! Gli Element Four mi hanno catturata…'_ pensò, deglutendo.  
"Mi dispiace di averti rinchiusa in una lurida cella… ma visto che sei una prigioniera, spero che tu possa comprendere la cosa…" continuò l'uomo.  
"Ma quale prigioniera?! Slegami subito!" esclamò Lucy. "Come avete potuto trattare Levy e gli altri in quel modo?!"  
"Se vuoi essere trattata come un'ospite di riguardo dovrai comportarti bene…" continuò Jose.  
"Che vorresti dire…?"  
Ma prima che potesse continuare, Lucy si fermò sentendo qualcosa che saliva lungo la sua gamba.  
Lentamente spostò lo sguardo, vedendo un millepiedi che si stava avvicinando alla sua gonna.  
"AAAH!" urlò, saltando letteralmente di lato, riuscendo così a liberarsi dell'insetto.  
"Vedo che la cella non è di tuo gradimento…" disse divertito l'altro. "Ma se farai la brava verrai condotta nella suite…"  
"Perché ci avete attaccato? Insomma, capisco la rivalità, ma…"  
"Ci avete?" ripeté Jose. "Ah, capisco… parli di Fairy Tail?"  
Il Master di Phantom Lord cominciò a ridacchiare.  
"Quella è stata un po' una conseguenza… Insomma, ne abbiamo approfittato…"  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi sorpresa.  
"Il nostro vero obiettivo era di impadronirci di una certa persona… che guarda caso stava proprio in quella gilda… quindi, già che c'eravamo abbiamo voluto dar loro una lezioncina di modestia!"  
"E chi sarebbe questa persona?" chiese la bionda, anche se dentro di lei già sapeva la risposta.  
Jose schiacciò con un piede il millepiedi, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato a lui.  
"Accidenti, che ottusa… Eppure fai parte della stirpe degli Heartphilia… È logico che stiamo parlando di te… nobile Lucy, figlia di Korzern Heartphilia!"  
Lucy deglutì, mentre i suoi occhi si abbassarono.  
"Come fai a saperlo…?" chiese.  
"Hai cercato di passare inosservata nascondendoti in una gilda… Non capisco proprio come la figlia di uno degli uomini più ricchi del paese possa decidere di lavorare in un ambiente pieno di rischi e pericoli… Accettando anche missioni che la portano via dalla regione per mesi interi."  
"Questo è… un rapimento?"  
"No, niente di così stupido…" rispose Jose. "La persona che ci ha commissionato questo lavoro… è niente di meno che il tuo illustrissimo padre…"  
Lucy spalancò gli occhi incredula.  
"Tu menti…" mormorò. "Perché mai… lui avrebbe dovuto…?!"  
"Trovo che sia normalissimo cercare di riportare a casa una pecorella smarrita…"  
"Lui non lo farebbe mai!" urlò la ragazza. "Non si preoccuperebbe mai di una cosa del genere… e comunque io lì non ci torno! Non metterò mai più piede in quella casa!" continuò, alzando lo sguardo.  
"Un bel problema, signorina…" sospirò Jose.  
"Liberatemi subito!"  
"Questo non posso farlo…"  
Lucy continuò a guardarlo con ira per qualche secondo.  
Poi, improvvisamente, assunse una strana espressione.  
"Ma mi scappa da morire…" disse improvvisamente.  
"Un trucco vecchio come il ciuco, non credi?"  
"Non resisto, ti prego…"  
Jose come risposta indicò un secchio poco lontano.  
"Accomodati!" disse divertito, osservando l'espressione sorpresa della ragazza. "Oh, oh, oh… La soluzione al più classico dei trucchi…"  
Ma la sua espressione cambiò di colpo quando vide la ragazza alzarsi e avvicinarsi al secchio.  
"Nel secchio…" ripeté Lucy, cercando di spostare le mani per mettersi comoda.  
"M-Ma la fai sul serio?!" urlò incredulo Jose, con una faccia disgustata, per poi girarsi indignato.  
"Che razza di impudente! E tu saresti una signorina dell'alta società?! Meno male che sono un gentiluomo…"  
Lucy sorrise, per poi colpire l'uomo con un poderoso calcio in mezzo alle gambe, che di conseguenza urlò di dolore e si accasciò a terra, portando le mani sulla parte lesa.  
"Mai sottovalutare i trucchetti classici…" fece Lucy, ignorando le urla che il Master dei Phantom continuava a lanciare e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
"Stammi bene, eh?" disse, sorridendogli.  
Ma il suo sorriso scomparve non appena fu alla porta, trasferendosi sul volto dell'uomo.  
"Ah, ah…" fece lui a fatica, alzando lo sguardo, mentre Lucy guardava il vuoto sotto di lei. "Che peccato… è una prigione sospesa in aria…"  
La ragazza non sapeva cosa dire, guardando la terra a circa un centinaio di metri sotto di lei, con il vento che le muoveva i capelli.  
"Come hai osato… colpirmi in quel modo…?!" chiese Jose, alzandosi in piedi trattenendo il dolore, mentre Lucy si girava verso di lui.  
La maga voltò la testa per guardare ancora giù, mentre nella sua mente appariva il ricordo di suo padre che la chiamava.  
"Ora torna qui, cattivella… che ti punisco…" continuò l'uomo, facendo un sorriso malvagio. "Temo che dovrò insegnarti quanto sia terribile mettersi contro i Phantom…"  
Lucy chiuse gli occhi, per poi fare un passo indietro, lasciandosi cadere giù.  
"AAH!" urlò Jose, non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi, per poi cadere ancora a terra per il dolore.  
'_Ho sentito la sua voce…'_ pensò Lucy mentre precipitava. '_È qui… senza dubbio…'_  
"NATSU!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al suolo.  
Ma prima che potesse schiantarsi, il Dragon Slayer la prese al volo, per poi rotolare assieme a lei per terra, andando a sbattere contro un muro.  
"Lucy è caduta dal cielo!" esclamò incredulo Happy.  
"C-Come ti è saltato in mente di gettarti?!" ansimò Natsu, che si era ritrovato schiacciato da Lucy.  
"L'ho fatto perché sapevo… che c'eri tu." Rispose lei, sorridendo e alzandosi.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese il compagno, sciogliendo le funi che tenevano legata la ragazza.  
"Credo di sì…"  
"Bene! Ora torniamo alla gilda!" urlò Happy.  
"Cosa? Questo è il loro quartier generale, no? Quindi potremmo…"  
"Erza e Harry hanno detto che dobbiamo ritirarci!"  
"Hai paura di loro?! Be', io no, invece!"  
"Il Master è ferito gravemente!"  
"Appunto, quindi vendicherò anche lui!"  
"Da solo è impossibile!"  
"Che hai detto?!"  
"Che è impossibile!"  
"Prova a ripeterlo!"  
"Sono tutti malconci!"  
"Io no!"  
"Nab ha le ossa rotte…"  
"Quello è uno smidollato!"  
"Anche Warren…"  
"Perdonatemi." Disse Lucy, abbassando lo sguardo e attirando su di sé l'attenzione dei due amici.  
"È successo…" continuò, mentre rivedeva l'immagine della gilda distrutta, di Levy e del Master. "…tutto per colpa mia!"  
A quel punto la ragazza cominciò a piangere, incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente.  
"Ma io voglio restare nella gilda… perché amo Fairy Tail!" esclamò, guardando Natsu e Happy con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
"Ehi, ma che ti prende? Che stai dicendo?" le chiese il rosa.  
"Lucy?"  
Ma la bionda non rispose, continuando a piangere.  
"Certo che resterai… che ti salta in mente?" continuò ancora incredulo il ragazzo.  
"Natsu… torniamo indietro…" ripeté Happy, sconvolto per la reazione dell'amica.  
"Be'… cavolo… Sì, forse è meglio." Convenne infine lui, per poi aiutare Lucy ad alzarsi e andandosene insieme.  
Dentro la cella, Jose provò ancora a risollevarsi, ma fallì miseramente cadendo nuovamente a terra.  
Il pavimento cominciò a riempirsi di crepe, mentre sul suo volto diverse vene si fecero visibili.  
"Maledetta ragazzina… Come hai osato metterti contro di me?!" urlò con rabbia.

Harry appoggiò Makarov su un letto, mentre un'anziana signora dai capelli rosa trafficava con delle erbe.  
Poco lontano c'erano Fred e George, entrambi con la testa bendata per il colpo ricevuto.  
"Harry… ci dispiace, non siamo riusciti a fare nulla." Disse uno dei due, guardando l'amico.  
"Non vi preoccupate. Voi non potevate nulla contro di loro. Almeno, non con una preparazione da terzo anno."  
"Ma che cos'erano quei due… mostri? Le nostre magie non avevano nessuna efficacia."  
Ma le loro domande furono interrotte dalla signora, che si avvicinò al letto dove riposava il Master, per poi schiaffeggiarlo.  
"Ehi, ma che fai?!" gli urlò contro George. "Mi sembra abbastanza ferito senza che tu-"  
"È normale ridursi così quando non si tiene conto della propria età! È stato un vero sciocco ad agire in quel modo!"  
Poi si girò verso i due gemelli.  
"E voi che ci fate ancora qui?! Andatevene via!" gridò.  
"C-Come? Ma noi…"  
"Andatevene! Un ammalato non dovrebbe mai avere attorno a sé gente con la faccia da funerale!"  
"Noi non abbiamo la faccia da funerale! Anzi, giusto per fartelo sapere, noi siamo conosciuti come il duo comico della nostra scuola!" esclamò Fred, mentre George si avvicinava a Harry.  
"Scusa… ma non ho ancora ben capito chi è questa vecchia…" gli chiese, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla diretta interessata.  
"Si chiama Polyushka. È la guaritrice di Fairy Tail, anche se non sopporta che la si disturbi." Rispose lui.  
"È stato colpito da Drain, l'incantesimo della genealogia del vento… Una tecnica spaventosa che fa defluire il potere di chi viene colpito… La magia si disperde nell'aria e poi sparisce…"  
"Come fa la magia a sparire? Non dovrebbe far parte di noi, come la vita?"  
"Appunto." Rispose la maga, per poi urlargli contro. "Ma siete ancora qui?!"  
"Ma sembrava che stessi parlando con noi!" risposero i due gemelli.  
"Meglio andare." Disse Harry.  
"Tu no." Fece Polyushka. "Loro devono andarsene, ma tu devi prima dirmi alcune cose."  
I due Weasley guardarono Harry, che annuì.  
"Voi tornate alla gilda, dovreste ritrovare la strada senza problemi. Questo bosco è alle porte di Magnolia, non potete perdervi. Io vi raggiungerò il prima possibile."  
"D'accordo… allora ti aspettiamo." Disse Fred, per poi uscire assieme al fratello.  
Harry e Polyushka rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
"Ho saputo che hai perso ancora il controllo." Disse infine la maga.  
Il moro annuì.  
"Ma non si è risvegliata nemmeno stavolta. È come se qualcosa glielo impedisse."  
"Hai scoperto qualcosa nel tuo mondo?"  
"Ho avuto solo la conferma ai nostri sospetti. Quello che si trova dentro di me… dev'essere un rimasuglio del potere del mago che mi ha attaccato da bambino. Immagino che il Master ti abbia spiegato tutto quanto."  
Polyushka annuì.  
"Ho continuato a cercare un modo per rimuovere quella tua magia anomala, ma sembra che sia impossibile. Almeno, con la nostra magia."  
"Beh, finché non mi darà problemi, posso sopportare la sua presenza. Ora ci sono cose più urgenti di cui occuparsi. Quali sono le reali condizioni del Master?"  
"La sua magia è scomparsa. Se non riesce a recuperarla da solo… potrebbe non farcela."  
"Allora credo ci sia bisogno del mio aiuto." Fece una voce.  
I due si girarono, vedendo un ragazzo completamente avvolto dai suoi vestiti, che lasciavano vedere solo gli occhi.  
In mano teneva uno strano bastone.  
"Mistogun." Disse Harry. "Che sorpresa vederti. Solitamente addormenti tutti."  
"Ho saputo che sei stato nel tuo vero mondo." Disse il nuovo arrivato, mettendo una mano sotto il mantello, per poi tirare fuori decine di bandiere, tutte con il simbolo di Phantom Lord, che lasciò cadere a terra.  
"Non mi dirai che hai distrutto tutte le loro basi, vero?" fece sorpresa la maga.  
"Sì, è così." Rispose lui, per poi guardare il moro. "Allora direi che puoi sapere la verità." Continuò Mistogun, togliendosi il foulard che gli copriva il volto.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
"Tu…"  
"Non sono chi pensi. Ho solo la sfortuna di avere lo stesso aspetto." Replicò l'altro, ricoprendosi la faccia. "Questo per farti capire che potresti trovare qualcosa di inaspettato nel tuo mondo."  
"Più di un cane a tre teste? O di uno specchio che riflette il me di un'altra dimensione? Non credo."  
Sentendo ciò, i due maghi lì presenti spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Tu… hai parlato con un altro te?"  
"A essere più precisi, ha detto che era solo un riflesso dell'altro me, ma che importanza ha? Tanto non si possono incontrare doppioni di…"  
Ma si fermò, guardando di nuovo il ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
"Vedo che cominci a capire." Fece lui, per poi avvicinarsi al Master. "Io sono in grado di trasferirgli la mia energia magica. Ci vorrà un po' però."  
"Vorrà dire che aspetterò qui. Ne approfitterò per recuperare un po' le forze." Disse, sedendosi a terra. "Cavoli, e io che speravo di passare delle vacanze tranquille."  
"Però tu sapevi che sarebbe successo prima o poi, no? Tu sapevi chi era in realtà Lucy."  
"Come lo sapevano un sacco di altri membri. Il suo cognome non è molto diffuso." Rispose il moro. "Di certo non mi aspettavo che suo padre avrebbe contattato i Phantom."

Fred e George raggiunsero l'edificio della gilda, da cui erano state tolte le travi di metallo.  
Entrarono dirigendosi verso il piano sotterraneo, dove trovarono tutti i membri.  
"Come sta il Master?" chiese subito Mira, avvicinandosi.  
"Da quel che abbiamo capito prima di essere buttati fuori, è rimasto senza potere magico." Rispose Fred, guardando Lucy, che in quel momento era seduta su una sedia, con affianco Natsu, Gray e Happy.  
Diede uno sguardo al gemello, che annuì, per poi raggiungerla.  
"Ehilà Lucy!" esclamò uno dei due, sorridendole, per poi mettere le mani in tasca e tirare fuori il mazzo di chiavi, che consegnò alla proprietaria. "Non dirmi che ti senti in colpa, vero?"  
"È tutta colpa mia… anche voi due siete stati coinvolti in tutto questo, e avete rischiato grosso." Rispose la bionda, guardando le chiavi.  
"Nah, non preoccuparti!" esclamò George, battendosi una mano sulle bende. "A Quidditch ci siamo fatti ben più male. Dico, hai idea di cosa significa prendersi un Bolide in testa? Fa un male cane!"  
"Quidditch?" chiese Elfman, avvicinandosi.  
"È un nostro sport, dove giochiamo volando su dei manici di scopa." Rispose Fred. "Anche Erza e Harry fanno parte della nostra squadra. A proposito… dov'è Erza?"  
"È andata a darsi una sciacquata." Disse Mira.  
"Capisco… Comunque Lucy, come mai hai deciso di non dire nulla?" chiese Gray.  
"Non volevo nascondervelo… Non mi andava di dirvi che ero scappata di casa." Rispose lei. "Ma non capisco perché abbia deciso di riportarmi indietro solo adesso. E se penso che ha ordinato lui tutto questo… lo odio!"  
I maghi continuarono a guardarla, restando in silenzio. "Comunque la colpa è mia e del fatto che sono scappata di casa…"  
"Non dire stupidaggini." Disse Fred. "La colpa non è affatto tua! Uno deve sentirsi libero di fare ciò che vuole. Guarda nostro fratello Charlie: era un campione di Quidditch e poteva avere una brillante carriera, eppure ha deciso di andare a studiare draghi, nonostante nostra madre fosse contraria."  
"Draghi?!" esclamò Cana, posando a terra la sua botte. "Volete dire che nel vostro mondo ci sono dei draghi?"  
"Certo. Perché, qui non ci sono?"  
"Certo che esistono! Mio padre era un drago!" esclamò Natsu, per poi sputare fuori una piccola fiammella di fuoco.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamarono increduli i due Weasley.  
Lucy sorrise.  
"Vorrei che le cose fossero così facili…" disse. "Sapete, quando ho visto Malfoy e ho scoperto che era anche lui di una famiglia ricca, proprio come me, non ho potuto non pensare che lui sarebbe stato il figlio perfetto per mio padre… ironico, no?"  
"Non osare nemmeno paragonarti a Malfoy!" urlò Gray. "Non avete nulla in comune! Hai sentito Ron, no? La sua famiglia era dalla parte di Voldermort!"  
"E mio padre non ha esitato a rivolgersi a una gilda che non vedeva l'ora di attaccare Fairy Tail. Cambia così tanto?"  
"Tutti questi piagnistei non si addicono a una signorina." Fece Natsu, facendo spalancare gli occhi alla ragazza. "Credimi, Lucy… tu sei più portata per ridere in questa sudicia locanda… Per fare chiasso, per andare all'avventura…"  
"E per stare con noi a Hogwarts!" aggiunsero i due gemelli.  
Lucy non sapeva che cosa dire.  
"Hai detto tu stessa che vuoi rimanere qui… Che ragione c'è di tornare in un posto che non ti piace? Sei Lucy di Fairy Tail, no? Ormai è questa la casa a cui appartieni!"  
La ragazza lo guardò, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, mentre Elfman scoppiò direttamente a piangere.  
"Un vero uomo è sensibile alla lacrime!" urlò.  
Fred e George sorrisero, per poi spostare la loro attenzione sugli altri membri della gilda.  
Cana era intenta a guardare delle carte che aveva poggiato sul tavolo.  
"Niente da fare!" esclamò, prendendole e gettandole via. "Non riesco a capire dove sia Mistogun!"  
"Capisco… è un peccato." Fece Mira, mentre si avvicinava a una grossa sfera di cristallo, appoggiata a terra tramite un supporto.  
"Se Lucy è il loro bersaglio, significa che ce li ritroveremo addosso…" continuò Cana. "Abbiamo un sacco di feriti e la situazione è grave…"  
Nella sfera di fronte a Mira apparve l'immagine di un ragazzo dai capelli biondi, con una cicatrice che gli attraversava l'occhio destro, scorrendo lungo tutta la parte destra del volto.  
Sulle orecchie aveva un paio di vistose cuffie appuntite.  
"E quello chi è?" fece Fred, avvicinandosi.  
"Il Master è fuori combattimento e non sappiamo dove si trovi Mistogun." Disse Mira. "Tu sei l'unica persona su cui possiamo fare affidamento… Luxus…"  
"Eh?" fece l'uomo dentro la sfera.  
"Ti prego… Torna a Fairy Tail, è un'emergenza!"  
Sentendo ciò, Luxus si portò una mano sul viso, scoppiando a ridere.  
"Quel vecchio decrepito è una vergogna!" esclamò. "Comunque arrangiatevi! La cosa non mi riguarda!"  
"Luxus!" urlò Cana, alzandosi in piedi. "Come puoi dire certe cose?!"  
"Perché, che male c'è? La guerra l'ha cominciata il vecchio. Spiegami perché dovremmo essere noi ad andare in suo soccorso ora!"  
"Ehi tu!" intervenne George, avvicinandosi. "Non ho ben capito chi sei, ma mi pare di capire che anche tu faccia parte di questa gilda, giusto?"  
"E voi chi siete?" chiese lui.  
"Fred e George Weasley, maghi di Grifondoro di Hogwarts!" risposero insieme. "E vogliamo sapere perché ti stai comportando così! Hanno attaccato la vostra gilda, e vogliono Lucy, una vostra compagna!"  
"Uh? E chi sarebbe?" chiese Luxus. "Ah, sì… la nuova arrivata?"  
Dicendo ciò, scoppiò a ridere.  
"Be', se decide di diventare la mia donna potrei anche farci un pensierino e venirvi ad aiutare!" esclamò. "È bene poi, che il vecchio vada in pensione e mi lasci lo scettro della gilda!"  
"Che razza di bastardo…" fece Cana.  
"Ehi, ehi… ti pare il modo di chiedere un favore a qualcuno? Che ne dici di uno spogliarello? Sai, sono sensibile a certe cose…"  
Non aggiunse altro perché la sfera si infranse in centinaia di pezzi, mentre Mira chiudeva le mani a pugno, tremando.  
"Ma quel tipo è pazzo o semplicemente fuori di testa?" fece George, faticando a credere a ciò che avevano sentito.  
"Non riesco a credere…" disse Mira, piangendo. "…che a Fairy Tail ci sia un tipo del genere…"  
Dicendo ciò, si girò di colpo. "A questo punto combatterò io!" esclamò.  
"Ma che stai dicendo?" fece sorpresa Cana.  
"Ero lì quando hanno rapito Lucy!"  
"Non puoi." La fermò l'altra maga. "Ora come ora saresti una palla al piede! Anche se parliamo di una maga di classe S…"  
Fred e George le guardarono curiosi, soprattutto per come l'aveva chiamata Cana, ma dovettero rimandare tutte le domande ad un altro momento.  
La terra tremò, mentre un forte rumore riempiva l'aria.  
"Che cosa…?" fece George, mentre l'evento si ripeteva. "Un terremoto?"  
"Viene da fuori!" urlò uno dei membri della gilda, poco prima che tutti si fiondassero fuori.  
"Per…"  
"Merlino…" dissero i due gemelli, alternando le parole, alzando lo sguardo.  
Di fronte a loro, il quartier generale dei Phantom si ergeva per tutta la sua altezza, avanzando verso di loro grazie a delle gambe robotiche.  
"Che cos'è quella cosa?!" urlarono i due gemelli. "Non esiste nessuna magia in grado di far muovere una cosa del genere!"  
"È inconcepibile!" esclamò Erza, arrivando in quel momento, coperta solo da un asciugamano, ancora grondante d'acqua. "Ci vogliono attaccare in questo modo?"  
La gilda dei Phantom ritirò le gambe, cadendo di fronte a loro.  
Dalla cima di una delle torri, Jose guardava i membri di Fairy Tail, con un'espressione di disgusto sul volto.  
"Preparate il Jupiter, il cannone a convergenza magica!" ordinò, mentre da uno dei muri sbucava un enorme cannone, che cominciò subito a caricare energia.  
"Annientateli!" esclamò.  
"Un cannone a convergenza magica?!" esclamò uno dei maghi. "Vogliono spazzare via la nostra gilda!"  
Fred e George guardarono l'edificio di fronte a loro spaventati come probabilmente non erano mai stati nella loro vita.  
"Tutti a terra!" urlò Erza, per poi cominciare a correre verso la gilda avversaria, lasciando scivolare a terra l'asciugamano.  
"Cambio Stock!" esclamò, facendo apparire dal nulla un'armatura bianca e blu, che l'avvolse completamente, lasciando scoperto solo il volto e i capelli.  
"L'armatura di super acciaio!" gridò uno dei maghi. "Non vorrà fare da scudo al cannone?!"  
"A terra!" ripeté la maga.  
"Erza!" urlò Natsu, cercando di raggiungerla, ma venendo fermato da Gray.  
"Erza è l'ultima speranza che abbiamo!"  
In quel momento il cannone fece fuoco, lanciando un colpo d'energia diretto alla gilda di Fairy Tail.  
"Erza!" urlarono tutti, non appena la maga fu raggiunta dall'attacco, che si fermò di fronte a lei.  
Poi, improvvisamente, la sua armatura si sgretolò quasi completamente, facendola volare via, permettendo così all'attacco di proseguire, sebbene con decisamente meno forza di prima.  
"_Protego_!" urlarono insieme Fred e George, riprendendosi dallo shock e alzando le bacchette.  
Attorno a loro apparve una barriera, che riuscì a dissolvere l'energia restante del cannone.  
"Erza!" urlò Natsu, correndo subito in aiuto della compagna, che respirava a fatica.  
"Avremmo dovuto imparare anche qualche incantesimo di guarigione…" fece Fred, guardando la maga.  
"Prima Makarov…" tuonò una voce, proveniente da dei megafoni di Phantom Lord. "Ora anche Erza è fuori combattimento… non avete più nessuna speranza. Consegnatemi Lucy Heartphilia! Subito!" ordinò Jose.  
Immediatamente tutti i membri della gilda cominciarono a urlargli contro.  
"Mai!"  
"Non ve la consegneremo!"  
"Meglio morire piuttosto che consegnare un nostro compagno!" urlò Erza, con tutte le forze che le erano rimaste.  
"La nostra risposta non cambierà!" esclamò Natsu. "Adesso veniamo lì e vi facciamo a pezzi!"  
Lucy li guardò tutti, portandosi una mano alla bocca, mentre le lacrime sembravano non voler smettere di uscire.  
"Ben detto Natsu! E avrete anche il supporto di Hogwarts!" esclamò Fred, posizionandosi assieme al gemello accanto ai membri di Fairy Tail. "Un Grifondoro non si tira mai indietro!"  
"È questo che volete?!" urlò Jose, arrabbiato. "Allora vi scatenerò addosso tutta la potenza del Jupiter! Intanto godetevi questi quindici minuti di terrore mentre aspettiamo che venga ricaricato!"  
"Vuole usare ancora quella cosa?" disse uno dei due gemelli. "Quel tipo è quasi peggio di Tu-Sai-Chi!"  
"Quasi? Fratello, Tu-Sai-Chi non ha mai fatto muovere un castello con un'arma così potente!"  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere qualcosa, dalla gilda nemica cominciarono a uscire centinaia di figure ammantate di nero che sulla schiena recavano il simbolo della loro gilda con uno spietato color sangue.  
"Mangiamorte?!" esclamò incredulo George.  
"Vi aspetta l'inferno, Fairy Tail!" urlò Jose. "Ora non vi restano che due opzioni… Venire ammazzati dai miei soldati… oppure morire dilaniati dal Jupiter!"  
"Vuole sacrificare anche i suoi uomini?! Non lo farà sul serio!" esclamò uno dei maghi.  
"Sì che lo farà…" Rispose Cana. "Quelli sono gli Shade magici di Jose… non sono umani. Sono una specie di spettri armati creati da lui stesso."  
"Dei fantasmi? Cavoli, mi fanno rivalutare il Barone Sanguinario." Commentò Fred, preparando la bacchetta. "Beh, se le cose stanno così, non dobbiamo avere paura di ferirli. Dobbiamo eliminarli!"  
"No!" esclamò Natsu. "Voi due venite con me là dentro!" e indicò il cannone Jupiter.  
"Eh?! Sei impazzito del tutto?!" gli urlò contro George, poco prima di venire afferrato dal Dragon Slayer.  
"Happy, tu prendi Fred!" fece, per poi lanciare dai piedi due fiammate che lo sollevarono nel cielo, dritto dentro il cannone.  
"Aye!" rispose il gatto, facendosi spuntare le ali e sollevando di peso l'altro Weasley, che urlò per la sorpresa, poco prima di ritrovarsi a seguire il gemello e Natsu.  
"Ehi voi, aspettateci!" urlarono insieme Gray e Elfman, correndogli dietro.  
"Molto bene." Fece Cana, tirando fuori un mazzo di carte. "Allora noi penseremo agli spettri. Cercate di non fallire e di resistere almeno fino all'arrivo di Harry."  
"Non ti preoccupare, ce la caveremo perfettamente!" rispose Gray.  
Lucy portò le mani sulle sue chiavi, ma venne fermata da Mira.  
"Tu vieni con me!" esclamò, trascinandola via dal campo di battaglia. "C'è un rifugio nascosto, resteremo lì finché la battaglia non sarà terminata!"  
"Ma io…" protestò Lucy. "Voglio combattere insieme agli altri… visto che la colpa di tutto questo è mia!"  
"Ti sbagli Lucy…" rispose la maga. "Nessuno pensa una cosa del genere. Non lo fanno solo per proteggere te, ma anche per vendicare i loro compagni e per la gilda intera… Combattono per il loro orgoglio, cosa credi?"  
La bionda abbassò lo sguardo, tremando.  
"Quindi ascoltami e fa' come ti dico…" continuò Mira, per poi alzare la mano sul volto di Lucy, che pochi secondi dopo si addormentò, cadendo tra le sue braccia.  
"Reedus!" chiamò la maga, mentre un membro della gilda piuttosto grosso si avvicinava. "Portala al rifugio nascosto!"  
"Oui!" rispose lui, prendendo dei colori e un pennello, cominciando a dipingersi sulla pancia una carrozza con dei cavalli, che apparvero subito di fronte a loro.  
Mira appoggiò dentro Lucy.  
"È nelle tue mani." Disse a Reedus, per poi vederlo partire.  
La bianca si voltò verso la battaglia, cominciando a venire avvolta da del fumo.  
'_Ora come ora… non possiedo la forza per combattere…'_ pensò, mentre il fumo si dissipava. '_Ma cercherò a ogni costo di proteggere i miei compagni!'_ concluse, mostrandosi con lo stesso aspetto di Lucy.


	11. La battaglia contro gli Element Four!

Ed eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Dunque, finalmente la saga entra nel vivo, e lo scontro con Phantom Lord è definitivamente iniziato! Riusciranno Fred, George e Natsu ad affrontare questa gilda? E soprattutto, i due gemelli riusciranno a tornare a scuola? XD  
Con questo e il prossimo capitolo avrete le risposte a queste domande, perciò continuate a seguire questi capitoli.  
E ora, ringrazio Fly89 per avermi fatto da beta-reader e auguro buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 11: ****La battaglia contro gli Element Four!**

Natsu appoggiò a terra George non appena furono all'interno del cannone.  
"Forza, andiamo avanti!" esclamò, cominciando a correre, mentre arrivavano anche Happy e Fred.  
"Aspetta un attimo! Perché ci hai trascinato con te?!" chiese Fred.  
Natsu si fermò, girandosi verso di loro.  
"Voi non avete mai combattuto seriamente. Ditemi, sareste davvero stati in grado di affrontare quell'esercito?"  
I due non risposero.  
"È vero che ora siamo nella sede nemica, però per voi due è in un certo senso più sicuro. E poi ci sono io, non lascerò certo che vi feriscano. Anche perché Harry probabilmente non mi perdonerebbe mai se dovesse succedere. Ora sbrighiamoci, i quindici minuti stanno passando velocemente, e se restiamo qui dentro, saremo spazzati via con il prossimo colpo!"  
I due maghi annuirono, per poi seguirlo assieme a Happy, finché non raggiunsero la fine del cannone, entrando così in un'enorme stanza, al centro della quale c'era una grossa sfera nera, collegata a decine di tubi.  
"Quella dev'essere la Lacrima che alimenta il cannone…"  
"Lacrima?" chiese Fred.  
"È un oggetto in grado di contenere energia magica." Spiegò Happy. "Ma non ne avevo mai vista una così grande!"  
"Beh, se è quella a lanciare la magia del cannone, allora non ci resta che distruggerla!" esclamò Natsu, avvolgendo i pugni con il fuoco.  
"Ma non ti scotti?" chiese uno dei Weasley.  
"Certo che no. Il mio corpo è immune al fuoco." Rispose lui, per poi saltare giù dal cannone, imitato dai due gemelli.  
"Io ti impedirò di farlo." Disse una voce, mentre una figura usciva allo scoperto da dietro la Lacrima.  
"Una sentinella?!"  
"Non ho tempo per te!" urlò Natsu, saltando verso di lui, pronto a colpirlo con il pugno infuocato.  
"Te lo impedirò…" ripeté la figura.  
Prima che il Dragon Slayer potesse replicare, fu colpito dal suo stesso pugno, che lo spedì a terra.  
"Natsu!" urlarono i fratelli, mentre la figura finalmente si rendeva chiara.  
Si trattava di un ragazzo con tre linee nere tatuate sul viso trasversalmente al naso, con i capelli neri da un lato e bianchi dall'altro, che terminavano in una coda alta. Indossava un kimono di un rosso pallido, con le maniche a rete. Al suo fianco teneva una katana racchiusa in un fodero tinto di blu come l'elsa, mentre la guardia era di un brillante giallo.  
"Non mettetevi sulla nostra strada!" continuò il ragazzo, tenendo le braccia incrociate.  
"Tu… che cosa mi hai fatto?" chiese Natsu, rialzandosi, ma non ottenendo nessuna risposta.  
"Quel tipo mi ricorda quei due che ci hanno attaccato…" fece Fred, prendendo in mano la bacchetta, imitato dal fratello.  
"Togliti di mezzo!" urlò Natsu. "Devo distruggere quel cannone!"  
"Allora distruggi la Lacrima, e vedrai che il Jupiter non sparerà." Rispose l'altro. "Io, però, te lo impedirò… Te l'ho già detto, no?"  
Natsu non gli diede retta, avvolgendo di nuovo il braccio con il fuoco e saltandogli contro urlando.  
Ma ancora una volta il suo pugno si mosse da solo, colpendolo in pieno viso e mandandolo ancora a terra.  
"Che male…" fece il Dragon Slayer, massaggiandosi la guancia. "È successo di nuovo…"  
"Natsu!" urlò Happy, indicando la Lacrima. "Lascia perdere quel tipo e concentrati sul Jupiter piuttosto!"  
"Brutto bastardo!" gridò Natsu, ignorando l'amico e cercando di colpire di nuovo l'avversario con lo stesso attacco, ottenendo il medesimo risultato dei precedenti tentativi.  
"Com'è possibile? Che stia usando una delle maledizioni senza perdono?" fece George, attirando l'attenzione di Happy.  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Non lo sappiamo bene, perché non è un programma del terzo anno, ma esistono tre magie che sono ritenute illegali. Una di queste permette di controllare una persona." Spiegò Fred. "Però lui non può conoscerla… non è del nostro mondo."  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di loro.  
"Non so di cosa stiate parlando. Io sono Todomaru, colui che manovra il fuoco… sono in grado di manovrare qualsiasi fiamma…"  
"Che hai detto?!" gli urlò contro Natsu.  
"Mi spiace per te… ma stavolta sei capitato male, mago del fuoco."  
In quel momento l'aria attorno alla Lacrima cominciò a vorticare, mentre la sfera s'illuminava.  
"Mancano solo cinque minuti!" esclamò Fred, voltando lo sguardo verso Natsu, che aveva ritentato inutilmente di colpire il nemico.  
"Ma che stiamo facendo?!" disse George. "Siamo i gemelli Weasley! Per noi dovrebbe essere uno scherzo distruggere quella cosa!"  
"Credete che ve lo permetterò?" chiese Todomaru, allontanandosi da Natsu e saltando verso i due, per poi abbassare di colpo un braccio.  
Una fiammata blu si creò dal nulla, dirigendosi verso i due maghi.  
"_Protego_!" urlarono insieme, riuscendo a proteggersi dalle lingue infuocate del nemico.  
"Ci penso io!" fece Natsu, raggiungendoli e cominciando a mangiare il fuoco, masticandolo in fretta.  
"Puoi anche mangiare il fuoco?!" esclamò Fred, incredulo, mentre le fiamme scomparivano nella bocca del compagno.  
"Com'è gelido!" disse Natsu, sbuffando. "Un fuoco del genere non l'avevo mai mangiato!"  
"Capisco… tu devi essere quel famoso Dragon Slayer… il che significa, che stavolta sono capitato male…"  
"Uh?"  
"Intendo dire che a noi due le fiamme fanno il solletico."  
"In questo caso…" intervenne Fred, posizionandosi davanti a Natsu assieme a George. "Saremo noi i tuoi avversari."  
"Ehi! Non potete-"  
"Natsu, se lui è qui significa che è uno dei più deboli a protezione di questo edificio. E tu sei molto più forte di noi. A lui ci pensiamo noi, tu distruggi Jupiter e vai avanti."  
"Siete sicuri?"  
"Ehi, solo perché ci piace fare i buffoni, non significa che siamo degli stupidi. Dico, hai idea di come sia difficile fare scherzi con gli incantesimi?" disse sorridendo George.  
"E voi chi siete? Non mi sembra di aver mai sentito parlare di voi."  
"Oh, che maleducati. Siamo Fred e George Weasley, maghi di Grifondoro!"  
"Grifondoro? Non ho mai sentito parlare di questa gilda, ma non importa." rispose Todomaru, estraendo la katana. "Mi occuperò di voi in men che si dica."  
"_Expelliarmus_!" urlò George, puntandogli contro la bacchetta.  
Sotto gli occhi sorpresi del proprietario, la spada volò via, andando a conficcarsi nella Lacrima.  
"Cosa?" esclamò Todomaru. "Come-?"  
"_Flipendo_!" gridò Fred, creando una piccola sfera d'energia che colpì in pieno il mago avversario.  
"I-Impossibile… Che magia è questa?!" disse lui, restando con la bocca spalancata, mentre volava via, cadendo rovinosamente a terra.  
"Ora Natsu!" urlarono insieme i due gemelli.  
"Agli ordini!" rispose il Dragon Slayer, saltando verso la Lacrima e lasciandosi avvolgere dal fuoco, proprio mentre la sfera stava per liberare la sua energia magica, ma lui la colpì in pieno, facendola esplodere.  
Da fuori, gli altri membri della gilda videro l'edificio esplodere dall'interno in più punti.  
"Ce l'hanno fatta!" esclamò Cana, alzando una carta e fulminando uno spettro di fronte a lei, mentre il cannone dei Phantom cadeva a terra, distruggendosi.  
Dentro, Natsu si rialzò assieme ai gemelli, scrollandosi di dosso la polvere.  
"Ora è arrivato il tuo turno, Phantom…" disse minaccioso. "Preparati a schiattare!"  
Todomaru si rialzò a fatica, guardando con terrore i tre maghi di fronte a lui.  
"Non puoi sconfiggerci." Fece Fred, tenendolo sotto tiro.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, il pavimento cominciò a tremare.  
"Che succede?" esclamò Happy, guardandosi intorno.  
"Ma non può farlo!" urlò l'Element Four. "Questa stanza non ha alcun sistema di mantenimento orizzontale!"  
I tre maghi sgranarono gli occhi, mentre il pavimento si inclinava, facendoli cadere a terra, per poi scivolare verso il muro, che pochi secondi dopo divenne il nuovo pavimento.

Cana sgranò gli occhi, imitata da tutti gli altri membri, compresa Mira, ancora con le sembianze di Lucy, che si era nascosta dentro la gilda semidistrutta per curare Erza.  
La gilda dei Phantom si alzò di nuovo in piedi, per girarsi di novanta gradi e appoggiarsi di nuovo a terra, facendo scomparire le gambe. Tuttavia, restò ferma solo pochi secondi, per poi far spuntare due gambe decisamente più robuste, questa volta accompagnate anche da un paio di braccia, e in cima sbucò una testa, che rese l'edificio del tutto simile a un robot gigante.  
"I-Impossibile…" fece Cana, tremando. "Ditemi che è uno scherzo…"  
La gilda avversaria fece qualche passo verso di loro, per poi alzare un braccio, cominciando a disegnare nell'aria un cerchio.  
"È un cerchio magico!" urlò la maga delle carte. "Allora l'edificio stesso è in grado di lanciare incantesimi?!"  
Mira invece spalancò gli occhi, spaventata, osservando il robot continuare a disegnare il cerchio, scrivendo anche delle strane rune.  
"Quei simboli formano… l'_Abyss Break_?!" fece, indietreggiando e portandosi una mano sulla bocca. "Un raggio del genere ha una potenza devastante! L'ondulazione oscura potrebbe arrivare fino alla cattedrale Caldia e distruggere tutto quello che c'è in mezzo!"  
"Bisognerebbe bloccare la sorgente che genera la magia." Disse Cana, avvicinandosi alla finestra per poter parlare con Mira. "Spero che quelli che si trovano dentro abbiano avuto la stessa intuizione…"  
"Chi c'è oltre a Natsu, Fred e George?" chiese sorpresa l'altra maga.  
"Gray ed Elfman…"  
"Elfman?!" esclamò incredula Mira. "Perché lui?!"  
"Come sarebbe perché…? Perché c'è andato…"  
"È impossibile!" replicò l'altra. "Elfman non può combattere! Dovresti saperlo anche tu, Cana!"  
"Sì che può, invece, d'altronde l'ha già fatto!"  
"Ma quelli erano semplici soldati… Lì dentro si troverà di fronte a dei maghi, e nelle condizioni in cui è ora…"  
"Mira, ascolta. Posso capire che quell'episodio vi abbia sconvolto, ma Elfman sta sforzandosi di superare la cosa e andare avanti."  
Mira chiuse una mano a pugno, guardando il gigante che continuava indisturbato nel suo lavoro.  
Prima che Cana potesse fermarla, corse fuori, fermandosi proprio di fronte all'avversario.  
"Sono io il vostro obiettivo, no?!" urlò, spalancando le braccia in segno di resa, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei compagni. "Eccomi! Ora interrompete subito l'attacco alla nostra gilda!"  
'_Almeno guadagnerò un po' di tempo…'_ pensò.  
Ma la voce di Jose distrusse quella speranza.  
"Sparisci dalla mia vista… sottospecie di brutta copia." Disse questi con disgusto. "Sapevo fin dall'inizio che Lucy non era tra voi… Nessun bersaglio umano verrebbe mai schierato in prima linea!"  
Mira guardò sorpresa il robot, mentre gli altri abbassavano lo sguardo rassegnati.  
La maga dissolse subito l'incantesimo, tornando al suo vero aspetto.  
'_Perché… Perché sono così inutile?'_

Natsu, Fred e George si rialzarono a fatica.  
"Che cosa è successo?"  
"È finita…" rispose Todomaru, avvicinandosi. "Questa è l'arma suprema della nostra gilda… _Phantom MK II_, il super gigante magico!" esclamò, senza nascondere la sua gioia.  
"C-Ci stiamo muovendo…" fece George, per poi interrompersi vedendo il mago alzare le braccia, avvolgendole con un fuoco tinto dei sette colori dell'arcobaleno.  
"E ora, eccovi il mio incantesimo più potente… _Rainbow Fire_!"  
Ma prima che potesse lanciare la magia, le fiamme scomparvero, mentre attorno alle mani del mago compariva del ghiaccio.  
"Eh?" fece lui sorpreso, vedendo il ghiaccio aumentare di dimensioni, inglobandolo al suo interno.  
"Che diavolo succede?!" urlò, poco prima di ritrovarsi completamente congelato.  
Poi una mano gigante, ricoperta di squame, lo sollevò senza difficoltà e lo lanciò in alto, attraverso il buco lasciato dal Jupiter.  
"Sembra che siamo arrivati giusto in tempo." Disse Gray.  
"Sono i veri uomini che fanno soffrire le macchine, non il contrario." Aggiunse Elfman, facendo tornare normale il suo braccio.  
"Gray!" esclamarono felici i due Weasley, mentre Happy volava fuori dall'edificio per controllare che cosa stava succedendo.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Certo che sì!" rispose Natsu. "E ce l'avremo fatta anche da soli!"  
"Ehm… Natsu, se non ti spiace, rimandiamo a dopo l'orgoglio, okay?" fece Fred, girando lo sguardo verso una delle porte che conducevano fuori dalla stanza.  
"È terribile!" urlò Happy, rientrando dentro. "La gilda si è trasformata in un gigante in grado di manipolare la magia!"  
"Che cosa?!" urlarono i maghi increduli.  
"Sta per scatenare una magia che distruggerà tutto quel che c'è da qui alla cattedrale!" continuò Happy.  
"Ma stiamo parlando di mezza città…" fece Gray, spaventato.  
"È impossibile…" commentò Natsu.  
"Dividiamoci!" ordinò il bianco. "Dobbiamo trovare la sorgente che alimenta l'edificio!"  
"Fred, George, andate con Gray e Elfman!" disse Natsu, per poi correre via seguito da Happy.  
I due gemelli sorrisero, scuotendo la testa.  
"E dire che c'è chi si lamenta che le vacanze sono noiose…" commentò uno dei due.  
"Io vado con Elfman." Disse Fred.  
"Allora io accompagno Gray. Vedi di non fare troppi danni senza di me, chiaro fratello?"  
"Lo stesso vale per te!"  
Detto ciò, i maghi si divisero, proseguendo in direzioni opposte.

Fred e Elfman corsero lungo un corridoio.  
"Elfman, un vero uomo!" urlò il bianco. "Colui che proteggerà Fairy Tail a costo della vita!"  
Al Weasley scappò una risatina nervosa, ma continuò a correre senza diminuire l'andatura.  
Fu un rumore a interrompere la loro corsa, e pochi attimi dopo il pavimento cominciò a incrinarsi, finché non si creò un piccolo cumulo di terra.  
"Questo…" fece Fred, tirando fuori la bacchetta, mentre Sol appariva con il suo sorriso di fronte a loro.  
"Salut!" esclamò divertito.  
"Sol…" disse il rosso.  
"Monsieur Sol, prego." Replicò l'altro. "E così, ci incontriamo di nuovo, mago di nessuna gilda."  
"Credimi, non è dipeso da me."  
"Capiti a proposito!" esclamò Elfman, mentre il suo braccio diventava completamente nero. "Ora ti costringeremo a dirci come si fa a bloccare il gigante! _Beast Arm, Bufalo Nero_!"  
"Ullallà… Quindi userai un solo braccio?" chiese Sol. "Allora le chiacchere dicevano il vero…"  
"Eh?" fece Fred, guardando il compagno, che sembrava più serio che mai.  
Non riusciva a capire perché l'avversario faceva notare quella cosa, per lui era già incredibile che riuscisse a trasformare l'intero braccio.  
"Io so molte cose sul tuo conto… Anzi, ne so parecchie sul conto di tutti i membri di Fairy Tail!"  
"Piantala di blaterare, idiota!" urlò Elfman, cercando di colpirlo, ma l'avversario evitò facilmente il suo pugno.  
"Tu avevi una sorellina, vero?" chiese Sol, facendo bloccare sul posto il mago.  
Fred invece sgranò gli occhi.  
"_Sable Dance_!" attaccò il mago di Phantom Lord, girando su se stesso e colpendo con dei calci Elfman, che si coprì il volto per difendersi.  
Poi Sol scomparve nel nulla, riapparendo pochi secondi dopo qualche passo più indietro.  
"_Roche Concerto_!" urlò ancora, facendo volare decine di pietre contro l'avversario, che volò via per la forza d'urto.  
"Pare che una volta tu abbia toppato il tuo Take Over completo, scatenando il finimondo… e che la tua sorellina abbia sacrificato la sua vita per fermarti… ho detto bene? Il trauma fu tale che da quella volta non sei più riuscito a eseguire il Take Over completo…"  
"_Bombarda_!" esclamò Fred, interrompendolo e lanciandogli contro una sfera magica, che lui evitò girandosi giusto in tempo.  
"Oh, Parbleu, che maleducato, mi ero dimenticato di te." Disse, guardandolo. "Master Jose è molto interessato a te e tuo fratello… La vostra magia l'ha sorpreso. Per questo il nostro compito, oltre che prendere Lucy e distruggere Fairy Tail, consiste anche nel catturarvi."  
"_Beast Arm, Bufalo d'Acciaio_!" urlò Elfman, trasformando il suo braccio in metallo e cercando di colpire ancora Sol, che lo evitò ancora. "Non sarei un vero uomo se ti lasciassi fare quel che hai detto!" esclamò. "Fred e George sono degli amici di Harry… E voi non metterete un dito su di loro!"  
A quella frase Sol spalancò gli occhi.  
"Harry…" ripeté, guardando il Weasley.  
"Forse riuscirai a sconfiggere me, ma sarai in grado di mettere fuori gioco Majutsu? Non appena arriverà qui, per voi sarà la fine!"  
Sol recuperò il suo sorriso.  
"Nemmeno lui potrà far nulla per fermare l'Abyss Break" disse divertito. "Però mi incuriosisce questo fatto… com'è possibile che Majutsu di Fairy Tail abbia degli amici esterni alla gilda? È molto fedele."  
"Beh, a quanto pare non sei in possesso di tutte le informazioni che dici. E credimi, se doveste fare qualcosa a me o mio fratello, vi ritrovereste molte persone contro, e non solo Fairy Tail. Tutta la casa di Grifondoro non esiterà a venire qui per assicurarsi la propria vendetta. E io non sono nemmeno tra i più forti. Albus Silente vi distruggerà senza alcuna difficoltà."  
"Albus Silente? Non ho mai sentito nominare questo mago. Non dev'essere poi così forte."  
Prima che Fred potesse replicare, il corpo di Sol divenne più stretto, e lui striscio fino a lui, avvolgendosi attorno al ragazzo, che urlò non appena cominciò a stringere e lasciò cadere la bacchetta.  
"Fred!" urlò Elfman, raggiungendolo e cercando di staccargli di dosso Sol, che ne approfittò per avvolgersi attorno al suo braccio, lasciando andare il Weasley, che cadde a terra cercando di riprendere fiato.  
"Staccati, Monsanguisuga!" urlò il bianco, cercando di togliersi l'avversario dal braccio.  
"Monsieur Sol, ti prego." Rispose lui, per poi tornare al suo aspetto normale e colpirlo con un calcio sul volto, spedendolo via.  
"C'est la fine… che ne dite?" chiese, lisciandosi uno dei baffi.  
"È molto più forte di quel che credevo…" fece Fred, rialzandosi e recuperando la bacchetta. "Quando tornerò a scuola, dovrò assicurarmi di studiare qualche incantesimo offensivo decente…"  
Sol si girò verso di lui.  
"Scuola?" ripeté, vedendo il rosso alzare la bacchetta.  
"_Lumos_!" urlò, creando una forte luce che accecò l'avversario.  
"Ah!" esclamò questi, portandosi le mani sugli occhi.  
"_Flipendo_!" urlò ancora, colpendolo in pieno con la magia.  
Sol cadde di fronte a Elfman, il quale nel frattempo si era rialzato, mentre il suo braccio cominciava a cambiare forma, e questa volta la trasformazione si spinse fino alla testa.  
"Lisanna…" mormorò, poco prima che la metamorfosi si fermasse, dissolvendosi in fumo.  
Sol riaprì gli occhi, sorridendo e alzando le mani.  
"_Plaster Suonato_!" urlò, creando dal nulla un pugno gigante che colpì in pieno Elfman, che andò a sbattere contro il muro, distruggendolo e facendo entrare la luce del sole.  
Il bianco restò in bilicò tra dentro e fuori, e Fred cercò di avvicinarsi, ritrovandosi però i piedi bloccati dal pavimento.  
"Ora avete capito chi sono gli Element Four?" asserì Sol, mentre Elfman e Fred guardavano una mano del robot avvicinarsi al buco del muro.  
Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi quando videro che tra le dita c'era Mira, con una smorfia di dolore.  
"E-Elfman…" disse lei a fatica.  
"Sorella!" urlò questi, rialzandosi subito.  
"Oh… Dunque lei è tua sorella maggiore… Significa che quella donzella è Mirajane, il terribile demone…" disse Sol, lisciandosi ancora uno dei baffi. "Ullallà… la vedo parecchio debilitata… poverina…"  
"Perché si trova lì?!" urlò Fred, cercando di pensare a un incantesimo adatto.  
L'Element Four si girò verso di lui.  
"Sta scontando la pena per aver tentato di ingannarci, trasformandosi in Lucy… In altre parole, verrà stritolata…"  
I due maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
"La storia si ripete… Dopo la sorellina, è il turno della sorellona… Tra un po' anche lei creperà davanti ai tuoi occhi…"  
"Con voi Azkaban non sarebbe sufficiente…" fece il rosso. "Per la prima volta, sarei d'accordo con un Dissennatore, se decidesse di baciarvi. Anche se immagino farebbe un pasto ben gramo, perché dubito che voi abbiate un'anima!"  
"Oh, che paura…" replicò sempre sorridendo l'uomo, per nulla intimorito.  
"Come avete potuto…?" cominciò Elfman, tremando visibilmente. "Ho giurato che non l'avrei mai più vista piangere… e voi l'avete fatta piangere!" urlò, mentre il suo corpo aumentava di dimensioni, ricoprendosi di scaglie.  
"No, fermati!" gli urlò contro Mira. "Puoi usare solo il braccio!"  
"Proprio così…" fece Sol, senza però riuscire a nascondere la sua paura.  
"Mi sono comportato da debole… Lisanna è morta… Ma stavolta è diverso! Non voglio più provare quelle sensazioni atroci!" esclamò Elfman, mentre i suoi occhi si inumidivano. "Voglio diventare un uomo fortissimo e proteggere mia sorella… Perciò lasciatela andare!"  
Detto ciò, il suo corpo assunse completamente le fattezze di un mostro.  
Fred spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, mentre Sol aveva cominciato a sudare vistosamente per la paura.  
"M-M-Ma quello è… il Take Over completo… il _Beast Soul_?!" esclamò, vedendo il mostro di fronte a sé, che lo guardava con odio puro.  
"No, no, no, no, no!"  
"Ehi, signore dei no…" fece Fred, attirando la sua attenzione. "Che ne dici di restare fermo dove sei? _Petrificus Totalus_!" urlò, colpendolo in pieno con la magia e bloccandolo sul posto.  
Elfman ne approfittò, centrandolo in pieno con un suo pugno che lo spedì contro l'altro muro, dove l'Element Four restò fermo, senza muoversi.  
Fred sorrise mentre il pavimento che lo teneva fermo tornava al suo aspetto originario, lasciandolo così libero, per poi volgere la sua attenzione al mostro, che si era girato verso Mira, che lo guardava con timore.  
"Riesci… a sentire la mia voce?" fece lei, mentre lui saltava sopra il braccio. "Hai di nuovo smarito la ragione… Elfman?"  
Il mostro, però, rispose aprendo a forza la mano del robot, prendendola in braccio.  
"Perdonami, sorella…" disse Elfman. "So che non volevi più vedermi trasformato così… È colpa del mio scarso controllo se Lisanna è morta…"  
"Allora ragioni…" fece Mira, guardandolo.  
"Ma questa è l'unica cosa che posso fare per proteggere te e la gilda. Devo diventare più forte…"  
Mira gli sorrise.  
"Lisanna non è morta per colpa tua…" disse. "So bene che quella volta hai fatto l'impossibile per proteggerci…"  
"Eppure non ce l'ho fatta… Per questo lei è morta…" rispose Elfman, tornando al suo aspetto originale.  
"Io sono ancora viva." Dichiarò lei, abbracciandolo.  
"Sorella…"  
"Lo abbiamo deciso insieme, vivremo anche per lei."  
Fred non poté non sorridere quando vide Elfman scoppiare a piangere.  
"Grazie Elfman…" fece Mira, per poi spalancare gli occhi.  
"Che c'è?" chiese il fratello, accorgendosene. "Cos'hai visto?"  
"La velocità con cui tracciano il cerchio magico… mi pare sia diminuita!"  
Il rosso si avvicinò al muro, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che l'altra mano del robot era intenta a scrivere nell'aria un cerchio con all'interno delle rune.  
"E quello che cos'è?" chiese sorpreso.  
"È un cerchio che serve per evocare un incantesimo." Rispose Mira. "E se adesso questo gigante ha rallentato il ritmo con cui lo disegna… significa che la fonte magica da cui attinge energia è diminuita."  
Il Weasley sgranò gli occhi.  
"Forse è una coincidenza… ma se ho capito bene, quella cosa ha rallentato non appena abbiamo sistemato quel buffone, esatto?"  
"Volete forse dire che solo gli Element Four ad alimentarlo?" esclamò Elfman.  
"Fuoco… Acqua… Vento… Terra…" rifletté Mira. "Ma certo, è così! Se sconfiggiamo tutti gli Element, allora fermeremo l'incantesimo!"  
"Allora sbrighiamoci a trovare i due che mancano!" fece Fred. "Restano quella tipa stramba e il quarto…"  
"Probabilmente per quando arriveremo, Natsu e gli altri li avranno già sistemati, ma non possiamo di certo restare qui ad aspettare!"  
Gli altri due annuirono, per poi entrare dentro l'edificio, riprendendo subito a correre.

Gray e George uscirono da una delle finestre, che ora si trovavano sul soffitto, ritrovandosi subito sotto la pioggia.  
"Uh? Piove?" fece sorpreso Gray, guardando il Weasley tirare fuori la bacchetta.  
"Questa non è normale pioggia." Disse, guardandosi attorno.  
L'attenzione dei due fu distratta da una voce.  
"Shin, shin…"  
I due maghi si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare la ragazza dai capelli blu che aveva rapito Lucy.  
"Eccomi… Sono Juvia della pioggia del gruppo degli Element Four… Shin, shin…" si presentò, tenendo sempre in mano il suo ombrello.  
"Element Four?" ripeté Gray, sorpreso.  
"È stata lei ad attaccarci!" esclamò George, preparandosi a combattere.  
"Non avrei mai creduto che sareste riusciti a eliminare due nostri compagni… ma io e Aria siamo fatti di un'altra pasta!"  
"Spiacente, ma chiunque ferisca i miei compagni… deve pagarla cara!" replicò Gray, gelido.  
Juvia rimase immobile a guardarlo.  
Poi dopo pochi secondi le sue guance divennero rosse.  
"Hai ragione… Ho perso… Statemi bene!" disse prima di girarsi e andarsene.  
"Ma che diavolo stai facendo?!" gli urlarono i due maghi all'unisono.  
La ragazza si portò una mano al petto, fermandosi sul posto.  
"Aspetta! Dobbiamo bloccare il gigante!" fece Gray.  
Juvia si girò di colpo, alzando una mano.  
"_Water Rock_!" urlò, avvolgendo Gray e George in due sfere d'acqua.  
'_Eh no, stavolta non mi faccio cogliere impreparato!'_ pensò il rosso, puntando la bacchetta di fronte a sé, per poi pronunciare qualche parola, cercando di resistere all'acqua che entrava nei polmoni.  
Subito attorno alla sua testa apparve una bolla d'aria, che gli permise di riprendere a respirare.  
Gray invece congelò la sfera, per poi infrangerla dall'interno.  
"Ottima idea!" esclamò George. "_Glacius_!" urlò, congelando l'acqua intorno a lui, per poi usare ancora Flipendo, distruggendo il ghiaccio e riuscendo così a liberarsi.  
"Siete riusciti a liberarvi?" fece sorpresa Juvia, guardando i due, soffermandosi però su Gray.  
"Eh, eh… questa volta non ci fermerai facilmente." Disse George, interrompendosi quando vide il compagno togliersi la maglietta, restando così a petto scoperto. "Che cosa stai facendo?" gli chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Non mi va di indossare qualcosa di bagnato, preferisco restare così. Problemi?" replicò l'altro.  
Tuttavia Juvia sembrò non riuscire a restare indifferente, diventando ancora rossa in faccia e portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per la sorpresa.  
Gray unì le mani, portandole davanti.  
"_Ice Make… Lance_!" urlò, creando delle lance di ghiaccio con le quali colpì in pieno la ragazza.  
Ma con grande sorpresa dei due, le armi la attraversarono, mentre sul corpo di Juvia apparivano dei buchi in prossimità di dove era stata colpita, lasciando attorno ad esse delle gocce d'acqua.  
"Il mio corpo è fatto d'acqua… Shin, shin…" disse lei, abbassando lo sguardo triste.  
"Per Merlino… Com'è possibile? Non esiste nessun incantesimo del genere… Non può essere fatta veramente d'acqua!" esclamò George, incredulo come Gray.  
Juvia alzò di colpo gli occhi, muovendo velocemente la mano di fronte a sé.  
"Addio, piccolo fiore d'amore!" urlò rivolta a Gray. "_Water Slicer_!"  
Dal suo corpo partirono decine di proiettili d'acqua, tutti diretti verso il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Ma di che stai parlando?!" urlò lui, venendo colpito da alcuni di essi.  
"_Ice Make… Battle Axe_!" esclamò, creando una falce di ghiaccio con la quale tagliò a metà Juvia, che però si ricompose senza difficoltà.  
"Non potete battermi…" disse. "Siete ancora in tempo per farvi aiutare. Consegnatemi Lucy, e io medierò col Master e gli chiederò di ritirarsi…"  
"Ma che razza di sciocchezze stai dicendo?!" esclamò George.  
"Giunti a questo punto, nessuno può ritirarsi!" aggiunse Gray, battendo i palmi. "Lucy è una nostra compagna! Non te la consegnerò mai, dovesse costarmi la vita!"  
A Juvia cadde l'ombrello di mano, e si portò entrambe le mani sul volto, assumendo un'espressione scioccata.  
Poi improvvisamente cominciò a piangere.  
"Eh?" fece sorpreso Gray.  
Pochi secondi dopo il cappello di Juvia saltò in alto, mentre il suo corpo cominciava ad emettere vapore e sul suo viso le si dipingeva un'espressione da pazza.  
"Juvia non perdona!" urlò preda dell'ira. "Juvia non avrà pietà di Lucy!"  
Non appena pronunciò queste parole, la temperatura della pioggia aumentò drasticamente.  
"Scotta!" esclamò George. "Questa qui è più psicopatica di quanto sembrasse all'inizio!"  
"E poi, che c'entra Lucy?" chiese Gray.  
"Non la perdonerò mai! Quella Lucy non la passerà liscia!" continuò la ragazza dai capelli blu, per poi trasformarsi in un getto d'acqua bollente, che colpì in pieno Gray, per poi voltarsi e prendere George, facendo volare entrambi qualche metro più in là.  
Juvia non si fermò, caricando di nuovo verso Gray.  
"_Ice Make… Shield_!" urlò lui, creando un muro di ghiaccio, con il quale si protesse dal getto.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, il ghiaccio si sciolse in pochi secondi, lasciando che l'acqua lo colpisse ancora.  
"La mia gelosia sta raggiungendo la massima ebollizione!" esclamò Juvia, mentre la sua faccia appariva per qualche instante nell'acqua.  
"Ma che sta dicendo?!" fece George, rialzandosi a fatica, cercando di ignorare le scottature che l'acqua gli stava provocando.  
"Il calore… sta sciogliendo la pelle…" disse a fatica Gray, poco prima di venire investito da una vera e propria onda, che lo mandò a schiantarsi contro il pavimento, che si riempì di crepe, staccandosi in alcuni punti.  
"Maledetta…" ansimò lui. "Se solo riuscissi a congelarle qualcosa…"  
Poi, usando tutte le sue energie, si alzò in piedi, fronteggiando una nuova onda.  
"E congelati!" urlò, colpendo l'onda, che si congelò sulla punta, trascinandolo comunque con sé.  
Dentro l'acqua Juvia riprese le sue sembianze, restando scioccata da quell'azione.  
"È impossibile… Come ha potuto congelare la mia acqua calda…?" si chiese, per poi diventare ancora rossa.  
"Ehm… Gray, capisco che possa essere un buon metodo per fermare una ragazza…" cominciò George, guardando l'amico. "Però mi pare che non sia proprio il momento adatto…"  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Guarda dove hai messo la mano per fermarla." Rispose il rosso.  
Gray si volto verso Juvia, per poi spalancare incredulo la bocca, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano bianchi per la sorpresa. Infatti, la sua mano si era fermata proprio sul seno di Juvia, premendovi con forza mentre ghiacciava l'acqua.  
Juvia chiuse gli occhi, non sapendo come comportarsi.  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, il ghiaccio si sciolse, lasciandola cadere a terra.  
"S-Scusami!" esclamò imbarazzato Gray. "I-Io non…"  
Juvia lo guardò con occhi increduli, come anche George.  
"Non bastava allontanare la mano?" chiese, riavvicinandosi al mago del ghiaccio. "E comunque un consiglio: non fare qualcosa del genere a Hogwarts, altrimenti Grifondoro si ritroverà praticamente senza punti."  
"Guarda che non l'ho fatto apposta!" gli sbraitò contro l'altro, per poi tornare a guardare Juvia. "Riprendiamo da dove eravamo rimasti!"  
"Non posso…" rispose Juvia, rialzandosi. "Io non potrei mai ferirti…"  
"Eh? Non puoi ferirlo?" fece sorpreso George. "Come sarebbe a dire?"  
"Ammetti che contro di me non hai possibilità?" chiese Gray, guardandola.  
"Io sono più forte di quella Lucy… quindi posso proteggerti meglio di lei!"  
A George cadde la bacchetta di mano.  
"Non vorrà dire che si è…" mormorò sbalordito, mentre Gray sembrò non capire che cosa stava prendendo all'avversaria.  
"Proteggermi?" ripeté. "Proteggere me?"  
"Sì, perché io… Ecco… Mi sono in… na… mor…"  
"La pioggia si è fatta più intensa…" la interruppe il mago del ghiaccio, alzando lo sguardo.  
"Ahhhh! È così irritante!" mormorò Juvia.  
"Al diavolo questa pioggia!" esclamò Gray.  
La blu sgranò gli occhi, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
"Pure tu, come tutti gli altri, eh?!" urlò, tornando di nuovo nello stato di berserk di prima.  
"M-Ma che le è preso?!" fece il Weasley, per poi vedere la ragazza diventare di nuovo acqua.  
"Se proprio ci tieni, fatti sotto!" le disse invece Gray, preparandosi ancora a combattere.  
"_Protego_!" urlò il mago, alzando la bacchetta e circondando l'amico giusto pochi istanti prima che un'onda d'acqua bollente lo investisse.  
"Non interferire!" esclamò Juvia, per poi muovere l'onda contro George, che non si aspettava quell'attacco, e non riuscendo a usare la magia su se stesso, fu colpito in pieno, urlando di dolore per l'alta temperatura.  
"George!" gridò Gray, mentre il rosso cadeva a terra, con la pelle piena di scottature.  
"E ora tocca a te!" disse Juvia, colpendo anche il mago del ghiaccio con il medesimo attacco.  
Gray tento ancora di congelare l'onda, ma questa volta la temperatura era ancora più alta, e fu spazzato via, rovinando poco lontano da George.  
"C-Com'è possibile…?" fece, cercando di rialzarsi.  
"G-Gray… Prendi la mia bacchetta…" ansimò il Weasley, indicando a fatica l'oggetto, che era a pochi centimetri da lui.  
"Ma non conosco incantesimi utili contro di lei…"  
"Ho sentito dire da Harry che la bacchetta ha amplificato i suoi poteri… forse funziona anche con te…"  
Il mago del ghiaccio spalancò gli occhi.  
"Allora…" fece, rialzandosi ignorando il dolore, prendendo la bacchetta, mentre Juvia tornava contro di loro. "Vale la pena provarci."  
"Non riuscirai a spuntarla contro Phantom!" urlò.  
Gray alzò la bacchetta, per poi urlare, mentre i suoi muscoli si facevano più evidenti, assieme alle vene delle braccia.  
L'acqua cominciò a ghiacciarsi, e non solo quella dell'onda, ma anche la pioggia cominciò a congelarsi, cadendo sonoramente a terra.  
Juvia lo guardò sorpreso.  
"Come… Come mai è diventato più forte all'improvviso?!" esclamò, mentre Gray appoggiava a terra una mano.  
"_Ice Geyser_!" urlò, congelando tutta l'acqua rimasta, che poi s'infranse, lasciando cadere a terra un'esausta Juvia.  
"H-Ho… perso…?" fece, incapace di rialzarsi.  
"Come va? Hai sbollito gli animi?" chiese Gray, sorridendo.  
Juvia non rispose, mentre la pioggia diminuiva, per poi smettere, permettendo alle nuvole di dissolversi.  
"Ma come…?" fece lei sorpresa. "La pioggia… è finita…"  
"Finalmente è tornato il sereno!" esclamò Gray.  
"Già… non credo di aver mai desiderato così tanto di restare sotto il sole." Fece George, sorridendo anche lui, sebbene non riuscisse a rialzarsi.  
"È dunque questo… il cielo azzurro…?" continuò Juvia, guardando meravigliata il cielo. "È davvero bello…"  
"Allora…" fece Gray, guardandola. "Ti è passata la voglia?"  
Juvia, che si era appena rimessa seduta, spalancò gli occhi, per poi cadere priva di sensi, ma con un sorriso stampato sul volto.  
Il mago del ghiaccio restò a guardarla, per poi andare dal compagno, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto e restituendogli la bacchetta.  
"Gray! George!" urlarono tre voci, anticipando Elfman, Mira e Fred, che li raggiunsero di corsa.  
"Mira… che ci fai qui anche tu?" chiese sorpreso Gray, mentre Fred raggiungeva il gemello.  
"Ehi, ma come ti sei ridotto?" chiese leggermente preoccupato, guardandolo sorridere.  
"Diciamo che per un po' avrò paura ad usare l'acqua calda… Ammesso che la mamma ci faccia ancora uscire di casa, una volta che mi avrà visto in questo stato." Scherzò l'altro.  
"Lei allora sarebbe la terza Element Four…" fece Elfman, guardando Juvia.  
"Ne manca un altro." Disse Mira.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?" gli chiese George.  
"Se sconfiggiamo tutti e quattro gli Element Four, l'incantesimo che stanno per lanciare contro la città dovrebbe fermarsi." Spiegò Fred. "E questo significa…"  
"Che Natsu probabilmente sta affrontando l'ultimo." Completò per lui Gray.  
"Ce la possiamo ancora fare! Ne sono certa!" esclamò sorridendo Mira.

Natsu si portò una mano alla bocca per pulirsi il sangue, continuando ad ansimare per la fatica e il dolore. Tutto il suo corpo era pieno di tagli, e dalla fronte gli scendeva un fiotto di sangue che gli arrivava all'occhio destro.  
Poco lontano, nascosto dietro un muro, Happy guardava terrorizzato la scena, mentre di fronte al Dragon Slayer un grosso uomo vestito di nero, con una collana che aveva come ciondolo un teschio bendato, esattamente come il proprietario, era girato verso di lui.  
"Ancora in piedi?" chiese lui impassibile. "Complimenti… sei davvero un osso duro…"  
"Dannazione!" urlò Natsu, avvolgendo il braccio con il fuoco e caricandolo.  
"Ma contro la mia magia _Spazio Aereo_ non hai alcuna speranza, ragazzo!" esclamò il tale, portando avanti la mano e facendo volare via Natsu, che rotolò per terra.  
Il rosa si rialzò in piedi, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
"Di nuovo in piedi, Salamander?" chiese Aria.  
"Non vado al tappeto per così poco… Non scordare che sono un mago di Fairy Tail… e ora mi hai fatto davvero arrabbiare!" urlò, sputando un po' di sangue.  
"Natsu…" mormorò impaurito Happy.  
"_Spazio Aereo_…" fece l'avversario, colpendolo con decine di proiettili d'aria, che fecero cadere di nuovo il mago del fuoco.  
"Maledizione!" sbraitò lui, rialzandosi ancora.  
"Lucertolina, a questo mondo c'è sempre qualcosa di superiore a te!"  
"_Ruggito della Salamandra_!" urlò Natsu, sputando una fiammata, che però l'avversario evitò dissolvendosi per poi ricomporsi alle spalle del mago.  
"Cosa-?"  
"_Spazio Aereo… Metsu_!" fece lui. "Svuota la magia!"  
Natsu urlò subito per il dolore, mentre il suo potere magico cominciava a fuoriuscire dal corpo sotto forma di fumo. Tuttavia, l'ultimo Element Four non riuscì a portare a termine il suo attacco, perché un pugno lo fece volare via.  
Happy spalancò gli occhi, mentre Natsu cercava di riprendere fiato.  
"Ehi… Mi assento per un po' e succede tutto questo… Non posso proprio starmene tranquillo un attimo." Fece Harry, abbassando il braccio.  
"Harry!" urlarono insieme Natsu e Happy, mentre Aria si rialzava.  
"Finalmente sei arrivato, eh?" fece il mago del fuoco, rialzandosi.  
"Il nostro Master…" disse il moro, guardando serio l'avversario. "È stato lui a ridurlo in quello stato."  
"Che tristezza…" mormorò il mago bendato. "Oltre a Salamander, ora anche Majutsu viene a offrirmi la sua testa…"  
"Ma davvero? Strano, io sono venuto qui per prendere la tua, di testa." Replicò l'altro.  
Aria sorrise, per poi prendere la benda che gli copriva gli occhi.  
"Se proprio devo combattere contro di te…" fece ridendo, togliendosela. "Allora preferisco farlo a carte scoperte."  
"Oh, così ti sei deciso a combattere al tuo massimo potenziale, eh?" disse lui. "Avevo sentito che la benda sugli occhi limitava i tuoi poteri. Ora non potrò più avere alcun riguardo nei tuoi confronti!"  
Aria mise le braccia di fronte a sé, formando un cerchio aperto, mentre l'aria cominciava a ruotargli attorno.  
Poi un vento investì Harry e Natsu.  
"Ho azionato _Zero_, lo _Spazio Aereo_ della morte!" spiegò l'Element Four. "È uno _Spazio Aereo_ che consuma la vita!"  
Harry rimase al suo posto, per poi alzare un braccio, disperdendo la magia.  
"Spiacente, non stavolta!" disse, gelido.  
"I-Impossibile!" esclamò spaventato Aria. "Sta squarciando lo spazio aereo!"  
Ma prima che potesse fare altro, Harry lo raggiunse, restando sospeso in aria di fronte a lui e mettendogli la mano sulla fronte. "Adesso pagherai per ciò che hai fatto alla gilda e al Master." Disse semplicemente, mentre la sua mano s'illuminava.  
"No, pietà, ti prego!" urlò lui, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi, ma non riuscendo a fare nemmeno un passo. "NO!"  
Natsu e Happy deglutirono nel vedere l'uomo cadere all'indietro, con gli occhi vuoti.  
"Il nostro Master non può aver perso contro uno come te!" disse semplicemente Harry, tornando con i piedi per terra.


	12. Lo scontro finale contro Phantom Lord!

Ed eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo!  
Con questo, la saga "Scontro con Phantom Lord" giunge al suo termine, lasciandosi dietro colpi di scena e anticipazioni... perciò non aspettatevi qualcosa di normale nella seconda parte del primo libro, perché le cose potrebbero andare ben diversamente...  
Ma basta con gli spoiler!  
Su consiglio di Liberty89 ho aggiunto a fine capitolo una legenda con la descrizione degli incantesimi usati, in modo tale da rendere più chiari i loro effetti (e ringraziate sempre Wikipedia per questo XD)  
Bene, e adesso... vi lascio al capitolo finale di questa saga! Buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 12: ****Lo scontro finale contro Phantom Lord! Lucy Heartphilia**  
Il cerchio magico che il robot stava disegnando s'illuminò non appena la mano ebbe disegnato l'ultima runa.  
"Presto, scappate!" urlarono diversi membri di Fairy Tail, allontanandosi.  
Ma prima che potessero fare qualcosa, il cerchio scomparve e gli arti si ruppero in più pezzi, crollando al suolo insieme al resto dell'edificio, che si accasciò su se stesso come una bambola rotta.  
All'interno, tutti i presenti si ritrovarono per terra a causa delle forti vibrazioni che stavano scuotendo la gilda.  
"Che cosa succede ora?!" esclamò Fred, rialzandosi non appena tutto si fermò.  
"Si è bloccato!" rispose Mira sorridendo. "L'Abyss Break è scomparso del tutto!"  
"E vai così!" urlò George, battendo la mano al gemello, per poi proseguire la loro corsa, fino a raggiungere la sala dove si trovavano Harry, Natsu e Happy.  
"Eccovi." Disse il moro, sorridendo.  
"Harry! Quando sei arrivato?" fece sorpreso Gray, per poi vedere Aria svenuto a terra.  
"Pochi minuti fa. Giusto in tempo per sistemare l'ultimo Element Four."  
"Quindi è finita?" chiese Fred.  
"Non ancora… Mancano gli ultimi due." Rispose Natsu. "Il Dragon Slayer di Phantom e il loro Master."

"Non è possibile!" urlò Jose, rivolto a qualche mago che era lì con lui. "Gli Element Four sarebbero stati messi fuori combattimento da quella marmaglia di Fairy Tail?!"  
"C-Come… C-Cioè, deve esserci un errore…" provò a dire uno dei membri della gilda, osservando il proprio Master tremare di rabbia.  
"Dov'è finito Gajil?" chiese poi, calmandosi.  
"Sono qui, Master!" rispose l'interpellato, entrando in quel momento nella stanza. "Gli Element Four fuori combattimento, eh? Bah, è spazzatura che soccombe ad altra spazzatura…" continuò, ridendo, mostrando al Master l'erede della famiglia Heartphilia, svenuta e piena di ferite, che teneva con un solo braccio.  
"Sarebbe stato meglio se fin dall'inizio avessi affidato l'incarico a me!" completò, per poi gettare a terra la ragazza, che non emise alcun lamento. "Master, eccoti un regalino."  
"Lucy?" fece sorpreso lui, guardando il suo mago.  
"Non sottovalutare il fiuto di un Dragon Slayer!" replicò l'altro, ghignando.  
"M-Ma Gajil… è ancora viva?" chiese un altro dei membri di Phantom.  
Il Dragon Slayer si portò una mano al mento per pensarci.  
Poi, senza tanti ripensamenti colpì Lucy in pieno stomaco con un potente calcio, svegliandola e facendole sputare sangue.  
"A me sembra ancora viva… voi che dite?" chiese l'uomo, mentre la bionda continuava a tossire, preda del dolore, e gli altri maghi sembravano non riuscire a concepire quella violenza.  
"Il bestione che stava con lei, quello sì che dovrebbe essere morto…"  
Jose sorrise compiaciuto.

Reedus era sdraiato a terra, pieno di ferite.  
Attorno a lui c'erano le macerie di quella che doveva essere stata un'accogliente locanda.  
"Reedus!" urlò una voce, mentre un uomo dai capelli arancioni, con occhi dorati e che indossava un'elegante vestito nero correva verso di lui.  
"L-Loki… Come mai sei qui?" chiese Reedus, respirando a fatica.  
"Ho saputo che la gilda è stata attaccata, e vi ho raggiunto il prima possibile. Che cosa ti è successo?"  
"Io… ho fallito… Non sono riuscito a proteggere Lucy…"  
Loki lo guardò.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Vedrai che riusciranno a salvarla." Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, per poi dirigersi verso la porta. "Vado a cercare aiuto. Io purtroppo non conosco nessuna magia per curarti."  
"Mi dispiace…" disse semplicemente Reedus, cominciando a piangere.  
Loki non disse altro, fermandosi vedendo un luccichio proveniente da sotto i resti di un mobile.  
Si abbassò, per poi rialzarsi tenendo in mano il mazzo di chiavi di Lucy.

"Gente di Fairy Tail…" risuonò la voce di Jose. "La cara Lucy è nelle nostre mani!"  
"Cosa?!" esclamarono alcuni maghi che stavano ancora affrontando gli spettri, mentre dentro l'edificio Mira spalancò gli occhi.  
"Com'è possibile… Hanno scoperto il nascondiglio?!"  
"Non ci credo…" fece Happy, con occhi tremanti, mentre anche gli altri maghi ascoltavano increduli la voce.  
"Diciamo che il nostro primo obiettivo è stato raggiunto…" continuò Jose.  
"Basta!" sentirono lamentarsi la bionda, che poi cacciò un urlo di dolore.  
"Lucy!" gridarono insieme i due gemelli e Natsu.  
"Smettetela…" mormorò Mira, coprendosi le orecchie per non sentire le urla dell'amica.  
"Allora, l'avete sentita?" chiese divertito il Master. "Bene, e ora ci resta un ultimo obiettivo…"  
Gli spettri fuori dall'edificio cominciarono a colpire con più forza i propri avversari.  
"Sono diventati più potenti?" esclamò incredulo uno dei maghi, mentre molti di loro, assieme a Cana, venivano colpiti e cadevano a terra uno dopo l'altro.  
"…che sarebbe quello di eliminarvi tutti… dannati scarafaggi!" decretò Jose, sorridendo.  
"Non possiamo farcela!" disse Cana, rialzandosi, mentre un altro spettro si avvicinava, pronto a colpirla.  
Ma l'impatto non avvenne, interrotto dal rumore di una spada che tagliava l'aria, per poi scontrarsi contro il nemico.  
La maga alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Erza, che aveva indossato la sua armatura classica, e che sembrava aver recuperato abbastanza energie per riprendere a combattere.  
"Erza!" urlò lei sorpresa, ricevendo un sorriso dalla compagna.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese, per poi tagliare in due lo spettro, che scomparve.  
"Sì… Ma è meglio se vai ad aiutare Natsu e gli altri. Devono ancora vedersela con Jose e Gajil!"  
La rossa annuì.  
"Voi riuscirete a resistere?"  
Cana sorrise, tirando fuori altri carte.  
"Il mio mazzo non è ancora esaurito. Ora vai!"  
Erza non se lo fece dire due volte, cominciando a correre attraverso il campo di battaglia, per poi entrare nell'edificio nemico passando da uno dei tanti spiragli che si erano aperti durante gli scontri.

Harry chiuse le mani a pugno.  
"Jose…" mormorò, per poi alzare una mano e distruggere una parete. "Questa volta hai passato il segno!"  
Gli altri maghi deglutirono.  
"S-Se avesse reagito così con Piton… probabilmente a quest'ora Silente starebbe cercando un nuovo insegnante di Pozioni!" commentò incredulo Fred.  
"Non lo avevo mai visto così… è anche vero che questa è la più grave crisi di Fairy Tail da quando abbiamo memoria, però…" cominciò Gray, per poi sentire un battito di mani da dietro di loro.  
Tutti si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare Jose, che continuava a battere le mani, mentre attorno a lui volavano degli strani spiriti, che fecero scendere la temperatura della sala.  
"Bravi… Davvero bravi…" disse, per poi spalancare le braccia. "Non avrei mai e poi mai immaginato che ci avreste intrattenuto fino a questo punto…"  
"Il Master Jose!" esclamarono tutti, meno i due Weasley.  
"È lui?" domandò George, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
"No!" esclamò Harry, guardandoli. "Tu, Fred e Natsu andate avanti e trovate Lucy. Se lui è qui, significa che l'ha lasciata con Gajil…"  
"Non se ne parla!" replicò Natsu. "Nemmeno tu puoi-"  
"Non è da solo." Fece Mira, mentre lei, Elfman e Gray si affiancavano al moro. "Anche noi lo aiuteremo!"  
Jose rise ancora.  
"Dopo tutto il divertimento che ci avete procurato, non posso non ricambiare il vostro favore… e intendo farlo con gli interessi…"  
"Happy!" urlò Harry. "Porta Natsu, Fred e George via da qui, subito!"  
"Ricevuto, aye!" rispose il gatto, mentre l'aria intorno a loro cominciava a ruotare velocemente.  
Prima che il Dragon Slayer e i due gemelli potessero replicare, il gatto volante fece appello a tutte le sue forze, riuscendo ad afferrarli tutti e tre insieme per condurli oltre la sala, pochi istanti prima che tutto tremasse di nuovo, facendo collassare il passaggio e isolandoli dagli altri.  
"No!" urlò Natsu, mentre le ali di Happy scomparivano, facendoli cadere tutti e quattro a terra. "Harry! Mira, Gray, Elfman!"  
Fred e George guardarono increduli le macerie, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso il mago del fuoco.  
"Natsu… dobbiamo andare, altrimenti il tempo che Harry ci ha donato andrà perso."  
Il rosa batté un pugno sul pavimento, lasciando il segno.  
"E va bene…" fece, mentre la sua sciarpa si alzava da sola verso l'alto. "Troverò quel bastardo di Gajil… e gliela farò pagare cara!"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, il suo intero corpo venne avvolto dalle fiamme, dopodiché prese a correre attraverso i corridoi, lasciando indietro i due rossi e Happy.  
"Beh, non se l'è fatto dire due volte…" commentò George, per poi cominciare a corrergli dietro.

Harry si rialzò, togliendosi di dosso le macerie che l'avevano coperto.  
"Perché sei intervenuta ancora… Erza?" chiese, osservando l'amica di fronte a lui, con la spada alzata e un'armatura nera dotata di ali simili a quelle dei pipistrelli.  
Poco lontano da loro, Mira, Elfman e Gray erano a terra, privi di sensi.  
"Non sono riuscita ad evitare che colpisse tutti." disse la rossa, abbassando la spada e guardando Jose.  
"Tu sei quella che si è beccata lo Jupiter in pieno… Come fai ad essere ancora in piedi?"  
Erza non rispose, mentre Harry le si affiancava, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
"I miei compagni mi danno la forza." Rispose infine la maga in armatura.  
"Non possiamo perdonarti per ciò che hai fatto!" aggiunse Harry.  
Jose sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.  
"Che comportamento ammirevole!" esclamò. "È persino un peccato dovervi eliminare!"

Lucy era stata appesa al muro tramite dei ganci di metallo, sospesa a poca distanza dal pavimento, impedendole di liberarsi.  
"Ugh…" fece, poco prima che un oggetto le sfrecciasse accanto al viso, incastrandosi nel muro: un kunai.  
"Accidenti, stavolta credevo proprio che l'avrei beccata…" disse Gajil, scoppiando a ridere, sotto gli sguardi terrorizzati dei compagni.  
"Gajil, ora basta… Se la prendi sul serio?" cercò di farlo ragionare uno di loro.  
"Uh? E lasciatemi divertire un po'!" replicò lui, prendendo un altro kunai. "Il prossimo dove glielo tiro?"  
"Ora smettila…" disse l'altro, poco prima di ritrovarsi il volto spiaccicato a terra da un pugno del Dragon Slayer.  
"Chiudi quella fogna!" ordinò lui. "Non m'importa chi sia la signorina, io la considero soltanto uno scarafaggio! E pazienza anche se crepa…"  
"Ma il Master si infurierà a morte!"  
"E-Esatto!"  
"Ah sì? E io do la colpa a te…"  
"Ma che dici?!"  
"Finitela coi piagnistei." Fece Gajil, dando le spalle alla bionda. "Quei bastardi di Fairy Tail si danno da fare perché sanno che la ragazza è piena di grana…"  
Lucy sorrise.  
"Uh? Hai detto qualcosa, ragazzina?" le chiese il Dragon Slayer, girando la testa.  
"Tu e i tuoi amici siete degli illusi… Quasi quasi mi viene da piangere se penso a cosa vi aspetta…"  
"I tuoi ridicoli bluff mi fanno il solletico, ragazzina…"  
"Non vi rendete conto di cosa sta per succedervi?" chiese Lucy, per poi chiudere gli occhi quando il kunai le evitò di pochi centimetri il volto.  
"Ripeti, scusa?" fece Gajil strafottente, mettendo una mano attorno all'orecchio.  
"Se io muoio, la vostra sorte sarà segnata!" esclamò la ragazza. "Quelli di Fairy Tail non si daranno pace finché non vi avranno stanato! Loro sono fatti così! E non solo loro…" continuò, alzando lo sguardo. "Anche i maghi di Grifondoro giungeranno qui reclamando vendetta… Trascorrerete il resto dei vostri giorni tremando al pensiero di essere braccati e presi dai maghi… più potenti dei mondi!"  
"Dei mondi, eh?" ripeté Gajil, giocherellando con un altro kunai. "Però c'è una cosa che mi incuriosisce… Titania sembra essere in possesso di nuovi poteri. Dove siete stati in questi mesi di assenza? E dove si trova questa Grifondoro?"  
Lucy allargò il suo sorriso.  
"Ti piacerebbe saperlo, vero?"  
"A dir la verità, non m'importa poi troppo. Io intanto ci provo e poi vedremo se finirà come dici tu…"  
Detto ciò, lanciò il kunai, mentre i suoi compagni di gilda guardavano spaventati la scena.  
Ma prima che l'arma raggiungesse il suo obiettivo, il pavimento esplose, facendo uscire una fiammata, dentro la quale c'era Natsu, che aveva preso il kunai con i denti, tenendo sollevate con le mani nude le macerie da lui stesso create.  
Natsu urlò, facendole esplodere e disperdendole per tutta la stanza, mentre Lucy lo guardava sorpresa e sollevata.  
"Dovevo immaginarlo…" disse sorridendo Gajil. "…che avresti usato il tuo fiuto…"  
"E non è da solo!" disse una voce, mentre Happy volava fuori dal buco nel pavimento, portandosi dietro Fred e George, che atterrarono davanti a Lucy, tirando subito fuori la bacchetta.  
"Se le nostre orecchie non hanno sentito male, volevi sapere qualcosa in più su Grifondoro, vero?" chiese uno dei due gemelli.  
"Allora eccoti qui la risposta: Grifondoro è la nostra Casa, alleata di Fairy Tail! E tu, ferendo i nostri compagni e amici, ti sei messo contro la Casa più forte di Hogwarts!"  
"E voi due chi sareste?"  
"Fred e George Weasley, qui per sconfiggerti!" risposero insieme, per poi alzare la bacchetta.  
"_Flipendo_!"  
"_Expelliarmus_!" urlarono insieme, colpendo nello stesso instante Gajil e spedendolo contro un muro, che crollò su di lui.  
"Tutto bene Lucy?" chiese Happy, raggiungendola e cominciando a togliere i chiodi che tenevano il metallo fissato al muro.  
"Ragazzi…" fece lei, contenta, mentre Natsu partiva all'attacco, colpendo con un pugno infuocato l'avversario, facendolo volare per diversi metri.  
Senza aspettare ulteriormente, ripeté più volte l'attacco, mentre i due gemelli rimasero al loro posto.  
"Beh… la nostra entrata d'effetto l'abbiamo fatta…" commentò George, grattandosi la testa, osservando il compagno continuare a prendere a pugni Gajil. "Direi che il nostro compito è finito…"  
"Non ho mai visto Natsu così…" fece Lucy, mentre Happy finiva di togliere i chiodi, aiutandola a scendere.  
"Nemmeno io." Rispose il gatto. "Il Natsu che vedi… è davvero forte!"  
Gajil sorrise, per poi rialzarsi e cominciare a rispondere all'attacco.  
"_Mazza del drago d'Acciaio_!" urlò, trasformando il suo braccio in una colonna dell'omonimo materiale, cercando di colpire Salamander, che lo evitò saltandoci sopra.  
"Ora tocca a me!" replicò. "_Artigli della Salamandra_!"  
E colpì, con un pugno ancora più forte, in pieno volto l'avversario che stavolta, però, restò fermo al suo posto.  
Natsu saltò all'indietro, afferrando con le braccia la colonna di ferro del nemico, che sorrise.  
"_Spada del Drago d'Acciaio_!" urlò, trasformandola in una spada composta da decine di lame affilate, che provocarono diversi tagli al mago del fuoco, che lasciò subito la presa, per poi essere colpito da un pugno, volando diversi metri più in là.  
"Pazzesco… Ma che razza di maghi sono?!" esclamò Fred.  
"Sono entrambi Dragon Slayer." Rispose Happy, deglutendo. "Entrambi cresciuti da un drago…"  
Natsu si rialzò, continuando a fissare l'avversario.  
"Ora la faremo davvero finita… Salamander." Disse questi.  
"Mi sono riscaldato a puntino… brutto topastro di ferro!"  
Poi, sotto gli occhi sorpresi di tutti, il corpo di Gajil cominciò a ricoprirsi di scaglie d'acciaio, trasformando completamente la sua pelle.  
"Scaglie di drago?!" esclamò Happy.  
Senza aspettare ulteriore tempo, il Dragon Slayer d'acciaio partì all'attacco, colpendo in pieno il braccio di Natsu, che l'aveva alzato per parare l'attacco.  
La forza fu tale che il mago del fuoco perse stabilità, volando via, mentre dal suo braccio sì senti un piccolo rumore.  
"Gliel'ha spezzato…" mormorò Lucy, portandosi le mani sulla bocca, spaventata.  
"Basta così!" urlò George. "_Bombarda_!"  
"_Rictusempra_!" si aggiunse il gemello.  
Gajil si voltò giusto in tempo per venire colpito in pieno dai due incantesimi, senza però fare il minimo movimento.  
"Tutto qui?" chiese, sorridendo. "Questa sarebbe la vostra magia migliore? Ridicolo!"  
"Maledizione… se solo avessi con me le mie chiavi…" borbottò Lucy, per poi darsi un colpo in testa. "Che stupida…"  
Senza aspettare ulteriormente, tirò fuori da una tasca la sua bacchetta, che era miracolosamente rimasta intera.  
"Posso combattere anch'io!" esclamò, affiancandosi ai due Weasley.  
"Eh? Un altro di quegli affari? Anche Titania e Majutsu ne avevano uno…"  
"E non solo loro…" fece Natsu, rialzandosi e tirando fuori anche lui la bacchetta. "Per fortuna non si è rotta…"  
"Oh, cos'è? Vuoi usarla come torcia?"  
"_Depulso_!" urlò il Dragon Slayer, colpendo in pieno l'avversario.  
"E quindi?"  
"Serviva per distrarti!" rispose l'altro, rimettendo la bacchetta in tasca, per poi cominciare a risucchiare l'aria. "_Ruggito della…_"  
Gajil spalancò gli occhi, imitandolo subito.  
"_Ruggito del…_"  
"…_Salamandra_!"  
"…_Drago_!"  
Da Natsu si generò un tornado di fuoco, mentre da Gajil uno composto da scaglie d'acciaio, i quali cominciarono a distruggere tutto ciò che li circondava.  
"_Protego_!" urlarono i Weasley e Lucy, mentre attorno a loro tutto veniva spazzato via per la forza degli attacchi, che pochi secondi dopo esplosero, scaraventando i due Dragon Slayer uno dalla parte opposta all'altra.  
Quando il fumo cominciò a svanire, il muro che si trovava alle spalle di Gajil non c'era più.  
O meglio, adesso c'era un enorme buco che dava dritto sulla gilda di Fairy Tail.  
In mezzo al fumo si poteva vedere la sagoma di Gajil, rimasto apparentemente illeso grazie alle sue scaglie.  
"Salamander…" disse. "Pare che la differenza di qualità tra le nostre caratteristiche draconiche… ormai sia lampante…  
Il tuo sarà pure un fiato in grado di arrostire l'avversario, ma contro l'acciaio non c'è storia!"  
I tre maghi si voltarono verso Natsu, anche lui in piedi, ma con le braccia e gambe piene di pezzi di metallo, sopra i quali scorreva il sangue del Dragon Slayer.  
"I-Impossibile… Nemmeno Tu-Sai-Chi sarebbe rimasto intero dopo un simile attacco…" fece Fred, sciogliendo l'incantesimo. "E parliamo del mago più potente dopo Silente del nostro mondo!"  
"E lui sarebbe un sottoposto di Jose?" chiese il fratello. "Maledizione… I nostri sette anni di scuola non sarebbero minimamente sufficienti a fermare uno di quei due!"  
Gajil cominciò a ridere.  
Ma il suo scoppio d'ilarità s'interruppe quando la sua pelle d'acciaio s'infranse sopra l'occhio, lasciando uscire del sangue.  
"Guarda che nemmeno le mie sono fiamme normali…" disse Natsu, sorridendo. "La fiamma della Salamandra è in grado di incenerire qualsiasi cosa!"  
Poi il mago del fuoco si mise in posa, pronto a riprendere a combattere.  
"Ehi, 'ferrovecchio' Gajil! Ti avverto che se non ti dai da fare, stavolta di polverizzerò sul serio… Direi che possiamo finirla con questi assaggini, no?"  
"Assaggini?!" urlò scioccata Lucy.  
"Questo cielo è troppo piccolo per ospitare due draghi… ora ti ributto nell'inferno da cui sei sbucato, sottospecie di lucertola!"  
Ma prima che uno dei due potesse fare qualcosa, il pavimento tremò forte, facendo cadere a terra tutti meno i due Dragon Slayer.  
"Che succede adesso?! Il palazzo si muove ancora?!" esclamò Fred.  
"No… Questo è il potere di Harry…" rispose Natsu, ghignando. "A quanto pare, Jose gli sta dando un po' di problemi."

Harry respinse un'altra ondata d'energia, mentre Erza volava contro il Master avversario, pronta a colpirlo con la spada.  
"Ridicolo!" disse Jose, colpendola in pieno con un fulmine oscuro, spedendola contro un muro, dove la maga creò una piccola voragine per la forza d'urto.  
"È più forte di quel che credevo…" fece Harry, aiutando la compagna a rialzarsi. "Dopotutto, è uno dei dieci maghi del Sacro Ordine…"  
"Dobbiamo usare tutti i nostri poteri contro di lui." Disse la rossa, tirando fuori la bacchetta, imitata subito da Harry.  
"E quelle che cosa sarebbero?"  
"La chiave della tua sconfitta! _Expelliarmus_!" urlò il moro, colpendo in pieno petto il Master, che sorpreso volò all'indietro, dove Erza lo anticipò correndo, colpendolo in piena schiena con un calcio, che lo spedì contro la parete.  
Jose non impiegò che pochi secondi per rialzarsi.  
"Che razza di magia è quella? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare prima…" disse, scuotendosi i vestiti.  
"È un nuovo tipo di magia. E per tua informazione, anche Natsu è in grado di usarla."  
Il Master si mise a ridere.  
"E con ciò? Non potrà fare nulla contro Gajil… Lui lo eliminerà, come la vostra stupida gilda! I miei spettri ormai la staranno demolendo!"  
I due maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Sorpresi? Ho intenzione di annientarvi completamente… a cominciare dal vostro misero edificio!"

Natsu corse contro Gajil, per poi assestargli un calcio in pieno petto, che riuscì ad allontanarlo di qualche centimetro.  
Poi senza aspettare portò indietro la testa, abbassandola pochi secondi dopo su quella dell'avversario, provocandosi un taglio a sua volta, ma riuscendo ad aumentare le dimensioni della crepa che si era aperta sul viso del Dragon Slayer d'Acciaio.  
Gajil saltò all'indietro, portandosi una mano sulla testa, coprendosi la ferita e ansimando per la fatica.  
"Sono entrambi allo stremo…" fece George, deglutendo.  
Poi con sorpresa dei maghi, Gajil prese una piastrella d'acciaio di cui era composto il pavimento, cominciando a mangiarla senza alcuna difficolta.  
Immediatamente le sue ferite cominciarono a scomparire, come anche la sua fatica.  
"Che cosa…? Sta… mangiando il ferro…" disse Lucy, incredula.  
"Bastardo, così non vale!" gli urlò contro Natsu. "Io non posso fare come te!"  
Gajil sorrise, pulendosi la bocca.  
"_Lancia del drago d'Acciaio! Fascio demoniaco_!" urlò, cominciando a colpire il mago del fuoco con una raffica di colpi che sembrava infinita, facendolo urlare di dolore.  
"Che cos'è successo?" chiese Fred a Happy.  
"I Dragon Slayer recuperano energia mangiando il loro elemento…" spiegò lui.  
"Quindi ora che Gajil ha mangiato, è come se fosse tornato al pieno delle sue forze?! È impossibile un recupero del genere!"  
"Ma perché non mangia anche lui del fuoco? Può crearlo senza problemi."  
"Non può mangiare le sue fiamme." Rispose Lucy. "È come se mangiasse una parte di sé!"  
"Allora dobbiamo aiutarlo noi e-"  
Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, Fred fu interrotto da un altro urlo di Natsu, che venne preso per una gamba dall'avversario e poi lanciato verso il buco nel muro, fermandosi proprio sul ciglio, senza dare segni di ripresa.  
"Natsu!" urlarono insieme i maghi, mentre gli altri membri di Phantom esultavano.  
"_Glacius_!" urlarono i due gemelli, cercando di colpire Gajil, che tuttavia infranse le magie con il braccio.  
"Basta così!" esclamò questi, per poi colpire i due gemelli con il suo braccio di ferro, facendoli finire vicino a Natsu.  
"Natsu… Fred, George…" fece tremando Lucy.  
"Guardate lì!" disse Gajil, indicando la gilda. "La cosa che vi interessava tanto proteggere… La vostra cara Fairy Tail!"  
Natsu aprì gli occhi, vedendo decine di spettri colpire ripetutamente l'edificio di Fairy Tail con degli arieti.  
Anche Fred e George voltarono lo sguardo, osservando la gilda cominciare a cedere.  
Pochi secondi dopo, l'edificio cominciò a collassare su se stesso.  
Le poche finestre che erano rimaste intere si sgretolarono, mentre le assi di legno si rompevano una dietro l'altra, come se fossero dei miseri stecchini.  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, la loro gilda scomparve, trasformandosi in un cumulo di macerie.  
Natsu sgranò gli occhi, incredulo, mentre Gajil scoppiò a ridere sonoramente.  
Nei suoi occhi stava rivedendo tutti i momenti che aveva vissuto in quell'edificio, a cominciare da quando Makarov l'aveva accolto.  
"Non è possibile…" fece George, rialzandosi a fatica e osservando i resti della gilda.  
Anche Natsu e Fred si alzarono subito dopo.  
Il mago del fuoco traballò, ma si girò verso l'avversario, tenendo lo sguardo verso il basso.  
Lucy unì le mani, tremando visibilmente.  
'_Ora basta, Natsu… Ora mi offrirò prigioniera, così…_' pensò.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Happy le pose una tremante zampa sulla gamba, come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.  
"Guarda che Natsu non si è ancora rassegnato!" le disse.  
Natsu si portò di fronte a Gajil, fermandosi per guardarlo.  
"La gilda è crollata…" fece il Dragon Slayer d'Acciaio. "E tu hai perso, scarafaggio…"  
Poi, senza alcuno scrupolo, colpì il mago del fuoco, spedendolo contro un muro.  
Subito dopo cominciò a prenderlo a calci, senza dare cenno di voler smettere.  
Natsu cominciò a spuntare sangue, sotto gli sguardi arrabbiati dei compagni.  
"Maledizione…" fece George, voltandosi ancora a guardare la gilda demolita. "Possibile che noi siamo così inutili?"  
"No… Non lo siamo." Replicò Fred, puntando la bacchetta in direzione di Natsu. "Noi siamo maghi di Grifondoro, non possiamo arrenderci così! E se loro recuperano energie dai loro elementi… ci basterà provocare un po' di fuoco!"  
Suo fratello spalancò gli occhi.  
"Giusto… Possiamo aiutarlo in questo modo." Disse, puntando anche lui la bacchetta contro l'amico.  
"Natsu! Prendi queste! _Incendio_!" urlarono insieme.  
Gajil fermò i suoi attacchi, vedendo due fiammate andare contro di loro.  
"Umpf. Non spererete forse di ferirmi con quelle magie, vero?" chiese, poco prima di essere investito.  
"Non avevamo intenzione di colpire te." Rispose Fred, osservando il fuoco scomparire, mentre Natsu lo masticava di gusto.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò sorpreso Gajil, guardando l'avversario recuperare le energie.  
"Che mangiata…" fece Natsu, sospirando e pulendosi la bocca. "Queste fiamme erano ottime…"  
"Non credere di passarla liscia solo per aver ingoiato due fiammelle!" urlò il Dragon Slayer d'Acciaio, correndogli incontro pronto a colpirlo di nuovo. "Resti sempre sotto di me, illuso!"  
"Fiamme piene… della vostra rabbia contro di lui!" continuò Natsu, per poi colpire con un pugno infuocato sotto il mento Gajil, facendolo volare via incredulo.  
"Ora sì che gli sono tornate le forze!" esclamò Happy, esultando.  
"Prima Levy… poi Jet… Droy… il vecchio… Lucy… i miei amici… e pure Fairy Tail…" cominciò Natsu, guardando con pura ira il suo avversario, che si allontanò, per poi attaccare di nuovo.  
"_Ruggito del Drago d'Acciaio_!" urlò, generando un nuovo tornado di metallo, che però, stavolta il mago del fuoco respinse semplicemente usando le mani, rispedendolo al mittente.  
"Me l'ha respinto…!" esclamò attonito Gajil, cercando di resistere al suo stesso attacco.  
"Quante altre persone vuoi ancora far soffrire prima di sentirti soddisfatto?!" urlò Natsu.  
"Taci, idiota…! Uno come me non si abbassa al vostro livello, scarafaggi!"  
Il Dragon Slayer del fuoco portò indietro il braccio destro, avvolgendolo con il fuoco.  
"Ora ti restituisco tutto con gli interessi! Hai commesso un grosso errore a metterti contro Fairy Tail!"  
"Sono io il più forte!" replicò Gajil.  
"_Pugno della Salamandra del Loto Cremisi_!" urlò Natsu, per poi cominciare a colpire con una raffica di pugni, ognuno seguito da una piccola esplosione, il corpo di Gajil, spedendolo contro un muro, che si disintegrò completamente.  
Tuttavia la sua furia non si fermò qui.  
Prima che il Dragon Slayer di Phantom Lord potesse cadere a terra, riprese a colpirlo, facendolo schiantare sul pavimento, che cominciò a riempirsi di crepe.  
In pochi secondi, l'intero edificio si ricoprì di decine di esplosioni, mentre Natsu continuava a colpire l'avversario.  
La gilda tremò visibilmente, per poi aprirsi a metà, portando con sé i due Dragon Slayer.  
Gli altri membri di Phantom riuscirono a scappare in tempo, mentre Lucy, Fred e George restarono lì, sentendo il pavimento sgretolarsi sotto di loro.  
Fu Happy a salvarli, prendendoli e volando fuori proprio mentre tutto cadeva giù, portandoli in un punto più stabile.  
"Natsu!" urlarono insieme, non appena le macerie smisero di crollare.  
Il Dragon Slayer del fuoco si trovava a terra, sdraiato sopra le macerie, con il respiro affaticato.  
Ma con loro grande sollievo, la sua bocca si mosse, formando un sorriso, mentre lui apriva un occhio guardandoli.  
"Ora non mi muovo più per davvero…" fece.  
"Credimi Natsu…" gli rispose Fred. "Hai fatto anche troppo. Probabilmente questo sarà lo scontro magico più distruttivo a cui assisteremo in tutta la nostra vita. Dubito rivedremo qualcosa del genere."

"Uh, uh, uh…" ridacchiò Jose, vedendo le pareti attorno a loro crollare. "Il vostro drago si è proprio scatenato…"  
Di fronte a lui, due esausti Harry e Erza lo fissavano.  
"A quanto pare non avete tenuto conto del potere combattivo di Natsu…" fece il ragazzo, sorridendo. "Probabilmente è più forte di tutti noi…"  
"Risparmiati la modestia, Majutsu. Tu e Titania avete poteri eccezionali… Nessun mago aveva mai resistito così a lungo contro di me…"  
Poi alzò una mano, colpendo i due maghi con un fulmine nero, che li spedì contro un muro.  
"È scandaloso che facciate parte della gilda di quel pezzente di Makarov!" urlò.  
Harry e Erza urlarono, mentre il muro su cui erano andati a sbattere crollava su di loro.  
"Ora capite perché non ho fatto fuori Makarov?" chiese Jose, muovendo la mano e colpendo con altri colpi di magia i due.  
"La disperazione… Per gettarlo nella disperazione… Come reagirà quando svegliandosi, scoprirà che la sua amata gilda è completamente distrutta e i suoi compagni tutti annientati? Uh, uh, uh… Io dico che si rattristerà non poco…"  
I due maghi di classe S si rialzarono a fatica, continuando a guardarlo con rabbia.  
"Gli farò conoscere tristezza e disperazione, poi lo ammazzerò! Non mi va di finirlo subito! Prima lo farò soffrire, soffrire e poi ancora soffrire! Solo allora lo ammazzerò!"  
"Codardo…" fece Erza.  
"Phantom Lord è sempre stata la migliore…" continuò Jose. "La migliore del paese, i maghi più esperti, i primi della classe, i più ricchi… i primi in tutto insomma!"  
Lo sguardo del Master si fece duro.  
"Poi sono arrivati quelli di Fairy Tail, col loro sciocco potere… I nomi di Erza, di Harry, di Luxus… di Mistogun e di Gildarts riecheggiano in ogni angolo del paese… e le gesta di Salamander si raccontano dappertutto… In men che non si dica, Phantom Lord e Fairy Tail sono diventate di fatto le gilde rappresentative del paese… e la cosa non mi è mai andata giù! Noi sullo stesso piano di quella patetica gilda!"  
"Quindi avresti scatenato questa guerra per la tua stupida gelosia?!" esclamò Harry, cercando di colpirlo con un incantesimo, che Jose evitò facilmente.  
"Gelosia?" ripeté. "No, non si tratta di quella! Voglio solamente stabilire chi è davvero il più forte!"  
"Ma è assurdo!" urlò Erza. "Lo fai per una ragione così sciocca?!"  
Prima che uno dei due maghi di Fairy Tail potesse dire altro, Jose li intrappolò in una magia, impedendogli di muoversi.  
"La vostra gilda mi ha reso il sangue amaro per un sacco di tempo! Diciamo che ho sfruttato un pretesto insignificante per scatenare la faida… Ci hanno chiesto di ritrovare l'erede del colosso Heartphilia…"  
"L-Lucy?" fece Harry, cercando di liberarsi.  
"La rampolla di uno degli uomini più ricchi del paese che entra in Fairy Tail?! La vostra sete di grandezza non conosce limiti, vero?! Volevate impossessarvi del patrimonio degli Heartphilia per acquistare un potere ancora più grande del nostro, vero?!" urlò Jose, aumentando la presa della magia. "Ma questa è una cosa che io non posso accettare!"  
I due maghi urlarono di dolore.  
Tuttavia, sui loro volti apparve un sorriso che stupì l'avversario.  
"Che cosa patetica vedere qualcuno che si agita tanto solo per sapere se è lui il migliore…" fece Harry.  
"Ma è ancor più patetico constatare le falle della tua rete d'informazione…" continuò Erza.  
"Che hai detto?"  
"Lucy è scappata di casa… sei davvero convinto che ci permetterebbe di usare i suoi soldi? Be', senti questo… Vive in una casetta e paga un affitto di settantamila Jewel… Lavora duramente come tutti noi… Combattiamo insieme… Ridiamo insieme… e piangiamo insieme… siamo maghi della stessa gilda… Il pretesto della guerra è il fatto che sia l'unica erede degli Heartphilia?! Sappi che un fiore non sceglie il luogo dove sbocciare… così come una figlia non può scegliersi i genitori… Che vuol saperne uno come te di quello che sta provando Lucy?!" urlò la rossa.  
"Ho tempo per scoprirlo…" rispose Jose. "Pensate davvero che la restituiremo gratis al padre? No, invece, lo spenneremo fino all'ultimo centesimo… finché il patrimonio degli Heartphilia non sarà tutto nelle mie mani!"  
"Che bastardo!" esclamò Harry, cercando di liberarsi, mentre la presa aumentava, costringendoli a urlare.  
"Non sforzatevi troppo… o finirete per soffrire ancora di più…" fece Jose, chiudendo una mano a pugno, avvolgendo i due con un altro fulmine nero.  
Ma questa volta la sua magia durò solo pochi secondi, per poi dissolversi a lasciar cadere a terra i due maghi.  
"La mia magia?! Ma che diavolo…"  
"È stato versato molto sangue…" fece una voce, mentre una piccola figura si avvinava a Jose. "Il sangue dei miei ragazzi…"  
Jose spalancò gli occhi, mentre Harry e Erza guardavano sorpresi il nuovo arrivato.  
"E a causa di un padre sciagurato, una ragazza ha pianto e sofferto moltissimo… E non solamente lei…."  
"Master…" fece sorridendo Harry.  
"Direi che così può bastare. Il dovere mi impone di mettere fine a tutto questo!" esclamò Makarov.  
"Non vorrai provocare un disastro naturale?" lo provocò Jose.  
"Lo farò, se sarà necessario per il bene della mia gilda…"  
Poco lontano, Gray, Mira e Elfman riaprirono gli occhi.  
"Che strano tepore…" fece il mago del ghiaccio, rialzandosi. "Ho come… un senso di nostalgia…"  
"Andatevene tutti da qui!" ordinò Makarov.  
"M-Master!" esclamarono gli altri.  
"Che cosa ci fa qui?!" chiese Elfman.  
"Fate come dice!" gli urlò Harry, rialzandosi assieme a Erza, per poi superare Jose e raggiungere i loro compagni. "Se rimaniamo, gli creeremo solamente dei fastidi. Dobbiamo fidarci del nostro Master."  
Gli altri maghi restarono fermi per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e correre via, dando un ultimo sguardo al loro Master.  
"Sono trascorsi sei anni dal nostro ultimo faccia a faccia…" fece Jose, divertito. "Devo ammettere che la tua gilda ne ha fatta di strada da allora, anche se ora è solo un ammasso di macerie…"  
Makarov portò indietro un braccio, mentre sulla punta del suo indice prendeva forma una sfera di luce.  
"La gilda non è un semplice edificio… ma è formata dall'unione di tutti i suoi membri…" rispose.  
"Sono davvero contento che due maghi appartenenti al Sacro Ordine dei Dieci possano sfidarsi per decidere chi è il migliore!" continuò Jose.  
"Sono fiero di ciò che hanno fatto i miei ragazzi… davvero un ottimo lavoro! Devono essere fieri di far parte di Fairy Tail!" urlò Makarov.  
Sopra la gilda, le nuvole cominciarono a vorticare, creando in pochi secondi una tempesta.  
I membri di Fairy Tail si rialzarono, guardando sorpresi lo spettacolo, mentre Harry e gli altri raggiungevano l'uscita.  
Fred, George, Lucy, Natsu e Happy guardarono il cielo, mentre il terreno cominciava a tremare, formando un cratere attorno all'edificio dei Phantom.  
"E ora chi sta facendo tutto questo?!" esclamò la bionda, cercando di restare in piedi.  
"Solo il vecchio possiede questo tipo di potere magico…" rispose Natsu, sorridendo.  
All'interno, un raggio d'energia trafisse alla spalla Jose, facendolo volare all'indietro e lasciando uscire copiosamente il sangue.  
Il Master di Phantom tuttavia sorrise, mentre anche la spalla di Makarov veniva tagliata da un'energia invisibile.  
Poi Jose tese il braccio, che fu avvolto da alcuni spettri, che lanciò contro l'avversario, che li distrusse battendo tra di loro le mani. Dopodiché, senza aspettare, formò un triangolo con le mani, generando un'onda d'urto che investì tutto.  
"Davvero impressionante…" disse poi, guardando Jose. "Così giovane, eppure così potente. Te lo meriti davvero il tuo posto al concilio… Pensa al beneficio che ne avrebbe tratto il nostro mondo se avessi usato questo potere positivamente, per aiutare il prossimo e dare l'esempio ai giovani…"  
"Non vorrai farmi la predica?" fece strafottente l'avversario, sorridendo.  
"Userò una pratica di noi di Fairy Tail, cioè, ti concederò tre secondi per ravvederti…"  
Mentre diceva ciò, Makarov aumentò di dimensioni, fino a raggiungere il soffitto, mentre le pupille dei suoi occhi scomparvero, lasciando solo il bianco. "Su, inginocchiati!" ordinò.  
"Uh?"  
"Uno!"  
"Io inginocchiarmi?" ripeté ridendo Jose. "Ma che vai farneticando?!"  
"Due…" e tra le mani del Master cominciò a crearsi una sfera di luce.  
"Pretenderesti che faccia da servetto alla tua gilda?! Piantala con queste buffonate! Io posso combattere tranquillamente al tuo livello! Anzi, che dico, sono molto più forte di te!"  
La sfera tra le mani di Makarov aumentò di dimensioni.  
"Tre!"  
"Sei tu quello che dovrà inginocchiarsi! Sparisci Fairy Tail! Diverrai polvere e sparirai dalla storia!"  
"Tempo scaduto!" decretò Makarov, battendo le mani e schiacciando la sfera. "_Fairy Law_!" esclamò, venendo avvolto dalla luce.  
Jose spalancò gli occhi, incredulo.  
"Azione!"  
L'intero edificio fu avvolto dalla luce.  
Gli spettri di Jose che stavano attaccando gli altri membri di Fairy Tail si portarono le mani di fronte agli occhi, per poi scomparire pochi secondi dopo, mentre i maghi rimasero perfettamente integri.  
"Questa è la Fairy Law!" esclamò Erza, sorridendo.  
"Fairy Law?" chiese Gray.  
"Una luce sacra che si abbatte sull'oscurità, colpendo solo coloro che identifica come nemici." Spiegò Harry. "È un incantesimo potentissimo, praticamente leggendario!"  
Dentro l'edificio, Jose era rimasto al suo posto, immobile.  
Tuttavia tutti i suoi colori erano scomparsi, facendolo quasi sembrare una statua.  
"Non ti avvicinare mai più a Fairy Tail." Disse calmò Makarov, per poi girarsi. "Hai voluto esagerare, e ora affronterai il consiglio. Inizia a tremare, perché te la vedrai molto brutta. Lo stesso vale per me."  
Ma mentre il Master si allontanava, Aria sbucò fuori dalle macerie, lanciandosi sopra di lui.  
'_È di nuovo completamente scoperto!_' pensò con le lacrime agli occhi. '_Ce l'ho in pugno!_'  
Questa volta però Makarov allungò il braccio, colpendo senza nemmeno doversi girare.  
"È finita. Ora la differenza tra le gilde è lampante." Disse gelido. "Se ne vuoi ancora, posso cogliere l'occasione per toglierti di mezzo una volta per tutte!"  
Aria cadde a terra, apparentemente senza sensi.  
"Prendi Jose e andatevene." Continuò Makarov. "Immediatamente."

"Abbiamo vinto!" urlarono tutti i membri della gilda, mentre Harry, Erza, Gray, Elfman e Mira li raggiungevano. "Abbiamo sconfitto i Phantom!"  
Poi tutti si girarono quando videro Lucy, Happy, Fred e George avvicinarsi.  
Lucy sorrise, portandosi una mano dietro la testa, mentre i due gemelli alzarono i pollici in segno di vittoria.  
"Ve la siete vista davvero brutta, eh?" fece Harry, rispondendo al loro sorriso.  
"Nah… poteva andarci peggio. Se avessimo affrontato Natsu o quel Gajil, probabilmente non ci saremmo più. Di certo, è stata la vacanza di Natale più esaustiva di tutte quelle che abbiamo fatto finora. E che probabilmente faremo."  
"A proposito…" li interruppe Erza. "Dov'è Natsu?"  
"Ha detto che aveva un impegno." Rispose Happy.  
"Un impegno?" chiese Gray. "E cioè?"  
"Niente di importante…"  
Poco lontano, in mezzo alle macerie della gilda di Phantom, i due Dragon Slayer erano ancora sdraiati a terra, ricoperti di ferite e tagli.  
"Ehi…" fece Natsu. "Stai bene, Gajil?"  
L'altro ragazzo non rispose.  
"M-Mah, non proprio… Non ce la faccio a parlare… perciò te lo chiedo senza troppi giri di parole…"  
Con grande fatica, il mago del fuoco si girò verso il suo simile.  
"Tu… dove hai imparato a usare… il Dragon Slayer?"  
Ma ancora una volta non ottenne risposta.  
"Ehi! È la prima volta che incontro qualcuno in grado di usare il mio stesso incantesimo! Che cosa ti costa dirmelo…?"  
"Sta' zitto…" disse infine Gajil, facendo sbuffare per la rabbia Natsu. "Metallikana."  
Natsu lo guardò curioso.  
"Il drago d'Acciaio Metallikana." Precisò Gajil.  
"Allora è come pensavo! Te l'ha insegnato un drago!" esclamò Natsu, alzandosi e avvicinandosi barcollando.  
"Anche a te, allora?" chiese il moro.  
"E che fine ha fatto?"  
"Che ne so?"  
"Ti ho chiesto che fine ha fatto!" urlò Natsu, sbattendo la sua testa contro quella di Gajil.  
"E io ti ho detto che non lo so! Idiota!" replicò lui, per poi portarsi una mano sulla testa. "Mi fai salire il sangue al cervello!"  
"Che cosa?!"  
"È sparito." Rispose infine. "Un giorno Metallikana si è volatilizzato sotto i miei occhi all'improvviso. Senza dire niente… Capito?"  
Natsu spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.  
"Mi ha fatto proprio un brutto scherzo…" fece malinconico Gajil.  
"E-Ehi…" lo interruppe il rosa. "Per caso… è successo il 7 luglio 777?"  
"Sai dove si trova Metallikana?"  
"Ma no! Io sto cercando Igneel, il drago del Fuoco!"  
"Quindi il 7 luglio dell'anno 777 sono spariti due draghi?"  
"Ma che sono tutti questi sette?"  
"E che ne so io?!" esclamò Gajil, alzandosi e appoggiandosi su un pezzo di muro. "E a dire il vero… nemmeno mi interessa!"  
Natsu rimase fermo ad osservarlo per qualche secondo.  
"Se davvero te ne vuoi andare, cerca di sparire alla svelta." Disse infine.  
"Questa è la nostra gilda! Sei tu che te ne devi andare!"  
Natsu si girò, portandosi una mano sulla pancia.  
"Se senti qualcosa su Igneel, fammelo sapere."  
"E perché dovrei?! Ma per chi mi hai preso?!"  
Il mago del fuoco sorrise.  
"Dopotutto, conosciamo entrambi il Dragon Slayer."  
"La prossima volta che ti vedo ti ammazzo! È una promessa! Comincia a scavarti la fossa!" gli urlò contro l'altro.  
"Ma quanto casino che fai… E io che volevo fare pace… visto che siamo pari."  
"E sarei io a fare casino?! Guarda come hai ridotto la gilda!"  
"Tu e i tuoi l'avete letteralmente distrutta! Basta, ho cambiato idea, non voglio più far pace!"

Qualche minuto dopo, tutti i membri di Fairy Tail erano riuniti di fronte ai resti della loro gilda, restando in silenzio.  
"Ma guarda un po'…" fece Makarov, che era in prima fila. "Ha fatto proprio un disastro."  
Lucy si strinse le mani tra di loro.  
"Ehm… Master…" cominciò, venendo però interrotta da lui.  
"Anche voi ve la siete vista brutta…" disse, rivolgendosi principalmente ai due gemelli.  
"No, no, non si preoccupi. È stata un'esperienza molto utile. Almeno adesso sappiamo che non siamo minimamente pronti a una vera e propria battaglia!" rispose George.  
Lucy tuttavia abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le ferite di tutti i suoi compagni.  
"Non fare quella faccia, Lucy." Disse una voce, mentre Levy, Jet, Droy e Reedus li raggiungevano.  
"Abbiamo vinto unendo le nostre forze." Continuò Levy, sorridendo.  
"Anche se la gilda è a pezzi…"  
"Basterà costruirne una nuova." Completarono i suoi due compagni.  
"Già." Confermò il quarto uomo.  
"Scusa se ti abbiamo fatto preoccupare." Disse Levy.  
"Non è questo… in realtà, io…"  
"So come stanno le cose. Credimi, nessuno te ne fa una colpa."  
"Io non sono riuscito a essere d'aiuto… mi dispiace…" si scusò Reedus, abbassando la testa.  
"Lucy." La chiamo il Master. "Sia le cose belle… che quelle brutte… possono essere condivise… anche se forse non al cento per cento. È per questo che c'è la gilda. La felicità di un membro è la felicità di tutti… la rabbia di uno è la rabbia di tutti… e le lacrime di uno… sono le lacrime di tutti."  
Poco lontano, nascosti dietro un muro, Mistogun e Loki stavano ascoltando in silenzio, mentre Lucy abbassava la testa.  
"Non c'è motivo di sentirti in colpa." Continuò Makarov. "Dovresti sapere come la pensiamo."  
Il Master si girò verso di lei.  
"Alza la testa. Tu sei un membro di Fairy Tail."  
Lucy lo guardò, per poi cominciare a piangere, ma questa volta di felicità.  
Gli altri membri sorrisero, per poi andare a consolarla.  
Il Master sorrise, compiaciuto del suo discorso.  
'_Forse ho esagerato un po'…_' rifletté, per poi cominciare a sudare freddo e tremare. '_Al consiglio saranno furibondi… Anzi, forse decideranno addirittura di spedirmi in prigione…_'  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Harry e Erza, anche lui cominciò a piangere disperato.

Da quel giorno passò una settimana.  
Il Concilio Magico mandò subito il suo esercito, che fermò tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, interrogandoli per tutta la settimana.  
Fred e George riuscirono a scamparla grazie a Makarov, che spiegò che erano dei giovani maghi che si erano ritrovati a loro malgrado coinvolti nello scontro, senza ovviamente dire che provenivano da un altro mondo.  
Ora, tutti i membri, con l'aiuto di Fred e George, avevano cominciato i lavori per ricostruire la gilda.  
Solo Lucy in quel momento era chiusa in casa sua, presa a scrivere una lettera.  
"Ahi, ahi…" si lamentò, portandosi una mano sulla pancia, dove era ancora visibile un livido. "Spero che non mi rimanga la cicatrice…" fece, per poi fermarsi a osservare un uccello che stava dando da mangiare al suo piccolo proprio sul davanzale della sua finestra.  
"I Phantom, eh?" disse triste, per poi chiudere la lettera e sigillandola con un timbro.  
"Perché si è improvvisamente ricordato che esisto?" si chiese. "Non gli è mai importato niente di me. Senza volerlo ho causato un sacco di guai a Fairy Tail… e anche a Fred e George…"  
Lucy restò a fissare la busta che teneva in mano.  
"Mamma… lui lo rifarà ancora, vero? Ha i soldi e il potere per farlo… Tutto, ma non questo… mai più…"

"Q-Q-Quanto pesa!" esclamò Natsu, tenendo sopra di lui una decina di enormi tronchi di legno.  
"Perché ne stai portando così tanti tutti insieme?" chiese Gray, che invece ne teneva in mano solo uno, mentre poco lontano, Juvia lo osservava di nascosto.  
"Ah, ah! Tu porti solo quello perché di più non ce la fai!" lo prese in giro il mago del fuoco.  
"Eh? Se voglio posso portarne il doppio di te!" replicò lui, per poi sollevare la quantità che aveva appena annunciato, sebbene con uno sforzo immane.  
Juvia non riuscì a trattenersi e si mise a battere le mani, distraendo Gray, che perse l'equilibrio, venendo così seppellito dai pezzi di legno.  
"Che figura del cavolo! Hai visto, Happy?"  
"Sì, aye!" rispose il gatto, mentre le assi che coprivano Gray si sollevavano da sole.  
"Non vi capisco proprio…" fece George, con il volto e le braccia bendati, muovendo la bacchetta, trasportando così il carico. "Potete usare la magia e preferite fare sollevamento pesi…"  
"Be', qui conta molto anche la forza fisica, come avete visto." Rispose Harry, appoggiando a terra un altro pezzo di legno. "Certo, non bisogna esagerare come quei due."  
"Anziché perdere tempo, pensate a trasportare la roba!" ordinò Erza, che ora indossava una tuta da lavoro. "Dobbiamo dare più aiuto possibile prima di rientrare a scuola!"  
"Tu sì che sei operativa, Erza…" fece uno dei maghi poco lontano.  
"E anche il Master!" aggiunse Mira, indicando Makarov, ora gigante, che sistemava le travi e mandò loro un sorriso.  
Natsu si lasciò cadere a terra.  
"Ho fame!" si lamentò.  
"Anch'io ho fame." Fece Gray, poco prima che una folata di vento gli passasse davanti, lasciandogli tra le braccia un piccolo pacchetto.  
"Ma cos'è stato?!" esclamò incredulo Salamander.  
"Una ragazza?" mormorò Happy, mentre il mago del ghiaccio apriva il pacco, ritrovandosi a guardare un pranzo completo, con il riso che al centro era stato colorato, formando un cuore.  
"Ma questo è… un bento?!" disse sorpreso Gray.  
"Oohh! Non so chi te l'abbia dato, ma sembra delizioso!" esclamò Natsu.  
"Ma scherzi? Ti pare che io mangi una roba che nemmeno so da dove viene?"  
"Allora posso mangiare io?"  
"Sì!" rispose Gray, mentre Juvia si abbandonava ad un pianto disperato.  
"Che tristezza… e io che mi sono alzata presto per prepararlo…" mormorò, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Di certo non saremo fuori allenamento dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato." Disse Fred, che mostrava numerose bende attorno alle ferite, anche se non in maniera evidente come il gemello. "Anche se dovremmo inventarci qualcosa per quando ci presenteremo come mezze mummie… E a questo proposito, ci sarebbe una cosa di cui vorremmo parlarvi."  
George si avvicinò al fratello, per poi aprire la bocca per parlare con Erza.  
"Ehi, voi!" li interruppe Harry, raggiungendoli. "Qualcuno sa dirmi dove abita Lucy? Devo restituirgli queste." Disse, mostrando il suo mazzo di chiavi. "Loki me l'ha consegnato prima di ripartire."  
"Uh? Ti possiamo portare noi." Rispose Natsu, mentre anche Gray e Erza annuivano. "Ci siamo già stati diverse volte. Volete venire anche voi?" chiese a Fred e George.  
"Perché no?"  
Il gruppo così avvertì il Master, per poi allontanarsi.  
Quando raggiunsero la casa della compagna, Natsu spalancò la porta senza tanti complimenti.  
"Lucy! Come va?" urlò.  
"Come stai?" si aggiunse subito Happy.  
Di fronte a loro apparve una casa perfettamente in ordine, ma senza nessuno all'interno.  
"Oh, non c'è?" chiese il gatto, guardandosi intorno.  
Natsu si diresse subito dietro a una tenda.  
"In bagno?!" esclamò Gray. "Ma ti sembra il caso di…"  
"Non c'è." Rispose il mago del fuoco, uscendo subito.  
"Hai già controllato?!"  
"Lucy, dove sei?" chiese Happy, volando vicino a un armadietto chiuso, per aprirlo e venendo investito da una valanga di lettere, che lo seppellirono.  
"Ma che sono?" fece Natsu.  
"Queste sono lettere…" disse George, avvicinandosi e prendendone una, aprendola.  
"_Mamma, sono finalmente riuscita a diventare un membro di Fairy Tail, come tanto desideravo…_" lesse.  
"Ehi, non dovresti leggere senza permesso." Lo rimproverò Harry, per poi prendere anche lui un mucchio di lettere, leggendo solo il destinatario. "Sono tutte per sua mamma…"  
"Ma perché non gliele manda?" chiese Natsu.  
"Credo sia perché è scappata di casa." Azzardò Fred, mentre Erza si avvicinava alla scrivania, prendendo un biglietto che vi era appoggiato sopra.  
"Che succede Erza?" chiese Harry.  
"È un biglietto di Lucy." Rispose lei atona. "_Vado a casa mia_. C'è scritto così."  
"Cosa?!" urlarono i maghi.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?! Ma che le salta in mente?!"  
"Non può essere che si senta ancora responsabile per quel che è successo…"  
"Non so… Comunque dobbiamo sbrigarci a raggiungerla! Andiamo!" esclamò Fred, per poi essere fermato da Harry.  
"Datemi la mano. Ci smaterializzeremo direttamente da lei. O almeno, cercherò di avvicinarmi il più possibile."  
I due gemelli sgranarono gli occhi.  
"Sai anche smaterializzarti?!" esclamarono insieme.  
"Ehi, sono arrivato in questo mondo così. E anche se non sono più in grado di viaggiare tra i due mondi, ho appreso questa magia per muovermi velocemente."  
"Allora andiamo!" urlò Natsu.

Lucy aveva indossato un completo elegante, e ora si trovava di fronte a un'enorme porta.  
Dietro di lei c'era una donna vestita da inserviente, che sorrideva.  
La ragazza sospirò, per poi aprire la porta.  
"Permesso… padre…" disse, ritrovandosi a guardare un uomo vestito raffinatamente, con i corti capelli biondi tirati perfettamente indietro, e una coppia di baffi tenuti in ordine, in piedi dietro una scrivania, con attorno una vastissima libreria.  
"Finalmente ti sei fatta viva, Lucy." Rispose lui, guardandola con serietà, senza mostrare alcuna emozione.  
"Non ho parole per scusarmi per essere scappata di casa senza dire niente." Disse Lucy, abbassando la testa. "Mi pento profondamente del mio gesto."  
"Decisione intelligente. Se fossi rimasta in quella gilda mi avresti obbligato a usare ogni risorsa per distruggerla."  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio.  
"Finalmente ti sei decisa a crescere un po', Lucy. Quest'esperienza ti ha insegnato quanto puoi danneggiare gli altri con i tuoi capricci." Continuò l'uomo. "Tu sei l'erede degli Heartphilia. Tu non sei come gli altri. Vivi in un mondo diverso."  
Lucy rimase sempre in silenzio, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Se ti ho fatta tornare c'è un solo motivo. Hai ricevuto una richiesta di matrimonio. Il duca Sawarù della famiglia Julenelle. Se ben ricordi, aveva già espresso la sua simpatia per te, e desidera che cominciate a frequentarvi finché non avrete entrambi l'età per sposarvi."  
"Sì… capisco…" disse la ragazza, atona.  
"Grazie all'unione con la famiglia Julenelle, le ferrovie Heartphilia potranno espandersi anche a sud. Questo matrimonio significa molto per il nostro futuro! Dopo le nozze, dovrai dare alla luce un maschio per assicurare la successione della famiglia Heartphilia. Questo è quanto."  
"Padre. Non fraintendermi." Disse Lucy, facendo spalancare gli occhi all'uomo. "Sono tornata indietro solo per comunicare la mia decisione. Sicuramente ho sbagliato ad andare via di casa senza dire nulla. È vero, sono scappata… perciò questa volta voglio prima mettere in chiaro come la penso… e poi andarmene di nuovo!" esclamò.  
"Lucy…" fece sorpreso il padre.  
"Io ho la mia strada da seguire. Non puoi decidere con chi, come e quando mi devo sposare! E non ti permettere mai più di fare del male a Fairy Tail!"  
Poi prese il suo vestito, cominciando a strapparlo, restando solo con gonna e corsetto.  
"Se oserai ancora creare dei problemi a Fairy Tail, io… ti metterò contro tutta la gilda!"  
Suo padre continuava a guardarla sconvolto.  
"Se non avessi agito come hai agito, forse avremmo potuto anche parlarne pacificamente, ma ormai è tardi! Hai fatto troppo male ai miei amici. Io non ho bisogno di soldi e bei vestiti, ma di un posto dove mi apprezzino come persona! Fairy Tail è la mia nuova famiglia e di certo è molto più affettuosa di questa! E non solo Fairy Tail… anche Grifondoro…"  
Lucy chiuse le mani a pugno, mettendo bene in mostra il marchio della gilda.  
"È stato doloroso andarmene da questa casa, dove ho vissuto con la mamma quando era ancora viva… È dura anche separarmi da Speth, nonno Bero, da Eido… Da tutti coloro che abitano qui, insomma! Ma se la mamma fosse ancora viva, sono sicura che mi direbbe: '_Fa' ciò che più desideri_'!"  
Poi Lucy si girò verso la porta.  
"Addio… papà." Disse.

Lucy si era rimessa i suoi soliti vestiti, e ora si trovata di fronte a una statua, con in mano un mazzo di fiori.  
A piedi della statua c'era una lapide che riportava: '_Layla Heartphilia – Anno 748 - Anno 777_'.  
La ragazza guardava in silenzio la statua, sorridendo tristemente.  
"Lucy!" urlò una voce, costringendo la maga a girarsi.  
Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Harry, Fred e George le stavano correndo incontro, preoccupati.

"Quindi sei venuta a visitare la tomba di tua madre, eh?" fece Harry, guardando la compagna, che annuì, mentre si allontanavano.  
"Capisco…" continuò il moro, senza nascondere un senso di nostalgia.  
"Scusate se vi ho fatto preoccupare." Disse la bionda, ridacchiando.  
"Siamo stati noi a essere troppo precipitosi nelle conclusioni…" replicò Fred.  
"Happy piangeva come una fontana." Disse ridendo Natsu, mentre il gatto cercava di negare.  
"Certo che questa città è veramente grande." Commentò George. "Però mi sembra poco abitata."  
"Oh, no." Disse Lucy. "Questo è solo il giardino. La nostra tenuta si estende fino a oltre la montagna." Spiegò, indicando con il dito un monte lontano qualche chilometro.  
I maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
"M-Ma è tipo… dieci volte la tenuta dei Malfoy! Ed è anche più grande di Hogwarts!" esclamarono increduli i due Weasley.  
"Che vi prende?" chiese Lucy, non riuscendo a capire la loro reazione.  
"Eccola, la nobildonna!" urlò Natsu, facendo un saluto militare.  
"E ce lo dice come se niente fosse!" lo imitò Gray.  
"Natsu e Gray sembrano impazziti! Capitano Erza, un commento per favore!" esclamò Happy, portandosi davanti alla rossa.  
"Il cielo è proprio azzurro." Rispose lei.  
"Anche il capitano Erza è andato! Capitano Harry?"  
"La neve sulle montagne è completamente bianca." Fece lui.  
"Anche tu?!"

"Così dovete andare, eh?" disse Mira, osservando i compagni recuperare i loro bauli.  
"Già. La nostra pausa dalla missione è finita. Torneremo alla fine dell'anno scolastico." Rispose Harry.  
"Vedrete, il tempo passerà molto più velocemente di quel che sembrerà!" fece Erza.  
"Ricordatevi di non rivelare a nessuno di Fairy Tail a meno che non sia estremamente necessario." Si raccomandò Makarov, mentre Lucy evocava Virgo.  
"Tranquillo… Non la deluderemo." Rispose Fred, per poi alzare assieme al gemello il braccio, mostrando sui palmi delle loro mani il simbolo di Fairy Tail, rosso per entrambi. "Si fidi di noi, Master!"  
"Vi manderemo una tazza del gabinetto come souvenir." Scherzò George, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i presenti.  
"È ora." Disse Lucy, per poi girarsi verso gli altri membri della gilda. "Grazie ancora per tutto. Non so come ringraziarvi."  
"Porta a termine la missione, Lucy. Questa sarà il miglior ringraziamento che potrai farci!" disse Levy, sorridendo.  
I maghi di Grifondoro annuirono, per poi scomparire nella luce.  
Tuttavia, poco lontano, una ragazza dai capelli viola aveva osservato tutta la scena.  
"Avete sentito… Master?" chiese, rivolgendosi a una sfera di cristallo che aveva in mano.  
"Sì." Rispose una voce. "E la cosa è molto interessante… Rientra alla base, credo sia il caso di fare una visita a questa Hogwarts… e di infiltrarci al suo interno."  
La ragazza sorrise.  
"E così, il nostro obiettivo potrebbe avvicinarsi ulteriormente." Disse, per poi allontanarsi.

I maghi di Fairy Tail riapparvero nel dormitorio di Harry, Natsu e Gray, in quel momento vuoto.  
"E così siamo tornati…" fece Fred, sospirando. "Ragazzi, ora le lezioni saranno ancora più noiose dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato…"  
"Ehi, non potete abbattervi per così poco!" esclamò Natsu. "Ora siete anche voi maghi di Fairy Tail, e in quanto tali, è vostro dovere andare avanti con la testa alta!"  
I due Weasley annuirono.  
"Allora… secondo voi come la prenderanno Ronald e Percy a vederci conciati così?" fece divertito uno dei due.  
"Fred, George, cosa diamine vi è successo?!" urlarono le voci dei due fratelli appena nominati, che erano entrati in quel momento, attirati dalle loro voci.  
Happy si affrettò a nascondersi sotto uno dei letti.  
"Be', è così che salutate i vostri fratelli appena tornati grazie a una Passaporta?"  
"Che cosa vi è successo?" ripeté Percy, scioccato. "Sembra che siate passati in mezzo a una guerra!"  
"Oh, no, nulla del genere." Rispose Harry. "C'è solo stata una piccola esplosione dovuta a un tubo del gas di una casa vicino alla nostra, e la sfortuna ha voluto che noi stessimo camminando proprio lì di fianco."  
"Sarebbe stato troppo facile, se fosse stata una semplice guerra…" mormorò Fred, per poi ridacchiare con il gemello, uscendo dal dormitorio per raggiungere il loro.  
Tuttavia a Ron non sfuggì il nuovo simbolo che ora c'era sulle loro mani.

_Legenda incantesimi:_

**Flipendo:** incantesimo di Appello che consente di spostare oggetti e colpisce piccole creature magiche. Serve anche per scagliarli contro un bersaglio.  
**Expelliarmus**: è un incantesimo di disarmo, fa volare via la bacchetta del mago avversario, ma respinge volontariamente l'avversario stesso.  
**Bombarda:** fa esplodere qualcosa.  
**Rictusempra:** produce solletico a chi viene colpito, facendolo piegare in due dal ridere.  
**Depulso:** allontana da sé l'oggetto colpito.  
**Protego:** si tratta del Sortilegio Scudo, che crea un muro invisibile che protegge da tutti gli incantesimi offensivi e dalle maledizioni di livello medio-basso.  
**Glacius: **emana un gelido raggio in grado di congelare cose, animali o persone.  
**Incendio:** genera fiamme color campanula dalla bacchetta.


	13. Intrusione e rapimento? Nicolas Flamel

Ed eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Allora, eravamo rimasti al colpo di scena dei gemelli Weasley, che d'ora in poi faranno parte di Fairy Tail. Inutile dire che questo provocherà parecchi cambiamenti alla storia originale XD.  
E non sarà l'unico... perché già da questo capitolo, ci saranno altri cambiamente fondamentali... ma non voglio anticiparvi ulteriormente!  
Con questo capitolo, inizia la terza saga della fiction, ovvero la seconda e ultima parte sul primo libro di Harry Potter.  
Bene, allora adesso non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 13: Intrusione e rapimento? Nicolas Flamel**  
"Che cosa vi è successo?!" urlò Hermione non appena ebbe messo piede nella sala comune, guardando Fred e George ancora bendati, come anche gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail.  
"Uffa… sembra che dire 'Ciao' sia passato di moda, tutti dicono quella frase." Fece Fred.  
"Forse mentre eravamo in vacanza, hanno deciso di cambiarne il significato e ora si saluta in questo modo." Azzardò il gemello, fingendosi serio.  
"Be', allora un buon 'Che cosa ti è successo' anche a te, Hermione!" esclamarono insieme.  
"Non prendetemi in giro!" replicò lei, stizzita. "Sembra che siate finiti in mezzo a una guerra!"  
"Magari fosse così semplice." Disse Ron, avvicinandosi. "Nemmeno Madama Chips è riuscita a curare completamente le loro ferite, e non sa spiegarsi il perché."  
"Semplicemente siamo stati coinvolti in un incidente, tutto qui." Spiegò Erza.  
"Okay, e Fred e George? A Hogwarts dovrebbe essere un po' impossibile conciarsi così, se non durante il Quidditch!"  
"Ecco… a dir la verità siamo andati in vacanza con Harry e gli altri. Non sapevamo che avrebbero usato una Passaporta speciale, e siamo partiti con loro per sbaglio." Rispose George, sorridendo. "E cavoli, la loro sì che è una casa speciale! Mai visto nulla del genere prima d'ora!"  
"Mi state dicendo che avete visto dove abitano?" fece sorpresa la ragazza.  
"Già! E credimi, la loro è una famiglia molto speciale… oltre che un po' strana."  
"È per questo che è unica!" disse Natsu.  
"Hermione… scusa, potresti venire un attimo con me in biblioteca?" chiese Ron, interrompendo il discorso. "Dato che sono rimasto da solo, vorrei chiederti qualche chiarimento su uno dei compiti."  
Hermione annuì.  
"Va bene. Allora ci vediamo dopo." Disse, salutando i maghi di Fairy Tail e uscendo dalla Sala Comune assieme al roso.  
Si allontanarono per un po', prima di fermarsi.  
"Si tratta dei tuoi fratelli, vero?" chiese Hermione.  
"Sì, io e Percy siamo preoccupati. Le loro non sono ferite comuni. Madama Chips ce l'ha detto a parte, ma pare che George si sia ustionato completamente, come se fosse finito in una pentola piena d'acqua bollente, mentre entrambi hanno lividi estesi per tutto il corpo. Nostra madre è furiosa, e vuole scoprire che cosa gli è successo, ma nonostante ciò, continuano a dire che sono rimasti coinvolti in un incidente."  
"E Harry e gli altri? Anche loro non mi sembravano messi bene."  
"Volevano rifiutarsi di farsi vedere, ma alla fine Silente è riuscito a convincerli. E la loro è tutta apparenza: sono messi molto peggio di Fred e George. Harry e Erza hanno diverse costole incrinate, come se fossero stati schiacciati da qualcosa. Natsu ha decine di tagli profondi, oltre che numerosi lividi. Gray ha la pelle ustionata, proprio come George, e Lucy… Lucy sembra quella messa peggio. Madama Chips è riuscita a sistemarle qualche costola rotta e a far sparire un grosso livido che aveva sulla pancia, ma ha detto che non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse riuscita a stare in piedi senza mostrare alcun segno di sofferenza."  
"Ma com'è possibile? Procurarsi tutte quelle ferite dovrebbe essere pressoché impossibile! Che cos'ha detto Silente?"  
"Ha preso da parte Harry e Erza, ed è rimasto a parlare con loro per un paio d'ore. Poi sono tornati in infermeria, Harry con un piccolo pacchetto in mano, e il preside ha detto che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, confermando la loro versione."  
"Strano… possibile che non sospetti nulla? O forse… lui sa la verità?"  
"Non saprei… Ma c'è un ultimo punto sospetto… Hai presente il simbolo che hanno Harry e gli altri?"  
"Sì, perché?"  
"Fred e George cercano di nasconderlo, ma ora anche loro hanno lo stesso simbolo sul palmo della mano destra."  
Hermione spalancò gli occhi.  
"Se quel che ci hanno detto Harry e gli altri è vero, significa che anche loro sono entrati a far parte della loro famiglia." Rifletté la ragazza. "Ma allora… cosa ci nascondono?"  
"Hermione, dobbiamo sapere cosa nascondono. I professori non ci aiuteranno visto che Silente è dalla loro parte, ma non possiamo passarci sopra. Mia madre ha ordinato a Percy di scoprire la verità, a qualunque costo. E in più, mio padre ha fatto qualche indagine al Ministero: non è stata autorizzata nessuna Passaporta per andarsene da Hogwarts."  
"Come?"  
"Harry e gli altri sono scomparsi nel nulla e sono riapparsi allo stesso modo nel nostro dormitorio."  
Mentre i due parlavano, gli passò accanto una ragazza dalla pelle candida e dai capelli viola lunghi fino a metà schiena, che indossava l'uniforme di Hogwarts e teneva una sfera di cristallo in mano.  
"Harry, Gray e gli altri nascondono qualcosa, ne sono sicuro!"  
Sentendo ciò, la ragazza si fermò.  
"Scusate…" disse, girandosi verso di loro. "State per caso parlando di Harry Potter?"  
"Uh? Sì, perché?" chiese Ron, osservando la sconosciuta, come stava facendo anche Hermione.  
"Niente, semplice curiosità." Rispose lei, girandosi ancora, nascondendo così il suo sorriso.  
"Tu chi sei? Non mi pare di averti mai visto prima." Fece Hermione.  
La ragazza rimase ferma al suo posto.  
"Chissà… forse sono solo una persona che sa la verità…"  
"A quale Casa appartieni?"  
"Casa?" ripeté lei. "Oh, non credo proprio di potervelo dire…"  
"Chi sei?!" ripeté Hermione, tirando fuori la bacchetta e putandogliela contro.  
"Ancora quei bastoni… a quanto pare, Majutsu e Titania hanno imparato proprio qui ad usarli…" rispose lei, per poi appoggiare una mano al muro.  
Immediatamente questo si ricoprì di ghiaccio.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò sorpreso Ron, indietreggiando per evitare il ghiaccio, imitato dalla compagna.  
"Majutsu e Titania? Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Voi due non siete adatti… Non siete coloro che sto cercando. Siete troppo buoni." Continuò la ragazza, per poi abbassare la testa, evitando un incantesimo che esplose contro il muro.  
I due Grifondoro si girarono, vedendo Severus Piton con la bacchetta alzata.  
"Professore!" esclamarono i due, per la prima volta felici di vederlo.  
"Andate a chiamare la McGranitt e il preside." Ordinò questi, avvicinandosi alla ragazza. "E poi sparite dalla mia vista."  
"Subito!" risposero, correndo via.  
"Oh, così tu sei un professore, eh?" fece la ragazza, guardandolo.  
"E tu invece? Mi pare chiaro che non sei una studentessa di Hogwarts."  
"Hai ragione. Ho colpito alle spalle una ragazza che aveva la mia stessa corporatura e le ho rubato i vestiti. Sinceramente credevo di restare nell'anonimato più tempo, ma non importa. Speravo che quei due ragazzi corrispondessero a quelli che sto cercando, ma mi sbagliavo."  
"Chi sei?"  
"Il mio nome non ha importanza." Rispose lei, mentre la sua sfera si alzava in volo da sola. "Quello che conta… è che io possa proseguire nella mia missione senza problemi!"  
"Missione? Centra forse Potter?"  
"Chissà…"  
La sfera volò contro il professore, che pronunciò qualche parola, facendola esplodere senza troppe difficoltà.  
Tuttavia la ragazza sorrise.  
"Spiacente… ma non basta." Fece, aprendo una mano.  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo del mago, la sfera si ricompose da sola, tornando al suo aspetto originario.  
"Sei una Mangiamorte?" chiese Piton, portandosi una mano sul braccio.  
"Non so nemmeno di cosa stai parlando."  
Prima che potesse dire altro, una fiammata cercò di investirla, ma lei riuscì ad evitarla saltando all'indietro. Severus si girò, trovandosi a guardare Silente, con la bacchetta alzata, e dietro di lui Ron e Hermione.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?" tuonò il preside, mentre la ragazza li fissava. "Come hai fatto ad arrivare?"  
"Incredibile…" fece lei, leggermente sorpresa. "Il suo potere è simile a quello del Master. Non pensavo di trovare qualcuno così forte da queste parti."  
"Preside, faccia attenzione alla sua sfera. È indistruttibile ed è in grado di muoversi da sola." Lo avvertì Piton.  
Tuttavia la maga non fece nulla, limitandosi a riportare la sfera tra le proprie mani.  
"Non ho alcun vantaggio a combattervi, per ora. Tuttavia, ho avuto la conferma di cui avevo bisogno: in questa scuola troverò chi sto cercando… e così, il grande Zeref potrà tornare." Disse, per poi scomparire nel nulla.  
"Severus, avverti gli insegnanti di setacciare per tutto il castello e chiudi ogni uscita. Non deve andarsene. Inoltre, non rivelare niente su di lei a nessun altro."  
"Come vuole." Rispose gelido il professore, per poi allontanarsi.  
"Preside, ma chi era quella ragazza? E che magia usava?" chiese Hermione, ancora sorpresa.  
"Non lo so, signorina Granger, ma voi non dovrete rivelare a nessuno ciò che avete visto e sentito. Questo è un ordine, chiaro?"  
"Signore, solo un'ultima domanda… Lei conosce questi Majutsu e Titania?" chiese la ragazza.  
"Sì, e posso garantirvi che sono due persone che hanno la mia massima fiducia, mentre non ho mai sentito parlare di Zeref. Ora, tornate immediatamente nella vostra sala di ritrovo."  
Detto ciò, il preside si allontanò, e i due Grifondoro obbedirono.  
Nessuno si accorse che la ragazza si era semplicemente nascosta qualche muro più in là, restando in ascolto.  
"E così, lui sa la verità. E pare essere l'unico."  
"Ehi, tu, spostati!" esclamò una voce.  
La ragazza si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare Draco, Tiger e Goyle.  
"Sei sulla mia strada, spostati."  
La ragazza sorrise, per poi far levitare la sua sfera e usarla come proiettile per colpire in pieno stomaco Tiger e Goyle, che caddero a terra privi di sensi.  
"Cosa-?" fece Malfoy, poco prima di ritrovarsi il volto della ragazza davanti al suo.  
"Bene…" disse, toccando la piccola cicatrice bianca sul viso del biondo. "Vedo che hai già avuto l'onore di affrontare Titania… o forse Majutsu stesso, se non entrambi."  
"C-Chi sei?" deglutì il ragazzo, portandosi la mano sopra la guancia e cominciando ad avere paura.  
"Vedo del potenziale in te… e soprattutto, vedo la tua oscurità." Continuò lei, riprendendo in mano la sua sfera. "Dimmi, come ti chiami?"  
"D-Draco Malfoy…"  
"Draco Malfoy, eh? E dimmi… cosa ne pensi di Harry Potter?"  
Il volto del biondo cambiò subito espressione, trasformandosi in una smorfia di puro disgusto.  
"È solo uno stupido, amico dei mezzosangue… Non mi spiacerebbe vederlo soffrire."  
"Mezzosangue? A chi ti riferisci?"  
"A quei maghi che sono nati Babbani, che non hanno nessun legame con i maghi. Una razza che dovrebbe scomparire!"  
"Proprio quello che volevo sentire!" esclamò una voce proveniente dalla sfera. "Portalo al mio cospetto, Urrutia!"  
"Agli ordini, Master. Capricorn!" chiamò.  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso del biondo, al loro fianco apparve dal nulla un uomo vestito elegantemente e ricoperto di peli bianchi, ben visibili sul suo addome scoperto e temprato, poiché la bizzarra giacca che indossava gli avvolgeva solo il torace, terminando all'altezza del diaframma; ancora più strano però, risultò il suo volto, il cui sguardo era coperto da un paio di occhiali scuri, perché era identico a quello di una capra con annesse corna ricurve e barbetta, mentre dal retro dei suoi pantaloni neri sbucava una lunga coda dondolante.  
"Torniamo a casa e portiamo con noi il nostro nuovo membro." Disse Urrutia, sorridendo, mentre prendeva Malfoy per un braccio.  
"Ehi, no, aspetta!" urlò, poco prima di scomparire in un fascio di luce assieme agli altri due, lasciando Tiger e Goyle svenuti a terra.  
Quella sera, alla cena precedente la ripresa delle lezioni, tutti notarono una certa agitazione, soprattutto al tavolo degli insegnanti e di Serpeverde.  
"Dev'essere successo qualcosa…" fece Harry, guardando un altro insegnante abbandonare in fretta il tavolo.  
Hermione e Ron restarono in silenzio, cercando di mangiare qualcosa.  
"Forse qualcuno ha dato di nuovo fuoco a Piton." Scherzò Fred.  
"Beh, non guardate me. Io ancora non l'ho visto." Replicò Natsu.  
"Gray…" fece improvvisamente Hermione, mettendo giù la forchetta. "Tu sei un tipo molto caloroso?"  
"Eh? Che razza di domanda è questa?"  
"Vedo sempre che nonostante le basse temperature, non ti vesti pesante. Come se tu e il freddo andaste perfettamente d'accordo."  
"Mi sembrava di averlo già detto: sono cresciuto in mezzo ai ghiacci, per questo sono abituato alle basse temperature. Come mai questa domanda improvvisa?"  
"Curiosità, nulla di più…" rispose Hermione, fingendo di tornare a guardare il suo piatto, mentre in realtà tenne un occhio sui compagni, che si scambiarono un rapido sguardo nervoso.  
"Allora, avete scoperto qualcosa su Nicolas Flamel?" chiese Ron.  
"Nicolas Flamel?" ripeté George. "Il nome non mi è nuovo…"  
"Ma sì!" esclamò il gemello, mettendosi una mano in tasca, per poi tirare fuori un piccolo mazzo di figurine. "Viene nominato in questa." Disse, porgendo a Harry la figurina di Silente.  
"Ma certo!" fece Lucy, sbattendosi una mano sulla faccia dopo aver letto la descrizione. "Gli esperimenti alchemici di Silente! E dire che è una delle prime cose che abbiamo letto!"  
"Ma perché vi interessa-" cominciò Fred, interrompendosi vedendo il preside alzarsi in piedi.  
La Sala Grande piombò in pochi secondi nel silenzio più totale.  
"Prima di tutto, bentornati a tutti. Mi auguro che queste brevi vacanze vi abbiano aiutato a riprendere le energie per studiare." Cominciò. "Ora, prima di lasciarvi andare a dormire, mi duole comunicarvi che nella giornata di oggi, una strega, la cui identità è al momento sconosciuta, è riuscita a entrare nel castello, attaccando cinque studenti e un professore."  
Sentendo ciò, molti cominciarono a parlottare, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail si guardarono sorpresi.  
"Inoltre, uno di questi studenti è scomparso. I professori stanno setacciando l'intera scuola, ma sembra che sia stato aggredito e-"  
"Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, Preside." Lo interruppe una voce, mentre Malfoy entrava accompagnato da Piton. "Mi aveva solo stordito e nascosto, in modo che perdeste tempo a cercarmi. Ma come vedete, sono qui e in ottima salute."  
L'anziano mago sembrò sorpreso, ma si riprese subito.  
"Bene, allora un problema in meno. Tuttavia, devo chiedere a tutti gli studenti di non avventurarsi in giro da soli, almeno finché non ci saremo assicurati che il castello sia di nuovo sicuro. Ora potete andare."  
Tra la confusione generale, Draco si riunì ai suoi compagni, restando lontano da Tiger e Goyle.  
"Harry…" fece Erza, preoccupata. "Può essere…"  
"Non è da escludere, anche se spero vivamente che non sia così." Rispose lui, girandosi verso Fred e George. "Quando la Sala Comune sarà vuota, troviamoci lì. Dobbiamo parlare." Gli mormorò, facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire da nessun altro.

Qualche ora più tardi, Harry, Natsu e Gray uscirono dal dormitorio, facendo attenzione a non svegliare nessuno, e scesero in Sala Comune, dove di fronte al camino c'erano già Fred e George, affiancati da Erza e Lucy.  
Harry alzò le mani, mentre sulle porte che davano ai dormitori per qualche secondo apparve una piccola luce.  
"Ho isolato la stanza. Nessuno sentirà ciò che diremo." Spiegò.  
"Immagino sia per quel che è successo oggi, vero?" chiese Fred.  
"Sì. Vorrei che non fosse così, ma è probabile che qualcuno ci abbia in qualche modo seguito fin qui."  
"Ma come? Noi possiamo venire qui grazie agli Spiriti Stellari di Lucy, e Silente grazie alla sua fenice."  
"Mi viene in mente un solo nome che potrebbe esserci dietro tutto questo…" disse Erza.  
"Zeref…" concluse Harry per lei.  
"Zeref?" chiese George. "E chi sarebbe?"  
"Il Voldemort del nostro mondo, se così possiamo definirlo. È morto un centinaio d'anni fa, ma era un mago oscuro senza eguali. Si dice che da solo abbia estinto un'intera civiltà."  
"Se le cose stanno come dite voi, Voi-Sapete-Chi in confronto è docile come un agnellino… Il che è preoccupante. Temete che ci sia in giro qualche suo seguace?"  
"Seguace, o creatura." Spiegò Erza. "Zeref era in grado di creare oggetti e creature impregnati della sua magia… dei veri e propri demoni."  
Gray chiuse le mani a pugno.  
"Quindi potrebbe essere giunto fin qui?"  
"Non è da escludere, ma prima dovremmo parlare con il Master. Ed è qui che ci serve il vostro aiuto. Ovviamente non possiamo riunirci qui, sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Inoltre, Ron e Hermione hanno già dei sospetti su di noi."  
"Facci indovinare: dobbiamo trovare un'aula non usata dove poterci riunire e parlare senza problemi, vero?"  
"Precisamente! Non ve lo abbiamo chiesto prima perché non potevate sapere la verità, ma ora che anche voi siete membri della gilda…"  
"Possiamo darvi una mano." Concluse Fred, per poi guardare il gemello, che annuì, tirando fuori da una tasca del pigiama una vecchia pergamena.  
"Questo è il nostro segreto." Spiegò ai maghi, puntando la bacchetta contro essa. "_Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni._"  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso degli altri, sulla pergamena cominciarono ad apparire dal nulla linee d'inchiostro verde, che rapidamente andarono a posizionarsi per comporre delle parole:

I SIGNORI LUNASTORTA, CODALISCIA, FELPATO E RAMOSO  
CONSIGLIERI E ALLEATI DEI MAGICI MALFATTORI  
SONO FIERI DI PRESENTARVI  
LA MAPPA DEL MALANDRINO

Poi le scritte scomparvero, lasciando il posto a una dettagliata mappa di Hogwarts, compreso il parco.  
Ma la cosa più incredibile era che si potevano leggere i nomi di chi si trovava nel castello, in quel momento quasi tutti riuniti in quattro punti diversi del castello.  
"L'abbiamo presa a Gazza il nostro primo anno e abbiamo scoperto in breve tempo il suo segreto. È grazie a lei se la scuola per noi non ha segreti."  
Harry prese in mano la mappa, osservandola con attenzione.  
"Ottimo… Se permettete, vorrei mandarla dal Master assieme a questo." Disse, porgendo loro un piccolo telo piegato.  
"E quello che cos'è?" chiese Natsu.  
"Una mia eredità. Me l'ha consegnato Silente quando siamo tornati. Pare fosse di mio padre."  
"Non mi dirai che questo è…" fece incredulo Fred, prendendolo e rivelando così che era un mantello.  
"Indossalo pure." Disse ridendo Majutsu.  
Il rosso non se lo fece dire due volte, avvolgendosi completamente e scomparendo dalla loro vista.  
"Eh?! È sparito!" esclamò Lucy.  
"È un mantello dell'invisibilità." Spiegò Erza. "E vorremo mandarlo dal Master per vedere se è possibile replicarlo. E a questo punto, anche la mappa sarebbe un buon acquisto per noi."  
"Se ci riuscisse, sarebbe perfetto. Ma come conta di fare?"  
"A Fairy Tail ci sono molti maghi esperti in più campi. Alla mappa probabilmente ci penserà Levy, vista la sua abilità nel decifrare codici e simili. Per lei dovrebbe essere uno scherzo rilevare e copiare l'incantesimo usato. Per il mantello, il Master troverà di sicuro qualcuno. Sarebbe molto utile anche durante le nostre missioni."  
"Allora chiamo subito Virgo." Disse Lucy, tirando fuori la chiave ed evocando lo spirito.  
"Desidera, principessa?" chiese lei, facendo sospirare la maga.  
"Dovresti portare questi due oggetti al Master." Spiegò Harry, porgendole il mantello e la mappa. "E chiedergli di replicarli per ciascuno di noi."  
Tuttavia Virgo spalancò gli occhi non appena vide il mantello dell'invisibilità.  
"Quello… dove lo avete preso?" chiese.  
"Apparteneva a mio padre." Spiegò il moro.  
Lo spirito annuì.  
"Va bene. Allora terrò sotto controllo la situazione, avvertendovi quando e se riusciranno a copiarli." Disse, prendendo i due oggetti e scomparendo.  
"Beh, a questo punto, dovremo aspettare di riavere la mappa per trovare un posto adatto a riunirci." Fece Fred, sorridendo. "Nel frattempo, spiegateci perché volevate sapere chi era Nicolas Flamel."

Il giorno dopo, mentre Harry e gli altri si avviavano verso l'uscita della Sala Comune, furono fermati da Hermione, che aveva in mano un'enorme libro.  
"Vuoi colpirci con quello?!" esclamò terrorizzato Natsu, nascondendosi dietro Erza.  
"Certo che no." Rispose lei, appoggiando il tomo su uno dei tavoli. "Semplicemente, dopo aver letto che Flamel è un alchimista, mi è venuto in mente che qui dentro poteva esserci qualcosa. Non ci avrei mai pensato, avevo preso questo libro per una lettura leggera."  
"L'acciaio di Gajil forse era più leggero…" commentò George.  
"Gajil?"  
"Un… artigiano della nostra città." Rispose Erza, guardando male il rosso, che deglutì.  
Hermione continuò a guadarli dubbiosa, ma passò oltre, aprendo il libro e raggiungendo una pagina specifica.  
"_Nicolas Flamel è l'unico di cui si sappia che ha fabbricato la Pietra Filosofale!_" lesse.  
A sentire quel nome, Harry, Erza e Lucy spalancarono gli occhi, come anche Fred e George.  
"La Pietra Filosofale?!" esclamarono increduli.  
"E che cosa sarebbe?" chiese Natsu.  
"Un oggetto magico dagli incredibili poteri, considerato praticamente leggendario." Rispose Lucy.  
"_L'antica disciplina dell'alchimia si occupa di fabbricare la Pietra Filosofale, una sostanza leggendaria dai poteri sbalorditivi. La pietra è in grado di trasformare qualsiasi metallo in oro puro e per giunta produce l'Elisir di Lunga Vita, che rende immortale chi lo beve. Nel corso dei secoli si è parlato molto della Pietra Filosofale, ma l'unica che esista attualmente appartiene a Nicolas Flamel, noto alchimista e appassionato di opera lirica. Flamel, che l'hanno scorso ha festeggiato il suo seicentosessantacinquesimo compleanno, conduce una vita tranquilla nel Devon insieme alla moglie, Peronella, che ha seicentocinquantotto anni._" Continuò a leggere Hermione.  
"Q-Quanti anni hanno?!" esclamò incredulo Gray. "Sono addirittura più vecchi del vecchio!"  
"A questo punto, direi che non ci sono dubbi: sotto la botola è nascosta la Pietra Filosofale." Disse Erza. "E ora capisco il perché dell'attacco alla Gringott, il mostro che è entrato ad halloween…"  
"Quindi c'è Piton dietro a tutto questo?" fece Ron.  
"Non so… In questa scuola ci sono molti segreti… Forse dovremmo parlarne con il preside…"  
"Non credo dovremo farlo." Disse Hermione, chiudendo il libro. "Sappiamo già molto di più di quel che dovremmo, meglio lasciar perdere ulteriori ricerche."  
"Sì, concordo." Fece Erza, alzandosi. "Anche perché temo che possa esserci dietro Vol, scusate, Voi-Sapete-Chi."  
"O forse quel Ze… ma che sto dicendo?!" si riproverò da solo Ron, attirando su di sé gli sguardi dei maghi di Fairy Tail.  
"Cos'hai detto?" esclamò Fred, prendendolo per le spalle, cominciando a strattonarlo.  
"Lasciami andare!" gridò Ron, liberandosi a allontanandosi. "Sapete, siete diventati strani… ancora più del solito."  
"Dove hai sentito quel nome?" chiese Harry, serio.  
"Che importanza ha?" replicò Hermione. "In fondo, non può esserci nessuno peggiore di Voi-Sapete-Chi… no, Harry Potter?"  
"Qui la situazione sta diventando calda…" commentò Lucy, osservando gli sguardi dei due gruppi.  
"Be', noi la nostra parte l'abbiamo fatta." Continuò Hermione. "Ora che abbiamo risolto il mistero, possiamo tornare a pensare agli esami."  
"Sì… direi che è una buona idea." Capitolò Erza.

Le lezioni ripresero nella loro monotonia.  
Silente non aveva rivelato a nessuno che era stato il professor Piton a scontrarsi con l'intrusa, perciò nessuno si azzardò a fare domande.  
Un cambiamento evidente, però, fu il comportamento di Malfoy.  
Da strafottente com'era prima delle vacanze, ora era taciturno, e soprattutto non camminava più affiancato da Tiger e Goyle. Inoltre, il suo sguardo si faceva sempre più freddo, e aveva cominciato a disprezzare chiunque, compresi i suoi compagni di Casa.  
Ogni volta che incrociava Harry o qualcuno del suo gruppo, sogghignava, senza però dire nulla. I maghi di Fairy Tail decisero di non farci troppo caso, sicuri che fosse una sua tattica per infastidirli.  
Solo Harry e Erza lo guardavano con sospetto.  
La situazione con Ron e Hermione non migliorò: i due parlavano con loro sempre di meno, e loro d'altra parte non cercavano il dialogo.  
I gemelli dovevano vedersela anche con Percy, che aveva cominciato a pedinarli, nella speranza di scoprire di più su quel che gli era successo durante le vacanze natalizie.  
Quando Baston aveva visto i quattro giocatori di Grifondoro in quelle condizioni, ebbe quasi un mancamento, ma si riprese non appena gli garantirono che erano perfettamente in grado di giocare a Quidditch, e non si fece scrupoli a intensificare gli allenamenti.  
Fu proprio dopo uno di questi che arrivò con una notizia che sconvolse l'intera squadra.  
"Ma volete piantarla di fare confusione?!" esclamò rivolto ai due gemelli, che continuavano a piombarsi addosso in picchiata, facendo finta di cadere dalle scope. "Questo è precisamente il tipo di sciocchezza che ci farà perdere la partita! Stavolta l'arbitro è Piton, che certo non mancherà di trovare tutte le scuse per togliere punti al Grifondoro!"  
Sentendo ciò, George cadde per davvero dalla scopa, mentre il fratello, Harry e Erza lo guardarono increduli.  
"L'arbitro è Piton?!" chiese conferma Fred. "E da quando in qua fa l'arbitro per le partite di Quidditch? Se per caso superiamo il Serpeverde, sarà tutt'altro che imparziale!"

"Che cosa?!" esclamarono Natsu, Gray e Lucy, non appena furono messi a conoscenza della novità.  
"Non sappiamo nemmeno noi cosa pensare." Fece Erza, sedendosi su una delle poltrone della sala. "Se Piton vuole veramente far fuori Harry, questa volta nemmeno Natsu potrà fare qualcosa. Almeno, non senza farsi vedere."  
"Noi possiamo mandargli contro i Bolidi." Propose George.  
"Piton vi suonerà falli in continuazione senza che dobbiate dargli altri motivi." Disse Harry. "Ma non dobbiamo preoccuparci: questa volta avvolgerò la scopa con un incantesimo di protezione. E farò lo stesso anche con tutte quelle della squadra, non si può mai sapere."  
"Uhm… Poi magari ci stiamo preoccupando troppo. Non credo oserà di nuovo fare qualcosa di così eclatante come cercare di uccidere Harry. Insomma, ok pensare male, ma dubito fortemente possa essere ai livelli dei Phantom…" rifletté Lucy.  
"A proposito…" fece Fred, abbassando il tono di voce. "Cosa ne è stato di loro?"  
"Il Master ci ha detto che il Concilio li ha sciolti. Inoltre, Jose ha perso il suo posto tra i dieci maghi…" rispose Erza. "Credo che stasera ci toccherà saltare la cena per poter parlare…"  
"Poco male, dopo vi porteremo nelle cucine." Disse sorridendo George. "Ormai siamo di casa lì."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail annuirono, per poi allontanarsi verso i rispettivi dormitori, mentre poco lontano Hermione e Ron erano rimasti in ascolto, fingendo di studiare.  
"Phantom?" ripeté il rosso, con aria confusa. "Credevo che non avessero mai visto dei fantasmi prima di venire qui…"  
Hermione rimase in silenzio, pensierosa.  
"Probabilmente conoscono quella ragazza." disse infine. "Almeno, quando stavi per nominare quel tale, Zeref, loro si sono subito agitati…"  
"Compresi Fred e George, il che mi preoccupa… insomma, non fanno una piega nemmeno quando Piton li mette in punizione…"  
"E poi, non ho sentito bene perché hanno abbassato la voce, ma parlavano anche di un concilio e di un certo Jose… e di un Master." Rifletté la ragazza, guardando un punto imprecisato del tavolo. "Stasera dobbiamo provare a scoprire di più." Decretò, puntando gli occhi sull'amico.  
Quando la sala cominciò a svuotarsi, i maghi di Fairy Tail uscirono dai dormitori, sedendosi sulle poltrone di fronte al camino.  
"Voi non venite?" chiese Ron ai due gemelli, mentre si avvicinava all'uscita.  
"Spiacente, ma non abbiamo molta fame stasera. La notizia di Piton ci ha tolto l'appetito." Rispose uno dei due.  
"Va bene, come volete." Disse il rosso alzando le spalle e uscendo, seguito da Hermione.  
Quando tutti se ne furono andati, Harry fece cenno di seguirli nel loro dormitorio, dove si riunirono con Happy.  
"Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione definitiva a tutto questo." Fece Gray. "Abbiamo già abbastanza sospetti su di noi, e sette anni così sono impossibili!"  
"Se sono riusciti a copiare il mantello e la mappa, non dovremmo più avere problemi. Potremmo riunirci in qualsiasi parte del castello senza preoccuparci di nasconderci."  
"Non sarebbe più pratico tornare ogni volta ad Earthland? Lì non potrebbe seguirci nessuno." Propose Fred.  
"Purtroppo è impossibile. Per farlo, dobbiamo attraversare il mondo degli Spiriti Stellari, e quello è un permesso difficile da ottenere. Ho dovuto parlare personalmente con il loro re per ottenere il permesso giusto per le vacanze, ma non per altro se non in caso d'emergenza." Spiegò Lucy.  
"Oppure dovremmo procurarci una fenice. Il che credo sia ancora più difficile. Oltre al fatto che non passerebbe inosservata come delle chiavi."  
"A proposito di chiavi… Lucy, prova a chiedere a Virgo se sa a che punto sono con le copie." Disse Erza, venendo interrotta da una luce.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, sono già qui." Disse Virgo, apparendo dal nulla, con in mano sette pacchetti.  
"Virgo!" esclamò Lucy. "Quelli sono-"  
"Sì, principessa." Rispose lei, consegnandone uno a Harry. "Questi sono il mantello e la mappa originali. Per la mappa il vostro Master mi ha detto che non c'è stato alcun problema per carpirne i segreti. Per il mantello invece…"  
"Che cos'è successo?" chiese Harry.  
"Il mantello è unico. Non è possibile clonarlo, in alcun modo." Rispose Virgo. "Tuttavia, sono riusciti a crearne delle copie, di durata inferiore. Dureranno solo alcuni anni."  
"Beh, direi che saranno sufficienti. Anzi, a noi occorreranno solo per altri quattro, quindi direi che non ci sono problemi." Disse George, prendendo assieme agli altri un pacchetto, aprendolo e afferrando la mappa. "Oh, vedo che non hanno capito come farla sparire." Ridacchiò, puntandole contro la bacchetta. "_Fatto il misfatto._"  
L'inchiostro della mappa scomparve nel nulla, come se fosse stato assorbito dalla pergamena.  
"Mi sembrava strano che rimanesse sempre in bella vista." Commentò Natsu, imitandolo, per poi indossare il mantello, restando scoperto solo con la testa.  
"Ah!" urlò Happy. "Hanno decapitato Natsu!"  
"No, no, tranquillo." Rise Lucy. "È solo diventato invisibile."  
"Sarà meglio avere sempre con noi sia il mantello che la mappa." Fece Erza. "In questo modo saremo sempre pronti a qualsiasi eventualità."  
Presi dall'agitazione, non fecero caso a dei piccoli rumori provenienti da fuori la porta.  
"E principessa, ho portato anche questi." Continuò Virgo, porgendo a Lucy due occhiali del vento.  
"Grazie mille!" la ringraziò la bionda.  
"Uh? Lucy, non sapevo che tu avessi bisogno degli occhiali." Fece Fred.  
"Infatti non sono per me, ma per voi." Rispose lei, porgendoli ai due gemelli.  
"Ehm… senza offesa, ma noi ci vediamo perfettamente."  
"Provate a studiare con questi. Vedrete, avrete risultati… più che veloci! Attenti a non farvi vedere da nessuno, però."  
I due Weasley la guardarono sorpresi, per poi spalancare gli occhi non appena capirono il senso di quelle parole.  
"Aspettate, state dicendo che voi-"  
"E certo! Secondo voi, potevamo apprendere tutte quelle cose in così poco tempo?"  
"Fantastico!" esclamò Fred, osservando meravigliato gli occhiali. "Con questi, i gemelli Weasley compiranno imprese uniche!"  
"Fate attenzione a non farvi scoprire. Soprattutto da Ron e Hermione." Si raccomandò Harry.  
"Ronald? Lui non è una vera e propria preoccupazione. Scommetto che non capirebbe cosa sta succedendo nemmeno se si ritrovasse di fronte Zeref in persona. A proposito, ma voi lo nominate senza problemi? Intendo, nessun tabù come Voi-Sapete-Chi?"  
"È morto, e inoltre è ridicolo avere paura di un nome. Non sarà di certo nominando Voldemort che lui apparirà qui dal nulla."  
"In effetti…"  
"Allora io vado, principessa." Disse Virgo.  
"D'accordo. E immagino sia inutile dirti di smetterla di chiamarmi così, vero?" rispose la bionda, osservandola sparire.  
"Suvvia Lucy. Non sarai una vera principessa, però la tua casa in confronto è la reggia di un imperatore." Scherzò George.  
"Vi ricordo che me ne sono andata di casa, ergo non posso usare nemmeno un centesimo dei soldi di mio padre. Senza considerare che voi avete rischiato la vita per colpa sua. Non userei quei soldi per nulla al mondo!"  
"Ti abbiamo già detto che nessuno di noi pensa che sia stata colpa tua, Lucy. Sono stati i Phantom ad attaccare Fairy Tail, e noi ci siamo solo difesi!" esclamò Natsu.  
"E noi, come futuri maghi di Fairy Tail, non potevamo non unirci alla battaglia. Inoltre, non potevamo di certo lasciare un'amica in mano a dei tipi come Jose o Gajil! Guarda cosa ti hanno fatto!"  
"Certo, anche Juvia, con la sua acqua, ci ha creato non pochi problemi. Come anche gli altri Element Four."  
"Bah, abbiamo vissuto di peggio." Commentò Harry. "Tipo lo scontro con Jose. È stata senza dubbio una delle battaglie più dure. Anche perché i mesi qui a Hogwarts ci avevano un po' debilitato. Niente allenamenti, niente scontri… Solo lezioni e pratica di incantesimi innocui… una vera noia!"  
"Ne deduco che per voi quel mostro che avete affrontato ad Halloween fosse praticamente una passeggiata."  
"A dir la verità solo per loro… io mi tiro fuori." Fece Lucy. "Senza Tauros, non avrei combinato nulla."  
"Ora direi che dovete mostrarci le cucine!" esclamò Natsu, mostrando la mappa e il mantello. "Abbiamo tutto l'occorrente per raggiungerle, no?"  
"Con Natsu, gli elfi andranno in estasi. Sarà probabilmente il loro padrone meno esigente." Ridacchiò George.  
"Elfi?" ripeté Gray.  
"Vedrete… Vuoi venire anche tu, Happy? Gli elfi domestici non faranno alcuna domanda, e tu potrai avere tutto il pesce che vuoi."  
"Che stiamo aspettando, aye!" esclamò il gatto, facendosi spuntare le ali e atterrando in testa a Natsu, tenendo lo zaino tra le zampe, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti.  
Nel frattempo, Ron e Hermione si stavano allontanando in fretta.  
Non avevano sentito la parte di Happy perché avevano deciso di non rischiare di farsi scoprire.  
Uscirono di fretta dalla sala, andando a nascondersi in cima a una delle torri, approfittando che non fosse ancora scattato il coprifuoco.  
"In cosa diamine si sono andati a cacciare Fred e George?!" esclamò incredulo Ron, non appena si furono fermati.  
"Non lo so… ma a quanto pare, qualunque cosa sia successa, ha a che fare con questi Fairy Tale e Phantom. Da come ne parlano, sembra proprio che siano due gruppi."  
"Questo è ovvio pure per me!" replicò il rosso. "E credo proprio che quel simbolo che hanno tutti corrisponda a Fairy Tail."  
"Ma che cos'è esattamente? Insomma, ne parlano come se fosse qualcosa di veramente importante… Inoltre, chi altri c'era con loro? Non ho riconosciuto la voce."  
"Oltre al fatto che da quel che abbiamo capito, è scomparsa nel nulla. E tu stessa mi hai detto mille volte che è impossibile dentro Hogwarts! Senza contare che chiamava Lucy 'Principessa'."  
Hermione si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
"Be', intanto abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di più su questo Zeref. È un mago oscuro che è morto… ma allora perché nessun libro ne fa parola? Da come ne parlavano, era ai livelli di Tu-Sai-Chi, e questo dovrebbe essere impossibile! L'unico altro mago oscuro precedente a lui era Grindelwald, e anche lui è stato sconfitto da Silente."  
"Lasciami indovinare, cominceremo di nuovo a cercare informazioni in biblioteca, vero?" chiese rassegnato Ron.  
"Certo! Se Zeref è realmente esistito, allora dovrà esserci qualche prova su di lui."  
"Dimentichi che Silente non lo conosceva."  
"Non possiamo fidarci di lui. Anzi, non possiamo fidarci di nessuno. Harry e gli altri a quanto pare sono d'accordo con Silente, e di conseguenza con tutti gli altri insegnanti."  
"Di sicuro non con Piton."  
"Oh, certo. Mi immagino già la scena: '_Salve Professor Piton. Sa', sospettiamo che alcuni nostri compagni siano coinvolti in qualcosa di oscuro, ma il preside, ovvero Albus Silente il più grande mago esistente, è con loro_…' Suvvia Ron, è assai poco credibile!"  
"Allora che cosa facciamo?"  
"Per il momento osserviamoli. Prima o poi faranno qualche errore evidente."  
"Se il loro errore sarà bruciare di nuovo Piton, allora mi potrebbe andare anche bene." Commentò il rosso, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dall'amica.

Quando finalmente giunse il giorno della partita, Harry, Erza, Fred e George erano tesi al massimo.  
Harry era riuscito a entrare prima nello spogliatoio, incantando tutte le scope in modo che non potessero essere colpite da un malocchio, ma questo non li tranquillizzava più di tanto.  
Sebbene il moro non fosse realmente convinto che Piton fosse il responsabile del suo attentato, non poteva negare che aveva ripreso il controllo della scopa solo dopo che Natsu gli aveva dato fuoco.  
Nessuno di loro ascoltò il discorso d'incitamento di Baston.  
Nello stesso momento, Natsu, Gray e Lucy si erano seduti sugli spalti, affiancati da Ron, Hermione e Neville.  
"Speriamo non ci siano intoppi…" fece la bionda, tenendo tra le mani le sue chiavi, cosa che non sfuggì a Hermione.  
"Stiamo parlando di Harry e Erza. Non gli succederà niente, vedrai." Cercò di tranquillizzarla il Dragon Slayer.  
I giocatori di Grifondoro in quel momento uscirono dagli spogliatoi.  
"Pare proprio che ci sia tutta la scuola." Fece Fred, guardando gli spalti, per poi spalancare gli occhi. "Mi venga un colpo! C'è persino Silente!"  
Ai quattro maghi di Fairy Tail sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Ehi, ma chi è quello accanto a lui?" chiese Baston.  
I quattro maghi alzarono di nuovo lo sguardo, per poi restare a bocca aperta.  
"Master?!" esclamarono in contemporanea con i tre maghi sugli spalti, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Ron e Hermione.  
"Che cosa ci fa qui?!" gridò Natsu, guardando Makarov, seduto affianco a Silente, che li stava salutando con la mano, sorridendo.  
"Questo è uno sport da veri uomini!" urlò una voce dietro di loro, che li fece girare tutti.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano Elfman, Mira e Cana.  
"Ciao!" salutò la bianca, sedendosi assieme al fratello e alla compagna.  
"Mira! Elfman! Cana! Che sorpresa! Ma come-" cominciò Lucy, venendo interrotta dalla bianca.  
"Silente ha pensato che ci avrebbe fatto piacere vedere una partita di Harry e Erza, oltre il poter visitare Hogwarts."  
"E voi chi siete, scusate?" chiese Neville, confuso.  
"Sono dei nostri amici." Rispose Gray, battendo un pugno con Elfman. "E di certo non ci aspettavamo di incontrarli qui!"  
"E ci sono anch'io." Fece Levy, raggiungendoli.  
"Levy!" esclamò felice Lucy.  
"Sarebbero venuti anche gli altri, ma non potevamo di certo lasciare la nostra… casa senza nessuno." Disse Mira, guardando Hermione.  
"E così questo è il famoso Quidditch, eh?" commentò Cana, tirando fuori una delle sue carte. "Prevedo che sarà qualcosa di veloce."  
"Prevedi il futuro?" le chiese Ron con una certa curiosità.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
"Diciamo che uso le carte per vari motivi, quando non bevo. E tra questi c'è anche leggere il futuro."  
"Umpf. Quella è magia fasulla." Fece Hermione, attirandosi lo sguardo irato della maga.  
"Ma davvero?" replicò lei stizzita, tirando fuori da uno zaino un piccolo termos, bevendo tutto il suo contenuto in un solo sorso. "Quindi immagino che tu sia una vera maga per via del fatto che non sai prevedere il futuro, vero?"  
"Cana… avevi detto che non avresti bevuto subito…" le ricordò Mira, sorridendo.  
"Non è colpa mia se certe situazioni richiedono subito una buona bevuta… E il fatto che io non abbia la mia botte con me non mi aiuta!"  
"B-Botte?" ripeté Ron incredulo. "Ma che cosa bevi?"  
"Sakè ovviamente. Perché?"  
"Ma il sakè non è un liquore?" chiese esterrefatta Hermione.  
"E con ciò?"  
"E voi non le dite nulla?!" urlò contro gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail, che alzarono le spalle.  
"Non dovrebbe?" chiese Natsu.  
"Umpf." Fece una voce alle loro spalle. "Un gruppo di svitati per degli svitati. Non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di più."  
Draco Malfoy si sedette dietro di loro, incurante degli sguardi che si era attirato contro.  
"Mi chiedo quanti secondi resterà in sella Potter. Forse stavolta cadrà non appena partiranno." Continuò, ridendo.  
"Sta' zitto, Malfoy." Fece Gray. "O stavolta ne uscirai male."  
"Oh, che paura. Beh, vediamo un po' che cosa combineranno. Guardate, stanno per iniziare."  
Il gruppo di maghi spostò lo sguardo, mentre Piton raggiungeva il centro del campo, con aria inviperita, fischiando e dando inizio alla partita.  
I quattro maghi di Fairy Tail volarono subito in alto, passando prima di fronte a Makarov e poi disperdendosi per il campo.  
"Che velocità!" esclamò incredula Levy. "Avete provato a spiegarmi com'è una partita di Quidditch tramite le vostre lettere, però non immaginavo qualcosa di simile!"  
"Questo è un vero sport da uomini!" ripeté urlando Elfman, mentre un Bolide lanciato da Fred sfiorava Piton, che assegnò un rigore al Tassorosso.  
"Speriamo non si faccia male nessuno." Fece Mira.  
Malfoy scoppiò a ridere.  
"Sapete come penso che scelgano i giocatori del Grifondoro? Prendono quelli che fanno più pena. Infatti ci giocano Potter e Scarlet, che non hanno genitori. I Weasley, che non hanno soldi… Mi meraviglio che non ci giocate anche voi tre. Così la squadra sarebbe perfetta. Una perfetta squadra di sfigati."  
"Attento Malfoy… Ti stai inimicando qualcuno molto più forte di te…" lo avvertì Natsu.  
"Oh, forse volete che anche i vostri amici giochino? In effetti, tra uno sbiancato, una dai capelli blu, un'ubriacona e una smidola-"  
Questa volta non finì la frase che Elfman lo colpì in pieno con un pugno, che lo fece cadere dalla sedia.  
"Offendi ancora mia sorella, e vedrai che questo sarà il mio pugno più amichevole." Lo minacciò, sotto gli sguardi sorpresi di Ron, Hermione e Neville.  
"Ben fatto. Finalmente un po' di silenzio." Commentò Cana, tornando a guardare la partita.  
Harry, ignaro di quel che stava succedendo sugli spalti, era sceso in picchiata, mancando di pochi centimetri Piton.  
Poco dopo il moro tornò di nuovo in alto, tenendo in bella vista il Boccino d'Oro.  
"Evvai!" urlò Natsu, saltando per la gioia. "Il Grifondoro vince ancora! Bravo Harry!"  
"Questo è un record!" esultò Ron, dimenticandosi per qualche istante che Harry e gli altri gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa. "Nessuno aveva mai preso il Boccino in così poco tempo!"  
"Volete dire che è già finita?!" fece delusa Cana. "Avevo detto che sarebbe stata una cosa veloce, ma speravo in qualcosa di più di cinque minuti."  
Mentre i Grifondoro sfilavano sul campo, con i gemelli Weasley in testa e Lee che continuava a esultare tramite il megafono, Piton atterrava sul campo, livido in volto e con le labbra strette.  
Harry e Erza atterrarono poco lontano, sentendo subito una mano sulle spalle.  
"Ben fatto!" esclamò Makarov, assieme a Silente. "Sapevo che ne sarebbe valsa la pena di venire fin qui ad assicurarmi che non correste pericoli."  
"Master!" dissero i due insieme.  
"Beh, la sua presenza è stata senza dubbio fondamentale. Immagino che sia stato lei a farlo giungere qui, vero Preside?"  
"Diciamo che ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere. Inoltre, vorrei parlare con Makarov di quel che è successo qualche settimana fa…"  
I due annuirono.  
"Ho portato con me qualche membro." Fece il Master, sorridendo. "E da quel che ho visto, Elfman ha perso la pazienza con uno studente… Non facciamo in tempo a giungere in questo mondo che subito cominciano i guai…"  
"Tranquillo, la nostra infermiera saprà sistemare il naso del signor Malfoy in pochi secondi." Disse Silente, allontanandosi assieme a Makarov. "Ah, Potter, Scarlett, stasera ho riservato per voi e i vostri compagni una sala del castello per poter cenare insieme."  
I due lo ringraziarono, per poi essere interrotti da Fred.  
"Ho sentito bene? Elfman ha dato una lezione a Malfoy? Stasera allora si festeggerà alla grande!"  
Piton sputò per terra, carico di rancore.  
Quando uscirono dallo spogliatoio, Fred e George corsero subito in direzione del castello, lasciando indietro gli altri due, che preferirono andare con calma.  
Fu proprio grazie a ciò che scorsero una figura incappucciata allontanarsi dal castello, dirigendosi verso la foresta. I due maghi di classe S si guardarono, per poi annuire e salire di nuovo sulle loro scope, restando abbastanza lontani per non farsi sentire.  
"Quello è Piton, riconosco la sua camminata." Fece Harry, avvicinandosi alla figura non appena essa si fermò in mezzo a una radura.  
Con loro sorpresa videro che con lui c'era anche Raptor.  
Non riuscivano a distinguere l'espressione sul suo viso, ma balbettava peggio che mai.  
Dovettero fare uno sforzo per sentire quello che i due si stavano dicendo.  
"...n-non ca-capisco pe-pe-perché hai vo-voluto che ci ve-vedessimo qui, Se-severus, con ta-tanti altri po-posti che ci sono..."  
"Oh, be', non volevo farlo sapere in giro." rispose Piton, in tono gelido. "In fin dei conti, è bene che gli studenti non sappiano della Pietra Filosofale."  
Raptor stava per borbottare qualcosa, quando il professore di Pozioni lo interruppe.  
"Hai scoperto come si fa a mettere fuori combattimento quella bestiaccia che Hagrid ha piazzato lì dentro?"  
"M-ma Severus, io..."  
"Guarda che non ti conviene avermi per nemico, Raptor." disse Piton facendo un passo verso di lui.  
"No-Non ca-capisco ch-che cosa inte..."  
"Lo sai benissimo, quel che intendo dire."  
In quel momento, un gufo lanciò un forte bubolo, che fece sussultare i due maghi.  
Si ripresero in tempo per udire Piton che diceva: "... quei tuoi abracadabra da quattro soldi. Io resterò ad aspettare."  
"M-Ma i-io n-non so..."  
"Benissimo." tagliò corto Piton. "Faremo presto un'altra bella chiacchierata, quando avrai avuto il tempo di pensarci su e di decidere da che parte stai."  
E così dicendo, si gettò il mantello sul capo e si allontanò a grandi passi dalla radura.  
Ormai era quasi buio, ma Harry riuscì a scorgere Raptor, che era rimasto lì, come pietrificato.  
Guardò Erza, per poi allontanarsi assieme a lei, atterrando fuori dalla foresta.  
"Se la salvezza della pietra dipende da Raptor…" cominciò la rossa.  
"Entro una settimana sarà in mano a Piton." Completò Harry.


	14. La riunione di Fairy Tail! Il drago!

**Capitolo 14: La riunione di Fairy Tail! Il drago!**

Quella sera, Harry e gli altri maghi della gilda uscirono dalla sala del Grifondoro prima dei loro compagni. Davanti al quadro della Signora Grassa li aspettavano Mira e Elfman.  
"Yo!" fece Gray.  
"È stata una vera e propria sorpresa trovarvi qua! Credevo non poteste venire." Disse Fred, salutandoli.  
"Silente ci ha fatti venire per aiutarvi. Abbiamo saputo dell'attacco che c'è stato qualche settimana fa e così ha approfittato della partita per portarci qui con la scusa di vedervi." Rispose Mira.  
"Questo posto è enorme!" esclamò Elfman. "La nostra gilda in confronto era minuscola!"  
"Elfman, non urlare, ti potrebbe sentire qualcuno. E qui, oltre a noi e a Silente, nessuno sa dell'esistenza di Fairy Tail." Disse Erza. "E così deve continuare a essere."  
"Allora, dov'è il ritrovo?" chiese Lucy.  
"Ecco… Silente ha detto qualcosa su una stanza vicino alla Sala Grande… Ma non abbiamo idea di che cosa stesse parlando…"  
"Seguiteci, vi facciamo strada." Ridacchiò Harry. "Questo castello è troppo complicato per imparare a memoria tutti i vari passaggi. A proposito, come siete arrivati qui?"  
"Ci ha accompagnato una signora… La vicepreside, se abbiamo capito bene…"  
"Allora era la McGranitt. La nostra professoressa di Trasfigurazione."  
"Trasfigurazione? Come la magia di trasformazione?" chiese Mira.  
"Più o meno, anche se un po' più complessa. E comunque, al momento ci limitiamo a trasformare oggetti in altri oggetti. Siamo ancora lontani dal poter trasformare animali o umani."  
"Cose che per noi sono elementari insomma." Continuò Natsu, sbadigliando.  
"Beh, dopo aver visto Elfman combattere, non posso di certo contestare. Cavoli, quell'aspetto era veramente mostruoso!" commentò Fred.  
"Fred!" lo riprese Harry.  
"Ops… Scusa."  
"Aspetta finché non ci saremo riuniti, poi potrai parlare liberamente. Se ci sentisse qualcuno, sarebbe difficile giustificarci."  
Gli altri annuirono, dopodiché si allontanarono.  
Per loro sfortuna, poco lontano, Hermione e Ron avevano sentito tutto.  
"Quell'aspetto? Cosa intendeva mio fratello con 'quell'aspetto era veramente mostruoso'?!"  
"E perché parlava di combattere? Okay che ha sistemato Malfoy con un solo pugno, però… Inoltre, dicevano che per loro è elementare la trasfigurazione."  
"E hanno parlato di una gilda, che a quanto pare è la famosa Fairy Tail…" continuò Ron, deglutendo. "Hermione, temo stiamo andando a ficcare il naso in qualcosa di grosso. Dovremo lasciar perdere."  
"Hai sentito, no? Sono venuti qui dopo che quella ragazza ha tentato di colpirci. Devono essere coinvolti in tutto ciò."  
"Ma se le cose stanno così, vuol dire che sanno che siamo noi gli studenti che sono stati aggrediti. Silente lo avrà riferito a quello che loro chiamano Master!"  
"Appunto, perciò abbiamo già tutti i loro sospetti su di noi. E inoltre… non so perché, ma quando ho visto quel signore ho avuto una sensazione… nostalgica, non saprei dire."  
"Vuoi dire che l'hai già visto?"  
"No, non l'ho mai visto prima… o almeno, non credo… Ogni volta che provo a ricordare mi viene un gran mal di testa."  
"Cosa facciamo? Li seguiamo o torniamo indietro?"  
"Torniamo indietro per ora. Si accorgerebbero subito di noi."

La cena dei componenti di Fairy Tail quella sera fu fantastica.  
Silente aveva allestito una stanza solo per loro, facendo sì che nessuno potesse avvicinarsi ad esclusione dei membri della gilda, e proprio come la Sala Grande, i piatti si riempirono da soli.

"Fantastico!" esclamò Levy, guardando il suo piatto nuovamente rifornito di cibarie. "Questo posto è impregnato di magia ovunque!"

"E questo è il minimo." Fece Natsu, ingoiando un pezzo di pollo. "C'è pure un'enorme cane a tre teste qualche piano più in su."

"Davvero? E lo tengono qui dentro?

"Be', è chiuso in una stanza vietata agli studenti, aye." Rispose Happy, mordendo un pesce due volte più grande di lui.

"Noi ci siamo finiti per colpa di Malfoy. Il ragazzo che Elfman ha, con la soddisfazione di tutti i Grifondoro e non, mandato in infermeria con il naso rotto."

"Sapevo che quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa che non andava." Fece Mira. "Speriamo non vi infastidisca più."

"Io non ci spero troppo… ma chissà! Magari avverrà un miracolo!"

"Ehm, Ehm…" attirò l'attenzione Makarov. "Allora, dopo questa cena, che direi ottima, è arrivato il momento di parlare un po'."

"Ehi, non puoi interrompere così la nostra cena!" si lamentarono insieme i due gemelli, per poi farsi comunque seri.

"Immagino che non ci siano più dubbi su ciò che è successo in questo castello qualche settimana fa: un seguace di Zeref è riuscito ad arrivare in questo mondo, e ha attaccato degli studenti. Questo non è un buon segno."

"Tutto quello che ha a che fare con Zeref non è mai positivo." Disse seria Erza, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"Inoltre, c'è la questione della Pietra Filosofale." Continuò il Master. "Ne ho parlato con Silente, il quale mi ha confermato che hanno già tentato di rubarla, sebbene abbiano fallito tutte e due le volte."

"Lo sospettavo." Fece Harry. "Allora che cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"Silente è a conoscenza che voi sapete la verità, e mi ha chiesto di riferirvi di non farne parola con nessuno. Io gli ho proposto di lasciare qui Mira e gli altri che mi hanno accompagnato, ma mi ha detto che ha già faticato a tenere lontano il Ministero, avvertito da vari studenti per un certo episodio." E qui guardò Elfman, che si grattò la testa nervoso.

"Domani dovremo andarcene, perciò devo lasciare tutto nelle vostre mani. Intervenite immediatamente non appena doveste scoprire che la pietra è in pericolo. Ovviamente senza farvi scoprire da nessuno."

"La fai facile, aye… Con Gazza e quella sua strana gatta, non è affatto facile, neppure per me…" commentò Happy.

"Lo so, ma avete i mantelli dell'invisibilità e la mappa del castello. Con quei due oggetti non dovreste avere difficoltà."

"E nel caso ci fosse qualche emergenza, noi torneremo qui immediatamente!" esclamò Levy. "Potete stare tranquilli!"

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno! Sono abbastanza forte per gestire qualsiasi nemico! Siamo senza dubbio i maghi più forti presenti in questo castello!" urlò Natsu, sputando una piccola fiammata.

"Speriamo bene…" fece Lucy, sospirando, mentre Erza colpiva con un calcio un Gray che aveva iniziato a spogliarsi.

La mattina dopo, i maghi di Fairy Tail si salutarono nella stanza dove avevano cenato.

"Allora ci vediamo durante le prossime vacanze." Fece Mira.

"Certo! Contiamo di tornare con Harry e gli altri a Magnolia anche quest'estate. Di sicuro sarà una vacanza estiva molto più movimenta di quanto potrà mai esserlo qui!" esclamò George.

"Sarà una vacanza da veri uomini!" urlò Elfman, mentre Silente si avvicinava a loro con Fanny appollaiata su una spalla.

"Se siete pronti, è ora." Disse pacatamente.

"Va bene." Fece Makarov, mentre lui e gli altri maghi si avvicinavano alla fenice. "Allora alla prossima ragazzi."

"D'accordo. E grazie ancora per la visita!" rispose Erza, salutandoli con un cenno.

Poi, senza alcun preavviso, Fanny li avvolse con le sue fiamme, scomparendo, per poi riapparire pochi secondi dopo da sola.

"Allora direi che è ora di lasciarvi alle vostre lezioni." Fece Silente, sorridendo. "Buona giornata." Aggiunse congedandoli, per poi avviarsi altrove.

Nelle settimane a seguire, con grande sorpresa di Harry e dei suoi amici, Raptor sembrò riuscire a resistere alla paura della minaccia di Piton.

Hermione abbandonò temporaneamente i suoi 'progetti di spionaggio', decidendo di cominciare a studiare per gli esami che avrebbero sostenuto tra dieci settimane, con grande disappunto di Ron, che tuttavia la seguiva in biblioteca ogni giorno senza ribattere.

Fu proprio lì che, una mattina, incontrarono Hagrid.

"Ciao Hagrid!" lo salutarono tutti.

Il guardiacaccia sussultò, nascondendo velocemente un libro dietro la schiena.

"C-Ciao!" replicò, cercando di nascondere il suo timore.

"Che cosa ci fai in biblioteca? Credevo ti interessassero di più gli animali che la lettura." Fece Natsu, per poi cominciare ad annusare l'aria, spalancando gli occhi.

"Dove sei stato?" chiese subito dopo, mentre un sorriso furbo compariva sul suo volto.

"Sono solo venuto qui a dare un'occhiata…" rispose lui, guardando incuriosito il Dragon Slayer, come anche gli altri.

"Davvero? E da quando ci sono draghi in biblioteca?" continuò il rosa, avvicinandosi a Hagrid in modo che solo l'uomo potesse sentirlo.

Il guardiacaccia sgranò gli occhi.

"E tu come-"

"Ho un buon olfatto." Si limitò a rispondere lui, sempre sorridendo. "Dimmi, dove posso vederlo? Sai, potrei aiutarti, se ti serve una mano. So più cose di quante possa dirtene uno stupido libro!" disse, alzando la voce all'ultima frase.

A quel commento, Lucy e Hermione, che si trovava poco lontano, gli lanciarono un'occhiataccia.

"Puoi venire da me più tardi… dopo le lezioni…" disse ancora confuso Hagrid.

"Perfetto! Allora ci vediamo dopo!" lo salutò Natsu, per poi allontanarsi di corsa, lasciando indietro gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail, seguito poco dopo dal guardiacaccia.

"Pessimo segno…" esordì Gray. "Quando Natsu è così motivato in qualcosa, non possono che nascere guai…"

"Io sarei più preoccupato per Hagrid." Commentò Ron, emergendo da un corridoio. "Da quel che so, il fatto che stia guardando libri sui draghi non è positivo."

A quella parola, tutti i membri della gilda si guardarono tra di loro.

"Draghi?" ripeté Lucy, per poi girarsi lentamente verso Erza.

"Quell'idiota…" fece lei, mentre i suoi capelli cominciavano ad alzarsi da soli verso l'alto, come sospinti da un vento invisibile. "Che cos'ha in mente di fare?!"

"Calmati Erza." La riprese Harry. "Non puoi perdere il controllo della tua magia così." E con uno sguardo indicò Hermione e Ron, che la stavano guardando increduli.

Vedendoli, la rossa si calmò subito.

"E poi, direi che non c'è da preoccuparsi con Natsu. Non è stupido come sembra."

"Vero." fece Fred. "E poi, che cosa c'è di male in un innocuo animaletto domestico?"

"Immagino che tu ti stia dimenticando della scottature che Charlie si è procurato in Romania con i draghi selvatici, vero?" disse Ron.

"Senza contare che è contro le nostre leggi dal 1709. È troppo pericoloso e troppo difficile nasconderli ai Babbani." Aggiunse Hermione.

"Voi non conoscete Natsu… Questa è senza dubbio la cosa peggiore che poteva capitare…" sospirò il mago del ghiaccio, portandosi una mano sulla fronte.

La giornata proseguì tranquilla, finché non giunse la fine dell'ultima ora.

"Allora io vado da Hagrid." Disse Natsu, alzandosi immediatamente e raccogliendo i libri. "Forse farò un po' tardi a cena, non aspettatemi."

"Natsu." Lo chiamò Harry. "Vedi di ricordarti di non fare nulla di avventato. Sappiamo che cos'ha Hagrid."

"Allora sapete anche perché non posso starmene zitto. So meglio di chiunque altro quanto possa essere pericoloso, e a Hagrid serve qualcuno che sappia come occuparsene, e direi che l'unico presente in tutta la scuola sia io."

"D'accordo, ma poi dovrai riferirci tutto." Concesse Harry.

"Va bene." Rispose lui, per poi correre via.

Poco lontano, Ron e Hermione erano rimasti in ascolto, fingendo di star sistemando le proprie cose.

"Di cosa diamine stanno parlando?" mormorò il rosso. "Sembra quasi che Natsu sappia come gestire un drago…"

Natsu raggiunse di corsa la capanna di Hagrid, dove entrò subito, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Non risentì minimamente dell'aumento di temperatura dovuto a un fuoco che ardeva nel camino. Lì dentro, sotto il bollitore, c'era un enorme uovo nero.

"Quello…" fece incredulo, mentre Hagrid si lisciava nervoso la barba. "Dove l'hai trovato?"

"L'ho vinto ieri sera al pub." Rispose lui. "Ho giocato a carte con uno straniero, che sembrava piuttosto felice di liberarsene."

"Povero piccolo." Commentò il Dragon Slayer, per poi mettere le mani nel fuoco.

"Ehi, attento!" esclamò Hagrid.

Ma quando vide il ragazzo prendere l'uovo senza essersi procurato alcuna bruciatura restò a guardarlo incredulo.

"Non credevo avrei mai visto davvero un uovo di drago." Fece lui, per poi appoggiare l'orecchio all'uovo. "E direi che il piccolo sta crescendo bene."

"Come hai fatto? Insomma, sei riuscito a capire dall'odore che avevo un drago, anche se ancora uovo, hai messo le mani nel fuoco per prenderlo e non ti sei scottato…"

"Vedi, ho a che fare con i draghi fin da piccolo. Per me è normale. Anche se devo ammettere che è la prima volta che vedo un uovo. L'ultima volta ho preso un granchio enorme, ho confuso le uova e non è nato un drago." Spiegò.

"Davvero hai avuto a che fare con i draghi?"

"Potrei dire… di essere cresciuto con loro. È stato prima di incontrare Erza, Gray, Harry e Lucy." Rispose, con gli occhi che si perdevano nei ricordi di Igneel.

"Quindi sai come crescerne uno?"

"Crescerne uno? Direi che è impossibile." Rispose schietto il mago del fuoco. "A essere sincero, credo sia più facile che sia un drago a crescere un umano. Sono creature fiere, non si abbasserebbero mai a essere aiutati da un umano. Collaborare sì, ma non dipendere."

"Vedrai che con lui sarà diverso. Ne avrò cura finché potrò!"

Natsu lo guardò, per poi sorridere.

"Allora ti darò una mano. Ho avuto a che fare con un drago adulto, mentre di cuccioli… Beh, non credo sia lo stesso…" fece, ripensando a Gajil.

"Harry e gli altri lo sanno?"

"Del fatto che ho avuto a che fare con un drago? Oh, sì che lo sanno. Solo, fingono di non saperlo, come d'altronde faccio anch'io."

"Sapete, mi incuriosisce il vostro gruppo. Siete ragazzi fuori dal comune anche per dei maghi."

"Ce lo dicono spesso." Ridacchiò il Dragon Slayer, rimettendo l'uovo nel fuoco.

"Sono contento che Harry sia finito con voi. Quando l'ho portato dai Dursley, la cosa non mi era andata giù, ma era un ordine di Silente e non potevo rifiutarmi."

"Vuoi dire che sei stato tu?!" chiese sorpreso Natsu.

Il guardiacaccia annuì, mentre assumeva un'espressione triste.

"L'ho preso tra le macerie di ciò che restava della sua casa. Una… persona mi prestò una moto per poter portare via Harry… giusto in tempo, dato che poco dopo giunsero i primi seguaci di Tu-Sai-Chi, intenzionati a vendicarlo e a portare a termine la sua opera."

"Capisco…" fece il rosa, abbassando lo sguardo verso il fuoco. "Non mi sorprende che Harry odi così tanto la magia oscura… Dev'essergli rimasto dentro."

"Dimmi Natsu… Com'è stare da voi? Insomma, da quel che ho capito siete tutti maghi da dove venite, no? Una specie di Hogwarts."

"Sì, potremmo definirla così… Solo, ognuno di noi, in un modo o nell'altro, ha vissuto un'esperienza simile a quella di Harry. Non ho mai chiesto i dettagli. Nel mio caso, non ho mai conosciuto i miei veri genitori. Sono stato cresciuto da Igneel, e io lo considero come il mio unico padre."

"E che fine ha fatto?"

"Scomparso nel nulla. Lo sto cercando da anni, ma senza successo. E dire che non è neppure uno che può passare inosservato." Sghignazzò.

"Ti capisco. Anch'io ho perso il mio papà che ero giovane. Ero ancora a scuola, prima di essere espulso."

"Espulso?" ripeté Natsu.

"Una lunga storia… è stato grazie a Silente se sono rimasto qui come guardiacaccia, ma la mia bacchetta è stata spaccata a metà."

"E non si può fare nulla?"

Hagrid scosse la testa. "Ormai non ha più importanza. È successo cinquant'anni fa."

"A proposito di anni, abbiamo scoperto tutto." Disse Natsu, sorridendo.

"Tutto cosa?"

"Nicolas Flamel, la pietra filosofale…"

Hagrid sgranò gli occhi.

"Vi avevo detto di non indagare oltre!" esclamò, preoccupato.

"Tranquillo, ci fermeremo qui. Eravamo solo curiosi."

Hagrid lo guardò sospettoso, ma infine annuì.

"Meglio così. Ma ora dimmi… Harry com'è stato da voi? Non ho avuto modo di chiederglielo direttamente, anche perché non saprei come dirglielo…"

"Oh, non ti preoccupare. Basta che non gli fai sapere che sono stato io a dirti tutto quanto. Non gli piace ricordare il passato."

"Sarò muto come un pesce."

Natsu rise, associando per un istante l'uomo a Happy.

"Beh, eravamo tutti riuniti. Io e Gray, come al solito, stavamo… pacificamente discutendo. Ed è stato allora che Harry è apparso dal nulla. Abbiamo scoperto subito che non era a conoscenza dell'esistenza della magia, ma il nostro vecchio l'ha preso sotto la sua guida." Disse, alzando una manica e mostrando il marchio di Fairy Tail. "Ci ha messo un anno per riuscire a fargli controllare la magia, dato che sembrava soggetto a usarla quando non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto. Mi ricordo quella volta che dopo essere stato preso in pieno da un pugno, gli stavo volando contro. L'abbiamo dovuto recuperare dal tetto della casa." Disse, ridendo al ricordo.

Anche Hagrid sorrise.

"Capisco perfettamente. I maghi finché non ricevono la bacchetta spesso non hanno il controllo della propria magia."

"Beh, per i suoi capelli, non c'è stato molto da fare. Non so le volte che glieli abbiamo tagliati, anche su sua richiesta, ma niente, tornavano identici a prima nel giro di poche ore."

"E vi divertivate?"

"Oh, sì. Da noi non si ci annoia mai. Anche Fred e George, che come avrai saputo, sono venuti con noi, ne sono rimasti affascinati."

"E anche feriti, se non sbaglio. Cosa diamine avete combinato? Una battaglia?"

"Beh, solo un… incidente…" rispose, portandosi una mano dietro la testa.

"Non avrete incontrato un simile di Fuffi, vero?"

"No… Se proprio devo dirlo, potrei dire che abbiamo incontrato un drago…" commentò. "Ma comunque, stiamo tutti bene, ed è questo l'importante, no?"

"Concordo."

"Beh, ora mi conviene andare, o rischio di venire rimproverato. Fammi sapere quando l'uovo è sul punto di schiudersi. Non voglio perdermi per nulla al mondo la nascita di un drago."

"D'accordo, ti manderò un messaggio per gufo."

Natsu annuì, per poi salutarlo e uscire.

Si allontanò a sufficienza dalla capanna per non essere visto e tirò fuori il suo mantello dell'invisibilità.

"Ormai è tardi per la cena… Ma non per fare un salto alle cucine." Ridacchiò, per poi scomparire sotto il mantello.

Tuttavia, nella sua fretta, non si accorse della presenza di Ron e Hermione, che si erano nascosti dietro la capanna di Hagrid, ed erano rimasti in ascolto.

Attesero qualche minuto che Natsu si allontanasse per poi tornare a loro volta verso il castello.

"Che cosa ne dici?" chiese il rosso all'amica.

"Per la prima volta, non so proprio cosa pensare… Com'è possibile che sia cresciuto assieme ai draghi? È praticamente impossibile per un mago diplomato tenere testa a una di quelle creature… e lui era solo un bambino. Il suo padre adottivo era uno completamente pazzo, se è andata veramente così…"

"Confermo. Charlie ce l'ha detto più volte che è pericoloso. Eppure… Natsu ne parlava entusiasta. Inoltre hai visto cos'ha fatto? Ha messo le mani nel fuoco senza scottarsi!"

"Per quello basta usare una magia, che potrebbe aver imparato per conto suo, però non l'ho visto usare la bacchetta… Inoltre, come sarebbe a dire che lui, Fred, George e gli altri hanno incontrato un drago?"

"Non lo so… ma la cosa mi piace sempre di meno. Che cosa nascondono davvero?"

"Lo scopriremo… a costo di doverne diventare l'ombra. Ma questo dopo gli esami." Sentenziò lei.

Ron sospirò. "Sapevo l'avresti detto…"

Nei giorni seguenti, Natsu andava quasi ogni giorno da Hagrid per vedere se l'uovo stava bene.

Harry e gli altri si erano arresi alla cosa, e anche loro, a turni, lo accompagnarono per vedere l'uovo.

Fred e George lo avevano guardato ammirati, immaginandosi già che cosa avrebbero potuto combinare con l'aiuto di un drago, ma non avevano fatto in tempo a proferire parola che Natsu, Harry e Erza li avevano fulminati con lo sguardo.

Poi, un mattino, il gufo di Natsu, che aveva chiamato Kasai, gli recapitò il messaggio che stava aspettando da giorni.

"L'uovo si sta schiudendo!" esclamò a bassa voce.

"Davvero? Credevo ci sarebbe voluto più tempo." Fece Erza.

"Beh, con Happy non c'è voluto tanto…" disse Natsu.

"Sì, ma eri insieme a…" ma Gray con concluse la frase, zittendosi prima e distogliendo lo sguardo, come fecero anche i due maghi di classe S, mentre Natsu spostava lo sguardo.

"Scusa." Fece il mago del ghiaccio.

"Ehm… Ci siamo persi qualcosa…?" mormorò Fred.

"Non siete gli unici." Aggiunse Lucy, guardando sorpresa e un po' preoccupata quel cambiamento d'umore dei loro amici.

"Beh, prima abbiamo le lezioni." Disse Harry, alzandosi. "Poi potrai andare."

"Non se ne parla, io vado subito!"

"Ci vorrà ancora qualche ora. Puoi tranquillamente aspettare."

Natsu lo guardò in cagnesco, pronto già a colpirlo con un pugno, ma poi vide il moro sospirare.

"Non c'è niente da fare con te, eh?" fece, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, rassegnato. "E va bene, per oggi ti copriremo noi, però sappi che non accadrà più, chiaro?"

Natsu sorrise a trentadue denti, per poi annuire e correre via.

"Passo prima nella Sala Comune!" urlò, attirandosi gli sguardi straniti degli altri studenti.

"Immagino per prendere qualcuno…" sospirò Lucy.

"E chi, se possiamo chiederlo?" fece Hermione, facendo sussultare i maghi.

"Q-Quanto hai sentito?" chiese George.

"Abbastanza per sapere che cosa deve andare a fare da Hagrid. E sappiate che non sono assolutamente d'accordo con il fatto che abbiate deciso di coprirlo."

"Non oserai..."

"No, tranquilli, non avvertirò nessuno, ma se posso darvi un consiglio, è meglio che ci abbiate a che fare il meno possibile."

"E non rompere per una volta! Hai visto quanto era felice Natsu?" intervenne l'altro gemello.

"Io vi ho avvertito." Concluse la ragazza, per poi andarsene.

Natsu aprì di botto la porta del dormitorio.

"Happy, preparati!" urlò, mentre il gatto blu tirava fuori la testa da sotto le coperte dove si era rifugiato non appena era rimasto solo.

"Ancora cinque minuti… aye…" disse ancora mezzo addormentato.

Tuttavia non ebbe il tempo di dire altro che il Dragon Slayer lo prese di forza e lo cacciò nello zaino.

"Non c'è tempo per dormire! L'uovo sta per schiudersi!" esclamò, per poi correre giù dalle scale e indossando il mantello per non farsi vedere.

"Che cosa?!" gridò Happy, non appena realizzò che cosa gli aveva detto l'amico.

"Già! Ci sta aspettando! Non vedo l'ora di vederlo nascere!"

Il Dragon Slayer corse il più velocemente possibile, attraversando in pochi minuti l'intero parco del castello, raggiungendo la capanna di Hagrid.

Natsu bussò forte, e pochi secondi dopo la porta si aprì, lasciando intravedere un agitatissimo Hagrid.

"Sei stato veloce!" disse, lasciandolo entrare. "Le lezioni?"

"Per oggi Harry e gli altri mi copriranno." Disse, per poi appoggiare a terra lo zaino, lasciandolo aperto in modo che anche Happy potesse vedere.

"Ha già cominciato a rompere il guscio." Continuò il guardiacaccia, indicando l'uovo, ora appoggiato sul tavolo e pieno di crepe.

"Fantastico!" esclamò Natsu, avvicinandosi.

Stettero ad osservarlo per qualche minuto in silenzio, finché non si sentì un rumore secco, e l'uovo si divise a metà, rivelando il cucciolo di drago: era nero, con le ali coperte da aculei che erano più grandi di lui. Aveva il muso allungato, narici larghe, due corna appena accennate e sporgenti occhi arancioni.

Il cucciolo rimase sdraiato per qualche secondo, per poi alzarsi e guardare i due di fronte a lui.

"Non è adorabile? È proprio un bel cucciolo!" fece Hagrid, cercando di accarezzarlo sulla testa, ma ottenendo un morso su un dito.

Natsu ridacchiò.

"Se continui a chiamarla al maschile, potrebbe continuare ad aggredirti." Disse divertito.

"Uh?" fece sorpreso il guardiacaccia.

"È una femmina. L'odore è diverso da quello dei draghi maschi." Spiegò il Dragon Slayer, per poi avvicinarsi anche lui al drago e riuscendo ad accarezzarle la testa.

Pochi secondi dopo, il draghetto sputò una piccola fiammata che investì in pieno il volto di Natsu.

Hagrid si girò e prese immediatamente un secchio d'acqua, ma con sua grande sorpresa, quando tornò a guardare Natsu, il fuoco era scomparso senza lasciare alcuna traccia sul volto del ragazzo.

"Eh eh…" fece lui. "Ottime fiamme, piccola."

"Ma come…? Il fuoco ti ha preso in pieno…" balbettò Hagrid, incredulo.

"È ancora debole come fiamma. Questo fuoco non potrà mai scottarmi." Rispose semplicemente Natsu.

Nessuno dei due si era accorto che fuori dalla capanna, Ron aveva visto tutto quanto, e ora stava indietreggiando spaventato.

"H-Ha… Ha mangiato le fiamme… L'ho visto mangiarsi il fuoco!" riferì a Hermione pochi minuti dopo, raggiungendola di corsa in biblioteca e portandola in un corridoio vuoto.

"Eh?" fece lei, non riuscendo a capire di cosa stesse parlando.

"Natsu… Ho visto Natsu mangiare il fuoco del drago!" disse Ron, riprendendo fiato.

"Non dire assurdità. Non esiste una magia per mangiare il fuoco. Al massimo per diventarne immuni."

"Hermione, l'ho visto masticare le fiamme! Non posso essermi sbagliato, s'è pure leccato le labbra!"

La ragazza lo guardò sempre più sorpresa.

"E Hagrid non ha detto nulla?"

"Non l'ha visto… si era girato un attimo."

"Forse hai visto male…"

"Hermione, si è preso una fiammata in pieno volto e non si è procurato nemmeno una piccola bruciatura!"

La studentessa a quel punto rimase in silenzio.

"Capisco… vorrà dire che cercherò qualche informazione su una magia del genere. Se esiste, qui la troverò di certo." Sentenziò, per poi dirigersi a passo affrettato verso un altro corridoio.

"Ma che cosa sta succedendo qui?!" sbottò il rosso, seguendola.

Poco lontano, appoggiato a uno scaffale, Draco Malfoy sogghignava divertito.

"Oh, questo è solo l'inizio, Weasley…" mormorò, per poi allontanarsi.


	15. La Foresta Proibita

**Capitolo 15: La Foresta Proibita**

"Non se ne parla nemmeno!" urlò Natsu, sbattendo con forza le mani sul tavolo di fronte a lui, facendo apparire diverse crepe.  
Lui e gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail si erano riuniti in una stanza vuota, e ora stavano discutendo sugli ultimi eventi.  
"Cerca di ragionare, fiammifero troppo cresciuto!" replicò Gray. "Non potete far crescere un drago! Soprattutto perché non potrete tenerlo nascosto ancora a lungo!"  
"Non è vero! Possiamo farcela!"  
"E dove lo vorreste nascondere?" chiese Erza. "Nella Foresta Proibita? Ottimo luogo, pochi alberi, poco materiale infiammabile… Senza dubbio il nascondiglio perfetto per un drago."  
Il Dragon Slayer spostò lo sguardo, digrignando i denti.  
"Capiamo perfettamente quanto sia importante per te. Sappiamo che era molto tempo che non vedevi un drago, e l'opportunità di vederne crescere uno probabilmente è più unica che rara, ma cerca di aprire gli occhi! Qui i draghi non passano inosservati. Non passano inosservati nel nostro, di mondo!"  
"E con ciò?! Non hanno detto che qui ci sono altri draghi? E allora perché questo non andrebbe bene?"  
"È vero che qui ci sono molti draghi…" fece Fred con voce pacata e seria. "Ma Ron per una volta tanto aveva ragione: nostro fratello Charlie ha avuto molte difficoltà… Figurati a lasciare un drago vicino a una scuola. Tu sei probabilmente l'unica persona in tutto questo mondo a essere perfettamente immune al fuoco. Per gli altri studenti non è così."  
"Beh, basterà che non lo provochino e lui-"  
"Natsu!" tuonò Harry. "Non è Igneel! Non è neppure in grado di parlare! Non è come i draghi del nostro mondo!"  
Il rosa spalancò gli occhi.  
"Non sarà mai allo stesso livello di Igneel." Continuò il moro, calmandosi. "Crescendo, diventerà solo una bestia sputafuoco, incapace di relazionarsi con gli umani. E questo lo sai perfettamente anche tu."  
"Sì, lo so… Ma come potrei rivolgere di nuovo la parola a Igneel se mi sbarazzassi di un suo simile, anche se non intelligente come lui?"  
"Non lo abbandoneresti a se stesso. Abbiamo già sentito nostro fratello. Lui sarebbe disposto a prenderlo, assicurandosi che cresca come qualsiasi altro drago, tra i suoi simili." Disse George.  
"Ne abbiamo parlato anche con Hagrid. Anche lui alla fine si è convinto che è meglio così."  
Natsu si diresse verso la porta.  
"Fate come volete, ma io non vi aiuterò a portarlo via." Disse infine, andandosene.

Nei giorni seguenti, Natsu rimase in disparte, senza quasi rivolgere la parola a nessuno.  
Questo fatto non passò inosservato agli occhi di Hermione, che si domandò che cosa poteva essere successo.  
"È per via del drago." Le spiegò Ron. "Charlie ha scritto pure a me per chiedermi di coprire il più possibile Fred e George in questa storia. Stanotte verranno dei suoi amici a prenderlo, ma da quel che ho capito, Natsu non voleva assolutamente che lo portassero via. E per quel che sappiamo su di lui, potrebbe essere più che valido come motivo per litigare."  
"Già… In fondo, sembrava essersi piuttosto affezionato a quel drago… Il suo entusiasmo in questi giorni era alle stelle, però è troppo pericoloso tenerlo. E per noi potrebbe essere l'occasione giusta per scoprire qualcosa di più."  
"Come scusa?"  
"Seguiremo i tuoi fratelli questa notte. Non hai detto di aver scoperto che hanno dei mantelli dell'invisibilità?"  
"Sì… ma non posso di certo prenderlo. E poi sembra che lo tengano sempre con loro."  
"Non andranno tutti via, sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Aspetta che qualcuno sia distratto e prendiglielo. Lo rimetterai a posto prima che se ne accorgano."  
"Il mondo dev'essere vicino alla fine, se proprio tu stai insistendo così tanto per violare le regole." Disse, accennando a un sorriso. "E va bene, ci proverò, ma non ti conviene prenderlo tu a Lucy o Erza?"  
"A essere sincera, non so perché, ma ho la sensazione che se lo prendessi a una di loro, rischierei grosso…"  
Il rosso sospirò.

Quella sera, Ron rimase dentro la sala di ritrovo, dicendo che preferiva finire il suo tema prima di scendere a cena.  
Dopo essersi assicurato che tutto il gruppo di Harry se ne fosse andato, salì le scale, entrando nel loro dormitorio e dirigendosi verso il letto di Natsu.  
"È più probabile che sia lui a non averlo, visto che di sicuro non vorrà vedere il drago andarsene…" rifletté, aprendo il baule del Dragon Slayer e cominciando a frugarci dentro alla ricerca del mantello.  
Tuttavia, sdraiato sopra il letto, Happy stava sonnecchiando, ma aprì gli occhi, disturbato dal rumore prodotto dal frugare di Ron all'interno del baule.  
"Natsu…?" bofonchiò, facendo sussultare il rosso, che si guardò intorno.  
"C-Chi ha parlato?" fece, deglutendo.  
Nello stesso momento, Happy spalancò gli occhi, accorgendosi di ciò che il ragazzo teneva tra le mani, ovvero il mantello dell'invisibilità.  
Senza pensarci due volte, saltò contro il mago, centrandolo con una testata alla stomaco e facendolo boccheggiare per il colpo improvviso.  
"Ma che-?" borbottò, mentre Happy saltava all'indietro, atterrando su due zampe e pronto a ripartire all'attacco.  
Tuttavia Ron stavolta fu più veloce e lo colpì in testa con un libro.  
Happy rimase fermo per qualche secondo, per poi cadere sul letto svenuto.  
Il rosso si portò una mano allo stomaco per massaggiarlo e sedare il dolore.  
"Ma che razza di gatto sei tu? Beh, dopotutto appartieni a un ragazzo che si mangia il fuoco… non dovrei nemmeno sorprendermi troppo…"  
Poi cominciò a rimettere nel baule tutto quanto, facendo attenzione a mantenere la stessa posizione originale.  
Infine tirò fuori la bacchetta.  
"Non potrà parlare, ma di sicuro cercherà di avvertire Natsu in qualche modo. Meglio se fino a domani non si muova. _Pietrificus Totalus_!"  
Il gatto sussultò involontariamente non appena l'incantesimo lo colpì, per poi restare completamente immobile.  
Ron lo prese e lo nascose sotto il letto, per poi indossare il mantello e scomparire.

Quella sera, Fred e George salutarono Harry e gli altri verso mezzanotte, per poi andare da Hagrid a prendere il drago.  
"Pensi che sia una buona idea lasciarli andare da soli?"  
"Sono sempre più esperti di noi per quanto riguarda il castello. Conoscono ogni corridoio praticamente a memoria. E poi hanno entrambi il mantello e la mappa, non c'è pericolo."  
"Bene…" commentò aspro Natsu, per poi salire verso il dormitorio. "Allora ci vediamo domani."  
Harry, Erza, Gray e Lucy lo guardarono in silenzio.  
"Dite che accetterà presto questa storia?"  
"Sì, vedrai, non appena capirà che avevamo ragione, tornerà il solito idiota con il sorriso stampato sul volto e-"  
Ma il mago del ghiaccio s'interruppe sentendo qualcuno che correva per le scale.  
Pochi secondi dopo, Natsu riapparve nella sala, tenendo tra le braccia Happy, completamente immobile.  
"Qualcuno ha pietrificato Happy!" esclamò, preoccupato, appoggiando su una poltrona il gatto blu, che riusciva a muovere solamente le pupille.  
Harry si avvinò subito, alzando una mano e sciogliendo l'incantesimo.  
"Ron!" gridò subito Happy. "Ron ha preso il mantello di Natsu!"  
I maghi rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Ora che ci faccio caso, non abbiamo visto né lui né Hermione…" esordì Lucy, poco prima di vedere Salamander correre verso l'uscita.  
"Natsu, fermo!" urlò Erza, senza risultato. Il Dragon Slayer era uscito in fretta e furia.  
"Dobbiamo inseguirlo!" esclamò Gray, trovandosi però una mano a fermarlo.  
"No. Più andiamo, più sono alte le probabilità che ci becchino. Se Natsu verrà scoperto, sarà tutta colpa sua, mentre se troverà prima Ron e Hermione… Beh, questa volta sono loro dalla parte del torto." Disse con freddezza Majutsu.

Fred e George si tolsero i mantelli non appena ebbero raggiunto la torre di Astronomia.  
Lì, alla finestra, c'erano quattro persone in sella a dei manici di scopa.  
I due gemelli gli consegnarono il drago, che in quel momento stava dormendo in una cesta.  
"Salutateci Charlie." Dissero ai quattro, che annuirono, per poi fissare la cesta alle scope e volare via.  
"E questa è fatta… adesso non resta che far tornare Natsu di buon umore… il Master di certo si accorgerà presto del suo stato."  
"Beh, non è di certo colpa nostra. Noi alla fine, per una volta, abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta. È ancora presto per far entrare un drago a Hogwarts."  
"Almeno, un vero drago. In fondo, c'è già Natsu, che di certo è quanto di più simile a un drago in circolazione." Disse Fred, per poi ridacchiare entrambi.  
"Su, ora torniamo da Harry e gli altri. Immagino che il rapporto ormai sia rimandato a domani. È quasi l'una, e adesso i corridoi sono senza dubbio sorvegliati da Gazza e la sua gatta."  
"Secondo te chi vincerebbe tra Mrs Purr e Happy?"  
"Senza dubbio Happy. Ma se parliamo di antipatia, allora Mrs Purr è la vincitrice assoluta."  
"Che ne dici di andare nelle cucine a prendere qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti? Portare quel drago mi ha tolto tutte le energie."  
"Sai fratello? È un'ottima idea!" replicò il gemello, per poi avvolgersi entrambi con il mantello e allontanarsi.  
Pochi secondi dopo si sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.  
Immediatamente, Ron e Hermione uscirono da sotto il mantello.  
"Quanto di più simile a un drago?" ripeté Ron, incredulo. "Che cosa diamine volevano dire?!"  
"Io sono più preoccupata per questo rapporto che devono fare. E soprattutto, chi è davvero questo Master?"  
"Troppi misteri per i miei gusti! E inoltre non ho mai sentito Fred e George parlare di qualcuno così seriamente! Neppure verso Silente hanno un simile rispetto!"  
"Non lo so, ma qualunque cosa sia successa-"  
Ma Hermione non finì la frase che la porta della torre si aprì di colpo, rivelando un Natsu irato.  
"Ronald Weasley!" esclamò, tirando fuori la bacchetta. "Come hai osato attaccare Happy?!"  
Il rosso deglutì, indietreggiando.  
"T-Ti chiedo scusa… mi serviva il tuo mantello e il tuo gatto continuava ad aggredirmi… Credimi, non volevo fargli del male, e ti avrei restituito il mantello prima dell'inizio delle lezioni-"  
"Mi credi forse idiota?" replicò il Dragon Slayer, mentre i suoi canini sembravano allungarsi, brillando sotto la luce della Luna. "Hai colpito un mio caro amico! Non la passerai liscia!"  
"E nemmeno lei, signor Dragonil." Fece una voce alle sue spalle.  
I tre maghi si voltarono verso la fonte della voce, ritrovandosi a guardare la professoressa McGranitt, accompagnata da un sorridente e soddisfatto Draco Malfoy.  
I canini di Natsu tornarono alla normalità.  
"P-Professoressa…" cominciò, girandosi completamente, ma interrompendosi nel vedere la profonda serietà sul viso dell'insegnante.  
"Voi tre, seguitemi. E anche lei, signor Malfoy." Disse schietta, girandosi e scendendo le scale, seguita in silenzio dai quattro studenti, con Draco che continuava a mantenere il suo sorriso.  
Raggiunsero l'ufficio della McGranitt in pochi minuti, dove lei si sedette subito dietro la scrivania, restando immobile come una statua.  
"Allora, vediamo se ho capito bene." Disse infine. "Avete avuto la geniale idea di andarvi a fare un giro all'una di notte sulla torre di Astronomia per qualche motivo sconosciuto. Inoltre, il signor Malfoy ha detto che avevate con voi nientemeno che un drago. E come ciliegina sulla torta, trovo Dragonil che minaccia due suoi compagni. Mai si era sentito qualcosa del genere! Sono indignata! Mi aspettavo più buonsenso da voi. Soprattutto da due studenti come voi, Granger e Dragonil."  
La McGranitt prese un profondo respiro.  
"Vi verranno tolti cinquanta punti." Disse infine. "A testa!"  
Natsu, Hermione e Ron spalancarono gli occhi increduli.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer, sbiancando vistosamente, mentre Draco non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.  
"Lo stesso vale anche per lei, signor Malfoy." Continuò la professoressa. "Tutti voi dovrete andare in punizione. Vedrò di trovare qualcosa di adatto."  
"Faccia come vuole. Non mi importa dei punti." Replicò Malfoy, per poi allontanarsi incurante dello sguardo sorpreso dell'insegnate. "Torno al mio dormitorio per annunciare la vittoria di Serpeverde anche quest'anno. Buonanotte."  
La McGranitt era rimasta spiazzata da tale comportamento, mentre Natsu, Ron e Hermione erano incapaci di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
"Ora… tornate immediatamente a letto tutti quanti." Fece. "Non ho mai provato tanta vergogna per degli studenti del Grifondoro."  
I tre annuirono, per poi allontanarsi, raggiungendo in silenzio la torre di Grifondoro.  
Una volta entrati, trovarono Harry e gli altri ad aspettarli.  
"Natsu-" cominciò Lucy, venendo interrotta da una mano del rosa.  
"Ci hanno beccati… Mi sono lasciato trascinare dall'ira e non mene sono reso conto in tempo."  
"Beh, non sarà successo nulla di grave…" fece Fred.  
"Cinquanta punti in meno." Rispose Ron. "A testa."  
A quell'ultima parola, il silenzio coprì l'intera stanza.

La mattina dopo, quando gli altri studenti guardarono le clessidre che segnavano i punti delle quattro case, pensarono a un errore vedendo quella di Grifondoro con centocinquanta punti in meno.  
Poi, piano piano, la voce che la colpa era di tre studenti del primo anno cominciò a diffondersi.  
E in breve tempo, Natsu, Ron e Hermione si ritrovarono contro l'intera scuola. Infatti non solo i membri di Grifondoro, ma anche Corvonero e Tassorosso speravano in una loro vittoria,  
interrompendo così la serie di vittorie consecutive di Serpeverde.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail cercarono di consolare l'amico, ma a impedire il successo dell'intento c'erano tutti i loro compagni, che continuavano a parlarne male.  
Ron e Hermione erano in una situazione ancora più difficile. Infatti, entrambi erano considerati i veri colpevoli del caso, dato che erano stati loro per primi a uscire. Il colpo per loro fu tale che si richiusero in silenzio, dimenticandosi anche dell'ira che il Dragon Slayer aveva mostrato nei loro confronti. Entrambi avevano deciso di smetterla di indagare sui maghi di Fairy Tail, consci del fatto che avrebbero solo rischiato di peggiore ulteriormente la situazione di Grifondoro.  
Sotto questo clima teso, gli esami si facevano sempre più vicini, e per la prima volta, i membri della gilda furono visti impegnati a fare i compiti.  
Fu proprio mentre rientrava dalla biblioteca che Harry si fermò ad un tratto, portandosi la mano sulla cicatrice, che aveva cominciato a prudergli.  
"Che cosa succede?" si chiese.  
"No, no, un'altra volta no, ti prego…" sentì dire dalla voce di Raptor, che si trovava in un'aula lì vicino.  
Attento a non far rumore, Majutsu si avvicinò, restando vicino alla porta.  
"E va bene… va bene." Sentì dire ancora dal professore.  
Pochi secondi, e questi uscì in gran fretta dall'aula, rimettendosi a posto il turbante e allontanandosi, senza nemmeno guardare Harry, che invece lo fissò, per poi imprecare a bassa voce e correre via, diretto alla torre di Grifondoro.  
"Ha ceduto!" disse non appena raggiunse Erza e gli altri.  
"Di chi stai parlando?" chiese Gray.  
"Raptor. Ha ceduto a Piton. Gli rivelerà come superare il cane." Continuò.  
"Allora non c'è più tempo da perdere. Dobbiamo tenerlo sotto controllo per scoprire quando glielo riferirà, e a quel punto, interverremo."  
"Quindi si sta veramente preannunciando la possibilità di fare qualcosa di brutto a Piton? Fratello, è già arrivato Natale!" scherzò Fred.  
"Speriamo di no, con quello che ci è successo questo Natale, direi che ne ho abbastanza per il momento!" replicò l'altro, sempre con il sorriso sul volto.  
"Io lascerei perdere se fossi in voi." Fece la voce di Hermione dietro di loro. "Noi non dovremmo parlare, è vero, però non c'è bisogno di peggiorare la nostra situazione. Noi abbiamo rinunciato, vi conviene farlo anche voi, qualunque cosa stiate progettando."  
"Direi che è un po' tardi per i ripensamenti, no?" disse gelido Natsu. "Se voi non aveste cercato di ficcare il naso in affari che non vi riguardano, non sarebbe successo nulla di tutto questo."  
"Ma noi volevamo solo-"  
Ma il Dragon Slayer si alzò dalla poltrona e incollò letteralmente la sua faccia irata a quella di una spaventata Hermione. I suoi occhi erano ridotti a due fessure, rendendoli simili a quelli di un rettile.  
"Voi volevate che cosa?!" tuonò minaccioso. "Mi avete cacciato in questo guaio, avete colpito Happy senza farvi troppi scrupoli… Su, continua!"  
Ma la ragazza arretrò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Mi ero sbagliato sul vostro conto." Continuò Natsu, girandosi e dirigendosi verso le scale del dormitorio. "Credevo foste più intelligenti per capire dove sbagliate."  
Hermione rimase in silenzio, mentre gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail non sapevano che cosa dire.

Il mattino seguente, quando Natsu, Hermione e Ron si sedettero per fare colazione, trovarono di fronte a loro un messaggio a testa, identici l'uno all'altro.  
_Per punizione, andrete in cella d'isolamento a partire dalle undici di stasera. Presentatevi al signor Gazza nel salone d'ingresso._  
_ McGranitt_  
Con tutto quello che era successo con la retrocessione di Grifondoro, ai tre era quasi passato di mente che avrebbero dovuto scontare la punizione.  
"Perfetto… e così posso pure direi addio a un'altra notte di riposo…" sbottò Natsu, accartocciando il foglio.  
Quella sera lui uscì prima di Ron e Hermione, dirigendosi subito verso l'ingresso. Happy aveva cercato di accompagnarlo, ma il Dragon Slayer aveva rifiutato, dicendo che doveva sbrigarsela da solo. Arrivò venti minuti prima, ma trovò ad attenderlo sia Gazza che Malfoy.  
Solo in quel momento si ricordò che anche il biondo avrebbe dovuto scontare la punizione con loro. Si appoggiò al muro, chiudendo gli occhi mentre aspettavano gli altri due, che arrivarono puntuali.  
"Seguitemi." Disse Gazza non appena ci furono tutti e quattro, aprendo la porta e accendendo un lume.  
"Adesso credo proprio che ci penserete due volte, prima di violare di nuovo il regolamento della scuola, eh?" fece in tono di scherno. "Se volete sapere come la penso io, i migliori insegnanti sono il lavoro duro e le punizioni... È proprio un peccato che non ne diano più spesso come una volta... Allora ti appendevano al soffitto per i polsi e ti ci lasciavano per qualche giorno! Ho ancora le catene in ufficio: le tengo ben oliate, nel caso che servano... Allora, andiamo, e non sognatevi di filarvela proprio adesso: se ci provate, sarà peggio per voi."  
Nessuno dei ragazzi commentò, continuando a seguirlo, finché non arrivarono di fronte alla capanna di Hagrid.  
"Sei tu, Gazza?" chiese la voce del guardiacaccia. "Sbrigati che voglio incominciare."  
A Ron sentendo la sua voce scappò un sospiro, ma Gazza lo tranquillizzò subito.  
"Non penserai mica che siate venuti a divertirvi insieme con quello zoticone? Be', levatelo dalla testa, ragazzo: è nella foresta proibita che vi sto portando, e non so neanche se tornerete tutti interi."  
A quelle parole, Hermione fece un flebile lamento, mentre Malfoy rimase impassibile.  
"Tutto qui?" chiese invece Natsu. "Dobbiamo solo entrare in un boschettino? Allora non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi."  
"M-Ma dicono che dentro ci sono un sacco di bestie… anche lupi mannari…" mormorò Ron, terrorizzato.  
"Lupi mannari? Non li ho mai sentiti nominare, ma di sicuro non mi faranno paura." Commentò il Dragon Slayer, guardandolo serio.  
"Buon per te allora, ragazzo." Disse aspro Gazza.  
In quel momento Hagrid emerse dalle tenebre e si avvicinò a loro, seguito da Thor. Portava in mano una grossa balestra e una faretra piena di frecce a tracolla.  
"Era ora." Disse. "È già mezz'ora che vi aspetto. Tutto bene Natsu? Ron, Hermione?"  
"Io non li tratterei con tanta confidenza, Hagrid." Sputò freddamente Gazza. "In fin dei conti, sono qui per essere puniti."  
"Forse è per questo che siete in ritardo, signore? Perché ha perso tempo a fargli la lezione? Ma non è compito suo, questo. Lei ha fatto la sua parte, da qui in avanti me ne occupo io."  
"Allora io torno all'alba…" fece Gazza. "…a riprendere quello che ne resta." Concluse malignamente, per poi voltarsi e tornare al castello.  
"Dobbiamo davvero entrare nella foresta?" chiese Ron.  
"Sì. Avete combinato un guaio, e adesso dovete pagare."  
"E va bene. Che cosa dobbiamo fare?" domandò Natsu. "Cacciare qualche bestia pericolosa? O semplicemente catturarne una?"  
"Niente di tutto questo. Venite, vi faccio vedere. State vicini a me."  
Li portò di fronte all'ingresso della foresta, dove si vedeva un sentiero che si inerpicava tra i lugubri alberi avvolti dalla nebbia.  
Poco lontano, una macchia argentea brillava al buio.  
"La vedete? Quello è sangue di unicorno." Spiegò il guardiacaccia. "Là dentro c'è un unicorno ferito. È la seconda volta questa settimana. Mercoledì scorso ne ho trovato uno morto. Noi cercheremo di salvarlo, povera bestia. Ma forse dovremo abbatterlo, per non farlo soffrire."  
"E se quello che ha ferito l'unicorno ci trova prima?" chiese Hermione.  
"Niente che vive nella foresta può farvi del male, se siete con me o con Thor. E poi, non lasciate mai il sentiero. Bene, adesso ci divideremo in due gruppi e seguiremo le tracce ognuno da una parte. C'è sangue dappertutto, l'unicorno ferito deve vagare almeno dalla notte scorsa."  
"Io mi prendo Thor." Fece Malfoy, avvicinandosi al cane.  
"D'accordo, ma ti avverto che è un gran vigliacco." Commentò Hagrid. "Allora, io vado con Natsu e Hermione. Ron, tu andrai con Malfoy e Thor. Se uno dei due gruppi trova l'unicorno, sprizza subito delle scintille verdi. E se qualcuno si trova in difficoltà, mandi delle scintille rosse, e tutti verremo ad aiutarlo. Allora fate molta attenzione. Andiamo."  
Il gruppo si inoltrò nella foresta, proseguendo insieme lungo in sentiero, finché esso non si divise a un bivio.  
Il gruppo di Natsu stette in silenzio per un po' di minuti.  
"Che cosa può aver ferito quell'unicorno?" chiese il Dragon Slayer. "Uno di quei lupi mannari?"  
"Macché, i lupi mannari non sono così veloci. Acchiappare un unicorno non è mica facile. Sono creature con grandi poteri magici. Prima d'adesso non avevo mai sentito dire che un unicorno è rimasto ferito."  
"Capisco…"  
Hermione rimase in silenzio, continuando a guardare spaventata il suo compagno di Casa.  
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma dopo la sua sfuriata del giorno prima, non riusciva a guardarlo senza averne timore. I suoi occhi… faticava ancora a credere a ciò che aveva visto, senza contare quello che era successo nella torre di Astronomia. Era sicurissima di aver visto i suoi denti allungarsi, però continuava a cercare di convincersi che fosse un effetto ottico dovuto alla poca luce.  
Improvvisamente, in una radura poco più avanti, qualcosa si mosse, facendo alzare subito a Hagrid la sua balestra.  
"Chi è là?" gridò. "Fatti vedere… sono armato!"  
Natsu alzò la testa non appena sentì il rumore di zoccoli che avanzavano, e chiuse le mani a pugno, pronto a combattere. Ma con loro sorpresa, di fronte a loro apparve un centauro. Fino alla cintola era un uomo con barba e capelli rossi, ma dalla vita in giù aveva il corpo di un cavallo dal crine marrone castagna, con una lunga coda rossastra.  
"Ah, sei tu, Conan." Disse sollevato il guardiacaccia, abbassando l'arma. "Come va?" continuò, andando a stringergli la mano.  
"Buona sera a te, Hagrid." Rispose lui. "Non è che volevi colpirmi?"  
"Non si è mai troppo cauti, Conan. In giro per questa foresta c'è senza dubbio qualcosa che non mi torna. Oh, a proposito, ti presento Natsu Dragonil e Hermione Granger. Studiano su alla scuola. E questo è Conan, ragazzi. Ed è un centauro."  
"Incredibile…" fece Hermione.  
"Non pensavo ne avrei mai visto uno. Ne avevo solo sentito parlare. Be', è un piacere conoscerti!" esclamò Natsu, sorridendo.  
"Buona sera." Disse Conan, guardandoli e soffermandosi sul Dragon Slayer. "Così siete studenti, giusto? E dite un po': in quella scuola si studia molto?"  
"Ehm… sì, un po'…" rispose timorosa la ragazza.  
"E tu, Dragonil? Come ti trovi in questa scuola?" chiese ancora il centauro. "Lo stai ancora cercando?"  
Natsu spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.  
"N-Non so di cosa stai parlando." Replicò, non sapendo che cosa fare.  
Con lui c'erano sia Hagrid che Hermione, e quella creatura sembrava sapere diverse cose su di lui, per aver subito chiesto di Igneel. Perché il Dragon Slayer era sicuro che si stava riferendo a lui.  
"Capisco…" continuò lui, per poi alzare la testa verso il cielo. "Marte è molto luminoso stasera."  
"Come?" fece Natsu, cambiando di colpo la sua sorpresa in curiosità, ma senza ottenere risposta.  
"Già…" disse Hagrid, guardando anche lui in alto. "Senti un po', Conan, sono proprio contento che ti abbiamo incontrato, perché c'è in giro un unicorno ferito. Tu hai visto niente?"  
Il centauro rimase a fissare il cielo ancora per diversi secondi, dopodiché abbassò lo sguardo su di loro.  
"Le prime vittime sono sempre gli innocenti." Disse. "Così fu nei secoli dei secoli, così è adesso. Qui e in qualunque altro mondo."  
Hermione notò Natsu chiudere le mani a pugno.  
"Già." Ripeté il guardiacaccia. "Ma tu non hai visto niente? Niente di strano?"  
"Marte è molto luminoso stanotte. Non capita spesso."  
"Qualcosa più terra terra?" s'intromise Natsu. "Non si riesce a sentire nessun odore decente dentro questa foresta, perciò immagino che solo voi possiate sapere che cosa sta succedendo."  
Conan rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a guardarlo. "La foresta nasconde molti segreti. Segreti che non devono essere rivelati."  
"E noi non siamo autorizzati a rispondere alle vostre domande." Fece un'altra voce, anticipando un secondo centauro, stavolta con i capelli e il manto nero, e con un aspetto più feroce di Conan.  
"Ehilà, Cassandro." Disse Hagrid. "Come ti va?"  
"Buonasera, Hagrid, spero tu stia bene."  
"Non c'è malaccio. Senti un po', ho appena fatto la stessa domanda a Conan: hai mica visto qualcosa di strano da queste parti, ultimamente? Pare che in giro c'è un unicorno ferito: tu ne sai niente?"  
Cassandro si avvicinò a Conan, per poi guardare prima Natsu e poi il cielo.  
"Marte è molto luminoso stasera." Disse.  
"Questa solfa l'ho già sentita." Rispose seccato Hagrid. "Be', se uno di voi vede qualcosa, mi faccia sapere, d'accordo? Noi ora andiamo."  
E così dicendo, uscì dalla radura, portandosi dietro Hermione.  
Natsu invece rimase un attimo indietro. "Voi quanto sapete esattamente?" chiese alle due creature.  
"Sappiamo ciò che le stelle ci rivelano." Rispose Conan. "Figlio di Igneel."  
"Voi sapete dove si trova?"  
"Le stelle rispondono solo ciò che riguarda noi. Null'altro."  
"Natsu!" urlò Hagrid, che si era fermato pochi metri più avanti.  
Il Dragon Slayer guardò ancora i due centauri, prima di salutarli con un cenno della mano e raggiungere i due compagni.  
Proseguirono in silenzio per diversi minuti, finché Hermione non attirò la loro attenzione.  
"Hagrid, guarda! Scintille rosse! Gli altri devono essere in difficoltà!" esclamò.  
Natsu fece per correre nella direzione indicata dal segnale, ma Hagrid lo fermò.  
"Non vi muovete da qui. Per nessun motivo! Tornerò subito." Disse, per poi sparire nelle tenebre.  
I due maghi restarono da soli, aspettando.  
"Natsu…" mormorò Hermione. "Dici che sono in pericolo?"  
"Non lo so. Come ho detto prima, nemmeno il mio fiuto sviluppato qui riesce a sentire qualcosa. Troppe interferenze." Rispose lui, freddo. "Ma ne dubito."  
"Come fai a dirlo?"  
"Chiamalo sesto senso. Non c'è la stessa aria tesa che si sente quando succede qualcosa di grave."  
"Natsu… Tu che cosa sei?" chiese improvvisamente la ragazza.  
"Uh? Che razza di domanda è?"  
"Sei umano o no?"  
"Certo che sono umano. Che cosa pensavi?"  
"Non lo so… ma ho notato che quando ti arrabbi, i tuoi tratti cambiano."  
"Davvero? Strano, non mi risulta." Continuò a rispondere il rosa, cercando di restare più calmo possibile.  
"Dove hai imparato a usare la magia? La tua conoscenza è maggiore rispetto a quella di un primo anno."  
"Me l'ha insegnata mio padre, prima di scomparire. Ma perché tutte queste domande?"  
"Semplice… curiosità." Rispose lei, per poi interrompersi sentendo rumore di rami spezzati.  
Pochi instanti dopo, Hagrid riemerse, accompagnato da Ron, Malfoy e Thor.  
"Per colpa di quest'idiota…" cominciò il guardiacaccia, indicando Draco, che rimase impassibile. "…che si è messo a lanciare scintille per puro divertimento, ormai sarà difficile riuscire a trovare qualcosa."  
"Quindi ci ritiriamo?" chiese il Dragon Slayer.  
"No, non ancora… Natsu, vai tu con Ron e Thor. Terrò io Malfoy, per assicurarmi che non faccia altre sciocchezze."  
E così, Natsu e Ron si allontanarono dagli altri, portandosi dietro Thor.  
A differenza di Hermione, il rosso rimase completamente in silenzio, senza nemmeno guardare il compagno. Il senso di colpa glielo impediva.  
Man mano che si inoltravano nella foresta, le macchie di sangue argentato sembravano aumentare: c'erano schizzi sulle radici degli alberi, come se quella creatura si aggirasse là attorno.  
Natsu si fermò improvvisamente, cominciando ad annusare l'aria.  
"Da questa parte." Sentenziò, inoltrandosi attraverso degli arbusti.  
Si ritrovarono in un'altra radura, al centro della quale c'era qualcosa di bianco che scintillava nel buio. Si avvicinarono lentamente, finché non riuscirono a distinguere la figura: era l'unicorno che cercavano, che giaceva a terra, morto.  
"Siamo arrivati troppo tardi…" fece il Dragon Slayer, per poi spalancare gli occhi e prendere Ron per un braccio, tirandolo indietro per nascondersi dietro un albero dal tronco largo.  
Prima che questi potesse parlare, si sentì il rumore di un cespuglio che fremeva. Sotto gli occhi sorpresi di uno e spaventati dell'altro, una figura incappucciata uscì da dietro il fogliame scuro, strisciando verso l'animale morto. Una volta raggiunto, si chinò su di esso, proprio sopra la ferita da cui usciva il sangue, e cominciò a berlo.  
"Bastardo!" urlò Natsu, uscendo dal nascondiglio, facendo cenno con la mano a Ron di restare al suo posto.  
La figura alzò subito la testa, guardandolo, con il sangue che colava dal mento fin sul petto.  
"Non so chi tu sia, ma non la passerai liscia!"  
Poi il rosa tirò fuori la bacchetta, agitandola senza però dire nulla. Facendo attenzione a non far notare il trucco né alla figura né a Ron, generò dalla mano le fiamme, che evitarono la bacchetta e andarono contro l'avversario, che tuttavia si salvò spostandosi in fretta.  
"Dove vai, codardo?!" urlò Natsu, cercando di colpirlo ancora.  
Con sua sorpresa, anche la figura tirò fuori una bacchetta, agitandola senza pronunciare una sillaba. Una luce rossa schizzò dalla punta, dirigendosi contro un incredulo Natsu, ma l'incantesimo non lo raggiunse mai. Un forte colpo di vento lo deviò, mandandolo a sbattere contro un albero.  
Poi una figura in armatura scese dal cielo.  
Per via del buio Ron non riuscì a distinguere chi potesse essere, ma il particolare che saltava all'occhio era il paio di ali che aveva sulla schiena, che scomparvero non appena mise piede a terra.  
Non visibile al rosso era il marchio di Fairy Tail impresso sul petto, di un verde smeraldo.  
Natsu la guardava incredulo.  
"State bene?" chiese la voce di Happy, che si staccò dalla schiena del cavaliere giusto per farsi vedere da Natsu.  
"A dopo i saluti." Disse un'altra voce, camuffata dall'elmo dell'armatura. "Prima vediamo di sistemare questo tipo!"  
Senza aspettare oltre, porse in avanti un braccio, evocando una spada verde, che brandì subito contro la figura.  
"Che diamine-" fece Ron, prima di vedere il cavaliere saltare contro l'avversario, colpendolo a un braccio con la lama, anche se solo di striscio.  
"Non sperare di attaccare uno di noi e di rimanere impunito!" continuò la voce, alzando l'altra mano.  
Immediatamente i rami degli alberi si abbassarono, cercando di intrappolare la figura. Questa però scivolò all'indietro, scomparendo nell'oscurità.  
"Torna indietro!" urlò Natsu, cercando di raggiungerla, ma venendo fermato da un forte pugno in testa da parte del cavaliere, che lo spedì a terra.  
"Ahia!" esclamò il rosa, rialzandosi di colpo e massaggiandosi la testa. "Perché l'hai fatto?!"  
"Idiota! Che cosa credevi di fare da solo?!" lo riprese la voce. "È una fortuna che mi abbiano avvertito in tempo che vi sareste inoltrati nella foresta."  
"C-Chi sei?" chiese il rosso, raggiungendoli con tutto il corpo che tremava.  
Il cavaliere si girò, mostrando così il logo di Fairy Tail e nascondendo Happy alla vista del Weasley.  
"Il mio nome è Majutsu. E sono stato incaricato dal vostro preside di assicurarmi che non vi succeda nulla." Rispose lui. "Ora tornate subito da Hagrid. Io resterò qui a controllare che quel tipo sia veramente andato via."  
"Majutsu?" ripeté Ron, sgranando gli occhi. "Tu sei Majutsu?!"  
Natsu si girò verso di lui. "Lo conosci?"  
Il rosso lo guardò. "Non vi abbiamo detto niente per ordine di Silente… I due studenti aggrediti da quella strega che si è infiltrata nel castello eravamo io e Hermione. E lei ha nominato Majutsu e Titania."  
"Allora era proprio come Silente immaginava." Disse Harry, all'interno dell'armatura. "Era venuta qui convinta che io frequentassi la scuola. Andrò subito a riferirlo agli altri. Tu, Natsu, assicurati che tutti voi torniate sani e salvi al castello. Vi farò avere mie notizie il prima possibile."  
"Agli ordini! Ma ricordati che mi devi una sfida per questo!" rispose lui, sorridendo.  
"Quando sarai forte abbastanza per tenere testa a me e a Titania." Rispose Majutsu.  
"Aspetta ancora un attimo. Chi sei davvero? Come fai a conoscere Natsu?"  
"L'ho già detto: io sono Majutsu. Majutsu di Fairy Tail. E conosco Natsu… per il semplice motivo che facciamo parte della stessa famiglia. Ora andate, prima che qualcos'altro vi attacchi."  
"Prima c'è una cosa che vorrei fare, se non ti dispiace." Intervenne Natsu, puntando la bacchetta contro il corpo dell'unicorno. "Credo preferisca così, piuttosto che essere ancora vittima di quel… coso."  
Una fiammata uscì in prossimità della bacchetta, attraversando l'aria e colpendo l'animale, che venne avvolto dalle fiamme in pochi secondi.  
"Ho circoscritto l'area, il fuoco si estinguerà da solo, senza minacciare la foresta." Spiegò Natsu, mettendo via la bacchetta.  
Poi si girò.  
"Forza, andiamocene Ron." Disse, per poi correre tra gli alberi, seguito da un ancora incredulo Weasley.  
Harry rimase fermo per qualche minuto, mentre Happy si staccò subito dall'armatura, atterrando in piedi di fronte a lui.  
"Ora puoi anche venire fuori." Disse il ragazzo, senza girarsi.  
"Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?" rispose una voce, seguita dal rumore di zoccoli che calpestavano il terreno.  
Si trattava di un terzo centauro, più giovane rispetto a Conan e Cassandro, dalla chioma di un biondo chiarissimo.  
"Ti ho visto dall'alto, prima di atterrare." Rispose Harry, facendo scomparire l'armatura e la spada, che furono sostituiti dalla divisa. "E se non fosse stato per me, avresti aiutato tu Natsu e gli altri, vero?"  
"Sì, ma non mi aspettavo di incontrarti, giovane Potter. E nemmeno che tu riuscissi a tenere testa a quella creatura."  
"Ho affrontato esseri più forti… Ma qualcosa mi dice che non ha nemmeno pensato di combattermi."  
"Ed è stata una fortuna per te. Avresti avuto parecchie difficoltà."  
"Che cosa vuoi dire, aye?" chiese il gatto. "E chi sei?"  
"Il mio nome è Fiorenzo." Rispose lui. "Ed è un piacere conoscerti, Happy."  
"Come fai a sapere i nostri nomi?"  
"Le stelle mi hanno annunciato questo incontro. Chi sa leggere le stelle sa tutto. O quasi. Purtroppo nemmeno loro sono infallibili al cento per cento."  
"Allora sai chi era quella cosa? E perché stava bevendo il sangue di unicorno?" domandò Majutsu.  
"Tu non sai che cosa si può fare con quel sangue, vero?"  
"No. Abbiamo usato solo corni e peli, nient'altro. Non abbiamo mai parlato del sangue."  
Il centauro si voltò verso il falò. "Questo perché uccidere un unicorno è una cosa mostruosa. Soltanto uno che non ha niente da perdere e tutto da guadagnare commetterebbe un delitto del genere. Il sangue di unicorno ti mantiene in vita anche se sei a un passo dalla morte, ma il costo da pagare è tremendo. Poiché hai ucciso una cosa pura e indifesa per salvarti, dall'istante in cui il sangue tocca le tue labbra non vivrai che una mezza vita, una vita dannata."  
"Ma allora perché l'ha fatto, aye?"  
"Solo una persona davvero disperata accetterebbe un simile prezzo…" rifletté Harry.  
"E a voi non viene in mente nessuno che abbia bisogno di prolungare la sua vita solo temporaneamente? Giusto per aspettare di bere qualcos'altro? Sapete che cos'è nascosto dentro la scuola, vero?"  
Harry sgranò gli occhi. "La Pietra Filosofale… l'elisir di lunga vita… No, non può essere davvero lui…"  
"Di chi state parlando, aye?"  
"Voldemort." Disse il moro, tornando a guardare il falò. "Questo significa che è tornato… anche se non con tutti i suoi poteri. È stata una fortuna che non abbia potuto riconoscermi."  
"Dovrai affrontarlo prima o poi." Continuò Fiorenzo. "Il tuo destino lo pretende."  
"Ha ucciso i miei genitori, oltre a centinaia di altre persone… E stasera ha attaccato i miei amici. Anche se non fosse nel mio destino, farei in modo di affrontarlo lo stesso."  
Il centauro lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo. "Ora ti conviene tornare a scuola prima che si accorgano della tua assenza. Altrimenti la tua scena di poco fa sarà stata completamente inutile."  
Il mago annuì, mentre Happy si faceva spuntare di nuovo le ali, sollevandolo di peso.  
"Grazie per avermi illuminato." Disse Harry. "Farò sì che le informazioni che mi hai passato non vadano sprecate."  
Detto ciò, i due volarono in alto, scomparendo nel buio della notte.  
"Il tuo destino non comprende più solo questo mondo. Devi essere forte, Harry Potter." Disse Fiorenzo, prima di inoltrarsi nella foresta.


	16. Le sfide della botola!

**Capitolo 16: Le sfide della botola!**

Non appena Harry tornò dai compagni, raccontò subito tutto ciò che era successo.  
"Voi-Sapete-Chi era nella Foresta Proibita?!" esclamò George incredulo, come tutti gli altri.  
"È così. Sono riuscito a intervenire in tempo per evitare che colpisse Natsu e Ron, però mi sono dovuto mostrare a vostro fratello, anche se dubito mi abbia riconosciuto."  
"Ma da dove salta fuori quell'armatura? Insomma, nella battaglia contro Phantom Lord non l'hai usata." Fece Fred.  
"Perché non è una semplice evocazione come le armature di Erza." Spiegò il moro. "Quell'armatura, la Fairy Armor, è un dono che mi è stato fatto da colui che mi ha insegnato a usare la magia." Spiegò il moro. "Convoglia tutta la mia energia magica al suo interno, ma il prezzo da pagare è gran parte della mia magia. Per questo non ricorro ad essa troppe volte. Se l'avessi usata contro Jose, avrei rischiato di restare indifeso prima di quando è successo alla fine."  
"Io invece mi limito a richiamare le mie armature, come i miei vestiti e armi, da una… possiamo definirla dimensione apposita." Continuò Erza. "Perciò non richiede un uso continuo di magia."  
"Capisco… Ma, ora, quindi che cosa facciamo?"  
"Finché Silente sarà a scuola, non ci sono pericoli per la pietra, ma ormai è chiaro che Piton e Voldemort sono in combutta." Fece Gray. "Dobbiamo tenerci pronti a intervenire in qualsiasi momento."  
"Non c'è altra soluzione. Adesso sbrighiamoci a finire questi esami e mi raccomando: non una parola con nessuno. Fred e George, voi non dovrete dire di conoscere Majutsu, mentre gli altri dovranno dire semplicemente che è un mago venuto qui su ordine di Silente. Ron e Hermione non devono ancora sapere la verità. Io gli ho detto così, di fronte a Natsu, in modo che anche lui mantenesse questa versione, ma è meglio essere cauti. Soprattutto se Voldemort è qui in giro."  
I loro discorsi furono interrotti dal rumore del ritratto che si spostava, lasciando entrare Natsu, Ron e Hermione.  
"N-Non crederete mai a ciò che abbiamo visto…" fece il rosso, andando subito a sedersi su una delle poltrone. "Un… tipo, con addosso un'armatura e un paio di ali, è piombato dal nulla e ha affrontato una creatura oscura…"  
"Voi sapete chi è questo Majutsu di Fairy Tail?" chiese Hermione, guardandoli.  
"Mai sentito prima." Rispose George.  
"È un nostro compagno." Disse, invece, Erza. "Ma era da un po' che non si faceva vedere. È uno a cui piace mettersi in mostra, mettendo su spettacoli come quello di arrivare con un paio di ali."  
"E che cosa ci faceva qui a Hogwarts? E come ha fatto a raggiungere Natsu e Ron?!"  
"Te l'ho già spiegato: mi teneva sotto controllo, tutto qui." Fece il Dragon Slayer. "È abbastanza protettivo verso i membri della nostra famiglia."  
"Ad ogni modo, dubito che si farà di nuovo vivo." Disse Harry, dirigendosi verso le scale del dormitorio. "Ora che tutta questa storia è finita, vediamo di dedicarci agli esami."  
I giorni seguenti per i maghi passarono velocemente.  
Harry aveva mandato più volte Happy a verificare che Fuffi fosse ancora nel corridoio del terzo piano vivo e vegeto, e con loro sollievo, non era successo nulla al cane a tre teste, il che significava che la pietra era al sicuro.  
Infine, giunsero gli esami. Per svolgerli avevano ricevuto penne d'oca speciali, nuove di zecca, che erano state stregate per impedire loro di copiare. Cosa che non preoccupò minimante il gruppo di Fairy Tail, dato che grazie ai loro occhiali, erano riusciti ad apprendere tutto il necessario.  
Solo Natsu parve avere qualche difficoltà, ma più che altro perché non sopportava i compiti scritti.  
Per sua fortuna, gli esami consistevano anche in una parte pratica: Il professor Vitious li chiamò uno a uno nella sua aula per vedere se erano capaci di eseguire lo speciale Tip-tap dell'Ananasso. La professoressa McGranitt li stette a guardare mentre trasformavano un topolino in una tabacchiera: se la tabacchiera era carina si guadagnavano punti, se aveva i baffi se ne perdevano. Piton, invece, li rese tutti nervosi fiatandogli sul collo mentre cercavano di ricordare come si fabbricava la pozione che fa dimenticare le cose.  
Così, tra un esame e un altro, i maghi di Fairy Tail dovettero diminuire la sorveglianza su Raptor e Piton, per sapere quando il secondo avrebbe cercato di prendere la pietra.  
Ron e Hermione decisero di non indagare ulteriormente su di loro: l'apparizione di Majutsu, che si era dimostrato in grado di tenere testa a colui che si era rivelato essere Voldemort, li aveva scossi abbastanza per farli demordere da qualsiasi impeto di curiosità, almeno finché non sarebbero finiti gli esami. Senza contare che entrambi erano ancora guardati male dal resto dei Grifondoro.  
L'ultimo esame che dovettero svolgere fu quello di Storia della Magia dove, dopo aver passato un'ora a rispondere a domande su qualche vecchio mago svitato, inventore del calderone che si mescola da solo, sarebbero stati liberi per un'intera settimana, fino all'uscita dei risultati.  
Tuttavia, Harry continuava a pensare ad altro: c'era qualcosa, in tutta quella storia, che continuava a non tornargli.  
Possibile che proprio in corrispondenza al suo ritorno, Voldemort fosse tornato da dove si era nascosto per ben dieci anni?  
"Forse è proprio per questo. Ti ricordi cosa ti ha detto Silente, no?" fece Erza, mentre ne discutevano riuniti in un'aula. "Che avrebbe cercato di ucciderti durante questi sette anni, convinto che tu non possa difenderti."  
"Sì, è vero… però ha avuto un tempismo un po' troppo perfetto. Inoltre… è come se mancasse un tassello a tutto questo. Se fosse dentro il castello, avrebbe già cercato di eliminarmi, no?"  
"Forse non ne ha avuto la possibilità. Non sei mai rimasto completamente solo." Azzardò Lucy.  
"Per uno che non si faceva scrupoli a uccidere un neonato, dubito che degli studenti sarebbero stati un problema." Replicò George. "Ad ogni modo, Happy non ha notato nulla di strano, no?"  
Natsu scosse la testa.  
"No. Adesso è di nuovo a sorvegliare il corridoio del terzo piano. È una fortuna che possa volare e nascondersi sulle travi, dove basta che rimanga sdraiato fingendosi un gatto qualsiasi. Anche grazie alla magia di Harry."  
"Beh, un gatto blu con il marchio della gilda sulla schiena direi che è troppo vistoso. Almeno durante le sue uscite, è meglio se sembra un gatto normale." Disse Harry.  
"Di certo sarebbe passato più inosservato di un drago." Rise Fred.  
Majutsu spalancò gli occhi. "Ma certo!" esclamò, saltando su dalla sedia. "Il drago!"  
"Eh?" fecero tutti, non capendo.  
"Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima?! Non è illegale allevare un drago? E allora perché un tizio con un uovo di drago si presenta proprio a Hagrid, che è forse uno dei pochi al mondo che ne voleva uno?"  
"Stai dicendo che…" cominciò Erza, per poi spalancare anche lei gli occhi. "Che qualcuno sapeva della passione di Hagrid, e ne ha approfittato. Magari in cambio di qualche informazione."  
"E guarda caso, dopo che Piton ha minacciato Raptor."  
"Dobbiamo andare subito da lui!" urlò Salamander, ricevendo assensi da tutto il gruppo.  
Pochi minuti dopo, tutti e sette stavano attraversando il parco del castello, diretti alla capanna del guardiacaccia, dove questi era seduto su una poltrona davanti alla porta, intendo a sgusciare piselli in una grossa ciotola.  
"Salve!" gli salutò, sorridendo. "Finiti gli esami? Avete tempo di fermarvi a bere qualcosa?"  
Natsu stava per rispondere, ma Harry lo anticipò.  
"No, mi spiace, ma siamo di fretta. Hagrid, dobbiamo chiederti una cosa: sai quella notte che hai vinto l'uovo di drago? Che aspetto aveva lo straniero con cui hai giocato a carte?"  
"Boh." Rispose il guardiacaccia. "Non si è mai tolto il mantello."  
"Come scusa?" fece incredulo Gray.  
"Non è mica una cosa tanto strana, di gente bizzarra ce n'è tanta al pub della 'Testa di Porco', giù al villaggio. Poteva essere un trafficante di draghi, no? Comunque, in faccia non l'ho mai visto, si è sempre tenuto il cappuccio."  
"E di cosa avete parlato, Hagrid? Gli hai mai accennato a Hogwarts?" chiese Lucy.  
"Può darsi." Rispose lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia nello sforzo di ricordare. "Sì… mi ha chiesto che mestiere facevo e gli ho detto che facevo il guardiacaccia qui… Allora ha chiesto di che genere di creature mi occupavo. Io gliel'ho detto… e ho anche detto che ho sempre desiderato avere un drago… Poi… non ricordo tanto bene, perché quello non faceva che offrirmi da bere. Vediamo… sì, allora ha detto che lui aveva un uovo di drago e se lo volevo potevamo giocarcelo a carte… Però dovevo promettergli che lo tenevo bene: non voleva che finiva al chiuso in qualche casa… Allora io gli ho detto che, dopo Fuffi, tenere un drago era la cosa più facile del mondo…"  
"E lui... ha mostrato qualche interesse per Fuffi?" chiese Harry cercando di mantenere calmo il tono della voce.  
"Be', sì... Insomma, anche dalle parti di Hogwarts, non è che capiti spesso di incontrare cani a tre teste, no? Allora gli ho detto che Fuffi era buono come il pane, se uno sapeva calmarlo. Bastava un po' di musica, e lui si addormentava come un angioletto..."  
Di colpo, un'espressione di orrore si dipinse sul volto di Hagrid.  
"Accidenti, non ve lo dovevo dire!" farfugliò. "Dimenticate tutto! Ehi... ma dove andate?"  
I maghi di Fairy Tail non rimasero un secondo di più, correndo subito verso il castello, fermandosi solo una volta raggiunto il salone d'ingresso.  
"Dobbiamo avvertire Silente." disse Gray. "Hagrid ha raccontato a quello straniero come si fa a eludere la sorveglianza di Fuffi, e sotto quel mantello doveva esserci per forza o Piton o Voldemort stesso... Dev'essere stato facile ottenere le informazioni che voleva, dopo aver fatto sbronzare Hagrid."  
"Ma come facciamo ad avvertirlo?" chiese George. "Noi non siamo mai stati nell'ufficio di Silente."  
"Noi sì, è lì che ci ha fatto arrivare la prima volta. Presto, non abbiamo un minuto da perdere!"  
"Che cosa ci fate qui dentro, voi?" esclamò una voce dietro di loro, anticipando la professoressa McGranitt, che portava una grossa pila di libri.  
"Vogliamo vedere il professor Silente." esclamò Natsu.  
"Vedere il professor Silente?" ripeté l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione come se quella richiesta le apparisse molto sospetta. "E perché?"  
"Ecco… ci dispiace, ma non possiamo dirglielo." Rispose Lucy, deglutendo quando vide le narici della donna cominciare a fremere.  
"Il professor Silente è uscito dieci minuti fa." disse poi in tono gelido. "Ha ricevuto un gufo urgente dal Ministero della Magia ed è subito partito in volo per Londra."  
"Se n'è andato?" fece il mago del ghiaccio incredulo. "Proprio adesso?"  
"Fullbuster, il professor Silente è un grandissimo mago, la sua presenza è richiesta da molte parti..."  
"Ma questo è importante!"  
"Quel che voi avete da dirgli sarebbe più importante del Ministero della Magia, Weasley?"  
"Senta, professoressa." fece Harry, gettando all'aria ogni prudenza. "Riguarda la Pietra Filosofale!"  
La McGranitt poteva aspettarsi di tutto, tranne quello. I libri che reggeva le caddero di mano e lei non si diede neanche la pena di raccoglierli.  
"E voi, come lo sapete?" farfugliò, cercando di riprendersi.  
"Ce l'ha detto Silente stesso." Rispose in fretta Erza, inventandosi la prima cosa che le venne in mente. "Professoressa: pensiamo, anzi ne siamo sicuri, che Pit... che qualcuno si prepari a tentare di rubare la Pietra. Dobbiamo parlare con il professor Silente!"  
La professoressa le scoccò un'occhiata carica di un misto di orrore e di sospetto.  
"Il professor Silente sarà di ritorno domani." disse infine. "Non so proprio perché il preside vi abbia detto della Pietra, ma state pur certi che nessuno può rubarla, è troppo ben protetta."  
"Ma prof-"  
"So quel che dico, Potter!" tagliò corto la McGranitt, chinandosi a raccogliere i libri che le erano caduti. "E adesso, vi consiglio di tornarvene tutti fuori a godervi questo bel sole." Concluse, inoltrandosi nel castello.  
Ma loro non seguirono il suo consiglio.  
"È per stanotte." disse Harry quando si fu accertato che la professoressa non fosse più a tiro di voce. "Stanotte Piton, o chiunque voglia rubare la pietra, ha intenzione di passare attraverso la botola. Ha trovato tutto quello che gli occorre, e per di più, adesso Silente è fuori circolazione. È stato lui a mandare quel gufo. Scommetto che al Ministero della Magia resteranno a bocca aperta quando vedranno arrivare Silente."  
"Che cosa facciamo allora?"  
"Speriamo che Happy si accorga di qualcosa di strano e che ci avverta in tempo. Ad ogni modo, non abbiamo molte possibilità: preparatevi a combattere, stasera affronteremo Voldemort." Sentenziò Majutsu.

Happy sospirò.  
Completamente tinto di nero e con il marchio di Fairy Tail nascosto dal nuovo colore, continuava a guardare la porta che nascondeva Fuffi.  
"Niente di niente…" commentò lui, sospirando, alzandosi in piedi per sgranchirsi le gambe. "Cavoli, non poteva capitarmi niente di più noioso…"  
Ma il gatto blu si congelò sul posto, sentendo un miagolio dietro di lui.  
Happy si girò lentamente, ritrovandosi a fissare un gatto soriano, che sembrava immobile di fronte a lui.  
"B-Buono micio… in fondo siamo cugini, no?" fece, deglutendo.  
Per un momento, gli occhi dell'animale di fronte sembrarono venire attraversati da un lampo.  
"Meglio che vada…" continuò il gatto blu, facendosi spuntare le ali e facendo per volare via.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, il soriano gli saltò addosso, facendolo rotolare lungo l'asse.  
"Ahi ahi… Ma che cosa ti prende?! Non ti stavo facendo nulla di male! E non credo di assomigliare troppo ad un uccello… Aye…"  
Tuttavia il gatto soriano saltò giù, e prima che toccasse terra assunse l'aspetto della professoressa McGranitt.  
"Non so chi tu sia…" fece lei, tirando fuori la bacchetta. "Ma non è normale che un gatto parli e si faccia spuntare le ali, soprattutto di fronte a questa porta. Forse Potter e gli altri avevano ragione, dopotutto."  
"Se è per questo nemmeno un gatto che si trasforma in un umano è normale, aye!" replicò incredulo Happy, evocando di nuovo le ali. "Tuttavia, non posso farmi prendere, mi spiace."  
Prima che la professoressa riuscisse a colpirlo con un incantesimo immobilizzante, Happy riuscì a volare via, attraversando a tutta velocità la distanza che lo divideva da una finestra aperta, uscendo subito e salendo sul tetto del castello.  
"E siamo a due… non sono proprio il migliore per queste missioni in incognito… per fortuna non mi ha riconosciuto, aye…" fece, non appena atterrò su una delle torri, riprendendo fiato e energie. "Ma questa volta sarà meglio non dire niente in proposito… potrebbero non mandarmi davvero più fuori…"  
Happy si alzò in piedi, sospirando.  
"Meglio tornare da Natsu e gli altri. Non è successo nulla per tutto il tempo che sono rimasto lì."  
Detto questo, si fece apparire di nuovo le ali, volando via verso la torre di Grifondoro.  
Ma nella fretta di scappare dalla McGranitt, Happy non aveva fatto attenzione a non essere visto da nessun altro e ora, dietro una finestra di fronte alla torre dove si era fermato, un allucinato e incredulo Ron Weasley era rimasto come pietrificato, totalmente incapace di accettare quello che aveva appena visto.

Quella sera, Harry e gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail rimasero nella sala comune, ognuno per conto suo, fingendo di controllare le risposte degli esami, in attesa che tutti andassero a dormire.  
Quando finalmente anche Hermione li salutò e salì in dormitorio, i maghi si rilassarono.  
"Dunque volete proprio farlo?" chiese Happy, tirando fuori la testa dallo zaino.  
"Non c'è altra scelta. Silente non c'è, e questa è senza dubbio l'occasione che aspettava."  
"Meno male che avete recuperato subito il mio mantello." Fece Natsu.  
"Non potevamo di certo abbandonarlo. Su, ora andiamo. Abbiamo già perso troppo tempo. E più minuti passano, più-"  
"Che cosa state facendo?!" esclamò una voce proveniente dalle scale dei dormitori maschili.  
Tutti si girarono, vedendo Neville, con in mano il suo rospo.  
"Non vi ho visto salire e mi sono insospettito… Che cosa avete intenzione di fare? Uscire di nuovo di notte per farvi beccare?"  
"Torna a dormire, Neville." Disse Harry, freddo.  
"Non vi permetterò di farlo! Grifondoro è già nei guai senza che voi peggioriate la situazione." Mentre diceva ciò, lasciò andare il rospo, per poi chiudere a pugno le mani. "Sono disposto anche a fare a botte, se necessario!"  
"Di questo passo sveglierà tutti." Fece Gray, battendo le mani.  
Prima che Neville potesse fare o dire altro, si ritrovò gambe e braccia intrappolate dal ghiaccio.  
"Che cosa?!" fece incredulo, cercando di liberarsi, per poi guardare terrorizzato il gruppo di fronte a lui.  
"Gray, non posso cancellare la memoria a tutti quanti solo perché perdi il controllo. Avremmo potuto semplicemente pietrificarlo." Sbottò Harry, avvicinandosi a Neville, che rimase in silenzio dalla paura.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non c'è altro modo. Modificherò i tuoi ricordi degli ultimi minuti, in modo che tu sia convinto di essere stato colpito da un Pietrificus Totalus."  
"M-Ma… non puoi conoscere quella magia! Non è programma di primo anno!"  
"Guarda, Harry è senza dubbio il mago che conosce più incantesimi in tutta Hogwarts." Fece George, sorridendo.  
Prima che il ragazzo potesse chiedere altro, Harry poggiò la mano sopra la sua fronte.  
Neville restò immobile per qualche secondo, per poi cadere a terra privo di sensi.  
Gray sciolse subito il ghiaccio, lasciandolo libero.  
"E ora andiamo!" ordinò Erza, indossando assieme agli altri il proprio mantello e scomparendo.  
Il ritratto della Signora Grassa si aprì, lasciandoli uscire invisibili per tutti, richiudendosi poco dopo.

Il gruppo di Fairy Tail raggiunse la porta del corridoio del terzo piano.  
"Allora ci siamo." Disse Harry. "Io mi fermerò ad affrontare Fuffi, voi proseguite, chiaro?"  
"No." Rispose Erza. "Tu devi andare fino in fondo. Solo tu puoi affrontare Voldemort, ricordi? Ci penso io a quel cucciolo troppo cresciuto."  
"Mi fermo anch'io!" esclamò Natsu. "Non mi fa di certo paura!"  
"No, io sono sufficiente." Replicò ancora Titania, aprendo la porta e togliendosi il mantello, lanciandolo all'angolo della stanza.  
Fuffi alzò subito i suoi sguardi su di lei, cominciando a ringhiare.  
"Ora lo sposterò dalla botola. Voi non perdete tempo e procedete subito, chiaro?"  
"Ne sei sicura?" chiese Harry.  
"Ti ricordo che sono la maga più forte di Fairy Tail. Non sottovalutarmi." Rispose lei, sorridendo, mentre la sua divisa scompariva, lasciando il posto all'armatura.  
Senza aspettare oltre, evocò due spade, lanciandosi contro l'enorme cane e spostandolo con la forza di un calcio dall'altra parte della stanza, riuscendo a liberare la botola.  
"Ora!" urlò.  
Gli altri non se lo fecero dire due volte.  
Si tolsero anche loro i mantelli, mettendoli a posto sotto la divisa, e corsero verso la botola.  
Harry la aprì con la magia e allo stesso modo allontanò il coperchio, che finì a qualche metro di distanza.  
"Non si vede nulla." Fece Natsu, guardandoci dentro.  
"Direi che è il momento di un piccolo volo." Disse Fred, ridendo per mascherare il suo nervosismo.  
"Allora, sicuri di voler venire tutti?"  
"Io non proprio… ma non posso di certo abbandonarvi, no?" fece Lucy.  
"Allora… andiamo!" urlò Harry, lanciandosi per primo dentro la botola, seguito a ruota da tutti gli altri.  
Erza si girò verso di loro.  
"Buona fortuna, ragazzi." Mormorò, per poi riportare l'attenzione al cerbero, che si stava rialzando, decisamente più infuriato di prima.  
"E ora, a noi due!" esclamò, lanciandosi di nuovo all'attacco.

Harry e gli altri caddero nel vuoto per diversi secondi, finché non atterrarono su qualcosa di morbido, che attutì la loro caduta.  
"Off… fortuna hanno pensato all'atterraggio…" commentò Gray, cercando di alzarsi, ma accorgendosi di essere trattenuto da qualcosa.  
"Fortuna?" fece Fred. "Non direi proprio! Questo è un Tranello del Diavolo!"  
"Un che cosa?!" esclamò spaventata Lucy, sentendo qualcosa di simile a dei tentacoli avvolgerla lungo la caviglia.  
"È una pianta che… possiamo definire assassina."  
"Davvero? Beh, se è una pianta, basterà usare il suo nemico naturale!" disse Natsu, per poi lasciarsi avvolgere dalle fiamme.  
Immediatamente la presa attorno ai maghi si allentò, permettendogli così di liberarsi e di allontanarsi in fretta verso un passaggio tra due pareti di pietra.  
"Fortuna che Natsu è un incendio vivente…" commentò George. "L'unica cosa in grado di indebolire il Tranello del Diavolo è proprio il fuoco."  
"Il fuoco batte tutto!" esclamò il diretto interessato, sputando una fiammata.  
"Ma per piacere, non sei nemmeno stato in grado di sconfiggere Aria." Replicò Gray.  
"E se non sbaglio, tu ti sei fatto ridurre in uno stato pietoso da quella ragazza, no?"  
Immediatamente, Natsu e Gray furono uno di fronte all'altro, a guadarsi reciprocamente con sguardi bellicosi.  
"Di' un po' fiammifero, vuoi una rissa?"  
"E se fosse? Hai paura, ghiacciolo?"  
"Che cosa state pensando di fare voi due?" chiese Harry, posizionandosi accanto ai due con le braccia incrociate. "Volete che sostituisca Erza o vi calmate da soli?"  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Fred e George, i due maghi deglutirono, per poi abbracciarsi come grandi amiconi.  
"Ma che stai dicendo Harry?"  
"Non vedi che andiamo perfettamente d'accordo?"  
Il moro sospirò. "Uno di questi giorni perderò la pazienza con voi due… Su, andiamo avanti, o perderemo il vantaggio che ci ha dato Erza."

Titania saltò all'indietro, buttando via la sua spada, ormai incrinata, ed evocandone un'altra.  
"È piuttosto difficile affrontare questo bestione senza usare tutta la mia magia…" fece, sorridendo. "Distruggerei questa stanza se esagerassi…"  
Fuffi spalancò tutte e tre le sue bocche, pronto a lanciarsi ancora su Erza, che alzò subito la spada per difendersi. Ma prima che la bestia la raggiungesse, il suono di un flauto riempì la stanza.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Erza, il cerbero si fermò, azzerando immediatamente la sua furia omicida.  
Poi, in pochi secondi, cadde a terra addormentato.  
"Non credevo che la musica avesse un simile effetto… Credevo ci volesse un po' di più." disse ancora incredula, per poi girarsi a vedere chi l'aveva aiutata.

Il gruppo di maghi proseguì lungo il corridoio, che continuava a scendere.  
"Sembra di essere alla Gringott…" commentò Lucy.  
"Uh?" fece Natsu, fermandosi di colpo.  
"Che succede?" chiese Happy.  
"C'è qualcosa più avanti." Rispose lui. "Sembra… un tintinnio accompagnato da un lieve fruscio."  
"Che ci sia qualche altro mostro ad aspettarci?" azzardò Gray.  
"Spero di no. Già sapere che esiste un simile posto sotto Hogwarts, e che la mappa non lo segna, per noi è un duro colpo. E che cosa ci può essere peggiore di un cane a tre teste?"  
"Un drago. Un drago adulto." Rispose semplicemente Natsu, facendo sbiancare i due gemelli e Lucy.  
"S-Speriamo di no…"  
Proseguirono in silenzio, finché non raggiunsero una stanza illuminata, con il soffitto a volta, piena di uccellini dagli splendidi colori, brillanti come gemme alla luce del sole, che svolazzavano e volteggiavano per tutta la stanza.  
"E questi che cosa sono?" chiese George, guardando le creature.  
"Non lo so… ma il nostro obiettivo è laggiù." Rispose Harry, indicando un portone di legno dall'altra parte della stanza.  
"Dite che ci inseguiranno se tentiamo di attraversare?" fece Happy, indicando gli uccelli.  
"A questo… si rimedia subito!" esclamò Gray, battendo un pugno sopra il palmo dell'altra mano.  
Immediatamente, attorno a tutti gli uccelli si creò una bolla di ghiaccio, che li fece precipitare tutti a terra.  
"Però… soluzione pratica e veloce." Commentò Fred piacevolmente stupito, avvicinandosi a uno degli animali, per poi sgranare gli occhi. "Ehi… ma questi non sono uccelli! Sono chiavi!" esclamò.  
Tutti si avvicinarono per verificare.  
"Ma com'è possibile? Hanno fatto tante scene per un gatto con le ali, e poi hanno chiavi con le ali?!" sbottò Natsu, mentre Majutsu si avvicinava alla porta.  
"Dobbiamo trovare una grossa chiave, vecchio tipo… probabilmente d'argento." Disse, dopo aver esaminato la porta.  
"Beh, ci sono solo centinaia di chiavi congelate… sarà un giochetto." Scherzò Fred.  
"Trovata!" urlò subito Happy, alzandosi in volo con il blocco di ghiaccio che conteneva la suddetta chiave.  
"Bravissimo Happy!" si complimentò Natsu, per poi sciogliere con una fiammata il gelido involucro, lasciando libera la chiave, che cercò subito di volare via.  
"Eh no! Tu resti qui!" Disse il Dragon Slayer, per poi passare la chiave al moro, che la infilò nella serratura, per poi lasciarla andare via non appena l'ebbe fatta scattare.  
"Vediamo che cos'altro ci aspetta." Fece uno dei Weasley, mentre attraversavano la porta.  
Immediatamente, la nuova stanza fu illuminata da una fortissima luce, che rivelò loro un'enorme scacchiera.  
Loro si trovavano dietro ai pezzi neri, tetri soldati in attesa dell'inizio della contesa, scolpiti in pietra e più alti di loro. Dall'altro lato, i pezzi bianchi facevano la medesima impressione, schierati come fantasmi usciti dal più cupo degli incubi. Alle loro spalle si scorgeva una porta.  
"Non dovremmo metterci a giocare a scacchi, vero?!" esclamò incredulo George.  
"Noi non sappiamo neppure le regole!" urlò in preda al panico Happy.  
"Qui ci servirebbe Ron… lui sì che è un campione in questo gioco…" mormorò Fred.  
"Allora lasciatemi campo libero!" esclamò una voce.  
Tutti voltarono la testa, ritrovandosi a guardare Erza, accompagnata da Ron e Hermione.  
"E voi che ci fate qui?!" disse Harry, incredulo.  
"Oggi ho visto Happy volare sul tetto." Spiegò il Weasley minore, indicando il gatto. "Nonostante avesse un altro colore, l'ho riconosciuto lo stesso. L'ho visto troppe volte nel dormitorio. E l'abbiamo aggiunto a tutto quello che avevamo già scoperto su di voi. Certo, non pensavamo potesse anche parlare, ma ormai…" spiegò, concludendo con un'alzata di spalle e un piccolo sorriso.  
"Non sappiamo ancora tutto." Continuò Hermione. "Ma sappiamo che appartenete a un gruppo chiamato Fairy Tail. Inoltre, Fred e George si sono uniti a questo gruppo durante le vacanze di Natale, come dimostra il loro tatuaggio, identico al vostro. Abbiamo continuato a tenervi sotto controllo fin da quando siamo stati attaccati da quella maga che ci ha parlato di Zeref."  
"Eravate voi due?!" la interruppe incredula Lucy.  
I due maghi di Grifondoro annuirono.  
"Sì. Ed è stata lei a parlarci per la prima volta di Majutsu e Titania…" fece la Granger, guardando Erza, che prese la parola.  
"Ci hanno seguito tenendosi a distanza. A quanto pare, Hermione ha trovato un incantesimo per mascherare l'odore, riuscendo così a non farsi scoprire da Natsu. Sono rimasti dietro la porta del corridoio in attesa che scendessimo tutti nella botola."  
"Dopo pochi minuti, abbiamo sentito il rumore di una battaglia, così siamo entrati. Ma non ci aspettavamo certo di vedere Erza con un'armatura addosso impegnata in uno scontro all'ultimo sangue con quel cane. Per fortuna, Hermione vi aveva seguito questo pomeriggio, scoprendo così il suo punto debole. È bastato un flauto che Hagrid ci ha regalato questo Natale per sistemare la bestia."  
"E ora che siete qui, cosa credete di fare?" chiese Harry. "Oltre queste prove potrebbe esserci Voldemort in persona ad aspettarci!"  
"E tu allora?" replicò Hermione, guardandolo seria. "Tu più di tutti dovresti stare lontano da lui."  
"Per me il discorso è diverso. Sono venuto qui solo per sconfiggerlo. Avevo altri affari, migliori piuttosto che perdere tempo in una scuola che non mi insegna niente di nuovo."  
"Niente di nuovo? Come sarebbe a dire niente di nuovo?!" esclamò incredulo Ron.  
"Beh, vedi fratellino… Harry conosce più magie anche di noi che siamo al terzo anno. Anzi, credo che neppure uno del settimo possa essere al suo livello." Fece Fred, ridendo.  
"Adesso basta parlare. Ron, sei davvero in grado di vincere una partita a scacchi?" chiese Erza.  
"Sì, credo di sì… Ma non posso darvi la certezza matematica."  
"Allora credo che dovremmo fidarci, ma dopo dovrete tornare indietro, chiaro?" disse Harry.  
"No, verremo con voi. Non saremo forti come voi, però possiamo aiutarvi!"  
Majutsu la guardò seria, per poi sospirare. "Fate come volete."  
"Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare? Muovere questi pezzi credo sia impossibile."  
"Credo che alcuni di noi dovranno prendere il posto di alcuni pezzi… Non tutti, sarebbe troppo pericoloso, difficilmente si finisce la partita senza troppe perdite…" rifletté Ron.  
"Io sono con te!" esclamò Natsu. "Basta che mi dici cosa fare, perché io questo gioco non l'ho nemmeno mai sentito nominare. Inoltre, sono abbastanza resistente per sopportare qualche colpo."  
"Anch'io giocherò con te." Fece Hermione, per poi voltarsi verso gli altri. "Voi siete più forti di noi… perciò ci limiteremo ad aprirvi la strada.  
Ron annuì, per poi dirigersi verso un cavallo nero, tendendo la mano per toccarlo.  
D'un tratto, la pietra di cui era fatto prese vita. Il cavallo si mise a raspare a terra con la zampa, e il cavaliere chinò il capo coperto dall'elmo per guardare Ron.  
"Dobbiamo... ehm... dobbiamo venire con voi per attraversare, giusto?" chiese incerto, il rosso, fissando il pezzo nell'elmo buio.  
Il cavaliere nero annuì.  
Ron si voltò verso gli amici, guardandoli attentamente uno per uno. "Qua bisogna pensarci bene..." disse, ragionando velocemente. "Allora, Natsu, tu prendi il posto di quell'alfiere, e tu, Hermione, mettiti vicino a lui, al posto di quella torre."  
"E tu?" domandò Erza.  
"Io farò il cavallo." rispose Ron, deciso.  
Sembrava che i pezzi degli scacchi li avessero sentiti, perché a quelle parole un cavallo, un alfiere e una torre voltarono le spalle ai pezzi bianchi e se ne andarono dal campo di gioco lasciando tre caselle vuote, che furono occupate dai tre ragazzi.  
"I bianchi muovono sempre per primi, a scacchi." spiegò il rosso lanciando un'occhiata al lato opposto dell'enorme scacchiera, mentre gli altri si allontanavano. "E difatti, guardate..."  
Un pedone bianco era avanzato di due caselle.  
Ron cominciò a dirigere le mosse dei neri, che si spostavano silenziosamente seguendo i suoi ordini.  
"Natsu... muoviti diagonalmente di quattro caselle verso destra."  
"Così?" chiese conferma lui, muovendosi come indicato.  
Il primo shock vero arrivò quando fu mangiato l'altro loro cavallo.  
La regina bianca lo sbatté a terra con brutalità e lo trascinò via dalla scacchiera come un sacco della spazzatura: rimase immobile, faccia a terra.  
"Ho dovuto lasciarglielo fare." fece il Weasley con aria sconvolta. "Così tu, Hermione, sarai libera di mangiare quell'alfiere. Dai, muoviti!"  
Ogni qualvolta perdevano un pezzo, i bianchi si mostravano spietati. Ben presto i pezzi neri cominciarono ad allinearsi contro il muro, inerti come pupazzi senza vita.  
Per due volte Ron si accorse appena in tempo che Natsu e Hermione erano in pericolo. Frattanto, schizzava da una parte all'altra della scacchiera, mangiando tanti bianchi quanti erano i neri che avevano perso.  
"Certo che vostro fratello è davvero bravo in questo gioco…" commentò Gray, guardando incredulo lo svolgersi della partita. "E non sembra nemmeno tanto facile."  
"Già, infatti noi due ci abbiamo rinunciato." Rispose Fred.  
"Ci siamo quasi." borbottò a un tratto Ron. "Fatemi pensare... fatemi pensare."  
La regina bianca volse verso di lui la testa senza volto, come se volesse sussurrargli qualcosa.  
"Sì..." disse piano Ron. "È l'unico modo... devo lasciarmi mangiare."  
"No!" esclamarono insieme tutti gli altri.  
"Ma a scacchi è così!" tagliò corto lui. "Bisogna pur sacrificare qualche cosa! Ora farò un passo avanti e lei mi mangerà... e tu sarai libero di dare scacco matto al re, Natsu! Dovrai solo fare tre passi a sinistra!"  
"Non se ne parla!" replicò lui. "Facciamo cambio, io posso resistere a un suo colpo!"  
"Io sono il più inutile qui." Disse Ron. "Hermione potrà aiutarvi se si dovrà risolvere qualche quesito, mentre tu mi sei sembrato abbastanza forte nella foresta. Io sono sacrificabile, voi no!"  
"Ron..." fece la ragazza.  
"Sentite, se non ci sbrighiamo, la pietra sarà perduta!"  
"E va bene! Ma non azzardarti ad andare all'altro mondo, o ti farò assaggiare la mia spada!" disse Erza, mostrando la lama della sua arma.  
Il rosso deglutì, annuendo. "Io vado... ma ricordate: andate subito avanti non appena avremmo vinto!"  
E così dicendo, fece un passo avanti. La regina si fece avanti immediatamente, torreggiando sul cavallo avversario e come un'onda d'innaturale altezza che si getta su un grattacielo, lo colpì con una forte botta in testa data con il braccio di pietra e il ragazzo a cavallo cadde a terra di schianto.  
Hermione e Lucy si lasciarono sfuggire un grido.  
La regina bianca trascinò Ron a lato di quello che pareva più un ring che una scacchiera: il ragazzo sembrava proprio K.O.  
Aspettando che la partita finisse, Harry e gli altri andarono subito a verificare le sue condizioni.  
"Ehi, Ronald, rispondici!" disse preoccupato Fred, scuotendo il fratello.  
"Sta bene, è solo svenuto." Li tranquillizzò Harry, dopo aver verificato che il rosso respirasse normalmente, per poi tornare a guardare il campo a quadri bianchi e neri.  
Natsu era ancora fermo al suo posto, con le mani chiuse a pugno.  
"Tutto questo…" mormorò. "Tutto questo per colpa sua… Ormai Voldemort ha segnato il suo destino!"  
Mentre diceva ciò, una piccola fiamma lo avvolse per qualche secondo, lasciando incredula Hermione. Poi il Dragon Slayer eseguì l'ultimo comando di Ron, avvicinandosi al sovrano avversario e dichiarando lo scacco matto. Il re bianco si tolse la corona dal capo e la gettò ai suoi piedi, decretando così la vittoria dei neri.  
I pezzi si divisero in due gruppi e s'inchinarono l'un l'altro, mostrando la porta aperta in fondo alla stanza.  
Spostarono Ron accanto a una parete, mettendolo in posizione seduta.  
"Aspettaci qui, torneremo presto." Disse Erza, per poi varcare la porta insieme ai compagni e correre lungo il nuovo corridoio.  
Lo percorsero per diversi minuti prima di raggiungere un'altra porta, che Natsu abbatté con un calcio senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di vedere se era aperta.  
"Ma fa sempre così?" chiese Hermione a Gray, che sospirò.  
"Ha avuto un pessimo esempio." Rispose lui.  
Non appena entrarono, le loro narici furono invase da un odore nauseabondo, che costrinse tutti a coprirsi il naso con il mantello.  
Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime videro, steso per terra davanti a loro, un mostro ancor più grosso di quello che era entrato ad Halloween, che giaceva inerte con un bernoccolo insanguinato in testa.  
"Beh, almeno un ostacolo in meno…" commentò a fatica Fred, mentre avanzavano verso l'altra porta.  
All'interno della stanza successiva c'era semplicemente un tavolo con appoggiate sopra sette bottiglie di forme diverse.  
"Qui c'è lo zampino di Piton." Fece Harry, avvicinandosi al tavolo per osservare meglio.  
Ma non poté dire altro perché non appena l'ultimo varcò la porta, essa scomparve, lasciando il posto a un fuoco viola. Nello stesso momento, delle fiamme nere avvolsero la porta da cui sarebbero dovuti passare.  
"Ehi, che cos'hai fatto, Natsu?!" esclamò Gray.  
"Io non c'entro nulla!" esclamò lui, avvicinandosi al fuoco viola, per poi dargli un morso. "Bleah! Disgustoso!"  
"Ma allora… mangi davvero il fuoco!" fece incredula Hermione.  
"Certo che sì! Ma tu come facevi a saperlo?" continuò l'altro, assaggiando anche le fiamme nere, avendo la stessa identica reazione.  
"Ron aveva detto di averti visto mangiare il fuoco del drago di Hagrid…"  
"Sembra che qualcuno si sia fatto scoprire abbastanza facilmente." Disse Titania, guardando minacciosa il Dragon Slayer, che deglutì.  
"Pietà! Non l'ho fatto apposta!" urlò, inginocchiandosi ai piedi di Erza, continuando a sbattere la testa per terra.  
"Guardate, aye!" urlò Happy, afferrando un rotolo di carta poggiato accanto alle bottiglie e lasciandolo cadere tra le mani di Harry, che cominciò subito a leggere.

"_Davanti a voi è il pericolo, dietro la sicurezza_  
_Due tra di noi vi aiutano, usate la destrezza_  
_Una sola, di sette, vi lascerà avanzare_  
_Se un'altra ne berrete, vi farebbe arretrare_  
_Due son piene soltanto di nettare d'ortica_  
_Tre, assassine, s'apprestano alla loro fatica._  
_Scegliete o resterete per sempre tra i supplizi._  
_Per aiutarvi a scegliere, vi diamo quattro indizi:_  
_Primo, seppur subdolamente il velen non si svela,_  
_Il vino delle ortiche alla sinistra cela;_  
_Secondo, differenti sono quelle agli estremi_  
_Ma per andare avanti rimangono problemi;_  
_Terzo, come vedete, non ve n'è una uguale_  
_Sol di nana e gigante il vin non è letale;_  
_Quarto, la seconda a dritta e la seconda a sinistra_  
_Sono gemelle al gusto, ma diverse alla vista_."

Hermione si lasciò sfuggire un gran sospiro, e sotto gli occhi allibiti di tutti gli altri, sorrise.  
"Geniale!" esclamò la ragazza. "Questa non è magia: è logica. Si tratta di una sciarada. Ci sono tanti grandi maghi che non hanno un briciolo di logica: loro sì che resterebbero bloccati qui in eterno."  
"E noi?" chiese preoccupata Lucy.  
"Noi no di certo." rispose Hermione. "Su quel foglio c'è scritto tutto quel che ci serve sapere. Sette bottiglie: tre contengono veleno, due vino, una ci farà attraversare sani e salvi il fuoco nero e una ci aiuterà a superare quello viola per tornare indietro."  
"Ma come facciamo a sapere da quale bere?" domandò Natsu.  
"Datemi un minuto di tempo."  
Hermione lesse e rilesse la carta più volte. Poi si mise ad andare su e giù lungo la fila di bottiglie, borbottando fra sé e sé e indicandole ogni tanto col dito. Alla fine, batté le mani.  
"Ho capito!" esclamò. "Quella più piccola ci farà attraversare il fuoco nero per raggiungere la Pietra."  
George guardò la bottiglia più piccina.  
"Dentro c'è abbastanza da bere soltanto per uno di noi." osservò. "Non è neanche un sorso."  
"Forse… possiamo usare quel sorso per entrare tutti." Rifletté Harry, guardando l'amico con la sciarpa. "Se Natsu la beve, dovrebbe riuscire a mangiare le fiamme."  
"Tu dici che questa qui gli cambierà sapore?" domandò dubbioso il diretto interessato.  
"Credo di sì. Se a un mago normale permette di attraversare incolume le fiamme, tu dovresti riuscire a mangiarle.  
"E va bene! Proviamoci!"  
"Natsu!" lo interruppe Erza. "Sai che se non funziona, ti ritroverai ad affrontare chiunque ci sia oltre quella porta da solo, vero?"  
"E allora? Chiunque sia, non mi fa paura! Lo brucerò finché non potrà più muoversi, anche a costo di incendiare l'intera stanza!"  
"Non preoccuparti, in quel caso demoliremo il muro. Ci vorrà un po' di più, ma ti raggiungeremo. Su, ora muoviti!"  
Salamander annuì, per poi prendere la bottiglia più piccola e bere l'intero contenuto in un solo sorso.  
"Brr, sembra ghiaccio!" esclamò, per poi lanciarsi verso il fuoco nero, cominciando a divorarlo.  
In pochi secondi le fiamme scomparvero, e Natsu si pulì la bocca con il braccio.  
"Ah… adesso sì che erano decisamente più gustose!" disse, mentre gli altri lo raggiungevano.  
"Pronti?" chiese Harry.  
Tutti annuirono.  
Il moro aprì la porta.  
Come si aspettavano, dentro la stanza c'era già qualcuno.  
Ma non era Piton. E non era neanche Voldemort.


	17. La pietra filosofale

Ed eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Con questo, la terza saga della fanfiction giunge al termine, assieme al primo libro!  
Avevamo lasciato il nostro gruppo di maghi di fronte all'ultima prova... non è un mistero chi ci sia dentro, però lascerò lo stesso la suspance qui XD.  
Uhm... non ho molto da dirvi... perciò ringrazio Liberty89 per avermi fatto da beta reader e auguro buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 17: La Pietra Filosofale**

"Professor Raptor?!" esclamarono tutti increduli, vedendo il loro professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che li stava guardando con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Io." Disse lui, calmo. "E mi stavo appunto chiedendo quando sareste arrivati."  
"Lei… Lei sapeva che saremo venuti qui?" chiese Erza.  
"Oh, certo che lo sapevo, signorina Scarlett. Mi ero accorto che avevate scoperto della Pietra Filosofale. E non ho fatto altro che aspettarvi."  
"Ma come… Eravamo sicuri che Piton-" cominciò Fred, fermandosi sentendo il professore ridere.  
"Chi, Severus?" domandò lui, continuando a ridere.  
Una risata fredda e tagliente.  
"Sì, Severus sembra proprio il tipo giusto, non è vero? È talmente utile averlo qui a svolazzare dappertutto come un pipistrello gigante! Con lui in giro, chi sospetterebbe mai del po-povero, ba-balbuziente p-professor Ra-Raptor?"  
"No… è ridicolo!" esclamò George. "Insomma… Senza offesa professore, ma lei… non può essere cattivo. Insomma, Piton ha anche cercato di uccidere Harry!"  
"Oh, no, signor Weasley, lei è in errore. Sono stato io. E se non fosse stato per il vostro amico Dragonil, che mi ha urtato prima di dare fuoco a Piton, ci sarei anche riuscito. Ma tra lui e Piton, che continuava a borbottare contro-incantesimi, non sono riuscito nel mio intento."  
"Ho proprio sbagliato professore, eh? Beh, poco importa, rimedierò subito!" dichiarò Salamander, saltando contro di lui, pronto a colpirlo con un pugno.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, si ritrovò a volare indietro, andando a sbattere contro il muro.  
"Natsu!" urlarono tutti, mentre Harry continuava a fissare Raptor.  
"Piton ha cercato di salvarmi?"  
"Ma certo!" rispose il professore, con tono gelido. "Perché credi che volesse arbitrare lui la tua seconda partita? Cercava di evitare che io ci riprovassi. Veramente buffo... Non c'era bisogno che si desse tanta pena. Non avrei potuto fare niente comunque con Silente che assisteva alla partita. Tutti gli altri insegnanti pensavano che Piton stesse cercando di ostacolare la vittoria del Grifondoro, lui si è reso veramente impopolare. Senza contare l'arrivo di quel mago strambo."  
"Non osare mancare di rispetto al nostro Master!" esclamò Erza. "Lui è senza dubbio un mago mille volte migliore di te!"  
"Può anche essere, ma ora non è qui. E ad ogni modo, è stata tutta fatica sprecata… visto che stanotte vi ammazzo tutti."  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, l'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure schioccò le dita, facendo apparire delle catene attorno a tutti i maghi.  
"Solitamente avrei usato delle semplici corde, ma dopo l'incontro avuto nella foresta, preferisco non rischiare. Anche se dubito che quel Majutsu verrà qui ad aiutarvi."  
"Era lei?" domandò Hermione. "Ma perché? Lei è un professore di Hogwarts!"  
Raptor scoppiò in un nuovo attacco d'ilarità.  
"Signorina Granger, lei ha troppa fiducia nei professori e troppo poca nei suoi compagni. Sa, l'ho pedinata… Temevo che la notte di Halloween lei, Scarlett e Heartphilia poteste avermi visto sgattaiolare a vedere cosa ci fosse a guardia della pietra."  
"Vuole dire che è stato lei a far entrare quel troll?" chiese Lucy.  
"Ma certamente. Ho un talento speciale con i mostri, io... Avrete visto senz'altro che cos'ho fatto a quello della stanza qua accanto. Ma purtroppo, mentre tutti correvano dappertutto cercando di stanarlo, Piton, che già sospettava di me, è venuto dritto filato al terzo piano per intercettarmi, e non solo il mio mostro non vi ha fatto a pezzi, ma neanche il cane a tre teste è riuscito a staccare la gamba a morsi a Piton come si deve."  
"Sei solo un codardo!" gli urlò contro Gray, cercando di liberarsi usando la forza.  
L'uomo non disse nulla, limitandosi a girarsi.  
"Ora fate silenzio. Devo esaminare questo specchio molto interessante."  
Harry si fece attento più che mai non appena se ne accorse.  
Alle spalle del professore si trovava lo Specchio delle Brame.  
'_Allora è qui che l'hanno portato…'_ pensò, per poi sgranare gli occhi ricordandosi cosa gli aveva detto il suo riflesso.  
"Lo specchio è la chiave per trovare la Pietra." mormorò Raptor mentre tastava la cornice. "Figuriamoci se Silente non escogitava una cosa del genere... ma tanto lui è a Londra... e per quando sarà tornato, io sarò già molto lontano."  
"Non credo proprio, aye!" urlò Happy, apparendo da dietro Erza e volandogli contro.  
Ma proprio com'era stato per Natsu, il professore non dovette nemmeno muoversi, limitandosi a farlo andare a sbattere con il muro.  
"Happy!" esclamò preoccupato il Dragonslayer.  
"Questa sì che è una sorpresa… allora i deliri di Gazza erano giustificati." Fece l'insegnante, facendo apparire delle catene anche attorno al gatto, per poi girare attorno allo specchio per osservarlo da dietro. "Il mio signore ti esaminerà per bene dopo che avrà preso la Pietra."  
"Se Piton cercava di ostacolarti… allora perché vi siete incontrati nella foresta?" domandò Titania.  
"All'epoca mi stava addosso, cercando di scoprire fino a che punto fossi arrivato. Ha sempre sospettato di me, e ha cercato di spaventarmi... come se fosse stato possibile, con il Signore Voldemort dalla mia parte!"  
Raptor venne fuori da dietro lo specchio, posizionandosi nuovamente davanti alla superficie riflettente e ci guardò dentro con avidità.  
"Vedo la Pietra... La offro al mio padrone, ma dov'è la Pietra?"  
"Eppure, mi è sempre sembrato che Piton mi odiasse tanto..." rifletté ad alta voce Harry, cercando di guadagnare altro tempo.  
"Oh, per odiarti, ti odia." Lo tranquillizzò l'uomo, con tono noncurante. "Ci puoi giurare che ti odia. Era a Hogwarts con tuo padre, lo sapevi? Si detestavano cordialmente, però non ti ha mai voluto morto."  
"Eppure professore, qualche giorno fa io l'ho sentita singhiozzare... Pensavo che Piton la stesse minacciando..."  
Per la prima volta, un fremito di paura attraversò il volto di Raptor.  
"A volte…" fece "trovo difficile seguire le istruzioni del mio padrone... lui è un mago grande e potente, mentre io sono debole…"  
"Vuole dire che era con lei? Dentro Hogwarts?!" esclamò spaventata Lucy.  
"Lui è con me ovunque io vada." Rispose il professore. "Lo incontrai all'epoca in cui giravo il mondo. Allora ero un giovanotto scervellato, pieno d'idee ridicole sul bene e sul male. Il Signore Voldemort mi ha dimostrato quanto avessi torto. Bene e male non esistono. Esistono soltanto il potere e coloro che sono troppo deboli per ricercarlo... Da allora l'ho sempre servito fedelmente, benché lo abbia deluso molte volte. Ha dovuto essere molto duro con me."  
Raptor d'improvviso rabbrividì.  
"Non perdona facilmente gli errori. Quando ho fallito il colpo alla Gringott lui ne è stato molto dispiaciuto. Mi ha punito... Ha deciso di tenermi sotto più stretta sorveglianza..."  
"Ma certo…" disse Gray. "La abbiamo conosciuta proprio quel giorno a Diagon Alley… Dovevamo arrivarci subito!"  
Raptor lo ignorò, cominciando a imprecare a bassa voce.  
"Io non capisco... la Pietra è o non è dentro lo specchio? Che devo fare? Devo romperlo?"  
La mente di Harry galoppava.  
'_Se prende la Pietra, per noi potrebbe essere la fine… Dobbiamo riuscire a prenderla prima noi… Forse… se riuscissi a guardarmi nello specchio, il mio riflesso potrebbe mostrarmi dove l'ha nascosta…'_ pensò, deglutendo, per poi cominciare a spostarsi lentamente per quanto gli fu possibile a causa delle catene, e cercò di mettersi davanti allo specchio.  
Gli altri rimasero in silenzio a osservarlo, mentre l'insegnante lo ignorava completamente.  
"Vediamo un po', che cosa fa questo specchio? Come funziona? Padrone, aiutami!" esclamò.  
Con orrore di tutti i presenti, una voce rispose. Una voce che sembrava provenire dallo stesso Raptor.  
"Usa il ragazzo… Usa il ragazzo…"  
"Come ordina. Potter, vieni qui. E non fare scherzi, o per i tuoi amici sarà la fine." Disse, voltandosi verso il ragazzo battendo le mani.  
Le catene che lo bloccavano si allentarono, per poi cadere a terra, lasciandolo finalmente libero.  
Cercando di trattenere la propria rabbia, il giovane obbedì, avvicinandosi allo specchio.  
"Guarda e dimmi che cosa vedi!" ordinò il professore, mettendosi alle sue spalle e puntandogli contro la bacchetta.  
Chiuse gli occhi per calmarsi, per poi riaprirli e guardare il suo riflesso.  
Come l'altra volta, questi aveva gli occhiali ed era privo del marchio di Fairy Tail. Lui sorrise, e mise una mano in tasca, per poi tirarla fuori assieme a una pietra rossa.  
Mimò qualcosa con la bocca, e poi rimise la pietra al suo posto.  
In quello stesso instante, nella tasca del vero Harry si materializzò qualcosa di pesante.  
La Pietra Filosofale ora era in mano sua.  
"Ebbene?" domandò Raptor, impaziente. "Che cosa vedi?"  
"Vedo… la sua sconfitta. La sconfitta di Voldemort." Specificò. "Vedo me e i miei amici esultare. E vedo… anche la tua di sconfitta!"  
Cogliendo di sorpresa il professore, si girò, colpendolo in pieno con una delle sue magie, facendolo volare dall'altra parte della stanza.  
"Cosa…? Puoi usare anche tu la magia senza l'aiuto di una bacchetta?" fece questi, rialzandosi. "Impressionante… Tuttavia, dimentichi che i tuoi amici sono ancora miei prigionieri." E mentre diceva ciò, puntò la bacchetta verso Lucy. "Un'altra mossa del genere, e lei raggiungerà i tuoi genitori. E ora dimmi che cos'hai davvero visto dentro lo specchio, Potter!"  
"Maledetto bastardo…" ringhiò Natsu. "Non osare fare del male a Lucy!"  
"Che cos'ho visto nello specchio?" ripeté invece Harry. "Te l'ho già detto. Vedo la vostra sconfitta."  
"Davvero…?" fece la voce di prima. "Fammi parlare con lui… faccia a faccia…" continuò, rivolta a Raptor.  
"Padrone, ma voi non ne avete la forza!" protestò lui.  
"Certo che sono abbastanza forte… per questo."  
"E va bene…"  
Continuando a tenere la bacchetta contro Lucy, usò l'altra mano per cominciare a svolgersi il turbante.  
"Ehi… che cosa stai facendo?" chiese sorpreso Fred.  
"Obbedisco agli ordini… Chissà, forse dopo vorrà punire anche voi due per averlo colpito…" rispose Raptor, finendo di togliersi il copricapo.  
I volti di tutti i maghi che si trovavano lì vicino sbiancarono, mentre il moro restava in attesa.  
Infine, il professore si girò, mostrando il retro del capo al ragazzo sopravvissuto. Al posto della nuca, però, si trovava un volto, uno dei più orribili che i maghi avessero mai visto: bianco come il gesso, occhi rossi che mandavano bagliori e come narici due fessure, simili a quelle di un serpente.  
"Harry Potter…" sibilò questi. "Finalmente ci rincontriamo."  
"Voldemort, suppongo. Beh, devo dire che in questi dieci anni non ho sentito la tua mancanza… anzi!"  
Voldemort sorrise.  
"Lo vedi cosa sono diventato per colpa tua?" chiese. "Pura ombra e vapore... io prendo forma soltanto quando posso abitare il corpo di qualcuno... Ma ci sono sempre state persone disposte ad aprirmi il cuore e la mente... Il sangue di unicorno mi ha rinvigorito, nelle scorse settimane... Hai visto quando il fedele Raptor l'ha bevuto per me, nella foresta... Una volta che sarò entrato in possesso dell'Elisir di Lunga Vita, potrò crearmi un corpo tutto mio... E ora, veniamo a noi... Perché non mi dai quella pietra che hai in tasca?"  
"Vedo che non ti si può nascondere nulla, eh?" replicò il ragazzo, tirando fuori la Pietra.  
"Ce l'avevi tu?!" esclamarono increduli i suoi compagni.  
"Me l'ha data lo specchio pochi minuti fa." Rispose lui, mettendola nuovamente in tasca. "Tuttavia, non l'avrai mai."  
"Non fare l'idiota, ragazzo!" ringhiò il volto. "È meglio che ti salvi la vita e ti unisci a me... altrimenti farai la stessa fine dei tuoi genitori! Loro sono morti implorando la mia clemenza..."  
"Come osi… infangare la memoria dei miei genitori?" commentò Harry, chiudendo le mani a pugno. "Per colpa tua… ho vissuto otto anni di inferno. Però, devo anche ringraziarti."  
"Ringraziarmi, Potter?"  
"Esatto. Perché grazie a te, ho potuto conoscere qualcosa a te sconosciuto."  
"Qualcosa a me sconosciuto?" ripeté Voldemort, ridendo. "E che cosa sarebbe? L'amore di cui parla sempre Silente?"  
"No…" rispose Erza, rialzandosi in piedi. "Non è l'amore… è l'amicizia!"  
"Harry è diventato nostro amico… e noi suoi amici!" continuò il mago del ghiaccio, imitandola.  
"Ed è per questo… che Fairy Tail non ti perdonerà mai per quello che gli hai fatto!" urlò Natsu, per poi rivolgersi a Harry. "Possiamo adesso?"  
Come risposta, la divisa del ragazzo scomparve, lasciando il posto alla sua armatura.  
"Perfetto!" esclamò Gray, ghiacciando le sue catene, per poi mettere tutta la sua forza nelle braccia, che le spezzarono.  
Nello stesso momento, anche Erza riuscì a distruggere le sue catene con il semplice aiuto della forza brutta, mentre Salamander si lasciò avvolgere completamente dalle fiamme, sciogliendole con il calore.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò incredulo Raptor, guardandoli.  
"Preparatevi ad affrontare la furia di Fairy Tail!" urlò Harry, mentre Natsu faceva schioccare le dita, rompendo con una scintilla le catene che tenevano bloccati Happy, i gemelli, Lucy e Hermione.  
"Impressionante… Non credevo aveste un simile potere nascosto." Disse Voldemort, per nulla intimorito.  
Prima che Natsu e gli altri potessero raggiungerli, una barriera avvolse il mago oscuro e Harry, facendoli andare a sbattere contro la parete invisibile.  
"Harry!" urlarono tutti.  
"I tuoi amici non potranno interferire. Il mio potere magico è sempre maggiore al vostro."  
"Può darsi… ma non mi arrenderò di certo. Sono venuto in questa scuola con il preciso scopo di sconfiggerti. E ora è giunto quel momento!"  
"Divertente… Uccidilo." Ordinò al suo servitore.  
Questi si girò di nuovo, per poi correre contro il ragazzo, che lo evitò saltando di lato.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, il professore si rivelò veloce, e riuscì a prenderlo per un polso.  
Immediatamente una forte luce colpì entrambi, facendoli finire uno dalla parte opposta rispetto all'altro. L'armatura di Majutsu s'illuminò prima di scomparire nel nulla, lasciando il proprietario a terra.  
"Che cosa…?" fece il moro mentre si alzava, portandosi la mano sulla cicatrice, che aveva cominciato a fargli male.  
"Padrone!" urlò invece Raptor, guardandosi la mano con cui aveva tentato di afferrare lo studente, ora piena di vesciche, che lo facevano piegare in due dal dolore.  
"Prendilo! PRENDILO!" gridò di nuovo Voldemort con voce stridula, e il professore fece un balzo in avanti, riuscendo a mandare Harry lungo disteso per terra e afferrandogli il collo con entrambe le mani.  
Il dolore della cicatrice costrinse il giovane a urlare, ma con sua sorpresa vide il volto di Raptor contorcersi per il dolore che stava provando a sua volta.  
"Padrone, non riesco a trattenerlo... le mie mani... le mie mani!" urlò disperato, per poi tenere a terra il ragazzo con le ginocchia e mollando la presa sul suo collo per contemplarsi inorridito i palmi delle mani.  
Anche Harry li vide: erano bruciacchiati, con la carne viva esposta, rossa e lucente.  
"E allora ammazzalo subito, idiota, e facciamola finita!" ordinò Voldemort con la sua voce sgradevole.  
Raptor annuì, per poi alzare la mano per eseguire un sortilegio mortale.  
"Harry, no!" urlarono inorriditi tutti, mentre Natsu continuava a colpire la barriera con i pugni, imitato da Erza e Gray.  
Ma Harry, istintivamente, afferrò la faccia del suo avversario.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"  
L'uomo gli rotolò via di dosso, e questa volta anche il volto gli si era coperto di vesciche.  
A quel punto il giovane mago capì: Raptor non poteva toccarlo senza provare una sofferenza atroce. La sua unica speranza, quindi, era di non mollarlo: quel contatto che procurava dolore anche a lui gli avrebbe impedito di colpirlo mortalmente.  
Harry balzò in piedi e si lanciò contro il professore, afferrandolo per un braccio e stringendolo con tutta la forza che aveva. Di conseguenza, Raptor urlò ancora per il male che lo stava danneggiando e si dimenò nel tentativo di liberarsi.  
Il dolore alla testa di Harry aumentava sempre di più, ma lui non demorse.  
Continuava a sentire Voldemort ordinare di ucciderlo, però la vista cominciò ad abbandonarlo, segno che il suo corpo era arrivato al limite di sopportazione.  
Prima di perdere il contatto con il mondo, vide la barriera scomparire, lasciando passare i suoi amici, che continuavano a chiamarlo. Il braccio del professore gli scivolò di mano, mentre lui cade a terra, incapace di rialzarsi e di sentire che cosa stava succedendo attorno a lui.

"_Ottimo lavoro… Majutsu."_ fece una voce, che giunse ovattata alle orecchie di Harry, come se fosse molto lontana.  
"Chi… sei…?" mormorò lui, cercando di aprire gli occhi.  
Un oggetto dorato luccicava proprio sopra di lui. Era il Boccino. Ma com'era possibile?  
Sbatté gli occhi. Non era affatto il Boccino. Erano un paio di occhiali.  
Sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. Lentamente, come attraverso una bruma, mise a fuoco il volto sorridente di Albus Silente.  
"Buon pomeriggio, Harry." disse questi.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con tanto d'occhi. Poi recuperò la memoria.  
"Preside! La Pietra! È stato Raptor! Adesso ce l'ha lui! Bisogna far presto, signore..."  
"Calmati, caro figliolo, sei rimasto un po' indietro con gli avvenimenti." riprese Silente. "La Pietra non ce l'ha affatto Raptor."  
"E allora chi? Signore, io..."  
"Harry ti prego di calmarti, altrimenti Madama Chips mi farà buttare fuori."  
Potter deglutì e si guardò intorno. Si rese conto di essere nell'infermeria del castello.  
Era adagiato in un letto dalle candide lenzuola di lino, e sul comodino accanto sembrava fosse stato trasferito un intero negozio di dolciumi.  
"Quelli sono pegni di affetto dei tuoi amici e ammiratori." spiegò il preside illuminandosi in volto. "Quel che è accaduto giù nei sotterranei tra te e il professor Raptor è segretissimo, quindi naturalmente tutta la scuola ne è al corrente. Credo che i tuoi amici Fred e George Weasley abbiano cercato di mandarti la tavoletta di una tazza del gabinetto: devono aver creduto che ti saresti divertito. Ma Madama Chips non l'ha giudicata una cosa molto igienica, e quindi l'ha confiscata."  
Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
"Da quanto tempo sono qui?"  
"Tre giorni. I tuoi amici e la gilda saranno molto sollevati di sapere che hai ripreso i sensi. Erano tutti preoccupatissimi."  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
"Ma signore, la Pietra..."  
"Vedo che non è facile distrarti. Molto bene, parliamo della Pietra. Il professor Raptor non è riuscito a portartela via. Io sono arrivato in tempo per impedirlo, anche se devo ammettere che te la stavi cavando molto bene da solo. E il signor Dragonil ha pensato al resto."  
"Ma lei non era andato al Ministero?"  
"Non avevo neanche messo piede a Londra, che ho capito subito che il luogo dove dovevo andare era quello che avevo appena lasciato. Sono arrivato giusto in tempo per toglierti di mano a Raptor..."  
"Ah, è stato lei allora!"  
"Ho temuto di essere arrivato troppo tardi."  
"C'è mancato poco. Non ce l'avrei fatta a lungo a tenerlo lontano dalla Pietra e-"  
"Non dalla Pietra, ragazzo, da te!" lo interruppe l'anziano mago. "Lo sforzo che hai fatto per poco non ti è costato la vita. Per un orribile momento, ho temuto che fosse così. Quanto alla Pietra, ho parlato con il mio amico Nicolas, e siamo giunti a una sola conclusione."  
"Ovvero?"  
"La Pietra dovrà restare nascosta. E tu sei l'unico a poterla restituire al suo guardiano."  
"Intende lo specchio?"  
"Precisamente. Io e Nicolas pensiamo sia il luogo migliore per nasconderla, ma essendo stato tu a prenderla, devi essere tu a rimetterla al suo posto."  
"Ne siete sicuri? Non sarebbe meglio distruggerla? Basterebbe produrre sufficiente Elisir per Flamel e sua moglie e-"  
"Ne hanno già a sufficienza per concludere i loro affari, dopodiché… non ne fabbricheranno più."  
Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
"Vuole dire che hanno deciso di morire?"  
"Per uno giovane come te, sono sicuro che tutto questo sembrerà incredibile, ma per Nicolas e Peronella è proprio come andare a dormire dopo una giornata molto, molto lunga. In fin dei conti, per una mente ben organizzata, la morte non è che una nuova, grande avventura."  
Silente portò la mano di fronte al ragazzo, aprendola e rivelando la Pietra Filosofale.  
"Lo specchio è tornato al suo posto." Disse, lasciandogliela cadere addosso.  
Harry rimase in silenzio, prendendola e portandola subito nella tasca del pigiama che stava indossando.  
"E… che ne è stato di Voldemort?" chiese.  
"Sfortunatamente, è riuscito a sfuggire. Ha abbandonato il corpo di Raptor, lasciandolo morire… ha tanta poca compassione per i seguaci quanto per i nemici. Comunque, Harry, se tu hai ritardato il suo ritorno al potere, la prossima volta ci vorrà semplicemente qualcun'altro che sia in grado di sostenere quella che sembra una battaglia persa... Ma se il suo desiderio di potere continuerà a venire ostacolato, forse non lo riconquisterà mai più."  
Harry annuì.  
"Preside, ci sono alcune altre cose che mi piacerebbe sapere, se lei può rispondermi... cose sulle quali vorrei sapere la verità."  
"La verità..." sospirò Silente. "È una cosa meravigliosa e terribile, e per questo va trattata con grande cautela. In ogni caso, risponderò alle tue domande, a meno che non abbia ottime ragioni per non farlo, nel qual caso ti prego di perdonarmi. Ma non mentirò."  
"Bene... Vorrei sapere perché Voldemort undici anni fa ha cercato di uccidermi. Perché ha ucciso i miei genitori per arrivare a me? Cos'è che lo spaventa così tanto?"  
Questa volta, Silente fece un sospiro ancora più profondo.  
"Purtroppo, alla prima domanda non posso rispondere. Non oggi. Non ora. Un giorno lo saprai... ma per adesso, Harry, non ci pensare. Quando sarai più grande... Lo so che non sopporti di sentirtelo dire, ma... quando sarai pronto, lo saprai."  
Il moro sospirò, ben consapevole che sarebbe stato inutile discutere.  
"Ma allora, perché Raptor non poteva toccarmi?"  
"Vedi, tua madre è morta per salvarti. Ora, se c'è una cosa che Voldemort non riesce a concepire, è l'amore. Non poteva capire che un amore potente come quello di tua madre, lascia il segno: non una cicatrice, non un segno visibile... Essere stati amati tanto profondamente ci protegge per sempre, anche quando la persona che ci ha amato non c'è più. È una cosa che ti resta dentro, nella pelle. Raptor, che avendo ceduto l'anima a Voldemort era pieno di odio, di brama e di ambizione, non poteva toccarti per questa ragione. Per lui era un tormento toccare una persona segnata da un marchio di tanta bontà."  
A quel punto l'attenzione di Silente fu attratta da un uccellino che si era posato sul davanzale della finestra, il che lasciò a Harry il tempo di pensare a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
"Ci sarebbe ancora un'altra cosa..."  
"Avanti, spara!"  
"Raptor ha detto che Piton..."  
"Il professor Piton, Harry." Lo corresse il preside.  
"Sì, lui... Raptor ha detto che lui mi odia perché odiava mio padre. È vero?"  
"Be', sì, direi proprio che si detestavano. Più o meno come te e il signor Malfoy, ma poi, tuo padre ha fatto una cosa che Piton non gli ha mai perdonato."  
"E cioè?"  
"Gli ha salvato la vita."  
"Che cosa?"  
"Già..." fece Silente in tono sognante. "Strano come funziona la mente delle persone, non trovi? Il professor Piton non sopportava di dovere qualcosa a tuo padre... Io credo che quest'anno si sia tanto impegnato a proteggerti solo perché in quel modo credeva di mettersi in pari con tuo padre. Dopodiché, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente tornare a odiarne la memoria..."  
Harry lo guardò, sicuro che stesse ancora nascondendo qualcosa, ma decise di lasciar perdere.  
"Be', adesso basta con le domande." Fece il preside. "Propongo che tu cominci ad assaggiare qualcuno di questi dolci. Ah! Gelatine Tuttigusti+1! Da giovane ho avuto la sfortuna di trovarne una al gusto di vomito, e da allora devo dire che per me hanno perso ogni attrattiva... Ma se prendo una bella caramella mou, non dovrei correre rischi... Tu che dici?"  
Sorrise e si cacciò in bocca un cubetto dal bel colore ambrato.  
Appena l'ebbe masticata, esclamò: "Povero me! Cerume!"

Madama Chips, la capo-infermiera, era una donna simpatica ma inflessibile.  
"Solo cinque minuti." la implorò Harry.  
"Nemmeno per sogno!"  
"Ma ha lasciato entrare il professor Silente..."  
"Be', che c'entra: lui è il direttore, è una cosa completamente diversa. Hai bisogno di riposo."  
"Ma mi sto riposando. Guardi, sono qui steso a letto!"  
"E va bene!" acconsentì infine lei. "Ma soltanto cinque minuti."  
E lasciò entrare l'intero gruppo di Fairy Tail, accompagnato da Ron e Hermione.  
"Harry!" urlarono tutti insieme.  
"Finalmente ti sei svegliato!" esclamò Lucy, sollevata.  
"Silente era talmente preoccupato che per un momento abbiamo temuto il peggio. Anche il Master ha temuto per te." Disse Erza.  
"Tutta la scuola non parla d'altro." Fece Fred, sorridendo. "Direi che con questo abbiamo superato ogni voce mai sentita a Hogwarts!"  
"Che ne è stato della Pietra?" chiese Happy, facendo uscire la testa dallo zaino di Natsu.  
"Silente ha deciso di restituirla al suo guardiano." Rispose Harry, preferendo nascondere che ora era in mano sua.  
"Peccato… sarebbe stata utile…" disse Ron, con sguardo sognante.  
"Che cosa vi è successo dopo che sono svenuto?" domandò il moro, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
"Silente ci ha raggiunto proprio in quel momento. Ha pronunciato un incantesimo per distruggere la barriera, ed è venuto subito in tuo soccorso." Spiegò Hermione. "Natsu ha colpito Raptor con uno dei suoi pugni, e lui… si è come sgretolato."  
"Probabilmente il contatto con te lo aveva ridotto allo stremo delle forze e della resistenza, ma il fatto che Voldemort sia ancora vivo… Credevo saremmo riusciti a sistemarlo definitivamente."  
Harry sorrise, scuotendo la testa.  
"Siamo stati un po' troppo presuntuosi." Disse, per poi guardare Ron e Hermione. "Allora adesso anche voi sapete tutta la storia, vero?"  
"Sì, ma tranquillo, non lo abbiamo detto a nessun altro." Rispose la ragazza.  
"Invece Silente va strombazzando ai quattro venti come hai tenuto testa a Voldemort." Aggiunse il rosso. "Senti, devi rimetterti in piedi per la festa di fine anno di domani."  
"Chi ha vinto?" chiese Harry.  
"Il conteggio dei punti è stato ultimato, e purtroppo i Serpeverde hanno vinto." Rispose George. "Tu mancavi all'ultima partita di Quidditch e, senza di te, il Corvonero ci ha stracciati... Ma almeno il rinfresco sarà ottimo."  
"Purtroppo da sola non sono riuscita a far guadagnare sufficienti punti alla squadra." Si scusò Erza.  
In quel momento, entrò di corsa Madama Chips.  
"Siete rimasti quasi quindici minuti, e ora... FUORI!" urlò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Dopo una buona nottata di sonno, Harry si sentì quasi tornato alla normalità.  
"Voglio andare alla festa." disse a Madama Chips mentre questa era occupata a rimettere in ordine le molte scatole di dolci sul tavolino. "Posso, no?"  
"Il professor Silente dice che bisogna dartelo, questo permesso." disse in tono un po' sdegnoso, come se a parer suo il professor Silente ignorasse quanto potessero essere rischiose le feste. "Comunque, qui ci sono altre visite per te."  
"Davvero?" chiese Harry. "Chi è?"  
Mentre parlava, Hagrid era sgattaiolato dentro la stanza.  
Come sempre, quando si trovava in un luogo chiuso, sembrava troppo grosso per starci tutto.  
Si sedette accanto a Harry, gli lanciò un'occhiata e poi scoppiò in lacrime.  
"È stata... tutta... colpa... mia... maledetto me!" singhiozzò con la faccia tra le mani. "Sono stato io a dire a quel malvagio come sfuggire alla sorveglianza di Fuffi! Proprio io gliel'ho detto! Era l'unica cosa che non sapeva, ed io gliel'ho detta! Tu potevi morire! E tutto per un uovo di drago! Giuro che non berrò più neanche un goccio! Mi meritavo d'essere buttato fuori e mandato a vivere fra i Babbani!"  
"Hagrid!" disse Harry, non sapendo cosa dire vedendo Hagrid tremare di pena e di rimorso, con i lucciconi che gli rotolavano giù per la barba. "Dai, Hagrid, l'avrebbe scoperto lo stesso. Parliamo di Voldemort: l'avrebbe scoperto anche senza che glielo dicessi tu! Inoltre, Natsu non ti perdonerebbe se ti sentisse dire che un uovo di drago non era niente di che."  
"Hai rischiato di morire!" singhiozzò il guardiacaccia. "E poi, non dire quel nome!"  
A quel punto Harry gridò con quanto fiato aveva: "Voldemort!"  
Hagrid rimase talmente sconvolto che smise di piangere.  
"Io l'ho conosciuto, e lo chiamo per nome. Dai, Hagrid, consolati: abbiamo salvato la Pietra e lui adesso non può più usarla. Su, prendi una Cioccorana, ne ho a vagoni..."  
Hagrid si asciugò il naso con il dorso della mano e disse: "Questo mi fa tornare in mente che ho un regalo per te."  
"Non sarà mica un panino alla donnola, eh?" scherzò Harry, e finalmente l'omone accennò una risatina incerta.  
"No. Ieri Silente mi ha dato una giornata di libertà per fabbricarlo... anche se naturalmente faceva bene a buttarmi fuori... A ogni modo, questo è per te..." disse, tirando fuori qualcosa dal pastrano.  
Sembrava un bel libro rilegato in cuoio.  
Il ragazzo lo aprì, curioso. Era pieno di foto magiche che si muovevano: da ogni pagina, suo padre e sua madre gli sorridevano salutandolo con la mano.  
"Ho mandato gufi e civette a tutti i vecchi compagni di scuola dei tuoi genitori, chiedendogli delle foto... Sapevo che tu non ne avevi... Ti piace?"  
"I-Io… Io non so cosa dire…" fece il moro, guardando le foto.  
Una silenziosa lacrima scese dai suoi occhi, il che bastò come risposta a Hagrid.

Quella sera Harry si avviò da solo alla festa di fine anno.  
Era stato trattenuto dalle assidue cure di Madama Chips, che aveva insistito per dargli un'ultima controllata, quindi la Sala Grande era già piena.  
Era parata a festa con i colori di Serpeverde, verde e argento, per festeggiare il fatto che aveva vinto la coppa per il settimo anno di fila. Un immenso stendardo con il serpente di Serpeverde copriva la parete dietro alla Tavola delle Autorità.  
Quando Harry entrò, ci fu un improvviso silenzio: poi tutti cominciarono a parlottare ad alta voce.  
Lui si infilò nel posto che gli altri gli avevano conservato al tavolo di Grifondoro, facendo finta di non vedere che tutti gli altri erano in piedi e lo guardavano.  
Per sua fortuna, di lì a pochi istanti Silente arrivò e il brusio si spense.  
"Un altro anno è passato!" iniziò il preside con tono allegro. "Ed io devo tediarvi con una chiacchierata da vecchio bacucco, prima che possiamo affondare i denti nelle nostre deliziose leccornie. Che anno è stato questo! Si spera che adesso abbiate la testa un po' meno vuota di quando siete arrivati... E ora, avete tutta l'estate davanti a voi per tornare a svuotarvela, prima che cominci il nuovo anno..." scherzò.  
"Ora, se ho ben capito…" proseguì. "deve essere assegnata la Coppa delle Case, e la classifica è questa: al quarto posto Grifondoro, con trecentododici punti; terzo Tassorosso con trecentocinquantadue punti; secondo Corvonero, con quattrocentoventisei punti e primo Serpeverde, con quattrocentosettantadue."  
Un boato di ovazioni e applausi esplose dal tavolo di Serpeverde. Harry vide Malfoy che batteva il suo calice sul tavolo, sorridendo.  
"Sì, sì, molto bene, Serpeverde." continuò Silente. "Ma ci sono alcuni recenti avvenimenti che vanno presi in considerazione."  
La stanza piombò nel silenzio più assoluto.  
A quelli di Serpeverde si gelò il sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Ehm..." cominciò il preside. "ho alcune comunicazioni dell'ultimo minuto da fare, a proposito del punteggio. Vediamo un po'. Ecco!  
"Alla signorina Erza Scarlett… Per aver tenuto testa a una delle creature magiche più forti, attribuisco al Grifondoro cinquanta punti."  
Titania spalancò gli occhi incredula, mentre l'intero tavolo scoppiava in un urlo di gioia.  
"Al signor Gray Fullbuster, per l'abilità dimostrata con le chiavi incantate, attribuisco cinquanta punti."  
Il mago del ghiaccio sorrise, mentre il tavolo continuava a esultare.  
"Alla signorina Lucy Heartphilia, per aver dimostrato il coraggio necessario a seguire i suoi amici anche in una situazione di pericolo, attribuisco trenta punti."  
"Davvero?!" fece lei, incredula di aver fatto guadagnare dei punti anche se non aveva fatto nulla.  
"Al signor Natsu Dragonil, per aver salvato i suoi amici dal Tranello del Diavolo e per aver sconfitto definitivamente il nostro ex professore, attribuisco cinquanta punti!"  
"Evvai!" urlò lui, mentre il sorriso dei Serpeverde diventava sempre più simile a una smorfia di disperazione.  
"Ai signori Fred e George Weasley, attribuisco cinquanta punti a testa per aver saputo fornire il giusto aiuto in un momento di difficoltà dei loro amici, contribuendo a salvare diverse vite."  
"Yu-uuu!" esclamarono i due, battendosi un cinque a vicenda, mentre Lucy sorrise, capendo che quei punti erano riferiti a ciò che avevano fatto per lei a Magnolia.  
"Al signor Ronald Weasley…" continuò l'uomo, facendo diventare Ron tutto rosso in faccia per la sorpresa. "per la migliore partita a scacchi che si sia vista a Hogwarts da molti anni a questa parte, attribuisco al Grifondoro cinquanta punti."  
Gli applausi dei Grifondoro raggiunsero quasi il soffitto incantato; le stelle, da lassù, sembravano fremere. Si sentiva Percy dire agli altri prefetti: "È mio fratello, sapete? Il mio fratello più piccolo! Ha passato la prova della scacchiera gigante della McGranitt!"  
Finalmente si fece di nuovo silenzio.  
"Alla signorina Hermione Granger... per avere usato freddamente la sua logica di fronte al fuoco, per aver saputo scegliere tra i suoi dubbi e la cosa giusta, attribuisco al dormitorio di Grifondoro cinquanta punti."  
Hermione si nascose il viso tra le braccia; Harry ebbe il forte sospetto che fosse scoppiata in lacrime.  
"Al signor Harry Potter..." proseguì Silente. Nella sala non si udì più volare una mosca. "per il suo sangue freddo e l'eccezionale coraggio, attribuisco al Grifondoro altri settanta punti!"  
Il frastuono divenne assordante.  
Senza nemmeno dover fare il conto, tutti avevano capito che il Grifondoro era passato in vantaggio, superando il Serpeverde di ben duecentonovanta punti.  
"Infine, esistono molti tipi di coraggio." continuò il preside, sorridendo. "Affrontare i nemici richiede notevole ardimento. Ma altrettanto ne occorre per affrontare gli amici. E pertanto... attribuisco dieci punti al signor Neville Paciock."  
Chi si fosse trovato fuori della Sala avrebbe potuto credere che ci fosse stata un'esplosione, tanto fu il baccano che scoppiò alla tavola del Grifondoro.  
Tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail si erano alzati in piedi gridando e battendo le mani, mentre Neville, bianco come un cencio per lo shock, scompariva sotto un capannello di compagni che cercavano di abbracciarlo. Prima di allora, non aveva mai vinto neanche un punto per Grifondoro!  
Harry, che stava ancora applaudendo, indicò con lo sguardo Malfoy, il quale non avrebbe potuto apparire più stupefatto e inorridito se qualcuno gli avesse fatto l'Incantesimo della Pastoia Total-Body.  
"Ciò significa." riprese Silente sovrastando l'uragano di applausi dei Corvonero e dei Tassorosso, anche loro al settimo cielo per la sconfitta di Serpeverde. "Ciò significa che dovremo ritoccare un po' queste decorazioni!"  
Batté le mani, e istantaneamente i parati verdi si fecero scarlatti e quelli d'argento divennero d'oro; l'enorme serpente di Serpeverde scomparve, lasciando il posto al leone rampante di Grifondoro. Piton stringeva la mano alla professoressa McGranitt con stampato in volto un orribile sorriso stiracchiato.  
Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Harry e il ragazzo capì all'istante che i sentimenti dell'insegnante di Pozioni verso di lui non erano minimamente cambiati. Ma questo non lo preoccupava: a quanto pareva, l'anno seguente la vita sarebbe tornata normale... o quanto meno, normale per Hogwarts.

Harry entrò nella stanza dello Specchio delle Brame, chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di lui.  
"E così, sei tornato." Disse il suo riflesso, non appena fu di fronte a lui.  
"Già." Rispose lui, tirando fuori la Pietra. "Vorrei restituirti questa. Anch'io penso che tu sia l'unico in grado di custodirla."  
"D'accordo. Hai delle condizioni come quelle che aveva posto Silente?"  
"Che condizioni aveva messo?"  
"Nessuno che voleva usare la pietra avrebbe potuto prenderla. Solo chi voleva prenderla senza usarla ci sarebbe riuscito."  
"Capisco… allora pongo anch'io le stesse condizioni, con l'aggiunta che chi prenderà la Pietra non dovrà avere un'anima malvagia."  
"Come vuoi." Rispose il riflesso, mentre Harry rimetteva in tasca la Pietra Filosofale, che scomparve, riapparendo nella tasca dell'altro lui.  
"Dimmi…" continuò il moro. "Che cosa mi hai detto quella notte? E perché non mi hai parlato?"  
"Perché Voldemort mi avrebbe sentito. Posso impedire agli altri di vedere il riflesso di qualcuno, ma non la voce. Mi sono rivelato solo a voi. Nemmeno Silente sa la verità."  
"E l'altro me?"  
"Nemmeno lui."  
"Va bene… allora ti auguro buona fortuna."  
"Prima che tu vada… posso farti anch'io una domanda?"  
Harry annuì.  
"Perché non ti sei lasciato attirare dal potere della Pietra? L'altro te, anche se solo in parte, ne era attratto… perché tu no?"  
"Perché non avrebbe potuto darmi niente che io desiderassi. L'oro non mi manca, e l'immortalità… non fa per me." Rispose lui, girandosi. "Allora credo che questo sia un addio. Dubito tornerò di nuovo da te."  
"Non vuoi prima vedere il tuo vero desiderio?" chiese il riflesso, mentre accanto a lui comparivano una donna dai capelli rossi e un uomo che sembrava la versione adulta di Harry.  
Il ragazzo sorrise.  
"So già cosa vedrei… ne ho avuto la conferma qualche giorno fa, quando Hagrid mi ha regalato quell'album. E sono sicuro che anche loro avrebbero fatto come me. L'unica cosa che spero è che non abbiano sofferto troppo."  
"Sei strano, Harry Potter. Sono curioso di vedere come proseguirà la tua storia." affermò il riflesso, mentre il mago usciva dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta.  
Le figure ai suoi lati scomparvero.  
"E sei anche molto interessante, per essere un umano." Continuò, guardando la pietra. "Nessun altro umano me l'avrebbe lasciata, sapendo di non poterla più riprendere."  
Sul suo volto apparve un ghigno, completamente diverso dai sorrisi che aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
"Harry Potter… ne è valsa la pena parlare con te. La verità ti sarà presto chiara." Concluse, per poi diventare nero e scomparire con la Pietra Filosofale.

A Harry e agli altri era completamente passato di mente che non erano ancora usciti i risultati degli esami, ma quelli puntualmente arrivarono.  
Con loro gioia, tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail, con l'aggiunta di Hermione, erano passati con il massimo dei voti, mentre Ron era poco sotto di loro come punteggio.  
Anche Neville riuscì a passare, sebbene per il rotto della cuffia: i buoni voti che aveva preso in Erbologia avevano compensato quelli disastrosi in Pozioni.  
Poi, un bel giorno, i loro guardaroba si svuotarono di colpo, i bauli si riempirono, il rospo di Neville fu trovato acquattato in un angolo dei bagni; a tutti gli studenti furono distribuiti avvisi scritti di non usare la magia durante le vacanze.  
"Non credo che quest'anno ci servirà." aveva detto Fred Weasley, sorridendo agli altri membri della gilda.  
Infine, i maghi di Fairy Tail si riunirono nella Sala Grande, dove c'era Silente ad aspettarli.  
"Allora, direi che Hogwarts è stata di vostro gradimento." Disse, sorridendo mentre gli guardava.  
"Eccome!" esclamò Natsu, sputando una fiammata. "Non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa succederà il prossimo anno!"  
"Mentre noi non vediamo l'ora di tornare alla gilda!" esclamò George. "Anche se poi dovremmo tornare un po' prima. Nostra madre non ci ha permesso di restare via tutta l'estate."  
"Figurati se sapesse che cosa faremo oltre ai compiti." Aggiunse il fratello.  
"Ovvero?" domandò la voce di Ron, che era di fronte al portone della Sala, affiancato da Hermione, con i loro bauli dietro.  
"Ron? Hermione? Voi che ci fate qui?" chiese Erza.  
"Non è ovvio? Veniamo con voi!" rispose la ragazza.  
"Che cosa?!"  
"Non vi lasceremo di certo tutto il divertimento. Ho nascosto Crosta nel baule di Percy, assieme a una lettera di scuse per mamma e papà."  
"Io invece ho avvertito i miei che starò a casa di alcuni amici per studiare insieme, però voglio tornare prima dell'inizio delle lezioni per andare a salutarli." Disse Hermione.  
Harry li guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.  
"Ne siete sicuri? Se venite con noi, la vostra vita non sarà più la stessa."  
"Mettiamola così: voi ci fate venire con voi e unire alla vostra gilda, e noi non diremo niente a nessuno." Replicò la ragazza, sorridendo.  
Silente ridacchiò. "Sembra che non vi lascino molte possibilità."  
"Beh, stando così le cose… Benvenuti in Fairy Tail!" urlò Natsu, porgendo loro la mano.

Malfoy era seduto da solo in uno scompartimento del treno, intento a guardare il paesaggio scorrere velocemente oltre il vetro.  
"Allora, com'è andata?" chiese una voce alle sue spalle.  
Draco sorrise, mentre una sfera di cristallo veniva adagiata su uno dei posti liberi.  
"Oh, direi perfettamente. Abbiamo perso la coppa, ma poco importa. In fondo, abbiamo progetti ben più ambiziosi, no?"  
Urrutia si sedette accanto a lui.  
"Già. Il prossimo anno sarà assai interessante, ma prima, c'è un'altra questione da sistemare. Sei pronto?"  
Lo studente di Serpeverde si mise a ridere.  
"Certo che lo sono. Altrimenti non sarei qui." Rispose, per poi voltarsi a guardarla. "Gerard ci sta aspettando, no?"


	18. Missione di classe S?

**Capitolo 18: Missione di classe S?**

Una piccola creatura, dalle enormi orecchie da pipistrello e due occhi verdi sporgenti, grandi come una pallina da tennis, stava correndo più veloce che poteva.  
"Devo trovarlo…" ansimò, senza trovare il coraggio di voltarsi. "Devo trovarlo e impedirgli di tornare… o per noi sarà la fine!"

Hermione e Ron rimasero a bocca aperta.  
Loro, assieme a Harry e agli altri, si erano appena smaterializzati all'interno della gilda grazie a Fanny, che era subito scomparsa per fare ritorno dal suo padrone.  
Ma lo spettacolo che si era presentato ai loro occhi era ben diverso da quello che si aspettavano.  
Nonostante la gilda non fosse ancora stata completamente ricostruita, tutti i membri erano tranquillamente seduti a dei tavoli, intenti a bere, mangiare e chiacchierare, tranne alcuni che in quel momento si stavano allegramente pestando.  
"M-Ma… qualcuno non dovrebbe fermarli?" chiese Hermione, per poi vedere Harry sospirare.  
"Ehilà!" urlò, in modo che tutti lo sentissero.  
Immediatamente tutti si fermarono, per poi guardarli.  
"Harry!" esclamò Mira, uscendo dal bancone del bar e raggiungendoli. "Che bello, stai bene!"  
"Non mi sono fatto niente di grave… Erano ben peggiori le ferite che mi ha procurato Jose." Disse lui, sorridendo.  
"Oh, vedo che stavolta avete portato altre due persone con voi." Disse Makarov, raggiungendoli lentamente. "Sapevo sarebbero stati loro."  
"È un piacere conoscerla." Dissero insieme Ron e Hermione.  
"Su, su, niente formalismi. Allora, come mai qui?"  
I due maghi si guardarono, per poi annuire.  
"Vorremo unirci anche noi a Fairy Tail!" esclamarono ancora all'unisono.  
"Oh, tutto qui? Pensavo chissà quale motivo. Mira?"  
"Subito Master." rispose lei, correndo di nuovo al bancone e tirando fuori un timbro, per poi tornare indietro. "Ditemi, dove volete il marchio?"  
"Non c'è una posizione precisa?" chiese Ron.  
"No, no." Rispose Fred. "Ognuno è libero di metterlo dove vuole. Credevo fosse chiaro, visto che tutti noi lo abbiamo in punti diversi."  
"Beh… io credo lo metterò sul braccio." Fece Hermione, tirandosi indietro la manica destra. "Immagino che a Hogwarts sia meglio tenerlo nascosto, vero?"  
"Beh, oltre a voi nessuno si è dimostrato realmente interessato a scoprire che cosa fosse, perciò non dovreste porvi questo problema." Rifletté Erza.  
"Però credo sia meglio tenerlo nascosto, almeno per ora. I miei genitori potrebbero ammazzarmi se mi vedessero con un tatuaggio." Commentò Ron, deglutendo, per poi tirarsi su la manica sinistra. "Perciò anch'io lo metterò sul braccio."  
"Va bene. Preferenze per il colore?"  
"Blu." Rispose la ragazza.  
"Rosso." Fece invece l'altro mago.  
Mira annuì, per poi appoggiare il timbro sui due, lasciando impresso il marchio. "Ecco fatto. Benvenuti in Fairy Tail!"  
"Direi subito di festeggiare i nostri due nuovi membri!" esclamò Master Makarov, sorridendo.  
"Sì!" urlarono tutti gli altri.  
"Finalmente una buona occasione per bere un po'." Fece Cana, cominciando a bere a canna dalla sua botte.  
"Ma allora non scherzava!" urlò incredulo Ron.  
"No… anzi, credo che non sia nemmeno la prima botte…" commentò Gray, mentre si toglieva la maglietta e cominciava a levarsi i pantaloni.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?!" esclamò Hermione, spaventata e imbarazzata.  
"Uh? Di cosa stai parlando?" domandò il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Gray… i vestiti…" spiegò Erza, facendo andare nel panico l'amico. "Scusatelo… è un vizio che ha sempre avuto. È riuscito a trattenersi a Hogwarts, e credetemi, è già stato un miracolo."  
"State dicendo che ha sempre fatto così?!"  
"Guarda, anche noi ne siamo rimasti sorpresi quando lo abbiamo scoperto." Disse Fred, avvicinandosi al bancone per poi sedersi, subito imitato dal gemello.  
"E io che pensavo che Hogwarts fosse un posto caotico…" commentò Ron, guardandosi attorno, finché la sua attenzione non si fermò su una bacheca con diversi fogli attaccati sopra.  
"Quella che cos'è?" chiese a Harry e Erza, che erano gli unici rimasti calmi, dato che Natsu e Gray non avevano perso tempo e avevano cominciato a prendersi a botte, mentre Lucy guardava sconsolata lo spettacolo.  
"Oh, quella è la bacheca delle missioni." Rispose il moro. "Chi vuole andare in missione deve prendere uno di quei fogli, mostrarlo al Master o a Mira e poi può andare a svolgerla. Ovviamente, più è difficile, meglio è pagata."  
"Voi quante missioni avete svolto?"  
"Parecchie… sinceramente, non ne ho tenuto il conto." Rispose Titania, per poi cominciare a barcollare.  
Ron e Hermione la guardarono sorpresi, ma poi anche loro, come tutti gli altri presenti, cominciarono ad avere gli stessi sintomi.  
Gli unici che ne sembrarono immuni furono Harry e Makarov.  
In pochi secondi, uno dopo l'altro, tutti caddero a terra addormentati.  
Poi, senza far alcun rumore, Mistogun entrò nell'edificio, dirigendosi verso la bacheca, strappando un foglio e andando dal Master per mostraglielo.  
"Ugh… vedo che non fai troppi complimenti con la tua magia…" commentò Harry, cercando di non addormentarsi.  
"Prendo questa." Disse lui, per poi girarsi.  
"Ehi! Prima annulla la magia del sonno!" gli urlò contro il Master, anche lui provato dalla sonnolenza.  
Mistogun cominciò un conto alla rovescia, che terminò non appena fu uscito dalla gilda.  
In quello stesso instante, tutti riaprirono gli occhi.  
"C-Che cos'è successo?" fece George, rialzandosi.  
"Questa sensazione… dev'essere stato Mistogun!" esclamò Erza.  
"Proprio così." Rispose Harry, strofinandosi gli occhi. "Lui è la sua maledetta magia del sonno…"  
"Vuoi dire che una sola persona è riuscita ad addormentarci tutti quanti?" domandò Hermione incredula.  
"Quasi tutti, mocciosa." Fece una voce, mentre Luxus si avvicinava, con il sorriso stampato sul volto.  
"Tu sei…" cominciò Fred, riconoscendolo subito. "Tu sei quello che si è rifiutato di venire ad aiutarci nella lotta contro i Phantom!"  
"E voi invece siete i due novellini." Rispose lui, per poi trasformare il suo sorriso in una smorfia di disgusto. "Pensare che a Fairy Tail siano entrati simili moscerini… Ridicolo!"  
"Smettila, Luxus!" intervenne Erza. "Non hai alcun diritto di chiamare così i tuoi compagni di gilda!"  
"Ancora per poco. Non appena sarò io il Master, molte cose cambieranno, vedrai."  
"Bastardo…" fece Natsu, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
"Non riuscite nemmeno a capire che Mistogun è un tipo timido… Non dovete ficcare il naso nei suoi affari. Vero, Harry?"  
Tutti si voltarono verso il moro, che si limitò ad annuire.  
"Ora capisco perché sei rimasto sveglio… Si è mostrato anche a te, non è così?" domandò il nuovo arrivato, sorridendo di nuovo.  
"Eh?! Harry ha visto Mistogun in volto?!" urlarono diversi membri della gilda, increduli.  
"Deduco che non deve essere una cosa facile riuscire a vederlo, vero?" fece Ron, sorpreso per quelle reazioni.  
"Mistogun finora si era mostrato solo al Master. Mi chiedo cosa gli abbia fatto cambiare idea…" rispose la rossa, guardando il compagno, che però restò in silenzio.  
"Ti sfido, Luxus!" urlò il Dragon Slayer. "Combatti contro di me!"  
Il biondo scoppiò a ridere. "Non sei in grado di battere una come Erza, e vorresti batterti con me?" lo prese in giro, ignorando Titania, che evocò due spade.  
"Che cosa vorresti dire?" mormorò, mentre le persone attorno a lei cercavano di calmare la furia omicida che stava uscendo dal suo corpo.  
"Semplicemente che sono il più forte!" replicò Luxus, spalancando le braccia. "Posso considerare solo uno di voi alla mia altezza! Tutti gli altri non sono altro che rifiuti!"  
"Smettila Luxus!" tuonò Makarov.  
"Altrimenti cosa mi fai?" replicò lui. "E poi, non devo di certo preoccuparmi di qualcuno che non è nemmeno in grado di portare a termine una missione di classe S."  
Natsu digrignò i denti, per poi partire all'attacco contro di lui, salvo venire schiacciato dalla mano del Master, che lo bloccò a terra.  
"È inutile litigare per questo motivo." Disse serio. "E tu, Luxus, smettila di provocare."  
"Non lascerò a nessuno il trono del più forte di Fairy Tail!" esclamò questi, divertito. "Né a Erza, né a Mistogun e tantomeno a Harry! E nemmeno a te, vecchiaccio!"  
Detto questo, continuò a ridere, per poi uscire dall'edificio.  
"Quel tipo… è decisamente presuntuoso!" commentò Hermione, ricevendo cenni di assenso dai tre compagni Grifondoro.  
"Purtroppo però ha ragione…" fece Mira. "Luxus è il nipote del Master… ed è uno dei canditati a succedergli."  
"Ma è ridicolo!" urlò George. "Un tipo come lui non potrà mai comandare!"  
Dal silenzio che ne seguì, fu chiaro che tutti la pensavano come lui.  
"Luxus è molto forte." Spiegò Harry. "Uno scontro con di lui potrebbe anche distruggere la città. Se fosse venuto ad aiutarci contro Jose, avremmo vinto molto più velocemente." Poi si girò verso i tre Weasley e Hermione. "Allora, avete già qualche idea su dove dormire?"  
Nessuno dei quattro rispose.  
"L'altra volta avevamo usato le tende che il Concilio aveva mandato…" rifletté Fred. "Ma qualcosa mi dice che stavolta non ci saranno, vero?"  
"E il dormitorio è piuttosto caro per i nuovi arrivati…" continuò Erza. "Oltre al fatto che esiste solo il dormitorio femminile."  
"E noi allora che cosa facciamo?!" esclamò Ron, già temendo di dover dormire all'aperto.  
Harry sospirò, per poi sorridere. "Lo immaginavo che sarebbe finita così." replicò. "Tu e i gemelli potete venire a stare da me. Vivo da solo, perciò lo spazio non manca. Ma immagino che Hermione preferisca non dormire da sola in mezzo a noi maschi, vero?"  
"Beh… se si può evitare…"  
"Puoi venire da me!" esclamò Lucy. "Finché non avrai i soldi sufficienti per pagare l'affitto, sarai mia ospite. Sempre se vuoi ovviamente."  
La ragazza sembrò sorpresa da quell'offerta, ma annuì velocemente.  
"Senti Harry…" disse Natsu, avvicinandosi. "Se vuoi Fred e George possono venire da me. Anch'io vivo da solo con Happy, e inoltre non abbiamo case vicine, perciò se vorranno allenarsi, potranno farlo senza problemi."  
"Allenarci?" ripeterono i due, guardandolo confusi.  
"Beh, qui il potere della bacchette da solo non sarà sufficiente. Certo, ci è stato di grande aiuto, ma avete visto anche voi che contro avversari come Gajil non serve a molto. Almeno, non a lungo termine."  
"In effetti…"  
"Beh, sarebbe interessante apprendere la magia locale." Convenne Hermione, per poi guardare Lucy. "E per iniziare, vorrei studiare le tue chiavi. Evocare esseri viventi che non siano animali è piuttosto strano."  
La bionda sorrise. "Volentieri. Credo che anche i miei spiriti saranno contenti di fare la tua conoscenza."  
"Ecco, a proposito…" fece Ron, guardando la compagna di gilda. "Perché ti sei spaventata dei fantasmi a Hogwarts, se poi puoi evocare degli spiriti?"  
"Ma loro non sono mica fantasmi! Non sono mai morti." Replicò lei, per poi parlargli sottovoce. "E ti consiglio di non chiederlo a nessuno dei miei spiriti… alcuni possono essere molto vendicativi…"  
Il rosso deglutì.  
"Allora siamo d'accordo. Ci vediamo domani qui, così vedremo se c'è qualche missione che potete affrontare." Disse Harry, per poi fare cenno a Ron di seguirlo.  
"Allora andiamo anche noi." Disse Lucy. "Dopo tutti questi mesi di assenza, dovrò pulire per bene casa."  
"Tranquilla, ho studiato qualche incantesimo che ci aiuterà. Qui non c'è nessun limite per i minori, se ho capito bene, no?" fece Hermione, allontanandosi con lei.  
"Andiamo anche noi?" chiese Fred a Natsu, che però rispose con un sorriso malandrino.  
"Prima c'è qualcos'altro di cui vorrei parlare con voi." Disse, attirando l'interesse dei due gemelli.

"Allora Lucy… è vero che vivi da sola?"  
La bionda annuì, mentre saliva su un muretto che delimitava un fiume che scorreva in mezzo alla città.  
"Da quando sono arrivata a Fairy Tail, ho sempre cercato di cavarmela da sola. Sai, trovare i soldi sufficienti non è facile se non fai tante missioni."  
"Però credevo che tu fossi ricca e-"  
"Lo sarei se fossi rimasta a casa mia." Disse seria l'altra. "Ma hai sentito cos'ha fatto mio padre. Non potrei vivere con una persona del genere. Non mi ha mai guardato, non mi ha mai elogiato… Non dovrei dire nulla, visto che Harry e gli altri non hanno nemmeno un padre, ma per me è come se non esistesse."  
"Capisco… dimmi, che altri spiriti hai oltre a Virgo e… Taurus, giusto? Harry ha sbloccato i miei ricordi, ma sono ancora un po' confusi…"  
"Vediamo… Prima di tutto devi sapere che ne esistono di più tipi." Cominciò la bionda, tirando fuori il suo mazzo di chiavi. "Vedi? Oltre a quelle dorate, ce ne sono alcune d'argento. A Hogwarts non le ho usate perché avrei dato nell'occhio, oltre al fatto che non tutti gli spiriti si fanno chiamare quando voglio io."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Quando entro in possesso di una chiave devo evocare lo spirito a cui appartiene, poi concordare i termini del contratto magico. Si decide la frequenza di chiamata, i giorni della settimana, la durata dell'evocazione… Oltre al fatto che non tutti sono contenti di venire chiamati."  
"Davvero?"  
"Meglio per te non sapere di più su questo… Comunque, le chiavi d'argento, sebbene rare, sono abbastanza facili da trovare, tanto che le puoi comprare nei negozi di magia. Quelle d'oro invece sono infinitamente più rare, dato che ne esistono solo dodici, una per segno zodiacale."  
"Solo dodici? Ma tu nei hai già-"  
"Quattro, già. Il mio sogno è riuscire a riunirle tutte. Ma come ti ho detto, non è molto facile."  
"Senza contare che a Hogwarts non le troverai di certo…"  
"Sinceramente, temo che dovrò combattere per avere le altre. Non sono di certo l'unica maga degli Spiriti Stellari, perciò è probabile che le altre chiavi d'oro siano in mano ad altri proprietari."  
"Interessante… Le vostre magie sono davvero uniche!" esclamò entusiasta Granger. "Anzi, da quel che ho visto, questo mondo è fantastico! Pensavo che già Hogwarts fosse unica, mai avrei pensato di trovare qualcosa di simile! Non vedo l'ora di poterlo raccontare ai miei genitori! Ovviamente ommettendo qualche dettaglio."  
"Che lavoro fanno?" chiese curiosa Lucy. "Sono anche loro maghi?"  
"No, no. Io sono figlia di Babbani. Fanno i dentisti."  
"Vuoi dire che tu prima non avevi mai sentito parlare della magia? E nonostante questo sei una delle maghe più brillanti della scuola?!"  
"Assieme a voi. A questo proposito… Mi puoi dire come avete fatto? Non vi ho mai visto studiare, e dubito che durante la battaglia svoltasi qui a Natale aveste i libri in mano."  
Lucy deglutì. "P-Prometti di non arrabbiarti?"  
"Perché dovrei? Non avrete mica copiato, no?"  
"No, però…" e mentre parlava tirò fuori i suoi occhiali del vento. "Con questi, siamo riusciti a studiare quasi tutto il programma del primo anno in un paio di settimane."  
"Che cosa?!"  
"Si chiamano occhiali del vento. Permettono di leggere molto velocemente i libri, riuscendo a comprenderli facilmente. Non fraintendere, non è che non studiamo!" precisò subito, vedendo lo sguardo dell'amica. "Solo, ci facilitano il tutto, visto che potremmo ritrovarci a combattere."  
"Capisco…" fece lei, sbuffando. "Non posso che disapprovare questo metodo… però voi le cose le imparate davvero, e credo sia quello l'importante."  
Lucy si lasciò sfuggire un'enorme sospiro di sollievo.  
"Beh, allora direi che possiamo fermarci. Siamo arrivate." Disse, indicando una piccola casa a schiera. "È qui che staremo per un po'."  
"Però, non male." Disse la ragazza, mentre la bionda apriva la porta di casa.  
Ma prima di poter mettere un piede dentro, si ritrovò un foglio di carta davanti agli occhi.  
"Lucy!" urlò Natsu. "Andiamo in missione!"  
Le due ragazze restarono immobili per qualche secondo.  
Poi la bionda, senza pensarci due volte, afferrò l'amico per le braccia, per poi scaraventarlo fuori casa lanciandolo letteralmente in aria.  
"Fuori da casa mia!" urlò, mentre Hermione la guardava la scena con occhi increduli.  
"P-Promemoria fratello… non fare mai infuriare Lucy…" fece la voce di Fred, mentre lui e George uscivano dalla casa, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo omicida che la proprietaria gli rivolse.  
"Ahi, ahi…" si lamentò il Dragon Slayer, alzandosi e massaggiandosi la testa, mentre Happy lo raggiungeva.  
"Lucy fa paura, aye…"  
"E voi due continuate a entrare in casa mia senza permesso!" replicò ancora arrabbiata la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, per poi sospirare. "Perché avete portato anche Fred e George?"  
"Siamo venuti qui per proporvi un'offerta." Rispose uno dei due rossi, prendendo il foglio dalle mani di Salamander. "Vogliamo dimostrare a un certo Luxus che si sbaglia sul nostro conto… e Natsu è d'accordo con noi. Per questo ci ha proposto… una missione di classe S!"  
"Ma voi siete matti!" replicò Lucy.  
"Missione di classe S?" chiese Hermione.  
"Sono delle missioni molti difficili, motivo per cui i maghi in grado di affrontarle devono superare un esame. E solo Harry e Erza l'hanno superato, tra i nostri amici s'intende." Spiegò la bionda.  
"Ma se dimostriamo che siamo all'altezza, faranno diventare anche noi maghi di classe S." disse Natsu.  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno! Io e Hermione non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di seguirvi in una missione suicida!"  
"Infatti, e voi due non dovreste rischiare così tanto. Cosa diremmo ai vostri genitori se vi succedesse qualcosa?"  
"Tranquilla, torneremo in perfetta salute!" risposero i due gemelli insieme.  
"La missione dice 'Salvate la nostra isola'." fece Happy.  
"Isola?" chiese Lucy, sorpresa.  
"Sì… Galuna, l'isola maledetta!" dissero i quattro di fronte alle due ragazze, assumendo un'espressione spaventosa.  
"Non ci vengo nemmeno morta!" urlò terrorizzata la bionda.  
"Isola maledetta?" fece Hermione. "Non credo sia proprio la missione più facile con cui iniziare."  
"Fate come volete allora. Noi abbiamo pensato di proporvelo per l'alta ricompensa… Ma affari vostri. Allora ci vediamo al nostro ritorno!"  
Senza aspettare altre rispose, i quattro si allontanarono, lasciando le due ragazze incredule.  
Hermione spostò lo sguardo sul foglio della missione, che i maghi avevano lasciato cadere a terra.  
"Pazzesco… una missione di classe S! E volevano che ci unissimo a loro!" commentò incredula la bionda.  
"Ehm… Lucy? Tu non hai letto la ricompensa, vero?" domandò l'altra.  
"No, perché?"  
Come risposta, Hermione le porse il foglio.  
"Ricompensa: sette milioni di Jewel più una chiave d'oro." Lesse la bionda, per poi restare in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
Hermione sospirò. "Ho capito, posso dire addio a una bella dormita, vero?"  
"Uh?"  
"Vuoi andare con loro, no? E se io restassi qui da sola, la cosa sarebbe alquanto sospetta. Oltre al fatto che dubito tu possa riuscire a tenere a bada Natsu e i due gemelli da sola."  
Lucy saltò all'indietro.  
"Chi sei tu?! Che ne hai fatto della vera Hermione Granger?!"  
"Ha lasciato il posto alla sua curiosità verso questo mondo." Rispose lei, sorridendo.

Quando le due maghe raggiunsero Natsu e i due Weasley, videro che il rosa portava un sacco sulle spalle, che prima non aveva.  
"Oi!" le salutò lui. "Allora avete cambiato idea?"  
"Diciamo che… una parte della ricompensa è di mio interesse." Rispose Lucy, ridendo nervosa.  
"E tu Hermione?" chiese George.  
"Ha vinto la mia curiosità, però sappiate che nel caso ci dovessero rimproverare, dirò che mi avete costretto voi, ok?"  
"Come sempre, eh?" ridacchiò il Dragon Slayer. "Tranquille, andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io con voi, niente può battermi!"  
"A parte qualche mago più forte di te." Fece Fred.  
"Non esiste nessuno più forte di me!" replicò il rosa, sputando una fiammata, che evitò di pochi centimetri Hermione, che sbiancò vistosamente.  
"P-Per questo mi ci vorrà parecchio per abituarmi…" fece, deglutendo, mentre Lucy colpiva il compagno con un pugno in testa.  
Il gruppo si mise subito in viaggio, raggiungendo dopo qualche ora un'altra città.  
"Eccoci alla città di Harujion!" esclamò Lucy, guardandosi in giro. "Che nostalgia… è qui che io e Natsu ci siamo conosciuti!"  
"Parli come una vecchia…" fece lui, sbadigliando. "Però, devo dire che hanno ricostruito tutto abbastanza velocemente…"  
"A cosa ti riferisci?" chiese Hermione.  
"Beh, in quell'occasione, io e Natsu abbiamo distrutto quasi completamente il porto…" disse la bionda, ridacchiando.  
La strega rimase con la bocca aperta. "C-Come scusa?"  
"Beh, uno dei miei spiriti si è scatenato, mentre Natsu… Beh, Natsu distrugge tutto, punto."  
"Cavoli, sapevo di questa storia, ma non credevo fosse così grande questo porto!" disse Fred, fischiando come segno d'ammirazione.  
"Beh, adesso non ci resta che trovare un passaggio per l'isola."  
I maghi cominciarono a chiedere ai proprietari delle barche ormeggiate, ma con loro sorpresa, tutti si rifiutarono di accompagnarli sull'isola di Galuna.  
"Possibile che non ce ne sia nemmeno uno disponibile?!" sbottò Natsu, lasciando cadere a terra il sacco, da cui uscì un gemito.  
"N-Natsu, che cosa c'è lì dentro?"  
"Uh? Oh, è vero, me n'ero dimenticato…" rispose lui, aprendo il sacco e rivelandone il contenuto.  
Hermione e Lucy saltarono per lo spavento.  
Dentro, pietrificato dalla magia, c'era Gray, con gli occhi che esprimevano rabbia pura verso di loro.  
"Che cosa avete fatto?!" urlò Lucy ai compagni.  
"Beh, ci aveva scoperto e stava andando a riferirlo al Master… così lo abbiamo immobilizzato e portato con noi per non farci scoprire."  
"Ma questo è sequestro di persona!" esclamò incredula Hermione, tirando fuori la bacchetta e sciogliendo l'incantesimo della Pastoia.  
"Grazie…" mormorò, per poi girarsi verso Salamander e i gemelli. "Si può sapere che cosa vi passa per la testa?! Prima rubate una missione di classe S e poi mi aggredite!"  
"Beh… a dir la verità… Non possiamo di certo farti tornare indietro a dirlo al Master. Manderebbe qui Harry o Erza, e per noi sarebbe la fine." Rispose Natsu, per poi avvolgere il pugno con il fuoco e colpendo Gray in pieno stomaco, facendolo svenire. "Perciò verrai anche tu con noi!"  
"Sai Lucy… Temo che la nostra permanenza a Fairy Tail sarà molto più breve di quanto pensassi…" fece Hermione.  
"Temo anch'io…"  
"Voi siete dei maghi?" chiese una voce.  
Tutti si girarono, ritrovandosi a guardare un uomo dagli occhi strabici, avvolto da un mantello, che si trovava in piedi su una piccola barchetta, intento a sistemare la vela.  
"Siete qui per scongiurare la maledizione dell'isola?" continuò l'uomo.  
"Certo!" esclamarono insieme Natsu, Fred e George.  
"Diciamo di sì…" fece invece a bassa voce Lucy.  
L'uomo gli guardò tremando per qualche secondo. "Saltate su." Disse infine. "Vi accompagnerò io."  
I maghi lo guardarono sorpresi.  
Poi Natsu saltò sulla barca, seguito dai due gemelli e Happy, portandosi dietro Gray.  
"Ormai siamo in ballo…" fece Hermione, salendo anche lei assieme a Lucy.  
La barca dopo pochi minuti si allontanò con i suoi passeggeri, ignari dello sguardo di un paio di grossi occhi nascosti dietro alcune botti del porto.

"Allora… Come mai ha deciso di accompagnarci?" chiese Hermione all'uomo, mentre guardava il sole cominciare a tramontare. "Tutti gli altri si sono rifiutati."  
"Mi chiamo Bobo." Rispose lui. "E abito in quell'isola."  
"Uh?" fece Lucy.  
"Ma sono scappato." Continuò lui.  
"C-Che tipo di maledizione c'è sull'isola?" chiese Happy.  
L'uomo restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Se andrete su quell'isola… la sventura si abbatterà su di voi. Mi chiedo se sarete davvero in grado di sciogliere la maledizione…"  
"Ugh…" fece Gray, riprendendo i sensi. "Dove sono?"  
"Sulla barca diretta all'isola di Galuna." Rispose Natsu.  
"Che cosa?! Fatemi subito scendere!" esclamò irato, per poi bloccarsi quando vide l'uomo togliersi il mantello.  
"Questa è la maledizione del demonio…" disse, mostrando a tutti un braccio completamente nero, che non aveva nulla d'umano.  
"Q-Quel braccio…" fece Hermione, incredula.  
Ma l'uomo alzò lo sguardo.  
"Eccola." Disse, guardando davanti a sé. "Quella è l'isola di Galuna."  
Tutti si girarono, riuscendo a vedere l'isola.  
"Dicci una cosa…" cominciò Fred, voltandosi di nuovo verso l'uomo.  
Ma con loro sorpresa, era sparito nel nulla.  
"È… è sparito…" fece la bionda, diventando bianca.  
"E temo che non sia l'unica brutta notizia." Esclamò Hermione, indicando un punto di fronte a loro.  
I maghi seguirono la sua indicazione, vedendo un'onda alta diversi metri dirigersi verso la barca.  
"E quella da dove diamine salta fuori?!" urlò Natsu, pochi instanti prima che l'onda li colpisse, distruggendo il loro piccolo mezzo di trasporto.


	19. L'isola dei demoni: Deliora

**Capitolo 19: L'isola dei demoni: Deliora**  
"Ugh…" fece Hermione, aprendo gli occhi e guardandosi attorno.  
Si trovava su una spiaggia e poco lontano da lei giacevano anche gli altri, assieme ai resti della loro imbarcazione.  
"Ehi… state tutti bene?" chiese, alzandosi.  
Come risposta, Lucy cominciò a tossire. "Diciamo che ho visto di peggio, ma anche di meglio…" fece lei, tirandosi in piedi.  
Uno a uno, tutti quanti si svegliarono.  
"Dove siamo finiti?" domandò Fred, guardandosi attorno.  
"Probabilmente siamo finiti proprio sull'Isola di Galuna." Rispose Gray, sospirando.  
"Beh, la barca è andata, perciò io direi di dirigerci al villaggio!" esclamò Natsu, come se niente fosse. "In fondo, quello che ha mandato la missione è proprio il capo villaggio!"  
"Ma non sei nemmeno un po' preoccupato per Bobo, che è scomparso nel nulla?!" gli urlarono contro Lucy e Hermione.  
"Verrò anch'io con voi." Disse il mago del ghiaccio, sorprendendo tutti. "Se doveste riuscire in questa missione, non mi andrebbe proprio di vedervi diventare maghi di classe S. E se foste buttati fuori, credo sarebbe una noia senza di voi."  
"Ben detto!" urlarono i due Weasley, mentre le ragazze sospiravano.

Dopo un po' di minuti di cammino, raggiunsero un'alta cinta muraria fatta di solido legno, su cui era stato posto un cartello con scritto sopra 'Vietato entrare!'.  
"E questa che storia è? Come facciamo a passare?" rifletté ad alta voce George, per poi guardare il Dragon Slayer, che aveva già avvolto le mani con il fuoco. "Senza distruggere qualcosa, se possibile!"  
"Chi siete?" chiese una voce, mentre da sopra le mura si mostravano due guardie, avvolte completamente da dei mantelli.  
"Siamo maghi di Fairy Tail!" rispose Fred. "Abbiamo visto la vostra richiesta e-"  
"Fairy Tail?" replicò una delle due sentinelle. "Nessuno ci ha detto che avevate accolto la nostra richiesta!"  
"Ecco…" cominciò Lucy, venendo subito interrotta da Gray.  
"Dev'esserci stato un malinteso. Visto che non ci fate entrare, ce ne andiamo subito."  
"Io non torno indietro!" urlò Natsu.  
"Mostrateci i tatuaggi." ribatté l'uomo.  
I maghi restarono fermi un secondo dopodiché annuirono, mettendo in mostra il marchio di Fairy Tail.  
"Quindi è così che da voi riconoscono i maghi?" chiese Hermione a Lucy.  
"Diciamo che è un modo. Il tatuaggio afferma che facciamo parte di una gilda, dato che non è possibile copiarlo."  
"Sembrano autentici…" mormorò la sentinella.  
Pochi secondi dopo, la porzione di mura corrispondente all'entrata fu sollevata. "Entrate! Ora chiamo il capo villaggio!" esclamò l'uomo, allontanandosi dalla sua postazione.  
I maghi annuirono, per poi varcare la soglia, che si abbassò nuovamente, chiudendosi dietro di loro.  
Procedettero per qualche metro, fino a raggiungere quello che doveva essere il centro del villaggio, dove trovarono decine di persone completamente avvolte da mantelli color sabbia che celavano anche i loro volti, lasciando intravedere solo gli occhi.  
"Grazie per essere venuti… Signori maghi." Esordì l'uomo che stava davanti a tutti, appoggiato a un lungo bastone sulla cui cima era intagliato uno spicchio di luna, per poi cominciare a tossire.  
"D-Di nulla…" fece Fred, guardandoli dubbioso.  
"So cosa state pensando… io sono Moka, il capo villaggio. Ma lasciate che vi mostri subito una cosa…Abbiate la compiacenza di guardare." Proseguì l'anziano, per poi voltare la testa verso i cittadini. "Toglietevi tutti il mantello!" ordinò.  
Gli abitanti obbedirono all'istante liberandosi della stoffa che li copriva, rivelando il loro aspetto.  
Hermione si portò una mano sulla bocca, incredula.  
Tutti gli abitanti, bambini inclusi, avevano almeno un arto totalmente anormale, chi ricoperto di scaglie, chi di un altro materiale che i maghi non riuscirono a identificare. C'era chi aveva il braccio due volte più grande dell'altro, chi la gamba, e altri ancora che sulla testa avevano uno o più corni.  
"C'era da immaginarselo…" fece Gray, mentre Natsu indicava le basette del capo villaggio, che parevano due enormi orecchie di coniglio, che penzolavano ai lati del suo viso.  
"Ma che razza di basette hai?!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer, incapace di trattenersi.  
"Preferirei che guardassi questo." Rispose l'uomo, mostrando il suo braccio destro, completamente nero che andava ingrandendosi verso la mano artigliata, notevolmente più ampia rispetto all'altra.  
"Interessante…" fece Hermione, deglutendo. "Non è una comune trasfigurazione… è molto più elaborata."  
"Non so di cosa stai parlando… Ma avete visto la situazione, no?" continuò Moka, tossendo ancora. "Questa maledizione colpisce tutti gli esseri che vivono sull'isola. Non risparmia nemmeno cani e uccelli. Siamo stati tutti maledetti…"  
"Non per contraddirla, ma cosa vi fa pensare che sia opera di una maledizione?" chiese Gray. "Non potrebbe essere opera di qualche strana malattia?"  
"O semplicemente di una qualche sorta d'incantesimo?" azzardò George.  
Il capo villaggio scosse la testa.  
"Ci siamo fatti visitare da migliaia di dottori… che ci hanno detto che una malattia del genere non esiste. Come non esiste nessuna magia in grado di fare qualcosa di simile. Inoltre, pare che il nostro aspetto sia influenzato dalla Luna."  
"Dalla Luna?" ripeté Lucy, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo, dove l'astro notturno era nascosto da una nuvola.  
"Sin dall'antichità l'isola ha immagazzinato la luce lunare. Ciò permetteva a Galuna di risplendere di una bellissima luce. Ma sfortunatamente, qualche anno fa, all'improvviso, la Luna ha cominciato a diventare violacea…"  
"Che cosa? Viola?" ripeté incredula Hermione, guardando gli altri maghi.  
"Non ho mai sentito una cosa del genere…" fece il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Tutti quelli che arrivano da fuori dicono la stessa cosa." Rispose il capo villaggio, tossendo. "Eppure la luce della Luna divenne viola. Da allora i nostri corpi hanno cominciato a trasformarsi."  
Proprio in quel momento la nuvola che copriva la Luna si spostò, rivelando a tutti la luce anomala.  
"È uscita la Luna!" esclamò Happy, indicandola.  
"È davvero viola…" fece Lucy.  
"È proprio questa la maledizione della Luna!" disse l'anziano, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, lui e tutti gli altri abitanti cominciarono a urlare, perché colpiti da violenti spasmi. In pochi secondi, cominciarono a mutare aspetto, diventando dei mostri completi, tutti diversi tra di loro.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail spalancarono gli occhi, increduli di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
"Perdonate se vi abbiamo spaventato…" fece il capo villaggio. "Ogni volta che la Luna appare in cielo noi ci trasformiamo in questi mostri spaventosi… Se questa non è una maledizione, allora ditemi… cos'è?"  
I ragazzi rimasero in silenzio, vedendo molte delle persone di fronte a loro iniziare a piangere, per la vergogna e la disperazione.  
"Al mattino tutti riprendiamo le nostre sembianze… ma di recente alcuni non ce l'hanno fatta e si sono fatti rubare l'anima." Continuò Moka.  
"L'anima? Che cosa intendi?" domandò Hermione.  
L'uomo la guardò, per poi decidere di ignorare la domanda.  
"Quindi abbiamo deciso di sopprimere tutti coloro che sono diventati demoni senz'anima."  
"Ma non bastava legarli e aspettare di trovare una soluzione?" chiese Fred. "Insomma, erano pur sempre vostri compagni!"  
"Anche se li imprigionassimo, loro riuscirebbero a scappare e ci ammazzerebbero tutti…" replicò lui, prendendo una foto da una tasca. "Ecco perché ho dovuto uccidere mio figlio…" continuò, cominciando a piangere a sua volta. "Mio figlio, che era diventato un demone anche nell'anima…"  
I sei maghi sgranarono gli occhi.  
Raffigurato nella foto c'era l'uomo che li aveva accompagnati sull'isola.  
"E… Era un fantasma…?" mormorò impaurita Lucy.  
"No, impossibile." Disse Hermione. "I fantasmi non sono così materiali da poter comandare una barca. Dovresti saperlo, sei stata per quasi un anno in compagna di veri fantasmi."  
"Ah… giusto…"  
"Che cosa possiamo fare per aiutarvi?" chiese Gray.  
"Conosciamo la vostra fama di maghi… Vi prego, dovete salvare l'isola, o finiremo per perdere l'anima… e ci trasformeremo tutti in demoni…"  
"Non permetteremo che ciò accada!" urlò Natsu, mentre tutti gli altri annuivano.  
"Anche perché qualcosa mi dice che quando torneremo alla gilda, dovremmo affrontarne un po', di demoni…" mormorò Lucy, deglutendo.  
"L'unico modo per sciogliere la maledizione…" continuò il capo villaggio, guardando in alto. "È quello di distruggere la Luna!"  
I sei ragazzi rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, alzando anche loro lo sguardo.  
"Che cosa?!" urlarono tutti insieme.

Nascosti dietro una delle case, due grossi occhi continuavano a osservare il gruppo di giovani maghi.  
"Demoni…" disse una vocina gracchiante. "Incredibile… Veri demoni… Ma lui dov'è? Perché non è con loro?"

"Distruggere la Luna… è praticamente impossibile!" esclamò Fred, non appena furono tutti dentro una casa che gli abitanti avevano preparato per loro.  
"Già… è un bel guaio. Nessuno può avere una magia sufficiente per questo."  
"Senza contare le conseguenze." Fece Hermione. "Se la Luna funziona come nel nostro mondo, significa che ha parecchia influenza sul pianeta. Distruggendola, sconvolgeremmo l'equilibrio, e potremmo condannare il mondo."  
"Quello si sistemerà. Piuttosto, qualcuno può aiutarmi a calcolare con quanti pugni dovrei riuscire a distruggerla?" domandò Natsu, ricevendo subito un pugno in testa da George.  
"Idiota, è impossibile! E poi come conti di respirare nello spazio?"  
"Però ne va del buon nome di Fairy Tail…" si lamentò il Dragon Slayer.  
Lucy sbadigliò. "Secondo me, c'è un altro modo per risolvere la questione." Disse. "Insomma, prima la Luna non era così, quindi qualcosa deve aver interferito. Senza contare che il fenomeno della Luna viola si verifica solo su quest'isola, visto che dal resto del mondo si vede come sempre."  
"Io direi di rimandare a domani la questione…" propose Hermione. "È stata una giornata piuttosto movimentata…"  
"Hai ragione." Concordò Gray. "Domani esploreremo l'isola. Di sicuro troveremo qualche informazione in più."

La mattina dopo il gruppo di maghi si alzò di buon'ora, dirigendosi subito verso l'uscita del villaggio.  
"Siete mattinieri…" osservò una delle guardie. "Non avete dormito perché eravate circondati dai demoni, eh?"  
"Non proprio… Diciamo che abbiamo altri motivi per faticare a dormire…" rispose Hermione, gettando un'occhiataccia a Salamander e al mago del ghiaccio, che le rivolsero uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Potrebbe aprire il portone? Vorremo esplorare l'isola prima di distruggere la Luna." Chiese Lucy.  
"Prego." Fece la guardia, aprendo il passaggio. "Ma fate attenzione, nella foresta c'è…" continuò, senza però essere ascoltato da nessuno, dato che i maghi avevano già varcato l'ingresso, inoltrandosi nel folto degli alberi.  
"Questo posto mi dà i brividi…" fece Lucy, deglutendo, per poi guardare gli altri. "Sentite, io non me la sento di continuare a camminare così…"  
"Che cosa vuoi fare? Tornare indietro?" chiese Fred.  
"Certo che no. Sapete, ho diversi spiriti con me, non solo Taurus e Virgo." Rispose lei, sorridendo e mostrando una chiave argentata. "Apriti, porta della Stella Orologio! Horologium!" urlò.  
Di fronte a lei apparve una forte luce, che quando scomparve lasciò il posto a un orologio a pendola alto come un uomo, dotato di testa, braccia e gambe.  
Senza perdere un secondo, Lucy aprì la teca di vetro che custodiva il pendolo e vi entrò, chiudendosi dentro.  
"Dice: Me ne starò qui al sicuro… scusatemi." Fece la voce dello spirito, pacata e gentile, ripetendo le parole della maga, adesso non udibili.  
"Puoi usare gli spiriti anche in questo modo?" chiese sorpresa Hermione.  
"Dice: Horologium è uno spirito in grado di proteggermi se resto dentro di lui. Inoltre, può muoversi portandomi con sé."  
"Incredibile… Non ne hai uno che ti aiuta con i compiti? O che prende direttamente il tuo posto?" domandò George, ridendo.  
"Non ci pensate nemmeno! Già non sono d'accordo sull'uso di quegli occhiali, ma questo assolutamente no!"  
"Dice: Tranquilla Hermione, non ho nessuno spirito in grado di fare qualcosa del genere."  
"Basta perdere tempo. Vediamo di andare avanti." Intervenne il rosato, facendo un passo per proseguire.  
Ma non appena mise giù il piede, l'intero terreno tremò.  
"Natsu? Che cos'hai fatto?" chiese Fred.  
"Io niente… Ho solo messo giù il piede…" rispose il Dragon Slayer, per poi saltare quando il terreno tremò ancora.  
"Dice: Ragazzi, dietro di voi!" disse Horologium, mentre dentro di lui Lucy indicava con aria spaventata un punto davanti a lei.  
Tutti si girarono, spalancando la bocca.  
Di fronte a loro c'era un topo gigante col pelo azzurro, alto diversi metri, in piedi sulle zampe posteriori e con addosso una divisa da cameriera compresa di cuffia, che li stava guardando divertito.  
"E quello chi è?! Il cugino malvagio di Crosta?!" urlò George, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
"Ma Crosta si muove a malapena! Questo invece mi sembra fin troppo agitato!" replicò il gemello.  
"Non vi preoccupate, con il mio Ice Make-" cominciò Gray, interrompendosi però quando il topo cominciò ad aspirare aria, per poi buttarla fuori, emettendo un tanfo pestilenziale, che fece cadere a terra tutti quanti, costringendoli a portarsi la mano davanti al naso per non svenire.  
"Dice: Ragazzi, che cosa vi succe… de…" cominciò Horologium, portandosi le mani al viso, prima di cadere a terra privo di sensi, facendo sgranare gli occhi a un'incredula Lucy, che rimase a terra non appena lo spirito scomparve in una nuvola di fumo.  
"Amici, temo che ci sia una sola cosa da fare…" fece George, rialzandosi, mentre Fred aiutava Natsu, che era K.O. a causa del suo fiuto sviluppato.  
"Ovvero… scappiamo!" urlò il mago del ghiaccio, per poi correre più velocemente possibile seguito dai compagni.  
Il topo li seguì immediatamente, abbattendo tutti gli alberi che incrociava sul suo cammino, come fossero stuzzicadenti.  
"Come facciamo a liberarcene?!" urlò Lucy in preda al panico.  
"Se ci fermiamo, non riusciremo a formulare in tempo l'incantesimo… e voi non potrete usare la vostra magia senza essere spiaccicati!" replicò Fred, trascinandosi dietro Salamander.  
Mentre i maghi continuavano a correre, i due occhi li stavano osservando da lontano, intrisi di paura. "Mi dovrò punire per questo… ma non posso lasciarli morire." Disse una voce, seguita dal rumore di dita che scioccavano.  
Senza che i maghi se ne rendessero conto, quando furono passati accanto all'ennesimo albero, una radice robusta si sollevò dal terreno, facendo inciampare il topo che rotolò miseramente a terra e batté la testa tanto forte da perdere i sensi.  
"Che cosa-?" fece Natsu, girando la testa e fermandosi subito, imitato dagli altri.  
"È… caduto da solo?" domandò incredula Hermione, guardando la creatura.  
"Guardate!" esclamò Lucy, indicando un punto di fronte a loro, dove si vedeva l'entrata di quello che pareva essere un tempio. "Forse lì troveremo qualche informazione e-"  
Ma la ragazza s'interruppe non appena vide che Gray e Natsu stavano picchiando a suon di pugni e calci l'animale, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei gemelli e di Hermione.  
"Prima dobbiamo massacrarlo!" urlarono insieme i due maghi.  
"Sono un caso perso…" sospirò la bionda.

Una volta dentro, i maghi si ritrovarono in mezzo a numerose macerie, resti dell'interno di quel tempio abbandonato.  
"Guardate lì." Disse George, indicando una porzione di muro ancora abbastanza integra. "Sopra c'è incisa la Luna."  
"Non mi sorprende." Fece Gray. "In passato Galuna era chiamata l'Isola della Luna."  
"L'isola della Luna, la maledizione della Luna, l'emblema della Luna… Queste rovine non dicono nulla di buono…" rifletté Lucy.  
"Qui cade tutto a pezzi… secondo voi il pavimento regge?" chiese Natsu, cominciando a battere un piede per terra.  
"Ma che fai?! Smettila subito!" gli urlò contro la bionda.  
Ma non appena ebbe detto ciò, il mago del fuoco diete un altro colpo per terra, che stavolta fu seguito da un forte rumore.  
"No… ditemi che non sta per succedere…" mormorò Fred incredulo, pochi istanti prima che il pavimento sotto di loro si riempisse di crepe, facendo sprofondare tutti quanti, compreso Happy che stava giocando con un osso che aveva trovato per terra.  
"Pezzo d'idiota!" urlarono tutti a Natsu, Hermione compresa, mentre precipitavano.  
Si schiantarono pochi secondi dopo, finendo seppelliti dalle macerie del pavimento.  
Fu Natsu a rimuoverle, saltando letteralmente in piedi.  
"Ohi… Ora comincio a capire il perché siete tornati a scuola in quello stato…" commentò la Granger, guardandosi le braccia, ora piene di piccoli tagli, da cui fortunatamente non usciva troppo sangue.  
Come lei, anche i gemelli e Lucy sembravano aver riportato gli stessi danni, mentre Natsu e Gray sembravano incolumi.  
"Idiota!" urlò quest'ultimo rivolgendosi al Dragon Slayer. "Perché non pensi mai prima di agire?!"  
"Ma dove siamo finiti?" domandò George, guardando in alto, dove si poteva vedere il punto da cui erano caduti.  
"Direi nei sotterranei di quelle rovine…" commentò Hermione, guardandosi attorno e vedendo che si trovavano in una sorta di grotta.  
"È una caverna segreta!" esclamò Natsu, correndo subito verso l'unica uscita visibile seguito dagli amici, ma fermandosi di colpo alla fine del tunnel.  
"Che cosa succede?" chiese Lucy, mentre lei e tutti gli altri si avvicinavano.  
Quel che videro gli fece spalancare gli occhi e la bocca per la sorpresa.  
Di fronte a loro, all'interno di un enorme e spesso blocco di ghiaccio, si trovava un mostro alto più di dieci metri.  
"U-Un mostro! Un mostro congelato!" esclamò Natsu.  
"Esistono creature del genere?!" fece incredula Hermione.  
"Deliora…?!" urlò Gray, spaventato e allo stesso tempo arrabbiato, facendo voltare tutti verso di lui.  
"Eh? Sai chi è?" chiese Fred.  
"Ma è assurdo! Che ci fa qui Deliora?!" continuò il moro, ignorandolo. "È una cosa impossibile! Non può trovarsi qui! Quello è… Quello è…"  
"Calmati Gray!" gridò Lucy, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per cercare di calmarlo.  
Il mago del ghiaccio si zittì, tornando a guardare il mostro di fronte a loro.  
"Chi è?" chiese Hermione.  
Gray digrignò i denti. "Deliora… un demone della catastrofe!"  
"Demone della catastrofe?" ripeterono i gemelli.  
"È esattamente come allora… ma com'è possibile?" continuò il ragazzo, prima che dei passi attirassero la loro attenzione.  
Lucy fece segno di stare in silenzio.  
"Presto, i mantelli!" disse Fred, tirando fuori da sotto la maglietta il mantello dell'invisibilità, imitato da tutti tranne Hermione.  
"Vieni con me." Fece Lucy, avvolgendosi assieme alla compagna sotto il mantello, mentre Happy s'infilava sotto quello di Natsu.  
Poi tutti si spostarono verso la parete.  
"Le voci provenivano da qui…" fece una voce, mentre due persone raggiungevano l'antro con Deliora.  
Uno era un ragazzo dai capelli blu tirati verso l'alto e dalle folte sopracciglia, che indossava un completo di diverse tonalità di verde. Tuttavia, fu il suo compagno ad attirare maggiormente l'attenzione: era vestito solamente con un paio di jeans, che recavano un teschio sulla gamba destra, lasciando scoperta la parte superiore del corpo, e al collo portava un collare, ma la cosa più assurda era la testa, perché il suo viso ricordava un grugno canino e dai capelli castani spuntava una coppia di orecchie molto simili a quelle dei cani.  
"È giorno… che sonno…" si lamentò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, per poi guardare il compagno. "Guarda che orecchie… Ma hai preso le gocce di Luna?"  
"No che non le prese!" gli rispose irato l'altro. "Le metto solo per bellezza, e questo dovresti saperlo!"  
"Volevo solo scherzare, scemo…" disse tranquillo il primo, facendo tornare calmo l'uomo-cane.  
"Gocce di Luna?" fece Hermione, guardando Lucy.  
"Forse intendono la maledizione…" rifletté la bionda, per poi tornare in silenzio ad ascoltare.  
"Yuka… Toby…" fece una terza voce, anticipando una ragazza dai vistosi capelli rosa shocking che indossava un vestito blu dagli orli bianchi e un paio di stivali a mezza coscia. "Che cosa triste…"  
"Sherry…" rispose il ragazzo dai capelli blu, che ora i maghi erano riusciti a identificare come Yuka, dato che aveva alzato la testa non appena chiamato.  
"Pare che qualcuno abbia giocato al gatto e al topo con Angelica…" disse lei, avvicinandosi ai compagni.  
"Ma quello è un topo!" le urlò contro Toby.  
"Non è un topo… Angelica è la cacciatrice che agisce nell'oscurità… In altre parole, lei è l'amore."  
"Ma un tipo sano di mente esiste qui?" commentò sorridendo Fred, facendo attenzione a non alzare troppo il volume della voce.  
"Se il mio fiuto non mi tradisce, quelli non sono abitanti dell'isola…" fece Natsu.  
"Degli intrusi…" riprese Yuka.  
"Tra poco i raggi della Luna si raduneranno… che cosa triste…" fece Sherry, per poi guardare preoccupata i due. "Dovremo eliminarli prima che l'Imperatore Zero lo venga a sapere… Prima che la nobile Luna si mostri."  
"Direi di sì… Non possiamo lasciarli in vita ora che hanno visto Deliora."  
"Il sonno eterno… in altre parole, l'amore."  
"La morte, piuttosto, visto che li uccideremo!"  
Dopo ciò, i tre si allontanarono, salendo delle scale poco lontane, lasciando da soli i maghi di Fairy Tail, che dopo qualche minuto si tolsero i mantelli.  
"U-Ucciderci?!" esclamò spaventata la bionda. "Fantastico… altri nemici sulla lista!"  
"Che si fa?" chiese Salamander. "Io li avrei presi per interrogarli…"  
"Meglio se ci fermiamo a osservare ancora un po', no?" rispose Hermione, per poi tornare a guardare il demone.  
"Ma chi sono quei tizi?" domandò Fred. "Voi non li avete mai visti prima?"  
"Mai, aye." Rispose Happy.  
"Cavolo… Perché avranno portato Deliora fin quaggiù?" domandò Gray, abbassando lo sguardo. "Come diavolo hanno fatto a scoprire il luogo dov'era stato sigillato?"  
"Sigillato?" ripeté Hermione, guardandolo curiosa.  
"L'avevano sigillato in un iceberg del Continente del Nord…" cominciò a spiegare il mago del ghiaccio. "Si tratta di un demone immortale che dieci anni fa devastò la regione di Isban…"  
Gray chiuse le mani a pugno, che cominciarono a raffreddare l'aria attorno a loro, creando delle ondate di condensa. "Fu Ur, la mia maestra di magia, a sigillarlo… e lo fece a costo della vita!" esclamò, facendo spalancare gli occhi a tutti i presenti.  
"L-La tua maestra?" ripeté George, guardandolo.  
"Devo tutto a lei. Non so che relazione abbia Deliora con la maledizione dell'isola… so solo che non dovrebbe essere qui. Chi diavolo sei…? Imperatore Zero?" Mentre diceva ciò lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece serio come mai. "Se infangherai il nome di Ur, giuro che non te la farò passare liscia!"

"Ti va bene che ne parli così?" chiese un tizio ammantato di nero, con una maschera tribale a coprirgli il volto, rivolgendosi a un altro vestito come lui, con la differenza che la sua maschera mostrava solo la bocca, in quel momento distorta in un sorriso.  
Entrambi erano intenti a osservare i maghi di Fairy Tail da lontano.  
"Dovrei dire qualcosa?"  
"Beh, non sta parlando di lei?"  
Al compagno scappò una risatina. "Non essere ridicolo. L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è di non essere stato io a mettere la parola fine alla sua vita. Ma ora, per una fortunata coincidenza, entrambi i suoi apprendisti sono qui, e uno di loro è già sotto il mio controllo."  
"Sono sorpreso di come loro siano sempre in mezzo ai piedi. Credi ci saranno d'ostacolo?"  
"Sicuramente, ma è quello che spero. In fondo, basta solo che Deliora si risvegli, e il nostro compito sarà terminato. Ora andiamo, l'Imperatore Zero ci sta aspettando."  
Il primo sorrise sotto la maschera, per poi voltarsi assieme all'altro. "Giusto. Il rituale comincerà presto… Mi chiedo come la prenderà quando scoprirà chi è arrivato."  
"Aspetta che arrivino gli ospiti d'onore. Non mancheranno."  
Nello stesso momento, una nave pirata si stava dirigendo verso l'isola.  
"Che ci volete andare a fare su quell'isola?!" esclamò un uomo con una benda nera sull'occhio destro, guardando timoroso i due ragazzi di fronte a lui.  
Harry ed Erza gli rivolsero lo stesso identico sguardo minaccioso, mentre poco lontano Ron guardava incredulo la ciurma della nave, tutta svenuta dopo nemmeno un minuto di combattimento.  
"In che guaio mi sono andato a cacciare quando ho detto 'Vengo con voi per riprenderli'?" mormorò tremando dalla paura, come anche il capitano dei pirati.  
"Vi prego… non costringetemi a farlo…" li pregò lui. "Galuna è un'isola maledetta!"  
"Non ha importanza." Rispose Titania.  
"Stiamo andando lì solo per riprendere e punire della gente che ha infranto le regole." Continuò Harry, mentre il vento muoveva loro i capelli. "E non osare parlare ancora! Già è scocciante non potersi smaterializzare direttamente sul posto!"  
"Voglio la mamma…" si lamentò Ron. "E non oso nemmeno immaginare che cosa faranno a Fred e George!"

I maghi di Fairy Tail vennero tutti scossi da un brivido di freddo.  
"Ho una pessima sensazione… qualcosa che nemmeno quel mostro è riuscito a fare!" fece Natsu, deglutendo.  
"Perché lo stesso vale per noi?" domandarono all'unisono i gemelli.  
"Pensiamo a un problema alla volta." Intervenne Lucy, tornando a osservare Deliora. "Forse la maledizione dell'isola ha a che fare con lui…"  
"Potrebbe essere, visto che questo demone è ancora in vita." Rispose Gray.  
"Ci penso io a sistemare il cornutone!" esclamò Natsu, facendo ruotare il braccio destro, pronto a colpire.  
"Ma tu non conosci altro modo che risolvere tutto usando le maniere forti?" chiese Hermione, poco prima di vedere il Dragon Slayer volare via, colpito da un pugno del mago del ghiaccio.  
"Gray, accidenti a te! Ma che ti prende?!" urlò Natsu, rialzandosi di colpo e portandosi una mano sulla guancia.  
"Un mago del fuoco non deve avvicinarsi a lui!" esclamò vivido l'altro. "Se il ghiaccio si sciogliesse e Deliora iniziasse a muoversi, nulla potrebbe fermarlo!"  
"È così semplice sciogliere il ghiaccio che lo blocca?" chiese Fred.  
Gray sgranò gli occhi, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. "No…" ammise infine.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese Hermione, poggiandoli una mano su una spalla.  
"Ehi! Dannato selvaggio! Mi hai colpito per nulla!" urlò Natsu.  
"Senti chi parla…" mormorò Happy.  
"Ur usò su di lui la _Iced Shell_… Un ghiaccio impossibile da sciogliere. È una sostanza che non risente nemmeno del più terribile incantesimo del fuoco… Ma visto che lo sanno, mi chiedo perché l'abbiano riportato alla luce…"  
"Forse stanno cercando qualche modo per liberarlo…" fece Lucy, venendo subito interrotta da un irato Gray.  
"Sì, ma per farci che cosa?!"  
"Qu-Questo… N-Non lo so…" rispose la ragazza, tremando.  
Il mago del ghiaccio digrignò i denti. "Accidenti! Non riesco a calmarmi! Chi l'ha portato qui?! E perché?!"  
"Forse dovremmo seguire quei tipi strambi e farci dire tutto." Azzardò Fred, ricevendo un assenso dal fratello.  
"No!" decretò il moro. "Aspetteremo qui!"  
"Come?" fece Hermione, guardandolo.  
"Non muoveremo un passo finché non sorgerà la Luna!"  
"La Luna?!" esclamò Natsu. "Ma è ancora giorno! È impossibile, moriremo di noia!"  
"Che cos'hai in mente, Gray?" domandò Fred, ignorandolo il mago del fuoco.  
"Non posso non pensare che la maledizione dell'isola e Deliora siano entrambi collegati alla Luna in qualche modo. Ricordate che cos'hanno detto quei tizi? Tra poco i raggi della Luna si raduneranno…"  
"È vero, succederà qualcosa." Disse Lucy. "Oppure saranno loro stessi a mettere in atto qualche piano. Mi chiedo di cosa si tratti…"  
"Io non ce la faccio! Li inseguo!" urlò Natsu, per poi cadere addormentato a terra.  
"Scusatemi… ma ho pensato che fosse il caso di farlo calmare…" fece Hermione, abbassando la bacchetta. "Durerà al massimo un'ora, ma credo che basterà…"  
Tutti la fissarono increduli, dimenticandosi per un attimo di Deliora.  
"Aiuto, la maledizione sta già avendo effetto su Hermione!" esclamarono i due gemelli, fingendosi spaventati, mentre Gray e Happy si limitarono a deglutire.  
"Temo che sia il risultato di stare in nostra compagna…" disse Lucy, sospirando ma lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.


	20. Leon e Klaun! Il passato di Gray

**Capitolo 20: Leon e Klaun! Il passato di Gray**

Hermione sbatté le palpebre nel tentativo di restare sveglia.  
Erano passate solo due ore, ma l'attesa si stava rivelando più noiosa e lunga del previsto. La ragazza spostò lo sguardo verso Deliora, osservandolo senza riuscire a non averne paura. Il demone sembrava guardarla, riuscendo a incuterle timore nonostante lo spesso strato di ghiaccio che lo imprigionava.

A un tratto, Hermione sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte per schiarirsi la vista.  
Per un attimo le era parso di vedere qualcosa sopra la testa del gigante, ma non appena aveva chiuso le palpebre era sparita.  
"Che noia…" sospirò Fred, guardando Gray, seduto di fronte al demone.  
"_Ur…"_ pensò il mago del ghiaccio, mentre nella sua mente tornava a galla un episodio della sua infanzia.

"_Ce la farai a starmi dietro, Gray?" chiese una donna dai corti capelli viola, che indossava una leggera giacca beige, nonostante ci fosse una tempesta di neve. "Il mio addestramento è molto duro."_  
"_Ce la farò!" rispose un Gray ancora bambino, coperto da un piumino. "Farò qualsiasi cosa!"_

"D'accordo aspettare qui… ma si muore davvero di noia…" si lamentò Lucy, ricevendo un cenno d'assenso dagli altri, ad esclusione di Natsu, che stava ancora dormendo.  
"A saperlo ci saremmo portati qualcosa da fare…" aggiunse George.  
Lucy batté le mani, sorridendo. "Ci sono!" esclamò, tirando fuori una chiave d'argento. "Apriti! Porta della Lira! Lyra!"  
Immediatamente di fronte alla maga apparve una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, coperti da una cuffia rosa, e vestita con un lungo abito azzurro dalle maniche a tre quarti. Dalla schiena le spuntava una coppia stilizzata di ali d'angelo e dietro di loro, teneva una grossa arpa azzurra.  
"Ciao Lucy! Era da un pezzo che non ci si vedeva!"  
"Già…"  
"Anche tu però, mi evochi sempre così poco!"  
"Be', posso farlo solo tre volte al mese… senza contare che negli ultimi mesi non sono stata proprio libera di evocare gli spiriti…"  
La ragazza continuò a sorridere, per poi prendere in mano l'arpa. "Dimmi! Che cosa vuoi che ti canti oggi?"  
"Qualsiasi cosa… decidi tu." Rispose la bionda.  
"Vorrei una canzone sui pesci…" intervenne Happy, venendo totalmente ignorato dai presenti.  
"Allora mi arrangerò! Yeah!" esclamò Lyra, alzando il pollice destro.  
"Cos'è in grado di fare?" chiese Hermione.  
"Lyra è bravissima a cantare. Ho pensato che fosse necessario ammorbidire un po' l'atmosfera."  
Prima che la ragazza potesse dire altro, lo spirito cominciò a suonare l'arpa, riempiendo la stanza con una dolce melodia, accompagnandola poco dopo con una canzone.  
"_Parole che nascono… parole che se ne vanno… Parole che continuano a vivere… Bisbigliano dentro di te e quando ti senti fermo si mutano in coraggio…"_  
Tutti i maghi restarono in religioso silenzio, incantati dalla voce della donna.  
"_Su, camminiamo, perché da allora tu sei diventato più forte e non ti perdi più... _Credi alle parole… di allora…"  
Le ultime parole Lyra si limitò a dirle senza accompagnarle con la musica, perché lei, come gli altri, si era voltata a guardare il mago del ghiaccio, che aveva cominciato a piangere silenziosamente.  
"G-Gray… tu…" cominciò George, venendo bruscamente interrotto dal moro.  
"Che vuoi?!" gli urlò contro, girandosi appena verso di lui, con gli occhi coperti dai capelli.  
"Lyra sa come toccare l'animo delle persone con le sue canzoni…" mormorò Lucy, tremando per non esserselo ricordato subito.  
"Gray piange…" fece Happy.  
"Non sto piangendo!"  
La bionda si girò subito verso il suo spirito. "Lyra cantane una più allegra!"  
"Potevi dirmelo prima!"  
"Meglio di no." Intervenne Hermione. "Qualcuno potrebbe sentirci."  
Lucy la guardò per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e far scomparire lo spirito.

Passarono un po' di ore, durante le quali tutti quanti, ad eccezione di Gray, si erano addormentati.  
Improvvisamente, un rumore proveniente da sopra di loro li svegliò tutti di colpo.  
"Che cos'è questo rumore?" chiese George, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
"È notte!" urlò invece Natsu, lamentandosi.  
Poi tutti alzarono lo sguardo sul soffitto della caverna, che cominciò ad aprirsi per lasciar passare un raggio violaceo, che colpì il demone.  
"E ora che cosa sta succedendo?!" esclamò la Granger, guardando incredula la scena.  
"La luce della Luna ha colpito in pieno Deliora! Questa non può essere una coincidenza!" urlò il mago del ghiaccio, girandosi poi verso l'uscita della grotta. "Andiamo! Dobbiamo cercare la sorgente della luce!"  
"Ma non è la Luna?" domandò Fred, seguendo comunque il compagno assieme al resto del gruppo.  
Percorsero le scale, dopodiché si ritrovarono nella sala da cui erano precipitati, dove individuarono immediatamente il raggio che passava da un buco nel pavimento.  
"Ma prima c'era?" chiese Lucy sorpresa, mentre Gray alzava ancora lo sguardo.  
"Il raggio proviene da più in alto!"  
Senza aspettare oltre, i maghi salirono altre scale, ritrovandosi così all'aperto.  
E di fronte a loro, il raggio, proveniente direttamente dalla Luna, colpiva un buco nel terreno della collina, che copriva la parte più interna del tempio, che credevano abbandonato. In quel momento, il passaggio attraversato dalla luce viola era circondato da diversi maghi, che stavano intonando una strania in una lingua sconosciuta.  
"È la Luna?! Stanno veramente usando i raggi lunari… e li stanno convogliando su Deliora?!" esclamò incredula la maga degli spiriti stellari. "Dove voglio arrivare?"  
"È un incantesimo in lingua Beria… Gocce di Luna…" rispose Lyra, sbucando fuori dal nulla.  
"Ma sei ancora qui?!" le chiese la bionda sorpresa.  
"Credo di aver capito…" continuò lo spirito, con voce grave e seria. "Queste persone usano le gocce di Luna per cercare di resuscitare il demone che si trova là sotto!"  
"Che cosa?!" esclamarono tutti.  
"C'è qualcuno così pazzo da voler liberare quella… cosa?!" domandò incredulo George. "Raptor in confronto era impossessato da una mosca!"  
"È assurdo!" fece Gray. "L'Iced Shield non può essere sciolto!"  
"L'unico modo per farlo è servirsi della Gocce di Luna… Il potere magico della Luna, convogliato in un solo punto, è in grado di spezzare qualsiasi incantesimo!" spiegò Lyra.  
"Accidenti…" commentò Happy.  
"Bastardi… Quelli non sanno quanto sia terribile Deliora!" esclamò il mago del ghiaccio.  
"Gli abitanti dell'isola credono che si tratti di una maledizione, ma io penso che quegli effetti siano dovuti all'influenza delle Gocce di Luna. Il potere magico della Luna, se distorto, finisce per contaminare il corpo umano…" proseguì lo spirito stellare.  
"Maledetti…" commentò Natsu, serrando le mani, pronto ad attaccare.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Lucy lo colpì con un pugno in faccia, facendolo cadere a terra.  
"Aspetta!" disse. "Arriva qualcuno."  
I maghi si zittirono immediatamente, voltando lo sguardo verso la direzione opposta alla loro.  
In silenzio, una persona si avvicinò al raggio, affiancata dai maghi che il gruppo di Fairy Tail aveva visto nella grotta di Deliora. Lo sconosciuto era avvolto da un mantello bianco e indossava un elmo dalla visiera appuntita che celava il suo viso a partire dal naso e che era dotato di una coppia di corna scure sui lati e di una folta criniera di capelli viola sul retro.  
"Sono stato sveglio tutto il giorno… Ho un sonno che non ti dico…" disse Yuka a Toby, il quale sembrava dormire mentre camminava. "Non abbiamo nemmeno scovato quegli intrusi…" continuò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, mentre il mezzo cane si svegliava di colpo.  
"Perché non c'era proprio nessuno da scovare!" gli sbraitò contro.  
"Imperatore Zero…" cominciò Sherry, rivolgendosi alla persona ammantata di bianco. "Che cosa triste. Pare ci fossero degli intrusi… Noi ce li siamo fatti scappare… Io, ridotta così, non me la sento di parlare d'amore."  
"Intrusi?" ripeté l'imperatore, parlando per la prima volta.  
Gray spalancò subito gli occhi.  
"Quello sarebbe l'Imperatore Zero?" mormorò Fred, guardandolo.  
"Che boria… e guarda che maschera." Commentò Lucy.  
"Dici? A me piace un sacco." intervenne Happy.  
"Deliora non si è ancora risvegliato?" continuò l'Imperatore, ignaro che qualcuno stesse ascoltando.  
"Di questo passo, se non è oggi sarà domani…" rispose Sherry.  
"Insomma! Oggi o domani?!" le urlò contro Toby.  
L'Imperatore sorrise. "Ormai manca poco…"  
Il mago del ghiaccio continuò a guardarlo incredulo.  
"Per quanto riguarda quegli intrusi, sappiate che non ammetterò interferenze!"  
"Certo!"  
"Dovrebbero esserci umani solo al villaggio dall'altra parte dell'isola…"  
L'Imperatore indicò con la mano la direzione. "Andate e radetelo al suolo!" ordinò. "Non mi piace il sangue, ma…"  
"Bene!" fece Sherry.  
"Agli ordini!"  
Toby si limitò a tentare di ululare.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò Natsu.  
"Gli abitanti del villaggio non c'entrano nulla!" fece George, voltandosi verso gli altri. "Dobbiamo aiutarli!"  
Tuttavia si zittì guardando Gray, che aveva cominciato a sudare freddo, tremando per la rabbia.  
"Quella voce…" disse. "No… Non ci credo… Non può essere!"  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, Salamander uscì allo scoperto.  
"Io non ce la faccio più a starmene nascosto!" urlò. "Vi fermeremo noi!" dichiarò lanciando un'enorme fiammata verso l'alto, che attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, che si voltarono verso di loro.  
"Ormai succeda quel che succeda!" esclamò Lucy, prendendo il suo mazzo di chiavi, mentre gli altri impugnavano la bacchetta, ad esclusione di Gray, che rimase a guardare il Dragon Slayer.  
"Quel simbolo… sono di Fairy Tail!" esclamò Sherry.  
"C'era da immaginarselo… Quelli del villaggio hanno chiesto aiuto a una gilda." Fece Yuka.  
"Che diavolo aspettate?" chiese l'Imperatore Zero. "Andate e spazzate via il villaggio!"  
"Eh?" disse incredula Lucy.  
"Perché?" domandò Natsu.  
"Sia gli intrusi, sia i vigliacchi che li hanno chiamati qui… sono da considerarsi nostri nemici!" rispose Zero.  
"Ma perché?!" chiese ancora il mago del fuoco, prima di venire superato da Gray, che si lanciò contro l'avversario.  
"Bastardo!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, unendo le mani e appoggiandole a terra, creando un percorso pieno di spuntoni di ghiaccio, che si diressero verso l'Imperatore.  
"Tsk." Fece lui, alzando un braccio e appoggiando subito una mano a terra, creando un attacco identico a quello dell'avversario.  
"Anche lui usa il ghiaccio?! Com'è possibile?!" esclamò George, vedendo i due attacchi scontrarsi e annullandosi a vicenda.  
Gray continuò a guardare con odio la persona di fronte a lui.  
"Leon… Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che stai facendo?!" gli gridò contro, lasciando sorpresi tutti quanti.  
L'Imperatore Zero ridacchiò. "Quanto tempo che non ci si vede, Gray…" rispose divertito.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò Happy.  
"Lo conosci?" domandò Hermione.  
Il mago del ghiaccio tuttavia li ignorò, come se non li avesse sentiti. "Che ti salta in mente?! Che significa questo?!" urlò ancora contro l'altro ragazzo, che non si scompose minimamente.  
"Chi poteva immaginare che il mago inviato dal villaggio fossi proprio tu…" fece lui. "Lo sapevi già prima di venire o è stata una coincidenza? Non che faccia differenza…"  
"Perché quel tipo mi sta già antipatico quanto Malfoy?" asserì Natsu.  
"Un conoscente dell'Imperatore Zero?" domandò Yuka, che però non mostrava troppa sorpresa, a differenza di Toby, il quale era rimasto con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati.  
"Voi andate. Qui me la sbrigo io da solo!" ordinò Leon.  
"Sì!" rispose Sherry, allontanandosi assieme agli altri due.  
"Invece non vi lascerò andare da nessuna parte!" urlò il mago del fuoco, lanciandosi contro di loro.  
"Lasciali, Natsu! Non muoverti!" gli gridò contro Gray, poco prima di vedere Leon avvolgere il compagno con il ghiaccio.  
"_Protego_!" urlarono Hermione e i due Weasley, mentre Happy prendeva Lucy per portarla in alto e Gray lanciava un altro attacco di ghiaccio contro Leon, che l'avversario bloccò con semplicità alzando un braccio.  
"Dannazione, non posso muovermi!" urlò Natsu, completamente bloccato in un pezzo di ghiaccio che gli lasciava liberi solo i piedi, le mani e la testa.  
"Happy, non vorrai abbandonare Natsu?!" urlò la maga degli spiriti stellari, guardando il gatto.  
"Non ti preoccupare Lucy! Qui ci pensiamo noi!" disse Hermione, cercando di non far cedere il suo incantesimo. "Tu pensa a proteggere il villaggio, noi ti raggiungeremo il prima possibile!"  
La bionda la guardò sorpresa, per poi spostare lo sguardo sui due gemelli.  
"Non temere! Abbiamo affrontato i Phantom e Tu-Sai-Chi! Questo ghiaccio in confronto non è nulla!" affermarono insieme.  
Lucy annuì, per poi allontanarsi con Happy.  
"Avete sfruttato la vostra unica occasione per far fuggire la ragazza e il gatto…" commentò Leon, mentre il suo incantesimo scompariva, permettendo ai tre maghi di Grifondoro di sciogliere la barriera. "Pazienza, ci penseranno Sherry e gli altri a fermarli…"  
"Bastardo! Non sottovalutare i maghi di Fairy Tail!" gridò Natsu, poco prima di essere colpito da un calcio di Gray.  
Il mago del fuoco restò in bilico per un paio di secondi, per poi cominciare a rotolare via, cacciando un urlo. "Ma che cavolo fai, Gray?!" sbraitò, allontanandosi velocemente.  
"Andate con lui." Disse il mago del ghiaccio, rivolgendosi agli altri. "Con lui me la vedo da solo."  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno! Restiamo qui a darti una mano! Siamo anche noi membri di Fairy Tail, oltre che compagni di scuola!"  
"Scuola? E così, ti sei trovato un altro maestro, Gray?" chiese Leon, portandosi le mani sull'elmo per toglierlo.  
"Smettila di comportarti come un mio sempai, Leon!" ribatté il mago del ghiaccio. "Tu ormai non sei più un discepolo di Ur!"  
"Ma nemmeno tu, Gray… visto che Ur non è più in questo mondo."  
"Ur ha perso la vita per sigillare Deliora!" urlò Gray. "Tu stai cercando di distruggere ciò che ci ha lasciato!"  
"Non cambiare le carte in tavola. Sei stato tu a uccidere Ur… Gray." Disse Leon, togliendosi l'elmo e rivelando così dei corti capelli bianco-azzurri e un paio di profondi occhi neri.  
I tre Grifondoro guardarono sorpresi Gray, che cominciò a tremare.  
"Così non hai detto nulla nemmeno ai tuoi compagni, eh?" continuò lui. "Certo, hai avuto un bel coraggio a continuare a vivere… Sei uno sfacciato, non dovresti nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome!" decretò colpendo a tradimento l'avversario, facendolo volare contro un pezzo delle rovine.  
"Gray!" urlarono gli altri tre, alzando le bacchette contro l'Imperatore Zero.  
"E quelle che cosa sono?" chiese, guardandoli con sufficienza.  
"_Incendio_!" urlarono i due Weasley, lanciando insieme la magia del fuoco, che fece spalancare gli occhi all'avversario, il quale alzò ancora la mano, creando di fronte a sé una barriera di ghiaccio, che prese in pieno il colpo, restando integra.  
"Che cosa? Un ghiaccio in grado di resistere al fuoco?" fece sorpreso George.  
"Che strano… non sapevo che a Fairy Tail ci fosse più di un mago in grado di usare il fuoco." Commentò Leon, per poi alzare la mano e creare sopra di lui un altro blocco di ghiaccio, che fermò una pietra che Hermione aveva fatto levitare facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere.  
"Attenta Hermione!" la mise in guardia Fred. "Qui i maghi sono molto più potenti di quelli che trovi da noi."  
"Ho visto… Anche se speravo non se ne accorgesse…"  
"Speranza vana, Granger." intervenne una voce.  
I tre si voltarono verso le scale da cui erano arrivati, ritrovandosi a guardare un uomo avvolto da un mantello nero, con una maschera di colore verde scuro che gli copriva completamente il volto.  
"Klaun, li conosci?" chiese Zero.  
"Sì. Ho avuto l'onore di incontrare la ragazza durante uno dei miei viaggi…" rispose lui, avvicinandosi. "E sinceramente, smanio dalla voglia di vederla soffrire."  
"E tu chi sei?!" esclamò George, portandosi davanti a Hermione come uno scudo, subito imitato dal gemello.  
"L'ha già detto l'Imperatore Zero. Il mio nome è Klaun… e sono uno studioso di Zeref."  
A quel nome i tre spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Zeref?"  
"Già. Non è la prima volta che te lo dico, Granger… Come quando ci siamo incontrati nel castello. Vedo che alla fine hai scoperto la verità su Majutsu e Titania."  
La castana sgranò ulteriormente gli occhi.  
"C-Cosa… Tu sei… quella ragazza? Com'è possibile?"  
"Oh, per i maghi di questo mondo assumere altre fattezze è uno scherzo… Non c'è bisogno di nulla di complicato come pozioni o trasfigurazioni… Il potenziale della magia qui è infinito." Rispose lui, per poi guardare Leon. "Ci penso io a loro. Tu elimina Gray. Zart dice che è meglio se li eliminiamo tutti, altrimenti potrebbero rivelarsi un problema."  
Leon sbuffò. "Come vuoi… ma solo perché era già mia intenzione. Non credere che io obbedisca a voi due buffoni."  
"Ma ovviamente, Imperatore Zero." Rispose lui, per poi portare una mano sotto il mantello, tirando fuori una bacchetta magica.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamarono i tre Grifondoro.  
"Non sono stato nel vostro mondo solo per un viaggio di piacere. Non appena ho scoperto il segreto della vostra magia, ho pensato di approfondire l'argomento. Impadronirmi di una bacchetta non è stato difficile."  
"Credi davvero di ottenere qualcosa?" chiese George. "Siamo pur sempre in tre contro uno."  
"Ma voi non siete di certo al mio livello." Continuò lui, alzando la bacchetta. "Per esempio… sapete respingere una delle tre maledizioni senza perdono?"  
I due gemelli digrignarono i denti, mentre la ragazza arretrava, impaurita.  
"_Crucio_!" urlò l'avversario, lanciando l'incantesimo verso Hermione.  
Ma prima che potesse raggiungerla, una figura si mise in mezzo, cacciando un urlo per il dolore.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli dei tre, Majutsu era sbucato fuori dal nulla, prendendosi in pieno l'attacco, e ora era in ginocchio, con le mani sul petto, faticando a respirare.  
"Harry!" urlarono tutti, compreso Gray, che si stava rialzando in quel momento.  
"U-Ugh… Non pensavo che potesse fare così male… Tutto il mio corpo è preda del dolore…" fece lui, alzando lo sguardo verso colui che aveva lanciato l'incantesimo.  
"Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Credevo che il grande Majutsu non si sarebbe mostrato." Fece lui, divertito.  
"Chi sei? Come fai a conoscere gli incantesimi del mio mondo?" chiese Potter, rialzandosi.  
"Sono uno studioso. E sono anche un vostro nemico ovviamente."  
"Che cosa ti abbiamo fatto?" domandò la Granger.  
"Niente. Siete solo miei nemici, tutto qui. Ora, se sono curioso di vedere se Majutsu può respingere una seconda volta… l'incantesimo mortale."  
"_F-Filipendo_!" urlò una voce, poco prima che una sfera d'energia colpisse alle spalle Klaun, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e la bacchetta, che rotolò a pochi metri di distanza.  
Dietro di lui, nascosto dietro un vecchio muro, Ron teneva la sua bacchetta nella mano tremante.  
"M-Maledetto… ho dato per scontato che un Weasley non avrebbe attaccato alle spalle…" fece Klaun, rialzandosi a fatica.  
"Come hai fatto a viaggiare tra i mondi?" chiese Harry, puntandogli contro la bacchetta.  
Sotto la maschera, Klaun sorrise. "Ti piacerebbe saperlo, eh Majutsu? Diciamo che Fairy Tail non è l'unica gilda in grado di farlo. Dovresti saperlo, no? Tu stesso la prima volta che sei venuto qui hai usato la tua magia, senza alcun aiuto."  
"E tu come fai a saperlo? Nessuno al di fuori della gilda ne è a conoscenza."  
"Io so tutto sul tuo conto. Come anche dei tuoi cari amici. Dimmi, Erza ha più incontrato Gerard? E Natsu ha trovato Igneel? Per Lucy direi che la battaglia contro Phantom Lord è stata sufficiente. Mentre Gray… mi sembra stia per affrontare proprio ora il suo passato."  
"Chi diamine sei davvero?" esclamò George.  
"Oh, è vero, scusate, mi ero dimenticato di voi. Sono di fronte a tre Weasley e a Granger. Da quel che ho capito, nessuno di voi nell'altro mondo ha una buona reputazione, vero?"  
"Sta' zitto!" replicò Ron, punto nel vivo.  
"E adesso sperate forse di rifarvi qui, eh? Poveri stupidi. La bacchetta qui non serve da sola. Se non sapete usare la magia allo stato puro, non potete sperare di andare avanti."  
"Allora vuoi affrontarmi in battaglia? Io non ho di certo paura di te!" esclamò Harry.  
Klaun scoppiò a ridere. "È ancora troppo presto. Ma non temere… il mio obiettivo finale sei tu. Com'è possibile che un bambino qualunque sia sopravvissuto a un incantesimo che non ha lasciato scampo a nessun altro? E perché sempre lo stesso bambino è riuscito ad aprire un passaggio tra due mondi diversi?"  
"Ma se tu stesso prima hai detto di poterlo fare!" esclamò Hermione.  
"Solo perché anche lui l'ha fatto. Se lui non avesse rotto la barriera che li divideva, Earthland e la Terra non sarebbero mai entrati in contatto tra loro."  
"Quindi è per questo che gli Spiriti Stellari e le fenici sono in grado di passare tra i due mondi?" domandò George, mentre Klaun si chinava a terra, recuperando la bacchetta.  
"Per il momento il nostro incontro finisce qui." Disse lui, cominciando a svanire, dissolvendosi come se fosse fatto di granelli di sabbia. "Ma ci rivedremo presto, maghi di Fairy Tail. E la prossima volta… non ve la caverete così bene."  
Sotto gli occhi dei presenti, il mago scomparve senza lasciare alcuna traccia di sé.  
"E così, se n'è andato, eh?" fece Leon, girandosi verso di loro, mentre Gray era stato buttato ancora a terra dalla sua magia. "Non ho capito di cosa stesse parlando, ma poco importa."  
Harry lo guardò. "Vuoi affrontarmi?"  
Leon sorrise. "Non ancora. Preferisco risparmiare le forze per battere Deliora."  
Sentendo ciò, gli altri maghi lo guardarono increduli.  
"Ma se stai cercando di liberarlo!" esclamò Hermione.  
"Sì, ma con l'unico scopo di poterlo sconfiggere."  
"S-Sei solo uno stupido…" mormorò Gray, mentre tentava di rialzarsi.  
"Gray…" fecero insieme i due gemelli preoccupati, a causa delle diverse ferite che si era procurato.  
"Andate avanti… a lui ci penso io!" esclamò il mago del ghiaccio. "Harry, so che sei venuto qui per punirci, ma ti chiedo di rimandare a dopo! Prima devo risolvere questa questione!"  
Il moro rimase in silenzio, per poi girarsi e cominciare ad allontanarsi.  
"Ti conviene sbrigarti. Erza a differenza di me non lascerà correre così facilmente." affermò, per poi far cenno agli altri di seguirlo.  
Gray li guardò allontanarsi, per poi tornare a fissare il suo ex compagno di studi.  
"E così, hai mandato via l'unico che potesse aiutarti. Che stupido."  
"E più urgente salvare il villaggio. E, inoltre, è compito mio fermarti!"  
Leon sorrise, per poi alzare una mano. "_Ice Make Eagle_!" esclamò, creando dal nulla delle aquile di ghiaccio, che si diressero verso Gray sbattendo le ali.  
"_Ice Make Shield_!" replicò lui, creando uno scudo di ghiaccio davanti a sé, che esplose non appena entrò in contatto con la magia avversaria, riempiendo l'aria di fredde schegge azzurre.  
"Sei sempre stato un bravo Ice Maker nel modellare i materiali statici." Fece Leon, senza far sparire il suo sorriso. "Io invece preferisco gli Ice Make dinamici! Hai scordato il ghiaccio che si muove di continuo?"  
Gray si gettò di lato per evitare le schegge, per poi battere tra di loro le mani.  
"_Ice Make Hammer_!" urlò, creando sopra l'avversario un gigantesco martello di ghiaccio, che cominciò a precipitare.  
"_Ice Make Ape_!" replicò Leon, alzando l'indice e il medio della mano sinistra, creando alle proprie spalle un'enorme scimmia gigante, che prese in pieno il martello al posto del suo evocatore, distruggendosi così a vicenda.  
"Non ci siamo… usi ancora entrambe le mani per modellare la magia…" commentò l'Imperatore Zero.  
"Proprio come insegnava Ur, no? Ho intenzione di sconfiggerti usando i suoi insegnamenti, e non l'altra magia che ho appreso. E poi, Ur diceva che usare una sola mano era un metodo incompleto e privo di equilibrio!"  
"Io sono speciale." dichiarò Leon, abbandonando il sorriso e diventando ancora più freddo. "È un sacco di tempo che in potenza ho superato persino Ur."  
"Sei solo uno sbruffone…"  
"Io? Non hai appena detto di aver appreso altri tipi di magia? Eppure non li stai usando."  
Gray per un momento fu tentato di prendere la bacchetta, ma poi scosse la testa. "Te l'ho detto: ho intenzione di farti capire cosa stai facendo con i metodi di Ur! Non sono più quello di una volta!" urlò, battendo ancora le mani. "_Ice Geyser_!"  
Non appena ebbe pronunciato l'incantesimo, appoggiò a terra le mani, facendo spuntare da sotto Leon un'enorme struttura di ghiaccio composta da decine di spuntoni, che s'infransero pochi secondi dopo.  
"Sì che lo sei…" replicò Leon, riaffiorando incolume dalle macerie di ghiaccio. "Io ero il discepolo anziano… ed ero molto più forte di te. Modellavo la magia con una mano sola. Tu però non ci riuscivi…"  
Gray lo guardò incredulo avvicinarsi a lui.  
"Le nostre strade sono diverse. Il nostro tempo è rimasto congelato… è tutto proprio come allora!" urlò Leon, creando un drago di ghiaccio che colpì in pieno il mago di Fairy Tail, facendolo volare per diversi metri in aria.  
"Ecco perché voglio sciogliere quel ghiaccio. Per poter riprendere il cammino sulla strada bloccata." Continuò, osservando impassibile il suo avversario schiantarsi sonoramente a terra. "Ur era il mio obiettivo. Il mio sogno era quello di superarla." Proseguì, serrando i pugni. "Ma tu hai distrutto il mio sogno! Pensai che non sarei mai più riuscito a superarla. Mi restava solamente un modo…"  
Il moro si mise in ginocchio, guardando il suo ex compagno, che continuava a parlare.  
"Se riuscissi ad abbattere Deliora… cosa che non è riuscita a fare nemmeno lei… allora sì che riuscirò a superarla! E così riuscirò a continuare sulla strada che porta al mio sogno!"  
"Sei un pazzo!" urlò Gray. "È questo che hai in mente?! Eppure dovresti conoscere il pericolo che rappresenta Deliora!"  
Leon spalancò gli occhi.  
"Smettila… è impossibile!" continuò il mago del ghiaccio, poco prima che centinaia di schegge di ghiaccio lo colpissero dal basso, provocandogli ulteriori tagli in tutto il corpo, costringendolo a cacciare un urlo di dolore.  
"Hai detto _smettila_?" chiese Leon, digrignando i denti. "Hai detto _è impossibile_?"  
Gray continuò a urlare, riuscendo a malapena a sentire che cosa gli stava dicendo.  
"Quella volta noi ti dicemmo le stesse parole!" esclamò il mago più anziano con ira. "Non dirmi che te lo sei già scordato! Ur è morta perché tu hai voluto sfidare a tutti i costi Deliora!"  
Dicendo queste parole alzò ancora la mano sinistra, creando una nuova ondata di schegge che investirono l'avversario.  
"Non hai il diritto di pronunciare il nome di Ur!" urlò, osservando l'ex compagno cadere all'indietro, ormai privo di sensi. "Sparisci e crepa!"

Gray aprì a fatica un occhio, fissando una sagoma rotonda di fronte a lui.  
"Che mezza calzetta…" commentò Natsu, ancora bloccato nella sfera di ghiaccio. "Guarda come ti sei fatto ridurre…"  
"Natsu… Che ci fai qui?" domandò confuso, poco prima di venire preso per ciò che restava della sua maglietta.  
"Non so dove sia il villaggio, così sono tornato sull'altura… Ecco, è da quella parte! Ora vado!" rispose il mago del fuoco, trascinando l'amico per qualche centimetro.  
"Leon… dov'è?"  
"E che ne so?!" replicò Salamander, riuscendo a sollevarlo per poi appoggiarlo dietro di lui, approfittando della massa in più del ghiaccio. "Non c'era nessuno e il rituale era finito… Accidenti! Se faranno del male agli altri sarà tutta colpa nostra!"  
"Harry… Harry e Ron sono con loro… e c'è anche Erza."  
"Che cosa?! Harry e Erza sono qui?!" esclamò incredulo Natsu, senza però essere sentito dal mago del ghiaccio.

"_Smettila!" esclamò Ur, guardandolo con serietà, mentre dietro di lei un Leon ancora bambino restava impassibile. "Non puoi illuderti di vincere contro Deliora! È impossibile per te, Gray!"_

"Natsu…" mormorò, ricordandosi dei dubbi che aveva sulla missione. "Non posso dirti nulla…"  
Il mago del fuoco spostò lo sguardo per riuscire a guardarlo almeno con la coda dell'occhio.  
"Davvero non posso…" continuò Gray, cominciando a piangere.  
"Non devi abbatterti solo perché ti hanno sconfitto!" urlò l'altro, sputando una piccola fiammella e facendo spalancare gli occhi all'amico. "Noi siamo gente di Fairy Tail! La gilda che non si ferma mai! Non ci sarà futuro per noi, se non continueremo a correre avanti! Anche se correre è davvero difficile…" disse alla fine, abbassando la voce, dato che in quello stato, più che correre riusciva a saltellare in avanti.


	21. Magia pura! Gli alleati di Leon all'atta

Ed eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo!  
Con questo, la saga entra nel suo vivo! Gray è stato sconfitto da Leon, ma allo stesso tempo sono arrivati in loro aiuto Harry, Erza e Ron, i quali hanno già incontrato un nuovo avversario... Ma le novità sono appena iniziate!  
Non ho altro da dire... il capitolo parlerà da sé XD.  
Perciò ringrazio Liberty89 per avermi betato il capitolo e vi lascio al capitolo!

**Capitolo 21: Magia pura! Gli alleati di Leon all'attacco!**  
"Quindi è così che stanno le cose?" chiese Harry, dopo che gli altri ebbero spiegato la situazione mentre proseguivano verso il villaggio.  
"Già. So che non avremmo dovuto prendere questa missione, però credo sia stata una fortuna alla fine." Fece George, guardando indietro. "Il passato di Gray… non pensavo avesse avuto a che fare con un simile mostro…"  
Harry annuì, per poi fermarsi.  
"Che succede?" fece Ron. "Se ci fermiamo il villaggio sarà distrutto!"  
"Voi tre andate avanti. Io e Hermione vi raggiungeremo."  
La castana lo guardò sorpresa, come anche gli altri.  
"Va bene. Vedete di arrivare presto. Da soli dubito che potremo fare molto." Fece Fred, invitando i fratelli a riprendere il cammino.  
Quando rimasero soli, Hermione spostò lo sguardo.  
"M-Mi dispiace… ma non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione di scoprire qualcosa in più su questo mondo." Disse, convinta che il moro volesse riprenderla.  
"Non è di questo che voglio parlare. Ci penserà il Master a decidere la vostra punizione, però devi sapere una cosa che agli altri non ho ancora detto. Ed è il motivo per cui sono venuto anch'io oltre a Erza, portandomi dietro Ron, nonostante il pericolo. Sono sicuro che te ne sei già resa conto, non è vero?"  
Hermione sgranò gli occhi.  
"Nessuno oltre a me, al Master, a Erza e a pochi altri ne è a conoscenza. Erza stessa l'ha scoperto poche ore fa. Ha a che fare con il fatto che io posso usare una magia unica rispetto agli altri del nostro mondo."  
"Questo significa che non era un'allucinazione quello che ho visto… vero?"  
"Cos'hai visto?"  
"Per pochi secondi, sopra la testa di Deliora, ho visto qualcosa che non c'era… Harry, che cosa significa? Che cosa mi sta succedendo?"  
Il moro sospirò, accennando tuttavia a un sorriso. "A quanto pare, il fatto che sei la studentessa migliore di Hogwarts ti sta aiutando. Questo mondo è impregnato ovunque di magia, e questo influisce sui maghi. Ognuno può usare ogni tipo di magia, è vero, ma è portato solo per una: Natsu per il fuoco, Gray per il ghiaccio, Lucy per gli Spiriti Stellari e così via. La mia magia consiste nell'usare tutte le magie. Tuttavia, la pecca principale è che se dovessi affrontare qualcuno con lo stesso elemento, probabilmente ne uscirei sconfitto."  
"Quindi… Il mio corpo si sta adattando alla magia di questo mondo? Ma com'è possibile? Fred e George sono già stati qui e per più tempo, eppure non mi sembra che siano cambiati in qualche modo."  
"Fred e George, lo devo ammettere, hanno un buon potenziale, ma sono troppo pigri per svilupparlo. Certo, non appena dovessero provarci, riuscirebbero a usare la loro nuova magia in poco tempo. Anzi, sono sicuro che anche loro hanno cominciato a notare qualcosa, altrimenti non mi spiegherei il loro desiderio di allenarsi con Natsu. Ron, invece, mi duole dirlo, è quello con meno potenziale, ma non posso ignorare che la sua magia possa risvegliarsi in qualsiasi momento, ed è meglio che ci sia qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo."  
"Ma tutto questo cosa c'entra con me?"  
"Semplice. Il villaggio per il momento è al sicuro, sono sicuro che riusciranno a proteggerlo, ma non posso farti andare a combattere in questo stato. Perciò, anche se possiamo permetterci solo poche ore, ti addestrerò per permetterti di usare la tua vera magia."  
"La mia vera magia?"  
"La magia nascosta dentro di te. Tu a Hogwarts hai imparato a convogliare la tua energia magica dentro la bacchetta, usandola in molteplici modi. Senza dubbio un buon metodo, ma per combattere, almeno in questo mondo, può essere sconveniente. Ora io ti aiuterò a usare la tua energia magica allo stato puro."  
"Ma non è praticamente impossibile? Credevo che tu ci avessi impiegato diversi mesi per riuscirci."  
"È vero, ma il mio problema è stato il fatto che nessuno conosceva la mia magia d'origine. Tu invece sei fortunata, visto che hai di fronte l'unico in tutta Earthland che può aiutarti." Mentre diceva ciò, Harry alzò la mano verso l'alto. "Perciò, Hermione Granger, sappi che non esiterò a usare tutti i miei poteri per costringere la tua mente a rievocare la pura energia magica!"  
Detto questo, la bacchetta di Hermione volò fuori dalla sua tasca, finendo direttamente tra le dita di Majutsu, che la mise in tasca, sotto gli occhi increduli della castana.  
"La bacchetta non ti servirà. Almeno, non per il momento. Non escludo che la tua vera magia potrebbe non rivelarsi utile per combattere, o almeno non direttamente, ma per il momento, dobbiamo costringerla a rivelarsi!"  
Prima che Hermione potesse dire qualcosa, una folata di vento la colpì in pieno, facendola cadere a terra.  
"E l'unico modo per riuscirci in poco tempo… è una terapia d'urto." Sentenziò Harry con occhi freddi, fisando una spaventata Hermione Granger.

"Che cosa vorrà dire Harry a Hermione?" domandò Fred a Ron.  
"Non lo so. Durante il viaggio parlava spesso con Erza in proposito a un certo discorso che doveva fare, ma dopo aver visto come avevano sistemato i pirati, avevo troppa paura ad avvicinarmi."  
"Pirati? Quali pirati?"  
"Quelli della barca che abbiamo usato per venire qui. Harry ed Erza hanno sconfitto l'intera ciurma in pochi minuti, per poi costringerli a deviare su quest'isola."  
"Hanno fatto che cosa?!" esclamò incredulo il secondo gemello.  
"E credetemi… Harry ha cambiato non so perché idea una volta giunti qui, ma Erza è intenzionata a punirvi e riportarvi alla gilda."  
"Ci penseremo dopo! Ora vediamo di raggiungere il villaggio prima possibile e-"  
Ma George s'interruppe quando inciampò su una radice, che lo fece cadere a terra.  
"Che cosa…" fece, guardandosi il piede, ora bloccato dalla radice stessa, che lo avvolgeva come un rampicante, impedendo i movimenti del Weasley.  
"Magia?!" esclamò Fred, tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
"Dovrò punirmi per questo… ma non posso fare altrimenti." Fece una voce acuta, mentre dallo schieramento di alberi uscivano decine di lance di legno dalla punta smussata. "Devo impedirvi di raggiungere quel villaggio!"  
"Chi sei? Un alleato di Leon?" domandò il minore dei fratelli, impugnando la bacchetta.  
"Leon? O no signore, non conosco nessun Leon. Vengo da molto lontano per bloccarvi qui."  
Dopo aver sentito queste parole i maghi sentirono dei rumori simili al bussare su una porta.  
"È… caduto?"  
"Questo mi ricorda qualcosa…" fece George, cercando di liberarsi, per poi tirare fuori la bacchetta. "Fratello, sei pronto?"  
Il gemello gli sorrise, per poi puntare la bacchetta verso le lance.  
"Vai avanti Ron." Dissero insieme. "Qui ci pensiamo noi!"  
"Ma…" cominciò lui, per poi zittirsi quando vide i loro sguardi. "Va bene. Vedete di non farvi male, però, o la mamma la prenderà ancora peggio dell'altra volta!" raccomandò, per poi correre via.  
"Fermo!" esclamò la voce, scagliando delle lance contro di lui, le quali però presero fuoco da sole, dissolvendosi in cenere prima di raggiungere il loro obiettivo.  
"Vai!" urlarono ancora i gemelli.  
Ron non si fermò, proseguendo verso il suo obiettivo e lasciando soli i suoi fratelli.  
"Allora…" fece Fred, bruciando la radice che lo teneva fermo e rialzandosi. "Dobbiamo affrontare un fantasma, eh?"  
"Così pare, fratello." Rispose l'altro, sorridendo.  
"Non sapete cosa avete fatto." Ammonì la voce. "Per colpa vostra morirà assieme agli altri."  
"Ma che strano, noi pensavamo fossi tu a volerci far fuori."  
"Io non ho mai detto questo. Io voglio solo salvare Harry Potter e i suoi amici."  
Mentre diceva ciò, dai cespugli uscì una piccola creatura con le orecchie come quelle dei pipistrelli e un paio di occhi dall'iride verde grandi come palline da tennis, vestita con un vecchio straccio lurido.  
"Harry Potter non deve tornare a Hogwarts quest'anno!" esclamò, per poi darsi un pugno in testa.  
"Come immaginavo. Sei un elfo domestico." Affermò Fred. "Ma non della scuola. Come ti chiami?"  
"Dobby, signore." Rispose lui.  
"Bene Dobby. Allora spiegaci perché non dovremmo tornare a Hogwarts."  
"C'è un complotto, signor Weasley. Un complotto per far succedere le cose più terribili alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts!"  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese ancora, con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
"Dobby non può dire di più. Ma siete in pericolo! Tutti quanti!"  
"Riguarda Tu-Sai-Chi?"  
"No. Qualcuno di peggiore. Dobby lo sa. Dobby ha paura di lui. Dobby non può permettervi di affrontarlo!"  
"Ci hai seguito da Hogwarts, non è vero?" continuò George, ignorando i suoi discorsi quasi febbricitanti. "Come?"  
"Dobby è venuto da solo, signore. Dobby ha seguito lui."  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò si girò verso uno degli alberi, cominciando a prenderlo a testate per farsi male.  
"Cattivo Dobby, cattivo!" gridò, continuando a colpire l'albero.  
"Hai seguito chi?"  
"Dobby non può parlare. Lui non sa che io l'ho seguito."  
"Perché ci stai dicendo tutto questo?"  
"Dobby non vuole che voi moriate. Voi siete ancora deboli, ma in futuro potreste sconfiggerlo. Se andate adesso, morirete."  
"Dobby, tu hai mai visto Harry combattere?"  
L'elfo domestico si fermò, guardando i due Weasley.  
"Ha tenuto testo a Tu-Sai-Chi solo poche settimane fa."  
"Dobby l'ha sentito… Ma Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato potrebbe non essere potente quanto lui… non adesso."  
"Allora dicci chi è questo tipo!" ordinò Fred.  
"Dobby non può parlare!" ripeté l'elfo, per poi schioccare le dita, sollevando in aria decine di sassi. "Ora Dobby vi fermerà, per poi raggiungere gli altri e fermare anche loro."  
"Non credo proprio!" urlò una voce ben familiare ai due gemelli, anticipando Salamander, ancora bloccato dal ghiaccio, che stava rotolando verso di loro, avvolto dalle fiamme, creando così una vera e propria palla di fuoco.  
"Natsu!" esclamarono i due Weasley, mentre uno spaventato Dobby si buttava di lato per evitare di essere investito dal Dragon Slayer, che fermò la sua rapida avanzata andando a sbattere contro un albero.  
"Perché ti sei spostato?!" gli urlò contro arrabbiato, mentre lo spesso strato di ghiaccio che l'aveva imprigionato fino a quel momento scompariva di colpo, lasciandolo finalmente libero. "Eh? Com'è possibile? Nemmeno le mie fiamme erano riuscite a scioglierlo!" osservò, per poi tornare a guardare l'elfo domestico. "Beh, meglio così! Ora posso occuparmi di lui senza problemi!"  
Dobby osservò il mago del fuoco, per poi abbassare lo sguardo. "Dobby ha capito… Non potrà fermarvi così facilmente…" ammise, schioccando le dita e facendo tornare a terra i sassi. "Per ora Dobby si ritira, ma non si arrenderà. Troverà un modo per impedirvi di tornare a Hogwarts."  
Detto ciò, schioccò ancora le dita e scomparve nel nulla come un miraggio.  
I tre maghi restarono fermi per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.  
"Cavoli… non pensavo che un elfo potesse seguirci fin qui." Commentò George. "Ma mi chiedo come abbia fatto…"  
"Che importanza ha?" fece Natsu. "Se n'è andato senza affrontarmi! Questo nessuno può farlo!"  
"A proposito… come mai sei qui? Gray non ti aveva fatto rotolare via?"  
"Sì, ma sono tornato indietro giusto per prendere ciò che ne restava." Rispose il Dragon Slayer, indicando il mago del ghiaccio, il quale giaceva privo di sensi contro il tronco di un albero. "Non è ridotto male quanto sembra, ma Leon l'ha sconfitto soprattutto dal punto di vista psicologico."  
"Non credevo avrebbe perso…" disse Fred, raggiungendo Gray seguito dai due, per poi sollevarlo con la magia.  
"Gli altri dov'è che sono? Il ghiacciolo è svenuto prima che potessi chiedergli qualcosa in più."  
"Lucy e Happy hanno raggiunto il villaggio in volo. Noi abbiamo avuto un incontro con un mago che pare sia in grado di viaggiare tra i due mondi, proprio come noi."  
"Che cosa?!"  
"Già, e ha provato a colpire Hermione. Se non fosse stato per l'arrivo di Harry e Ron, non so se saremmo riusciti a tenerli testa troppo a lungo…"  
"E Harry, Ron e Hermione dove sono adesso?"  
"Harry si è fermato indietro a parlare con Hermione, mentre Ron è andato avanti verso il villaggio. C'è un solo sentiero, non dovrebbe aver avuto difficoltà a raggiungerlo."  
"Allora è meglio se ci sbrighiamo!" esclamò il mago del fuoco, girandosi a guardare il sentiero. "L'attacco potrebbe essere già iniziato!"  
I due gemelli annuirono, per poi avviarsi, tenendo Gray in aria.

"Principessa, i preparativi sono terminati." informò Virgo, girandosi verso Lucy, la quale sorrise.  
"Grazie Virgo… hai fatto presto a scavare quella buca…"  
"Quindi mi punirà?"  
"Guarda che era un complimento!" esclamò incredula la bionda, per poi sospirare.  
Attorno a lei, gli abitanti del villaggio la guardavano dubbiosi.  
"Ascolta…" cominciò il gatto, il quale sembrava condividere gli stessi dubbi degli altri.  
"Che c'è Happy?"  
"Penso proprio che tu sia scema, Lucy."  
"E me lo dici con tanta disinvoltura?" osservò leggermente offesa la maga degli spiriti stellari.  
"Non ci cascherebbe nemmeno un bambino! Figurati quelli!" le fece notare il felino.  
"Ma che stai dicendo?" domandò lei, indicando una buca coperta malamente con foglie e terriccio di fronte all'ingresso del villaggio. "Una buca piazzata lì è perfetta!" continuò, sicura di ciò che stava dicendo.  
"È un'idea talmente stupida che non sarebbe dovuta nemmeno venirti in mente…" fece sconsolato il gatto.  
"Il villaggio ha un solo ingresso, no? Quindi i nemici dovranno passare di lì per forza!"  
"Ma figurati! Chi vuoi che ci caschi?"  
"Io no di certo…" fece una donna del villaggio, alzando la mano.  
"Probabilmente nemmeno io…" aggiunse un compaesano.  
"Io neppure, Principessa…"  
"Virgo, ti ci metti pure tu ora?!"  
"Che cos'è tutto questo baccano?!" chiese il capo villaggio, avvicinandosi.  
Lucy si girò verso di lui. "Mi ascolti, per favore!" cominciò, attirando l'attenzione del capo. "State per essere attaccati dai nemici!"  
"Quali nemici?" chiese confuso l'uomo.  
"Vivono vicino alle rovine abbandonate nella foresta… Ed è per colpa loro se i vostri corpi hanno subito una mutazione!"  
"Non è per questo che vi ho chiamato!" urlò il capo villaggio, arrabbiato. "Questo vuol dire che non avete ancora distrutto la Luna!"  
"M-Ma non c'è bisogno di distruggerla… Basterà acciuffare i colpevoli e-" cominciò la ragazza, venendo subito interrotta dalle urla del loro committente.  
"La Luna! Vi prego! Dovete distruggerla!" continuò a gridare, mentre alcuni cittadini lo presero con la forza, allontanandolo.  
"Non farci caso." Fece uno di loro a Lucy. "È per via di Bobo… Dopotutto, c'è di mezzo suo figlio…"  
"Capisco…"  
"Se non ci fosse stata quella Luna, Bobo-" proseguì il cittadino, venendo subito troncato dalla maga.  
"Fidatevi e vedrete che andrà tutto bene…" cercò di tranquillizzare lei.  
"Lucy! Si sta avvicinando qualcuno!" urlò la guardia da sopra le mura.  
"Sono loro!" esclamò lei. "Aprite il portone!"  
"Sì!" rispose l'addetto, cominciando a far girare il meccanismo, aprendo così l'ingresso del villaggio.  
"Forza! Fatevi sotto!" fece la bionda, portando una mano sulle chiavi.  
"Ehi! Lucy!" urlò una voce, mentre dal sentiero arrivava di corsa il Weasley minore.  
"Ron?!" esclamò la maga incredula, per poi notare che il compagno stava continuando a correre, dritto verso la sua trappola. "Fermati subito!"  
"Eh?" fece lui, obbedendo e arrestando la sua corsa proprio a pochi centimetri dalla buca. "Che succede? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"  
"Che ci fai qui?!" domandò la bionda.  
"Sono venuto con Harry ed Erza. Loro-"  
"Harry ed Erza?! Vuoi dire che sono qui?! Sull'isola?!"  
"Ehm… sì…"  
"Siamo morti!" esclamò Happy, portandosi le mani sul muso e assumendo un'espressione di puro terrore.  
"S-Speravo non ci venissero dietro…"  
"Lo conosci?" chiese uno del villaggio, indicando Ron, il quale fece un passo indietro nel vedere l'aspetto degli abitanti.  
"Sì, anche lui è di Fairy Tail." Rispose Lucy, cercando di riprendersi dalla notizia. "Dove sono ora?" chiese ancora al mago.  
"Harry è rimasto indietro con Hermione. Fred e George stanno affrontando un nemico che non voleva farci raggiungere il villaggio, Natsu è disperso e Gray sta affrontando quel tipo… Leon se non sbaglio."  
"E Erza?"  
Ron alzò le spalle. "Non lo so, è in giro per l'isola a cercarvi."  
"Lucy, siamo ancora in tempo a scappare, aye!" affermò il gatto.  
"N-Non possiamo!" replicò lei. "Il villaggio è in pericolo, e la nostra priorità è proteggerlo!"  
"Gente!" urlò una voce ben familiare, anticipando il Dragon Slayer che stava correndo a tutta velocità lungo il sentiero. "State bene?!"  
Lucy lo guardò per qualche instante, per poi spalancare gli occhi. "Natsu, fermati! Stop!" ordinò.  
Purtroppo il mago del fuoco non riuscì a frenare in tempo, andando a sbattere contro Ron e finendo così entrambi sopra la buca.  
Il terreno che la copriva tremò, per poi cedere al peso che c'era piombato sopra, precipitando sul fondo assieme ai due maghi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.  
Lucy era rimasta in silenzio a guardare lo spettacolo.  
"Sono caduti dentro…" commentò uno degli abitanti.  
"E chi se l'aspettava?"  
"Fallimento..." mormorò la ragazza, deglutendo.  
"Chi diamine ha scavato questa buca?!" sbraitò Ron.  
"Ehi, che succede?" domandò Fred, raggiungendo il villaggio assieme al fratello, con Gray ancora sospeso in aria dietro di loro.  
"Succede che qualcuno si diverte a scavare…" rispose Natsu, riemergendo dalla buca trascinando fuori a forza il Weasley e guardando male Lucy, la quale spostò l'attenzione sul mago del ghiaccio, che venne fatto atterrare delicatamente a terra.  
"Gray…" fece, guardandolo preoccupata.  
"Non sono ancora arrivati, vero?" domandò George.  
"No, aye…" rispose Happy.  
"Strano… Sono partiti ancora prima che io e Harry vi raggiungessimo. Com'è possibile che non siano ancora qui?" fece Ron.  
"Da come parlavano, dubito non sappiano dove si trovi…" rifletté Lucy, alzando lo sguardo.  
In pochi secondi sul suo volto si dipinse un'espressione di pura paura.  
"G-Guardate in cielo!" esclamò, indicando un punto sopra di loro.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, riuscendo a vedere in lontananza una sagoma.  
"Ma quello…" fece Fred, spalancando anche lui gli occhi, incredulo.  
"È un topo! Un topo gigante e volante!" urlò Ron.  
"Ma che cos'è quel secchio che sta portando?"  
Sopra di loro, Sherry, Yuka e Toby erano in piedi sulla schiena del topo, guardando con aria di superiorità il villaggio.  
"Abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo per preparare la _Doku_ _Doku Jekky_." Disse l'unica donna del trio.  
"Meglio così, direi. In questo modo, i maghi che sono scappati prima dovrebbero essere tornati al villaggio!" replicò Yuka.  
"Fino a quando non avremo distrutto Deliora, il nostro sogno rimarrà incompiuto." Continuò la ragazza. "Morte a chi tenta di fermarci!"  
Proprio in quel momento, il secchio oscillò leggermente, lasciando cadere una goccia di un liquido misterioso, che precipitò verso il villaggio.  
"Gelatina?" fece la maga degli spiriti stellari, alzando una mano per toccare la goccia.  
"Lucy!" urlò Natsu, saltando contro di lei e spingendola di lato, evitandole così di entrare in contatto con la sostanza sconosciuta, che non appena toccò il suolo lo corrose, lasciando un buco.  
"Che puzza disgustosa…" commentò il Dragon Slayer guardando indietro, mentre gli altri maghi alzavano lo sguardo spaventati.  
"Quel secchio è pieno di quella cosa?!" esclamò Ron. "Il villaggio sarà distrutto in un instante assieme a noi!"  
"Che schifo." Disse tranquillo Yuka, venendo sentito solo da Natsu grazie al suo udito sviluppato. "L'influsso delle gocce di Luna ha reso quegli umani davvero orribili… sembrano demoni!"  
"È tutto molto irritante…" continuò Sherry, facendo digrignare i denti al mago del fuoco per la rabbia.  
"Angelica! Dacci dentro!" ordinò la rosa al topo, che capovolse il secchio rovesciandone l'intero contenuto.  
"Svelti, riunitevi tutti al centro del villaggio!" urlò Salamander, avvolgendo le mani con le fiamme, mentre Happy si faceva spuntare le ali, prendendo per la maglietta l'amico e volando verso il liquido.  
"Presto, tutti qui!" ordinarono i gemelli Weasley, tirando fuori le bacchette, imitati da Lucy e Ron.  
"Io non abbandonerò la tomba di Bobo!" esclamò il capo villaggio, in quel momento inginocchiato di fronte a una pietra incastrata nel terreno.  
"Capo villaggio!" urlarono diversi cittadini, poco prima che i maghi li avvolgessero con la barriera.  
"Maledizione, non faremo in tempo!" esclamò Lucy, per poi girarsi verso Virgo, che annuì, sparendo sotto terra.  
Nel frattempo Natsu aveva quasi raggiunto il liquido.  
"Fiamme della mano destra… Fiamme della mano sinistra…" urlò, per poi battere tra di loro i palmi avvolti dal fuoco. "Unitevi! _Fiamma brillante della Salamandra_!"  
Il risultato fu un'esplosione che disperse il liquido, il quale precipitò verso le case e le sciolse non appena le toccò.  
Uno schizzo in particolare, colpì in pieno il punto in cui si trovava l'anziano capo villaggio.  
"Capo villaggio!" gridarono i compaesani poco prima di girarsi per vedere Virgo riemergere dalla terra con in braccio l'uomo, che si guardò attorno incredulo.  
"Bisognerebbe punire il capo villaggio…" commentò lo spirito, posandolo a terra.  
"Inaudito…" fece Ron, guardandosi attorno. "Il villaggio… è stato completamente distrutto…"  
"Ma almeno siamo tutti vivi." Disse Fred, mentre il padre di Bobo guardava il terreno fumante a causa del liquido.  
La sua attenzione fu attirata dalla tomba del figlio, che era miracolosamente riuscita a resistere all'acido.  
"La tomba di Bobo…" mormorò, poco prima che Yuka la colpisse con un calcio, rompendola e facendo spalancare gli occhi all'uomo.  
"Dobbiamo annientare tutti i nemici dell'Imperatore Zero." Disse Sherry, avvicinandosi al gruppo. "Cercheremo di darvi una morte rapida… ma credo che ci sarà comunque un bagno di sangue."  
I maghi di Fairy Tail si voltarono verso di loro, ognuno con lo sguardo ricolmo d'odio.  
"Voi…" fece Natsu, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
"Circa cinquanta abitanti e sei maghi, di cui uno privo di sensi…" continuò Yuka.  
"Non dovremmo metterci più di una mezz'oretta." Commentò la rosa, mentre Toby annuiva.  
"Ci sono anch'io! I maghi sono sette!" esclamò Happy, alzando un pugno verso l'alto.  
"Come avete osato…" fece il capo villaggio, tremando di rabbia. "Era la tomba di Bobo… Non vi perdonerò mai!" urlò, facendo per andare contro i tre maghi, ma venendo subito trattenuto dagli altri abitanti.  
"Gente, meglio filarsela da qui, o resteremo coinvolti in una battaglia tra maghi!" avvertì uno di loro.  
"No, non voglio!" replicò il padre di Bobo.  
"Qualcuno tappi la bocca al capo villaggio!" esclamò l'uomo che stava trascinando il loro capo, mentre un altro prese il mago del ghiaccio, mettendoselo sulle spalle.  
"A Gray ci penseremo noi! Forza, muoviamoci!"  
In pochi secondi, tutti gli abitanti erano spariti lungo il sentiero, lasciando da soli i maghi: i tre Weasley strinsero con maggiore forza la bacchetta, mentre Lucy la rimise in tasca, pronta a usare le chiavi.  
Il Dragon Slayer invece rimase fermo dove si trovava, limitandosi a guardare trucemente gli avversari.  
"Non ci sfuggirete." Fece Sherry. "Ordine dell'Imperatore Zero… Annientamento! Angelica!" chiamò a gran voce.  
Il topo rispose con uno squittio, abbassandosi per far salire la padrona sulla propria schiena, per poi saltare in avanti, cominciando a far ruotare velocemente la coda e alzandosi così in volo, in una lontana parodia di un elicottero.  
"Dobbiamo fermarlo e-" cominciò George, interrompendosi quando vide che il fratello era sparito.  
"Aiuto!" urlò Lucy.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, vedendo che la bionda e il gemello mancante erano rimasti attaccati alla zampa del topo.  
"Accidenti… non pensavo di restare intrappolato in questo modo…" commentò il Weasley ridacchiando, vedendo poi che la compagna cercava di ferire l'animale con dei pugni, i quali risultavano ovviamente inutili. "Lucy…" riprese lui. "Questo non è il metodo giusto per fermare questo bestione." Disse tranquillo.  
"E quale sarebbe?!" domandò lei.  
Il sorriso con cui Fred rispose la fece sbiancare all'istante. "A-Aspetta… che cosa vuoi fare?"  
"Intendo sperare di cadere sul morbido." Spiegò semplicemente, per poi cominciare a fare il solletico alla zampa del topo, che si fermò a mezz'aria, interrompendo la rotazione della coda e scoppiando a ridere.  
"Ehi, che fai?!" chiese preoccupata Sherry. "Se fermi la coda precip-"  
Non riuscì a finire la frase che l'enorme topo cominciò a scendere velocemente di quota, trascinandosi dietro i tre maghi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti.  
Pochi secondi dopo, un boato segnalò a tutti che era avvenuto l'impatto col suolo, confermato anche dalla nuvola di polvere che si alzò sopra gli alberi della foresta.  
"Tsk, che disastro…" commentò Yuka.  
"Io sarei un disastro?!" gli urlò contro Toby.  
"Non dicevo a te…"  
"F-Fred…" fece Ron, deglutendo.  
"Vado a dare un'occhiata!" esclamò Happy, volando via.  
"Contiamo su di te!" rispose Natsu, salutandolo con la mano, per poi girarsi verso Toby. "Noi invece…"  
Senza perdere altro tempo, saltò contro il ragazzo cane, colpendolo in pieno con un pugno e facendolo volare via. Dopodiché, senza nemmeno girarsi, piegò la schiena all'indietro, ritrovandosi così a vedere Yuka, investendolo subito con una fiammata.  
Il Weasley minore restò letteralmente a bocca aperta.  
"S-Sapevo che era forte… ma non l'avevo ancora visto combattere…" deglutì, mentre George sorrideva.  
"E questo è niente. Dovevi vederlo contro Gajil." Fece, tornando subito serio. "Ma nemmeno questi due sono da sottovalutare." Continuò, vedendo Yuka spostare le fiamme senza troppi problemi.  
"Che fiamma violenta." Giudicò, impassibile. "Non dirmi che sei il famoso Salamander di Fairy Tail…"  
Natsu non rispose, limitandosi a guardare Toby che si rialzava, apparentemente illeso.  
"Ma sono dei mostri!" esclamò Ron.  
Yuka fece un piccolo sorriso. "Giusto per informarvi, anche noi in passato eravamo membri di una gilda prestigiosa… Non crediate sia così facile batterci."  
"Che cosa? Un'altra gilda?" fece George.  
"Il nome Lamia Scale dovrebbe dirvi qualcosa. È la gilda di cui fa parte anche Jura Ferro e Pietra."  
"Mai sentito nominare." Dissero all'unisono i due Weasley.  
"Che cosa?!" gli urlò contro Toby. "Ma da dove venite, un altro mondo?! È uno dei dieci maghi-"  
Tuttavia il suo discorso fu interrotto da una nuova fiammata di Natsu, che investì entrambi gli avversari.  
Yuka allontanò di nuovo il fuoco, mentre il ragazzo cane riuscì a cavarsela con qualche ustione.  
"Maledetto!" esclamò il blu. "Guarda che quando la gente parla è maleducazione non ascoltare!"  
"Non me ne frega niente!" replicò il Dragon Slayer, serio. "Non m'importa di sapere da quale gilda venite, né chi fossero i vostri compagni! So solo che volete far del male al nostro committente… e questo vuol dire che ci state intralciando. Per cui per me siete solo nemici di Fairy Tail! Una ragione più che sufficiente per battermi con voi!"  
I due fratelli lo guardarono leggermente intimoriti dal suo tono di voce, ma poi scossero entrambi la testa, facendosi avanti.  
"Ben detto Natsu! E ricordati che siamo anche di Grifondoro, motivo in più per cui non possiamo tirarci indietro!" esclamò George.  
"Grifondoro? Non ho mai sentito parlare di questa gilda." Fece Toby, girandosi verso i due rossi.  
"Questo perché non è a Fiore." Fece Salamander, sorridendo. "Ma di recente si è in un certo senso unita a Fairy Tail. E insieme nessuno può fermarci!"  
Yuka sembrò irritarsi a quelle parole. "Toby, a lui ci penso io. Tu occupati degli altri due." Asserì, portando le mani dietro la schiena con aria di superiorità.  
Il suo alleato rispose con un piccolo verso, per poi girarsi verso Ron e George. "Che sfortuna, pare che a voi sia andata male e-"  
"_Filipendo_!" urlarono insieme i due fratelli, puntandogli contro la bacchetta e colpendolo in pieno, facendolo volare a terra.  
"Ma allora è un vizio di Fairy Tail!" urlò Toby, rialzandosi di colpo.  
"Nah, eravamo così anche prima di conoscere Natsu e gli altri." Rispose il gemello, sorridendo.  
"Parla per te!" ribatté il fratello minore. "Io fino a un anno fa non avevo nemmeno la bacchetta!"  
"Questo perché sei ancora un novellino."  
"Non mettetevi a litigare mentre combattete contro di me!" urlò il ragazzo cane, incrociando le braccia. "_Mega Medusa_! _Unghie paralizzanti_!"  
Subito le sue unghie si allungarono, mentre il proprietario sorrideva soddisfatto.  
"Queste unghie nascondono un segreto…" cominciò, venendo subito interrotto da Ron.  
"Sono paralizzanti, vero?" disse, incredulo di fronte alla stupidità del loro avversario.  
"Come cavolo fai a saperlo?!"  
"Scusa Ron… Prima ho nominato i Phantom e ho tentato di paragonarli a questi… Loro non erano così idioti."  
"Non darmi dell'idiota!" sbraitò Toby, saltando contro il maggiore dei fratelli, che riuscì a evitare di essere colpito solo per pochi centimetri.  
"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" urlò Ron, cercando di colpirlo con l'incantesimo, che tuttavia fu facilmente evitato.  
"È inutile! Sono più veloce di voi! Non appena vi toccherò, rimarrete tutti intorpiditi ad aspettare che arrivi la morte!"  
George gli rivolse un'espressione seria per qualche instante, per poi spalancare leggermente gli occhi. "Ehi, che cos'hai sulla fronte?" chiese semplicemente a Toby, il quale si portò subito la mano sulla testa per verificare.  
Per un secondo non avvenne niente.  
Poi, proprio come colpito da un fulmine, il corpo del mago nemico fu attraversato da una scarica elettrica visibile anche a occhio nudo, dopodiché cadde a terra privo di sensi.  
"Non ci credo…" fece Ron, guardando il fratello. "Ti rendi conto che con la fortuna che hai avuto nel beccarti un avversario così stupido potevi vincere a una lotteria?!"  
L'altro ridacchiò.  
"Sarà stato anche stupido, ma George è stato bravo a trovare subito il suo punto debole." Fece una voce ben familiare ai due, che si girarono subito.

"Che idiota." Fece Yuka osservando il compagno perdere conoscenza e piegandosi di lato per evitare un altro pugno infuocato di Natsu.  
"Ora tocca anche a te!" urlò, creando una sfera di fuoco con le mani, lanciandola contro l'avversario, che si limitò ad alzare una mano.  
"_Oscillazione_." Disse, creando una sfera di energia che mandò contro quella di fuoco, che la distrusse per poi continuare ad avanzare verso Natsu, che, però, la evitò buttandosi di lato, lasciando che la magia si scontrasse col terreno, dove scavò una piccola trincea.  
Yuka sorrise, incurante della fiammata che il Dragon Slayer gli lanciò contro, distruggendola ancora con la sua magia. "Le vibrazioni emanate dalle mie mani neutralizzano gli incantesimi… In pratica, è una magia che inibisce ogni magia."  
"Capisco…" fece Salamander, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. "Ecco perché le mie fiamme non l'hanno bloccato…"  
"Quando stavo a Lamia Scale mi facevo passare tutti gli incarichi contro i maghi… ora puoi capire il perché!" urlò, creando altre due sfere e lanciandole contro Natsu, che riuscì a scansarle per il rotto della cuffia, lasciandosi subito avvolgersi dalle fiamme e volando in alto.  
"Questo è un bel problema…"  
"Natsu!" urlò una voce, attirando l'attenzione del Dragon Slayer.  
A pochi metri dai due combattenti, Hermione guardava con occhi attenti lo scontro.  
"Hermione?!" esclamò sorpreso il rosa, atterrando pochi metri davanti a lei. "Allontanati, qui è pericoloso per te e-"  
Ma il mago del fuoco s'interruppe vedendo lo sguardo fermo della ragazza.  
"Oh, mi sembrava mancasse qualcuno all'appello. Però anche lei dev'essere nuova, visto che non l'ho mai vista prima."  
"Natsu, la magia contro di lui è inutile." Disse la ragazza, ignorando le parole del nemico. "Perciò devi cercare di sconfiggerlo usando solo la forza."  
"Tutto qui? Ci metterò pochi secondi e-"  
"Non è così semplice." Continuò la castana. "La sua magia ha effetto anche sulle persone. Rischieresti di venire distrutto se la usasse contro di te."  
A quelle parole il mago di Leon spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. "E tu come fai a saperlo?"  
Per la prima volta, Hermione sorrise. "Devo ancora trovarle un nome… ma ora anch'io posso usare la mia magia." spiegò, portando la mano avanti e facendo apparire dal nulla una copia olografica in miniatura di Yuka, accanto alla quale erano elencate tutte le sue caratteristiche, compresa la sua magia. "Mi basta vedere in azione una magia per analizzarla completamente, assieme al suo proprietario."  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò incredulo Natsu, girandosi di colpo verso di lei. "E quando l'avresti imparata quella magia?!"  
"Pochi minuti fa." Rispose lei. "Diciamo che Harry mi ha aiutato a forzarla, ma era già dentro di me."  
"Non ho mai sentito parlare di una simile magia…" commentò il blu, deglutendo. "Se dici il vero, nessun avversario potrebbe nascondere i suoi colpi segreti…"  
"E non è tutto, posso anche rilevare il livello di magia presente nei maghi. Per questo posso dire senza alcun dubbio che Natsu è ben più forte di te!"  
"Non c'era mica bisogno di analizzarlo per capirlo!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
Yuka, invece, sembrò irritarsi ulteriormente a quella scoperta e si avvolse completamente con una sfera d'energia. "Allora vediamo come credete di sconfiggermi. L'aver scoperto come funziona la mia magia non vi permette di risolvere il problema."  
"Contro un mago normale non avresti nulla da temere…" continuò Hermione, guardando il rosa. "Ma con Natsu il discorso è diverso! Natsu, tu sei il solo tra di noi che può resistere qualche minuto alla sua magia. Devi riuscire a superare la sua barriera e colpirlo! Solo così puoi sconfiggerlo!"  
"E devo farlo senza usare la magia, esatto?"  
"Il tuo corpo riuscirà a resistere, ma le fiamme verrebbero immediatamente spente." Confermò Hermione, facendo sparire i dati di fronte a lei.  
Il Dragon Slayer sorrise. "Ci sono molti modi per usare il fuoco." Disse, portando indietro il braccio destro, dal cui gomito uscì una fiammata. "E uno di quelli che preferisco… è la propulsione!" esclamò, facendo partire anche dai piedi altre due fiammate, che lo fecero volare contro l'avversario a tutta velocità, per poi fermarsi a mezz'aria non appena penetrò la barriera, la cui energia era talmente intensa da distorcere i contorni stessi di Natsu.  
"È… È tutto inutile… non riuscirai a colpirmi!" Dichiarò Yuka, non troppo sicuro delle sue parole.  
Salamander sorrise, per poi aumentare ulteriormente la potenza delle sue fiamme, riuscendo così ad attraversare totalmente la barriera e colpendolo in pieno con un pugno, che lo fece volare via e annullò definitivamente la sua magia.  
"Avete sbagliato a mettervi contro Fairy Tail!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer soddisfatto, facendo sparire le fiamme e voltandosi verso l'avversario, che ora giaceva a terra inerme.


	22. Lucy e Fred all'attacco!

**Capitolo 22: Lucy e Fred all'attacco! La decisione di Erza**

Angelica era stesa a terra, priva di sensi, con gli alberi abbattuti che formavano una specie di letto sotto di lei.  
A pochi metri di distanza, Fred e Lucy si stavano rialzando, doloranti, ma miracolosamente quasi illesi.  
"Ahi, ahi, ahi…" si lamentò la bionda, massaggiandosi la testa.  
"Ce la siamo cavata." Fece il Weasley, battendosi le mani sui vestiti per togliere la polvere.  
"Ma sei impazzito del tutto?!" gli urlò contro la compagna, per poi calmarsi e guardarsi attorno. "Ma quella tipa dov'è finita?"  
Come risposta, Sherry riemerse da dietro un albero, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
"Come avete potuto farmi questo…" fece, portandosi i pugni sopra gli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime. "Ora l'Imperatore Zero non avrà più fiducia in me! Non mi amerà più!"  
"Amare?" ripeté Lucy, guardandola incredula.  
"Non ha bene in mente i suoi obiettivi…" commentò Fred.  
"E lo stesso vale anche per Angelica… Non vi perdonerò mai!" urlò Sherry.  
"Okay, allora fatti sotto!" urlarono insieme i due maghi di Fairy Tail.  
La rosa portò velocemente la mano di fronte a sé.  
Immediatamente il terreno sotto di loro cominciò a tremare, mentre sul tronco di un albero apparivano due terrificanti occhi, accompagnati da una bocca mostruosa, i suoi rami cambiarono forma, assumendo quella di due braccia giganti. Nello stesso momento le radici uscirono dal terreno, permettendo così all'albero di muoversi.  
Fred e Lucy alzarono lo sguardo, guardando il nuovo nemico erigersi in tutta la sua altezza.  
"La professoressa McGranitt darebbe il massimo dei voti a un simile incantesimo…" fece Fred, deglutendo e prendendo in mano la bacchetta.  
"Sottooo!" urlò Sherry, ordinando all'albero di attaccare, il quale colpì con un pugno il terreno ai piedi dei due maghi, che furono scagliati in alto dalla forza d'urto.  
"Non mi rimane altra scelta!" urlò Lucy a mezz'aria, prendendo in mano una chiave dorata. "Apriti, porta del palazzo del Toro dorato… Taurus!"  
Immediatamente dalla luce scaturita dalla chiave, apparve Taurus, che impugnò subito la sua ascia e tagliò in due l'albero, che tornò normale e cadde a terra, immobile.  
"Uao… dimenticavo che avevi uno spirito così forte!" esclamò il rosso, riuscendo ad atterrare in piedi, mentre Lucy fu presa al volo da Taurus, che la depose a terra.  
"Un incantesimo degli spiriti stellari?!" gridò incredula Sherry. "E per di più delle dodici costellazioni!"  
"Ora sei preoccupata, eh?" fece Lucy, sorridendo soddisfatta.  
"Io e i maghi degli spiriti stellari non andiamo molto d'accordo…" si limitò a rispondere la rosa, accennando anche lei a un sorriso.  
"Taurus, sistemala!" urlò la maga di Fairy Tail, indicando con l'indice l'avversaria.  
Lo spirito urlò in segno d'assenso, alzando l'ascia.  
Tuttavia si fermò di colpo, per poi voltare la testa verso la proprietaria.  
"Eh?" fece lei, mentre Sherry allargava il suo sorriso.  
"Lucy, attenta! _Protego_!" urlò Fred, alzando la bacchetta e avvolgendo giusto in tempo la compagna per evitarle di finire tagliata a metà dal suo stesso spirito.  
"Taurus!" esclamò lei, incredula. "Ma che fai?! Che cosa ti prende?!"  
Lo spirito rispose con un muggito, colpendo con un pugno la barriera, che s'infranse e prendendo per il collo la sua padrona per poi schiacciarla a terra.  
Fred corse subito in suo aiuto, ma Taurus lasciò cadere a terra l'ascia e lo colpì con un pugno, facendolo volare a terra qualche metro più in là.  
"Fred!" urlò la bionda, cercando di liberarsi.  
"Signorina Lucy…" fece Taurus. "Non riesco a controlarmuuui…"  
Sherry si mise a ridere.  
"La mia magia _Doll Attack_ è in grado di controllare tutto ciò che non è umano…" spiegò compiaciuta. "E visto che gli spiriti stellari sono entità sovrannaturali…"  
"Puoi controllarli liberamente…" completò il Weasley, rialzandosi e pulendosi con il dorso della mano un rivolo di sangue che scendeva dalla bocca. "In pratica, è un Imperius che non funziona sugli umani…"  
"Non conosco quell'incantesimo, ma se comprende il controllo totale di una creatura, allora è così." Rispose la rosa, per poi voltarsi verso Taurus. "Se le informazioni che ho sono esatte, Taurus è uno spirito pervertito…" Il sorriso sul suo volto aumentò ulteriormente. "Credo che lo farò contento. Taurus, ora toglile i vestiti!" ordinò allo spirito.  
"Con piacere!" urlò lui contento, strappando subito la maglietta di Lucy all'altezza della pancia.  
"Ma ti sta manovrando sul serio?!" replicò irata la bionda, riuscendo così a far tornare in sé la coscienza dello spirito.  
"Mi dispiace muuulto, signorina Lucy… il mio corpo va contro… la mia volontà…" Dopodiché non si mosse ulteriormente, restando perfettamente immobile.  
"Cosa?" fece Sherry, per poi tornare a guardare Fred, il quale aveva la bacchetta magica alzata.  
"Spiacente, ma non ho intenzione di restare a guardare. Sai, ho molti incantesimi a mia disposizione… e la pietrificazione di un essere vivente è tra quelli che uso di più."  
"G-Grazie, Fred…" ansimò Lucy, riuscendo a riprendere in mano la chiave dorata. "Chiuditi! Porta del palazzo del Toro dorato!"  
Lo spirito stellare s'illuminò, per poi scomparire nel nulla, lasciando libera la bionda, che fece diversi profondi respiri per recuperare il fiato.  
"Magia di pietrificazione? E dici di avere altri incantesimi a disposizione?" fece Sherry, guardando Fred, il quale sorrise.  
"Io e mio fratello siamo tra i maghi più famosi della nostra prima… chiamiamola gilda. Modestamente parlando, nessuno è al nostro livello per quanto riguarda l'uso di incantesimi. Giusto per informarti, abbiamo partecipato anche alla battaglia contro i Phantom Lord."  
"Avevo sentito che c'erano un paio di maghi mai visti che hanno messo in difficoltà i Phantom con una magia che non si era mai vista prima… solo Majutsu ne usa una simile."  
"Beh, notiziona per te, ma Fred è un compaesano di Harry! Per questo ha poteri simili ai suoi!"  
"Che cosa? Viene dallo stesso posto del famoso Majutsu di Fairy Tail?!" esclamò incredula la maga, guardando il ragazzo.  
"Già… e anch'io mi sono unito a Fairy Tail." Rispose lui. "Perciò, ora preparati ad affrontare la forza di Grifondoro e Fairy Tail!" urlò, mentre Lucy lo raggiungeva.  
Sherry rimase in silenzio, a riflettere su cosa fare.  
"Okay, Lucy, dimmi che hai in mente qualche piano…" mormorò il Weasley all'amica, approfittando di quel momento. "La mia magia non è potente quanto quella di Harry, e se evocasse un'altra creatura come quell'albero, saremmo alla sua mercé."  
"Ho qualcosa in mente, ma devi stare al gioco, d'accordo?"  
"Lucy, stai parlando con uno dei gemelli Weasley, il duo combina guai di Hogwarts! Credi che non sia capace di stare al gioco?"  
"Perfetto." Fece lei, per poi alzare la voce, prendendo una chiave argentata. "Allora adesso evocherò il mio spirito più forte!"  
"Cosa?" disse Fred, guardandola incredulo.  
"Apriti! Porta del Canis Minor! Plue!"  
Di fronte a lei apparve una piccola creaturina bianca, di cui era impossibile riuscire capire la fisionomia, con una testa rotonda e il corpo vagamente simile a quello di un cane, tranne che per i piedi, i quali erano completamente rotondi e senza dita. Aveva due occhi neri privi di palpebre e al posto del naso aveva un corno a spirale giallo.  
"_Doll Attack_! _Marionetta_!" urlò subito Sherry, prendendo il controllo dello spirito, il quale cominciò immediatamente a colpire la gamba della padrona, senza però arrecarle alcun danno.  
"Ci sei cascata! Ora Fred!" esclamò Lucy, mentre il Weasley alzava la bacchetta, creando una sfera d'energia.  
"Ottima idea, Lucy!" rispose lui, scagliando la sfera contro l'avversaria. "_Flipendo_!"  
Sherry riuscì a scansare la magia per pochi centimetri.  
"Dannazione! Avete usato uno spirito da quattro soldi come esca!" fece, arretrando, per poi alzare ancora la mano. "_Doll Attack_! _Rock Doll_!"  
"È inutile!" replicò Lucy. "I miei spiriti aggireranno i tuoi trucchetti! Se li manipoli, mi basterà solo richiudere la porta!"  
"Ehm… Lucy… Temo che non fossero i tuoi spiriti il suo obiettivo…" commentò Fred, alzando lo sguardo, imitato dalla compagna.  
Il terreno sotto Sherry si stava alzando, componendosi in un golem di pietra, sulla cui testa si creò una specie di balcone dove la rosa prese posto, restando al sicuro.  
"Credete forse di poter distruggere questa roccia?" chiese lei ridendo, mentre il mostro di pietra alzava un braccio, colpendo ancora il suolo, costringendo i due maghi a saltare indietro per evitarlo, per poi cominciare a scappare, inseguiti dalla creatura.  
"E ora che cosa facciamo?!" urlò il rosso, fermandosi quando uscirono dalla foresta, ritrovandosi sulla spiaggia.  
"Il mare…" rifletté Lucy, girandosi a guardare il golem, che si fermò di fronte a loro.  
"Non avete più via di scampo!" esclamò Sherry, per poi ordinare al golem di attaccarli.  
Fred e Lucy saltarono in acqua, evitando ancora una volta il colpo.  
"Non mi rimane altra scelta…" fece la maga degli spiriti stellari, prendendo una chiave dorata.  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?" le chiese Fred.  
"Mi dispiace, ma dovrò usare questo spirito stellare. Apriti! Porta del palazzo del tesoro! Acquarius!"  
L'acqua dietro di loro si alzò in un mulinello, dal quale uscì una sirena dai capelli e la coda blu, mentre sulla parte superiore del corpo aveva un semplice costume. In mano teneva una giara azzurra.  
"Acquarius?!" esclamò incredula Sherry. "Ma è uno spirito molto potente!"  
"È lei il nostro nemico! Quelle così non le puoi soffrire, no? Colpiscila!" urlò Lucy allo spirito, il quale rispose con un "Tsk.", per poi colpire in testa la bionda usando la giara.  
"È già finita sotto il suo controllo?" fece Fred, vedendo la compagna rialzarsi irata.  
"Insomma! Questo per che cos'era?!" domandò lei, contrariata.  
"E me lo chiedi pure?" replicò Acquarius, usando lo stesso tono. "Non mi hai evocato per più di un anno, hai perso la mia chiave e ora osi chiamarmi mentre sono a un appuntamento con il mio fidanzato!"  
"Ehm… Lucy, sicura di quello che fai?" le chiese il Weasley.  
"_Doll Attack_! _Marionetta_!" urlò Sherry, colpendo lo spirito con il suo incantesimo.  
"Oh, no…" fece Fred, guardando l'amica, che stava sorridendo.  
Sherry invece ridacchiò. "Così Acquarius è fuori gioco… Rispediscila a casa!"  
"Scordatelo! È lei la mia carta vincente!" replicò sicura Lucy.  
"Cosa?!" proruppe la rosa, per poi scuotere la testa. "D'accordo! Allora il potere del mare vi farà a brandelli! Acquarius! Distruggili!"  
"Non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica!" urlò la sirena, alzando la giara verso l'alto.  
Fred deglutì, guardando l'acqua attorno allo spirito muoversi da sola, convogliandosi dentro l'arma.  
"Lucy, perché non la richiami indietro? Rischiamo di finire male!"  
"Dal momento stesso in cui l'ho evocata sapevo che sarebbe finita così." Rispose lei.  
"Che cosa?!"  
"Vedi… Acquarius è uno spirito… diciamo incontrollabile. Ti ricordi il porto che io e Natsu abbiamo distrutto?"  
Fred la guardò incredula.  
"Non dirmi che lo spirito che avevi usato era lei?!"  
Lucy gli sorrise. "Trattieni il più possibile il fiato." Si limitò a rispondere, mentre dalla giara usciva fuori un vero e proprio tsunami, che investì in pieno i due maghi.  
"Eh eh… che stupida…" fece Sherry, poco prima che l'acqua cominciasse a investire anche lei. "Ma che-"  
In pochi secondi, sulla spiaggia si scatenò un tornado d'acqua, dentro il quale i tre maghi vorticavano in preda al caos totale.  
Qualche minuto dopo la tempesta si placò, rivelando Acquarius che osservava tranquillamente i tre maghi sulla spiaggia, ancora vivi ma decisamente scossi dall'esperienza appena vissuta.  
"Altro che chiusura forzata della porta…" commentò sorridendo, cominciando a sparire. "La porta me la chiudo da sola quando mi pare… scema."  
Fred si rialzò, portandosi una mano alla testa per cercare di fermare la rapida giostra su cui sembrava essere finita, come stavano facendo anche le due maghe, che si rialzarono a pochi istanti l'una dall'altra, barcollando per cercare di restare in piedi.  
"Amici o nemici, per lei non fa differenza… Acquarius scatena delle ondate che non guardano in faccia a nessuno…" fece Lucy.  
"Stupida!" replicò Fred, cercando di raggiungerla, ma cadendo a terra. "Così ci siamo andati di mezzo anche noi!"  
"Concordo con lui… Brutta incosciente!" condivise Sherry, cercando di non perdere l'equilibrio. "E inoltre, non hai sconfitto la mia roccia…"  
"E allora? Tanto le marionette si muovono solo se uno le manipola… Finché te ne andrai in giro barcollante… la roccia non ti servirà a molto…"  
"Ma anche voi non potete fare più nulla… siamo in parità…"  
"Mi dispiace… ma non è così!" esclamò il Weasley, aprendo gli occhi e riuscendo ad alzare il braccio con la bacchetta, lanciando un debole Flipendo che colpì l'avversaria, facendola cadere all'indietro.  
"Non… p-posso… p-perdere…" ansimò lei. "Anche se… la fiamma della mia vita… si spegne… il mio amore per l'Imperatore… non cambierà mai…"  
"Quante storie!" replicò la bionda, mentre il giramento di testa finalmente cominciava a calmarsi. "Tranquilla che non muori…"  
"Angelica… vendicami tu…" mormorò Sherry, perdendo i sensi.  
Istantaneamente, il topo gigante sbucò dalla foresta, saltando verso di loro, pronto a schiacciarli.  
"Eh?! Lei non era una marionetta?!" esclamò incredulo il ragazzo, cercando inutilmente di alzarsi, mentre Lucy cadeva in ginocchio, ormai priva di forze.  
Ma prima che l'animale li raggiungesse, una figura si mise in mezzo, colpendolo alla pancia con una spada, deviandone la caduta.  
Erza atterrò davanti a Fred e Lucy, tenendo in mano una delle sue spade e con lo sguardo celato dai capelli rossi.  
"E-Erza!" esclamarono contenti i due.  
Felicità che si estinse nell'istante preciso in cui la maga si voltò verso di loro, fulminandoli con uno sguardo di puro gelo.  
"Sapete perché sono qui, vero?" chiese lei, mentre i due cominciavano a sudare freddo.  
"Be', ecco… ehm…"  
"P-Per riportarci indietro?" domandò quasi speranzosa Lucy.  
In quello stesso momento, Happy uscì dalla foresta.  
"Lucy, Fred, siete stati magnifici! Tutto bene?!" chiese urlando, fermandosi a mezz'aria quando vide Titania.  
Per qualche istante restò fermo al suo posto, mentre diverse gocce di sudore apparivano sulla sua testa. Poi, senza perdere un secondo, si girò, venendo tuttavia preso per la coda da Erza, la quale si era mossa a una velocità tale da risultare quasi invisibile.  
"Dove sono gli altri?" domandò, tenendo Happy, svenuto per la paura, a testa in giù.  
"Aspetta Erza!" esclamò Fred, riuscendo finalmente a rialzarsi. "La situazione è cambiata! Non possiamo tornare indietro!"  
"Ha ragione! Sappiamo che siamo venuti qui senza permesso, ma quest'isola è in una situazione terribile!"  
Erza li guardò attenta.  
"Se non fossimo venuti qui, avremmo lasciato che quei tizi riportassero in vita quel demone senza nemmeno tentare di ostacolarli. Senza contare che abbiamo fatto una scoperta molto importante!" fece Fred.  
"Quelle stesse persone opprimono gli abitanti del villaggio con un incantesimo devastante! È una situazione disperata! Noi… Noi vogliamo salvare quest'isola… in qualche modo!"  
"Non me ne frega niente." Rispose fredda Erza.  
"Allora lasciaci andare avanti da soli! Non possiamo-" cominciò Fred, poco prima di ritrovarsi la lama della spada della rossa puntata sul collo.  
"Voi avete tradito il Master… quindi non sperate di cavarvela con poco!" sentenziò la maga, facendo deglutire i due.

Leon era in piedi di fronte a Deliora, guardando con occhi seri il demone congelato.  
"Imperatore Zero…" fece una voce, mentre una delle due figure mascherate si avvicinava senza fare rumore, fermandosi alle sue spalle. "Perché non ha eliminato quel moccioso di Gray?"  
"Non ne ho visto alcun motivo. E poi dovresti sapere che non amo il sangue." Rispose lui.  
"Sì, ma sentirla dire certe cose dopo che ha ordinato di ammazzare tutta la gente del villaggio…" continuò l'uomo, facendo dietro front. "Non è che per caso è ancora affezionato al suo vecchio compagno?"  
"Non dire assurdità. L'ho ridotto così male che gli è passata la voglia di ostacolarmi… Ma se per caso dovesse riprovarci, lo ammazzerò senza nessuna esitazione."  
"Se lo dice lei…" fece l'uomo, cominciando ad allontanarsi.  
"E del tuo compagno che mi dici?" chiese Leon. "Anche lui è scappato via non appena è apparso Majutsu.  
"Oh, quello era nei piani, stia tranquillo. A Majutsu ci penseremo noi. Lei si preoccupi solo di risvegliare Deliora."

Gray aprì lentamente gli occhi, sbattendoli un paio di volte per mettere a fuoco, per poi mettersi seduto di colpo.  
Si trovava in un letto improvvisato, all'interno di una tenda, assieme a diverse botti e pacchi.  
Le sue ferite erano state medicate e fasciate, e il dolore era quasi scomparso.  
Il mago del ghiaccio si alzò in piedi, per dirigersi all'esterno.  
"Ma dove sono?" si chiese mentre usciva, ritrovandosi in uno spiazzo pieno di tende, con diverse botti e altri impacchi, oltre che molti mucchi di legna tagliata.  
"Oh, ti sei svegliato?" fece una donna del villaggio, avvicinandosi sorridendogli triste. "Capisco che tu sia spaesato… Qui siamo in un'area di rifornimento a pochi minuti dal villaggio… Ci siamo rifugiati qui l'altra notte, quando il villaggio è sparito."  
"Il villaggio… è sparito?" ripeté Gray, per poi spalancare gli occhi, mentre dentro di lui il ricordo dell'ordine che aveva emesso il suo vecchio compagno tornava vivido.  
"Leon… allora l'hai fatto per davvero!" pensò, guardando gli abitanti del villaggio dispersi per il campo.  
Una fitta proveniente dalle ferite lo costrinse a portarsi una mano sul petto.  
"Almeno, grazie all'aiuto dei tuoi compagni ce la siamo cavata senza feriti." Continuò la donna.  
"Quindi sono qui anche loro?" chiese Gray.  
"Già. E mi hanno chiesto di dirti di andare nella loro tenda, quando ti fossi svegliato." Rispose la donna, indicando una tenda che si ergeva al centro dell'accampamento.  
Il mago di Fairy Tail annuì, per poi dirigersi verso la tenda, spostando a lato il telo che copriva l'entrata.  
Lì, seduta su una sedia al centro della tenda con le gambe incrociate e le mani unite, Erza lo guardò minacciosa, mentre dietro di lei c'erano Lucy, Fred e Happy, tutti e tre legati alle mani e ai piedi con delle corde.  
"Erza!" esclamò incredulo il mago del ghiaccio, per poi spostare lo sguardo sui compagni, con Fred che sorrideva imbarazzato e Lucy e Happy che, invece, stavano piangendo.  
"Mi hanno raccontato cos'è successo…" fece Titania, chiudendo gli occhi. "Devo dire che sono molto delusa dal fatto che tu alla fine ti sia unito a loro. Sono così sconcertata che non so cos'altro dirti."  
"Dove sono gli altri?" chiese Gray.  
"Non ne ho idea." Replicò Erza, riaprendo gli occhi.  
"Lucy, Fred, voi ne sapete qualcosa?"  
"Spiacente… siamo rimasti intrappolati sopra quel topo gigante…" rispose il Weasley. "L'ultima volta che li abbiamo visti erano con gli altri due tirapiedi di Mister Simpatia…"  
"Quando siamo tornati lì con Erza non c'era più nessuno, perciò immagino che li abbiano sconfitti… Poi lei ci ha costretto a portarla qui da te…"  
"Come avete scoperto questo posto? Mi hanno detto che è un'area di rifornimento…"  
"L'ho localizzata io, dal cielo… mentre Erza mi teneva legato con una corda…" disse Happy.  
"Quindi dobbiamo presumere che Harry abbia condotto gli altri in giro per l'isola." Fece la rossa, alzandosi in piedi. "Lo sapevo che alla fine avrebbe accettato anche lui questa missione."  
La rossa fece qualche passo, superando il moro e fermandosi di fronte all'uscita.  
"Gray, prendi Lucy, Fred e Happy e seguimi. Noi torniamo alla gilda!" ordinò, ricevendo uno sguardo incredulo dal compagno.  
"Erza! Che cosa stai dicendo?!" esclamò lui incredulo. "Se hai ascoltato la storia, avrai capito che cosa sta succedendo in quest'isola!"  
"E con ciò?" replicò lei, mentre Lucy scuoteva la testa per far capire a Gray di non insistere.  
"Sono venuta qui con Harry e Ron per riportare indietro i trasgressori! Harry ha deciso di proseguire la missione, e si è portato dietro chi riteneva necessario. Io invece riporterò alla gilda voi! Il resto non m'interessa minimamente."  
"Ma hai visto in che condizioni sono gli abitanti dell'isola?!"  
"Certo che l'ho visto!"  
"E ti sembra il caso di lasciarli così?!"  
"La richiesta è stata inoltrata anche ad altre gilde… quindi credo sia meglio lasciare l'incarico ai maghi che sono ufficialmente autorizzati ad accettarlo!" continuò la rossa, impassibile.  
"Erza… mi hai davvero deluso…" disse tremante il mago del ghiaccio, mentre Scarlett riduceva gli occhi a due fessure.  
"Che hai detto?!"  
"Gray, ma che ti salta in mente?! Lei è la suprema Erza!" urlò spaventato Happy.  
"Suprema è un po' esagerato, no?" mormorò Fred, attento comunque a non farsi sentire dalla rossa, la quale evocò una spada, che puntò contro Gray.  
"Hai intenzione di continuare a ribellarti?!" chiese, guardandolo minacciosa. "Attento! Non la passerai liscia!"  
Il mago del ghiaccio rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi afferrare con la mano destra la lama della spada. Poi, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, la strinse con forza, procurandosi un taglio sul palmo e sulle dita.  
"Fa' un po' come ti pare!" esclamò serio. "Io ho scelto!"  
Erza spalancò gli occhi, guardando scioccata il sangue colare sulla lama.  
"Farò ciò che devo fare!" continuò il moro, lasciando la presa sulla spada che scivolò a terra. "E lo farò fino alla fine! Se vuoi uccidermi, sei libera di farlo!"  
Titania continuò a fissarlo incredula, mentre Lucy, Fred e Happy deglutivano, vedendo l'amico uscire dalla tenda senza dire altro.  
Per qualche istante l'unico suono che si udì fu il gocciolare del sangue che scendeva dalla spada.  
Poi si udì distintamente Erza digrignare i denti.  
"E-Erza… sta tranquilla…" fece la bionda, preoccupata per la propria incolumità.  
"Gray è un po' coinvolto in questa storia… Okay, un po' tanto… però non puoi dargli torto…" continuò Fred.  
Erza ruotò il manico della spada, per poi girarsi con uno scatto verso i suoi tre prigionieri, facendoli spaventare a tal punto che ai due ragazzi si rizzarono i capelli, mentre al gatto tremarono le orecchie.  
"ERZAAA!" urlarono Lucy e Happy insieme. "Salvaci, Natsu! Aiuuutooo!"  
Scarlett mosse velocemente la spada, facendo chiudere gli occhi ai tre.  
Ma con loro sorpresa, sentirono le corde allentarsi, per poi cadere a terra.  
"Eh?!" fece il Weasley.  
"Andiamo!" ordinò la rossa, girandosi verso l'uscita. "È inutile sprecare fiato! Sistemiamo il lavoro e poi si vedrà che cosa fare!"  
I tre maghi sorrisero, contenti della sua decisione.  
"Tranquilli… la punizione ve la faccio scontare dopo." Assicurò, prima di uscire dalla tenda.  
"Lo immaginavo." Sospirò sorridendo Fred. "Ora, però, vediamo di raggiungere Harry e gli altri! Se siamo tutti insieme, nessuno potrà sconfiggerci!"

"Che vergogna! Dunque sei l'unico rimasto?" esclamò Leon, seduto su un vecchio trono di pietra, che si trovava in un'ala del tempio, al centro della quale c'era il buco che portava da Deliora, guardando Toby, che annuì in silenzio. "Quelli di Fairy Tail ci stanno dando dentro…" continuò il mago del ghiaccio.  
"La prego, non dica agli altri che sono stato sconfitto…"  
"Il risveglio di Deliora si fa più complicato…" fece Klaun, entrando nella stanza seguito da Zarti.  
"Oh, ci siete anche voi?" chiese l'Imperatore Zero, guardandoli freddamente.  
"Stanotte la magia lunare raggiungerà la massima potenza, e Deliora tornerà in vita…" continuò Zarti, sorridendo. "Ma se qualcuno ostacolerà il rituale delle gocce di Luna… Deliora resterà prigioniero nel ghiaccio!"  
"Che scocciatura. Avrei dovuto occuparmi io di quella gentaglia invece di lasciare il compito a voi incapaci."  
"Ooohn… Non so come scusarmi…" fece Toby, al contrario di Klaun che restò impassibile.  
"Gli avversari sono tre dei maghi più forti di Fairy Tail… Majutsu, Titania e Salamander…" replicò lui. "Non possiamo permetterci di sottovalutarli."  
"Siete come sempre ben informati… Però non ho ben capito il vostro rapporto con quei maghi."  
"Come sa, abbiamo viaggiato molto per cercare informazioni… ed è così che li abbiamo incontrati. Si stanno addestrando per usare un nuovo tipo di magia, a noi ignota."  
"La Lost Magic?" chiese Leon, guardandoli serio.  
"No… Qualcosa il cui potenziale è superiore…" Rispose Klaun.  
"Così Gray sta davvero apprendendo un nuovo potere…" rifletté a voce alta l'Imperatore, per poi guardarsi la mano sinistra. "Ad ogni modo non possono battermi! La mia spada di ghiaccio mi ha permesso di scavalcare persino Ur!"  
"Finché ha la spada siamo tranquilli…" disse Zarti, mentre i suoi occhi sotto la maschera si facevano seri, a dispetto del suo sorriso. "Ma direi che è il caso che scenda anch'io in campo…"  
"Anche tu puoi combattere?!" esclamò incredulo Toby.  
"Sì… so qualcosina di Lost Magic…" rispose lui vago, mentre Klaun ridacchiò sonoramente.  
"In questo caso, è inutile che io resti." Fece, guardando il compagno. "Tornerò a dedicarmi al nostro prossimo progetto… E so perfettamente chi dovrà occuparsene."  
"Come vuoi." Replicò Zarti, senza girarsi a guardarlo mentre spariva nel nulla.  
"Tsk. Mi mettono i brividi…" commentò acido Leon.  
Ma prima che qualcuno potesse dire altro, l'intero tempio fu scosso da un tremore.  
La scossa fu minima, ma subito una seconda di maggiore forza la seguì.  
"Un terremoto?!" esclamò Toby, tremando assieme all'intera struttura.  
Una nuova scossa, ancora più forte, li costrinse a cercare un modo per restare in piedi, dato che il pavimento si stava inclinando.  
"Ma questo è…" cominciò Leon, venendo subito interrotto da Toby.  
"Le rovine stanno crollando!" urlò spaventato, per poi correggersi non appena il tremore si fermò. "No! Si sono inclinate!"  
"Significa che l'hanno già fatto…" ridacchiò Zarti, per poi indicare il buco nel pavimento, da cui ora era possibile vedere l'area sottostante senza doversi inclinare troppo.  
Qualche piano più giù, Natsu si pulì il braccio dalla polvere delle macerie, guardando minaccioso i tre.  
Al suo fianco, con uno sguardo molto simile, Harry, George, Ron e Hermione tenevano la loro bacchetta in mano, incuranti di alcune colonne del tempio che stavano cadendo, incapaci di reggere il peso della struttura che ora pesava molto di più su un lato.  
"A volte gli oggetti si rompono senza che ce ne accorgiamo…" fece Salamander. "Quando invece siamo noi a voler distruggere qualcosa sembra tutto più faticoso!"  
"Beh, distruggere un tempio non rientrava nella mia top ten delle cose da fare… non ero preparato…" commentò George, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. "Fortuna che era tutto vecchio…"  
"Che vorreste dire, bastardi…?" domandò Leon, guardandoli furioso.  
"Semplice!" rispose Hermione. "Il palazzo si è inclinato! Ora i raggi lunari non potranno più raggiungere Deliora!"


	23. Fairy Tail in azione! Ur

E finalmente eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo!  
Allora... eravamo rimasti con i nostri maghi che finalmente entravano in azione, con Erza che si è lasciata convincere a unirsi alla causa.  
Quindi direi di non perdere ulteriore tempo! Ringrazio Liberty89 per avermi betato il capitolo e vi lascio al capitolo con un una piccola richiesta da fare a tutti coloro che sanno l'inglese quasi alla perfezione:  
sto cercando qualcuno disposto a tradurmi in inglese i capitoli di questa storia. Se siete interessati (inutile dire che, ahime, l'unica cosa che potrei ofrirgli in cambio è un anticipo sui capitoli futuri XD)

E ora... buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 23 Fairy Tail in azione! Ur**  
Leon fissò con puro odio i maghi sotto di lui. "Maledetti…" fece, digrignando i denti.  
"Accidenti! Non capisco cosa sia successo!" urlò Toby.  
"Sembra che abbiano inclinato le rovine." Rispose Zarti, che si trovava al suo fianco. "Hanno distrutto circa metà dei pilastri che sostengono l'edificio, ecco perché si è inclinato. In questo modo, hanno fatto sì che la luce della Luna non possa raggiungere Deliora… Un piano davvero geniale."  
"Finitela di blaterare!" gridò Natsu, avvolgendo i piedi con le fiamme e usandole per aumentare la potenza del suo salto, grazie al quale raggiunse subito il piano dove si trovavano i nemici, colpendo in pieno stomaco Leon con una testata, facendolo volare in alto.  
L'Imperatore Zero, incredulo, spalancò la bocca e gli occhi.  
Poi, senza fare nulla, il suo corpo perse colore, trasformandosi in una scultura di ghiaccio, che s'infranse in migliaia di frammenti.  
"Cosa?!" esclamò George, che aveva osservato la scena assieme agli altri.  
"Cerchiamo di raggiungerlo in fretta!" fece Harry, indicando le scale che portavano di sopra. "Noi non possiamo usare le fiamme per spingerci in alto come ha fatto Natsu."  
Ma prima che potessero fare un passo, dalle scale indicate da Majutsu cominciarono a scendere una decina di maghi, tutti con addosso una tunica bianca e una maschera cilindrica a coprirgli la testa, con uno spicchio di Luna disegnato in prossimità della fronte.  
"Voi non farete un passo." dichiarò uno di loro, mentre anche dall'ingresso del tempio e dalle scale che portavano alla grotta di Deliora comparivano altrettanti nemici.  
"Ha così tanti seguaci?! Credevo fossero solo quelli del rituale!" esclamò Hermione, alzando la bacchetta.  
"A quanto pare dobbiamo occuparci prima di loro." Fece George, sorridendo nervosamente. "Però… non sarà per nulla facile."  
"Vogliono bloccarci qui." costatò Harry.

Al piano superiore, il Dragon Slayer digrignò i denti nel vedere i frammenti della copia cadere a terra, restando a mezz'aria grazie allo slancio del suo salto.  
"Sono qui!" chiamò Leon, caricando la magia nella mano sinistra, per poi creare decine di uccelli di ghiaccio, che volarono contro Salamander. "In aria non puoi schivarli!"  
Natsu si voltò verso di lui, per poi cominciare a incanalare aria dentro i polmoni, sputando una fiammata pochi istanti dopo che lo fece schiantare subito a terra, evitando così di essere colpito.  
"Purtroppo per te, invece posso!" replicò sorridendo, per poi mettersi con la schiena a terra e puntando i piedi contro l'avversario.  
Senza dire niente, fece partire due mulinelli di fuoco dalle gambe, che il mago del ghiaccio riuscì ad evitare abbassandosi.  
"Un trucco da quattro soldi." commentò.  
Natsu non demorse, alzandosi sulle braccia e cominciando a ruotare su se stesso, creando così un tornado di fuoco che si avvicinò anche agli altri due maghi.  
Zarti saltò all'indietro, lasciando così scoperto Toby, che si era nascosto dietro di lui, il quale fu colpito in pieno.  
Leon invece saltò in alto.  
"Ma non ero io quello che in aria non poteva evitare i tuoi colpi?" chiese strafottente il Dragon Slayer, cominciando ad aspirare di nuovo aria.  
L'Imperatore Zero spalancò gli occhi, accorgendosi di essere rimasto alla sua mercé.  
"_Ruggito della Salamandra_!" urlò Natsu, scagliandogli contro uno dei suoi attacchi più potenti.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, il pavimento sotto di lui cedette, facendolo precipitare al piano di sotto e cambiando la traiettoria della fiammata, che non colpì il suo bersaglio, dandogli modo di tornare sano e salvo a terra.  
"Davvero un uomo fortunato, l'Imperatore Zero…" commentò Zarti, mentre poco lontano un fumante e annerito Toby alzava la mano.  
"Non dire agli altri che ha preso me…" mormorò.  
"Che hai combinato, Zarti?!" ruggì Leon, guardando il mago.  
"Prego?" chiese lui.  
"Non fare il finto tonto… è stato il tuo incantesimo a far crollare il pavimento, vero?"  
"Complimenti, Imperatore Zero… se n'è accorto." Rispose lui, sorridendo. "Ma cerchi di capirmi… non posso permettermi di perderla finché Deliora non si risveglia…"  
"Credi che possa morire solo a causa di una fiammata?" chiese lui, mentre il pavimento ai suoi piedi cominciava a ricoprirsi di ghiaccio, per poi estendersi lungo tutto il perimetro della stanza e sulle pareti.  
L'istante seguente, Natsu riemerse dal buco nel pavimento e un muro di ghiaccio si alzò fino al soffitto, separando i due contendenti da Zarti e Toby.  
"Andatevene." Ordinò. "A lui ci penserò io!"  
Dicendo ciò, si girò verso Salamander, che si stava rimettendo in piedi.  
"Io sono l'Imperatore Zero… l'unico in grado di abbattere Deliora! Che figura ci farei se non riuscissi a sconfiggere nemmeno questo moccioso?"  
Al di là del muro di ghiaccio, Zarti sorrise ancora.  
"Vedo, vedo…" rispose mellifluo, prima di allontanarsi, lasciando solo il compagno.  
Natsu invece spalancò gli occhi. "Abbattere Deliora?!" ripeté incredulo. "È questo il tuo obiettivo?! Quel tipo è praticamente sistemato per sempre… e tu vorresti scongelarlo per batterti con lui?!"  
Leon restò impassibile a osservare l'avversario.  
"Sei un tipo davvero strambo…" continuò Natsu.  
"Farei qualsiasi cosa pur di superare Ur… e per continuare a sognare!" urlò, scagliando contro il Dragon Slayer una raffica di attacchi di ghiaccio, che lui evitò saltando all'indietro, fermandosi qualche metro più in là.  
"Non sarebbe meglio se ti battessi direttamente con Ur?!" ribatté questi.  
"Non lo sapevi? Ur ormai è morta…" rispose Leon, facendo tornare in mente a Natsu ciò che aveva detto il giorno prima l'amico. "E se ora lei è morta… è tutta colpa di Gray!" gridò, furente, creando in pochi istanti un uccello di ghiaccio, che prese subito il volo.  
Colto di sorpresa, il Dragon Slayer non poté fare altro che alzare il braccio sinistro per proteggersi, venendo però colpito in pieno e provocandosi un taglio lungo e profondo da cui cominciò a sgorgare sangue.  
Tuttavia Natsu restò a fissare il mago del ghiaccio con occhi seri. "Non so cosa vi sia successo in passato… ma so che quello che vuoi fare creerà un sacco di problemi per molte persone!" urlò, abbassando il braccio, per poi avvolgerlo assieme all'altro con il fuoco. "Quindi apri gli occhi e dacci un taglio… o te li apro io a colpi di fiamme!"

Gray, Lucy, Erza, Fred e Happy stavano correndo il più velocemente possibile attraverso la foresta diretti al tempio.  
"Leon sognava di superare Ur!" disse il mago del ghiaccio, deciso a spiegare tutta la storia ai suoi amici, che si fecero attenti. "Ora che Ur non c'è più è convinto che abbattendo Deliora riuscirà a dimostrarsi migliore di lei!"  
"Capisco… In effetti, l'unico modo per superare qualcuno che non è più in vita è riuscire là dove quella persona ha fallito." affermò Fred, mentre Lucy e Happy annuivano.  
"Ma c'è una cosa che Leon non sa…" continuò Gray, sorprendendo gli altri. "Ur è sparita davanti ai nostri occhi… però… vi assicuro che è ancora viva!"  
"Che cosa?!" urlò il Weasley, mentre Erza guardava con serietà il moro, ignorando lo sguardo incredulo degli altri due membri del piccolo gruppo. "Come sarebbe a dire che è ancora viva?!"  
"Cosa diavolo è successo quella volta?" chiese Titania.  
Gray chiuse un attimo gli occhi.  
"È successo tempo fa… Deliora aveva devastato il luogo in cui abitavo… In meno di un giorno distrusse tutto…"

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

Ur stava camminando lungo una via deserta, ai cui lati si trovavano solo i resti di abitazioni ormai completamente distrutte.  
"Deliora…" sussurrò, osservando con attenzione lo scenario. "Ne avevo sentito parlare, ma non immaginavo questo…"  
Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione, facendole posare lo sguardo su alcune macerie, che stavano tremando.  
Senza perdere un secondo, corse nella loro direzione, cominciando subito a spostarle.  
"Leon! Vieni subito!" urlò all'apprendista, che era rimasto indietro a osservare. "C'è un sopravvissuto!"  
Il bambino annuì, raggiungendo la maestra e aiutandola a liberare il giovane Gray, pieno di ferite e incapace di metterli a fuoco a causa delle lacrime che sgorgavano dagli occhi.  
"Deliora…" mormorò, chiudendo con forza una mano a pugno, incurante del sangue che stava perdendo e dei suoi salvatori. "Deliora… me la pagherai… vedrai…"

"Partiamo dalle basi della magia del ghiaccio…" cominciò Ur, mentre lei e i due ragazzi si trovavano in una landa deserta ricoperta di neve, tutti e tre con dei pesanti piumini addosso.  
"Gray… credi di riuscire a starmi dietro? È un addestramento molto duro…" fece la donna, guardando il nuovo apprendista, che teneva lo sguardo verso il basso, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
"Certo!" rispose sicuro. "A qualunque costo! Sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire ad abbattere Deliora!" continuò, alzando lo sguardo.  
Ma il bambino spalancò gli occhi, totalmente incredulo, quando vide Ur cominciare a togliersi i pantaloni, per poi passare al piumino, restando solo in intimo.  
"M-Ma che stai facendo?!" urlò Gray, sorprendendosi ancora di più quando vide che Leon stava facendo lo stesso.  
"Forza, via i vestiti!" ordinò Ur, guardandolo, totalmente impassibile al freddo.  
"Stai scherzando?! Spogliarmi qui, in mezzo a tutta questa neve?! E poi sei una donna! Non ti vergogni?!"  
"Tsk. Solo perché sto in mutande davanti a due ragazzini?" rispose lei, tranquilla. "Se vuoi controllare il freddo, devi diventare _tutt'uno_ col gelo!"  
Gray continuò a guardarla incredulo per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e togliersi anche lui i vestiti, restando solo in boxer.  
"Cavooolooo!" urlò il moro, tremando vistosamente per il freddo.  
"Ti ci abituerai presto…" cercò di consolarlo l'apprendista anziano, nonostante anche lui faticasse a restare impassibile come la maestra.  
"Ma stai tremando pure tu!" replicò infatti l'altro.  
Ur sorrise. "Forza! Corriamo!" urlò, partendo.  
"Ehi! Voglio imparare quella magia!" gridò Gray.  
"Intanto taci e corri!" fece Leon. "Per colpa tua mi tocca rifare le basi!"

Col tempo, Gray si adattò allo stile di vita di Ur e Leon.  
Nonostante le difficoltà iniziali, dovute principalmente alla convivenza forzata con l'altro ragazzo, in breve tempo cominciò a padroneggiare la magia del ghiaccio.  
"Tra le migliaia di incantesimi, la magia plastica è quella più libera! Con quella ognuno può sviluppare le sue idee!" continuava a ripetere la maestra. "Si tratta di un tipo di magia che mette in risalto la personalità! Applicatevi e vedrete che scoprirete la forma che più vi si addice!"

"Ma guarda… allora hai un nuovo discepolo… cha carino!" fece una donna bionda dietro il bancone di una bancarella di frutta all'aperto.  
"Si chiama Gray… è cocciuto e ribelle…" rispose Ur, impegnata a mangiare una mela.  
"Scommetto che da grandi diventeranno due fusti!" continuò l'altra, diventando leggermente rossa sulle guance. "Quando matureranno, dammene uno!"  
"Prendili pure tutti e due, quelli scocciatori!" continuò la maga del ghiaccio, prendendo dei soldi e posandoli sul bancone, per poi prendere in mano un grosso sacchetto di carta pieno di frutta e verdura.  
"Con quei ragazzini al seguito sembri una mammina… gli uomini non si avvicineranno mai…"  
"Fatti gli affari tuoi…"  
"Ur, ormai hai una certa età… non dovresti pensare un po' di più alla tua felicità?" chiese la donna, non ottenendo risposta, dato che l'altra si voltò con un'espressione corrucciata, nonostante la sua faccia fosse diventata un po' più rossa del normale.  
Poco lontano, appoggiati a un muretto, Leon e Gray erano in attesa del ritorno della loro maestra.  
"Gray… Quanto credi che ci voglia ancora prima di superare Ur?" domandò il maggiore.  
"Non m'interessa!"  
"Ur è il mio obiettivo! Il mio sogno è riuscire a batterla!" continuò entusiasta l'albino.  
"Ti ho detto che non m'interessa nulla… mi fai ogni volta la stessa domanda!" replicò scocciato Gray. "A me basta battere Deliora! E quando sarò in grado di farlo, dirò addio a quella brutta strega!"  
"Chi sarebbe la brutta strega, pulce?!" sbraitò irata Ur, colpendolo con un pugno in testa, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Leon, che non l'aveva vista arrivare.  
Gray si massaggiò il capo, guardandola storto. "Quand'è che m'insegni qualche incantesimo decente?!"  
"Lo sto già facendo!"  
"E secondo te la magia plastica sarebbe potente?! Guarda che non serve a nulla!"  
Il volto di Ur si rilassò, per poi guardare seria il suo discepolo.  
"Te l'ho detto! La magia plastica è quella che permette più libertà! Quando avrai sviluppato la tua forma potrai potenziarla quanto vuoi!"  
Il moretto sbuffò, per poi cominciare a spogliarsi, finché non restò in boxer.  
Quando finì, Ur lo colpì ancora con un pugno, questa volta più forte. "Mi spieghi che cavolo ci fai senza vestiti?!" chiese urlando.  
"M-Ma… è colpa tua se ho preso questa brutta abitudine!" replicò Gray, ignorando gli sguardi allibiti e curiosi degli abitanti della cittadina.  
"Hai sentito quelle voci su Deliora?" fece uno di questi, poco lontano da loro, attirando immediatamente l'attenzione del bambino, che si fermò dal recuperare i vestiti per restare in ascolto.  
"Pare si sia spostato nel continente a nord… ora è nei dintorni di Burago."  
"Scherzi?!" chiese incredulo un altro. "Significa che a Isban è tornata la pace?!"  
Gray spalancò gli occhi.  
"Deliora…" mormorò.

"Fermati!" urlò preoccupata Ur. "Non puoi farcela contro Deliora!"  
Leon era al suo fianco, immobile.  
"Gray! Per te è troppo forte!"  
"Taci!" replicò il moro, con uno zaino sulle spalle, dirigendosi verso la porta della casa. "Che ne sai tu?!" Dicendo ciò, si girò, guardando i due con uno sguardo di pura follia mista a rabbia. "Devo vendicare i miei genitori! Hai qualcosa in contrario?!"  
Ur mosse velocemente il braccio di fronte a sé.  
"Se te ne vai ora, non ti riprenderò più-"  
"Ah… ora mi sento meglio!" la interruppe il discepolo, per poi correre via.  
"Gray!" lo chiamò Ur.  
"Se morirò sarà colpa tua, perché vorrà dire che non mi hai insegnato nulla di buono!" rispose il bambino, scomparendo nella tempesta di neve che circondava la casa, lasciando una Ur stupefatta sull'uscio della porta.

_~~~~~~~~~~Fine flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

Gray e gli altri si fermarono a un centinaio di metri dalle rovine del tempio.  
Lucy piegò la testa di lato.  
"Sbaglio, o le rovine ora sono… inclinate?" domandò, insicura su cosa dire.  
"Non ditemi che sono stati Natsu e gli altri!" esclamò Fred, mentre il moro guardava il tempio.  
"Senza dubbio." Rispose infine. "Non so a chi sia venuta l'idea, ma l'importante è che la luce della Luna non raggiunga Deliora…"  
Prima che qualcuno potesse aggiungere qualcosa, le foglie degli alberi e dei cespugli vicino a loro cominciarono a muoversi, lasciando uscire pochi instanti dopo i seguaci mascherati di Leon.  
"Quelli di Fairy Tail! Abbiamo trovato gli altri!" urlò uno di loro, seguito da decine di uomini.  
"Sono veramente tanti…" fece il gemello Weasley, prendendo la bacchetta.  
"Voi andate!" intervenne Erza, girandosi verso i nemici. "Lasciate che ci pensi io."  
Tutti la guardarono incredula, Gray in primis.  
"Erza…" fece lui.  
"Tu va avanti e chiudi i conti con Leon!"  
Il mago del ghiaccio restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi annuire e correre via.  
'_Leon non sa che Ur è ancora viva… ed io sono l'unico in grado di fermarlo!'_ pensò, mentre nella sua mente tornavano ancora una volta a galla le immagini di cinque anni prima.

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_  
_Sorrowful Past – Fairy Tail OST_

Ur era in ginocchio, ansimando per le numerose ferite e guardando Deliora, che stava usando la sua enorme mole per distruggere tutto quello che trovava sulla sua strada.  
"Che guaio…" fece, prendendo un grosso respiro. "È davvero forte…"  
Poco lontano da lei, Gray e Leon giacevano a terra privi di sensi  
Senza lasciare tempo alla maga di riflettere, Deliora cominciò a caricare pura energia dentro la bocca. La donna saltò rapidamente in piedi e si diresse dai due bambini, raggiungendoli pochi istanti prima che il demone gli scagliasse contro un raggio di energia, che distrusse tutto ciò che toccò.  
Gray riaprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto di trovarsi stretto assieme a Leon in un abbraccio della maestra. La sua prima reazione fu un urlo, per poi allontanarsi spaventato dalla donna, che lo richiamò subito, riuscendo a fermarlo.  
"Tutto bene!" affermò, appoggiando delicatamente a terra Leon e cingendo in un nuovo abbraccio il moro. "Va tutto bene!"  
Gray continuò a guardarla con occhi spalancati. "U-Ur… perché? Eh…? Perché?!"  
"Lascia stare." Rispose lei. "Prendi Leon e allontanati da qui! Non riesco a combattere se devo pensare anche a proteggervi!"  
"Leon?" ripeté Gray.  
"È lì, svenuto…" continuò la maga, indicandolo con un cenno della testa.  
La donna poi sciolse l'abbraccio, lasciando che il bambino raggiungesse l'altro allievo, sollevandolo per un braccio e appoggiandolo sulla propria schiena.  
"Svelti! Andatevene!" urlò Ur. "Ci penso io a sistemarlo!"  
Gray però resto al suo posto, guardando per terra. "P-Perché sei venuta…? Mi avevi espulso…"  
Ur lo guardò con un sorriso triste.  
"Tempo fa una mia amica mi disse che avrei dovuto pensare di più alla mia felicità… ma non mi pareva di passarmela così male…" Il suo sorriso si accentuò. "Sei d'accordo anche tu? Ho due discepoli carini… che crescono giorno dopo giorno e mi allietano la vita…"  
Gray la fissò incredulo.  
"Questo mi basta per essere felice… e sono venuta per riprendermi quella felicità!"  
"U-Ur… No…" cominciò il moro, non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime. "L-La tua… g-gamba…"  
Ur spostò un attimo lo sguardo alla sua gamba destra, che dal ginocchio in giù era completamente di ghiaccio, per poi girarsi per mostrarsi chiaramente al discepolo.  
"Me l'ha portata via, ma tu non preoccuparti… Hai visto che forza, la magia plastica?"  
Gray continuò a piangere.  
"Se quel mostro rappresenta la tua oscurità… vuol dire che ora ho una ragione per combatterlo! Ora vai! Ci penso io a sconfiggerlo!"  
"N-No… Non posso… andarmene… La colpa… è tutta mia…"  
"Non è colpa di nessuno! È una prova per riottenere la felicità!" rispose amaramente Ur.  
Leon riprese i sensi, mostrando uno sguardo di rabbia, diretto a qualcuno che non riuscì a individuare.  
"Ur…" fece, spingendo via Gray e barcollando verso di lei. "Non farai sul serio?!"  
"Leo-" cominciò il moro, venendo spinto via di nuovo malamente.  
"Cos'è questa storia della felicità?!"  
La maga del ghiaccio resto il silenzio.  
"Ur… tu sei la maga più potente… Non puoi perdere contro questo mostro!" continuò l'albino, con uno sguardo folle.  
"Leon… te l'ho già detto che al mondo esiste sempre qualcosa di più forte…"  
"Non può essere…" obiettò lui.  
"A occidente vivono dei maghi molto più potenti di me, credimi!"  
"Sei tu la più forte!" urlò Leon. "Altrimenti… per che cosa mi sarei addestrato…?"  
"Quando mi supererai, ti basterà trovare un obiettivo ancora più alto, no?"  
"Sono diventato tuo discepolo perché credevo fossi la migliore…" replicò il discepolo anziano, con le lacrime agli occhi. "Non puoi perdere contro quel mostro… non puoi tradirmi!"  
"Leon…"  
Il bambino stese le braccia, per poi incrociarle di fronte a sé.  
"Se non combatti seriamente, vuol dire che lo affronterò io!"  
Ur spalancò gli occhi spaventata. "Quella posizione…" mormorò, mentre l'aria attorno a Leon cominciava a vorticare, diventando più fredda. "Dove hai imparato quell'incantesimo?!"  
Il corpo di Leon cominciò a emanare un'aura bianca.  
"Visto che non hai mai voluto insegnarmi nessun incantesimo potente, mi sono istruito da solo leggendo il trattato di magia che nascondevi nel deposito… e ho scoperto che non ci avevi mai insegnato a usare… _Iced Shell_!"  
"Iced Shell?" ripeté Gray, confuso.  
Ur appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'allievo.  
"Leon! Quel libro non l'hai letto tutto, vero?! Chi si serve di questa magia-"  
Ma Ur fu scagliata indietro dall'energia magica di Leon, che lo avvolse completamente, illuminando ulteriormente la zona e attirando così lo sguardo di Deliora, che si voltò verso di loro.  
"Che potenza spaventosa!" urlò Gray, mentre la donna alzava lo sguardo verso il demone.  
"Tsk. Si è accorto di noi!"  
"Contro Deliora ogni magia è inutile… quindi lo imprigionerò nei ghiacci per l'eternità con questa!" urlò Leon.  
"No! Non devi usarla!" replicò Ur, alzando una mano e bloccando l'allievo in un blocco di ghiaccio, interrompendo così l'incantesimo.  
"Ur... ma che fai?!" chiese Gray.  
"Non deve… Iced Shell… distrugge il corpo di chi se ne serve!"  
Il moro spalancò gli occhi, restando paralizzato, mentre la maestra si avvicinava al demone.  
"Anche se… in effetti è l'unico sistema per abbattere quel mostro! Chi poteva immaginare che Leon volesse fare quello che stavo per fare io?" Ur sorrise. "Ma dopotutto, è il mio discepolo…"  
"Come sarebbe a dire che stavi per farlo… significa che-" fece Gray, cercando di avvicinarsi ma venendo subito bloccato dal richiamo della maestra.  
"Sta indietro!" ordinò, incrociando le braccia.  
"Ur…"  
Deliora ruggì, guardando la maga.  
"Non osare avvicinarti ai miei discepoli!" gli gridò contro lei, venendo avvolta dalla stessa magia che aveva mostrato Leon poco prima. "E ora facciamola finita, mostro! Iced Shell!"  
Deliora si fermò, investito dall'energia magica, mentre il corpo di Ur cominciava a diventare trasparente, per poi incrinarsi, mentre i suoi vestiti venivano distrutti dalla forza dell'incantesimo.  
"I-Il tuo corpo…"  
"Visto?" fece Ur, spalancando le braccia. "Questa magia distrugge chi la usa… e ti trasforma in un blocco di ghiaccio! Per l'eternità!"  
A quella frase il bambino sgranò gli occhi.  
"Gray… ho un favore da chiederti…" continuò la maga del ghiaccio, voltando leggermente la testa indietro. "Devi dire a Leon che sono morta!"  
"Eh?" domandò lui, non capendo il perché di quella richiesta.  
"Se sapesse che sono diventata di ghiaccio, sprecherebbe il resto della sua vita per tentare di scioglierlo…"  
"No… Non posso…"  
"In quel caso, il mio sacrificio non avrebbe avuto alcun senso…"  
"No… Ferma!"  
"Desidero che Leon possa girare e scoprire il mondo…"  
"Smettila!" urlò il moro, cercando di avvicinarsi, ma venendo spinto via dall'energia, che ormai aveva quasi completamente assorbito la donna.  
"Vale anche per te, Gray…"  
"Ti prego… fermati… non farlo… Giuro che ascolterò tutto quello che mi dirai…"  
"Non essere triste." Rispose Ur, riuscendo a girarsi, mentre la sua testa si scioglieva. "Io sono viva… vivrò in eterno sotto forma di ghiaccio…" Dicendo ciò, il suo corpo svanì completamente, mentre attorno a Deliora cominciava a crearsi un blocco di ghiaccio. "Incamminati… verso il futuro!"  
"UR!" gridò Gray con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
"Ora sigillerò la tua oscurità!" concluse la voce di Ur, mentre il blocco attorno al demone veniva completato, bloccandolo definitivamente.

Leon aprì lentamente gli occhi, spalancandoli di colpo quando mise a fuoco Deliora, intrappolato nel ghiaccio.  
Poco lontano da lui, seduto con le gambe cinte in un abbraccio, Gray restò in silenzio.  
"M-Ma è Deliora!" urlò l'albino, guardandosi attorno. "Dov'è Ur?! Che le è successo?!" chiese, rivolgendosi al compagno.  
"È… È morta…" rispose lui, lasciando di stucco il maggiore, che non badò minimamente alle sue lacrime.  
"Non è vero… Non può essere vero!" urlò, sfogando la sua frustrazione al cielo.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, si avvicinò al compagno, afferrandolo per la giacca.  
"Che ne sarà del mio sogno?! Io dovevo superarla! Che ne sarà, eh?!"  
Gray continuò a piangere.  
"Scusa…"  
"Dannazione… Dannazione!" gridò l'albino, cominciando anche lui a piangere. "Se solamente tu… t-tu non avessi sfidato Deliora! È tutta colpa tua, Gray! Sei stato tu a ucciderla!"

_~~~~~~~~~~Fine flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

Il muro di ghiaccio che aveva creato Leon cominciò a incrinarsi, attirando l'attenzione sua e di Natsu.  
Poi, come se niente fosse, Gray distrusse del tutto lo strato di ghiaccio, mostrandosi ai due combattenti, che lo guardarono increduli.  
"Natsu… mi occupo io di questo tizio…" fece, raggiungendo il compagno.  
"Idiota!" replicò Salamander. "Tu hai già perso una volta!"  
"E resterà l'unica. Voglio farla finita con lui." Rispose serio il moro.  
"Hai una grande fiducia in te stesso…" commentò l'Imperatore Zero.  
"Cinque anni fa Ur è morta, e mi prendo la colpa…" cominciò Gray, fissando il vecchio amico. "Però… tu hai ferito i miei compagni e hai distrutto il villaggio… Per di più, ora vuoi sciogliere quel ghiaccio, e per questo non posso perdonarti!" Dicendo ciò, incrociò le braccia. "Prepariamoci a subire la punizione per ciò che abbiamo fatto… Leon."  
L'albino spalancò gli occhi, pieni di paura.  
"M-Ma quella posizione è…" disse terrorizzato, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Natsu, che non riuscì a comprendere cosa stava accadendo.


	24. Scontro finale tra i discepoli di Ur!

**Capitolo 24: Scontro finale tra i discepoli di Ur! Lost Magic**

"Iced Shell?!" esclamò incredulo Leon, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.  
"Iced cosa?" ripeté Natsu, per poi spalancare gli occhi quando si ricordò il nome dell'incantesimo.  
"Ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!" urlò l'albino.  
"Tu ora farai tornare gli abitanti dell'isola com'erano prima… poi radunerai i tuoi sgherri e te ne andrai da qui! Questa è l'ultima chance che ti do!" avvertì Gray, con gli occhi determinati ridotti a due fessure.  
"Certo, certo…" replicò Leon, che sembrò riacquistare un po' di sicurezza. "Tanto so che si tratta di una ridicola… minaccia…"  
Per tutta risposta, il moro venne avvolto dalla sua energia magica, che allontanò Natsu e Leon.  
"Invece faccio sul serio!" affermò il mago del ghiaccio, mentre i suoi capelli si sollevavano. "Non hai speranze. Harry, Erza e gli altri in questo momento stanno affrontando i tuoi uomini. È finita."  
"T-Tu…" cercò di dire l'Imperatore Zero, caricando sulla mano destra una magia di ghiaccio, che tuttavia si disperse subito, annientata da quella del mago di Fairy Tail.  
Le bende che avvolgevano il corpo di Gray si disintegrarono. "Potranno passare secoli… ma la realtà non cambierà mai… io ho provocato la morte di Ur… quindi in qualche modo devo assumermene la responsabilità!"  
Leon fissò spaventato il suo ex compagno, che rispose con uno sguardo ancor più determinato.  
"Intendo farlo ora! Sono pronto anche a morire!"  
"Allora… fai sul serio?!" chiese l'albino, ormai preda della paura.  
"Leon, rispondi!" urlò Gray. "Vuoi morire insieme a me?! O vuoi che continuiamo a vivere?!"  
L'Imperatore Zero restò a guardarlo per qualche secondo, per poi abbassare la testa.  
Quando la rialzò, lo guardò con aria di sfida.  
"Su, fallo! Tanto non ce l'hai il fegato di morire!"  
Il moro chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli lentamente. "Un vero peccato…" commentò, aumentando ulteriormente l'energia che lo avvolgeva. "Ora la facciamo finita per sempre! _Iced_-"  
"_Petrificus Totalus_!" urlò una voce, colpendo il mago del ghiaccio con l'incantesimo, fermando la sua magia.  
"Cosa?" fece Leon incredulo, mentre dal varco nel muro da cui era arrivato Gray apparivano Ron e George, accompagnati da Hermione.  
"G-Giusto in tempo…" mormorò ansimando il maggiore dei Weasley, abbassando la bacchetta.  
Natsu, ora libero dal vento provocato dall'Iced Shell, non perse un secondo e si rialzò, per poi raggiungere di corsa Gray e dargli un pugno in faccia, la cui potenza fu tale da infrangere l'incantesimo della Pastoia, facendolo volare a terra qualche metro più in là.  
"Natsu!" urlarono i tre nuovi arrivati, increduli, mentre il mago del ghiaccio rivolgeva uno sguardo di pura sorpresa al compagno.  
"Te ne esci all'improvviso a sciorinare storielle sulla responsabilità! Ma dacci un taglio! Su questo palcoscenico ora ci sono io!" urlò il Dragon Slayer.  
"Palcoscenico? Natsu non ha ben chiaro il significato di _campo di battaglia per uno scontro all'ultimo sangue_…" commentò Ron, guardando le pareti completamente congelate.  
"Ci penso io a sconfiggere quello lì!" continuò Salamander, alzando un pugno verso l'alto.  
"Ehi… Mi sembrava di averti detto che ci avrei pensato io!" replicò il moro.  
"Per caso mi hai sentito dire '_Sì, certo! Vai pure!'_?!"  
"Idiota…"  
Natsu lo guardò con un ghigno. "Che c'è? Vuoi farti sotto?"  
Gray si rialzò e lo raggiunse, prendendolo per la sciarpa. "Questa è una faccenda tra me e lui! Solo io posso concluderla! Sono disposto anche a morire!"  
Natsu afferrò con forza il suo braccio. "Per te concludere significa morire?" chiese minaccioso. "Eh?! È così?! Smettila di scappare! Non fare il codardo!"  
Gray restò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Hai ragione lui." Fece Hermione. "Non puoi scegliere di morire così alla leggera! Quando ho avvertito la potenza del tuo incantesimo, siamo subito corsi qui. E Harry ci ha detto di riferirti di non osare a portare a termine il tuo piano." Continuò, sorridendo.  
"E poi, dove lo troviamo un altro in grado di manipolare come te il ghiaccio?" domandò George. "Prima di morire devi chiederci il permesso, e noi non te lo daremo così facilmente! E credimi… l'intera casa di Grifondoro si rifiuterà di aiutarti in questa tua missione suicida!"  
Gray si voltò verso di loro, completamente spiazzato.  
Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, il terreno cominciò a tremare.  
"E ora che cosa succede?! Non ditemi che le rovine stanno crollando proprio adesso!" esclamò il minore dei fratelli. "Eppure non dovremo aver abbattuto le colonne portanti!"  
"No… non stanno crollando…" fece Granger, attivando subito la sua magia.

Erza alzò una lancia, per poi poggiarla a terra, guardando gli uomini dell'Imperatore tutti a terra, privi di sensi.  
Al suo fianco Lucy, Fred e Happy sospirarono di sollievo, per poi girarsi verso le rovine non appena la terra cominciò a tremare.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese la rossa, voltando anche lei lo sguardo.  
Lucy tuttavia spalancò gli occhi spaventata. "Non è possibile…"  
"Che razza di scherzo è questo?! Non può esistere una magia del genere! Non per qualcosa di così grande!" esclamò il Weasley.  
Sotto i loro occhi, le rovine stavano tornando alla loro posizione originale, come se non fossero mai state toccate.

"Ma che cavolo succede?!" urlò Natsu, battendo furiosamente un piede per terra.  
"In questo modo i raggi lunari colpiranno Deliora." disse Hermione. "Ma chi può aver fatto una cosa del genere?"  
"Perdonate il disturbo." S'intromise Zarti, avanzando nella stanza, fermandosi di fronte a Leon. "Visto che manca poco al tramonto, ho pensato di raddrizzare le rovine…"  
"Zarti… allora è opera tua!" esclamò l'Imperatore Zero, guardandolo sorpreso.  
"E quello chi è? Non è lo stesso di ieri…" fece Gray, guardando il nuovo arrivato.  
"Erano in due?!" esclamò Ron, spalancando gli occhi. "Ditemi che questo qui non è potente quanto l'altro, o siamo spacciati!"  
Zarti si voltò verso di loro, divertito. "Certo che no… io sono più forte." Rispose.  
"Se penso alla fatica che abbiamo fatto per spostarle… Come ci sei riuscito?" chiese Dragonil, ottenendo in risposta una divertita risata. "Ti ho chiesto come hai fatto a raddrizzarle!" urlò ancora, mostrando una piccola fiammella dentro la bocca.  
"Bene… vado a dare inizio al rituale delle gocce di Luna!" Continuò Zarti, fingendo di non averlo sentito e facendo dietro front.  
"Mi ignora!" si lamentò il rosa, per poi sputare due fiammate, accompagnate da due comici sbuffi di fumo dal naso. "Come ti permetti, sottospecie di Namahage*!" urlò, correndogli dietro.  
"Namahage?" ripeté il Weasley minore, guardando gli altri, che alzarono le spalle confusi quanto lui.  
"Vai con lui, Ron." Disse Hermione. "Natsu probabilmente non userà alcun incantesimo oltre ai suoi, e potrebbe servirgli un supporto esterno."  
Il rosso la guardò, per poi sospirare. "Lo sapevo io che mi sarei pentito di essere venuto qua…" replicò. "E va bene. Vedete solo di sistemare quel tipo."  
"Non ti preoccupare." Rispose Gray, guardandoli serio. "Ora ho capito. Non posso perdere. E non solo per me… ne va del buon nome di Fairy Tail!"  
"E anche del nome di Grifondoro. È la casa del coraggio, non dimenticarlo!" Esclamò George, alzando la bacchetta, imitato subito dalla ragazza.  
Leon restò impassibile mentre anche Ron spariva oltre il muro.  
"Che razza di scocciatori…" fece, guardandoli uno per uno.  
"Prima, quando ero pronto per colpirti con l'Iced Shell… tu avevi calcolato che mi avrebbero fermato?" domandò il moro.  
"No, non credevo che qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a interrompere l'incantesimo. Non avevo mai visto una simile magia…"  
"Allora eri pronto a subire il colpo!" disse il Weasley.  
"Certo!" ribatté l'albino. "Sapevo che poi qualcuno mi avrebbe aiutato… ecco perché ti ho spinto a provarci!"  
"Era come pensavo…" intervenne Hermione. "Non hai avuto paura perché ti trovi già nel posto dove l'Iced Shell può essere sciolto."  
"Esattamente." Rispose l'Imperatore Zero con un ghigno.  
"Sono stato un imprudente… Quindi l'Iced Shell è inutile…" mormorò Gray, stringendo i pugni.  
"Allora? Ti va ancora di farla finita una volta per tutte?"  
"Smettila!" gridò l'altro, facendo bloccare sul posto Leon.  
"Cosa?!"  
"Rinuncia a Deliora!"  
"Ma che stai dicendo?! Prima mi minacci e ora tenti di convincermi? Cos'è? Tenti di nascondere le zanne che hai snudato?"  
"Incontra Fuffi, poi ne riparliamo di zanne…" commentò George, sospirando.  
"Leon, ascoltami bene…" proseguì Gray, serio. "Ur è ancora viva!"  
L'albino restò fermo al suo posto, impassibile, a osservare il suo vecchio compagno, cosa che non fece George, che spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.  
"Che cosa?!" urlò, per poi guardare Hermione, che però aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
"Allora non era un rilevamento sbagliato…" fece lei. "La forza magica che avevo individuato prima quando eravamo di fronte a Deliora era vera…"  
"L'Iced Shell è un incantesimo in grado di trasformare i corpi in blocchi di ghiaccio." Spiegò il moro. "Il ghiaccio che ricopre Deliora… lo stesso ghiaccio che vuoi sciogliere… non è altro che Ur stessa. Ur è ancora viva sotto forma di ghiaccio!" urlò al nemico, che nonostante tutto restò ancora indifferente. "Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima… ma Ur mi aveva fatto promettere di non farlo!"  
L'albino non disse nulla, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi all'altro.  
"Gray…" cominciò.  
"Leon… Quindi ti dico-" Ma Gray non completò la frase, spalancando gli occhi.  
"Basta!" decretò Leon, con uno sguardo folle.  
"Gray!" urlarono preoccupati George e Hermione, osservando la spada di ghiaccio che aveva trafitto allo stomaco l'amico.  
"Ero già al corrente di questa buffonata!" continuò l'albino, portando più a fondo la spada, ignorando il sangue che schizzava dal corpo del suo ex compagno. "Ormai quella cosa non è più Ur… è solamente un blocco di ghiaccio!"  
Dicendo ciò, estrasse la spada dal suo corpo, lasciandolo cadere a terra.  
"Gray!" urlò ancora la ragazza, raggiungendolo, mentre George restò al suo posto, guardando incredulo il corpo dell'amico.  
"Tu…" sputò, rivolgendo a Leon uno sguardo di puro odio. "Tu hai la minima idea del valore di una vita?!" gli urlò contro, alzando la bacchetta.  
Leon fendette l'aria con la spada per pulirla dal sangue che la ricopriva. "Certo… ed è per questo che voglio portare assolutamente a termine il mio piano. Non crederete davvero che Ur sia ancora viva sotto quella forma, vero?"  
"Tu sapevi tutto… eppure hai continuato con il tuo piano…" s'intromise una voce identica a quella di George, mentre Fred entrava nella stanza, riservando all'avversario lo stesso sguardo del gemello.  
"Altri rinforzi, eh? Poco importa, non potete nulla contro di me."  
"Fratello… credo sia il momento di mostrare i nostri progressi." Fece George, aspettando che il gemello lo affiancasse, mentre Hermione spostava Gray con cautela, portandolo vicino a un muro e cercando di fermare l'emorragia.  
"Cosa volete fare?" chiese lei, guardandoli.  
"Beh, diciamo che in questi mesi non siamo rimasti a guardare. E tu poche ore fa ci hai dato la conferma che non è stato inutile." Disse Fred, mentre lui e il fratello venivano avvolti da un vento rosso. "Avremmo preferito usarla sotto la guida di Natsu, visto che lui con le fiamme è un esperto… ma credo che possiamo permetterci di testarla qui!"  
Il ghiaccio attorno alle pareti cominciò a sciogliersi di fronte a quel vento caldo, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Leon. "Com'è possibile? Il mio ghiaccio è a prova di fuoco! Non potete scioglierlo!"  
I due gemelli sorrisero, per poi mettere via le bacchette.  
"Infatti il nostro non è semplice fuoco." Avvertì George, per poi battere un pugno contro quello del suo gemello.  
"_Magia gemella_! _Ignum_! _Lupus_!" urlarono insieme.  
L'aria attorno a loro cominciò a riunirsi e a prendere la forma di un lupo di fuoco, che ululò contro l'avversario.  
"Una magia plastica… di fuoco?!" esclamò incredulo, guardando prima la creatura e poi i due gemelli.  
"Così è una magia plastica, eh? Buono a sapersi…" affermò Fred, sorridendo di fronte allo sguardo basito di Hermione.  
"Come… Quando…?" balbettò lei.  
"Sinceramente, non sapevamo se ci saremmo riusciti o no." Rispose l'altro Weasley. "Però dopo la battaglia contro Phantom, abbiamo capito che in questo mondo la nostra magia non è sufficiente… perciò, in segreto dagli altri, abbiamo cominciato ad allenarci per poter usare un diverso tipo di magia. Questa però è la prima volta che creiamo qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso."  
"Non crediate che questa buffonata basti per fermarmi! Io sono l'unico in grado di sconfiggere Deliora… di conseguenza voi non siete altro che nullità!" urlò Leon, alzando la spada.  
"Direi che prima dovrai sconfiggerci… e non sarà facile!" replicarono i due gemelli, muovendo le braccia davanti a loro. "Attacca!"  
Il lupo di fuoco alzò lo sguardo verso il nemico, spalancando la bocca e mostrando i suoi affilati denti. Poi, senza aspettare un secondo di più, sputò una palla di fuoco in direzione di Leon, che creò subito un uccello di ghiaccio.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, la sfera si divise, creando una decina di raggi di fuoco, che lo colpirono in pieno, provocando una catena di esplosioni, seguite da piccoli fuochi d'artificio, il cui fumo nascose l'albino alla vista degli altri.  
"Incredibile…" commentò Hermione.  
"I gemelli Weasley tornano alla carica!" esclamarono i due, dandosi un cinque.  
Tuttavia, la loro gioia finì presto.  
Uscendo di corsa dal fumo, con i vestiti bruciati in più punti, Leon tagliò in due il lupo, che esplose in una sfera di fuoco, cogliendo di sorpresa i fratelli.  
"Voi… Come osate ferirmi?!" urlò, alzando la spada contro i due.  
Ma prima che potesse raggiungerli, Gray lo colpì con un pugno al mento, lanciandolo indietro, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti, che non si erano nemmeno resi conto della ripresa dell'amico.  
"M-Ma… è assurdo!" esclamò l'Imperatore Zero, atterrando in piedi, mentre un fiotto di sangue gli scendeva dalla bocca. "Come fai a muoverti con una ferita del genere?!"  
"Ora mi sono stufato…" rispose lui con tono serio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo duro. "Avevo intenzione di aiutarti… ma ora mi sono davvero stufato!"  
Senza attendere un secondo di più, Fullbuster creò dal nulla un arco di ghiaccio, con tre frecce pronte per essere scoccate. L'istante seguente, i tre dardi partirono, fischiando, e colpirono in pieno il loro bersaglio, investendolo con un'ondata di ghiaccio.  
L'albino fu sul punto di cadere indietro, ma riuscì a restare in piedi, giusto per ricevere una ginocchiata sul naso, seguita subito da un calcio all'addome, un altro pugno in faccia e una testata, che lasciarono diverse ferite e lividi al primo apprendista di Ur, che barcollò fino a un muro.  
"I-Incredibile… Credevo che ormai non potesse più combattere, e invece gliele sta dando di santa ragione…" commentò Hermione. "Però così… non resisterà ancora per molto…" aggiunse, preoccupata.  
Leon ansimò, sputando diverse volte del sangue.  
"Gray mi sta…facendo sanguinare…" costatò, alzando la testa e mostrando uno sguardo infuriato. "No… Non lo accetto!" urlò, poggiando una mano sul muro. "_Ice Make… Snow Dragon_!"  
Non appena pronunciò la magia, il muro cedette, lasciando posto a un drago di ghiaccio, che si avventò su Gray, mordendolo al petto, per poi rompersi in migliaia di frammenti, lasciando cadere a terra il suo obiettivo, che cercò di tirarsi su con l'aiuto delle braccia, mentre i gemelli Weasley e Hermione restavano indietro, indecisi se intervenire o meno.  
"Vorrei che non mi faceste sprecare troppo potere magico…" asserì Leon, sorridendo. "Perché mi serve per affrontare Deliora!"  
"Ancora con questa storia?!" urlò Fred. "Non puoi davvero credere di poterlo sconfiggere! È impossibile!"  
Leon si girò verso di loro, continuando a rivolgergli il suo sorriso folle. "Direi di finirla qui, visto che tra poco Deliora si risveglierà… Ormai nessuno è in grado di fermarlo…"  
"Io… lo fermerò…" rispose il moro, riuscendo a rialzarsi e sollevando una mano per fermare gli altri, che si erano mossi per soccorrerlo.  
"Parole al vento, mentre Zarti si sta occupando del rituale delle gocce di Luna voi siete qui nell'inutile speranza di avere la meglio!"  
Gray sorrise. "Ti consiglio di non sottovalutare Natsu e gli altri!" esclamò, tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni la sua bacchetta, che era rimasta miracolosamente illesa. "E nemmeno noi!"

Zarti restò fermo ad osservare Deliora di fronte a lui con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
"Ormai manca poco…" mormorò.  
"Beccato!" urlò una voce, poco prima che Natsu, completamente avvolto dalle fiamme, si avventasse su di lui per colpirlo, fallendo miseramente a causa del suo annuncio che aveva dato modo al mago di spostarsi. "Per cominciare, una bella riscaldata!" continuò il Dragon Slayer, cercando di sorprenderlo con una fiammata, che Zarti evitò, abbassandosi subito dopo per non essere colpito da un Filipendo di Ron.  
"Oh, oh… una frase che mette allegria!" esclamò il mago mascherato, atterrando poco lontano. "Come avete fatto a trovarmi? La maga sensoriale è rimasta indietro…"  
"Ho il fiuto sviluppato, io…" rispose Salamander, guardandolo, mentre il rosso lo raggiungeva. "E mi sta dicendo che tu usi un profumo da donna!"  
"Come?" fece il Weasley, guardandolo storto.  
"Oh, oh, oh…" continuò a ridere Zarti. "Io devo assolutamente risvegliare Deliora…"  
"Non provarci nemmeno, che tanto è impossibile!"  
"E come mai sarebbe impossibile?"  
Natsu sorrise, per poi indicarlo. "Perché io e Ron ti fermeremo! Mentre Gray, George e Hermione fermeranno quell'altro tipo! Punto e basta!"  
"Io vorrei tirarmi fuori…" replicò Ron, voltandosi a guardare il demone e deglutendo.  
Ma non appena i suoi occhi si soffermarono sul blocco di ghiaccio, fu costretto a sgranarli. "Natsu!" chiamò allarmato, facendo girare l'amico, che spalancò incredulo gli occhi.  
Di fronte a loro, la luce viola della Luna stava colpendo il ghiaccio, cominciando finalmente a scioglierlo, liberando la prima parte della testa di Deliora.  
"L-La luce?!" esclamò, incapace di accettare ciò che stava vedendo.  
"Qualcuno sta continuando il rituale?! Credevo che Harry e Erza ormai avessero sistemato tutti!"  
Zarti sorrise. "L'azione di un singolo uomo produce un effetto debole, ma devo dire che finora abbiamo accumulato un bel po' di gocce di Luna… perciò Toby sarà sufficiente per concludere il rituale." Spiegò. "Basta dare a Deliora la possibilità di muoversi…"  
"È terribile… contro un simile mostro, non abbiamo alcuna possibilità!" gridò il Weasley, indietreggiando.  
"Dobbiamo bloccare il tizio che sta continuando il rituale!" urlò il rosa, muovendosi per raggiungere le scale, ma venendo buttato a terra da Zarti, che si limitò ad abbassare il braccio verso terra.  
"Non mi direte che vi è venuta voglia di scappare?" domandò divertito. "Be', toglietevelo dalla testa, non ve ne andrete."  
Natsu si rialzò, guardando il tizio mascherato.  
"È stato un grosso errore inseguirmi… maghi di Fairy Tail!"  
Ron e Natsu restarono in silenzio.  
"Non sarà affatto facile… Ho davvero l'impressione che sia più forte dell'altro…" mormorò il mago di Hogwarts.  
"Ovvio che è così. In fondo, Klaun altri non è che il mio apprendista. Tuttavia, vi ha mentito… lui non vi ha mai incontrati prima d'ora."  
Ron spalancò gli occhi. "Come sarebbe a dire? Conosceva i nostri nomi, le nostre magie… aveva anche una bacchetta magica!"  
"Che cosa?! Non ne sapevo nulla io!" esclamò Natsu sorpreso.  
Zarti sorrise, alzando una mano, facendo così apparire una sfera di cristallo. "Sapeva solo ciò che gli ho detto io… e la bacchetta è stato un mio regalo."  
Il Weasley indietreggiò. "Q-Quella sfera… è la stessa che aveva quella ragazza a Hogwarts!"  
"Oh, oh, oh… Vedo che la memoria non ti inganna, ma quale sarà il mio vero aspetto? Quello di questo vecchio mascherato, o quello della bella ragazza?"  
Ma prima che potesse continuare, Natsu decollò contro di lui, distruggendo con un pugno il pavimento nel punto in cui si trovava Zarti prima che gli sfuggisse.  
"Se sciolgo il ghiaccio con le mie fiamme, farai meno fatica anche tu, no?!" chiese, girandosi a guardare l'avversario. "Prima sistemiamo te, poi ci occuperemo del tizio che sta lassù!"  
Zarti si mise a ridere di nuovo, per nulla preoccupato. "La tua velocità e la tua flessibilità in combattimento sono davvero notevoli…" commentò.

"Le rovine stanno tremando ancora…" fece Hermione, cercando di restare in piedi.  
"Sarà iniziato il rituale delle gocce di Luna e il ghiaccio intorno a Deliora comincia a sciogliersi." fece Leon, sorridendo.  
'_Ur…_' pensò preoccupato Gray.  
"Credo che la questione sia chiusa qui… e voi non siete riusciti a fermarci!" urlò l'albino. "Non avete idea di quanto abbia aspettato questo momento! Anni di ricerche e di selezione accurata degli uomini giusti…" disse alzando l'indice e il medio della mano destra, facendo partire dal pavimento delle lance di ghiaccio che colpirono di striscio i quattro maghi.  
"Alla fine ho individuato il posto, l'Isola di Galuna, che raccoglie i raggi lunari! Tre anni fa abbiamo trasportato qui Deliora da Burago…"  
Gray sbatté il pugno destro contro il palmo dell'altra mano, riuscendo così ad annullare la magia avversaria.  
"Hai buttato al vento tre anni per inseguire questo progetto assurdo?" chiese il moro all'ex compagno, che sgranò gli occhi colmi d'ira.  
"Assurdo?!" ripeté, scagliandogli contro un blocco di ghiaccio. "Che faccia tosta! Proprio tu che hai sprecato tutto il tempo a spassartela in una gilda!"  
Gray alzò le braccia come scudo, riuscendo a infrangere la magia senza riportare troppi danni.  
"Non ha sprecato il suo tempo!" esclamò George, cercando di ignorare il sangue che colava dalle ferite sulle braccia, imitato dagli altri due. "La gilda ti permette di crescere e di diventare più forte! Noi l'abbiamo capito nonostante siano passati solo pochi mesi da quando ne abbiamo scoperto l'esistenza, ma ne siamo sicuri!"  
"Hai perfettamente ragione, fratello… ed è per questo che non possiamo passare oltre a tutto questo!"  
"Io ho solo avuto fiducia nelle parole di Ur…" continuò Fullbuster. "Perciò sono arrivato fino a Fairy Tail! Ur aveva ragione, lì c'erano un sacco di maghi potenti! Non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi!"

"_Direi che è inutile…" fece Makarov, guardando Gray, ancora bambino. "Iced Shell è una magia che nasce dalla precisa volontà di chi la esegue… un estraneo, per quanto potente, non riuscirebbe mai a sciogliere quel ghiaccio…" _  
"_Ma qui ci sono un sacco di maghi eccezionali e io credevo-" _  
"_Forse un modo ci sarebbe… ma è meglio non provarci. Perché sciogliere quel ghiaccio significherebbe uccidere Ur…" _

"Ora che ci penso, immagino che il vecchio si riferisse proprio al rituale delle gocce di Luna…" continuò il moro, fissando con astio Leon. "Che delusione quando ho capito che quel crimine lo voleva compiere proprio il discepolo di Ur… un mio vecchio compagno…"  
"Puoi dire ciò che ti pare, io ho vissuto solo in attesa di questo giorno!" Dicendo ciò, Leon cominciò a caricare una magia nella mano destra. "Quando il maestro crepa, i suoi discepoli devono solo pensare a come superarlo in potenza! La chiave è Deliora! L'unica cosa che Ur non è riuscita a fare è abbatterlo! Invece io ci riuscirò e la supererò!"  
"Certo che sei ostinato…" asserì George. "Ma sei completamente cieco."  
"Cieco?" ripeté Leon.  
"Già!" esclamò Hermione. "Il messaggio di Ur era di andare avanti, proprio come ha fatto Gray! Non di continuare a cercare di superarla!"  
"Che cosa ne sapete voi?!" buttò lui, rabbioso.  
"Fino a poco più di un anno fa, io non sapevo nemmeno dell'esistenza della magia… E ora mi ritrovo a usarla per combattere! C'è sempre qualcosa di nuovo e allo stesso modo c'è sempre qualcuno di più forte!"  
Leon spalancò gli occhi, riconoscendo nelle parole della ragazza quelle della sua maestra,  
"Sta' zitta… Non parlare!" urlò, creando un lupo di ghiaccio, scagliandoglielo contro.  
Fu Gray a salvarla, mettendosi in mezzo e colpendo con un pugno la creatura, distruggendola.  
"Come può battere Ur uno che non riesce nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi?! Ripassa tra cento anni, idiota!" urlò, alzando la bacchetta, che fu completamente avvolta dal ghiaccio, restando incastonata all'interno di una spada, con cui colpì in pieno Leon, tagliandolo a metà.  
Tuttavia, il suo corpo divenne di ghiaccio, per poi disintegrarsi.  
"_Ice Make…_" cominciò l'Imperatore Zero, riapparendo alle sue spalle. "_Snow Tiger_!"  
Una gigantesca tigre di ghiaccio apparve richiamata dalle sue parole, dirigendosi di corsa contro il moro, che saltò verso l'alto.  
"_Ice Make Prison_!" urlò Gray, creando una complessa gabbia di ghirigori, con cui intrappolò l'animale che cercava inutilmente di liberarsi. "Un'immagine che ti sta a pennello, Leon! Una bestia feroce senza un briciolo di cervello!"  
L'albino digrignò i denti. "Sei ridicolo! Guarda che fine faccio fare alle tue costruzioni!" replicò, alzando la mano.  
Ma con sua sorpresa, non successe nulla.  
"Modellare con un'unica mano è un esercizio privo di equilibrio! Ecco perché nei momenti cruciali non sai esprimerti al meglio!" spiegò il moro, battendo il pugno contro il palmo dell'altra mano, creando subito un'enorme cannone di ghiaccio, puntandolo contro l'avversario. "_Ice Cannon_!" urlò, colpendo in pieno l'ex compagno, che urlò di dolore, volando contro il muro, che crollò sotto la potenza del colpo subito, mostrando la foresta che si trovava attorno al tempio.  
"Questa era una lezione di Ur." Concluse il mago di Fairy Tail, facendo sciogliere il cannone, mentre l'Imperatore Zero si tirava in piedi davanti a ciò che restava della parete, con gli occhi vitrei.  
"Gr… ay…" riuscì a dire, poco prima che su tutto il suo corpo si aprissero decine di ferite, da cui prese a uscire il sangue, e crollasse a terra privo di sensi, decretando così la sua sconfitta.  
Il moro sospirò, stanco, per poi fare una smorfia di dolore quando la ferita all'addome riprese a sanguinare copiosamente, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.  
"Gray!" urlarono i tre maghi di Hogwarts, raggiungendolo, mentre lui congelava la zona della ferita.  
"Ce l'hai fatta… Hai sconfitto Leon!" esclamò felice la castana, mentre i due gemelli mostravano il pollice alzato e un sorriso luminoso.  
Gray rispose con lo stesso sorriso, che si spense quando un ruggito terribile riempì l'aria, facendo tremare tutto quanto.  
"No… non ditemi che è ciò che penso!" disse Hermione, sgranando gli occhi.  
"Controlla subito, presto!" esclamò Fred preoccupato.  
"Non posso… ho esaurito la mia energia magica, non sono ancora abituata a sfruttarla in questo modo… con la bacchetta non risentiamo dello sforzo."  
"Quell'urlo… non potrei mai dimenticarlo…" mormorò Gray, alzandosi, con gli occhi che tremavano.  
"Deliora…" rispose per loro Leon, schiudendo le palpebre.  
'_Dannazione! Allora deve essersi risvegliato!'_ pensò il moro, chiudendo le mani a pugno. '_Non c'è altro da fare! Iced Shell!'_

Lucy e Erza sollevarono lo sguardo preoccupate.  
"C-Cos'è stato?!" chiese la bionda, spaventata.  
"Forse era il tuo stomaco che si lamentava…" azzardò Happy, ricevendo un'occhiataccia dall'interessata.  
"Immagino che tu stia scherzando, ma mi dà fastidio lo stesso!"  
"Potrebbe trattarsi di quel famoso Deliora…" ipotizzò Erza.  
"Purtroppo è così." Rispose una voce, mentre Harry li raggiungeva con i vestiti sporchi di sangue. "Hanno gestito bene la situazione. Mi hanno mandato contro tutti i loro uomini, facendomi perdere tempo."  
"L-La stessa cosa che è successa con noi!" rispose la maga degli spiriti stellari. "Ma allora cosa possiamo fare?"  
Majutsu spostò lo sguardo verso il raggio lunare che attraversava la stanza. "Prepararci a combattere. Ormai non c'è altra scelta. Se quel demone lasciasse l'isola, sarebbe una tragedia!"  
"No." Si oppose Titania. "Il rituale non si è ancora fermato, perciò il suo risveglio non dev'essere ancora completo. Se ci sbrighiamo, forse riusciamo a interromperlo prima che sia troppo tardi!"  
Harry annuì, avviandosi seguito dai compagni.

Natsu e Ron si portarono le mani sulle orecchie quando Deliora ruggì, avendo finalmente la testa libera dal ghiaccio.  
"Ci siamo!" urlò Zarti, esultando per il risultato ottenuto.  
"È terribile! È quasi libero!" esclamò Ron, osservando con puro terrore il demone, che cominciò a muovere il capo, cercando di rompere il ghiaccio che ancora lo teneva fermo.  
"Stiamo sprecando troppo tempo! Dobbiamo riuscire a-" Ma Natsu con fece in tempo a completare la frase che la sfera di cristallo di Zarti lo colpì in faccia, facendolo cadere a terra.  
La sfera ribalzò sul pavimento, per poi andare a sbattere contro una delle pareti della grotta e infine tornare dal proprietario, restando sospesa in aria.  
"Guarda un po'… la stessa cosa che stavo pensando anch'io…" asserì il mago mascherato, per poi rispedire il globo contro il Dragon Slayer, colpendolo ancora.  
Ma prima che riuscisse a dargli il terzo colpo, la sfera di cristallo esplose in mille pezzi.  
Zarti si voltò verso Ron, che stava abbassando la bacchetta. "S-Stavolta non me ne starò in disparte…" balbettò, cercando di mandare via la paura.  
"Oh… a quanto pare, entrare a far parte di Fairy Tail aiuta… ma non troppo."  
Il mago mascherato alzò la mano destra, e immediatamente i frammenti della sfera si riunirono, ricomponendola, per poi mandarla contro un incredulo Weasley, colpendolo in pieno stomaco e spingendolo contro il muro, contro cui impattò con violenza, spalancando la bocca e ritrovandosi con il respiro mozzato.  
"Com'è possibile?! È tornata come prima!" esclamò Natsu, rialzandosi.  
"Si tratta di una delle Lost Magic… Una magia che è stata cancellata col passare dei secoli a causa della sua potenza e dei suoi gravi effetti collaterali…" spiegò Zarti. "Proprio come successe al tuo Dragon Slayer."  
"Una magia perduta?" domandò il rosso, ansimando per il dolore. "Ma questo non spiega… come hai restituito alle rovine il loro vecchio aspetto. Per un oggetto piccolo posso capire…"  
"Il tempo." Rispose il mago mascherato. "Posso manovrare il fattore tempo degli oggetti! In altre parole, sono tornato al momento in cui non erano ancora state distrutte."  
"Il tempo?!" ripeté Natsu. "Ma è impossibile! Non esiste una magia in grado di alterarlo!"  
"È _L'Arco del Tempo_, una delle Lost Magic…" disse ancora. "Adesso, però, che ne dite se vi mostrassi il suo completo potere? Per esempio accelerando il tempo della sfera e spostandola nel futuro?"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, la sfera di cristallo accelerò il suo movimento, per poi colpire decine di volte i due maghi in pochi secondi, sollevandoli da terra per la forza d'urto dei colpi, costringendo entrambi a urlare.  
Natsu riuscì ad avvolgere una mano con il fuoco e colpì l'oggetto, distruggendolo, salvo vederlo ricomporsi nuovamente davanti ai propri occhi, dopodiché esso riprese il suo moto, ricominciando a colpirlo.  
"Maledetto!" urlò Salamander, portando in avanti il braccio infuocato, pronto a ricevere la sfera, che però si fermò di colpo a pochi centimetri da lui.  
"Certo… posso fermare anche il tempo!" illustrò Zarti, spiegando quel blocco improvviso.  
"P-Però… non funziona… sugli umani, vero? Altrimenti ci avresti… già messo fuori gioco agendo sul nostro tempo…" dedusse Ron, cercando di rialzarsi, senza però ottenere troppi risultati.  
"Ti sei accorto di un particolare importante. Per essere precisi, non funziona su alcun organismo vivente… ecco perché non posso sciogliere il ghiaccio, visto che si tratta di Ur…"  
"Io proprio non ti capisco…" esordì Natsu, lasciando per la prima volta sorpreso l'avversario. "Desideri che Deliora rinasca per far sì che Leon lo sconfigga… A Leon la cosa sta più che bene, ma che ci guadagnate tu e i tuoi compagni?"  
"Che devo dirti? Mi sono aggregato di recente alla banda…"  
"Parla chiaro! Qual è il tuo obiettivo?!" chiese il Dragon Slayer, pulendosi un rivolo di sangue con il dorso della mano.  
Zarti sorrise, prima di lasciarsi andare a un attacco d'ilarità. "Non potresti mai capire… L'Imperatore Zero, anzi, per meglio dire, quel fantoccio non ha alcuna possibilità contro Deliora!"  
"V-Vuoi dire che ci penserai tu?" domandò il Weasley, riuscendo a mettersi seduto, osservando l'enorme demone che cercava ancora di liberarsi, mentre il ghiaccio continuava a sciogliersi.  
"Certo che no. Io voglio solo farlo mio…"  
I due maghi spalancarono gli occhi, mentre Zarti portava una mano di fronte a sé, venendo circondato da un'aura di pura malvagità.  
"Anche se si tratta di un demone immortale, esiste una magia per controllarlo… Chissà che spasso sarà poter manovrare un essere potente come quello!"  
"Tutti qui? Davvero ridicolo…" commentò Natsu, sbuffando deluso.  
"Come tutto qui?!" ripeté incredulo Ron, dimenticandosi un attimo delle ferite. "Se dovesse riuscire a controllare quella creatura, per questo mondo sarà la fine!"  
"Ma io mi immaginavo chissà quale obiettivo… e invece…" contestò il rosa, amareggiato.  
"Oh, oh, oh… Tu non sei ancora in grado di capire… arriva il momento in cui il potere diventa necessario…"  
Per tutta risposta, Natsu avvolse ancora il braccio destro con le fiamme. "In quel caso, io mi fiderò solo delle mie forze, dei miei amici e del potere dei maghi di Fairy Tail!" decretò in preda all'ira.  
"La spacconeria ti porterà alla rovina." sentenziò Zarti, alzando una mano verso l'alto. "Soffitto… accelera il tempo e crolla!" ordinò.  
Non appena pronunciò l'incantesimo, diversi pezzi della volta cominciarono a staccarsi, precipitando verso il suolo.  
"_Protego_!" riuscì a pronunciare Ron, giusto in tempo per deviare la traiettoria di una pietra.  
"Siete un branco di stolti!" urlò invece Natsu, incurante delle macerie che gli stavano cadendo attorno. "Avete devastato l'isola per i vostri futili interessi! Ne ho abbastanza di gente del vostro stampo!" Dicendo ciò, avvolse i piedi con le fiamme, per poi usarle come propulsore e lanciarsi contro l'avversario, pronto a colpirlo con il pugno.  
Lui sorrise, alzando ancora il braccio e circondandosi di decine di macerie, per poi scagliarle contro il Dragon Slayer.  
"Vediamo se il mio Arco del Tempo riesce a catturare le tue fiamme selvagge…"  
"Arco o porco, non m'importa un accidenti!" replicò Salamander, annientando con una fiammata le macerie, i cui rimasugli tornarono indietro, costringendo Zarti a coprirsi la maschera con un braccio.  
Quando riuscì a tornare a vedere chiaramente, Natsu era scomparso.  
"Dov'è finito?!" esclamò incredulo, guardandosi attorno.  
"Guarda che il tempo riesco a manipolarlo pure io!" dichiarò Dragonil, riapparendo sopra di lui.  
"Eh?!"  
"Come diamine ha fatto?!" si chiese il Weasley, guardando l'amico precipitare contro l'avversario, che per la prima volta mostrò uno sguardo impaurito.  
"In particolar modo il futuro… e predico che tra un secondo sarai scaraventato via!"  
Natsu portò indietro il braccio infuocato, per poi colpire il nemico su una guancia. "_Pugno d'Acciaio Salamander_!" urlò, mentre l'avversario veniva scagliato lontano come da lui anticipato, andando a schiantarsi contro una roccia, restando inerme.

Toby volò all'indietro, mentre Erza abbassava la spada.  
Poco lontano, Harry, Lucy e Happy videro il raggio lunare dissolversi, decretando così la fine del rituale.  
"Ce l'ha fatta! Ha bloccato le gocce di Luna!" esclamò felice la bionda, mentre il gatto guardava dubbioso lo sgherro di Leon.  
"Ma quello agiva da solo?" si chiese, poco prima che una luce uscisse dal buco del pavimento, illuminando a giorno l'intera zona.  
"È troppo tardi!" urlò Toby. "Il rituale si è concluso!"  
"Che cosa?! Vuoi dire che non abbiamo fatto in tempo?!" esclamò Majutsu, avvicinandosi al raggio.

* Surreale protagonista di una festa popolare di Akita, nel nord del Giappone.


	25. Il destino di Deliora

**Capitolo 25: Il destino di Deliora: l'ultima magia di Ur**

Deliora distrusse il resto del ghiaccio che per anni l'aveva tenuto prigioniero, per poi lanciare un lungo ruggito che fece tremare l'intera struttura.  
"Impossibile…" fece Ron, alzandosi, mentre Gray, Fred, George e Hermione li raggiugevano, fissando increduli il demone che si guardava attorno, togliendosi di dosso i rimasugli del blocco di ghiaccio.  
Il moro posò una mano a terra, cercando di afferrare l'acqua da una delle pozzanghere che si erano create. "Ur…" mormorò, osservando l'acqua scorrere tra le dita.  
"Gray! Ragazzi! Siete qui!" urlò Natsu, raggiungendoli di corsa, mentre Ron veniva aiutato dai fratelli. "A questo punto non ci resta altro da fare se non abbatterlo!" continuò indicando Deliora.  
"Abbatterlo?" ripeté incredula Hermione, tremando. "Impossibile! Anche senza analizzarlo è chiaro che non abbiamo alcuna possibilità contro di lui!"  
"Uh, uh, uh…" ridacchiò una debole voce, anticipando Leon, che stava strisciando verso di loro. "Non ce la farete mai… Con quello io… Per superare Ur… Io solo…"  
I maghi di Fairy Tail guardarono sorpresi l'Imperatore Zero e il suo vaneggiare mentre si avvicinava.  
"Sei tu quello che non ce la farebbe!" gli urlò contro Gray. "Resta indietro!"  
L'albino lo ignorò, alzando lo sguardo verso il mostro. "Finalmente ci incontriamo… Deliora…" mormorò, mentre dentro di lui tornavano a galla antichi ricordi.

_Flashback_

"Il mago più potente?" chiese conferma un uomo, guardando un Leon bambino, con un piccolo zaino sulle spalle dal quale spuntava un bastone da mago. "Be', direi Ur, senza dubbio…"  
"Si era rifugiata nelle montagne per superare lo shock di aver perso la figlia…" disse triste un altro uomo.  
"Da queste parti nessuno può competere con Ur." ammise un terzo.  
"Ur…?" ripeté il ragazzino, con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia. "Magari accetta discepoli…"

"Hai intenzione di accettare quel bamboccio come tuo discepolo?!" urlò indignato Leon a Ur, in quel momento seduta, intenta a leggere un libro.  
"Ha detto che vuole imparare la magia… che male c'è?"  
"Per sostituire la figlia che hai perso basto io, no?"  
Senza lasciare tempo al bambino di continuare, la donna si alzò, rifilandogli subito un sonoro schiaffo, che lasciò incredulo l'albino, il quale si portò una mano sulla guancia lesa.  
"Eh?"  
"Leon… ficcati in testa che non ti ho mai considerato nemmeno una volta come il sostituto di mia figlia…"  
Dicendo ciò si abbassò alla sua altezza, posandogli le mani sul capo.  
"Tu sei… il mio amato discepolo…"

_Fine flashback_

L'Imperatore Zero si alzò in piedi e, barcollando, cercò di avvicinarsi al mostro.  
"Ma ora… io… ti supererò…" fece, poco prima che Gray lo colpisse al collo con la mano, facendogli perdere nuovamente l'equilibrio.  
"Leon… mi hai stufato!" esclamò, superando il corpo del vecchio compagno, fermandosi di fronte a Deliora. "Qui ci penso io!"  
Dicendo ciò, incrociò le braccia.  
"Ci penserò io a fermare Deliora! Iced Shell!" urlò, venendo subito avvolto dalla magia.  
"Gray, no!" gridò subito Hermione.  
"Non farlo Gray!" gridò Leon, fissandolo. "Pensa a quanto tempo c'è voluto per sciogliere quel ghiaccio! Così si ripeterà di nuovo tutto! Prima o poi il ghiaccio si scioglierà… ed io sarò lì, pronto a sfidarlo!"  
"Non mi resta altro da fare! È l'unico sistema per bloccare quel mostro!" replicò il moro.  
"Non credo proprio!" esclamarono insieme Fred e George, superandolo e fermandosi di fronte al demone, affiancati subito da Natsu e seguiti poco dopo da Hermione, che teneva sollevato per un braccio Ron. "Lo fermeremo noi!"  
"Ragazzi…" mormorò incredulo il mago del ghiaccio, per poi riprendersi. "Andatevene! Non intralciatemi!"  
"Non possiamo lasciarti usare quella magia!" ribatté George. "Non avremmo il coraggio di tornare a Grifondoro se ti lasciassimo morire!"  
Tutti e cinque i maghi alzarono lo sguardo, incrociando quello del demone.  
"Insieme ce la possiamo fare!" urlò Natsu, facendosi avvolgere dalle fiamme.  
Gray cominciò a diminuire l'energia magica, finché l'incantesimo non s'interruppe.  
"Ragazzi…" ripeté, guardandoli increduli.  
Fu Deliora a riportarlo alla realtà.  
Il mostro ruggì, alzando il suo braccio, pronto a colpire.  
"Preparatevi!" gridò Dragonil, facendo crescere le fiamme.  
Tuttavia non arrivò nessun colpo.  
Il braccio di Deliora restò fermo in alto, tremante.  
Poi, sotto gli occhi sconcertati dei presenti, si spaccò a metà, lasciando cadere a terra la mano, che s'infranse in migliaia di pezzi, come se fosse stato una statua di sale.  
"Eh?!" esclamarono tutti quanti, vedendo il demone riempirsi di crepe, per poi collassare su se stesso.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?! Non abbiamo fatto niente!" esclamò Ron, mentre lui e gli altri indietreggiavano per evitare di essere schiacciati dai pezzi del mostro.  
"A-Assurdo… Non può essere…" balbettò Leon, guardando terrorizzato l'immensa figura del demone che scompariva per sempre. "Deliora… è già morto!"  
Detto ciò, sbatté i pugni a terra con forza, cercando di dar sfogo alla sua frustrazione per aver visto il suo sogno infrangersi definitivamente.  
"Che cos'è successo?" domandò Hermione. "Deliora era vivo… si è mosso di fronte a noi! E non mi sembrava in fin di vita!"  
"In questi anni…" cominciò l'Imperatore Zero, attirando l'attenzione di tutti su di sé. "Il ghiaccio di Ur gli ha succhiato la vita… Noi ora abbiamo solo visto i suoi ultimi istanti…" L'albino sbatté ancora un pugno per terra, piangendo. "Non ce l'ho fatta… non sono riuscito a superare Ur…"  
"Incredibile… Non solo lo aveva bloccato, ma aveva anche trovato un modo per impedire che al suo risveglio potesse tornare a seminare il panico… La tua maestra doveva essere veramente grande!" commentò Fred, guardando Gray, che restò in silenzio.

"_Ora sigillerò la tua oscurità!"_

Il mago del ghiaccio si portò una mano sugli occhi, dai quali cominciarono a uscire due fiumi di lacrime.  
"Grazie, maestra… Grazie di tutto…" mormorò.  
"Ma quindi ora Ur è-" cominciò Ron, interrompendosi quando vide Gray scuotere la testa.  
"No… è ancora viva… Il ghiaccio si è sciolto, riversandosi in mare… Ur sarà viva per sempre." Rispose, facendo sorridere tutti i suoi amici.  
"Beh, ottimo lavoro!" esclamò la voce di Harry, mentre lui, Lucy, Happy ed Erza li raggiungevano, portandosi dietro un Toby svenuto dopo aver preso diverse botte in testa.  
Natsu fece per rispondere, ma si fermò quando Titania lo fissò con occhi truci.  
Lucy osservò i suoi amici lasciarsi cadere a terra esausti ma contenti di essere riusciti a uscire da quella situazione che ormai sembrava persa.  
E fu con ancor maggiore gioia che vide Gray aiutare Leon a rialzarsi, accompagnandolo fuori con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

"Evviva! Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" esultò Salamander, non appena furono tutti fuori dalle rovine.  
"Siamo stati grandiosi!" replicarono i gemelli, battendo un cinque al rosa.  
"Per un attimo ho temuto il peggio…" fece Lucy, sospirando di sollievo.  
"A chi lo dici… Ma almeno ne siamo usciti più forti di prima." Disse Hermione, trattenendo una smorfia di dolore per le sue ferite.  
"In questo modo abbiamo terminato una missione di classe S!" gridò ancora Natsu, saltando di gioia assieme ai due Weasley maggiori. "D'ora in poi potremo svolgerle quando vogliamo!"  
La loro felicità, però, s'infranse di colpo quando l'aria divenne gelida, facendo cominciare a sudare tutti quanti, che si voltarono lentamente.  
Majutsu e Titania li stavano osservando con occhi che lasciavano sperare ben poco di buono, mentre Ron si era nascosto dietro un albero.  
"S-Siamo morti…" deglutì Fred.  
"L'avevo scordato! Ci aspetta una punizione coi fiocchi!" urlò terrorizzata la bionda, portandosi le mani al viso.  
"Prima di questo, mi pare ci sia dell'altro da sistemare, no?" disse invece Harry, guardandoli.  
"Eh?" replicarono tutti quanti, a esclusione di Erza, che prese la parola.  
"Il vero obiettivo della missione è debellare il maleficio che ha trasformato in mostri gli abitanti del villaggio. La missione non è ancora conclusa."  
"Ma ora che Deliora è morto, la maledizione non dovrebbe essere sparita?" chiese Ron.  
"No. Deliora non c'entrava affatto con il maleficio." Ripose Potter. "È stato l'enorme potere delle gocce di Luna a devastare la gente del villaggio, perciò non dovrebbe essere cambiato nulla."  
"Assurdo…" commentò incredulo George, per poi girarsi a guardare Natsu, che stava battendo un cinque a Happy.  
"Allora che aspettiamo? Guariamoli!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer.  
"E come pensi di fare?" domandò Lucy, guardandolo male, mentre Gray si voltava verso Leon, che era appoggiato contro un masso.  
"Tu!" lo chiamò, invitandolo così a rispondere.  
"Io non ne so nulla." Disse lui schietto.  
"Ma come non ne sai nulla?!" gli urlò contro Happy.  
"Se non lo sapete nemmeno voi, come possiamo sciogliere la maledizione?" chiese Hermione, avvicinandosi.  
"Sapevamo dell'esistenza del villaggio sin dal momento in cui siamo giunti sull'isola… ma non abbiamo mai interferito con quella gente, e nemmeno loro si sono mai fatti vivi."  
"Nemmeno una volta?" domandò sorpresa Erza.  
"Ora che ci penso, le gocce cadevano ogni notte… eppure nessuno del villaggio è venuto a indagare su questo posto." Osservò Hermione.  
"Io ho parecchi dubbi sul fatto che quei raggi abbiano una qualche influenza sul corpo umano…" fece Leon.  
"Ma che stai dicendo? Non vorrai insinuare che non è colpa vostra?!" chiese dubbioso George.  
"Per tre anni quella luce l'abbiamo assorbita anche noi." Rispose l'albino.  
"È vero…" ammise Harry. "Ed eravate ancora più vicini rispetto al villaggio…"  
L'albino spostò la testa di lato, incrociando le braccia attorno al petto.  
"Fate attenzione… quelli vi stanno nascondendo qualcosa… immagino che il lavoro della vostra gilda inizi adesso."  
I maghi restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Comunque, non la passerai liscia!" esclamò Natsu, indicando il mago sconfitto. "Hai raso al suolo il villaggio e-"  
Ma il Dragon Slayer non terminò la frase, visto che Erza provvide a zittirlo, schiacciandogli le guance con una mano e guardando seria Leon.  
"Toby ci ha detto perché volevano affrontare Deliora." Fece Harry. "I loro villaggi sono stati rasi al suolo da quel mostro… per questo si sono uniti al piano di Leon per distruggerlo." Spiegò, girandosi. "Non posso dirgli nulla. Anch'io sto proseguendo la nostra missione per motivi personali."  
"Tu, Majutsu?" chiese Leon, guardandolo. "Cosa può volere un mago potente come te?"  
"La stessa cosa che volevano Toby e gli altri: vendicare i miei genitori." Rispose lui senza voltarsi a guardarlo. "Non sono stati uccisi da un demone, ma da un mago malvagio. E non avrò pace finché non sarò io stesso a fargli trovare la morte."  
"Non bisogna vivere solo nel passato… ma anche nel presente, per poter avere un futuro." Proseguì Erza, guardando il compagno, sebbene le parole fossero rivolte a Leon. "Forza, andiamo. Abbiamo una maledizione da spezzare."  
Dicendo ciò, cominciò ad allontanarsi, seguita dagli altri, a esclusione di Gray, che restò indietro a osservare Leon.  
"Che stai guardando?" chiese lui infastidito.  
"Hai mai pensato di unirti a una gilda? Ti faresti un sacco di amici… e di rivali! Magari riusciresti a trovare un altro obiettivo…"  
Leon restò a guardarlo, per poi digrignare i denti e spostare lo sguardo. "Non dire sciocchezze… vattene e lasciami da solo!"  
Gray sorrise, per poi raggiungere i suoi amici.

Non appena i maghi misero piede nell'area di rifornimento, si guardarono intorno, spaesati.  
"Dove sono finiti tutti?" domandò sorpresa Lucy, senza riuscire a scorgere anima viva a parte loro.  
"Erano davvero tutti qui?" chiese Natsu, trovando difficile crederlo.  
"Sì… dopo che il villaggio è stato distrutto si sono spostati qui…" rispose George.  
"C'è nessuno?!" urlò Happy, volando sopra le tende.  
Ron si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie abbandonate, cercando di respirare normalmente nonostante le sue ferite.  
"Prima di cercare gli altri, ci conviene darvi una sistemata. Se lasciamo le vostre ferite così rischiate di non riprendervi facilmente." Fece Harry, facendo apparire dal nulla delle bende, assieme ad altri medicamenti con cui i maghi si fasciarono.  
"Ehi!" urlò una voce, che fece girare tutti.  
Uno degli abitanti del villaggio stava attraversando di corsa il campo, salutandoli con la mano. "Finalmente siete tornati! È successa una cosa incredibile!"  
Tutti lo guardarono sorpresi, mentre lui si fermava di fronte a loro.  
"Sbrigatevi! Andiamo al villaggio!" esclamò l'uomo.  
I maghi restarono in silenzio a guardarlo.  
"Andiamo… al villaggio?" ripeté Hermione, sorpresa.

Pochi minuti di corsa dopo, i nove maghi non poterono che restare a bocca aperta: davanti a loro, in tutto il suo splendore, il villaggio si ergeva come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
"Com'è possibile?! Lo abbiamo visto sciogliersi sotto i nostri occhi!" esclamò Fred, toccando la cinta di legno per assicurarsi che fosse reale.  
"È tornato come prima!" fece Natsu, guardando gli abitanti, nei loro panni di demoni, che stavano tutti esultando e festeggiando.  
"È come se fossimo tornati indietro con il tempo…" osservò Hermione.  
"Tempo?!" ripeterono insieme Salamander e Ron, guardandosi a vicenda, mentre a entrambi tornava in mente Zarti.  
Il Dragon Slayer si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
"Possibile? Mi sembra assurdo…"  
"Forse i sensi di colpa…" azzardò il Weasley minore.  
I due restarono in silenzio ancora qualche istante.  
"Che m'importa!" esclamò infine il rosato.  
"Già. L'importante è che si sia sistemato tutto!" confermò il rosso, attirando gli sguardi dei compagni.  
Lucy sorrise sconsolata, per poi voltare l'attenzione verso il capo villaggio, che era seduto di fronte alla tomba del figlio, anch'essa tornata come prima.  
In quel momento l'anziano girò la testa, per poi alzarsi e avvicinarsi ai maghi.  
"Siete stati voi a far tornare il villaggio com'era prima? Hoga…" chiese, aggiungendo un'onomatopea alla fine della frase che non aveva mai usato.  
"Beh… non direi proprio…" rispose sincera la bionda.  
"Comunque vi siamo debitori…" proseguì l'uomo, per poi alzare il suo bastone verso la Luna. "Tuttavia, cari maghi, mi chiedo proprio come farete a distruggere quella Luna! Hoga!"  
"La Luna?" ripeté Ron, per poi sgranare gli occhi. "Vuole che distruggiamo la Luna?!" urlò.  
"Non è difficile…" rispose Erza, avvicinandosi al capo villaggio, che la guardò incredulo, come anche i suoi compagni.  
"E lo dice come se niente fosse?!" esclamarono i due gemelli all'unisono.  
"Prima però vorremo verificare una cosa…" intervenne Harry, che sembrava non risentire minimamente delle parole pronunciate dalla rossa. "Raduni tutti gli abitanti!"  
Moka annuì, per poi correre a chiamare i compaesani.  
"Harry, Erza… che cos'avete in mente di fare?" chiese Hermione. "Distruggere la Luna è impossibile, anche se usassimo la magia tutti insieme!"  
I due si limitarono a sorridere.

"Cerchiamo di fare un po' di chiarezza." Esordì Titania, non appena tutti gli abitanti del villaggio si furono riuniti all'ingresso. "Avete assunto quell'aspetto da quando è apparsa la Luna viola, esatto?"  
"Hoga… A dire il vero diventiamo così solo quando appare la Luna…" rispose Moka.  
"Da quello che ci avete detto, la cosa avrebbe avuto inizio tre anni fa…" proseguì la rossa, cominciando a camminare verso il portone.  
"Sì, diciamo che le cose stanno così…" rispose uno degli abitanti.  
"Ogni giorno, per tre anni, in quest'isola si è tenuto il rituale delle gocce di Luna…"  
Lucy guardò la compagna camminare, per poi spalancare gli occhi, cominciando a sudare vistosamente.  
"Quindi ogni giorno avreste dovuto vedere uno di quei raggi provenire dalle rovine…" continuò Erza, non accortasi della preoccupazione della compagna, che nel frattempo si era estesa anche a Natsu, Ron, Fred e George, i cui capelli si erano rizzati verso l'alto per la paura, come successe anche a diversi abitanti.  
Prima che potessero dire qualcosa, Titania mise un piede sulla trappola di Lucy, che si attivò istantaneamente, facendola precipitare nel buco, non prima di aver gridato.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail, Harry compreso, deglutirono.  
"Era stata ricoperta anche la buca…" fece Happy, incredulo.  
"Sbaglio, o quello era un gridolino femminile?" osò chiedere Natsu, mentre dietro di lui i gemelli annuivano, guardando scioccati la scena.  
"Non è colpa mia! Non sono stata io!" urlò Lucy in preda al panico.  
"Significa che quello è il luogo più misterioso di tutta l'isola!" continuò Erza, riemergendo dalla buca facendo finta di niente. "Perché non siete mai andati a vedere che cos'era?"  
Gli abitanti cominciarono a parlare tra di loro, lasciando al loro capo il compito di spiegare la situazione.  
"Da generazioni, qui sull'isola si dice che non bisogna mai avvicinarsi a quelle rovine…"  
"Tuttavia, credo che la vostra sicurezza venisse prima di una superstizione, no?" s'intromise Majutsu. "Potreste gentilmente dirci la verità?"  
Moka guardò i maghi, per poi sospirare. "A dire la verità, ci abbiamo provato… ma nemmeno noi abbiamo capito bene cos'è successo. Ci siamo procurati armi che non sapevamo usare, io mi sono accomodato le basette e poi ci siamo diretti verso le rovine non so quante volte… ma non siamo mai riusciti ad avvicinarci."  
"Come?" lo interruppe Fred. "La strada è dritta, è impossibile perdersi!"  
"Ogni volta puntavamo sulle rovine e ogni volta ci ritrovavamo davanti al portone del villaggio. Per farla breve, non c'era modo per noi di avvicinarci a quel luogo."  
"Che significa?" chiese Lucy.  
"Noi siamo entrati dentro senza problemi… che cosa cambia?" fece Ron.  
"Non ve l'abbiamo mai detto perché non ci avreste creduto!" cercò di scusarsi uno degli abitanti.  
"È la verità! Abbiamo cercato di recarci a quelle rovine non so quante volte… ma nessuno di noi è mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi!"  
"Come pensavo." Disse Erza, attirando gli sguardi di tutti su di sé, ad esclusione di Harry, che sorrise.  
"Allora…" riprese lui, stiracchiandosi le braccia. "Distruggiamo la Luna?"  
"Sì." Rispose Scarlett, mentre la sua armatura scompariva, lasciando il posto a un'altra, che aveva l'aspetto di una tunica gialla, con dei pizzi bianchi nella parte bassa e le giunture nere.  
Le mani erano ricoperte da un paio di pesanti guanti rinforzati e sulla testa c'erano due estensioni che ricordavano delle orecchie animali, infine sulla pancia dell'armatura era incisa una croce.  
"EH?!" urlarono tutti gli altri, a parte Natsu, che, al contrario, assunse un'espressione entusiasta.  
"State scherzando, vero?!" esclamò Hermione. "È impossibile anche per voi!"  
"Poi distruggere la Luna… non è una soluzione esagerata?" fece Fred. "Insomma, pensate ai disagi che creerete a tutto il mondo…"  
"Fidatevi di noi." Disse solamente Potter, mentre Erza alzava una mano, facendo apparire una lancia, la cui punta ricordava la croce sull'armatura.  
"Questa è l'Armatura del Gigante. È in grado di aumentare la potenza della lancia. Questa, invece, è la Lancia Spezza-Eresie, in grado di tenere lontana l'oscurità!"  
"Infilzerete la Luna con quella?! Magnifico!" gridò Natsu, al settimo cielo, mentre gli altri continuavano a far passare lo sguardo fra i tre maghi e la Luna.  
"Se ci riescono, non m'importa del segreto, ma lo dirò a tutti a scuola. Nessuno oserà più dirgli nulla… nemmeno se dovessero farci perdere cinquecento punti tutti insieme!" commentò George.  
"A dire la verità…" intervenne Harry, guardando Salamander. "Ci servirà anche il tuo aiuto."  
"Davvero?!" esclamò il Dragon Slayer, con gli occhi che brillavano.  
"Già. Io tirerò la lancia, mentre Harry ne aumenterà ulteriormente il potere con la sua magia, ma ci servirà che tu la colpisca con tutta la tua forza, dandole la spinta necessaria a raggiungere l'obiettivo." Spiegò Titania.  
"D'accordo!"  
"Quei due si sono presi sul serio…" commentò Gray, deglutendo.  
"Sono davvero convinti di distruggerla…" aggiunse Lucy.  
Erza piegò leggermente le gambe, puntando la lancia verso la Luna, mentre Harry si mise al suo fianco, circondandola con dell'energia magica.  
"Ora Natsu!" urlarono i due maghi di classe S all'amico, che avvolse il braccio destro con le fiamme.  
"Arrivo!" gridò lui, colpendo la lancia, la quale, unita alla forza di Erza, decollò contro la Luna alla velocità di un razzo, lasciando tutti i presenti a guardare lo spettacolo carichi di aspettativa.  
La scia bianca attraversò il cielo notturno per qualche secondo.  
Poi, senza fare alcun rumore, impattò contro la Luna, illuminando la volta celeste.  
Subito dopo, sul satellite apparve una crepa.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio saltarono subito per esultare, mentre gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail spalancarono tutti la bocca e gli occhi.  
"ASSURDO!" urlarono tutti quanti.  
"Hanno distrutto la Luna!" disse Happy incredulo.  
"E noi dobbiamo essere puniti da quei due?!" esclamò terrorizzata Lucy, diventando bianca.  
Harry ed Erza sorrisero, mentre la crepa continuava ad aumentare di dimensioni.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, il cielo s'infranse in migliaia di piccoli frammenti luminosi, che si dissolsero, lasciando vedere nuovamente la Luna, questa volta del suo colore originale.  
"Cosa?!" urlarono increduli gli abitanti del villaggio.  
"Quella è la Luna!" fece Ron.  
"Ma allora che cos'abbiamo appena distrutto?!" esclamò Natsu.  
"Non è la Luna a essersi disintegrata… ma il cielo…" costatò Lucy.  
"L'isola era avvolta da una specie di cupola." Spiegò Harry.  
"Cupola?" ripeté Happy, non capendo.  
"Una specie di gas emesso dalle gocce di Luna… Quelle esalazioni si sono condensate e in seguito cristallizzate, creando la calotta nel cielo. Ecco perché la Luna appariva di colore viola."  
Gli abitanti del villaggio s'illuminarono, rendendoli ben visibili nonostante il buio.  
"Guardate!" esclamò Fred. "Ora che il cielo è libero, la maledizione si è spezzata!"  
Tuttavia, quando gli abitanti smisero di brillare, il loro aspetto non cambiò minimamente.  
"Però… non sono tornati normali…" osservò Gray, guardandoli, mentre loro si osservavano increduli.  
"Sì che sono normali." Rispose Erza, portandosi una mano sul fianco. "Questo perché la cupola non influiva sul loro aspetto, ma sulla memoria."  
"Memoria?" ripeté Natsu, guardandola come se avesse detto un'assurdità.  
"Aspetta… state dicendo che in realtà loro…" cominciò Ron, avendo intuito cosa intendesse la rossa.  
"Sono dei veri demoni?!" completò Hermione, totalmente incredula, mentre Lucy cadeva in ginocchio urlando di paura.  
"È uno scherzo, vero?!" domandarono insieme i gemelli a uno degli uomini, che si grattò la testa, imbarazzato.  
"Ecco… ho ancora le idee un po' confuse…" ammise lui.  
"Possiedono il potere di trasformarsi in umani…" spiegò Harry. "…e si sono convinti che il loro vero aspetto fosse quello! È stato questo il devastante effetto delle gocce di Luna."  
"Ma allora perché a Leon e agli altri non è successo niente?" chiese Happy.  
"Perché loro erano umani." Rispose Erza. "Probabilmente la perdita di memoria influiva solamente sui demoni. Inoltre, essendo demoni, non potevano avvicinarsi alle rovine perché liberavano Luce Sacra, e quindi erano inaccessibili alla gente dell'oscurità."  
"Quindi la missione… era praticamente impossibile da svolgere, visto che non sono umani." Rifletté Natsu.  
"Sapevo di potermi fidare di voi…" s'intromise una voce.  
I maghi di Fairy Tail che erano arrivati per primi sull'isola si voltarono, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa quando di fronte a loro si ritrovarono Bobo, ora con l'aspetto di un demone completo.  
"Grazie di tutto… maghi." Continuò, alzando un braccio per salutarli.  
"Un fantasma!" urlò Happy, volando dietro la testa di Lucy, mentre il capo villaggio restò a guardare incredulo il figlio.  
"Bo… Bobo…" balbettò.  
"Eh?! Ma come…" fece invece uno degli abitanti, voltandosi verso la sua tomba.  
Bobo scoppiò a ridere.  
"Non basta una semplice pugnalata al petto per uccidere un demone, no?" replicò lui, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti.  
"Fratello… credo che questo sia troppo anche per noi…" commentò Fred, ricevendo un assenso da George.  
"Voi dite?!" gli urlò contro Ron. "Abbiamo visto poco fa un demone cento volte più grande di loro! E stavamo per affrontarlo! Cosa diamine mi è passato per la testa?!"  
"Ma come hai fatto a scomparire dalla barca?" chiese Gray al nuovo arrivato, il quale, come risposta, scomparve nel nulla.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non potevo raccontarvi la verità." Disse dall'alto.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, vedendolo in volo sopra di loro, grazie a un paio di ali demoniache che gli spuntavano dalla schiena.  
"Sono fuggito dall'isola perché ero l'unico ad aver riacquistato la memoria. Non mi trovavo a mio agio in mezzo a tutti loro, che pensavano di essere degli umani!"  
Moka guardò il figlio con le lacrime agli occhi, per poi farsi spuntare anche lui due ali identiche alle sue per poterlo raggiungere.  
"Bobo!" urlò, abbracciandolo.  
"Papà! Ora sì che ti riconosco!" rispose lui, ricambiando il gesto, per poi scoppiare entrambi a ridere.  
Uno a uno, anche gli altri demoni li raggiunsero in volo, festeggiando.  
"Isola dei demoni, eh?" fece Erza, sorridendo. "Ora che li guardo bene… più che demoni mi sembrano degli angioletti!"  
Tutti i maghi della gilda si voltarono verso di lei, per poi sorridere.  
"Non avrei usato proprio quelle parole… ma direi che possono andare." Disse Hermione, alzando lo sguardo.  
"Stasera organizziamo una festa di demoni!" urlarono in coro gli abitanti del villaggio.

Poco lontano, in piedi sopra il ramo di un albero, Zarti osservava divertito la scena, con una mano che massaggiava una grossa bolla sulla guancia nella parte scoperta della maschera, rimasta miracolosamente illesa.  
"Non si smentiscono mai… hanno capito tutto…" commentò, girandosi verso la sfera di cristallo, che era poggiata al suo fianco. "Come puoi vedere…"  
"Uhm…" rispose una voce proveniente dall'oggetto, mentre al suo interno un volto offuscato osservava la scena. "Perché hai fatto tornare il villaggio come prima?"  
"Una piccola concessione…" rispose l'uomo, alzando un pollice verso l'alto.  
"Siamo alle solite… Comunque si sono comportati egregiamente…" continuò la voce, mentre il volto diventava chiaro, mostrando un ragazzo dai capelli blu, con un tatuaggio rosso scuro sul lato destro del viso che partiva dalla fronte e terminava sulla guancia. "Bravi, maghi di Fairy Tail… Basta solo che non vi salti in mente di ostacolarci…"  
"Non oseranno, tranquillo." Fece una voce al suo fianco, mentre Zarti si toglieva la maschera, per poi venire avvolto da una nuvola di fumo.  
Pochi istanti dopo, al suo posto vi era Urrutia, la quale indossava un kimono bianco.  
La ragazza prese in mano la sfera, sorridendo.  
"Concordo." Si limitò a dire.

"Uff…" sospirò Lucy, guardando gli altri impegnati a mangiare al banchetto. "Ci siamo riusciti…"  
"Già!" concordò Hermione, sorridendole. "Ed io sono pure riuscita a scoprire la mia vera magia!"  
"Non sei mica stata l'unica. Ti ricordo che anch'io e George ci siamo riusciti!" esclamò Fred.  
"Quindi manco solo io…" rifletté Ron.  
"Se vuoi, posso sottoporti allo stesso trattamento che ho riservato a Hermione." Propose Harry, mentre la diretta interessata sbiancava all'istante.  
"A proposito, cos'hai fatto? Noi ci abbiamo messo mesi solo per capire il tipo di magia…"  
"E-Ecco…" cominciò la castana, tremando al ricordo. "Mi ha fatto combattere contro di lui… finché non ho risvegliato la mia magia…"  
Tutti i presenti deglutirono immaginando cosa avesse passato la compagna.  
"P-Passo… seguirò il processo normale…" si arrese Ron, rabbrividendo.  
"Ma come?!" urlò la voce del capo villaggio, che stava parlando con Erza, attirando così la loro attenzione. "Non accettate la ricompensa?"  
"Esatto." Rispose la maga. "Ci accontentiamo di sapere che ora siete felici…"  
"Hoga… Ma…"  
"Come vi ho già spiegato, la gilda a cui apparteniamo non ha aderito ufficialmente alla vostra richiesta. È stata una missione intrapresa da un gruppo di sciocche teste calde."  
Tuttavia Moka sorrise. "Hoga… Ma ciò non toglie che ci abbiate salvato. Vorremmo che lo accettaste come se fosse un regalo a degli amici, non come ricompensa alla gilda."  
Erza scosse la testa.  
"Se la mettete così, allora potremmo pensarci…" cominciò.  
"Sono sette milioni di Jewel!" urlò Gray, mentre Natsu buttava fuori dalle narici due sbuffi di fumo.  
"Non so a quanto corrispondano, ma con la nostra parte potremo sistemarci per sempre!"  
"Tuttavia…" continuò Titania. "…se accettassimo i soldi andremmo contro i principi della gilda, quindi ci accontentiamo della chiave che ci avete gentilmente offerto…"  
"Non la vogliamo!" urlarono insieme Natsu, Gray, Fred e George, mentre Lucy, dietro di loro, saltava per farsi vedere.  
"Sì che la vogliamo!" replicò.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio annuirono.  
Bobo si avvicinò a Lucy, consegnandole una chiave dorata.  
"Si tratta di Sagittarius del Centauro." Disse sorridendole.  
"Un centauro?" fece sorpreso Fred. "Questo sì che è raro! Ma è meglio se i centauri della Foresta Proibita non lo vengano a sapere. Sono molto restii all'idea che uno della loro razza possa collaborare con gli umani."  
"Grazie mille!" esclamò la maga degli Spiriti Stellari, chinando la testa in segno di riconoscenza.  
Bobo poi si girò ancora verso Erza.  
"Permettetemi almeno di riaccompagnarvi fino a Harujion…"  
"Grazie, ma ci siamo già attrezzati." Rispose Harry.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio li guardarono sorpresi, ma non replicarono.

"Una nave pirata?!" commentarono increduli Natsu e Gray, vedendo la nave che li attendeva sulla spiaggia, dopo che ebbero salutato tutti e lasciato il villaggio.  
"Allora Ronald non stava scherzando!" esclamò uno dei due gemelli.  
"E come potevo immaginarmi una cosa del genere?" mormorò lui.  
"Su, andiamo." Disse Majutsu. "Il Master ci sta aspettando!"  
"Ecco… a proposito…" fece Hermione. "Quale sarà la nostra punizione?"  
Erza sorrise.  
"Tu l'hai già passata." Rispose. "Come anche Fred e George."  
I tre la guardarono sorpresi.  
"Le parole del Master sono state: '_Come punizione, dovrete fargli capire il significato della vera magia. Per Natsu, Happy, Gray e Lucy invece…' _"  
Qui i quattro deglutirono.  
"E noi?" osò chiedere la bionda.  
Harry scrocchiò le dita, assumendo un'espressione di puro sadismo.  
" '…_invece lascio a Majutsu scegliere la loro punizione' _" completò il moro, ghignando divertito.  
"Siamo senza speranza!" urlò Happy disperato.  
"E credetemi… il tempo di arrivare alla gilda, e accontenterò Natsu, affrontandolo finalmente in un combattimento, seguito subito da voi altri. Ovviamente potete anche arrendervi e-"  
"_Mi arrendo_!" esclamarono i quattro maghi all'istante.  
"… e rinunciare al grado di classe S." terminò il moro, tornando alla sua solita espressione. "Okay, come volete!"  
I maghi restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Nooo!" urlò infine Natsu, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.

Sopra una delle alture dell'isola, Leon, Toby, Yuka, Sherry e Angelica osservarono la nave allontanarsi.  
"Se ne sono andati…" fece il sopracciglione, mentre Toby scoppiava a piangere.  
"F-Figuriamoci se mi commuovo!" urlò.  
"Ma se stai già piangendo…" commentò Sherry, per poi guardare Leon. "Ti sta bene la cosa? Proprio ora che avevate fatto pace… si tratta di vero affet-"  
"Piantala!" ordinò l'albino, sorridendo.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo.  
"Sentite…" riprese, rivolgendosi ai compagni. "Ma in una gilda ci si diverte davvero?"

Urrutia entrò nella sede del Concilio Magico, l'ERA, percorrendo diversi corridoi, fino a entrare in una stanza.  
"Peccato per com'è finito l'affare Deliora…" sospirò, avvicinandosi a una poltrona, in quel momento girata verso una grande finestra, sopra la quale era seduto il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato tramite la sfera.  
"Che vuoi farci? Chi poteva immaginarsi che fosse già morto? Certo, se fossimo riusciti a impossessarci di lui, un altro passo verso il nostro obiettivo finale sarebbe stato compiuto."  
"Mi dispiace, nobile Sieglein…" disse la ragazza. "Chi poteva immaginare che la magia di quella donna fosse così potente?"  
"È curioso sentirti dire quelle parole… in fondo, la persona che odiavi di più non era tua madre? O non è così, Urrutia, la lacrima di Ur?" osservò una voce, mentre Draco Malfoy entrava nella stanza.  
"Draco… o devo chiamarti ancora Klaun?" replicò lei, facendo ridacchiare il ragazzo.  
"Ha ragione lui." Fece Sieglein. "Anch'io nutro un profondo rispetto per tua madre… Se fosse ancora viva, farebbe senza dubbio parte anche lei dei Dieci Grandi Maghi Sacri!" esclamò, mostrando un ciondolo che teneva al collo.  
"La state sopravvalutando, mia madre non era che una misera donna abbandonata da suo marito e troppo coinvolta nella magia demoniaca. Più importanti sono le cose che perdi e più grande e il potere che acquisisci…" continuò enigmatica. "Io sono solamente un granello di polvere della vita di mia madre."  
"Chissà… forse è stato proprio quel rimpianto a spingerla ad allevare due discepoli-" cominciò il blu, per poi essere interrotto dal dito di Urrutia, che gli tappò silenziosamente la bocca.  
"Finiamola con questi discorsi…" sentenziò.  
"Giusto! Pensiamo piuttosto a procedere con il piano!" esclamò Draco, guardando i due alleati.  
Tuttavia scoppiò subito a ridere, mentre Sieglein guardò sorpreso la viola.  
Sotto gli occhi dei due maghi, la guancia della ragazza cominciò a gonfiarsi notevolmente.  
La proprietaria urlò non appena se ne rese conto.  
"Che cos'è questo?!" sbraitò, cercando inutilmente di nasconderlo, mentre anche il Mago Sacro scoppiava a ridere.  
"Certo che ce ne ha messo di tempo per gonfiarsi!" esclamò, per poi farsi serio. "Allora, che opinione vi siete fatti?"  
"Potter è potente come mi avevate detto, però credo di poterlo superare in tempi molto brevi." Disse Draco, sbuffando. "Dopotutto, io ho scoperto questo mondo solo pochi mesi fa, mentre lui è rimasto qui per tre anni."  
"Io invece contro Natsu non ho usato nemmeno metà dei miei poteri!" disse Urrutia, scocciata dal livido che aveva sulla guancia. "Tuttavia direi che è notevole. Temo che quel ragazzo diventerà ancora più forte... soprattutto con gli insegnamenti di quella scuola."  
"Lo immaginavo." commentò Sieglein, chiudendo una mano a pugno. "Il figlioccio di Igneel…"  
Il suo sguardò si fece ancora più serio, nonostante fosse sempre attraversato da un velo di pazzia.  
"Dovrà continuare a infiammarsi… per il mio grande ideale!"

"Interessante…" fece il custode dello Specchio delle Brame. "Così sono riusciti a uscirne vivi… Forse allora potrebbero davvero essere coloro che sto cercando…"  
Dicendo ciò, si rese nuovamente visibile come riflesso, sebbene questa volta fosse privo di alcun lineamento che permettesse d'indentificarlo.  
"Però… preferisco metterli ancora alla prova." Continuò, mentre dietro di lui apparivano altre quattro sagome indistinte. "Basterà trovare la giusta esca…"


	26. La Tana!

**Capitolo 26: La Tana!**

"Okay… allora direi che è il momento di andare." Esordì Harry, poggiando a terra il suo baule, imitato da tutti i maghi in partenza.  
"Dove andrete adesso?" domandò il Master.  
"A casa nostra." Rispose Fred, per poi tirare fuori un sacchetto che tintinnava. "Non è granché, però sommando le nostre parti di ricompensa, riusciremo a stare bene economicamente per un po'. Anche se sarà dura spiegare alla mamma come abbiamo avuto quest'oro."  
"Basterà dirle che lo avete guadagnato facendo dei lavori. Non è molto lontano dalla verità." Ridacchiò Mira.  
"Già, me la immagino la scena: _Ciao mamma, siamo tornati! Guarda, abbiamo anche guadagnato dell'oro combattendo mostri e bande di criminali, senza contare che abbiamo affrontato un demone che probabilmente nemmeno Tu-Sai-Chi sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere, ma che fortunatamente si è distrutto da solo sotto i nostri occhi!_"  
A quella frase tutti scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Omettete la parte sui mostri, bande di criminali e demone e dovrebbe andare bene."  
"Io invece mi limiterò a tornare a casa e omettere tutte le missioni fatte. Non perché non voglia dirlo, ma farei preoccupare per niente i miei." Disse Hermione.  
"Almeno le nostre ferite sono guarite." Commentò Ron. "Mamma non l'avrebbe presa bene se ci avesse visto tornare bendati come mummie… e per voi sarebbe stata la seconda volta."  
I gemelli risero.  
"Che ci vuoi fare, fratellino? Le bende ci donano!" esclamarono, facendo scoppiare ancora tutti a ridere.  
"Principessa, io sono pronta." Fece Virgo, apparendo dal nulla.  
Lucy annuì, per poi guardare gli altri. "Allora direi che è il momento di andare. Ci vediamo durante le prossime vacanze!"  
"Potremmo anche restare a Hogwarts questo Natale." Propose Natsu. "E far venire tutta la gilda lì. Sono sicuro che ci divertiremo!"  
"Questo poi lo vedremo più in là, Natsu." Rise il Master, per poi guardare Harry, che annuì.  
"Terremo conto dell'avvertimento di Dobby. Se c'è qualcuno di più pericoloso di Voldemort, cercheremo di scoprire di più sul suo conto." Disse Majutsu.  
"Ecco… se fosse possibile…" fece Mira, guardando il Master, che le fece cenno con la testa di proseguire. "Potrei venire con voi fino all'inizio delle lezioni? Lucy mi ha parlato di Diagon Alley, e devo ammettere che mi piacerebbe vederla."  
Tutti la guardarono sorpresi, mentre Erza si metteva a riflettere.  
"Uhm… Direi che non c'è problema. Silente dovrebbe farti tornare qui tranquillamente con Fanny. Che ne dici Harry?"  
"Dico che se non la portiamo dietro, rischiamo di venire mal accolti la prossima volta che torniamo." Ridacchiò lui. "Non ci tengo ad affrontare una Mira arrabbiata."  
"Grazie! Allora Elfman, ci vediamo tra qualche settimana!"  
"Buona fortuna, sorella!" urlò lui, per poi abbracciarla scoppiando a piangere.  
"Forza, andiamo!" esclamò Lucy, per poi illuminarsi assieme al resto del gruppo, scomparendo pochi instanti dopo nella luce.

"Ahhh!" urlarono tutti, cadendo da un metro di altezza, finendo così con la faccia a terra.  
"Ahi ahi ahi…" si lamentò la maga degli spiriti stellari, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi la testa.  
"Questa volta è stato un atterraggio piuttosto brusco…" fece George, guardandosi attorno. "Ma per fortuna, il luogo è quello giusto."  
Tutti quanti alzarono lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a osservare una delle più strane costruzioni che avessero mai visto.  
A una prima impressione sembrava che in passato fosse stato un grosso porcile, che era stato poi adattato a casa, aggiungendo qua e là delle stanze, alzandolo così di diversi piani, che rendevano l'edificio contorto, in grado di reggersi in piedi solo per magia, cosa probabilmente vera.  
"Casa dolce casa! O come diciamo noi, Tana dolce Tana!" Annunciò Fred.  
"Fantastica!" esclamò Natsu, mentre lui e Happy la guardavano letteralmente con gli occhi che brillavano.  
"Questa è la casa di un mago di questo mondo?" domandò incredula Lucy.  
"Solo la nostra." Rispose Ron. "Le altre sono normali case. Quasi."  
"Direi che questo la rende unica nel suo genere." Commentò Erza, sorridendo.  
"È veramente bella!" fece Mira.  
"Bene, allora ora direi di… Oh, oh…"  
Ron s'interruppe di colpo, guardando la porta della casa aprirsi di colpo da cui uscì la signora Weasley, in quel momento con un'espressione che la rendeva simile a una tigre dai denti a sciabola, il che bastò a Happy per correre a nascondersi nello zaino.  
"Voi!" esclamò, raggiungendoli e guardando irata i tre figli.  
"Ehm… Ciao mamma…" la salutò George, deglutendo.  
"Avete la minima idea di quanto ci siamo preoccupati?!" gli urlò contro. "Quando non vi abbiamo visto scendere dal treno e abbiamo trovato solo la lettera di Ron!"  
"Ma non avevate detto che glielo avevate chiesto questa volta?" domandò Erza, guardando i due gemelli, che sorrisero nervosi.  
"Ecco… diciamo che potremmo esserci dimenticati di chiederlo…"  
Harry si sbatté una mano sulla faccia, mormorando qualche parola sulla loro imprudenza.  
I successivi dieci minuti li passarono a sentire la signora Weasley rimproverare i figli, i quali non facevano altro che annuire in silenzio.  
Alla fine sospirò, per poi studiare gli altri maghi.  
"E così siete voi i loro amici. Spero che non vi abbiano procurato problemi."  
"Tranquilla signora, non hanno fatto altro che aiutarci." Rispose Mira, chinando la testa. "Piacere di conoscerla, io sono Mirajane Strauss, ma può chiamarmi solo Mira."  
"Direi che è il caso che ci presentiamo anche noi. Erza Scarlett."  
"Gray Fullbuster."  
"Natsu Dragonil!"  
"Hermione Granger."  
"E infine io sono Harry Potter."  
"Piacere mio. Non ci vediamo dallo scorso settembre, anche se in quell'occasione non c'eravamo presentati. Forza, entrate. Immagino vogliate fare colazione, visto che è mattina. Ma come siete arrivati?"  
"Con una passaporta." Rispose George, guadagnandosi un'occhiata poco convinta dalla madre.  
"Capisco…" commentò, per poi dirigersi verso la casa, seguita da tutti quanti.  
Si ritrovarono subito in una cucina piccola e piuttosto ingombra: in mezzo c'era un tavolo di legno con delle sedie, che furono subito occupate dai maghi di Fairy Tail.  
La loro attenzione fu subito attratta da uno strano orologio, che invece di segnare l'ora segnava cose come '_Ora di fare il tè'_ o '_Ora di dare da mangiare i polli'_ e '_Sei in ritardo'_. In più, invece delle tre classiche lancette, ne aveva nove, ognuna con scritto il nome di un componente della famiglia.  
"Temevo si fosse rotto." Fece la signora Weasley, vedendoli guardare il quadrante. "Non indicava più nulla per loro tre. Come se non fossero più in questo mondo."  
"Beh, stiamo bene, quindi dev'essere stato un errore… può capitare, no?" fece Ron, osservando la sua lancetta, che ora indicava '_A casa'_, come quella dei gemelli, assieme ad altre tre.  
"Allora, che cosa avete combinato in queste settimane? Non mi avete mandato nemmeno una lettera, niente di niente!"  
"Ecco… abbiamo svolto diversi lavori… oltre ad aver fatto i compiti ovviamente."  
"Lavori?"  
"Sì. E sono stati veramente d'aiuto." Fece Mira, osservando la signora Weasley mettere delle salsicce in una padella.  
"Abbiamo anche guadagnato qualcosina." Aggiunse George, rovesciando il suo sacchetto sul tavolo, imitato dai due fratelli.  
La signora Weasley sgranò gli occhi, lasciando perdere le salsicce e avvicinandosi per verificare di non avere un'allucinazione.  
"Ma come… Non l'avrete rubato, vero?"  
"Certo che non l'hanno rubato! L'hanno guadagnato onestamente, come tutti noi!" esclamò subito il mago del fuoco, quasi offeso da quella domanda.  
"Non avevano monete correnti, perciò abbiamo chiesto di pagarci direttamente in oro, che è uguale ovunque." Fece Hermione.  
"Volete dire che non eravate in Inghilterra?"  
"No. La nostra casa è un po' più lontana. Per motivi di… segretezza non possiamo dire dove." Rispose Erza. "Anche perché non sapremmo come spiegarlo… Se non fosse stato per Silente, non ce ne saremmo mai potuti andare."  
"Anzi, se Harry non fosse apparso nel nulla di fronte a noi, saremmo rimasti isolati!" aggiunse Natsu, beccandosi subito un pugno in faccia da parte del diretto interessato e da Erza, che lo fecero cadere a terra.  
"Tranquilla signora, sta benone." Assicurò subito Gray, vedendo l'espressione preoccupata della signora Weasley. "È abituato."  
"Come sarebbe a dire abituato?!"  
"Facciamo a botte fin da bambini. Ormai simili pugni hanno solo un effetto temporaneo."  
"P-Parla dopo essere stato colpito, ghiacciolo…" mormorò Salamander, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi la faccia. "Erza e Harry insieme… Ohi…"  
"Mamma che cosa sta succedendo-" iniziò una voce, mentre una bambina dai capelli rossi entrava nella cucina, per poi zittirsi vedendo il gruppo.  
"Ehm… Ciao Ginny…" la salutarono i tre Weasley, mentre la ragazza guardava uno a uno tutti quanti, finché non si soffermò su Harry.  
A quel punto cacciò un piccolo grido, per poi correre via, scomparendo lungo una rampa di scale.  
"Vostra… sorella?" chiese Lucy, ricevendo tre assensi.  
"Ma che cosa le è preso?" chiese Mira.  
"Ehi Harry, non sapevo facessi un simile effetto alle ragazze." Scherzò Gray.  
"Scusatela, è solo emozionata. Ha sentito così tanto parlare di te e non si aspettava una tua visita." Fece la signora Weasley rivolgendosi a Harry, che annuì, ancora un po' scosso per quella reazione, mentre la donna davanti a ognuno di loro un piatto pieno di salsicce.  
Il silenzio regnò per diversi minuti, finché tutti non ebbero finito.  
"Ah, che mangiata!" esclamò Natsu. "Erano squisite, complimenti!"  
"Bene, direi che possiamo andare a sistemare i nostri bauli e-" cominciò Fred, venendo interrotto dalla madre.  
"Nossignore! Visto che avete pensato di passare diverse settimane via di casa, comincerete subito a ripulire il giardino dagli gnomi."  
"Gnomi?" chiese Mira curiosa.  
"Piccole creature che infestano i giardini."  
"Ma… non sono delle statuette?" fece Lucy.  
"Quelli sono gli gnomi dei Babbani e non hanno niente a che fare con i nostri." Rispose George, sbuffando, mentre Hermione si avvicinava alla signora Weasley.  
"Scusi… potrei usare il vostro camino?" chiese, mostrando un sacchetto pieno di polvere.  
"Ma certo cara. Sei sicura di non volerti fermare qui?"  
"La ringrazio, ma non vedo i miei da Natale. Almeno qualche settimana la vorrei passare con loro."  
La signora annuì, mentre la castana si voltò verso gli altri.  
"Allora aspetto una vostra lettera per sapere quando trovarci a Diagon Alley." Disse.  
"Contaci! Te lo faremo sapere il prima possibile." Rispose Erza, salutandola assieme agli altri.

Quando la signora Weasley tornò indietro, dopo essersi assicurata che la Granger fosse andata via, trovò i figli che si stavano alzando dal tavolo.  
"Ah, prima di andare, vi consiglio di leggere che cosa dice Allock per mandare via gli gnomi."  
Dicendo ciò, prese da una mensola un grosso libro, il cui titolo era scritto in elaborate lettere d'oro: '_Guida alla disinfestazione domestica, di Gilderoy Allock'_. Sul frontespizio c'era una grande foto di un mago molto avvenente, con i capelli biondi ondulati e due luminosi occhi azzurri.  
"Incredibile… si muove davvero!" esclamò Mira, guardando entusiasta la foto magica.  
"È vero, non ti avevamo ancora fatto vedere una delle nostre foto." Rifletté George.  
"Oh, è straordinario!" esclamò la signora Weasley, che sembrava non aver sentito il discorso. "Nessuno è più esperto di disinfestazioni, è un libro meraviglioso…"  
"Mamma ha una cotta per lui." Mormorò Fred in modo ben udibile agli altri.  
"Non essere ridicolo!" replicò la donna, diventando rossa. "E va bene, se voi pensate di saperne più di Allock datevi da fare!"  
"Oh, non si preoccupi signora! Un minuto e nessuno gnomo vorrà più restare qui!"  
"Ehm… Natsu, ti ricordi che non possiamo usare la magia, vero?" chiese Harry, facendo letteralmente pietrificare sul posto il Dragon Slayer.  
"Niente disinfestazione infuocata, mi spiace. Ma credo ti potrà piacere lo stesso." Fece George, ridendo per la sua reazione.  
"Come intendevi mandarli via?" chiese la signora Weasley, curiosa.  
"Una bella fiammata e non sarebbero più tornati, ne sono sicuro!"  
"Fiammata?" ripeté la donna, sbattendo gli occhi.  
"A Natsu piace usare il fuoco." Spiegò Ron. "È un vero maestro."  
"Ho solo imparato da mio padre…" replicò lui, sorridendo, per poi far girare su se stesso il braccio destro. "Allora… dicevate una disinfestazione brutale, giusto? Quindi posso prenderli a pugni?"  
"Ti faresti solo male. Gli gnomi sono davvero una brutta cosa da cacciare."  
Erza si alzò, sfoggiando un sorriso. "Se è così, allora voglio provarci anch'io."  
"Io mi tiro fuori…" mormorò Lucy, mentre Harry e Gray si massaggiavano le braccia, pronti a seguire i compagni.  
"Meglio che stare fermi." Affermò Majutsu, uscendo seguito da tutti meno la signora Weasley e Lucy.  
"Sono sempre così attivi?"  
"Anche peggio…Posso solo dirle che dopo oggi, quegli gnomi probabilmente non si faranno più vedere per molto, molto tempo." rispose sconsolata la bionda, guadagnandosi uno sguardo curioso dalla donna.

"Allora, dove sono questi gnomi?" chiese il rosa, guardandosi attorno. "Anzi… come sono fatti?"  
"Non riesci a trovarli con il tuo olfatto?"  
"Se sapessi che odore hanno, potrei anche provarci."  
"Beh, allora direi di fartene vedere uno… Ecco!"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, Fred cacciò le mani in un cespuglio, tirando fuori una creatura piccola e coriacea, con una grossa testa calva e bitorzoluta, tale e quale a una patata.  
"Quello sarebbe uno gnomo? Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più simile a quelli finti…" commentò Harry, poco prima di vedere il rosso cominciare a girare su sé stesso, per poi lanciare in aria la creatura, che volò per più di dieci metri, atterrando oltre una siepe.  
"Vedete? È così che ci si libera degli gnomi e"-  
Ma George s'interruppe vedendo Salamander colpirne uno con un pugno, facendolo volare ben oltre quello lanciato dall'altro.  
"Tutto qui?" chiese sorpreso il Dragon Slayer, guardandosi il pugno. "Credevo avessero una resistenza maggiore."  
"Natsu, non dovresti trattare così male quelle creature." Fece Mira, tendendo una mano verso un altro gnomo, che per tutta risposta le morse il dito.  
Per qualche secondo nessuno fiatò, ma i tre Weasley guardarono con timore gli altri maghi, i quali, nessuno escluso, avevano fatto un passo indietro.  
Pochi istanti dopo, la creatura si ritrovò a volare per oltre cento metri in aria, per poi schiantarsi a terra, mentre Mira prendeva un fazzoletto per fasciarsi il dito, mantenendo sempre il suo solito sorriso, che la rendeva ancora più inquietante.  
Pochi metri più in là, la signora Weasley e Lucy erano rimaste con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati per l'incredulità.  
"D-Di' un po'… che cosa facevano esattamente prima di andare a Hogwarts?" chiese la donna alla ragazza.  
"Mi creda signora… non ne ho la più pallida idea."

Quando i maghi tornarono indietro, il giardino era completamente sgombro dagli gnomi: i pochi che erano riusciti a evitare il trattamento alla Fairy Tail avevano saggiamente deciso di darsi alla fuga, e ora si potevano vedere decine di gnomi scappare verso l'orizzonte.  
"Ci abbiamo messo decisamente meno tempo del previsto." Fece Gray, sbadigliando.  
"Quei codardi sono scappati prima che potessi colpirli tutti!" si lamentò Natsu, alzando un pugno e mostrando un'espressione arrabbiata.  
"Beh, direi che avete fatto un ottimo lavoro… in tanti anni, non eravamo mai riusciti a cacciarli così velocemente." disse Ron.  
Lui, come i fratelli, alla fine era rimasto in disparte, a scommettere su chi sarebbe riuscito a lanciarli più lontano: il risultato era che nessuno era riuscito a battere il lancio di Mira, che stava camminando dietro a tutti, sempre con il suo sorriso stampato sul viso.  
"A-Avete fatto in fretta…" fece la signora Weasley, vedendoli rientrare, ancora scossa dalla loro dimostrazione di forza.  
"Dalle nostre parti abbiamo un problema simile, anche se con creature un po' più grosse degli gnomi. Per questo non è stato un problema." Disse Harry, sospirando.  
"Quanto più grosse?" chiese la donna.  
"Qualche… centimetro…" rispose il mago del ghiaccio, ripensando a Deliora.  
"Capisco… Beh, penso che andrò a prepararvi le camere… purtroppo dovrete stringervi, non abbiamo molti posti letto e-"  
"Non si preoccupi signora." Intervenne Erza. "Dormiremo all'aperto. Ci siamo portati le nostre tende, perciò non sarà un problema per noi."  
"Ma non posso lasciarvi dormire in una tenda!"  
"Ci siamo abituati." Replicò Gray. "Abbiamo passato diversi giorni all'aperto, durante i nostri viaggi."  
"E il vostro tutore non ha mai detto nulla?"  
"Se non distruggevamo niente, no." Fece Natsu sorridendo.  
"Rinuncio a comprendere." Sbottò la signora Weasley, salendo lungo le scale e scomparendo alla loro vista.  
"Complimenti, ancora un poco e gli potevate dire che abbiamo affrontato Voldemort in persona. Anche se in realtà dopo di lui abbiamo affrontato una banda di maghi che volevano far tornare in vita un demone in grado di distruggere una città in pochi minuti." Commentò Harry, accennando a un piccolo sorriso.  
"Dimentichi l'elfo domestico." Fece Fred.  
"E le bande di ladri che abbiamo sgominato nelle settimane successive." Aggiunse George.  
"E i nostri allenamenti speciali." Concluse Ron.  
In quel momento si udì sbattere la porta d'ingresso.  
"Oh, dev'essere papà che torna dal lavoro." Disse il fratello minore, poco prima che un uomo magro, con addosso un lungo abito verde impolverato e sgualcito dal viaggio, quasi calvo a eccezione di pochi ciuffi rossi che confermavano senza ombra di dubbio la sua identità di Weasley, e con un paio d'occhiali entrasse nella stanza, appoggiandoli sul tavolo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e lasciandosi andare su una delle sedie libere, non accorgendosi del gruppo di giovani.  
"Lei dev'essere il padre di Fred, George e Ron, vero?" domandò gentilmente Mira, facendo saltare l'uomo per la sorpresa.  
"R-Ragazzi!" esclamò questi, spalancando gli occhi e guardandoli, soffermandosi sui tre figli. "Siete tornati!"  
"Poco fa." Rispose Fred, salutandolo con la mano.  
"E loro chi-"  
"Mira."  
"Erza."  
"Gray."  
"Natsu!"  
"Mentre lui immagino non abbia bisogno di presentazioni, vero?" fece George, indicando Harry, il quale, nascondendo il suo fastidio, si scosse i capelli per mostrare la cicatrice.  
"Per la barba di Merlino! Tu sei Harry Potter! Molto lieto di conoscerti. E voi siete gli altri amici di Ron, Fred e George! Ci hanno parlato così tanto di voi."  
"Spero bene." Fece Erza, sorridendo, per poi lanciare un'occhiata che sapeva di '_O almeno lo spero per loro'_ ai tre rossi, che deglutirono, annuendo impercettibilmente.  
"Allora, dev'essere proprio un bel posto dove abitate, per decidere di andarci per ben due volte senza chiederci il permesso, eh?" chiese il signor Weasley, facendosi serio e guardando i figli. "Ma vedo che almeno stavolta non siete tornati feriti."  
"Te l'avevamo detto che era stato un incidente. Non è che deve capitare sempre." Replicò George. "E poi stavolta Ron vi ha avvisato, no?"  
"L'unico motivo per cui vostra madre non è andata al Ministero per costringere Caramell a mandarvi a cercare per tutto il paese."  
I due gemelli ridacchiarono.  
"Ma immagino non ci direte dove siete stati esattamente, vero? Nemmeno Silente ha voluto dircelo…"  
"Essendo all'estero, il nostro… Ministero ha regole molto più rigide sul divulgare le informazioni." Rispose Mira. "Ha deciso di fare un'eccezione con noi su richiesta di Silente, ma solitamente preferisce restare isolato."  
"Davvero?" domandò la signora Weasley, ritornando nella stanza. "Come mai?"  
"Da noi esistono solo maghi." Spiegò Harry. "I Babbani non possono avvicinarsi al nostro stato, di conseguenza siamo liberi di usare la magia come e quando vogliamo. Infatti lì s'impara a usarla fin da bambini. È per questo che non vogliono avere contatti con altri maghi."  
"Comincereste ad avere visitatori continui, e la vostra pace sparirebbe, giusto?" concluse il signor Weasley. "Però che strano… avevo capito che per voi non c'era differenza tra purosangue e non."  
"È così infatti." Continuò Gray. "Abbiamo molti maghi nati Babbani. Semplicemente, preferiamo restare isolati, ma ogni tanto qualche new entry c'è. Vero Harry?"  
"Già." Confermò Potter.  
"E quei tatuaggi? Come mai tutti voi ne avete uno? Compresi Fred e George?"  
"Rappresentano la nostra amicizia." Spiegò la maga degli spiriti stellari, mostrando con orgoglio il dorso della mano destra. "Tutti quelli che hanno questo simbolo sono amici. Non importa dove si trovano o cosa fanno."  
"Ben detto Lucy!" esclamò Natsu. "Finché avremo questo simbolo, niente potrà batterci o dividerci!"  
"Siete proprio molto uniti, eh?" fece la signora Weasley, non potendo evitare di sorridere di fronte a quella scena.  
Poco lontano, nascosta agli occhi di tutti, Ginny osservava in silenzio il gruppo, soffermandosi in particolar modo su Harry.

I giorni alla Tana passarono velocemente: i maghi di Fairy Tail, impossibilitati a usare la magia, dovettero limitarsi al continuare a spiegare teoricamente a Ron le basi per l'uso della sua vera magia.  
"Accidenti, non è proprio facile come credevo…" sbuffò lui.  
Si erano riuniti nella camera dei gemelli, dove erano sicuri che non sarebbero stati disturbati, visto che i due erano noti per i loro esperimenti semi-pericolosi.  
"Il problema è che al momento non possiamo esercitarci praticamente." Rispose Harry. "Altrimenti potrei aiutarti un po' di più, ma qui purtroppo la magia viene tenuta sotto controllo."  
"Il problema di essere sotto il Ministero." fece George, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.  
"Dimentichi che da noi il Concilio mi ha arrestato per puro divertimento." Replicò Erza sorridendo, per poi farsi seria. "Tutto solo per dimostrare che sono più forti… anche se sono sicura che la colpa sia di Sieglein."  
"Sieglein?" ripeté Ron. "È la prima volta che lo nomini."  
"È un membro del Concilio, nonostante abbia la nostra stessa età." Rispose Harry. "Per qualche misterioso motivo è uno dei pochi che cerca di non distruggere Fairy Tail usando le leggi. Tuttavia sia io che Erza pensiamo che abbia un secondo fine."  
"Fiducia portami via, eh?" fece Fred.  
"Non è questione di fiducia. Dietro quel suo sorriso perenne nasconde qualcosa, ne sono sicuro."  
"Senza contare che somiglia a lui…"  
"Lui?" domandò Lucy, curiosa quanto gli altri.  
"Forse un giorno vi dirò tutto quanto. Scusatemi." Fece Titania, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
Ma non appena la aprì, vide la signora Weasley avvicinarsi, tenendo in mano otto lettere sigillate con l'emblema di Hogwarts.  
"Posta dalla scuola." Disse sorridendo, consegnando alla maga le lettere, mentre anche gli altri la raggiungevano.  
"Mi stavo appunto chiedendo quando sarebbero arrivate." Commentò Gray, prendendo la sua, imitato subito dai compagni.  
Per qualche minuto regnò il silenzio, mentre tutti leggevano la propria lettera.  
Per ognuno di loro c'era un biglietto per l'Espresso di Hogwarts, che come l'anno prima sarebbe partito dalla stazione di King's Cross il primo di settembre.  
Tuttavia, c'era una cosa che sorprese Harry nella lettura:

_A merenda con la morte di Gilderoy Allock_  
_A spasso con gli spiriti di Gilderoy Allock_  
_In vacanza con le streghe di Gilderoy Allock_  
_Trekking con i troll di Gilderoy Allock_  
_In viaggio con i vampiri di Gilderoy Allock_  
_A passeggio con i lupi mannari di Gilderoy Allock_  
_Un anno con lo yeti di Gilderoy Allock_

"Ehm… Tutti voi avete sette libri da prendere di questo Allock?" domandò Lucy, mentre Mira leggeva la lettera dell'amica.  
"Così pare…" fece Fred. "Il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dev'essere un suo fan… sicuramente una strega."  
L'occhiata che ricevette dalla madre fu sufficiente a convincerlo a non fare ulteriori commenti.  
"Questa volta però potremmo avere qualche difficoltà. I libri di Allock non costano poco." Disse George, rileggendo la lista. "E a quanto pare, qui c'è la collezione intera…"  
"Fortuna che abbiamo guadagnato un po' da voi." Fece Ron, guardando i maghi di Fairy Tail, che annuirono, mentre scendevano in cucina.  
"A proposito, credo ci convenga aprire una camera di sicurezza tutta per noi." Rifletté Lucy. "Non possiamo contare solo sui soldi che Hogwarts ci concede."  
"Non preoccuparti Lucy." Rispose Mira. "Il Master ci aveva già pensato. Uno dei motivi per cui sono venuta è anche quello di aprire un conto alla Gringott."  
"Davvero?" esclamò incredulo Natsu.  
"Non è una cattiva idea." Rifletté la signora Weasley. "Ogni mago dovrebbe avere un proprio conto alla Gringott. È il posto più sicuro per mettere da parte i propri soldi."

Un folletto stava seduto dietro la sua scrivania, intento a compilare una serie di moduli, quando una figura si avvicinò.  
"Desidera?" chiese lui, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
Tuttavia, quando sul tavolo fu rovesciato un sacchetto pieno di pepite d'oro, si costrinse a interrompere la sua attività, mentre le sue labbra si allargavano in un vero e proprio ghigno.  
"Vorrei aprire un conto da voi." Rispose una voce femminile, appartenente a una figura minuta avvolta completamente da un mantello rosso. "E voglio la riservatezza assoluta."  
"Ovviamente." Rispose il folletto, prendendo una pepita ed esaminandola. "A chi devo intestare il conto?"  
Sotto il mantello, la figura sorrise.  
"Lo intesti con il nome _Milkovich_." Rispose.


	27. La rivalsa di Happy! Gilderoy Allock

**Capitolo 27: La rivalsa di Happy! Gilderoy Allock**

Happy sospirò.  
Da quando erano arrivati alla Tana, aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo chiuso in stanza, sotto il letto, impossibilitato a muoversi perché altrimenti la signora Weasley e gli altri membri della famiglia avrebbero scoperto la sua esistenza, mandando a monte la copertura.  
"Ma io mi annoio, aye…" mormorò sconsolato, con un sospiro e lasciandosi scivolare a terra.  
Fu il rumore di alcuni colpi battuti sul vetro a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri.  
Il gatto blu alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a osservare un grosso barbagianni fuori dalla finestra, con una lettera legata a una zampa.  
"Perché è venuto qui, aye? Credevo andassero direttamente dal destinatario…" disse, uscendo allo scoperto e dirigendosi alla finestra, aprendola.  
Il gufo si appoggiò sul davanzale, prendendo con il becco la lettera e facendola cadere davanti a Happy, che guardò con incredulità il marchio di Hogwarts, accompagnato dal suo nome.  
"Aye?" si limitò a dire, sbattendo gli occhi.

"Ne è sicuro, preside?" domandò la professoressa McGranitt, leggendo una pergamena, mentre il mago più anziano osservava la finestra.  
"Al cento per cento. Il precedente anno ci ha dimostrato che non è saggio tenerlo nascosto. Alla fine anche tu l'hai visto, no Minerva?"  
"E non solo io. Anche Severus e Gazza, sebbene non chiaramente come me, ma non capisco come mai mi ha chiesto di non rivelarlo a nessuno. Se quei ragazzi sono capaci di fare simili magie-"  
"Non è opera loro. La verità sulla scomparsa di Harry è molto più complicata di quanto possa sembrare."  
"Lo immaginavo. Non è un ragazzo come gli altri della sua età e lo stesso vale per i suoi amici che sono venuti con lui. Sono molto più maturi. Senza contare la loro bravura nella magia, a tal punto che riescono a eguagliare anche studenti più grandi. Se non noi stessi professori."  
"Questo perché da dove vengono loro, la magia viene insegnata in maniera diversa da qui. Molto diversa."  
"E che cos'ha a che fare con un gatto parlante? Albus, nessuna magia può donare la parola agli animali!"  
"È vero. Ma nel suo caso non c'è stata alcuna magia. Da quel che mi hanno detto, è sempre stato in grado di parlare. Come di volare."  
"Sarebbe una creatura magica sconosciuta?"  
"Credo si possa definire così, ma, come ho detto, è importante che non debba più nascondersi. E per fare questo, mi serve il tuo aiuto, Minerva."  
"Io… e va bene. Farò il possibile, ma continuo a pensare che non sia la soluzione migliore. Potrebbe essere una minaccia."  
"Io mi fido di loro. E quindi anche di lui. Ora, però, direi che è il momento di agire. Il nostro ospite è arrivato."  
La McGranitt si voltò verso la finestra, dove si trovava Happy, in piedi sul davanzale, che li salutava con la zampa mentre faceva scomparire le ali.

"Happy!" urlò Natsu, alzando un sasso per controllare sotto di esso.  
Lui, assieme agli altri, stava cercando il gatto blu ormai da diverse ore, fin da quando il Dragon Slayer era tornato in stanza per portargli da mangiare e non l'aveva trovato, cominciando immediatamente a setacciare tutta la casa -aprendo di colpo anche la stanza di Percy, che lo aveva cacciato fuori a malo modo- senza però ottenere risultati.  
"Niente, non è neppure in giardino." Sospirò Fred, raggiungendolo.  
"Non sarà mica andato via da solo. Lo sa che non può farlo!" disse Lucy.  
"Beh, però qui non c'è…"  
"Dobbiamo trovarlo!" esclamò Natsu. "Lui è il mio migliore amico!"  
"Lo sappiamo. È anche un nostro amico!" Replicò Gray.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcos'altro, il rumore della porta d'ingresso che si apriva e chiudeva attirò la loro attenzione.  
"Aspettavate qualcuno?" domandò Mira ai fratelli, che scossero la testa.  
"Oh, professoressa McGranitt! Che bella sorpresa!" esclamò la voce della signora Weasley.  
Tutti girarono la testa di colpo, per poi correre alla Tana.  
Una volta dentro, si ritrovarono di fronte alla vicepreside, che stava parlando alla padrona di casa.  
"Scusa Molly, dovrei parlare un attimo con i ragazzi." asserì, ricevendo un assenso dalla donna, che uscì dalla stanza.  
"Professoressa, questa sì che è una sorpresa!" esclamò George.  
"Non ci faccia l'abitudine, signor Weasley. Sono qui su ordine del preside. Mi ha spiegato in parte la vostra attuale situazione… Ovvero che il signor Potter, quattro anni fa, non si è proprio smaterializzato all'estero."  
Gli sguardi di tutti si fecero seri.  
"Ora, non mi ha detto i dettagli, ma mi ha assicurato che non c'è nulla da temere. Tuttavia, c'era una cosa che non potevamo ignorare."  
"Cioè?" domandò Erza.  
"Il gatto del signor Dragonil." Rispose la professoressa. "Alla fine dello scorso anno l'ho visto parlare e volare, sebbene fosse stata applicata su di lui una magia per renderlo leggermente diverso."  
"Quindi lei adesso sa… di Fairy Tail?" domandò Harry, dubbioso.  
"So solo che è il posto che chiamate casa. Ad ogni modo, dicevo che io e il preside abbiamo trovato una soluzione per Happy, e lui ha accettato."  
"Vuoi dire che adesso si trova con Silente?" chiese agitato Natsu, dimenticandosi di darle del lei.  
La McGranitt sorrise. "Non proprio. Forza, vieni pure." Disse a voce alta, girandosi verso l'uscita della stanza.  
La porta precedentemente chiusa dalla signora Weasley si aprì, lasciando entrare un ragazzino dai capelli blu chiaro a caschetto, con due ciuffi che ricordavano la forma di due orecchie da gatto.  
Il viso aveva lineamenti delicati, con due profondi occhi neri. Indossava dei pantaloncini azzurri e una maglietta a maniche corte verde, dove in corrispondenza del cuore, c'era il simbolo di Fairy Tail.  
"Ciao!" esclamò il ragazzo, alzando la mano e sorridendo.  
"E tu chi sei?" chiese Lucy, guardandolo con curiosità, come gli altri.  
Ad eccezione di Natsu, che aveva spalancato gli occhi oltre quello che si credeva possibile. "Happy?!" esclamò lui, indicando il ragazzo. "Sei proprio tu?!"  
A quell'affermazione, tutti si girarono a guardare il Dragon Slayer, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato, che continuò a mantenere il suo sorriso e annuì con un cenno del capo.  
"COSA?!" urlarono tutti, facendo letteralmente tremare le pareti della casa.  
"H-H-Happy?!" ripeté incredula Lucy, mentre anche Majutsu e Titania lo guardavano esterrefatti.  
"Già, aye!" Rispose lui, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. "Silente e la professoressa McGranitt mi hanno offerto questa possibilità. In questo modo, anch'io potrò frequentare Hogwarts con voi! Anche se dovrò partire dal primo anno, aye…"  
"Q-Questa non me la sarei mai aspettata…" fece Harry, guardando l'insegnante. "Che magia avete usato?"  
"Signor Potter, lei dimentica la materia che insegno. E anche il professor Silente in passato insegnava Trasfigurazione. Solo, è inutile dire che nessuno dovrà sapere la verità. Oltre al fatto che gli incantesimi che abbiamo usato non sono proprio tutti legali, il vostro segreto diventerebbe di dominio pubblico."  
"Ma c'è un limite di tempo o qualcosa del genere?" domandò Mira.  
"Gli unici modi per cui la magia può sciogliersi sono che sia Happy a desiderarlo o che io muoia. Spero succeda per la prima possibilità, anche se ho intenzione di insegnargli a effettuare da solo gli incantesimi necessari per trasfigurarsi." Rispose la professoressa, mentre il neo-umano si avvicinava ai compagni.  
"E così, ora puoi essere scambiato per un vero e proprio mago, eh?" fece Gray, sorridendo.  
"Guarda che anche prima ero un mago, aye!" replicò lui, mettendo il broncio. "Solo, ora ho un aspetto umano."  
"È fantastico, Happy!" esclamò Natsu, al settimo cielo. "Ora possiamo essere un vero e proprio team senza che nessuno possa replicare!"  
"È una magia incredibile. È ben oltre la semplice trasformazione. Hanno cambiato totalmente la tua struttura fisica." Osservò Mira, esaminando Happy. "E te lo dice un'esperta delle trasformazioni. Sono sicura che anche lei sarebbe entusiasta di vederti così."  
"Già. Ne sono convinto anch'io." Confermò il Dragon Slayer, con un velo di amarezza, che scomparve subito. "Allora, facciamo subito un combattimento?" chiese, ignorando lo sguardo della McGranitt.  
"Non sappiamo come ringraziarla." intervenne Harry, guardandola con un ampio sorriso.  
"Basta solo che quest'anno non facciate alcuna sciocchezza e che vi manteniate allo stesso livello con gli studi. E che lo aiutiate ad ambientarsi. Alla signora Weasley ho detto che è un altro vostro amico giunto qui per Hogwarts. E questa dovrà essere la versione ufficiale."  
"Forse ho un'idea migliore…" s'intromise Ron, attirando gli sguardi di tutti.

"Sono Happy Dragonil, il fratello minore di Natsu. Piacere di conoscervi!" esclamò Happy, chinando leggermente la testa davanti al signore e signora Weasley.  
"E così hai un fratello, eh?" domandò lei, guardando con un sorriso Natsu. "Perché non ce l'hai detto prima? Lo avremmo ospitato volentieri fin dall'inizio."  
"Ecco… Non eravamo ancora sicuri se avrebbe frequentato anche lui Hogwarts o no…" rispose il Dragon Slayer, ridacchiando.  
Poco lontano, Fred, George e Ron stavano osservando la scena.  
"Ottima idea, fratellino." Fece uno dei due gemelli. "Così potremo spiegare il perché della sua improvvisa apparizione senza che facciano troppe domande."  
"Beh, visto che hanno sempre lavorato insieme, mi sembrava una buona idea…" semplificò lui.  
"Sì, devo ammetterlo, ottima pensata." Concordò Harry, avvicinandosi a loro. "Inoltre, non credo di avere mai visto Happy così felice. Il fatto di non dover più restare chiuso in stanza per lui è un sollievo."  
"Anche il Master ne sarà entusiasta." Fece Mira. "Questa è un risvolto a cui nessuno di noi aveva pensato. Ma sarà un'ottima cosa, no?"  
"Senza dubbio. Ora, però, dovremo fare di nuovo tutto il giro per Diagon Alley per procurargli il necessario."  
"Beh, domani faremo tutto quanto." Commentò Erza, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete. "Eravamo già d'accordo con Hermione per trovarci lì. E poi, voglio proprio vedere che faccia farà quando vedrà Happy."

La mattina dopo, il signor Weasley uscì in giardino a chiamare i maghi di Fairy Tail.  
Dopo una veloce colazione -dove Natsu si divorò senza tanti complimenti una decina di panini al prosciutto- si riunirono davanti al camino, dove la signora Weasley prese un vaso da fiori, guardandoci dentro.  
"Siamo un po' a corto, Arthur!" sospirò, guardando il marito. "Oggi dovremo comprarne dell'altra… Oh, beh, prima gli ospiti!"  
Dicendo ciò, porse il vaso a Harry, che prese una manciata di Polvere Volante.  
"A tra poco allora. Diagon Alley!"  
Non appena ebbe pronunciato la destinazione, Majutsu fu inghiottito dalle fiamme, scomparendo in pochi secondi.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Potter si ritrovò di nuovo nel Paiolo Magico, con i vestiti pieni di fuliggine, che si affrettò a togliere. In pochi minuti, l'intera famiglia Weasley, assieme ai membri di Fairy Tail, uscì dal camino, occupando un'ampia porzione della stanza.  
"Ci siamo tutti?" chiese il signor Weasley.  
"Sì, papà." Rispose Percy, scuotendosi gli abiti, mentre la madre aiutava Ginny.  
"Così questa è Diagon Alley?" chiese Mira, guardandosi attorno.  
"Oh, no, no, questo è solo l'ingresso." Rispose Lucy, indicando una porta. "Vieni, ti faccio vedere come si entra."  
"Vengo anch'io!" esclamò Happy, il quale era altrettanto curioso, non avendo potuto vedere la città come avrebbe voluto, essendo stato chiuso nello zaino per quasi tutto il tempo.  
Senza aspettare oltre tutti si diressero verso la porta, attraversandola e ritrovandosi di fronte al muro.  
Fu Harry a farsi avanti, tirando fuori la bacchetta e battendola sopra i mattoni, come aveva imparato l'anno precedente. E proprio come la prima volta, i mattoni cominciarono a muoversi da soli, ruotando e spostandosi, per rivelare Diagon Alley.  
"Prima tappa, Gringott." esordì il signor Weasley, indicando la banca.  
"Quest'anno non dobbiamo preoccuparci troppo." Disse Fred, battendosi la mano sopra la tasca della giacca.  
"Beh, per me non ci sono problemi se usate il mio denaro. Tanto per me è troppo." Commentò Harry, mentre si dirigevano alla banca dei maghi.  
"Ehi!" li chiamò una voce. "Da questa parte!"  
I maghi alzarono lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Hermione, che li stava salutando con la mano per farsi vedere, per poi corrergli incontro.  
"Hermione! Tutto bene?" chiese Lucy, ricambiando il saluto.  
"Sì, grazie. Voi?" fece lei, per poi soffermarsi sul ragazzo dai capelli blu. "E tu…"  
"Indovina, aye!" esclamò lui, sorridendole e facendole spalancare gli occhi.  
"Happy? Sei davvero tu?" domandò, per poi abbassare la voce. "Ma come-"  
"Dobbiamo ringraziare un paio di professori." Rispose Potter con lo stesso tono. "Ah, per la cronaca, ufficialmente è il fratello minore di Natsu."  
"Davvero? A chi è venuto in mente?"  
"A me." rispose Ron.  
"Beh, allora i miei complimenti! È senza dubbio la scusa migliore che si poteva trovare."  
"I tuoi genitori dove sono?" chiese Erza.  
"Oh, sono rimasti nella Londra babbana. Gli ho detto che preferivo stare con i miei amici per gli acquisti. Ora, se non sbaglio abbiamo da fare qualche cambio alla Gringott, esatto?"  
"E un conto da aprire." Aggiunse Mira, sempre sorridendo.  
I maghi entrarono nell'edificio, lasciando Mira assieme a Lucy per aprire il conto e convertire l'oro in denaro, mentre gli altri scendevano nuovamente nelle camere blindate, con grande dispiacere di Salamander, che nonostante l'incantesimo di Hermione, sembrò subire in pieno tutti gli effetti negativi della discesa.  
"Allora adesso cosa facciamo?" chiese Fullbuster, guardando gli altri, una volta usciti dalla banca, mentre Natsu continuava a tenere una mano sulla bocca per evitare di rimettere.  
"Happy e Ginny devono prendere tutto quanto, bacchetta compresa. Perciò direi che è meglio dividerci." Rispose Harry.  
"Io vado con Happy." Esclamò il Dragon Slayer. "In fondo, per lui è tutto nuovo."  
"Vengo io con voi." Fece il signor Weasley. "Molly accompagnerà gli altri a prendere i libri di testo. Ci vediamo al Ghirigoro, va bene?"  
Tutti annuirono, per poi allontanarsi, lasciando indietro solo Natsu, Happy, Ginny e il signor Weasley.  
"Allora, prima Olivander, va bene?" asserì, ricevendo tre assensi di risposta.  
I quattro si diressero subito verso il negozio di bacchette, dal quale stava uscendo una ragazzina dai capelli rosa e penetranti occhi verdi, con addosso una tunica bianca con una trama a ghirigori verdi, che si fermò un attimo a osservare il piccolo gruppo, per poi proseguire per la sua strada.  
"Che strani capelli. Sono rosa." esordì Happy, guadagnandosi subito un'occhiataccia da Natsu.  
"Se tu non l'avessi notato in tutto questo tempo, _fratellino_, anch'io ho i capelli rosa!" esclamò lui, facendo scoppiare a ridere i due Weasley.  
Quando furono dentro, videro il signor Olivander intento a sistemare una serie di scatole, ma che s'interruppe non appena li vide per andargli incontro.  
"Salve, signor Weasley. E anche a lei, signor Dragonil." Esordì, riservando un breve sguardo a Happy, che deglutì. "Vedo che avete portato due nuovi primini per scegliere la bacchetta." Continuò, guardando Ginny.  
"Già."  
"E lei sarebbe?" chiese, osservando ancora Happy.  
"H-Happy Dragonil… sono il fratello minore di Natsu… aye…" rispose lui con timore.  
"Capisco… Beh, allora direi di cominciare con la signorina Weasley, se non vi spiace."  
"No, nessun problema." Rispose Happy, per poi girarsi a guardare Natsu, mentre l'uomo cominciava a prendere le misure di Ginny.  
"Sei sicuro che andrà tutto bene?" domandò a bassa voce.  
"Perché non dovrebbe?"  
"Beh… le bacchette sono fatte per gli umani… e io non lo sono. Sono pur sempre un gatto… aye…"  
Olivander si fece attento, continuando però a controllare la ragazza, che sembrava non aver sentito nulla come il padre.  
"Tu sta tranquillo. Sei un mago dopotutto, no? Non importa se umano o meno." Replicò il Dragon Slayer.  
Dopo ciò, i due rimasero in silenzio a osservare Ginny provare diverse bacchette.  
Fu dopo venti minuti buoni che la ragazza riuscì finalmente a trovare la sua, lasciando così il posto a Happy.  
"Un altro Dragonil, eh? Non pensavo avesse altri parenti che desideravano andare a Hogwarts." Commentò il fabbricante di bacchette.  
"È stata una decisione improvvisa. Ho ricevuto la lettera solo ieri." Rispose lui, ridacchiando.  
"Ma sai già usare la magia, non è vero?"  
Happy lo guardò con paura, per poi annuire. "G-Giusto qualche piccolo incantesimo… nulla di eccezionale…"  
Olivander annuì, per poi allontanarsi e tornando con una bacchetta nera.  
"Questa credo sia adatta a voi: cinque pollici, noce, piuma di fenice, rigida." Disse, porgendola al giovane mago.  
"Non ho mai visto una bacchetta così corta." Osservò il signor Weasley, guardando la bacchetta con curiosità.  
"Infatti è una delle poche da me costruite." Replicò l'uomo, mentre Happy la prendeva in mano.  
Fu subito colpito da una piccola brezza, mentre il suo corpo si alzava da solo dal pavimento di un paio di centimetri, per poi tornare a terra.  
"W-Wow… aye…" commentò lui incredulo, come anche gli altri, ad eccezione di Olivander.  
"A quanto pare, ho visto giusto." Disse lui con un sorriso, riprendendo la bacchetta e collocandola nella sua scatola, per poi consegnarla al suo nuovo proprietario, dicendogli quanto gli doveva.  
Non appena ebbero pagato, i due nuovi studenti, seguiti da Natsu e dal signor Weasley, si diressero negli altri negozi, procurandosi tutto il necessario.  
"Okay… ci restano le divise e i libri. Dato che ci dobbiamo ritrovare con gli altri al Ghirigoro, direi di pensare prima ai vestiti. Poi prenderemo i libri." programmò l'uomo, dirigendosi verso il negozio di Madama McClan, dove Happy e Ginny provarono le loro uniformi.  
Fu mentre stavano pagando che videro di nuovo la ragazza uscita prima di loro da Olivander, solo che questa volta le parti erano invertite, dato che era lei che stava entrando.  
"Vorrei prendere gli abiti necessari per il primo anno a Hogwarts." Disse con tono freddo a Madama McClan, che la guardò un po' sorpresa.  
"Certo. Venga, la porto di là per prendere le misure." Rispose, indicandole il retro del negozio.  
La ragazza annuì, per poi scoccare un'occhiata a Happy, Ginny e Natsu, ignorando totalmente il signor Weasley, il quale però non se ne accorse nemmeno, dato che stava consegnando i soldi.  
"Quella ragazza mi fa un po' paura…" fece la rossa, guardandola sparire nel retro.  
"A chi lo dici, aye."  
"Bah, a me sembrava normale." Commentò Natsu, sbadigliando. "Su. Harry e gli altri ci stanno aspettando!"  
Cercando di dimenticare la strana ragazza, il quartetto si diresse al Ghirigoro, trovandosi di fronte a una lunga coda per entrare.  
"Che diamine… ci sono così tanti nuovi studenti quest'anno?" domandò il Dragon Slayer, facendosi largo tra le persone, seguito dagli altri.  
"Papà! Ginny! Natsu! Happy! Siamo qui!" li chiamò Fred da dentro, al sicuro assieme agli altri in quella che pareva essere una zona esclusa dalla folla.  
"Che cosa succede? Lo scorso anno non c'erano tutte queste persone!" esclamò Salamander, raggiungendoli assieme agli altri.  
"Tutta colpa di quello." Rispose Harry, indicando un cartello appeso al centro del negozio.

**Oggi dalle 12,30 alle 14,30**  
**GILDEROY ALLOCK**  
**Firmerà copie della sua autobiografia**  
_**Magicamente io**_

"L'autore di tutti quei libri di testo?" chiese Happy, ricollegando il nome a quello visto sulla lista allegata alla lettera. "Dev'essere un mago davvero straordinario per aver scritto tutti quei libri."  
"Così pare…" rispose Lucy, che teneva in mano proprio una copia di un suo libro. "Però, parlando da scrittrice principiante, questi mi sembrano più racconti che storie vissute."  
La bionda restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi alzare lo sguardo quando si rese conto che tutti la stavano guardando. "Che c'è?"  
"Tu scrivi?" chiese George, sorpreso.  
"Beh… è una mia passione… ma finora non sono riuscita a combinare granché…" rispose lei, leggermente imbarazzata.  
"Sono sicura che riuscirai a scrivere un bel libro." La tranquillizzò Hermione, mentre Erza e Mira annuivano.  
Prima che la maga degli spiriti stellari potesse dire qualcosa, un boato di urla e grida li investì.  
Il gruppo si spostò, ritrovandosi a guardare da lontano Gilderoy Allock in persona, che apparve da dietro una fila di libri, restando in piedi dietro una scrivania.  
Indossava un abito color non-ti-scordar-di-me che si adattava perfettamente ai suoi occhi, mentre sopra i capelli c'era disinvoltamente poggiato di lato il cappello a punta da mago.  
"È lui, aye?" chiese Happy, osservando un fotografo farsi largo tra la folla. "Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio…"  
"È uguale alle foto." Osservò Mira. "Non sembra nemmeno un mago che ha combattuto contro qualcosa di pericoloso. Insomma, non ha neppure un graffio."  
"Questo perché è un mago fantastico!" rispose la signora Weasley, che sembrava non stare più nella pelle per l'emozione.  
Hermione storse il naso. "Mi sembra difficile credere che sia così bravo." Disse, ricordandosi delle ferite che si era procurata durante la missione a Galuna, nonostante il suo ruolo fosse stato relativamente marginale. In fondo, rispetto a Gray non si era fatta praticamente nulla.  
"Quindi, alla fine è solo un pallone gonfiato!" esclamò Natsu, a voce un po' troppo alta.  
Infatti molti maghi e streghe si girarono a guardarlo, compreso Allock, che vide prima il Dragon Slayer, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Harry.  
"È mai possibile?" fece, in modo che tutti potessero udirlo. "Ma quello è Harry Potter?"  
La folla si zittì all'istante, spostando lo sguardo su Majutsu, che sbuffò scocciato. "Ottimo lavoro, Natsu." Riuscì a dire, prima che Allock lo raggiungesse dopo essersi fatto largo tra la gente, stringendogli subito la mano.  
Il moro non fece in tempo a dire nulla che una serie di flash lo accecò in pochi istanti.  
"Fai un bel sorriso, Harry!" esclamò Allock, girandosi verso il fotografo. "Tu e io insieme siamo degni della prima pagina!"  
"Io non voglio pubblicità!" replicò Potter freddo, rompendo la stretta di mano. "Non ho intenzione di guadagnare fama da una tragedia che mi ha portato via i genitori!"  
Allock lo guardò sorpreso per quella reazione. "Beh, sì, capisco… ma tu in fondo sei il simbolo della nostra nuova speranza. Non puoi sottrarti a questo ruolo. Tu e io siamo gli eroi della comunità magica!"  
"Eroe? Sarei un eroe solo perché non sono morto?" replicò il giovane, guardandolo con occhi truci e ignorando i giornalisti che stavano prendendo appunti. "Io non la penso così. I veri eroi sono i miei genitori per essersi opposti fino all'ultimo a Voldemort!"  
A quella parola tutti i presenti, ad esclusione dei maghi originali di Fairy Tail, tremarono.  
"Inoltre, mi permetta un consiglio." Continuò Harry. "Se lei si definisce un eroe, allora smetta con tutta questa storia dei libri. Non si diventa eroi per avere un tornaconto in fama e soldi."  
Allock lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sfoggiare uno smagliante sorriso.  
"Signori, Harry Potter ha ragione!" annunciò. "Volevo aspettare un'altra occasione per annunciarlo, ma date le circostanze, farò tutti voi partecipi della notizia! Ho intenzione di fare di più che scrivere dei semplici libri per aiutare la popolazione magica. Infatti, ho il piacere di annunciarvi che a settembre assumerò l'incarico d'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts!"  
Tutti si rallegrarono e cominciarono a battere le mani, mentre Allock faceva cenno a un uomo di portare a Harry l'intera collezione dei suoi libri che lasciò tra le braccia del moro, il quale era rimasto fermo al suo posto, incredulo per la notizia appena ricevuta.  
"State dicendo che ci troveremo direttamente _lui_?!" esclamò George con gli occhi spalancati, come gli altri maghi di Fairy Tail, mentre Potter li raggiungeva, lasciando i libri a Ginny, poggiandoli nel suo calderone.  
"Consideralo un regalo…" disse freddo, con le mani che tremavano per la rabbia.  
"Facile parlare per uno che ha sempre agito nell'ombra e senza alcun testimone oltre a se stesso." Fece una voce, che interruppe il flusso di complimenti che Allock stava ricevendo.  
Tutti si voltarono verso la direzione da cui proveniva, ritrovandosi a guardare la ragazza dai capelli rosa, in quel momento seduta su una sedia intenta a leggere un libro.  
"Se penso a tutta la strada che ho fatto per poter frequentare Hogwarts, la notizia che un babbeo del genere sarà uno dei miei insegnanti mi rattrista non poco." Detto questo, chiuse con uno scatto il libro, saltando giù dalla sedia. "Tu prima hai detto che sei un eroe, giusto? Però le tue imprese non mi sembrano nulla di che paragonate a quelle di Harry Potter. Il bambino che è riuscito a respingere Voldemort. Il ragazzo che solo pochi mesi fa ha affrontato il suo spirito, che si era impossessato del tuo predecessore. Eppure, non l'ho sentito vantarsi di queste sue imprese, anzi."  
La ragazza ignorò lo sguardo dei presenti, prendendo un sacchetto con all'interno alcuni libri. "Per quel che mi riguarda, tra i presenti l'unica persona da cui sarei disposta a prendere lezioni è proprio Potter. Preferisco i fatti ai racconti. Perciò, _professore_, spero non se la prenda se non acquisterò i suoi libri di testo. E spero vivamente di non essere l'unica con un po' di sale in zucca."  
Detto ciò, si diresse all'uscita, mentre tutti gli astanti la osservavano increduli, compresi i maghi di Fairy Tail.  
"P-Però… discorso chiaro e conciso… aye…"  
"Scommetto che ti è piaciuto, non è vero, Potter?" intervenne una voce dietro di loro, mentre il pubblico di Allock ricominciava a parlare tra sé.  
Il gruppo si girò, ritrovandosi a suo malgrado a guardare in faccia Draco Malfoy, accompagnato da un uomo con il suo stesso pallore e gli stessi occhi freddi e grigi. Un uomo che doveva essere senza dubbio suo padre.  
"Il famoso Harry Potter colpisce ancora." Continuò denigratorio. "Non può neanche entrare in una libreria senza fare notizia, eh?"  
"Lascialo in pace! Non è stato lui a volere tutto questo!" esclamò di colpo Ginny, guardando truce lo studente di Serpeverde, che replicò con un ghigno.  
"Potter, ti sei fatto la ragazza?" domandò, facendo arrossire la rossa. "È già strano vedere dei Weasley in una libreria. Immagino abbiate dovuto ipotecare la casa per permettervi i libri, non è vero?"  
"Attento Malfoy, non giocare troppo con il fuoco." Replicò Natsu guardandolo male, imitato da tutti gli altri, mentre Ginny si nascondeva la faccia per non far vedere l'imbarazzo.  
"Che cosa ci fate ancora qua?" chiese il signor Weasley, raggiungendo i ragazzi cercando di evitare che la situazione peggiorasse. "Sbrighiamoci a prendere i libri, la folla aumenta sempre di più e-"  
"Bene, bene, bene… Arthur Weasley." Fece il padre di Draco, ghignando.  
"Lucius." Replicò l'interpellato, con tono freddo, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Ho sentito che è un momento di superlavoro, al Ministero." Continuò Malfoy senior. "Tutte quelle ispezioni… Spero bene che le paghino gli straordinari!"  
Mentre diceva ciò, si avvicinò al calderone dove Ginny stava mettendo i libri, facendo bene attenzione a evitare i libri di Allock e prendendo una vecchia copia di _Guida pratica alla trasfigurazione per principianti_.  
"Ovviamente no." Proseguì. "Santo cielo, a che serve essere un'onta al nome stesso di mago se non la pagano neanche a sufficienza?"  
Il signor Weasley divenne paonazzo.  
"Noi abbiamo idee un po' diverse su cosa significhi essere una vergogna." S'intromise Erza. "Almeno noi teniamo conto del vero valore delle persone."  
Con noncuranza, l'uomo dai capelli biondi rimise il libro di Ginny nel suo calderone, per poi voltarsi e fare a un cenno a Draco di seguirlo, uscendo così dalla libreria, lasciandosi alle spalle il gruppo di maghi.


	28. Viaggi, smistamento e platani

E finalmente eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo!  
Allora, vedo con piacere che l'idea di un Happy umano ha colpito tutti! E dico senza modestia che anch'io ne vado fiero XD.  
Avviso che non so quando posterò il prossimo capitolo, per il semplice fatto che non so quando riuscirò a tornare al pc per scrivere XD.  
Ordunque, direi che non c'è molto da dire... perciò ringrazio Liberty89 per avermi betato il capitolo e auguro buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 28: Viaggi, smistamento e platani**  
La fine delle vacanze estive arrivò ben più velocemente di quanto credessero.  
L'ultima sera la signora Weasley, aiutata da Mira, organizzò una cena sontuosa con tutte le pietanze da loro preferite –e un bel pesce arrosto per Happy, il quale nonostante il nuovo aspetto aveva mantenuto gli stessi gusti–.  
Fred e George conclusero degnamente la serata con uno spettacolo di fuochi d'artificio _Filibuster_, sebbene fossero stati tentati di usare la loro magia, inondando la cucina di stelle rosse e blu, che ribalzarono dal soffitto alle pareti per una buona mezz'ora.  
"Fantastico!" esclamò Mira, battendo le mani. "Simili feste da noi ce le scordiamo! Fred, George, la prossima volta che venite da noi dovete portare un po' di quei fuochi! Saranno perfetti per i nostri festeggiamenti!"  
"Certo! Vedrai, riusciremo anche a crearne qualcuno di nuovo!" rispose Fred, battendo il cinque al fratello.  
"A proposito…" intervenne la signora Weasley, guardando Mira. "Sei sicura di voler partire stasera? Non ci daresti fastidio."  
"La ringrazio, ma abbiamo già preparato la passaporta." Rispose lei. "Inoltre mio fratello è un tipo che si preoccupa facilmente, e non oso pensare a come abbia passato queste settimane senza di me."  
"Probabilmente avrà girato mezzo paese urlando cose del tipo '_Questo è quello che farebbe un uomo!'_ o simili." Ridacchiò Gray.  
"Ma dove vi procurate le passaporte? Al Ministero non arriva nessuna richiesta…" osservò il signor Weasley, sperando di risolvere quel mistero.  
"Se ne occupa un mio amico." Rispose Lucy. "Le manda da me tramite la magia, ma le crea nel nostro paese. Per questo non sono riconosciute qui."  
"Capisco…" fece lui, non troppo convinto della spiegazione.  
"Ad ogni modo, me ne andrò in piena notte, così non disturberò nessuno." Continuò Mira.

Verso le due di notte, un'assonata Lucy uscì dalla tenda, seguita da Mira.  
"Sicura che non ci sia nessun problema?"  
"No… il re degli Spiriti mi ha concesso un viaggio extra per te…" rispose lei dopo uno sbadiglio. "Dice solo che in cambio vuole il prossimo numero della rivista che ti intervisterà e fotograferà…"  
Mira sorrise.  
"Un buon cambio quindi."  
"La fortuna di avere una modella in gilda direi piuttosto… e di avere un re che si lascia convincere facilmente…"  
Dicendo ciò, alzò lo sguardò, vedendo la classica luce di Virgo apparire.  
"Principessa, eccomi qui." Disse, facendo abbassare sconsolata la testa a Lucy.  
"Allora ci vediamo la prossima volta." Fece Mira, avvicinandosi allo spirito, il quale invece consegnò a Lucy un pacco.  
"Questi sono i nuovi mantelli, con le mappe e gli occhiali del vento per Hermione, Ron e Happy. Il vostro Master mi ha chiesto di consegnarveli."  
"Oh, grazie Virgo! Credo che saranno ben accetti… tranne gli occhiali, per Hermione…" commentò la bionda, ridacchiando non troppo forte per non rischiare di svegliare nessuno.  
"Allora-"  
"Aspettate!" la chiamò Natsu, avvicinandosi.  
"Oh, ciao." Lo salutò Mira.  
"Tieni." Fece lui, consegnandole un mazzo di fiori. "So che torni indietro anche per lei… questi sono da parte mia e di Happy." Disse serio. "Li ho ordinati a Diagon Alley per fargli arrivare ieri. E chiedile scusa per la nostra assenza."  
Mira prese i fiori, sorridendo triste.  
"D'accordo, glielo dirò. Grazie." Rispose, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Lucy. "Allora direi che adesso posso andare."  
"Salutaci tutti!" fece il Dragon Slayer. "E ricorda a quel bastardo di Luxus che la prossima volta che lo incontro lo prenderò a calci!"  
"Io eviterei di riferire questo messaggio…" mormorò Lucy, salutando con la mano Mira, la quale scomparve assieme a Virgo.  
"Per chi erano quei fiori?" chiese poi maliziosa a Natsu, guardandolo divertita.  
Tuttavia il rosato non rispose, per poi girarsi.  
"Beh, io torno a dormire!" esclamò. "A domani mattina!"  
"Aspetta! È arrivato quello che abbiamo chiesto per Happy!" replicò Lucy, correndoli dietro.  
All'oscuro dei due, all'interno della casa Weasley, due occhi avevano osservato con attenzione la scena.

La mattina dopo ci volle tutta la forza di volontà dei maghi per riuscire a partire.  
Si erano alzati al canto del gallo –con sommo disappunto di Lucy–, subito presi da mille cose da fare: la signora Weasley correva di qua e di là in cerca di calzini spaiati e di penne d'oca, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail controllava che fosse tutto a posto per la partenza. Happy sembrava terrorizzato per l'imminente partenza, soprattutto perché sarebbe stata la sua prima uscita oltre a Diagon Alley, e sapeva che sarebbe rimasto separato dagli altri per lo smistamento.  
"Ma come faremmo ad arrivare alla stazione tutti quanti?" chiese Erza al signor Weasley, che stava portando fuori il baule della figlia. "Useremo ancora la Polvere Volante?"  
"No, no." Rispose lui, sorridendo, "Vieni, ti faccio vedere."  
L'uomo la condusse a una vecchia macchina color turchese parcheggiata dietro la casa.  
"Un auto? Mi scusi, ma dubito che ci staremmo tutti quanti… senza considerare i nostri bagagli.  
Il padre dei Weasley sorrise ancora, aprendo il bagagliaio.  
Con grande sorpresa della rossa, lo spazio dentro si rivelò ben più grande dell'esterno, tanto da permettere a tutti di entrare dentro comodamente.  
"Un piccolo tocco di magia." Disse Arthur. "Anche se non proprio a norma…"  
"Fantastico!" esclamò Erza, entusiasta. "Devo imparare questo incantesimo! Mi permetterebbe di non portarmi dietro il mio solito carro di bagagli!"  
"Carro?" ripeté l'altro, guardandola sorpresa.  
Erza restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, pensando se poteva riferirlo.  
"Beh, da noi non esistono le automobili. Quindi quando viaggio, sono solita portarmi dietro tutto con un carro, che trascino a forza."  
"Davvero? Non ti aiuta nessuno? Nessuna magia?"  
"Lo faccio anche per tenermi in forma. Certo però che così, sarebbe un bel intralcio in meno…"  
"Certo che da voi le cose funzionano proprio diversamente. Però devo dire che sembrate felici. Siete stati fortunati che Tu-Sai-Chi non è giunto fin lì…"  
"Lui no… ma abbiamo avuto anche noi i nostri guai." rispose Erza, portando una mano a coprire l'occhio destro. "E non sono stati facili da risolvere…"  
"Erza-"  
"Ho perso un occhio da piccola per questo motivo." Disse lei. "Ma in cambio, ho trovato una famiglia che mi ha accolta come loro figlia."  
Il signor Weasley sospirò, non sapendo cosa dire.  
"Le chiedo di non rivelare ciò che ha visto questa notte." Continuò Erza. "Silente ne è conoscenza."  
Arthur si voltò verso di lei.  
"Co-"  
"L'ho vista alla finestra. Lei avrà visto solo Natsu e Lucy, ma io ero sveglia. E probabilmente anche gli altri."  
"Non dirò niente a nessuno. Ma permettimi solo una domanda: chi siete davvero?"  
Erza sorrise, per poi girarsi.  
"Siamo maghi di Fairy Tail. Ovvero, siamo tra i maghi più forti del mondo." Rispose divertita, facendo per allontanarsi.  
"Quindi è per questo che Fred e George lo scorso Natale sono tornati feriti: non è stato un incidente, vero?"  
"In un certo senso lo è stato." Fece Harry, avvicinandosi. "Sono venuti con noi senza che lo avessimo messo in conto, ritrovandosi coinvolti in una situazione più grande di loro. Ma hanno saputo cavarsela egregiamente. Inoltre, io e Erza abbiamo fatto in modo che le cose non peggiorassero."  
Arthur ridacchiò.  
"Quindi siete voi due a capo del vostro gruppo?"  
"Diciamo solo che siamo i due maghi più forti. E non si preoccupi: mi sto occupando personalmente di rendere Fred, George e Ron forti abbastanza per poter contrastare qualsiasi minaccia."  
"Se ci sentisse Molly, non saprei come la prenderebbe… Io però non posso fare a meno di ringraziarvi. Ho visto chiaramente come sono entusiasti di questa nuova occasione. Inoltre se Silente lo sa e non ha nulla da dire, allora anch'io non dirò nulla."  
"La ringraziamo." Dissero insieme i due maghi di classe S, chinando la testa.

Quando finalmente furono tutti in macchina, la signora Weasley si sedette nel sedile anteriore, per poi guardare dietro, dove uno accanto all'altro c'erano seduti tutti i ragazzi.  
Il signor Weasley mise in moto e l'auto si avviò fuori del cortile.  
Tuttavia non avevano fatto in tempo a chiedersi quando avrebbero rivisto La Tana che già erano tornati indietro: perché Fred doveva correre a prendere il suo manico di scopa, che aveva dimenticato nel trambusto della partenza.  
Avevano quasi raggiunto l'autostrada, quando Ginny, con uno strillo, disse di aver dimenticato il diario. Quando la ragazzina si fu di nuovo arrampicata in macchina erano decisamente in ritardo e gli animi si stavano surriscaldando.  
Il signor Weasley guardò l'orologio, poi sua moglie.  
"Molly, mia cara..."  
"No, Arthur."  
"Ma nessuno ci vedrebbe. Questo bottoncino qui è il Turbo Invisibile che ho installato... che ci farebbe sollevare... e poi voleremmo sopra le nuvole. Arriveremmo in dieci minuti e nessuno ne saprebbe niente..."  
"Ho detto di no, Arthur, non in pieno giorno!" decretò lei, sotto gli sguardi curiosi dei maghi di Fairy Tail.  
Arrivarono alla stazione di King's Cross alle undici meno un quarto. Il signor Weasley attraversò di corsa la strada per procurarsi i carrelli portabagagli e poi, tutti insieme, si precipitarono in stazione.  
"Prima Percy!" disse mamma Weasley guardando nervosamente il grande orologio della stazione, dal quale risultava che avevano soltanto cinque minuti per scomparire tutti quanti disinvoltamente attraverso la barriera.  
Percy spiccò una corsa e sparì. Seguirono il signor Weasley e Ginny.  
"Forza, andiamo!" esclamò Natsu con Happy, correndo verso la barriera e sparendo oltre essa.  
"Sbrighiamoci!" aggiunsero i gemelli, seguendoli.  
La signora Weasley gli andò subito dietro, seguita da Erza.  
Harry prese un respiro, per poi cominciare a correre verso la barriera.  
Il carello passò senza problemi, ma non appena lui toccò il muro, sentì una forza invisibile opporsi al passaggio.  
Harry mise maggiore forza, riuscendo finalmente a passare.  
Tuttavia non senza conseguenze.  
Non appena Majutsu riuscì a passare, dalla barriera si udì un rumore secco, come di qualcosa che si rompeva.  
Poi prima che Ron, Gray e Lucy potessero fare qualcosa, un'onda d'urto li fece volare all'indietro, cadendo rumorosamente a terra, disseminando per buona parte della panchina i loro bauli.  
"Che cos'è successo?!" esclamò Lucy, rialzandosi, ignorando gli sguardi straniti dei Babbani.  
Gray si avvicinò alla barriera, mettendo una mano sopra.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, la mano aderì perfettamente sopra, senza passare oltre.  
"È chiusa…" mormorò, guardando gli altri due.  
Ron alzò subito lo sguardo verso l'orologio, che ormai segnava solo pochi secondi alle undici.  
"Non ce la faremo mai a prendere il treno!" esclamò spaventato.  
I tre restarono a guardare impotenti i secondi passare, finché la lancetta dei secondi non finì il suo giro.  
Lucy si lasciò scivolare a terra.  
"Abbiamo perso il treno… e ora cosa facciamo?"  
"Harry avrà notato che è successo qualcosa. Credo ci convenga aspettare." Fece Gray, mentre si allontanavo per non destare ulteriori sospetti.  
"No, non credo." Replicò Ron. "Temo che la barriera si sia rotta. Una cosa del genere non si era mai sentita prima…"  
"Quindi nemmeno i tuoi genitori possono tornare indietro?"  
Il Weasley scosse la testa.  
"Un bel problema…" mormorò Gray, portandosi una mano dietro la testa.  
Tuttavia Ron spalancò gli occhi.  
"La macchina!" disse, girandosi verso i due. "Possiamo usare la macchina!"  
"Andare a Hogwarts fino in macchina? Non è un po' lontano?" domandò Lucy.  
Il rosso tuttavia sorrise.  
"Non per la nostra. Credo che papà non vi abbia detto un'altra piccola modifica che gli ha fatto…"  
I due lo guardarono.  
"Ovvero?"  
"Vedrete! Seguitemi!" fece, guidando il carello verso il posteggio, dove una volta giunti alla macchina aprì il bagagliaio con due colpi di bacchetta.  
Senza aspettare un secondo, misero dentro i bauli, per poi entrare: Ron al posto di guida, Gray al suo fianco e Lucy dietro.  
"E ora?" chiese la bionda.  
"E ora partiamo. Tenetevi forte!" rispose il rosso, guardando fuori per essere sicuro che nessuno li stesse guardando, per poi premere un bottoncino d'argento sul cruscotto.  
La macchina cominciò a diventare invisibile, assieme a loro, sebbene ciò si potesse capire solo dall'esterno.  
"Ho appena reso la macchina invisibile." Spiegò infatti ai due amici Ron. "Così potremo volare senza problemi."  
"Volare?!" ripeterono i due insieme, vedendo Ron mettere in moto la macchina con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Prima che Lucy e Gray potessero dire altro, la macchina si sollevò in cielo, per poi sparire oltre le nuvole.

Harry cadde in avanti, lasciando scivolare il carello per qualche metro.  
"Che cosa-" fece, guardando indietro, mentre i signori Weasley correvano verso di lui.  
"Tutto bene Harry?" chiese Molly, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.  
"Sì… credo di sì… ma c'è qualcosa che non va con la barriera." Disse.  
Il signor Weasley si avvicinò al varco, poggiandosi una mano sopra.  
"Già. Non è più in funzione…" affermò, senza nascondere un po' di preoccupazione.  
"Ci sono ancora Ron, Lucy e Gray dall'altra parte!" esclamò Harry. "Non faranno in tempo a prendere il treno."  
"Non preoccuparti, ci pensiamo noi a quello. Tu ora vai, o rischi di perderlo pure tu." Fece Arthur.  
Harry restò fermo per qualche secondo, per poi annuire.  
Senza mostrare alcun sforzo, sollevò il baule e la gabbia di Edvige, per poi correre verso la porta più vicina del treno, giusto in tempo prima che si chiudesse.  
Il moro si guardò indietro, vedendo i signori Weasley, ora affiancati da altri maghi, cercare di riaprire il passaggio.  
"Che cosa diamine può essere successo?" mormorò, per poi guardare a destra e a sinistra nel corridoio.  
"Sono andati verso la testa." Rispose una voce.  
Harry si voltò, ritrovandosi a guardare la ragazzina dai capelli rosa, in piedi nel corridoio, appoggiata al muro mentre leggeva '_Storia di Hogwarts'_.  
"Come scusa?"  
"I tuoi amici sono andati avanti. Li ho visti passare prima."  
"Ah… grazie… Scusa, temo di non averti chiesto il tuo nome prima."  
"Aisu, Potter. Ma sinceramente, dubito parleremo ancora." Rispose fredda lei.  
Harry la ringraziò lo stesso, per poi seguire la direzione da lei indicata.  
Pochi minuti dopo finalmente vide la testa di Natsu uscire da dietro una porta.  
"Harry, siamo qui!" lo chiamò.  
Majutsu annuì, accelerando il passo e raggiungendolo.  
Assieme a Natsu c'erano tutti gli altri.  
"Finalmente! Credevo aveste perso il treno!" esclamò Hermione.  
"Io no, ma Ron, Lucy e Gray sì." Rispose lui, sollevando il baule per metterlo assieme agli altri.  
"Come scusa?" domandò Erza.  
Harry li raccontò cos'era successo.  
"Beh, allora direi che non ci resta che aspettare. In fondo, non possono fare altro che attendere che qualche adulto li porti a Hogwarts in un altro modo." Fece George.  
"Già. Dopotutto, non possono di certo venire a scuola in volo, no, aye!" disse Happy, facendo sbiancare i gemelli Weasley e Ginny.  
"Che succede?" chiese Natsu.  
"Beh… a dir la verità… sarebbe possibile…" mormorò Fred. "Ma Ronald non credo possa arrivarci… o almeno, lo spero, perché in quel caso supererebbe anche noi gemelli…"  
"Di cosa state parlando?"  
"La nostra macchina… può volare, quindi tecnicamente, potrebbero raggiungerci con quella… ma non sarebbe legale…"  
Il gruppo restò in silenzio.  
Fu Erza a interromperlo.  
"G-Gray e Lucy dovrebbero avere sufficiente buon senso per non fare una simile idiozia… spero…"

"Stiamo per morire! Stiamo per morire! Stiamo per morire!" urlò Lucy, aggrappata al sedile, mentre la macchina perdeva drasticamente quota.  
Erano trascorse diverse ora da quando erano partiti, e ora la macchina sembrava non riuscire più a reggere la quota.  
"Riparti per piacere… non piantarci in asso proprio adesso!" esclamò Ron, continuando a schiacciare il pedale dell'acceleratore, mentre Gray cercava di restare il più impassibile possibile.  
"E io che credevo che Natsu fosse l'unico ad avere delle idee stupide…" mormorò, ignorando le grida di terrore di Lucy.  
Per loro fortuna, la macchina riprese lentamente quota, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo a tutti e tre.  
Ron mise la testa fuori dal finestrino, guardando l'espresso per Hogwarts sfrecciare sotto di loro.  
"Per il momento, a parte quello che è appena successo, non ci sono stati troppi problemi…" fece.  
"Ringrazia che stai guidando, o ti avrei già strozzato!" gli urlò contro la bionda. "Ho perso dieci anni di vita!"  
"Concordo… Senza pensare che non oso minimamente a cosa ci faranno stavolta Harry e Erza…"  
"M-Magari si congratuleranno con noi…" fece speranzoso il rosso, nemmeno lui troppo convinto delle sue parole.  
Il viaggio proseguì tranquillo, finché il sole non cominciò a tramontare.  
"Ci conviene scendere un po' di quota…" disse Gray. "O queste nuvole non ci permetteranno di vedere quando arriveremo."  
Ron annuì, obbedendo.  
"Là!" urlò Lucy, indicando un punto di fronte a loro.  
I due maghi seguirono la direzione, vedendo finalmente le torri del castello che si stagliavano sulla rupe sopra il lago.  
"Ci siamo!" esclamò Gray, mentre la macchina tremò nuovamente, abbassandosi di quota e perdendo velocità.  
"Dai, su…" la incitò Ron con fare persuasivo, dando una piccola scossa al volante. "Dai, ci siamo quasi.  
Il motore gemette, mentre da sotto il cofano cominciarono a uscire sottili getti di vapore.  
Lucy non attese un secondo ad aggrapparsi nuovamente al sedile.  
"Non di nuovo!" urlò sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
L'auto ebbe un fremito sinistro.  
I tre guardarono fuori dai finestrini, un miglio sotto di loro il lago, mentre il castello si faceva sempre più vicino.  
"E dai, su…" sbottò Ron, pigiando sull'acceleratore.  
Ci fu un rumore di ferraglie, un crepitio e il motore si spense del tutto.  
I tre maghi si guardarono per un secondo, mentre il muso della macchina si abbassava, per poi prendere velocità, diretta verso il suolo.  
"Siamo morti!" urlò Lucy con le lacrime agli occhi mentre la velocità la schiacciava al sedile. "Sono troppo giovane per morire schiantandomi a terra!"  
La macchina ignorò le sue suppliche, dirigendosi verso la massiccia muragli del castello.  
"Fatti da parte!" urlò Gray, scambiandosi di posto con Ron e prendendo il volante, sterzando vigorosamente e riuscendo così ad evitare l'ostacolo, sebbene la macchina fece un giro della morte.  
"Aiuto!" gridò ancora la bionda, mentre l'auto sorvolava le serre, poi sopra l'orto, per poi andare oltre.  
"Fermati!" urlò Ron, puntando la bacchetta contro il volante, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.  
"Albero in rotta di collisione!" avvertì Lucy, lanciandosi in avanti per aiutare Gray a controllare il volante.

"Uh?" fece Natsu, alzando lo sguardo, mentre si dirigeva assieme agli altri, ad esclusione di Happy e Ginny, verso delle carrozze trainate probabilmente da dei cavalli invisibili.  
"Che succede?" chiese Erza, guardandolo curiosa.  
"Mi è appena sembrato di sentire un botto…" rispose lui, mentre i gemelli si guardarono.  
"Ne sei sicuro? Che tipo di botto?" chiese uno di loro.  
"Come di qualcosa che andava a sbattere."  
Harry si girò verso i due Weasley.  
"Non state pensando quel che penso, vero?" chiese speranzoso, ben conscio della verità.  
"Non saranno veramente Ron, Lucy e Gray, vero?" fece Hermione, senza ottenere risposta.

"E così sei il fratellino di Natsu, eh?" fece Hagrid a Happy, mentre lo conduceva assieme agli altri del primo anno su per il sentiero, diretti all'ingresso del castello.  
"Già, aye!" rispose lui sorridendo, mentre dietro di lui Ginny restava in silenzio, troppo emozionata per parlare, come gran parte dei presenti.  
"Non mi aveva mai parlato di te. Credevo fosse figlio unico." Continuò il guardiacaccia. "Lo scorso anno mi ha davvero aiutato…"  
"Beh, Natsu ha un talento naturale con il fuoco… non poteva tirarsi indietro, aye!"  
'_Se dico che è stato lui a scaldare il mio uovo mi prendono per pazzo, aye…'_ aggiunse mentalmente.  
"Sei un tipo curioso." Disse una voce.  
Happy si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare una ragazzina dai capelli biondo sporco, con pallide sopracciglia e occhi sporgenti che le davano un'aria perennemente sorpresa, in quel momento fissi sul gatto trasfigurato.  
"M-Me lo dicono in molti… aye…" rispose lui, leggermente intimorito da quello sguardo, che non venne interrotto nemmeno per un secondo.  
"Non sei abituato a stare tra molta gente, vero?" continuò la ragazza. "I Gorgospizzi intorno a te sembrano felici di poter banchettare…"  
"I cosa?" ripeté Happy.  
"Gorgospizzi." Ripeté lei. "Creature invisibili che ti entrano nel cervello e ti confondono-"  
Ma la ragazza si interruppe quando vide Happy cominciare subito a colpirsi la testa, spaventato.  
"Uscite dalla mia testa!" urlò nel panico, sotto lo sguardo degli altri.  
"Non hai avuto alcun dubbio nel credermi?" chiese la ragazza.  
Il gatto si fermò subito.  
"Volevi dire che era uno scherzo?"  
"No, ma di solito nessuno mi crede."  
"Perché? Se mi metti in allerta, devo solo esserti grato, aye." Rispose lui, mentre Ginny lo guardava come un pazzo. "Comunque io sono Happy! Tu come ti chiami?"  
"Luna Lovegood." Rispose lei. "Piacere."  
"Luna?" ripeté lui, guardandola leggermente spaventato. "Non è che ti succede qualcosa di strano con la Luna, vero? No, perché ti avverto, non voglio avere più niente a che fare con la Luna per molto, molto tempo."  
"Oh." Si limitò a dire lei.  
"Ma se è solo un nome, allora non c'è alcun problema!" si affrettò a dire Happy, temendo di aver combinato un guaio. "A proposito, dovevo dirti anche il mio cognome, vero?"  
Luna lo guardò ancora, per poi fare una piccola risata.  
"Sei strano." Disse, facendo ridere anche l'altro.  
Il gruppo poi si fermò, osservando Hagrid bussare sull'enorme portone.

"Ahia…" si lamentò Lucy, riaprendo gli occhi pochi secondi dopo l'impatto.  
Si trovava a terra, buttata fuori dalla macchina per la forza d'urto.  
Poco lontano da lei, Gray si stava rialzando, mentre Ron giaceva ancora a terra, sebbene sembrava conscio.  
La macchina invece giaceva inerme a terra, con il cofano fumante, dal quale si riuscivano a sentire distintamente i versi di terrore dei loro gufi.  
"State bene?" chiese la maga degli spiriti, cercando di ignorare il grosso bernoccolo che le stava venendo fuori sulla testa.  
"Sono stato meglio… Ohi… anche se in confronto alla battaglia contro Leon, sono incolume…"  
"La mia bacchetta!" esclamò Ron, mettendosi seduto e osservando il suo strumento di magia. "Guardate la mia bacchetta!"  
I due si avvicinarono, accorgendosi che era spezzata praticamente in due, tenuta insieme solo grazie a qualche scheggia.  
Tuttavia un rumore costrinse i tre a zittirsi, spostando lo sguardo verso l'albero, il quale aveva alzato un grosso ramo, il quale poi colpì in pieno la macchina, facendola volare più in là di diversi metri.  
"Non di nuovo!" urlò Lucy, guardando la pianta, i cui rami sembrarono voltarsi verso di loro. "Io non ho mai fatto niente contro il regno vegetale! Perché gli alberi mi prendono sempre di mira?!"  
Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, l'albero cercò di colpirli, e solo la prontezza di riflessi di Gray, che prese di peso gli altri due per poi correre via, riuscì a evitargli di finire spiaccicati.  
"Via da qui!" urlò Lucy non appena tornò con i piedi per terra, allontanandosi il più possibile, seguito dai due compagni.  
Raggiunsero la macchina, sospirando di sollievo quando si resero conto di essere fuori dalla portata di quell'albero assassino.  
"P-Per un pelo…" ansimò Ron, guardando l'auto, la quale tuttavia sembrò riaccendersi.  
Con tonfi sordi aprì il bagagliaio, sputando fuori i loro bagagliai: le gabbie dei gufi si aprirono, lasciandoli volare via.  
Poi, ammaccata, scorticata e fumante, l'automobile si immerse rombando nell'oscurità, con le luci posteriori che lampeggiavano di collera.  
I tre maghi di Fairy Tail restarono in silenzio.  
"… Credo che l'auto ci ha appena mandati a quel paese…" fece Gray infine.  
"Q-Questa mi mancava…"  
"Papà mi ammazzerà!" esclamò invece Ron, portandosi le mani sulla testa, ignorando Crosta, il quale li stava mordicchiando la tunica dalla tasca.  
"A questo ci penseremo più tardi… ora ci conviene tentare di entrare a scuola inosservati, per quanto possa essere possibile…"  
Prendendo i loro bagagli, i tre si diressero verso i grandi portali di quercia dell'entrata principale.  
Tuttavia il trio si fermò sugli scalini che portavano all'ingresso, avvicinandosi a una finestra illuminata.  
"Credo che la festa sia già iniziata." Fece Ron, guardando dentro. "Temo ci perderemo lo smistamento…"

Happy restò in silenzio.  
Il Cappello Parlante aveva appena finito di cantare la sua canzone di inizio anno, e la McGranitt ora era in piedi di fronte a loro, con la pergamena in mano.  
"Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati." Spiegò, usando le stesse parole dell'anno precedente. "Aisu Melody!"  
La ragazza dai capelli rosa si fece largo tra i suoi compagni, raggiungendo lo sgabello e prendendo il cappello, mettendoselo sulla testa senza mostrare alcuna emozione.  
Il Cappello Parlante si mosse leggermente, come se si fosse piegato su se stesso per pensare meglio.  
"Veramente difficile…" borbottò, facendo cominciare a parlottare diversi studenti, dato che difficilmente faceva commenti ad alta voce.  
Passò un altro minuto.  
Melody digrignò i denti, muovendo le labbra come per dire qualcosa, salvo poi cambiare idea.  
"GRIFONDORO!" urlò infine, facendo scoppiare il tavolo in esultazione.  
Tuttavia la ragazza si tolse il cappello senza mostrare alcuna soddisfazione.  
"Come vuoi." si limitò a dire appoggiandolo sullo sgabello e attraversando l'intera sala, ignorando i suoi nuovi compagni che stavano applaudendo, andandosi a sedere in fondo, dove c'erano meno persone.  
"Ehi, che razza di modo di fare è questo?!" urlò Natsu. "Unisciti almeno alla tua casa per festeggiare!"  
Non fu l'unico a reagire così: diversi Grifondoro la guardarono, chi increduli, chi un po' arrabbiati.  
Nel frattempo la vicepreside, cercando anche lei di non far caso a quella singolare reazione, continuò a chiamare qualche altro studente, per poi fermarsi a "Dragonil Happy!"  
Happy deglutì, avvicinandosi allo sgabello sotto lo sguardo della professoressa, che lo incitò con un sorriso appena accennato.  
Il falso umano annuì, prendendo il cappello e infilandoselo in testa, isolandosi dalla Sala Grande.  
"_Oh!_" esclamò la voce del Cappello Parlante nella sua testa. "_Questa sì che è una sorpresa!_"  
"_Aye?_" replicò telepaticamente Happy.  
Il cappello ridacchiò.  
"_In tanti anni di onorato servizio, questa è la prima volta che mi capita di smistare un gatto… anche se sotto mentite spoglie. E per di più, un gatto nato da un uovo. Singolare, veramente singolare…_"  
"_È-È un problema?_"  
"_No. Sei a ogni modo un mago, il che è ciò che ti serve per venire smistato. Vedo che hai un profondo legame con Natsu, tanto da decidere di farti passare per suo fratello per questa missione…_"  
"_Già. È come se fossimo veramente fratelli, aye!_"  
"_Sei fortunato. Con te non ho alcun dubbio su dove metterti._" Disse, per poi urlare. "GRIFONDORO!"  
Il tavolo esultò ancora, questa volta ricambiato dal nuovo arrivato, il quale si tolse il cappello e corse al tavolo.  
"Ottimo lavoro!" esclamò Natsu, battendoli il cinque, mentre il '_fratello'_ si sedeva nel posto che il Dragon Slayer aveva occupato per lui, sicuro del risultato.  
"Grazie, aye!" rispose lui sorridendo. "Ma ho avuto una paura…"  
"Beh, è andato tutto bene." Fece Harry, tornando a guardare lo smistamento. "Cosa che non sarà per quei tre…"  
Fred e George deglutirono, provando a immaginare che cosa sarebbe successo a loro fratello.  
Lo smistamento proseguì.  
Luna venne assegnata a Corvonero dopo pochi secondi.  
"Peccato… mi era simpatica…" borbottò Happy.  
L'ultima della lista fu Ginny, la quale si unì al tavolo dei Grifondoro, andandosi a sedere vicino a Percy.  
"E con questa, tutta la famiglia è ufficialmente a Grifondoro!" esclamò George.

"Menomale!" sospirò felice Lucy, vedendo Ginny andare a sedersi al tavolo con gli altri. "Siamo sempre tutti insieme."  
"Già…" fece Gray, mentre Ron guardava l'intera Sala.  
"Però manca qualcuno…" osservò lui, attirando l'attenzione dei due amici.  
"Chi?"  
"Piton."  
I due guardarono il tavolo degli insegnanti, accorgendosi del posto mancante.  
"Forse è malato…" azzardò Lucy.  
"Un professore di pozioni? La vedo dura…"  
"Forse è stato licenziato?" fece Ron.  
"O forse…" disse una voce dietro di loro, che riuscì a congelare anche Gray. "…sta aspettando di sapere come mai voi tre non siete arrivati con il treno della scuola!"  
I tre maghi voltarono lentamente la testa, ritrovandosi così a guardare Severus Piton, il cui sorriso gli fece capire all'istante che erano nei guai.  
"Seguitemi." Ordinò.

"Che cosa succede?" domandò Natsu, guardando i professori, i quali stavano parlando tra di loro, ignorando Allock, il quale cercava inutilmente di attirare l'attenzione dei colleghi raccontato le sue avventure.  
"Forse hanno scoperto di Ron, Gray e Lucy…" azzardò Harry, mentre si metteva nel piatto un pezzo di arrosto, cercando di ignorare Happy, il quale si era fiondato su tutto ciò che era pesce.  
"Di cosa state parlando?" chiese Neville, seduto lì vicino.  
"Diciamo che hanno fatto una cosa tanto stupida quanto geniale." Rispose uno dei gemelli. "Ah, il nostro fratellino sta crescendo bene. Presto potrebbe sperare di raggiungere il nostro livello…"  
"Mi auguro proprio di no!" esclamò Hermione, guardandoli male. "Sarà giù un miracolo che non vengano espulsi!"  
"Il fatto che forse non sono tanto sani e salvi non ti tocca minimamente, vero?" domandò Natsu, guardandola di traverso mentre infilava in bocca un intero pezzo di carne.  
"Dopo quel che ho visto, l'unico per cui avrei motivo di preoccuparmi è Ron. Ma qualcosa mi dice che non gli è successo niente."  
"Non ancora. Aspetta che lo incontriamo io e Erza e potrebbe non essere così fortunato…" fece Harry, per poi mostrare un sorriso sadico, imitato subito da Scarlett, i quali fecero sbiancare tutti i presenti, anche chi ignorava la situazione.

I tre maghi di Fairy Tail deglutirono.  
Piton li aveva portati nei sotterranei, per poi farli entrare attraverso una porta in quello che doveva essere il suo studio, come si poteva dedurre dagli scaffali carichi di grossi vasi di vetro dentro i quali galleggiavano oggetti rivoltanti di ogni genere.  
"E così…" cominciò Piton. "Voi tre non vi sentite degni di viaggiare sul treno come gli altri comuni studenti, eh?"  
Lo sguardo del professore gli esaminò uno ad uno, soffermandosi sul Weasley.  
"N-No, signore…" cominciò Lucy, cercando di trovare il coraggio sufficiente per parlare. "È-È stata t-tutta colpa della b-barriera di King's Cross, altrimenti noi-"  
"Silenzio, Heartphilia!" intimò gelido l'adulto. "Che ne è stato della macchina?"  
"M-Macchina?" ripeté Gray, sperando di poter almeno evitare quella parte.  
Speranza che si infranse quando Piton li aprì davanti agli occhi una copia dell'edizione serale della _Gazzetta del Profeta_, dove si vedeva chiaramente una foto della macchina volare.  
"Siete stati visti!" sibilò, mostrandogli il titolo di testa: _Una Ford Anglia Volante Sconcerta I Babbani_.  
Poi girò il giornale, cominciando a leggere a voce alta.  
"Due Babbani, a Londra, affermano di aver visto una vecchia automobile volare sopra la torre dell'ufficio postale... a mezzogiorno, a Norfolk, la signora Hetty Bayliss, mentre stava stendendo il bucato... il signor Angus Fleet, di Peebles, ha riferito alla polizia..."  
Piton abbassò il giornale, guardando Ron.  
"Sei o sette Babbani in tutto. Sbaglio o tuo padre lavora nell'Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani?" chiese con un sorriso ancor più maligno. "Per tutti i gargoyle... proprio suo figlio..."  
I tre non seppero come controbattere.  
Solo in quel momento Ron aveva realizzato che usando la macchina aveva fatto scoprire che suo padre l'aveva modificata con la magia.  
"Inoltre, mentre ispezionavo il parco, ho notato che il Platano Picchiatore, una pianta di valore inestimabile, sembra essere stato gravemente danneggiato."  
"Se posso permettermi, quell'albero ha rischiato di fare più male a noi…" lo interruppe Gray.  
"Silenzio!" tuonò nuovamente Piton. "Con mio grandissimo rammarico, voi non appartenete alla mia Casa e la decisione di espellervi non compete a me. Ora vado a chiamare qualcuno cui spetta questo felice compito. Voi restate qui."  
I tre restarono in silenzio mentre il professore usciva, per poi guardarsi.  
"Q-Qualcosa mi dice che siamo spacciati…" mormorò Lucy. "Il Master ci schiaccerà come mosche quando li riferiremo che siamo stati espulsi!"  
"Più che il Master, mi preoccupano Harry e Erza." Fece Gray, deglutendo. "Se l'abbiamo scampata a Galuna, questa volta per noi non c'è via di scampo…"  
"Credetemi, niente in confronto a quel che spetta a me… mia mamma sa essere peggiore anche di Deliora se vuole… e stiamo parlando in un demone alto decine di metri!"  
"Ti ricordo che la mia città e la mia famiglia è stata distrutta da Deliora, perciò so bene com'era fatto." Replicò il mago del ghiaccio.  
Il rosso aprì la bocca, per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
"Scusa." Mormorò.  
I tre restarono in silenzio per i dieci minuti successivi, finché la porta non si riaprì, lasciando rientrare Piton, accompagnato dalla professoressa McGranitt.  
"Spiegatevi." Disse lei, con bagliori sinistri negli occhiali.  
Ron si lanciò nel racconto, cominciando dalla barriera della stazione che si era rifiutata di lasciarli passare.  
"...e quindi non abbiamo avuto altra scelta, professoressa, non potevamo prendere il treno."  
"Perché non ci avete mandato una lettera via gufo? Penso che almeno uno di voi abbia un gufo." chiese la McGranitt gelida.  
"E-Ecco… non ci… abbiamo pensato…" rispose Lucy.  
"Questo" continuò la professoressa "mi pare evidente."  
Si sentì bussare alla porta e Piton, che in quel momento sembrava più felice che mai, andò ad aprire: era Silente.  
I tre maghi si sentirono gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Non per il preside, ma per la piccola figura dietro di lui, che sbatté con forza il suo bastone a terra.  
Mararov guardò i tre, i quali deglutirono sonoramente.  
"Potremo sapere esattamente che cos'altro avevate in mente voi tre idioti?" chiese, ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso della McGranitt e quello invece soddisfatto di Piton.  
Gray prese aria, per poi cominciare a spiegare tutto quanto, tranne il fatto che il signor Weasley possedeva un'auto stregata, facendo sembrare che a loro fosse capitato per caso di trovare un'auto volante, parcheggiata fuori della stazione.  
Quando finì di ripetere anche al Master e al preside la storia, restarono in silenzio.  
"Andiamo a riprendere la nostra roba." Disse infine Ron con un filo di voce.  
"Di che cosa stai parlando, Weasley?" domandò la McGranitt.  
"Beh, penso che saremo espulsi, non è così?" replicò il ragazzo.  
"Non oggi, Weasley." Decretò Silente. "Ma intendo ribadire la gravità di quel che avete fatto. Stasera scriverò alla sua famiglia. Devo inoltre avvertirvi che se rifarete una cosa simile, non avrò altra scelta che espellervi. Per quanto riguarda voi due, essendo già qui il vostro tutore legale, discuterete con lui tra poco.  
Fu come se avessero detto a Piton che il Natale era stato soppresso, il quale infatti si schiarì la gola.  
"Professor Silente, questi ragazzi si sono presi gioco del Decreto di Restrizione delle Arti Magiche tra i Minorenni, hanno danneggiato gravemente un antico e prezioso albero... senza dubbio, atti di questa natura-"  
"Sarà la professoressa McGranitt a decidere la punizione, Severus." disse con calma Silente. "Loro appartengono alla sua Casa e quindi la responsabilità è sua." Poi si rivolse alla McGranitt: "Io devo tornare al banchetto, Minerva, devo dare alcuni annunci. Venga, Severus, c'è un dolce alla crema dall'aspetto delizioso che non voglio perdermi. Makarov, ti aspetto al mio ufficio. La accompagnerà minerva."  
Piton scoccò un'occhiata di puro veleno ai tre mentre veniva trascinato fuori del suo ufficio e i due rimasero soli con la professoressa McGranitt e Makarov.  
Il Master sospirò.  
"Veramente, cosa devo fare con voi? E stavolta non c'era neppure Natsu…"  
"Ecco… noi…"  
"Mi dispiace dover arrivare a tanto, ma non mi lasciate altra scelta. Lascerò che siano Harry e Erza a pensare alla vostra punizione. Per Ron invece ci penserà la vostra professoressa."  
La McGranitt fece per protestare a quella decisione, ma si bloccò quando vide Gray e Lucy assumere l'espressione più terrorizzata possibile.  
"La prego, ci ripensi! Possiamo rinunciare ai prossimi compensi! Ma non ci lasci nelle mani di quei due assieme!" esclamò Gray, diventando pallido.  
"Ho ancora troppe cose da fare per andarmene così giovane!" urlò invece Lucy, facendo sospirare Ron.  
"Forse a me è andata decisamente bene…" mormorò, ripensando a come Harry e Erza avevano sistemato un'intera banda di pirati da soli.  
"P-Professoressa…" cominciò Lucy, guardando l'insegnante. "Quando noi abbiamo preso la macchina, il semestre non era ancora iniziato e quindi... quindi in realtà al Grifondoro non dovrebbe essere tolto nessun punto, giusto?" concluse, guardandola con ansia, non osando pensare a come sarebbe sopravvissuta a un trattamento come quello che era stato riservato lo scorso anno a Natsu, Ron e Hermione.  
La McGranitt gli lanciò un'occhiata penetrante, ma per un istante ai tre parve quasi stesse sorridendo.  
"Non toglierò punti al Grifondoro." Rispose infine. "Ma non mi opporrò alla punizione decisa dal vostro tutore. Parlerò con Molly per scegliere la punizione per il signorino Weasley, mentre per voi due chiederò indicazioni a Potter e Scarlett. Qualcosa mi dice che è meglio se non lascio fare direttamente a loro."  
"Forse sì… sarebbe troppo traumatizzante per gli altri studenti."  
La McGranitt sollevò la bacchetta magica, puntandola verso la scrivania di Piton. Con uno schiocco apparvero un vassoio di tramezzini, tre calici d'argento e una caraffa di succo di zucca ghiacciato.  
"Mangerete qui e poi ve ne andrete direttamente al vostro dormitorio." disse.  
"Spero di non venire ancora disturbato per simili motivi." Aggiunse Makarov. "Ora, spero solo che gli altri non abbiano fatto troppi danni in mia assenza… E poi, dimenticavo di dover ringraziare la professoressa McGranitt per il lavoro che ha fatto a Happy."  
Quando la porta si fu richiusa dietro di loro, Ron emise un lungo fischio soffocato.  
"Pensavo di essere spacciato." Fece, afferrando un tramezzino. "Ma vi rendete conto di quanto siamo stati sfortunati? Fred e George devono aver fatto volare quella macchina almeno cinque o sei volte lo scorso anno e nessun Babbano li ha mai visti, a loro."  
Inghiottì e dette un altro grosso morso al tramezzino.  
"Ribadisco che voi avete troppo timore delle conseguenze. Dovreste rivelare al mondo intero la vostra esistenza. Vedete, da noi non abbiamo nessun problema di convivenza, anzi, collaboriamo perfettamente. In fondo, ci sono cose che i maghi non possono fare mentre i non magici sì." Fece Gray  
"Ma perché non siamo riusciti a passare attraverso la barriera?" domandò Lucy.  
"Ora che ci penso… la barriera ha avuto qualche problema mentre l'attraversava Harry…"  
Ron restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, finendo di masticare il panino.  
"E se qualcuno l'avesse chiusa volontariamente?" azzardò, guardando gli altri due.  
"Può essere… ma chi e perché l'avrebbe fatto?"

Quando ebbero mangiato quanti più tramezzini potevano, dato che il vassoio tornava a riempirsi da solo, si alzarono e lasciarono la stanza, percorrendo il familiare tragitto fino alla torre dei Grifondoro.  
Il castello era immerso nel silenzio; segno che la festa doveva essere terminata. Oltrepassarono i ritratti brontoloni e le armature cigolanti, salirono le anguste rampe della scala di pietra e finalmente raggiunsero il passaggio dove si trovava l'ingresso segreto alla torre dei Grifondoro, dietro al quadro a olio della Signora Grassa nel suo vestito di seta rosa.  
"Parola d'ordine?" chiese lei una volta che le furono di fronte.  
"Ecco… mi sembrava ci fossimo dimenticati di qualcosa…" sospirò Gray.  
"Tipo di chiedere la parola d'ordine?" domandò una voce dietro di loro.  
"Sì, proprio quello. E poi-"  
Ma il mago del ghiaccio si bloccò, vedendo il viso dei due compagni, che stavano guardando dietro di lui, diventare bianco.  
"E poi che la mia vita è probabilmente giunta al termine…" concluse, girandosi per ritrovarsi a fissare Harry e Erza, i quali non erano proprio al settimo cielo.  
"Riconosco che la barriera ha avuto qualche problema." Cominciò il moro, alzando una mano per fargli star zitti. "Ma la vostra soluzione non è stata un po' esagerata?"  
"Ecco… Noi…"  
"Il Master ci ha già avvertito che dobbiamo decidere una punizione per voi due." Continuò Erza. "È un peccato che non possiamo usare il trattamento di Fairy Tail… la mia spada aveva sete di sangue…"  
I tre deglutirono.  
"Ma direi che per stasera ne avete passate fin troppe." Decretò la rossa, sospirando. "La parola d'ordine è Colibrì. Ma sappiate che-"  
Ma le sue parole vennero interrotte da un'improvvisa raffica di applausi non appena il ritratto della Signora Grassa lasciò aperto il varco.  
Sembrava che l'intero dormitorio di Grifondoro fosse sveglio: erano tutti pigiati nella sala comune circolare, in piedi sopra i tavoli sbilenchi e sulle molli poltrone, in attesa del loro arrivo.  
"Eccezionale!" gridò Lee Jordan. "Un vero colpo di genio! Che arrivo spettacolare! A bordo di una macchina volante dritta dritta sul Platano Picchiatore! Se ne parlerà per anni!"  
"Certo che potevate dircelo che avevate intenzione di divertirvi." Fece Fred, sorridendogli. "Vi avremo aiutato più che volentieri!"  
"Già… avete volato senza di me… Potrei offendermi, aye!" esclamò Happy.  
"E avete quasi distrutto un albero e una macchina senza chiedere la mia consulenza! Questa non la dimenticherò facilmente, sapete?" aggiunse Natsu.  
Ron era paonazzo e sorrideva imbarazzato, ma Lucy vide qualcuno con l'aria tutt'altro che allegra.  
Percy sovrastava alcuni ragazzi del primo anno, eccitatissimi, e sembrava assolutamente intenzionato a fare a tutti e tre una lavata di capo.  
"Ecco… ora noi andremo a dormire… siamo un po' stanchi…" fece il mago del ghiaccio, cominciando a farsi largo verso l'altra parte della stanza, dove si trovava la porta che conduceva alla scala a chiocciola e ai dormitori, seguito dai compagni.  
"'Notte." Dissero a Lucy, Hermione e Erza, le quali, ad esclusione della prima, avevano messo su un cipiglio come quello di Percy.  
Riuscirono a guadagnare il lato opposto della sala comune, sempre accompagnati da sonore pacche sulle spalle, e poi, finalmente, raggiunsero la pace della scala a chiocciola. Salirono di corsa fino in cima e, come dio volle, ecco la porta del loro vecchio dormitorio, che ora portava un'insegna con su scritto '_Alunni del secondo anno'_.  
"Lo so che non dovrei essere così contento, però-" cominciò Ron, interrompendosi quando vide entrare gli altri compagni di dormitorio, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas e Neville Paciock.  
"Incredibile!" esclamò Seamus radioso.  
"Fantastico!" commentò Dean.  
"Strabiliante!" disse Neville reverente.  
Harry sospirò, per poi lasciarsi sfuggire anche lui un largo sorriso.


End file.
